Spring on Mars
by Rumiflan
Summary: Turning eighteen, Lucas Mercury expected to go on a Pokemon journey, but encountering a young woman with red hair changed the direction of his thoughts. For better or worse. There's no telling what's going to happen if he pursues her. WARNING: This story is heavily a HesperiaShipping (Lucas x Mars) fic.
1. 01: Woman in Gray

The idea for this fic was born in 2014, but I only found enough determination to make it a reality now. I don't remember how or why I started shipping Lucas and Mars. Maybe it just... happened?

Anyway, this is my attempt to turn the plot of Pokemon Platinum into a romance novel. Rated Teen for language and... I don't know, stuff?

I hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

Luxray's victorious roar brought a smile upon Lucas' face. The lion had just finished the enemy Roserade off. That Grass-type Pokemon looked pretty tough, but a hard Iron Tail to the face proved to be its undoing.

After the red light brought the Roserade back to its Pokeball, its owner — a girl around Lucas' age — walked up to Mister Volkner, half-whispering, "Oh wow, you're so powerful. I guess I didn't try hard enough."

Volkner's palms rested proudly on his sides. "You shouldn't say that, baby. You did your best." He turned to the camera, extending his left arm palm-downwards towards the girl. "I just happened to be a few steps ahead."

The girl clapped her palms together. "It must be sooo tough being a Gym Leader. I mean, people like me constantly challenge you, and yet you stay so"—she blushed—"so..."

Volkner turned back to her, his left arm back at his side. "Collected? Is that what you wanted to say?"

The girl blushed again, nodding. "Yes! Yes!"

Volkner swung his right palm up like a flip mobile, tilting his head. "What can I say? Sometimes constant challenges do bother me, but I can't say no to such a determined face, now can I?"

"Cooooooool!" the girl shouted clapping.

"And that, boys and girls, is why Volkner remains one of the toughest challenges on many aspiring trainers' way to the Pokemon League!" a female reporter said off-screen. "Anyways, that's it for today's episode of _Platinum Battles_! That was Jubilife TV, and we'll be seeing you next week, same time, same channel!"

Lucas Mercury turned his TV off and got on his feet. There was a small ache, given how much time he spent sitting on the floor, but a few seconds later his knees became relaxed and ready to bend again. He took a long look around his room full of Volkner posters and even swung his right hand like a flip mobile.

"Can't say no to such a determined face, now can I?" He chuckled. "You go, man. You go. Kids they've got nothing on you." He grabbed his sides and exhaled loudly. _Man... I can't believe today's the day. Eight years, eight long years, have finally passed. I wish I didn't have to wait, but eh, can't say no to Moms, right?_ He turned to the stairs leading to the ground floor. "Guess I better get—"

"LUCAS!" a young male voice screamed, and after a short footsteps thunder, Lucas could behold its source.

 _Well, there goes my morning..._ Lucas thought sighing inside.

Barry Lewis — the blond boy living not too far from him, — was wearing a stripped white-and-orange coat was now standing in his room. "Lucas, it's here! The day we've all been waitin' for! The day we can finally go on our very own Pokemon journey! Aren't you excited?!"

Lucas chuckled. "Hell yeah I am. It's been, what, eight years since that conversation with professor Rowan? He promised to give us our first Pokemon once we tu—"

"Yes, yes, eighteen, and guess what? That day is finally here, and we better hurry the hell up! The old man must be sick of waitin' for us by now!" Barry turned to the stairs. "Well, I'll be goin' now! GOTTA GO FAST!"

He disappeared, accompanied by more footsteps thundering. Then came a loud door slam, and everything went quiet.

Lucas sighed. _Well then... I guess it can't be helped._ He walked downstairs and turned right. "Morning, Moms. Are you alright?"

His mother was sitting on a purple pillow, looking very dumbfounded. Upon seeing Lucas, she smiled. "Yes, I do believe I'm fine. Yet." An awkward laugh. "I swear, Barry's visits will be the end of me. Look what he did to the front door." Another laugh.

Lucas looked at the front door. "Poor thing must've had it rough." He chuckled. "In any case, I believe my time to go... has finally come."

"Indeed..." Mrs. Mercury sighed upon uttering those words. "I guess it's time for you to go and find your own place in this world. I just hope you won't forget all the fun we had back in the days."

"What? You thought I'd be better off without you? Guess you never really knew me at all!" Lucas said walking to the front door. There, he gently patted its handle. "There there, little guy. I'm sorry about what that motorcycle did to you."

"You and your jokes sometimes." His mother said and laughed a bit louder than the last time. "Very well, I won't stop you. Have fun on your way!"

Lucas opened the door. "Will do!" And then he quickly walked through it and closed it, leaving his mother alone with the TV set.

* * *

Twinleaf Town, the place many people considered beautiful not in spite of its simplicity, but because of it. The air was clean, Starlies were flying in the sky, people were talking about cute Pokemon and wireless connection. The snow covering pines and small sections of the ground indicated: the town was coming back to life after a cold and windy winter.

Lucas was going north, towards Route 201, when he thought, _Now... if my memory serves me right, professor Rowan promised to meet me at 8:00 am._ Upon reaching the sign in the middle of the town he stopped to look at his wristwatch. The time was only 7:45 am.

 _Dude... I had no idea you were THIS excited to become a Pokemon trainer,_ Lucas thought with a small throat laugh before resuming his walk. However, once the sign was behind him, something bumped into him with incredible force, sending a poor boy to the ground and knocking his hat off his head.

Lucas carefully got back on his feet and groaned. He saw Barry laying on the ground with an angry expression on his face. His blond neighbor got up immediately and shouted, "Hey, what the"—he opened his eyes, meeting Lucas' cold stare—"Oh hi, Lucas! Finally up to gettin' yourself some Pokemon, I see."

Lucas sighed and went to pick up his hat. "Dude, no need to dash like that." He brushed dust off it and placed it on his head. "At this rate you may end up killing someone."

"Well, you're here, which means we can—damn, I almost forgot!" Barry shouted. The next moment he ran back into his home, slamming the front door shut.

 _Man, such fine wood is wasted on that brute..._ Lucas thought, lowering his head in pity. _Yeah, sucks to be you._

He looked back at Route 201 and resumed his walk, but stopped near the border and turned around. Barry was running in his direction, this time with a huge, brown bag. Upon reaching his neighbor, Barry stopped and said, "Damn... huff... forgot my bag... huff... where would I be without it?"

"Well, you certainly wouldn't go far without money, right?" Lucas said and chuckled, looking at his neighbor's bag.

Barry tilted his head. "Oh well, now I'm ready, and that's all that matters." He quickly ran towards the meeting place.

Lucas shook his head with a smile. _Whatever you say, man._

* * *

Route 201, 7:55 am.

"Aww, whatahell, man? He ain't here!" Barry shouted rapidly turning in different directions and tapping the ground with his shoes.

"Come on, man, chill. I'm sure the professor will be here any minute," Lucas said. He was trying to help his friend relax, even though it was as good as talking to a brick wall equipped with wheels and an engine.

Barry stomped the ground. "This is crazy! Is he takin' his time or somethin'?!" He then went on a long rant on how he couldn't wait, how it wasn't FAIR to make him wait and how much he wanted to become a Pokemon trained already.

Meanwhile, Lucas was just standing near the closest patch of tall grass and looking at his wristwatch. _I wonder how long he's going to last?_

Finally, after a long stream of curses and complaints, Barry stared at tall grass and said, "Okay, you know what? I'm tired of this! I'm goin' to Sandgem Town! I'll get my Pokemon even if that's the last thing I'll do!"

"Call me an idiot, but that's not a good idea," Lucas said turning his vision away from his wristwatch. "As far as I know, there's wild Pokemon in tall grass."

"So what? I ain't scared! It's Pokemon that should be scared of ME!" Barry said and assumed a runner's pose. "It's all about speed, isn't it? If you're quick enough, no Pokemon will jump you! It's simple!" He slid his right foot against the ground like a Rhyhorn ready to ram. "Anyway, enough talkin'! Watch me, the world! GOTTA GO—"

"Stop right there, young man!" a loud elderly voice exclaimed, making Barry freeze.

 _Right on schedule,_ Lucas thought and smirked. His wristwatch showed that it was indeed 8:00 am.

Professor Rowan — an elderly man with wild-looking white hair and long mustache, — was walking towards the boys with a grim expression on his face.

"Wha—Oh hi, professor Rowan!" Barry said and smiled awkwardly. "Me and mah friend were just... standin' here... waitin' for you and... well, ya see..."

Professor sighed. "Well, to me it certainly looks like you were trying to endanger yourself. Don't you know that tall grass is the Pokemon domain? You can't just go there without a Pokemon of your own!"

"Excuse me, professor. I tried to stop that door offender from bothering wild Pokemon. I suppose he won't calm down until he messes with every last thing on Earth," Lucas said looking at Barry with disdain.

Barry balled up his fists as his face turned beetroot red. "Quit jokin', dude! I need a hand here!"

"Are those two done fooling around yet...?" a cold, female voice came from behind the professor. Its source didn't make herself wait. It was a young girl wearing a long-sleeved red trench coat-dress and holding a briefcase in her left hand. "We don't have time to deal with a bunch of fools."

"Oh, Dawn. Y-yeah, you're right." Rowan coughed and continued, "Lucas, my dear boy. First of all, let me wish you a happy birthday. You're finally eighteen, which means you can start your own journey. I can tell you've been waiting for this."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you were a psychic," Lucas said smirking. He then looked at Dawn and grabbed his side. "I also didn't know you had such a fine assistant. Good day, babe. Nice coat you've got there."

Dawn didn't respond. Her stone-cold face didn't change, either. For a while they were just staring at each other. And then professor Rowan cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, here's my birthday present."

He took the briefcase from Dawn, placed it on the ground and opened it. There were three white and red orbs inside.

"Let me guess. I believe they're called... Poke Balls," Lucas said, got on his knees and took a look at the insides of the briefcase. He then looked back at Rowan, as if trying to read something written on his face.

The professor nodded in response and hid his hands behind his back. "Correct. And your day to take one of these has finally come."

Barry reminded everyone of his existence. "H-hey! What about me? When am I gonna be allowed to have my own Pokemon?!"

"After such display of reckless behavior, I doubt you can be entrusted with a Pokemon, young man," Rowan said shaking his head in disapproval.

"W-wait... b-but... DAMN IT!" Barry shouted grabbing his hair. He sounded so loud everyone in the skies could hear.

 _Oh boy... I guess I better do something,_ Lucas thought getting back on his feet. "Mister Rowan, as much as I believe there's enough wrongdoings on his record, I also think he can change for the better. So please, let him have his own Pokemon too."

The professor frowned assuming a pensive pose. Barry could do nothing but stare at him, his forehead sweating at an alarming rate. Finally, the elderly man opened his eyes and said, "Very well then. If you say so, then I shall let your friend have his own Pokemon as well."

"Really?! AWESOME!" Barry exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. "Oh Arceus, thank you!"

"Now"—professor Rowan cleared his throat—"how about you finally pick your Pokemon? I don't mean to rush, but I have a lot of important studies to conduct."

"Right, right," the boys said that in almost perfect unison. They then got on their knees and began examining the Poke Balls. There was a note under each orb, explaining what Pokemon was waiting inside and what said creature was capable of.

A piece of paper under the Poke Ball on the right side of the briefcase got Lucas' attention. He picked the orb and threw it in the air. The orb opened, throwing a white cloud on the ground. The cloud took on a shape of a small bipedal bird and subsequently subsided, revealing a blue creature with white face and sky blue torso.

"Piplup!" the creature shouted and assumed a proud pose.

"I believe my way is the right way, so I picked the orb on the right," Lucas said, got up and waved his hand. "Greetings, Piplup. Or should I call you... Stark?"

"Pip"—Piplip tried to give him a thumbs up—"lup!"

"So you like that name then? Nice," Lucas said doing the same thing. The presence of fingers made his attempt much more successful. "I recalled an article on Piplup and its evolutionary lines. With its proud nature and Steel-type at the final stage, it's only logical I name it after a man of attitude and technology. So yeah, from now on you're Stark."

Piplup repeated what it did upon leaving its Poke Ball. "Piplup!"

"Oh?! In that case, I... I..." Barry mumbled throwing glances at the remaining orbs. Finally, he picked the one on the left, stood up and threw the hand with it in the air. "I choose you, Banner!"

Lucas looked at the note that Poke Ball was on and said, "Oh, a Turtwig? Yeah, Banner suits a green giant that is Torterra."

"Not fair! Y'know my Pokemon better than I do!" Barry exclaimed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Whoops, did I offend you? I guess I shouldn't have read professor Rowan's papers."

Barry clenched his teeth and groaned... but then he proudly grabbed his sides. "W-whatever. I picked a Grass-type Pokemon, so I already won. Your Piplup won't do jack against me."

"Oh really? How about we try 'em out?" Lucas said and smirked. "Let's see if a man of anger can beat a man of style."

* * *

Professor Rowan and Dawn went to the border between Twinleaf Town and Route 201. They watched as Lucas and Barry walked in the opposite directions. The former stopped near a sign with the route's number on it, and the latter paused close to a patch of tall grass.

The Pokemon Professor appeared quite curious while Dawn kept a straight — albeit still unfriendly, — face. "Is it really okay to give those Pokemon to them? I mean, look at those two. Foolish, reckless, irresponsible. How long do you think they're going to last?" She asked looking at the boys about to fight it out.

"Come on, don't be so harsh. They do look unfit for the task of discovering the world of Pokemon, yes. However, I have a feeling I didn't pick them out of everyone else for nothing," Rowan replied and looked up into the sky as if trying to find something.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "If you insist... I still would've thought twice if I were you."

* * *

"Okay, here comes the pain!" Barry screamed and threw his Poke Ball in the air. Just like in Lucas' case, the orb split wide open, releasing a flash of light quickly taking a form of a creature. This time the flash revealed a green turtle with a leaf on its head.

"Turt"—Turtwig stomped—"wig!"

"That's right! Turtwig smash puny penguin!" Barry shouted and balled up a fist the way all arrogant young men do.

Lucas adjusted his hat and said, "Pokemon League calls, so let's make this quick. Stark, Pound!"

Stark's right wing turned white as it rushed towards Banner.

Barry didn't make Lucas wait for a response. "Banner, Tackle!"

Banner went at Stark head on. Two attacks met, with the Turtwig's move overpowering Piplup's and sending the blue bird flying back to its master.

 _Well, that doesn't look good..._ Lucas thought and adjusted his hat again. "Stark, Growl!"

Stark bounced back and ran towards Banner with its right wing turning white again.

Lucas leaned forward in surprise. "Hey, what the—"

"Tackle!" Barry shouted and quickly pointed at the approaching Piplup, sending Banner running head first. This time Stark managed to deal some damaged by hitting the enemy's head. However, the headbutt quickly knocked it back to Lucas' feet.

"What's wrong, dude? I said use Growl!" Lucas said, obviously not happy with Stark's attitude. He hoped the Piplup would do as he said, but it ran towards the enemy yet again.

"Turtwig Smash!" Barry shouted and threw his hand forward with Banner going for a new Tackle attack.

Lucas shouted, "Stark, dodge!" He decided to try something else, but the Piplup disobeyed that command too. Another impact, and the bird flew right back to where it came from.

It attempted to stand up, only to be stopped by its master. Lucas got on his knees, taking a hold of his rebellious penguin.

"C'mon, dude. That's not a way to go," he said and gave his Pokemon a saddened look. "You can't just run around doing whatever you please."

The Piplup pouted, placing the tips of its wings on its sides. A proud bird it is.

Lucas smiled, removing his hat. "Listen, man. I know how much you want to win, but if you keep acting like that, we're only gonna bite the dust. Being reckless didn't work the first three times you tried it, so it ain't gonna work the fourth time."

Stark opened its eyes, and Lucas saw shame written all over the Pokemon's face.

"Just chill out, and let's work as a team," Lucas said. "You'll get to kick that guy's ass, I promise. All you gotta do is listen to me. We cool?"

The Piplup nodded, still appearing unsure.

"Ready to give up yet?" Barry shouted, reminding them of his existence.

Once Stark jumped on the ground, Lucas stood up, going back to being a daring young man he was. "Nah, I don't think so. How about you?" he asked.

"Not a chance! Banner, Tackle!"

The Turtwig started to run. This time around the Piplup didn't move a muscle, patiently waiting for its master's command. When Banner got close enough, Lucas said, "Stark, dodge."

Stark jumped out of the opponent's way. Lucas proudly nodded, watching Banner approach his feet. The Turtwig stopped just in time so as not to knock the enemy trainer off his feet.

"Over there! Turtwig Smash!" Barry shouted and pointed at Stark who was standing near a patch of tall grass. Banner attempted to hit the penguin again, only for the Piplup to dodge that attack as well.

Lucas smirked. "Nice."

Barry stomped and shouted, "Banner, tackle him already!"

Banner rushed forward with a straight face. The battle obviously wasn't wearing the Turtwig out as much as it was making Barry lose his patience.

"Stark, don't move," Lucas said and focused his vision on the approaching turtle. Banner was getting faster, more full of determination. The moment it got close enough, the boy shouted, "Now!"

SMASH!

Banner hit a pine growing near the spot Stark was standing at just a second ago. The impact caused Banner's head to start spinning. "Tuuuuuuur..."

"Now's our time," Lucas said and lowered his head, still looking at Banner. "Stark, Pound!"

"Piiiiiiiiip..." Stark cried out and rushed towards its opponent with a confident smile.

"Banner! It's comin' for ya! Dodge!" Barry shouted desperately. "C'mon, man, do somethin'!"

Unfortunately, Banner opened its eyes far too late to comprehend the situation and get the hell out of Stark's way. An excited Piplup gave it a heavy slap across its face, sending it flying to a closest patch. The Turtwig attempted to stand up... but couldn't.

"Banner...? Banner! NOOOOOOO!" Barry shouted and grabbed his hair in defeat.

"And that's... how you do it," Lucas said putting his hands in the pockets of his pants and giving Barry an arrogant look.

"Piiiplup!" the winner Pokemon cried and put its wings to its sides, eyes closed in a fit of pride and triumph.

"So, what did you think of the show?" Lucas asked bowing to professor Rowan and Dawn in a butler's manner.

The professor started clapping his hands. "Incredible."

Dawn didn't smile — she just tilted her head and said, "Eh, nothing special."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked with a smirk. "You, babe, are a piece of work, alright. Whatever made you so cold?"

Dawn turned to professor Rowan. "Professor, I think we should go now. We still have to research that Pokemon you brought from Kanto, remember?"

"Certainly," Rowan said, nodded and picked up the briefcase with only one more Poke Ball inside. "Lucas? Barry? That was an excellent fight. Your journey has only just begun, but you're already showing potential. Especially you, Lucas."

Barry sat on the ground and punched it, while his friend merely adjusted his hat for the umpteenth time.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. If you have any questions, you can find us in Sandgem Town. Farewell for now," the Pokemon Professor said and went towards tall grass with Dawn walking right behind him. The girl gave the boys an icy glare, and soon both she and her mentor vanished.

"You seen that?! What a bitch!" Barry shouted before pouting and crossing his arms on his chest.

 _The girl's got an attitude, alright,_ Lucas thought assuming a pensive pose. "Y'know, I think we should head back home for now. I'm sure Stark and Banner could use a break."

"Wha—Oh, you're right! Banner, return!" the blond boy pointed the Turtwig's Poke Ball at it. The orb fired a red ray of light, consuming the green turtle. "One day we fight again, and when that time comes, I'mma be the winner! GOTTA GO FAST!"

"Hey, watch it! There's a—"

SMASH!

Lucas instinctively closed his eyes as if feeling the pain Barry went through when he bumped into a sign with the route's number on it.

"...sign on your way..." Lucas finished talking and sighed, feeling kinda sorry for his friend.

"Argh, damn it!" Barry grumbled, quickly got up and prepared to run like nothing happened. "GOTTA GO FAST!"

This time he didn't bump into anything. Barry successfully reached the sign in the middle of Twinleaf Town, turned right and vanished.

 _Heh, poor fool,_ Lucas thought with a small throat laugh, moving the red-and-white orb in his right hand towards his Piplup. "Stark, come back."

Stark managed to smile before the red ray of light consumed it and sent back into the Poke Ball. Satisfied with how their friendship started, Lucas headed back home as well.

* * *

10:00 am. Stark was sleeping on one of the two pillows in the middle of the living room. Mrs. Mercury was washing plates, glasses and spoons, all while listening to her son's story about his very first Pokemon battle. Her serious face didn't show it, but the details of the fight between Stark and Banner excited her.

"In short, his recklessness ended up biting him," Lucas said in conclusion.

"Well, it sure seems like you had fun, sweetie," his mother uttered cleaning the last spoon up. A smile finally showed up on her face, revealing her interest.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Isn't professor Rowan a really nice man? I'm so glad you know him as a genuinely understanding person and not as a stern, out-of-reach scientist the media present him as."

"I guess these media Chatots want him for themselves so they try to scare the viewers into not wanting to meet him in person," Lucas said and chuckled at his own assumption.

"Probably," his mother replied, finding his statement quite amusing as well. "Oh, by the way, have you thanked him for the Pokemon you got?"

The boy slapped his forehead, saying, "Damn, you're right! I totally forgot my manners!"

He ran towards the pillow his Piplup was sleeping on and gently shook the Pokemon up.

"Lup?" Stark cried out as if asking, "What?"

"Stark, we've gotta go to Sandgem Town. Ya see, your dear master forgot to thank professor Rowan for introducing him to a strong Pokemon, so... will you help that young fool set things right?" Lucas tried his best to look desperate, even though he didn't really have to. The Piplup laying on the violet pillow quickly stood up, ready to take on any wild Pokemon brave enough to cross its path.

And so, Stark and its master rushed towards the front door, leaving Mrs. Mercury alone with the rest of the house.

"Well now," The woman said upon cracking her fingers. "Let's do this."

* * *

Lucas and Stark popped out of the house like a pair of bottle caps. Even though he wasn't the type to run like hell, this time the situation asked for it. At least Lucas was sure it did. After all, being an ungrateful brat wasn't in his list of life plans.

 _I hope Rowan's not gonna be too mad with me..._ Lucas thought and smiled, thinking of what he was going to say once he got to Sandgem Town. First off, he would apologize for being disrespectful, for not valuing the professor's time enough, and for not understanding what that Piplup meant to Rowan before he gave it away to the young trainer.

Lucas' train of thoughts was interrupted by Barry walking towards Route 201 entrance. The next moment Barry turned around to face Lucas and Stark. Visibly afraid of a possible impact, he shielded his face.

Before the impact could happen though, Lucas and his Pokemon pulled up short. Their bodies stopped moving right when they were about to bump into their rival. The Piplup's trainer then proceeded to assume a prim pose.

"Oh hi, Barry. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked in an awfully causal manner, even though he was in a hurry just a second ago.

Barry, on the other hand, was excited. "Hey man, you gotta come with me real quick! I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now. Gotta go and show the professor some appreciation."

"No, seriously, man, we gotta go and do somethin'!"

"Well, it's gonna have to wait until I'm back from—"

"This can't wait, Lucas! If we don't hurry up, it'll be too late, I swear!" Barry shouted desperately, pulling Lucas' red shirt by a sleeve.

"Alright..." Lucas said with a loud sigh. "But it better be good. Where are we going?"

Barry hid his hands in the pockets of his pants and asked, "Say, have you heard a legend about a Pokemon that lives in Lake Verity?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Well, I decided to capture that Pokemon, but..."

"But?"

"I doubt Banner's NEARLY strong enough to take on that Pokemon by himself, so I..." Barry replied and started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "well, I kinda need your help."

"I see..." Lucas said and assumed a pensive pose, as did Stark.

"Please, man, don't make me BEG for it!"

"Fine, fine, chill. I guess I can spare a few minutes on tha—"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Barry shouted and rapidly shook Lucas' right hand. "Alright, now follow me!"

He punched himself in the chest, turned around and proceeded to walk towards two giant pines forming an entrance to the lakefront. Lucas and Stark followed, seriously questioning the potential of their rival's idea to succeed.

They walked right between the trees, entering the area near Lake Verity. It was a huge pond with more pines growing on the opposite side of it. There were numerous patches of tall grass on a shore. Among those patches stood a pale, red-haired young woman in a gray suit and a white skirt. Her vision was directed towards the sky, so she didn't notice the friends watching her.

"Psssst! Hey, Lucas, who's that?" Barry whispered. For some reason he didn't want to attract her attention. "And what's with that outfit?"

"Hell if I know," Lucas replied shrugging and carefully observing the woman.

"Luuuuuup..." Stark said in a trance.

"Mesprit, 'The Being Of Emotion.' You brought joy into our world, taught us how to be happy. However, you also cursed us with the sickness called grief, a disease known as despair. Why you little...?" the redhead said clenching her hands into fists. "No matter... no matter. Once Master Cyrus gets a hold of you, he'll make sure you'll pay for that mistake. Oh, Master Cyrus... the world you want to create for us... the world of no contempt... no regret... no sorrow... no insanity... Oh Master Cyrus! You're simply the best! You're like the morning sun! No, a hundred suns! No, ten thousand suns!"

By the end of that monologue she sounded like a teenage girl in love. Lucas, having seen enough people like that, was chuckling. _That Cyrus guy must be a major badass,_ he thought.

"Hey!" Barry shouted. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but the Pokemon of this lake is MINE! Keep your hands off it!"

 _Way to go, idiot. You blew our cover,_ Lucas thought covering his face in embarrassment.

"Huh?!" The woman said and quickly turned around to discover the friends standing near one of the entrance pines. "Who the hell are you?! Were you... sent here to spy on me?!"

"Nobody sent me to capture that Pokemon!" Barry replied. "I came here myself, and now I'm going to claim what's mine!"

Lucas heard the redhead draw a Poke Ball. "Not a chance!" she exclaimed, but after a short pause she said, "No, forget it. You're just a bunch of punks, after all. It's not like you can handle that Pokemon, anyway."

"Hey!" Barry shouted. "Why don't we see that right here, right now?"

 _I have to stop this..._ Lucas thought and grabbed Barry's shoulder. "Dude, calm down already." He started opening his eyes. "You have to forgive my friend here. You see, he's an idiot so he can be a little toooooooo—"

At that moment his eyes became fixated on the redhead's. In them he saw a flame, a determination to follow her ideal to the end — the feeling he knew well enough himself. _Ohoho, what a babe. Now that's the look,_ he thought with a playful smirk.

Barry stood in front of him. "Man, whatahell is wrong with you?!" he asked.

"Nothing at all, my friend. I'm just enjoying the view," Lucas replied and walked past Barry.

"Hey! Wait!"

Lucas ignored him. He approached the patches the redhead was standing among and said, "So, if I got that right, you want to capture the Pokemon of Lake Verity as much as my friend here does. Why don't we decide who should get it"—he made a dramatic pause—"over a plate of beef and a cup of tea? Moms cooks beef like no other woman I know! Or, maybe, you prefer restaurants?"

The redhead turned away with her arms crossed. "Thanks, but no thanks," she replied and walked past him.

Lucas turned around and asked, "Hey, babe, what's your name? Can you tell me that, at least?"

She went past Barry without saying a single word, hid behind one of the pines and disappeared in a pink flash of light.

"First Dawn, now her! What's with girls acting so high and mighty on us?" Barry asked crossing his arms and stomping the ground in annoyance.

"Come on, dude, you're making it sound like a bad thing," Lucas said and put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Anyway, I think we should—wait a second..."

"Oh, right!" Barry shouted, slapping himself for idiocy. "We came here to capture the Pokemon of this lake!"

"Yeah, sure, but—"

Barry formed a funnel out of his hands. "Hey, the Pokemon of Lake Verity!" he shouted. "Wake up! We came to capture you! Come out, so I can see you!"

 _He's impossible..._

"Piplup-pip..." Stark said, and it sounded like, "What a fool..."

Suddenly, rounds started appearing on the water. Turning their vision to the source of these rounds, the three of them noticed a cave in the middle of the lake. A mysterious otherworldly sound coming from its entrance filled the air. Listening to it made Lucas and Stark feel like they were surrounded by a field of absolute harmony.

Their rival, however, didn't seem to care. As soon as a mysterious silhouette appeared above the cave, Barry shouted, "There you are!"

"Dude, I think we forgot something," Lucas said in a pensive pose. "Something essential to capturing wild Pokemon, eh?"

"Wha"—Barry paused for a moment—"DAMN IT!"

"Oh boy..."

"Pip..." Stark said with a sigh.

"Poke Balls! You and I only have one Poke Ball each, and these are already filled! We need more to capture more Pokemon!" Barry exclaimed and stomped the ground. "Okay, I know what to do now! GOTTA GO FAST!"

He teleported away, leaving Lucas and Stark alone with the silhouette. Before any of them could say anything, the mysterious Pokemon started to fade, forcing them to stare at it in silence. Finally, it was gone.

Upon recovering from that weird trance, Lucas adjusted his hat. _Well, now we have even more reasons to go to Sandgem Town._

* * *

Because Lucas decided to flex his legs, it didn't take him long to reach Sandgem Town. Jogging has never been his hobby, but the more he had to run, the more he felt like it was becoming a habit. His Pokemon had a hard time following him, what's with its feet being so small.

"Sorry, little guy. I totally forgot about you," Lucas exclaimed returning Stark to its Poke Ball. When he finally got there, he saw Dawn. Seeing her not as annoyed as the last time surprised him, but he quickly concluded she started to get used to Barry's attitude.

"Oh, it's you. Hi. Your friend's already left," Dawn said in a monotonous manner, though there was a hint of anger in her voice.

Lucas tried to look surprised. "Really? Hm, that's odd. I thought he wanted to capture the Pokemon of Lake Verity," he said. He didn't see Barry running back to Lake Verity. _Oh well, he probably forgot about it. As usual._

"Through this door, please," Dawn said and pointed at the entrance of the building they were standing near. Before he had a chance to say anything else, she walked inside.

Chuckling at her cold attitude, Lucas followed her.

The interior of professor Rowan's lab was a mixture of a library and a genetic research complex. There were a couple of glass containers and a few bookshelves chock-full of Pokemon-related literature.

Dawn and the professor himself were standing at the opposite end of the facility. To the boy's surprise, they were the only people inside. He wondered where everyone else went, but decided it wasn't important.

"Greetings, Lucas," professor Rowan said with a neutral expression. He definitely had to deal with boys like Barry a lot in his lifetime if that blond jogger's actions didn't affect him.

Having closed the front door, Lucas bowed down and said, "Oh hi, professor."

"What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, I forgot to properly express my gratitude for entrusting me with Stark."

Dawn sighed glaring at Lucas.

Lucas bowed again. "Soooo... yeah, I hope you ain't mad or anything."

"Well, you certainly should've been more polite, but that's okay. You came all the way here to apologize, and that already speaks volumes of what kind of a person you are. I forgive you, young man," the professor said and rose his head, looking right into Lucas' eyes. Though it made the boy feel uneasy, he was glad Mister Rowan considered his apology sufficient.

Upon clearing his throat, Rowan uttered, "Oh, by the way... can I take a look at your Pokemon? I would love to know how it's doing."

"Huh? O-oh, sure!" Lucas responded with a serious face. He and Stark walked up to the professor.

"Long time no see, Stark. How are you, my dear friend?" Rowan asked, lowering his head to look Stark in the eyes.

The Piplup attempted to show him a thumbs up, and even though it went about as well as one would expect, the professor nodded in understanding.

"Excellent. This Pokemon already seems to like you," Rowan concluded and rose his head, looking quite proud of the growing friendship between Lucas and Stark.

"Just you wait 'till we're back from the Pokemon League. I'm sure you'll see more than that," Lucas said with a smirk as Stark jumped back to his feet.

"Good determination, young man. As a reward, I'd like you to have this."

The professor reached into the right pocket of his coat and pulled out a small white square case with a transparent lid. Inside it was a white, 80 mm disc.

"A CD? What's this, a new lecture from yours truly?" Lucas asked and started examining the case and the disc inside of it. Rowan's hand covered the majority of his gift, so the boy couldn't see the whole thing. The parts Lucas did see didn't reveal anything about the nature of the CD. There was just a circle of pure white — no pictures, no logos, nothing.

"This isn't a DVD disc, my boy. It's a TM," the professor replied and handed him the case. The words at the top middle side of it said, "TM27 Return."

"Oh, a TM? Yeah, I've heard of those," Lucas said with a smile. "You can use 'em to teach your Pokemon moves they can't learn normally."

Rowan nodded and looked at Dawn. She walked to the professor's PC, took something out of a drawer under it, returned and gave Lucas a black cube.

"If you know what TMs are, then you should also know how to use them, right?" Dawn asked coldly.

"Of course I do, babe," Lucas replied, took the cube and placed it in his bag.

Dawn didn't reply while professor Rowan cleared his throat and pulled something else out of his pockets. Said items turned out to be a Pokedex and five small Poke Balls.

"Wouldn't want to go on a journey without these, right?" he asked.

"Obviously," Lucas replied with a smirk. "Thank you very much, professor."

"You're most wel—"

At that moment Rowan's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it to his ear. "Yes?" he asked. "Good day indeed... Sounds exciting, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I still have a lot of research to conduct... Same to you, Mrs. Mercury... Bye."

He ended the call and placed the phone back into his pocket, saying, "Your mother's waiting for you back home, young man. Make sure to warn her before leaving to your Pokemon journey."

"Don't worry, I will," Lucas replied, wondering what his mother could possibly offer to the professor.

"Now... Dawn, do you mind showing Lucas the town?"

"If I must..." Dawn replied and went past Lucas. "Follow me."

"Sure, me and Stark will keep you company," Lucas said and did a small throat laugh.

He, Stark and Dawn left the building and headed to the east of the town. As he had never been there before, Lucas was throwing glances right and left, examining the surrounding houses and trees. The Piplup was doing the same.

Dawn stopped near a building with red roof and said, "This here is a Pokemon Center. Drop by whenever your Pokemon are down on their health, and you should be fine."

"Sounds good enough," Lucas replied and nodded. He followed her as she went to a nearly identical building with blue roof.

"And this is a Pokemart. Here you can buy everything a Pokemon trainer might find useful," Dawn said. "Those items include: Poke Balls, medicine..."

At that moment Lucas turned right and saw the sea to the south of Sandgem Town. Water's movements reminded him of Lake Verity, the mysterious redhead and her words about a world without conflict.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, bringing him back to reality. "I'm talking to you, Mister."

"Oh right, sorry..." Lucas said with a chuckle. "I just... recalled what happened when that idiot Barry and I decided to visit Lake Verity."

Dawn tilted her head and said, "Well, if you're so smart, then maybe I shouldn't even bother teaching you how to capture wild Pokemon?"

"Y-yeah, I think I can manage that on my own..." Lucas replied with an awkward chuckle, but quickly regained his confident standing.

"Suit yourself," Dawn said in a much calmer and apathetic manner.

Lucas gave her an open-handed gesture and asked, "Why do you have to be so cold? What even made a babe like you this way? Mind telling me a bit abo—"

Dawn immediately extended her arm palm-fist towards Lucas. "Stop right there," she said, pulled out a pen and drew a long line on the ground. "This here is a line between me and you. You are a trainer the professor saw fit to entrust with his Pokemon, and I'm his assistant. That's all we have to know about each other. Do NOT come knocking at the door of my personal life. Got it?"

"Eh, sure, whatever," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I'm much more into that redhead from the lake anyway."

"Whatever," Dawn said and went to the Pokemon Lab. "See you around... I guess."

"Bye-bye!" Lucas exclaimed and waved his hand. _Now, let's see what Moms has in mind._

* * *

By the time Lucas and Stark got back to Twinleaf Town, his wristwatch was showing 11:55 am.

"Man, those Starlies sure are annoying, aren't they?" Lucas asked near the sign in the middle of the town.

"Piplup-pip," Stark said with a nod.

"From what I read, this Pokemon and its evolutions are pretty basic. Doubt I'm gonna catch one of those in the near future."

Stark assumed a proud pose in response.

"Yeah, so far I'm doing fine training you alone," Lucas said with a chuckle. "But we all know it's not going to last, right?"

Stark shrugged.

"But enough blabbering. Time to check out the house!" Lucas exclaimed, and the two of them went to his home. When the wristwatch showed 12:00 am, they opened the door and froze.

The yellow table on the left side of the living room was chock-full of various dishes. In the middle of it, of course, was a white diamond-shaped cake with eighteen candles. Several people — mostly neighbors, his mother and her friends, — were sitting at the table, looking at Lucas and his Pokemon.

The sight amused him, and he said, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

Mrs. Mercury stood up and walked to the front door saying, "Well, the party boy has arrived. Why don't you sit down with us?"

"Gladly," Lucas replied and took a seat. "Shame Mister Rowan and Barry won't be joining us here. The professor's busy while that fool is probably out there training his new Turtwig."

"Indeed," said Mrs. Lewis. "I won't deny it, my boy Barry has been in a hurry since the day he was born. When he came back after his first Pokemon battle with you, Lucas, he said so much and so fast it honestly worried me."

"And, unlike me, he probably didn't check on you before heading off, did he?" Lucas asked.

"Sadly, no," Mrs. Lewis replied with a sigh. "But I digress. Why am I bringing this up on such an occasion?"

"Eh, it's okay, Mrs. Lewis. Don't worry about it," Lucas said and looked at the diamond cake. "Now, what to wish for?"

"Be careful here, my dear," Johanna said showing him an index finger. "Wishes tend to come true, I know that from my own experience. Back when I turned eighteen like you today, I wished for a suave and brash young man in my life." She chuckled and added, "You're just like your father. I wonder when he's going to visit us? It's been, what, two years since he left? Said he had some business in Kanto."

"Yeah, Moms, you're right. I'll pick my wish carefully," Lucas said with a nod. He focused on the eighteen candles on the diamond cake, watched as the pretty yellow flames were slowly consuming them. _Flames,_ he thought and suddenly recalled the Lake Verity episode again. He saw that redhead's eyes and the feeling of ideal loyalty in them. _Oh babe... I had a glance at that world of yours, but guess what? I want more. Yup. I definitely want more than that._ He titled his head and took a deep breath. _I wish to witness the deepest part of your soul._ And then he blew the candles, leaving none of them lit.

Everyone started clapping and screaming, "Happy birthday, Lucas!"

When they stopped, Johanna said, "Well, you made your choice, so you better not be regretting that later, young man."

"Don't worry, Moms," Lucas replied. "I knew exactly what I wanted."


	2. 02: You Can (Not) Escape

I'm compilating an OST for this fanfiction, and let me tell you, finding the right song can be a bitch.

Anyway, I had a lot of fun deciding how Poketches and Trainer IDs would operate. A nice little detail to have.

I originally wanted to extend the Poketch Quiz to ten questions, but then decided to stick to the script, and the script only had three questions.

* * *

Stark fired yet another stream of Bubbles at a wild Starly, and the bird Pokemon dropped to a nearby patch. He and Lucas were training in the L-shaped bunch of tall grass to the west of Route 202. By 3:30 pm many of the Starlies they defeated had already recovered and left, not wishing to battle the two of them again.

"Lup!" Stark shouted and assumed a proud pose.

"Still up? What did Moms even put in your food?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. Stark was already on level 11, but didn't appear tired in the slightest. "Alright, I think we better get going. Let's hope Barry's still in Jubilife City, otherwise he might get in trouble. We don't want it, do we?"

Stark shook his head, and they walked away from tall grass. When they turned right, however, a lass ran up to them.

"Excuse me, are you going to Jubilife City by any chance?" she asked.

"Indeed we are," Lucas replied with a smile. "Is there a problem? You seem troubled, my girl."

The lass blushed and replied, "Well, uh... I think it's better for you to wait until they leave. There's a large flock of Starlies blocking the way."

"Show me," Lucas said, and the three of them went east, walked past a few pines and finally turned left.

What they saw was indeed a huge flock of those bird Pokemon. Some of them were standing among the patches while others were circling in the air. However, all of them were bickering, sometimes even attacking one another.

"Oh dag. Whoever organized this party, must be pretty popular," Lucas remarked.

"Jokes on you, these Pokemon ruined my time here. All I wanted was to train my dear Bidoof, but they beat her not too long ago," the lass said with a mixture of annoyance and sadness on her face. "And the worst part? That Bidoof was my only Pokemon. There's no way I'm going to make it through tall grass safely."

Lucas gave Stark a serious look and said, "Stark? You up for a beating?"

"Lup-lup!" Stark replied with a double nod.

"Say, girl, Jubilife City is closer to us than Sandgem town is, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's true. The map says so," the lass replied with a single nod.

"We're escorting you out of here!" Lucas exclaimed and pointed at the bickering Starlies. "Stark, bubble those two!"

Stark shot a shiny blue bubble at a couple of bickering Starlies, and it hit one of them. When the bird hit the grass, the rest of the flock turned their attention to the company.

"Good, now attack someone else!" Lucas commanded, with Stark shooting another bubble. One of the Starlies cried out loudly, and the whole flock got in the air, looking quite annoyed.

"Uh-oh, I don't like this..." the lass whispered.

"Trust me, we got this! Right, Stark?" Lucas asked pointing at the flock.

And then Stark began shooting bubbles at random. Angry, Starlies dashed towards the Piplup and began pecking him. Well, **trying** to peck him. Some of their attempts went well, but most were reflected by Stark's Pounds. Bubble, Pound, Bubble, Peck, Pound, Bubble, Peck, Bubble, Pound.

When the flock became less crowded, Lucas' eyes widened in surprise. Among the bickering birds was THE brown Starly. It was larger than most, from which Lucas concluded it was their leader.

 _Holy hell,_ he thought. _Missing this one would be a waste._ He pointed at the brown Pokemon and shouted, "Stark, bubble that guy down!"

Stark started shooting bubbles as the Starly dashed towards him. The bird took quite a lot of bubbles, but refused to back down and eventually knocked Stark with a powerful Tackle. Luckily, the Piplup managed to stand up, but he appeared weaker than earlier.

 _Guess the effects of Moms' food start to wear off. We have to hurry then,_ Lucas thought. "Stark, Bubble!"

Stark inhaled and resumed shooting bubbles. Although his main target was the brown Starly, he managed to shoot down a couple of birds from its flock. Poor creatures didn't take the hint it wasn't their fight anymore.

Having taken a few more bubbles, the brown bird Tackled Stark yet again, flew up and went for the third strike. Stark had a harder time getting up, but made it before the Starly hit him.

When the Pokemon went for the fourth attack, Lucas said, "Get ready to Pound."

Stark became still as the bird approached.

"Now!" Lucas shouted when the brown Starly got close, and at that moment Stark Pounded his enemy. "Bubble!" Lucas commanded, and that final attack was enough to bring the Pokemon down. The rest of the Starlies flew away when Lucas threw his Poke Ball at the defeated bird. It buzzed three times, then came a click, and the Pokemon was caught.

Lucas picked it up and pulled out his Pokedex. "Let's see who you are," he said as the picture appeared on his device's screen. Upon capture that Shiny Starly was level 5, had an Adamant nature, and his Characteristic was "Somewhat stubborn".

"Alrighty, you're gonna be Rhodes," Lucas said upon closing his Pokedex. He turned to face the lass and added, "As in, James Rhodes. Ever read Iron Man?" Having gotten a shaking head as a response he said, "Eh, forget it. Let's go."

* * *

To their surprise, no wild Pokemon showed up while they were walking through tall grass. Perhaps they did it out of fear and respect. After all, a Pokemon capable of taking down an entire flock was not to be tampered with.

Finally, they reached Jubilife City. The lass ran up to the entrance before turning around, bowing and saying, "Thank you very much, uh..."

"Lucas. Lucas Mercury," Lucas said with a bow.

"Natalie," the lass said, waved her hand and ran into the Jubilife City streets.

"Okay, man. You did a great job out there. Take a break," Lucas said, and the red ray of light took Stark inside his Poke Ball. Lucas crossed the border of the city, and the first person he saw was Dawn.

"You again. Hi, I guess," she said.

"Good day, babe," Lucas said waving his hand. "Have you seen Barry? Idiot forgot his map."

"The last time we met he was at the Trainers' School. Need me to show you the way?"

"Sure, and this time I promise not to doze off during your explanation. Anger doesn't suit you," Lucas replied with a playful look.

"Fine, let's go then," she said and turned around. "Don't fall behind."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

They made a few dozen steps up north when Dawn stopped. "Alright, now what?" she asked.

At this moment Lucas noticed a coat-wearing man hiding behind a lamppost to the left of the Pokemon Center. He threw a few glances here and there before dashing to the lamppost on the opposite side of the road. The man stayed there for a bit longer, but then quickly returned to his original vault.

"Look at this fool, girl," Lucas murmured into Dawn's ear. "Look at him glancing around in plain sight. He thinks he's invisible or something?" A laugh came from his mouth before he added, "Man, what a joke."

" **Everything** is a joke to you, the way I see it," Dawn responded with a sigh. "I still can't believe the professor entrusted you with his—"

She was about to finish talking when the mysterious man dashed to the two of them and shouted, "Oh no! I've been exposed! A total exposure it is! And by two kids, no less!"

"Oh great, he saw us," Dawn said monotonously. "Good day, sir. I hope we didn't bother you."

"Greetings, Sir Security Sprinter," Lucas said with a bow. "Not sure what you're hollering about, but your cover kinda sucks."

"What?! How did you know?!" the mysterious man replied nervously, but then let out a deep sigh and said, "Oh well, I suppose you're too smart, aren't you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Clearly, you saw me for what I was."

"Oh, that's right!" Lucas said feigning shock. "How didn't I understand earlier? You're a stalker, albeit a really unprofessional one."

"Still in denial, aren't you? Don't bother. I understand now that you realized I was an International Police Officer," the mysterious man replied. "Well, if that's how things are, allow me to properly introduce myself. My fellow officers from the force, they call me Looker, and that's how you should address me the next time we meet."

"Looker, eh?" Lucas asked and examined Looker's outfit and face. "The force you speak of must have plenty of women then."

Dawn sighed and said, "I'm sorry for his behavior, Mr. Looker. You see, this guy is a total clown. He doesn't take **anything** seriously."

"Oh really now?" Looker asked, tilted his head and gave Lucas a threatening look. "Then I will question you, young man. Does the phrase 'Thou Shalt Not Steal' tell you anything?"

"It does, sir. Don't worry about it," Lucas replied with a small bow. "Oh, and my name's Lucas."

"Good answer, Lucas," Looked said and lowered his head. "Do you know why some people don't follow your example?" He extended his right hand towards Lucas. "Because there's just and there's wicked. Wicked be the petty thieves like Team Galactic, stealing Pokemon and information from other people. Devoid of shame, they do whatever it takes." He slowly clenched his right hand into fist. "And they shall know Me, not in mercy, but by My vengeance on them. They shall know I am the Law when I lay My vengeance upon them."

"G-guess so," Lucas said with a nervous chuckle. _Holy hell... I could've sworn he was a clown a minute ago..._ Trying to keep it cool, he asked, "Oh, by the way, what do those Team Galactic guys look like? Just so I know when I see one."

"It will be hard to miss them, I think. However, if you insist, I shall be giving an explanation. They are a group of people dressed in spacesuit-like clothes of gray and white."

"Gray and white, huh...?" Lucas asked, and the moment he did, he saw the Lake Verity redhead again. This time, however, he paid special attention to her outfit. Dark gray sleeves and tights, white skirt and boots, and a golden "G" on her chest. He looked into the sky. _Damn, girl, you got yourself in trouble..._ he thought. _This clown might be a problem. I better keep my mouth shut around him._

"What's the matter, young man?" Looker asked with a suspicious look. "Have you, perhaps, seen any of those people?"

"Erm, no, not really, sir," Lucas said shaking his head. "I just dozed off for a moment. It happens. Just ask Dawn."

"Yep, he had the nerve to daydream while I was explaining to him the functions of the Pokemart," Dawn said with a nod. "I'm not sure he's going to last long as a trainer."

"Critical as always. I like that."

"Oh Arceus..." Dawn said with a sigh.

Looker cleared his throat and said, "Now, Lucas and Dawn. There are two things I'd like to ask of you. First, if you see me again, don't talk to me unless you have valuable information to share. Two, keep your eyes open, for shady people are everywhere. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Lucas and Dawn replied in unison.

"Very well then," Looker said and hid his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I shall be taking my leave now. Good luck, you two."

He went up north, leaving Lucas and Dawn alone.

"Wow, would you look at that," Lucas said. "This clown sure know how to be intimidating."

"As you wish," Dawn replied and pointed at a big building with red roof standing on the left side of the road. "Now, this here is the Trainers' School. Your friend should be inside. I shall be taking my leave as well. Have fun."

"See you around, babe," Lucas said waving his hand. "Okay, first things first, I better let my Pokemon rest. Rhodes in particular could use a break after such a brutal beating."

* * *

With Stark and Rhodes in the kind hands of the nurses, Lucas left the Pokemon Center and decided to take a look around. To the southwest was the Global Terminal — the main attraction of the city. Dozens of people from all around the Sinnoh region were visiting it to meet and chat with trainers from other regions. Lucas heard that Poketches had a phone app, but it could only let a person reach so far.

It didn't take him long to find the Jubilife TV building — the very place that tried to "intimidate" younger trainers with its image of Professor Rowan. A worker wouldn't let Lucas inside, saying the place was off-limits due to weekly maintenance works. Not upset in the slightest, Lucas went to the Trainers' School and came face to face with Barry.

"Lucas!" Barry shouted pointing his finger at Lucas. "Finally showed up, huh?! I've been training and practicing moves like crazy! What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, man. Dawn and I met some creep who called himse—"

"Alright, fine, well, you're here which means I can finally show you what I've learned!" Barry exclaimed and prepared to draw his Poke Balls, but then paused. "Actually, let's take this outside."

"Erm, man, there's something you don't—"

"I've read **every** single book while you and that assistant bitch were hanging out! There's **no** way you're gonna beat me **this** time! Now let's go!"

"Fine, fine..." Lucas said with a sigh as the two of them walked outside the building. They stopped near the spot where he and Dawn met Looker.

"Alright, good enough," Barry concluded, and once again his hand went after a Poke Ball. "Now, prepare yourself! My well-trained Pokemon are ready to wipe the floor with you!"

"Barry, my whole team is at the Pokemon Ce—!"

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted stopping the two of them. "Are you Pokemon trainers?"

Lucas and Barry turned to the north and saw three clowns in yellow outfits. One of them stepped aside, and a puffy middle-aged man in a purple suit walked from behind the other one. "Well, well, well, what have we here? A couple of young hotheads," he said. "Tell me, do you happen to possess Poketches?"

"Hell"—Barry looked at his right wrist—"no..."

"Well, me neither," Lucas said and shrugged.

"How primitive..." the man said shaking his head. "But fear not, for I am here to fix that. Allow me to introduce myself first. I am the President of the Poketch Company. That is correct. I am the one responsible for the manufacturing of this _wonderful_ device."

"Greetings, Mister President," Lucas said with a bow. "Thank you very much for your kindness."

"Ohoho, slow down, young man. Before you can get your hands on this nifty device, you'll have to complete a test my friends will put you through."

"I'd gladly do that, but I'm afraid my Pokemon are at the Pokemon Center."

"This isn't a test of strength, my boy," the President said and shook his head. "This is a test of knowledge. You have to answer three skill-testing questions. If you get all of them correct, one of our Poketches is yours."

"A test of knowledge? That's right up my valley," Lucas replied and glanced at Barry. "I'd like to go first, if you don't mind. In return, I promise to let you challenge Oreburgh's Gym Leader before I do so. Deal?"

"Deal, deal, just hurry up," Barry said with a groan.

"Alright then," Lucas said and cracked his fingers. "Shoot!"

"Question #1," the first clown said. "You can fight either a wild level 9 Bidoof or a level 9 Bidoof that belongs to a trainer. Which is more profitable in terms of gaining experience?"

"The second option is more profitable. Wild Pokemon are driven by instinct. Trainers command their Pokemon to make complex moves. Figuring out ways to counter those moves is much more intellectually rewarding than fighting an enraged beast."

"Ding-ding! That's right!" the other clown said. "Questions #2. Let's say you have a Shinx that knows Bite, Fire Fang, Ice Fang and Thunder Fang. You're facing off against a Starly. Which of these attacks will do most damage?"

"Thunder Fang. While Flying-type Pokemon like Starly are weak against both, Electric-type and Ice-type attacks, this move is more effective because Shinx is an Electric-type Pokemon."

"Ding-ding-ding! You are correct!" the third clown exclaimed. "Question #3. Suppose you give your Pokemon a Potion, and then the two of you get into a battle against someone else. Eventually your trusty partner becomes down on its health. Will it heal itself?"

"No, it won't. Potions are humans' creation, so Pokemon have no idea how to use them by themselves. Berries, however, they will eat with no objections."

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding! Spot on!" the President said. "Congratulations! As an acknowledgment of your intelligence, here, have one of our Poketches." He handed Lucas a blue wristwatch-like device.

"Thank you, sir," Lucas removed his own wristwatch from his right wrist and put on the Poketch. "Now my right arm will be much more useful than it was before."

"Glad to hear that," the President said with a chuckle. "Now, I suppose it's your friend's turn."

"Yes, yes, yes! It is!" Barry shouted and jumped in front of Lucas. "Fire away!"

"Question #1," the first clown said. "You have to choose between a wild level 5 Starly and a trained level 5 Starly. Which is the greater source of experience?"

"Well, uh..." Barry replied and started scratching his head. "Damn! I'll be right back!" He ran inside the Trainers' School building.

 _I better pick up my boys,_ Lucas thought and went to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Lucas walked back into the streets of Jubilife City to find no Barry. Stark and Rhodes were on his hands, but his rival was nowhere to be seen.

 _Has he given up? Maybe. Perhaps he decided it wasn't worth the effort,_ Lucas thought. _Anyway, time to move out._

He went to the couple of eastern lampposts and walked into the grassy terrain of Route 203.

"LUCAS!" Barry shouted. His voice caused Lucas to freeze, but he quickly turned around and jumped aside so that his rival wouldn't ram him. After a few pants Barry exclaimed, "I finally did it! I've got a Poketch!" He showed Lucas his yellow device and said, "Now I'm finally equipped, which means we can battle! Now's high time to figure out which one of us is the strongest trainer in Sinnoh!"

"Alright, fool!" Lucas exclaimed and drew a Poke Ball. "You're on!"

"Go, Scar!" Barry shouted. His Poke Ball let out a small blue lion with yellow eyes. The Shinx looked happy, but Lucas saw a few scars on him.

"That's so like you," Lucas said and threw him Poke Ball in the air. "Go, Stark!"

"Lup!" Stark said upon materializing in our world.

"Stark, Bubble!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Scar, Charge!" Barry shouted.

Stark fired a stream of bubbles at Scar as the enemy Pokemon surrounded himself with a sparkling yellow aura. He took a few hit before Barry commanded, "Tackle!"

Scar went after Stark, dodging the enemy's bubbles in the process. The yellow aura disappeared as he knocked Stark off his feet.

"Stark, Pound!" Lucas commanded sending the Piplup towards the enemy Shinx with a glowing wing.

"Tackle!" Barry exclaimed, and Scar went to ran Stark. However, the latter made it first, sending his Shinx flying back to his master. Scar attempted to stand up, but couldn't. "No! Scar!" Barry shouted.

"Reading books won't win your fights — well-timed breaks do," Lucas said and returned Stark to his Poke Ball.

"Scar, come back!" Barry exclaimed as his Pokemon disappeared in the red light. "Damn, I should've remembered that sooner!" He threw another Poke Ball in the air and said, "No matter! Turtwig smash!"

Banner was visibly less bruised than Scar, but still looked like he could use a break or two.

"Alright, Rhodes! Your time has come!" Lucas shouted releasing his shiny Starly into the battlefield.

"Not fa—Oh wait, I remember now!" Barry exclaimed and pointed at Rhodes. "Banner, Razor Leaf!"

"Tur!" Banner exclaimed and started throwing sharp leaves at Rhodes.

"Dodge," Lucas said, and his Starly avoided just about every leaf that went his way. Once Banner stopped wasting his green, Lucas shouted, "Now Quick Attack!"

Rhodes hit Banner, and Barry wasn't fast enough to do something about it. Lucas ordered another hit, and Rhodes rammed the turtle Pokemon again.

When Rhodes went for the third attack, Barry shouted, "Absorb!"

Banner shot a red beam at Rhodes, causing the bird Pokemon to cringe in pain. When the beam disappeared, Rhodes finally hit his enemy, but that didn't knock him out.

"Good job, Banner!" Barry exclaimed. "Razor Leaf!"

A storm of sharp leaves started coming from Banner's seedling. One of the leaves hit Rhodes. He didn't fall, but Lucas realized that it did some damage. Tired as he may be, Banner was still a trained Pokemon while Rhodes was caught not too long ago.

"Quick Attack!" Lucas shouted.

"Absorb!" Barry shouted.

This time Rhodes put everything into this strike and knocked Banner out hard. Sighing with relief, the bird Pokemon flew into Lucas' hand, and the trainer said, "Yep, these are the kinds of Pokemon Stark and I are dealing with, Rhodes. Welcome to the band."

Rhodes happily chirped a couple of times before Lucas returned him to his Poke Ball.

"DAMN!" Barry exclaimed. "Fine, I messed that up! But we're still gonna win the badge before you know it! Banner, come back!" The red light took the Pokemon inside, with Barry turning around and screaming, "GOTTA GO FAST!"

The next moment he disappeared into the cave. Lucas shrugged and just ran after the guy. He felt like Barry needed him.

* * *

By the time the two of them reached Oreburgh City, it was already 5:30 pm. Taking a look around, Lucas found no signs of nature — or at least of what that term meant to him. Cream paths among the dark brown dirt, black roofs of the houses, rocks scattered all over the city — everything looked used. It was the type of place where people stop, but only for the duration of their work term.

Having figured that much out, Lucas saw Barry standing near the Gym and looking into his eyes. He got there and noticed a youngster right beside his rival.

"Finally!" Barry exclaimed. "Quit slowing down on me! In any case, the Gym Leader ain't here. He's at the mine to the south, so we better show him that we mean—!"

"Wait wait wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Lucas asked grabbing his left arm.

"Oh right..." Barry said and slapped himself. "How am I gonna fight when my team's down...? Fine, I'll go let 'em rest! GOTTA GO FAST!" With that, he ran to the east and disappeared in the Pokemon Center. Lucas followed him here, but before he could open the door, his rival popped out of the building and ran back to the Gym.

Lucas chuckled and turned right to discover massive ore-transporting mechanisms. He looked at the Gym again and noticed Barry simply jogging around that building. A camper in green clothes joined him, but he was obviously no match for Lucas' "favourite" runner.

 _He's gonna sleep well this night,_ Lucas thought and walked down south. The buzzing of dozens of machines accompanied him as he entered the Oreburgh Mine.

The coal-collecting mechanism went all the way down, with Lucas walking between two conveyors. Going down the stairs, he eventually made his way to the lowest level and walked into the room with a colossal, black body of coal in the middle.

A man with a helmet walked up to him and asked, "Welcome to the Oreburgh Mine, son. What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to your boss, good sir." Lucas replied. "Is the Gym Leader here by any chance?"

"You mean Roark? Yes, he is here," the worker turned around and pointed at the black monolith. "He's behind this baby, most likely digging fossils. You'll recognize him by the red helmet."

"Thanks," Lucas replied, made a few steps and added. "Fine baby. Hope you're treating it well."

The worker laughed as Lucas moved closer to the monolith. He walked to the opposite side of it and soon sighted the red helmet. It belonged to a man with cordovan hair dressed in a gray working suit. Beside him was a Geodude, and in front of both of them was a huge rock.

"You must be Roark," Lucas said walking closer to him. "I'm here to—"

"Rock Smash!" Roark commanded, and the Geodude ruthlessly crushed the rock in front of them. Lucas jumped and covered his face to protect it from the flying bits. When the dust settled, he saw the remains of the rock with a red four-point star in the middle. "Damn..." Roark said with a sigh. "Oh well, at least I can sell it."

Lucas cleared his throat.

"What? Oh..." Roark said and wiped his forehead. "Sorry. I was so excited about discovering a rare fossil I didn't notice you were here. My bad."

"Eh, it's okay, really," Lucas said. "Though I must say you seem pretty passionate about 'breaking in.'"

"What can I say? Digging up fossils and other underground treasures is like having an exciting match. Every new rock you're going to smash, every new opponent you're going to fight... it's all full of surprises, uncertainty. You never know what's next, and that's simply amazing."

"Guess so," Lucas said with a nervous chuckle. "Speaking of matches, me and my fool of a friend came here to challenge you."

"I see," Roark said and adjusted his helmet. "Unfortunately, I'll be busy until the time out. That, and my Pokemon are tired. I'm afraid you and your friend will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Alright," Lucas said with a nod. "See you tomorrow, Mister Roark."

"Already looking forward to this," Roark replied.

Lucas turned around to go, but quickly went back and said, "Oh, almost forgot! The name's Lucas, and my friend is Barry."

"Good night, Lucas and Barry."

Lucas made his way back to the surface and thought, _This Roark guy sure is friendly. Getting the Coal Badge will be a piece of cake_.

* * *

"Alright! Now that my team has had their rest, I'm going to take on Roark!" Barry shouted the next day at 7:30 am. "I shall have the Coal Badge, and you're not gonna stop me!"

"Wasn't going to," Lucas replied calmly. "Actually, I'd like to see **how** you're going to kick his ass."

"Oh yeah? I shall grant your wish then!" Barry replied and dashed out of the Pokemon Center.

Lucas sighed, walked up to the counter and said, "Good morning. I'd like to take my Pokemon back."

"Please show me your Trainer Card," the nurse replied. "We will need your full name and Trainer ID."

"Sure, here it is," Lucas said, pulled out his Trainer Card and showed it to the nurse. Lucas Mercury, 52209.

The nurse inserted it into a small gray device, and after a few seconds she returned the Card to Lucas and said, "I see. One moment." She turned around and walked through the door that was behind her. Soon she came back with two Poke Balls. "Here are your Pokemon. Take care now."

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I will," Lucas replied, took his Poke Balls, left the Center and headed to the Gym. Once he got inside, he caught Barry's annoyed look.

"About time! I was kind enough to let you be my audience, and that's how you repay me? Jeez..." Barry said with a sigh.

"Apologies. I had to pick my boys up," Lucas replied and looked at Roark who was standing on top of a stone hill. There were three sets of stairs — the one in the middle was leading to the Gym Leader, the other two were leading to the audience stand.

Lucas and Barry climbed up the middle set and entered a circle-shaped battlefield. Roark was cracking his fingers when the two of them walked up to him.

"Morning, young trainers. Now, which one of you will go first?" he asked.

"This guy will," Lucas said and turned around. "And I shall be taking my place if you don't mind."

"Yeah!" Barry exclaimed. "You'll get to watch me smash! Consider it an honor!"

"Yeah, yeah, as you wish," Lucas replied and made his way to the audience stand. Roark was now standing on the right side of the battlefield and facing Barry. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Great!" Roark said and gave Barry a confident look. "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Two!" Barry replied. "More than enough!"

"I see. In that case I'll only use two."

"Suit yourself, sir," Barry said and tilted his head. "It'll be over before you know it anyway. Not even an army can hold me down."

"We'll have to see about that!" Roark exclaimed and threw one of his Poke Balls up high. "Go, Geodude!"

A round rock with face and two human-like arms entered the battlefield.

"Get him, Banner!" Barry shouted also throwing a Poke Ball in the air.

* * *

"Hidden Power," Roark ordered calmly, and the purple flashes of light finally knocked Scar out. During the combat Barry used both of his Pokemon, and although they managed to damage Geodude severely, the Rock Pokemon still emerged victorious. After all, Rollout is a tough move to take, especially after you've been rolling around for a while.

Barry realized that, but couldn't do much about it. And when he thought he found a way out, the Geodude just smashed his Shinx against the battlefield and added Hidden Power for a good measure.

"DAAAMN!" Barry shouted and fell on his knees. "I lost! Again!"

"Well, you sure came pretty close," Roark said with a sigh. "So, who's next?"

"I am," Lucas replied and rose his hand. _This Roark guy sure knows his game. I was a fool for underestimating him..._ He walked down the stairs to meet up with an upset Barry.

"Get him, Lucas! You better get him, you hear me?!" he shouted.

"Oh, I will," Lucas replied feigning overconfidence. _Man, if one of his other Pokemon also has Hidden Power, things might get scary. What type will it be? There's no telling..._ He rapidly shook his head and climbed up the middle stairs. _Oh, just quit it already. You're not here for that._

By the time he arrived, Roark already returned his Geodude back to its Poke Ball. "Well now, are you ready?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Definitely," Lucas replied calmly. "I've seen enough."

"Hope so. Two against two?"

"Yep, and don't go easy on me. Let your Geodude rest."

"Adorable," Roark said with a chuckle before throwing a Poke Ball in the air. "Go, Onix!"

A rock serpent with a long horn appeared on the battlefield and roared proudly.

"Come out, Stark," Lucas said sending out his Piplup.

"Screech!" Roark commanded, and his Onix began shooting destructive sound waves.

"Stark, run!" Lucas ordered. The penguin successfully avoided most of the waves, but jogging quickly started to wear him out.

"Slam!"

The Onix swung its tail in Stark's direction.

"Jump and then use Bubble!" Lucas commanded, and his partner did just that. The Onix didn't like the bubble stream.

"Screech!" Roark shouted, and the sound waves came back. They destroyed the bubbles and were now lowering Stark's defenses. When the Rock Snake Pokemon stopped, Roark said, "Slam!"

This attempt was successful. The Piplup flew to the edge of the battlefield, but stood up. Not immediately, but still.

"Thanks for not leaving the party, Stark! Now run up to that guy. I've got an idea," Lucas said sending his Pokemon to the enemy.

"Screech!" Roark commanded.

"Don't mind the sound! Go after the tail!" Lucas commanded. And sure enough, despite the sound waves, Stark bravely reached the Rock Snake's tail and grabbed it.

"Onix, swing him off!"

"Now close your eyes and just shoot bubbles! Try to get out as much as possible! You'll see why!"

The Onix began swinging its tail, but Stark wouldn't let go. The penguin closed his eyes and began shooting bubbles everywhere around him. Some of them got blown by the Onix's tail, but the ones that didn't, were staying in the air.

After a good portion of them surrounded the enemy Pokemon, Lucas shouted, "Blow 'em!"

At that moment Stark released the tail and shot a few more bubbles, this time faster than previously. Those shiny orbs of water exploded, bringing the enemy Onix down.

"Wonderful!" Roark exclaimed and clapped his hands. "I had no idea you could use Bubble that way."

"Well, glad I managed to surprise you, Mister Roark," Lucas responded with a bow. _Good job, Lucas. You got this._

"Lup!" Stark assumed a proud pose, and his body started emitting light. Shining orbs of white surrounded him as he began to grow. Two ridges appeared on his head, toes of his feet turned into sharp claws. Finally, the light faded, revealing a much bigger penguin with four white button-like spots and light blue wing tips. "Prinplup!"

"Hahahaha! That's what you get for taking down such a huge beast," Lucas said with a confident smile. For a few seconds Stark's wing tips glowed, but Lucas didn't understand why. _Hmm... why does it look so familiar?_

"Onix, come back," Roark said and withdrew the fallen Rock Snake. "Congratulations, Lucas. Even with his defenses down, your Pokemon still prevailed. Man, it makes my blood boil."

"Then bring it. How about another surprise?" Lucas asked.

"No problem!" Roark exclaimed and threw a Poke Ball towards Stark. "Come out, Cranidos!"

A gray dinosaur with a blue dome-shaped head appeared on the battlefield, sending shivers down Lucas' spine. He kept his confident standing, but everything inside of him froze like the top of Mt. Coronet. _That guy... I've read about his kind before..._ Lucas thought. _Damn, this doesn't look good... I might... actually be_ _ **screwed**_ _..._

"Well, are we standing around or what?" Roark asked and pointed at Stark. "Headbutt!"

"S-Stark, Bubble!" Lucas commanded trying his best not to scream in terror. Stark started doing what his trainer asked, but the enemy Cranidos quickly avoided the shooting and rammed into the Prinplup. The penguin flew to the edge of the battlefield — the same one he visited during the brawl with the Onix. He had problems standing up, and that caused Lucas to gulp.

"Finish him off!" Roark exclaimed, and his Cranidos went after Stark.

"Run away from there!" Lucas screamed nervously. "Bubble that guy!"

Stark left the edge, turned to the Cranidos and attempted to shoot it again, but the dinosaur dodged his attack again.

"Run! You won't take this hit! Just run!" Lucas shouted almost desperately. Fortunately, this time his penguin managed to dodge as well. "Great job! Just keep at it! I... need a minute."

Stark nodded and began circling on the battlefield, shooting bubbles the enemy Cranidos was dodging without much problem.

Meanwhile, Lucas assumed a pensive pose, and that thawed some of his inner chill. _Cranidos' skull is harder than metal, so getting hit now is not an option. Think... how am I gonna stop that guy...? He keeps dodging our bubbles._ Suddenly, a spark went though Lucas' head. _Wait... stop? Dodging?_ An image of Stark's shiny wing tip crossed his mind as well, and returned to our world to discover a panting Stark. "I got it!"

"Let's wrap this up," Roark said and cracked his fingers. "Head Smash!"

A blue aura surrounded the enemy Cranidos as the Head Butt Pokemon dashed towards Stark.

"Stark!" Lucas screamed with joy. "Wait for him!" Stark stopped running around and turned to face the approaching Cranidos. When the dinosaur got close enough, Lucas commanded, "Dodge and use Metal Claw on its legs!" Tired, Stark barely made it before the enemy hit him. With his wing tips shining, the penguin took a breath and smashed the Cranidos' legs. "Do it again!" Lucas shouted, and Stark did.

The enemy dinosaur roared in pain. "Headbutt, now!" Roark exclaimed, but it was too late.

"BUBBLE!" Lucas screamed with widened eyes. Stark took a really deep breath and blasted the Cranidos with an especially powerful stream of bubbles. The dinosaur fell, unable to respond.

"Prinplup!" Stark exclaimed and threw his right wing in the air.

"Sple-e-endid!" Roark said and clapped his hands with a chuckle. "Not only did you figure out your own Pokemon, but you made my Cranidos dig his own grave. I'm impressed."

"I did? I mean, glad to hear that, Mister Roark," Lucas replied and, unable to keep it bottle any long, let out a long sigh of relief. "It's over..."

"Pretty much," Roark said upon walking up to him. He showed him THE brown badge with a hexagon in the middle. "You proved yourself not once, but twice during the match. As a reward, here's the official Coal Badge."

"Thank you," Lucas said quietly and accepted the badge from Roark's hand. He then took a deep breath and smiled confidently. "That was a good match."

"Glad to hear that," Roark said with a nod. "Gotta warn you, though. Other Gym Leaders are much tougher than me, so you better learn how to deal with that."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Lucas replied. His playfulness started coming back. "Anyway, I should probably head to the Pokemon Center now. Stark has had enough battling, I think."

Stark nodded, and the two of them headed to the stairs when Barry materialized in front of them. "What happened to you, Lucas? What was that all about?" he asked. "Have you turned into a coward by any chance?"

"Keep dreaming, fool," Lucas replied with an arrogant smirk. "Yeah, I kiiinda lost my balance here. However, unlike you, I actually learned something from this battle. You gotta keep an eye on your Pokemon at all times. You might just figure out the way to victory."

"Sh-shut up! Not my fault Banner is slower than Stark!"

"Well, maaaybe if you treated him better and battled the right wild Pokemon, he would become just a liiiittle faster."

"Quit stretching words! It's annoying!"

"Then quit forgetting things!"

Roark laughed before Barry could respond. The boys looked at him, and Barry asked, "What's so funny?" He got no reply, and after a few seconds, Lucas started laughing as well.

* * *

Well, as you can see, Lucas isn't as hot as he seems. Watch and learn, OC creators. This Is How To Be A Human.


	3. 03: I'll Keep You Safe

Finally! This one faced a lot of disappointing delays. Part of me even considered giving up, but only part. The rest of me kept the faith in this project, just like it did with _Glassified_ during last year's NaNoWriMo.

Also, I LOVED writing Lucas' female Budew. The way her kind functions, body movements, attacks, sounds — everything. Hope you'll have just as much fun reading all of that.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 _Man, Stark sure saved me from under the rubble,_ Lucas thought walking through Route 203 and occasionally looking at his Poketch. The clock above the pixelated Pikachu turned to 11:00 am when he approached Jubilife City. _Alrighty, my next target is Eterna City. From what I read, the local Gym Leader uses Grass-type Pokemon. Rhodes should do nicely._

Lucas stopped walking when he heard someone going his way. He rose his head and saw Looker. Officer had the same expression he had while explaining the lot of Team Galactic — and any other "bad guy" for that matter.

 _Oh boy, this clown again,_ Lucas thought.

"Greetings, Lucas," Looker said. "Been investigating Jubilife City, I have. However, I found there to be no shady characters. How about you?"

"Oreburgh City seems to be pretty clean too. Well, as clean as a coal-mining city can be anyway."

"Good. Very good," Looker said with a smile. "Remember what I said, though. Keep your eyes open and contact me when you see anyone suspicious." He looked at Lucas' Poketch and added, "Oh, and speaking of contacting me, I believe we have not shared our IDs."

"Guess we haven't," Lucas said with a shrug. He felt really creeped out when Looker approached him and whispered his ID into his ear. 62009. Lucas typed it down, and the only search result was Looker's account. He pressed the screen, establishing the connection with the Interpol agent.

Looker finally distanced himself from Lucas and said, "Good, now there should be no problems."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said. "Sadly, I don't think Lucas is a good nickname for a Houndour."

"Oh youth and their jokes. But I do not have need for anything else. I shall therefore not take anymore of your time," Looker said and waved his hand. "Goodbye for now."

"See you around," Lucas said when Looker walked past him. _Alright, Lucas, be cool. His behavior would creep anyone out. You're not special_ _in_ _ **that**_ _regard_ _. And think, you told him nothing of that mysterious girl. After all, you want her out of trouble._ _Now quit fooling around and move it._

He entered Jubilife City, turned right, and a big smile appeared on his face. Professor Rowan and Dawn were standing near the northern entrance of the city. To the left of them Lucas saw a couple of turquoise-haired men in gray-and-white suits. Curious, he went north, and that's when one of the suited men started talking again.

"I repeat," he said. "Hand over the research, or you'll be in trouble. By meeting our demands, Team Galactic's demands, you'll be doing us all a favor."

Professor Rowan and Dawn said nothing.

"Professor Rowan!" Lucas exclaimed. "It's been too long. Oh, I see your assistant's here too. How's it been, babe?"

"Fine, thanks," Dawn replied coldly.

"Nice to see you too, Lucas," Professor Rowan said. "How's your journey so far?"

"Well, to begin with," Lucas said and pulled out the Coal Badge, "I earned the Coal Badge. Roark gave me some trouble, but in the end, I managed to brave his challenge."

"My goodness, time sure flies fast. I gave you your first Pokemon and the Pokedex no earlier than yesterday. Yet here you are, already fighting for the badges."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to you. Your papers sure have a lot of practical use, professor."

"Glad to hear that," Professor Rowan said with a smile.

"Hey now," the same suited man said with a stomp. "We're talking business here. We clearly made ourselves clear on this one."

"Oh? And who might you be?" Lucas asked. "Nah, actually, I've heard of you. Team Galactic, I presume?"

"Congratulations on not being as ignorant as the rest of those fools," the Team Galactic grunt said.

"We need the professor's research so that our boss can fulfill his grand scheme," his partner said.

"Wow, sounds global," Lucas said. "Your boss sure is a major badass."

"He is," the second grunt said. "You know, you look smart. Obviously, a guy like yourself should be capable of comprehending the mission Master Cyrus entrusted us with."

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait! Cyrus? Cyrus..." Lucas muttered pretending to be digging the archives of his memory. Pretty soon his eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "Cyrus! Oh, that handsome miniskirt chaser! That dude could seduce an innocent girl all the way to bed!" He saw that one of the grunts became angry and added, "Sorry I didn't remember that sooner! You see, I'm an idiot!"

"Oh wow, you admitted it," Dawn said in a slight surprise. "Not bad for the first step."

"Much obliged," Lucas said with a bow.

"Hey! What do you take us for?!" the first grunt asked furiously.

"We've misjudged you," the second grunt said. "You're just like everyone else."

"Come on, guys, chill," Lucas said with a chuckle. "I understand not having a girlfriend must suck for you two. I really do. However, you're not making yourselves any more desirable right now."

The grunts pulled out their Poke Balls.

"Alright, funny guy!" the first grunt exclaimed. "Time to teach you a lesson of respect!"

"We shall no longer let you insult Master Cyrus!" the second grunt added.

"Oh boy, what did I get myself into..." Lucas said in a fake, tragic voice. He turned to Dawn and asked, "Hey, babe, mind keeping me company?"

"Professor?" Dawn asked.

"Yes please," Professor Rowan said with a nod.

"Fine..." Dawn said and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Protecting the professor's documents is my duty, even if it means teaming up with a total clown of a trainer."

Professor Rowan stepped aside, leaving Lucas and Dawn face to face with the grunts.

"Go, Stunky!" the first grunt exclaimed and released a purple skunk with a stripe of cream-colored fur.

"Get 'em, Glameow!" the second grunt shouted, and a gray cat with a spring-shaped tail entered the battlefield.

"Come out, Rhodes!" Lucas exclaimed releasing his new shiny friend.

Dawn silently threw her Poke Ball up, and a Buneary — a brown, bipedal bunny with a light tan fleece — appeared on the battlefield.

"Doesn't suit you at all," Lucas remarked before pointing at the enemy Glameow. "Rhodes, Wing Attack!"

"Pound," Dawn commanded.

And the battle—or, rather, a blow-trading show—began. Rhodes and the Buneary were hitting the opponents with their wings and ears respectively. The Stunky and the Glameow were responding with scratches. At one point the Stunky tried to poison Dawn's Buneary, but Rhodes blew the Poison Gas cloud away.

With no comment at all Dawn ordered her Pokemon to Pound again, and that finally knocked the Stunky out. After complimenting her performance Lucas sent Rhodes for a Quick Attack that finished the Glameow off.

"Nooooo!" the first grunt shouted. "My Pokemon!"

"What have you done to our Pokemon?!" the second grunt asked.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Lucas asked in a somewhat disappointed manner. "I'm sorry, Rhodes. I thought they would be stronger."

But Rhodes didn't seem to mind — he happily flapped his wings before turning into a flash of light. What came out of it was a larger bird with a long tuft of feathers and a big, grayish-brown spot on its forehead.

"Oh hi, Lady Evolution," Lucas said. "First Stark, now this tough guy. There's no stopping you!"

"That's the result of proper training, young man," Professor Rowan remarked. "According to my research, around 29% of Sinnoh Pokemon evolve after extensive training. Others grow under much different conditions. For example, a Budew, which you can find at Route 204, requires love and care above all."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me of that, professor," Lucas said. "I do want myself a Roserade." He looked at where the grunts were only to find that they went north.

"We'll be seeing you again!" the first grunt shouted.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" the second grunt added.

"Good determination!" Lucas exclaimed and waved his hand. "Give it a little more, and ladies will be all over you!"

"Thank you for saving my research, Lucas," Professor Rowan said after clearing his throat. "That Team Galactic though... I wonder what 'grand scheme' they were talking about?"

"Eh, they probably want to find a way to unleash a Pokemon's true potential, create powerful fighters and sell them," Lucas replied. "Getting mad cash through rare and strong Pokemon. Reminds me of those Team Rocket bandits from Kanto. I'm sure you've heard of them."

"Unfortunately, I have," Professor Rowan said with a sigh. "Anyway, thanks again. Take care now."

Having said that, he went south, with Dawn following him.

"Babe?" Lucas asked. "Are you sure you don't want to get to know me better?"

Dawn turned around and said, "I'm pretty sure you're headed to Eterna City. I shall therefore not take anymore of your time. Bye." She bowed, turned back to the professor, and the two of them left.

"Bye..." Lucas muttered. _Jeez, what's with that cold way of saying goodbye?_ He soon saw a puffy, average-looking man going his way. _Who's that?_ he thought.

"Good day, sir. Saw you battling those goons, and I must say you did a great job," the puffy man said.

"Oh? Thanks."

"As a reward for giving such a great performance, here, have this."

The puffy man pulled out a big, pink, heart-shaped box.

"Looks nice, dude, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with it," Lucas said with a confused look on his face.

"This is the Fashion Case," the man explained. "You can use it to store accessories which can come in handy during Pokemon Super Contests or photo sessions."

"I see."

"If you fancy a photo session, you should head to the Jubilife TV building. But if you're into impressing the public, you're in luck. In three days from now Hearthome City will be holding a Super Contest."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucas said and took the case. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem."

The man left, and Lucas placed the Fashion Case in his bag. _Contests, huh?_ he thought. _Yeah, I read about those. You have to be an entertainer and show moves that aren't necessarily powerful, but look nice. Doubt I'm gonna participate in one of those, but I'll keep that thing anyway._

* * *

"Tackle!" an Aroma Lady told her Cherubi — a deep-pink, two-headed cherry Pokemon with a purple-red stripe on its face.

"Wing Attack!" Lucas commanded, and the battle between the Cherry Pokemon and Rhodes was over. The trainers withdrew their Pokemon and shook hands. Lucas went to a tall grass bunch under Floaroma Town. "Well damn. We went through so much grass already, and still no Budew. I thought they'd be most active by now."

Lucas knew that Budews show up more often during the day than during the morning, the evening or the night. Being the "baby" Pokemon they are, they need a lot of solar energy to grow properly. They also tend to hibernate to cope with a lack of sunlight during cold times.

When Lucas was about to enter Floaroma Town, he heard a squeak he hoped to hear sooner. The trainer turned left and saw a Budew — a green, bipedal, rosebud-like Pokemon. It was playing in a nearby fenced flowerbed. "Finally!" he exclaimed and sent out Rhodes. "Wing Attack!"

When Rhodes went after the Budew, the Bud Pokemon started running among the flowers in panic. None of the Wing Attacks reached its target.

"Double Team!" Lucas ordered, and a ring of Staravias surrounded a poor Grass-type Pokemon. The Budew was squeaking and throwing glances trying to figure out which Rhodes was real. "Now, Quick Attack!"

The impact rendered the Bud Pokemon silent and sent it flying towards him. He threw his Poke Ball, and a click soon confirmed the capture was a success.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed and pulled out his Pokedex. "Let's see now... Female, level 3, Gentle nature, and the Characteristic is 'Often lost in thought.'" He sighed and concluded, "Damn... Seems like we dove in without looking, eh Rhodes?"

Rhodes shrugged before Lucas withdrew him and finally entered Floaroma Town. There, he sat down near the Pokemon Center and brought his Budew out of her Poke Ball. She had two bruises — one from Rhodes' beak, one from the sphere that got her. Lucas quickly pulled out a Potion and sprayed both of those before gently caressing her forehead.

A few minutes later the Budew began opening her eyes. She soon came face to face with her trainer.

"Good day, girl," Lucas said and waved his hand. "Damn, this place smells fine. Don't you think?"

The Budew squeaked and jumped off Lucas' legs.

"Careful," Lucas uttered reaching out for her. "I've treated your wounds only recently. Try not to move too recklessly, okay?" He got on his feet and walked towards her. Obviously reluctant, she backed away into a purple flower field. "Don't worry," Lucas said and showed her his palms. "Me and my Pokemon won't hurt you more than we already have."

Fear made way for curiosity as the Budew stopped trembling.

"Look," Lucas said and got on his stomach. "I'm sorry we broke in unannounced, okay?" After closely examining Lucas' face the Budew smiled. Lucas got back on his feet, picking up his new Pokemon in the process. "Sweet. Now, what to call you?"

But before he could answer his own question, the Budew squeaked and pointed to Lucas' left. He looked there to see a Leaf Storm going their way and jumped away. Two green, human-shaped Pokemon with horns approached them, obviously not happy.

"Roselias..." Lucas uttered. When they attempted to strike him with their glowing, purple flowers, the Budew jumped from his hands and squaked something. _Are the_ _y_ _her parents?_ Lucas asked. _Seems so. Why else would they be so protective?_

The Roselia with a shorter petal-dress—the father—waved his right flower at himself, but the Budew didn't respond.

"I know what you're thinking. That your daughter is too weak to be on her own," Lucas said and drew a Poke Ball. "I assure you, she'll be safe with me. Don't believe me? Then bring it."

Unsure of what to think, the Roselias nonetheless accepted his challenge.

"There we go," Lucas said and released Stark and Rhodes. The Budew hid behind Lucas' legs when he commanded, "Stark, Peck! Rhodes, Wing Attack!"

Father Roselia took Stark's attack while Mother Roselia's poisonous cloud stopped Rhodes. A purple aura surrounded Rhodes when he cringed.

"Damn it, Toxic...!" Lucas said. "Rhodes, keep it up! Use Wing Attack again! Stark, Metal Claw on Mrs. Roselia!"

Stark's shining wing met Mother Roselia's purple flower. Rhodes knocked her off her feet only for Father Roselia to hit him with a few Bullet Seeds. Not too affected by it, Rhodes tried to Tackle Father Roselia two times, both of them blocked by the enemy's flower hand. Mother Roselia finally got up and shot a red beam at Stark. The blue penguin started cringing as energy left his body.

"Rhodes, Wing Attack her! Now!" Lucas yelled, and Rhodes sent Mother Roselia to the ground, only to furiously attack the father when he squeaked something. Father Roselia waved his roses at himself, and Lucas quickly realized what it was all about. "Stark, Peck! Rhodes, Wing Attack!" he commanded, and both of his Pokemon attacked.

Father Roselia flew into the purple flower field and barely managed to get up. When Mother Roselia got up and prepared a red beam, he stopped her and bowed to Lucas.

"Heh, thanks," he said before withdrawing the two of his Pokemon and picking up the Budew. "You know, while we were fighting, I figured out the nickname for you. It comes from Iron Man, just like Stark and Rhodes. From now on, you'll be Whitney. Sure hope you don't mind."

Whitney squeaked with approval when a lass approached them. "Wow, you two already look cute together," she remarked.

"Thanks," Lucas told her. He looked back at Whitney and said, "You know, perhaps taking you away from home wasn't the smartest idea, but I'll make sure it's worth it. You're gonna grow strong, pretty and, most importantly, happy. Sounds good enough?"

Whitney squeaked and nodded in agreement.

"How considerate of you," the lass remarked with a smile and pulled out a red berry with yellow, flame-like spots. "Please take this."

"Oh, a Leppa Berry?" Lucas asked accepting the gift. "Thanks."

At that moment an Aroma Lady approached them and said, "One day your Pokemon shall bloom with joy and power."

Soon a blonde also joined them and pointed out, "A relationship between a trainer and his Pokemon, may start out dry. One trainer's Pokemon might not get along at first, but in the end, this flower WILL bloom. Just like our town did many years ago."

"Oh right, you haven't heard, have you?" the lass asked before Lucas could say anything. "The legend says that long time ago, Floaroma used to be a dry, desolate land on top of a hill. People wanted to turn it into a blooming paradise. They tried, but no matter how many flowers they planted, nothing would grow."

"That was when a local woman expressed gratitude that at least the rest of the Sinnoh region was green and beautiful," the Aroma Lady said. "The Pokemon with Gracidea flowers heeded those words and flew over the land, turning it into a blossoming garden it is today."

"And people named it Floaroma to honor that fact," the blond lady finished. "Every year, at the day of her gratitude, we plant Gracidea flowers and share them with those who want to say 'Thank you' to someone important or just because."

"We'll keep that in mind," Lucas said with a chuckle and headed to the Pokemon Center. "Now, let's heal up. Rhodes needs it more than you know."

* * *

Lucas and his Pokemon went back to Route 204 at 4:00 pm. Upon finding a Bidoof, he sent out Whitney and said, "Okay, let's start building you up. Absorb!"

Whitney shot a red beam of light at the Bidoof. It didn't do much damage, but it did make the Plump Mouse Pokemon interested in fighting. The Bidoof went for a Tackle.

"Dodge!" Lucas commanded, and Whitney jumped out of the wild Pokemon's way. "Now use Absorb again!"

This time the beam dealt more damage, but the Bidoof sped up too. Before Lucas could order another dodge, the enemy Pokemon tackled his new friend. Poor Defense stat did Whitney no favors here. She could barely stand up when the Bidoof rushed towards her again.

"Jump on that guy!" Lucas commanded, with Whitney hopping on the Plump Mouse Pokemon. "Hold on tight, baby!"

The Bidoof tried to swing Whitney off, but she wouldn't let go of its head. The enemy Pokemon started thrashing harder, and after one jump Whitney squeaked loudly, and her mount started cringing. It became engulfed in the purple aura Lucas saw before, but this time it made him smile.

"Time to reclaim yours! Absorb!" he commanded. Whitney's vines started to glow red as she sucked the energy out of her mount. Finally, the Bidoof came to a stop and fell to the grass, with Whitney getting off its back. "Sick!" Lucas remarked with a thumbs up. "If you keep fighting like this, you'll get up there in no time!"

Whitney squeaked shyly as another Bidoof entered the stage. This one took less time to defeat thanks to her draining abilities getting stronger. The third Bidoof fell even sooner. However, after that battle Whitney started panting.

"Great job there, Whitney!" Lucas exclaimed and pulled out the Leppa Berry. "Feeling down? This should spice your mood up."

For a while Whitney was looking at the berry in surprise, but then she smiled and ate it. A loud squeak of joy came out of her mouth when that orb of energy entered her system.

"Better?" Lucas asked, and her nod gave them the green light to resume their training. A few more Bidoofs fell before Whitney reached level 10. When another one of those plump mouses tried to attack her, she released a yellow powder cloud that paralyzed it. _This should come in handy,_ Lucas remarked to himself.

"Hi, Mister Trainer!" a little girl exclaimed. Lucas turned left and saw twins in yellow dresses. "Liz and I want to see how strong you are."

"Liv's right, though I bet you won't stand a chance," Liz—the second little girl—said.

"We'll see about that, ladies," Lucas responded and asked Whitney, "Are you tired?"

Whitney shook her head and ran towards the twins.

"Double battle time!" Liv exclaimed and threw a Poke Ball. "Go, Pachirisu!"

Liz did the same thing and shouted, "Come out, Pachirisu!"

Two white squirrels with light blue spikes on their tails entered the battlefield.

"Okay, then a double battle you're gonna get!" Lucas exclaimed. "Go, Rhodes!"

The moment Lucas' Staravia came out of his Poke Ball, Whitney ran back to her trainer and hid behind his legs.

"H-hey now, what's wrong?" he asked. Whitney pointed at Rhodes and started trembling. "Oh, I got it. Rhodes must've scared you," Lucas remarked and looked Whitney in the eyes. "Look, Rhodes is a big guy. You don't have to keep an eye on him. Try to focus on your opponents. Think you can do that?"

Whitney hesitantly nodded and slowly went back to where she came from.

"Alright, sorry for the interruption," Lucas said and pointed at the Pachirisus. "Whitney, Stun Spore! Rhodes, Tackle!"

"Spark!" Liv exclaimed, while Liz ordered her Pachirisu to use Quick Attack. Stun Spore stopped the latter Pokemon, but Liv's Pachirisu avoided it and went after Rhodes.

"Watch out!" Lucas shouted, and Rhodes dodged the enemy squirrel. "Go get the second one!"

"Spark!" Liv commanded, and this time her Pachirisu reached Rhodes... only for the impact to throw him at her sister's Pachirisu. "Whoops!"

"Careful, sis," Liz muttered. "Pachirisu, Quick Attack his Budew!"

The paralyzed Pokemon cringed, but ran after Whitney and knocked her off her feet.

"Quick Attack his Staravia! It's done!" Liv ordered.

"Get away from there!" Lucas commanded, and Rhodes flew up despite the heavy damage he took from the last Spark attack. "Great! Whitney, use Absorb!" Whitney's red beam started sucking health out of Liz's Pachirisu. "Rhodes, don't let that Pachirisu stop Whitney!" Rhodes went after Liv's Pokemon.

"Spark!" Liv commanded, and her Pachirisu dashed towards Rhodes with a blue aura around it. The impact sent the former flying to Whitney while the latter fell near his trainer's feet. Rhodes stubbornly tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Stun Spore!" Lucas yelled, and now Whitney had both opponents paralyzed. "Come back, Rhodes. You did well." Rhodes returned to his Poke Ball while Lucas sent out Stark. "Let's wrap this up! Bubble them!" Stark's attack reached both squirrels, and while some of the bubbles got Whitney, she didn't mind. On the contrary, watering made her smile, and Lucas liked that. No bad first impressions with Stark.

"Spark!" the twins shouted, but only one Pachirisu—the one with more bruises—managed to move.

"Absorb aaaand Bubble," Lucas said casually. While Whitney was draining Liv's Pachirisu of life, Liz's Pachirisu took Stark's bubbles and fell to the ground. But the Penguin Pokemon kept firing, and eventually, Liv's Pokemon couldn't take no more of that. The battle ended.

"Ouch..." the twins said in unison and withdrew their Pachirisus.

"You guys rock," Lucas said with a thumbs up, with Stark assuming a proud pose and Whitney squeaking with joy.

"Tell no one of this..." Liz muttered and handed Lucas 288 Pokemon Dollars.

"Chill, your secret is safe with me," Lucas said accepting the prize. He then withdrew Stark, but when he attempted to return Whitney to her Poke Ball, she slowly shook her head. "Are you sure? Let's pick up where we left off then."

* * *

"People, what happened to the PC?"

That was the first thing Lucas heard the next morning. Brushing his teeth, he noticed a disappointed lass staring at a monitor near the counter. She tried to press a couple of buttons, but the device returned nothing. Having sighed at her failed attempt to turn that scrap of metal on, she walked up to a yellow pillow and sat down.

"The Trading Network doesn't work either," a Youngster said. "Yesterday I promised Jack to return his Bibarel after taking care of it. I wanted to do that today, but couldn't get the PC to work."

 _Now that's something to wake up to..._ Lucas remarked and walked up to the counter to see a confused nurse. "Morning, miss. You seem shocked."

"Tell me about it," she said with a sigh. "Yesterday everything worked fine, but now all of the systems are off."

"Must be a power plant issue," Lucas concluded. "Where does Floaroma Town get its energy?"

"From the Valley Windworks — a wind-powered power plant to the east."

"Alright," Lucas said and pulled out his Trainer Card. "Doubt my investigation will run smoothly without my team by my side."

"One minute," the nurse said and walked into the room behind her. Soon she came back with three Poke Balls. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Lucas said with a bow and ran out of the Pokemon Center. He soon entered Route 205 and encountered a bruised, little girl. "Hey, kiddo. What happened?" he asked.

"Help me, Mister Trainer!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "A bunch of people dressed like spacemen are making my papa do something. I tried to stop them, but they kicked me out. Please help!"

"Don't you worry, kiddo. I'm on my way to blow them away," Lucas replied and went to the giant windmills. A helicopter was standing near a medium-sized building with a dome and three windows. At its door he saw a Galactic Grunt with an expressionless face. "Good day, sir," Lucas said and waved his hand.

"The Commanders have warned me of you, punk," the grunt grumbled. "You're the one who insulted Master Cyrus back in Jubilife City."

"Insulted? Come on, dude, don't be ridiculous," Lucas said trying to sound innocent. "I just praised his popularity with women. What's the deal with all of you making it sound like a bad thing?"

"Yeah, keep talking. Once the Commander's Pokemon accumulate all of the electricity, Team Galactic will be able to make their next move. A punk like you has **no** idea what we're trying to achieve!"

"You're right on this one, I really don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, uh..." the grunt replied. "I uh... actually have no idea what it's all about. But it's grand, and that's why you should stay out of our way!"

"Don't take this personally, dude," Lucas said and drew Whitney's Poke Ball. "I'd happily comply with your demands... but everyone in Floaroma is counting on me. The people ain't too happy you took their energy away."

"Oh yeah? Well, try and stop us, you Chatot!" the grunt exclaimed and sent out a Glameow.

"Someone's gonna eat it. Won't be me! Go, Whitney!" Lucas said, and his Pokemon entered the battlefield.

"Scratch!" the grunt ordered.

"Growth," Lucas commanded calmly. A green aura surrounded Whitney as the enemy Glameow scratched her. This made her tear up, but Lucas said nothing. Some time had passed, and a poor Whitney became bruised. About to start crying, she stopped radiating the aura.

"Finish her off!" the grunt exclaimed sending his Glameow forward.

"You did great, Whitney! Now use Mega Drain!" Lucas commanded. With a loud squeak of pain Whitney unleashed a thick, green beam that drained the enemy Glameow free of life. The Catty Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Noooo!" the grunt yelled.

"Whew... You okay, Whit?" Lucas asked. Whitney turned to face him with tears in her eyes. However, all her wounds started to close, and soon there were none. Nonetheless, he placed his hands together so that she could jump on them, and she did. He then patted her on the back of her head and said, "There there, don't worry, the scary Pokemon is down." Tears started rolling down her face when he looked at the Team Galactic grunt. "Apologies. She's still young. You know how gentle kids can be."

"Ha! You think that's it?! I'm just gonna lock the place, and you won't—"

"Get him, Stark!" Lucas exclaimed, and a powerful Metal Claw attack sent the grunt flying to a yellow wall of the Valley Windworks. Lucas patted Whitney some more, and when she stopped crying, he said, "Let's go. We're not done with them yet."

With her eyes still wet, Whitney nodded and jumped off Lucas' hand. The trio entered the Valley Windworks, passed the defeated grunt and soon reached the generator room. There, Lucas saw four Electivires — four large, yellow, humanoid Pokemon with bulky hands and black stripes. Guarding them were two more Galactic Grunts. They looked awfully tired, so it wasn't hard for Stark and Whitney to bring their Pokemon down. Friendship between the two of them grew even stronger.

"Everyone, the show's over," Lucas remarked when Stark's wing shook Whitney's wine. At first the Penguin Pokemon was hesitant, but Lucas assured him that Whitney's Poison Point only worked when she was in danger or scared. "It's time for spacemen to answer the Earth. Now, I demand to know who runs this silly operation."

The fourth grunt attempted to draw a Poke Ball, but then a girl said, "That would be me."

She walked past the grunt, and Lucas' eyes met hers. "You again!" they said in unison. "I said it first!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh boy, am I glad to see you again," Lucas remarked. Standing in front of him was the mysterious pale redhead from Lake Verity. "We didn't get to know each other back when that idiot Barry tried to capture Mesprit. Again, I'm very sorry for his behavior. How about we pick up where we left off?"

The redhead didn't reply.

"My name is Lucas Mercury. What's yours, babe?"

"I'm the first of Team Galactic's"—she yawned—"three... no, wait, four. _Four_ Commanders. And my name is... wait, you're just some punk off the streets. I have"—she covered her forehead and cringed—"I have no obligation to disclose that kind of information to _you_."

"What should I call you then?"

"Mars," Mars muttered. "Call me Mars, if you have to."

"Mars... okay. I can call you that. It totally suits you. You seem, should I say, ablaze with passion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mars asked with a groan.

"You're on fire when it comes to your ideals, and the opposition only adds fuel to it. Am I on to something here?"

"Save it. I've heard what you've done to our people in Jubilife City."

"Oh? One of them was your boyfriend? Come on, you're better than that. Those two are all talk, but no guts. You need someone strong. Someone who won't run away after losing a mere match."

"My personal life shouldn't concern you, brat."

"Wrong," Lucas said, walked closer to Mars and quietly added, "I am no brat, babe. I am leeeegal."

She clenched her teeth in annoyance and grumbled, "They didn't tell me the dirtbag who stopped them would be so... so... UGH!"

Lucas saw her draw a Poke Ball and said, "See? I admit, I may not like those two gutless cowards, but they do have taste in women."

"Shut it already!"

"You're on fire, and damn does it make you desirable!"

"Alright, blabbering punk! Now I'm pissed!" Mars screamed and sent out a Yanma — a giant, red dragonfly with a green mask.

"Finally something new," Lucas said with an evil chuckle. For this one, he sent out Rhodes, and Whitney immediately got behind Stark.

"Aerial Ace!" Mars exclaimed and pointed at Rhodes. Her Yanma became engulfed in streaks of white light as it rushed towards him.

"Quick Attack," Lucas commanded, but Mars' Yanma, being much heavier and faster than Rhodes, knocked him away. He crashed into a wall before flying back into action. "Wing Attack," Lucas said, pleased with his partner's strength.

"Aerial"—Mars covered her forehead and grit her teeth. She squinted when Rhodes hit her Yanma and pushed it closer to her. Muffled groans were coming out of her mouth when she pulled out a vial and took a pill. Soon after she took a deep breath and commanded, "Sonic Boom."

"Dodge and use Wing Attack."

Rhodes avoided an incoming sound wave and went after the Yanma, but then Mars ordered, "Double Team." A group of Yanmas surrounded Rhodes.

"I love this game," Lucas said with a snicker. "Rhodes, dive into that ring and fly along."

Spiraling out of the center, Rhodes quickly started blasting clones.

"Detect," Mars commanded, and the Yanma in front of him left the ring, making it disappear. "Aerial Ace."

"To that hole!" Lucas shouted and pointed at the hole Rhodes made after the first Aerial Ace. Yanma was approaching quickly. "Out, now!"

"Watch ou—"

But it was too late. Speed Boost made her Yanma so fast it just dived into that same hole and made it bigger. A powerful Wing Attack finished the Clear Wing Pokemon off.

"Just like Barry," Lucas remarked.

"Fine, you got this one," Mars said calmly, withdrew her Yanma and sent out a female Zubat — a blue bat with no eyes and with short fangs. "Toxic."

The Zubat prepared a thick, poisonous cloud near her mouth.

"Aw, not this crap again," Lucas said. "Quick Attack."

Mars' Pokemon spat the cloud at Rhodes, but he dodged it and tackled the enemy Pokemon. When that wasn't enough to make her fall, her trainer commended, "Bite."

"Wing Attack."

This time the Zubat was the one who dodged. Upon avoiding Rhodes' wing, she bit him in the spine. He cringed, but not much, for her fangs were pretty short. If Mars' Pokemon was a male, **then** things would get painful.

"Go circling! That should swing her off!" Lucas commanded, with Rhodes making a few quick circles and the enemy Zubat getting off his spine and crashing against the wall. "Now finish her off! Wing Attack!"

"Get away from there!" Mars exclaimed. Barely alive, the Bat Pokemon nonetheless escaped Rhodes' attack. "Toxic!"

"Quick Attack!"

The Zubat couldn't even begin to gather the poison before Rhodes finished her off. She fell to the floor motionless. "Okay, your Pokemon ARE tough," Mars remarked upon withdrawing her Pokemon. She threw one more Poke Ball, and a Glameow entered the battlefield.

"So are yours," Lucas replied and withdrew Rhodes. "Rest up, buddy. Alright, Whitney, the scary Staravia's gone. You can come out now." Whitney peeked from behind Stark and ran up to Lucas' feet. "I believe by now you have enough experience with her kind," he said, and Whitney hesitantly nodded. "Stun Spore!"

"Scratch!" Mars commanded, and her Glameow flew into a yellow cloud Whitney created. The Catty Pokemon came out of it unaffected and left a scar across the Bud Pokemon's face.

"What an idiot..." Lucas uttered in embarrassment and commanded, "Growth."

"Feint Attack," Mars said, and her Glameow hit a glowing Whitney in the spine.

"Mega Drain!"

"Scratch."

The green beam damaged the enemy and made Whitney's scar close, only for the Glameow to open a new one.

"Keep shooting!" Lucas commanded.

"Don't let up!" Mars exclaimed, and after the Pokemon traded a few more blows, Whitney jumped away from the Glameow and used one last Mega Drain. The Catty Pokemon fell.

"He-hey, Whitney, you made it!" Lucas exclaimed, and Whitney jumped into his hands.

"You friggin'...!" Mars uttered furiously, but quickly cooled down. "I mean, congratulations. Guess I wasn't trying hard enough."

"You shouldn't say that, babe," Lucas said and shook his head. "You did your best." He withdrew Whitney and Stark and concluded, "I just happened to be a few steps ahead."

"Are you laughing at me right now?"

"No way, babe. Fighting you was a pleasure. Our battle had personality, unlike matches with these losers," Lucas said and pointed at the remaining grunts.

"Tch, fine, if you say so, you uppity jerk."

"Well now," an elderly, male voice said. Its owner—a man with horned, mauve haircut—soon showed himself. "A Commander of the great Team Galactic lost to a mere fool. How embarrassing. But that doesn't matter. Our Electivires have gathered enough electricity for the upcoming triumph."

"The upcoming triumph?" Lucas asked. "You mean the world without contempt, regret, sorrow and insanity?"

Mars cringed as the elderly man replied, "You seem aware of our plans, young one. Or, maybe, one of our subordinates has been running her mouth, and you bought it. Whatever our boss Cyrus is planning, he obviously needs a genius such as me, Charon, to acco—"

"Shut your friggin' mouth already!" Mars demanded. "We only hired you like, what, a few weeks ago?! Think you're hot stuff?! No way! You've done nothing of note, now have you? Actually do something for the team, and **then** we'll talk!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Lucas exclaimed clapping his hands. "Now that's what I call an exchange between coworkers! Well done, boys and girls! Well done!"

"You can go to hell too!" Mars exclaimed and started panting. She cleared her throat and calmly said, "The old bastard's right, though. There's nothing for us here anymore. We're leaving. Do whatever you want with this place."

"Already looking forward to seeing you again," Lucas said.

"Team, we're leaving," Mars commanded ignoring him. Yawning, every member of Team Galactic—including the Electivires—abandoned the building. Soon enough Lucas could hear the sounds of the helicopter rising and flying away.

"Whew..." someone said surprising Lucas. When he turned around, he saw a young-looking scientist who was also yawning. "Those Team Galactic guys... forced me to work all night. Now I can finally get some sleep. And it's all thanks to you."

"Glad to hear that, sir," Lucas said with bow. And then he heard the door of the building slam open, and the little girl he encountered earlier materialized near them and hugged the scientist.

"Papa!" she exclaimed before moving away. "Yuk! Papa doesn't smell good!"

"My guess is that the amount of Stunkies had something to do with it," Lucas remarked, and the three of them laughed.

"Anyway," the scientist said after they stopped, "thank you very much, good sir. Is there anything I can repay you with?"

"Yes, there **is** one thing," Lucas said in a more pensive tone. "You see, this redhead who calls herself Mars is... kind of important to me. I'd like to handle her on my own, so if anybody asks you who ran this operation, say 'an old-looking scientist named Charon did.' Do not mention Mars. Can you do that for me?"

"Well, this is a... pretty odd request..." the scientist uttered. "Very well, I can keep her out of it. You rescued me, so not returning the favor would be uncalled for. You have my personal assurance that the authorities won't hear a word about that woman from me."

"Thank you."

"Nah, thank _you_ for saving me and reuniting me with my daughter."

"Good luck finding the big, bad girl, Mister Trainer," the scientist's daughter said.

"Who knows, she might not be as bad as you say," Lucas pointed out. "But yeah, I should be going now. Goodbye." He left the building and looked into the sky as if trying to guess where their helicopter went.

"Ah, there you are," the familiar voice said, and the next moment Lucas' eyes met Looker's. "I thought I asked you to warn me of any shady characters, no?"

"Oops. It seems that I got a little carried away," Lucas replied somewhat coldly. "It happens."

"I see... anyway, I have heard about the Floaroma Town incident and, therefore, have come running. But when I got there, the entire town was fine. So where are they? Where is Team Galactic?"

"Those schmucks? They're in the sky."

"In the sky, you say? In that case, who was running the operation? Who is to condemn for Floaroma Town's alleged electricity loss?"

"An old, fat bastard named Charon. He's the real enemy, Officer Looker. His fault, his idea. Bastard exploited innocent Electric-type Pokemon and even the plant worker for his own ends."

"Hmm... is that right?" Looker asked giving Lucas a suspicious look. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me, Mister Mercury?"

"Absolutely. Don't believe me?" Lucas asked in a more calm manner. "Feel free to interrogate the plant worker. He's on the inside with his daughter right now."

"Very well. That, I shall do," Looker said and walked inside the Valley Windworks building. While he was there, Lucas grew slightly worried.

 _Oh, I hope this clown won't hurt that scientist or his daughter,_ he thought. _It would be a shame if something were to happen to those poor saps after what they already had to deal with._

Fortunately for Lucas, Looker left the building with a smile. "Right you were, young man," he remarked. "Right you were. That man Charon is indeed the main culprit of this incident. Then go after him, I shall."

"Sick. Does it mean I'm free?"

"Yes, you are. Since you single handedly fend off the squad that invaded the Valley Windworks, I have no more business here. I shall be off now. However, do remember to warn me next time you see anyone suspicious. Okay?"

"Sure, Officer Looker."

And with that, Looker finally left Lucas alone. Having taken a deep breath, he went east, turned right, crossed the bridge and sent out Whitney.

"Whit? I'd like to say thank you for everything you've done today," he told her. "Yes, fighting those Glameows was painful, but I'm glad you managed to tough it all out."

Whitney squeaked with joy.

"Well now, it's time to move. The Gym Leader of Eterna City must be sick of waiting by now. Let's not torture her anymore, okay?"

Whitney nodded as the two of them headed north.

* * *

Oh, and about the whole 29% thing? How did I get this number? Well, I counted how many Pokemon evolve PURELY by leveling up in the Platinum Dex (60) and divided it by the amount of Pokemon in the Platinum Dex (minus Giratina and Manaphy) (208).


	4. 04: Blooming Flowers Prevail, Part 1

Hello, everyone! Rumiflan's back with an update on _Spring on Mars_!

Soooo... what the hell happened? Basically, I got sick back in February, and the recovery left me drained of "writing juices". I couldn't bring myself to put my thoughts in words. Worse, part of me felt like giving up on writing altogether. Like none of my efforts mattered.

Fortunately, a bunch of action movies and series picked me off the ground, namely _xXx_ , _Devil May Cry: The Animated Series_ and _Underworld_. The fact that I decided to get back to reading CoffeeIncluded's _Alphabet Soup_ made it EVEN BETTER!

In other news, I got this chapter reviewed by a doctor. Wanted to portray Mars' condition right. Yep, I have plans. Big plans.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"HahaHA! AhahaHA! AhaHAhah," a purple-haired woman in a white bodysuit laughed into Mars' face. "I can _not_ believe this! You got owned by a punk with a Budew?!"

"Yah, yah, I got my ass handed to me," Mars muttered groaning and holding her forehead. The pain she felt while fighting Lucas came back. She clenched her teeth. "Now, how about you actually do something useful for the team, Commander Jupiter?"

"Oh, be quiet, _girl_. Just a little over a year in, and you already think you're hot stuff? Grow up, and **then** we'll talk."

"Huh, 'grow up,' she says! Gah!" Mars exclaimed. She started losing it again. " _You_ ain't got problems saying that, what's with those huuuuuge boobs! You friggin' skank!" She started panting as her vision got blurry. It took a slap to the cheek for her to come back to reality.

"Oh, you're jealous..." Jupiter murmured. "Adorable, though really, haven't you got what you wanted? Don't think I didn't notice the way Master Cyrus keeps looking at you. Look at that pale skin. Staying in my shadow really benefited you!"

"Oh thanks," Mars muttered in a less angry tone. Her skin did look unnaturally pale, but apparently, Master Cyrus was "digging it". Given his signs of attention, perhaps Jupiter had a point.

"There you go, losing your charm. You looked so much better a second ago. At least that's what that punk would say."

Mars' blood poor on red cells began to boil anew. "What?! How did you..." she hissed.

"You'd think I wouldn't ask the grunts for details of your failure? Keep dreaming."

"You two-bit snoot..."

"At the very least I don't suck weenies of random punks, unlike _you_."

"I'm gonna—!"

And then Mars felt someone grab her head and ram it against Jupiter's. An excruciating headache brought her down to her knees, and it was **really** hard **not** to scream. A loud groan came through her clenched teeth — for a few minutes the world and all the creatures in it stopped existing for her. For a few minutes there was only anger mixed with physical pain.

Irritation was quickly leaving her body, making way for a desire of comfort. By the time the torturous headache subsided, Mars was drained of anger — at least for now. Somewhat at peace with herself, she opened her eyes and saw a young, blue-haired man around her age.

"Enough," he said. "Master Cyrus is coming. Behave, or I will hit you again."

"Understood..." she whispered obediently.

"Holy **fuck** did that hurt!" Jupiter remarked. "Way to ruin fun, Sat."

"That's Commander Saturn to you," Saturn sternly corrected her. "Commander Jupiter, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to be so informal with your superior?"

"Oh, can you quit flaunting your status for a second?" Jupiter asked, seemingly not upset or bothered. "It's not cute in the least."

Before Saturn could respond, the door to the corridor they were in opened. A threatening-looking man with bags under his eyes and spiked, blue hair walked in with an empty expression on his face. Mars and Jupiter got back on their feet. The former's face quickly turned red, which prompted the latter to snicker.

"Master Cyrus," Saturn said with a bow.

"Master Cyrus!" Mars exclaimed with her arms straight. She tried to look calm, but inside she was trembling. What if energy they gathered wasn't enough? What if that old bastard tricked her just to avenge himself?

"Congratulations, Commander Mars," Cyrus said with a smile. "Your squad managed to gather enough electricity. I heard you put up a good fight against an intruder too. Very well done."

"M-much obliged..." Mars said unable to turn away. _Arceus Arceus Arceus! He praised me, he praised me, he praised me! Please compliment me some more!_

"PULL DOWN HIS PANTS!" Jupiter shouted making the situation awkward. Her comment forced Mars to cover her face, while Cyrus had to clear his throat. Jupiter herself started laughing at her coworker.

Saturn, however, would have none of that. "Do I have to discipline you again?" he asked.

"Yeah, right, discipline me, big boy!" Jupiter exclaimed before clearing her throat. "I mean, fine, I'll shut up. Sheesh, take a joke, people."

"Thank you, Commander Saturn," Cyrus said. "Now, thanks to Commander Mars' hard work, we know that the Lake Guardians are related to the creation of this world. She also provided us with enough energy to build a device capable of waking them from their slumber."

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, Master Cyrus," Mars said with a bow. _Oh Arceus, compliment me some more! More! MORE!_

"However, we still don't know the exact nature of that relationship. Our scouts have reported that Eterna City is where we can find that information. Thus..." Cyrus made a short pause and said, "Commander Jupiter?"

"Sir, yes sir," Jupiter said playfully stretching every word. Normally it would annoy the heck out of Mars, but now she didn't even grumble. She had her sights set completely on Cyrus.

"Take a squad, head to Eterna City and take over the local archive. Such a place is bound to have texts on Sinnoh mythology," Cyrus ordered and moved his vision to Mars. "Commander Mars?"

Mars tried her best not to yawn, but she couldn't help getting sleepy. Horrified at what would happen next, she quickly pulled out her vial, took a pill, and the smoke in front of her cleared up.

"Are you okay, Commander Mars?" Cyrus asked seemingly worried.

"S-sir, yes sir!" she rapidly exclaimed, and Jupiter snickered again. "I apologize for my behavior!"

"I see. Anyway, you shall accompany Commander Jupiter on this assignment. Study every part of Eterna for clues, but watch out for that trainer. I'm counting on you."

"Will do, Master Cyrus," Mars said with a bow. _Yes yes yes! I'm helping Master Cyrus achieve his goals! Master Cyrus wants to make use of me again! Wheeee! YAAAAASS!_

* * *

The digital watch of Lucas' Poketch turned to 11:00 am when he, Stark, Rhodes and Whitney left the Eterna Forest. Whitney was hiding behind Stark's back, afraid Rhodes would notice her. Accompanying them were Cheryl — a green-haired woman dressed in green, — and her Chansey — a pink, ovoid Pokemon with an egg on its stomach.

"Ah, finally back to the sunlight," Lucas said in a satisfied manner. "That dark cloud's been bugging the crap out of me."

"Thank you very much for leading us out of there, Lucas," Cheryl said and pulled out a silver, spherical bell. "Take this as a token of my gratitude."

"Thanks," Lucas replied accepting the gift. He ringed this bell, and Whitney cheered up. "You like it? Might as well let you have it then." He kneeled and gently bound it to her vines where they were attached to her head. "And don't you lose it." Whitney squeaked a couple of times in response.

"Once again, thank you," Cheryl said with a bow and went to the bridge with four fishermen on it. "See you around, Lucas. Let's go, Chansey."

Her Chansey cheeped and followed her across the bridge. Lucas went there as well and challenged the fishermen. Most of their Pokemon were Magikarps, but some of them had Goldeens. Although Lucas and Cheryl fought a lot of opponents in the Eterna Forest, their Pokemon didn't look tired. And it was all thanks to Cheryl's Leppa Berry stock and her Chansey's Softboiled technique.

 _Damn, I should've planted the Leppa Berry that Floaroma Town chick gave me,_ Lucas thought regretfully after beating the last fisherman. He quickly got over it, though. What he saw in Eterna City upon entering it proved to be more urgent.

There weren't a lot of people on the streets — just a couple of Bug Catchers, a couple of women and an elderly man. Among the usual population, anyway. The unusual population consisted of Galactic Grunts — those very same people Lucas fought in Jubilife City and at the Valley Windworks. The local people were whispering to each other, questioning Team Galactic's purpose here.

 _Those guys must have a thing for taking hostages,_ Lucas thought going to the Pokemon Center. He left his Pokemon there, for they needed to be at their finest to defeat Gardenia. Roark taught him to stay prepared, and that included watching for his friends' health. "Might as well check this spot out," he said upon leaving the building. Upon turning right, he saw Barry running his way.

"Oh hey, it's Lucas!" Barry exclaimed the moment he braked. He pulled out his Coal Badge immediately afterwards. "I did it! It sucked in a lot of hours of my time, but I did it! Here's the proof I defeated Roark! Now you ain't the only one of us with a badge!"

"Oh, so that's where you've been," Lucas said feigning relief. "Glad you finally made it. I was so worried about you, I thought I'd have a stroke or something. Heart attacks are a bitch, you know?"

"Whateva man," Barry said in annoyance. "Say, you seen the Pokemon statue yet?"

"No, I haven't. I just got here."

"So did I, actually. Anyway, let's go see it! GOTTA GO FAST!" Barry shouted, went north, then ran to the east. Lucas quickly went after him and soon found his rival standing on top of a small hill. In the middle of it stood a pedestal. On the pedestal was a huge, brown statue that resembled a sauropod with long neck and six fins on its back.

And then Lucas' attention moved to the person standing near the statue. She was looking at a plate on the pedestal and yawning. Her pale skin and red head of hair with a spike left no doubt — it was Mars.

Lucas chuckled and whispered, "Gotta hand it to ya, Barry. Your love for running is finally good for something."

"Umm... you're welcome?" Barry responded in confusion as Lucas walked closer to Mars.

"You sure seem interested in reading, babe," Lucas said surprising Mars. "I like that."

"Y-you...!" she replied and backed away trembling. "S-stay away from me!" When Lucas stepped closer, she added, "I-I don't know you!"

"Relax," he whispered gently. "Nobody knows it was you."

"Wh-what are you talking abo—?"

Lucas grabbed her arms, got closer to her ear and whispered, "I intimidated the Valley Windworks worker. He won't tell anyone about your involvement in the Floaroma blackout. Believe me."

Mars gulped still trembling.

"When you left, an International Police Officer arrived," Lucas went on. "He interrogated me, but I said nothing. I won't, and neither will that poor sap. In short, you may sleep peacefully, babe. Nobody knows it was you."

The trembling finally stopped, and Mars asked, "What the hell are you?"

"Just a Volkner fan aiming to become a Pokemon Champion," Lucas replied. "Say, do you watch _Platinum Battles_?"

Mars silently shook her head.

"I see. For shame," Lucas remarked somewhat mockingly. "The show's awesome. Volkner is the very man who inspired me to start my journey. Hoped to go earlier, but Moms told me to slow down. Parents always try to keep soon-to-be players down."

"I... I see," Mars uttered and yawned. "Doesn't explain why you didn't sell me out, though."

"Come on now, you're no thing for me to sell. What do I look like, a human trafficker?" Lucas asked trying to look offended. "I guess I just... like you."

"Tch, how come?" Mars asked in annoyance.

"Look at yourself. Ain't you just the cutest babe to ever cross my path?" Lucas asked playfully. "I love it when you get passionate."

"You're just like Jupiter," Mars grumbled with a slap to her right cheek. "You and that dirty skank are the same. Pissing people off for your own amusement. Leave me alone and try your luck with her." She walked away from the statue and added, "She seems like a perfect match for a dirtbag like yo—"

Lucas caught her when she was about to fall on her side. "W-whoa!" Lucas exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Get your friggin' hands off me!" Mars screamed and pushed Lucas aside. That ensured her fall, but she quickly got back on her feet and ran past Barry to the west.

"Jeez, what's wrong with that girl?!" Barry asked.

"Oh, nothing, my friend. Nothing at all," Lucas said dreamily. "Anyway, who will challenge Gardenia first?"

"Well, I went first with Roark, so this time it should be your turn. Am I right?"

"Sure," Lucas replied and went west. "And my turn is now."

* * *

A group of Aroma Ladies greeted Lucas and Barry when they entered the Gym. It was a huge facility full of flowers. In the middle of it stood a giant clock with leaves-shaped hands and a pink octogonal frustum connecting them. The shorter, dark green hand was pointing at the entrance. The longer, green one was pointing at a girl dressed in a green mantle and brown shorts.

"You must be the local boss," Lucas said and walked past the Aroma Ladies. "Looks like those guys from before ain't the only ones with good taste in women, Miss Gardenia."

"Thanks for the compliment, Mercury," Gardenia replied. "Remember that every rose, no matter how pretty, still got a thorn or two. You already know that, though — you do have one of those flowers, right?"

"Oh wow, news sure travels fast," Lucas remarked. "All right, Miss Gardenia"—he shrugged—"I was the one."

"You may be good at saving, but this won't win you **this** one," Gardenia said with a smirk and pulled out the Forest Badge. "Come back when you're up to the challenge, boy."

"I see. Catch ya later then," Lucas said and turned around. After a few steps he turned right back and ran up to Gardenia. He then threw one of his Poke Balls in the air exclaiming, "Go, Rhodes!"

"This is gonna hurt!" Gardenia remarked enthusiastically and threw a Poke Ball of her own. "Come out, Cherubi!"

A deep-pink, two-headed cherry Pokemon with a purple-red stripe on its face appeared in front of her.

"Wing Attack!" Lucas commanded.

"Dodge and use Sunny Day!" Gardenia said. Her Pokemon quickly avoided Rhodes' attack and fired a bright ball of light in the sky. The intense sunlight filled the battlefield.

"We sure came at the right time, eh Rhodes?" Lucas asked. The time on his Poketch was 12:05. The sun above was giving the plants of the Gym a lot of energy, and of course that would have to include Gardenia's Pokemon. "Quick Attack!"

"Magical Leaf!" Gardenia commanded. A storm of glowing, light green leaves went in Rhodes' direction.

"Dodge 'em!" Lucas exclaimed, with his Staravia successfully avoiding some of the leaves. Some. A good deal of them hit his fighter, but Rhodes toughened it out and approached the enemy Cherubi anyway. "Quick Attack!"

However, the Cherry Pokemon dodged this one too. It started running around the battlefield, confusing Rhodes in the process.

"Not bad, but you know?" Lucas asked. "This is MY game! Double Team!"

A ring of Staravias materialized, causing the opponent to freeze. Now the Cherubi was the one confused.

"Solar Beam!" Gardenia exclaimed. Her Cherubi fired a thick beam of light at the ring.

"Now! Quick Attack!" Lucas commanded a mere second before the beam consumed Rhodes and his clones. The ring disappeared, and this time the Starling Pokemon tackled his enemy head on. As fast as it was, the Cherubi couldn't stop firing before it was too late. It hit the ground, only to stand right back up.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Double Team!"

The leaves went through Rhodes' clones, but the ring didn't disappear.

"Jump in the middle and spin!" Gardenia commanded, and her Cherubi created a Magical Leaf whirlpool. It blew up Rhodes' ring, and he started falling down, only to regain control of his motion midair. He was bruised. Although Grass-type attacks were never good against Flying-types, his low Special Defense made up for it. Gardenia smiled and said, "Solar Beam."

"Quick Attack!" Lucas commanded, with Rhodes barely avoiding the beam and successfully tackling his opponent. The sunlight started to subside.

"Sunny Day!"

"Wing Attack!"

The Cherubi failed to prolong the sunny weather, however — Rhodes attacked swiftly and finally knocked the Cherry Pokemon out.

"Come back, Cherubi," Gardenia said and withdrew her Pokemon. "You put up a good fight, though your Pokemon doesn't look so well. I think he could use a niiiiiice break."

"Heh, you're right," Lucas replied and pulled out Rhodes' Poke Ball. "Hey man, how about I let you chill and give your buddies a go?" Rhodes shook his head and glared at Gardenia. "That's a no-no then," Lucas said. "Sorry, I can't help it, baby."

"Huh, and you call yourself a trainer? A real trainer knows when to be forceful," Gardenia playfully pointed out. "Telling yourself you're fine when you're clearly not, will do no good. No good."

"You sure got big mouth, honey," Lucas responded. He showed small signs of annoyance, but quickly cleared his throat and remarked, "Oh look, the sunlight's fading. What are you gonna do?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Gardenia said with a chuckle. A Poke Ball flew in the air. "Go, Turtwig!"

"Tuuur!" her Pokemon exclaimed on arrival.

"Wing Attack!" Lucas commanded, but the attack didn't deal as much damage as he hoped.

"Leech Seed!" Gardenia ordered, with the Tiny Leaf Pokemon shooting a small seed at the opponent. It reached its target and let out a few vines, zapping Rhodes with a red aura.

"Wing Attack again!" Lucas exclaimed. "And try to swing off that thing while you're at it!"

Despite looking beat, Rhodes went towards the enemy Turtwig and started hitting it with his wings.

"Bite!" Gardenia commanded after a while, and Rhodes barely escaped her Pokemon's jaw. "Leaf Storm!" she ordered then. The whirlwind of leaves came even closer, but Rhodes somehow avoided even that. The red aura around him got thicker, and Lucas didn't like it.

"Finish that guy off!" he ordered, and a few Quick Attacks put the Turtwig out. Lucas assumed a proud pose. "You were a two-bit punk when we first met. You're a two-bit punk now, Turtwig."

"Oh, just you wait until you see Banner again!" Barry shouted. "He's gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"Sure, dude," Lucas responded giving Barry a short glance. "You see? Rhodes took a lot of damage, but he's as fly as he was when we started. Am I right?"

Rhodes chirped and nodded still flapping his wings.

"You're right. Such a shame I've underestimated you," Gardenia remarked and sent out her female Roserade — a mostly green humanoid with a white rose for a head, two bouquets for hands and a dark-green cape. The aura around Rhodes got a bit thicker.

"Beat her with your wings!" Lucas commanded, and Rhodes started attacking the enemy. Giving every strike his all, he hit Gardenia's Roserade. And he hit her again. And again. And again. Eventually, her Pokemon looked pretty bruised. After one more hit, however, he fell to the ground, but wasn't panting all that loud. "It's okay, man. You got it."

"Not bad," Gardenia remarked. "Never thought pride could be such a huge motivator. Very well, Lucas Mercury."

And then Rhodes' aura travelled to the enemy Roserade, and the bruises on her body disappeared. This left Lucas speechless.

"Thank you for dragging my Roserade to the battlefield," Gardenia said darkly. "Now, it's time for the predator to become the prey! Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge!" Lucas commanded upon "waking up". Obviously going against his body's wishes, Rhodes tried to get away. Pointless. The glowing leaves got him and sent him flying back to his trainer's feet. Rhodes tried to get up, only to finally lose consciousness. "Rhodes! Damn...!"

"Awww, come on, man up. You can do better than that," Gardenia said. "You've only lost one of your Pokemon. This is a three-against-three match, so you must have more, right?"

"You know I do!" Lucas shouted. He was trying to regain his composure, but it was harder than during the battle against Roark. "No other choice then... Go, Stark!"

"Prinplup!" Stark exclaimed outside of his Poke Ball.

"I see. A leaf covered a bird, so water might as well try and drown that greenie," Gardenia teased. "Bring it."

"Peck!" Lucas commanded.

Just when his Pokemon's beak started to glow, Gardenia calmly commanded, "Magical Leaf." A storm of glowing leaves quickly knocked Stark out. He got up, only to get another whirlwind right in the face. He was done.

"Y-you sure forced my hand, Miss Gardenia..." Lucas uttered, withdrew Stark and sent out Whitney. "I-It's over, y-you hear me...?"

"Oh, I hope your sleeves ain't empty, boy," Gardenia teased. "Go on, make your first move."

 _This is bad... no, this is terrible!_ Lucas told himself. _All Whitney does is suck life out of others! Wait... I think... if I power her up enough, she's gonna bring that Roserade down. That's it! And look, the Sunny Day's over! I can beat her!_ He cleared his throat and exclaimed, "Growth!"

"Flash!" Gardenia exclaimed prompting her Roserade to shine with all of her body. Whitney squinted as her trainer gulped. "Sunny Day!" Gardenia's eyes grew when her Pokemon threw a ball of light in the air, and it was all sunny again. "Now, use Weather Ball!"

"MEGA DRAIN!" Lucas screamed in desperation. To his horror, Whitney couldn't see too well, so her green beam missed the enemy Roserade. The next moment a white ball engulfed in flames formed in the opponent's bouquet hands, and she threw it at his young Pokemon. Whitney fell to the ground.

"Roserade, come back," Gardenia said and withdrew her Pokemon. "Well, better luck next time."

That last phrase brought Lucas down to his knees. He couldn't find it in himself to say anything. Behind him Barry said something mocking and triumphant, but he didn't pay attention to it. Neither did he care when Gardenia jeered Barry for it. He could only look at Whitney lying in front of him. Part of him felt guilty for forcing such a gentle creature to go through this.

But his main issue was something else. Something much more personal. He lost. That very thought froze everything inside of him. If the match against Roark was like the top of Mt. Coronet, this battle left him ten times colder.

"Hello?" Gardenia asked waving her hand in front of his face. "You okay down there?"

"I-It's nothing..." Lucas muttered and stood up. "Better luck next time... as you put it."

He turned around and walked past Barry. His rival said something again, but Lucas didn't care for that either. He just left the Gym, sat beside its iron sign and covered his face with his hands. He didn't hear Gardenia approaching him.

"Well now..." she uttered. "That was the last thing I expected to see. Most of them either praise my strength or give me a hot-blooded speech on how they're going to have their revenge."

"You fought well," Lucas half-whispered. "Leave me."

"Oh, come on, I was just playing around. Was all that smooth talk just for show?" Gardenia asked. "I can't... ugh, I don't buy it. I don't believe it."

"It's your business. Now please leave me."

"You seem like the kinda guy who knows what the hell he's doing. Sure you underestimated me, no big deal. You can come back and challenge me again! You may have lost this match, but you can easily win the next one!" Gardenia said. "And yet here you are, beating yourself over it. That simply won't do, now will it?"

"My battle record is ruined. Someone as carefree as you won't understand."

"Come on, man, stop making such a big deal out of it."

"But it IS a big deal!" Lucas lashed out and immediately stood up, surprising Gardenia. It took him a few deep breaths to cool down. "Gym Leader Volker... _Platinum Battles_... Ever since I was a kid, I was watching HIS battles. I've always wanted to be like HIM, and HE never lost a single match. Not even once!" He breathed in and went on, "He was... no, HE... IS perfection. He's my ideal..."

"I see..." Gardenia said with a sigh.

"Do you now?" Lucas asked. "Do **you** have someone you look up to? Can you **really** understand what our match did to me?" A short pause. "I don't treat _everything_ like a game, you know..."

Looking at him with a mixture of pity and shame, Gardenia gently grabbed his shoulders and said, "Maybe, just maybe, that's where your problem lies. You take what's on the TV too seriously, and that leaves you blind to reality."

"Your point?" Lucas asked in annoyance.

"No one is ever perfect. We all make mistakes. I'm sure — no, scratch that, I KNOW he isn't nearly as invincible as you claim he is."

"How the hell can you tell?"

"Volkner battles so well because he's aware of his team's weaknesses and knows how to deal with them. And even if he had read a lot of books prior to becoming the Gym Leader, that still couldn't have made him perfect. Take Lucian of the Elite Four. He owns an entire library, but still loses to the most worthy of trainers. I know it's just sometimes, but it happens, believe me."

Lucas sighed and responded, "What am I gonna do...?"

"This may be your first defeat, Lucas Mercury, but it sure won't be your last. You will battle many other trainers stronger than you. You will make miscalculations. You will lose because of them. But you can make use of them. They will teach you how to counter your opponents. All you have to do is accept that you can be wrong."

After a minute of contemplation Lucas said, "You're right. I should just get over it, let my team rest, train a bit and then challenge you again. Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"There we go!" Gardenia exclaimed with a smile. After a short pause she asked, "So... want me to take care of your Budew?"

"Nah, I think I'll handle her myself," Lucas said and shook his head. "She's my friend, and I basically sent her on a suicide mission. I need to make amends."

"Awww, you're no fun. Hurry up and go back to that smooth talk, will you? You were doing great until my Roserade showed up."

"Oh, shut it."

Garenia giggled.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is shorter than usual. Why? Because I've planned SO MANY events and stuff for it that I figured it would get too long if I realized ALL of my plans. Soooo, after giving it some thought, I decided to split it into two.


	5. 05: Blooming Flowers Prevail, Part 2

Everything from Lucas sitting under the setting sun to Jupiter's defeat used to belong to the fourth chapter, but then I split it in two. The work on the now-fifth chapter resumed almost immediately after I published the last one. Some bits had to be edited, and overall, I'm happier with them now.

I hope you'll appreciate the way I portrayed certain characters. Speaking of which...

 **Warning:** the following chapter contains **a lot** more Commander Jupiter than the last one, so brace yourselves for filthy language and innuendos.

If you have nothing against these, sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Oh, and if you want to tear this chapter apart, go ahead. I'm used to huge, destructive comments.

* * *

When Lucas looked at the sun at 4:30 pm, he wondered if he should've challenged Gardenia now rather than earlier. He thought his miscalculation was fighting her when _her_ Pokemon were at their finest. Part of him was still dealing with the fact that he messed up and lost for the first time as a result.

 _Barry must've told everyone of it_ _by now. No one's gonna look at me the same way again. Volkner will never notice me..._ Lucas thought and after a short pause slapped himself. _Bah, what am I saying? Gardenia may have a point._ _So what if_ _my combat record is botched? Never losing a single fight isn't the only thing Volkner is known for. What about his daring attitude? I can keep that. Gardenia even asked me to, and who am I to say 'no' to someone as pretty as her?_

Upon brightening up, he got on his feet and went to the Pokemon Center. What stopped him from picking up his trio of fighters right away was a boy standing near the door of the local bicycle shop. He looked worried. "Damn, what's taking Mister Rickshaw so long?" he asked.

"Good day, dude," Lucas greeted him. "What's eating you?"

"Good day to you too, sir," the boy responded. "You see, the owner of this shop here — Mister Rickshaw, — went to the Eterna Archive and hasn't come back. Said something about Team Galactic stealing his Clefairies."

"Damn, sounds like the dude's in trouble. I'll go investigate," Lucas said and went to the Pokemon Center. Upon picking up his team and leaving the building, he encountered a bruised girl with turquoise, pageboy style hair. "Well crap," he muttered. "What's wrong, babe? Did those Galactic Goons hit you?"

"Yes, they did," the lass replied in annoyance. "They also took Rei — MY Glameow! After all we've done together, someone just HAD to beat me up and take her away from me! From ME!"

"Oh, don't you worry, babe. Those punks are gonna pay," Lucas murmured and started going north, but was soon forced to pause and ask, "Almost forgot, how do I recognize her? Team Galactic uses a lot of Glameows. I honestly can't tell them apart."

"She has a pink bow near the tip of her tail," the lass uttered.

"Gotcha," Lucas said with a nod and headed north for real. He soon saw a tall, blue building and two helicopters by it. A single Galactic Grunt was guarding the entrance. He stood motionless — something Lucas found weird. "What's wrong? Ain't you gonna attack me?" he asked.

"Pssst... come closer," the grunt asked, and Lucas complied. The next moment the grunt pulled his hair — which turned out to be a wig, — and Lucas saw a familiar face. "It's me."

 _Great, that clown again,_ Lucas told himself. "Greetings, Officer Loo—"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Looker whispered. "You'll blow my cover!"

"Great, so Prinplups, Staravias and Budews can detonate now? That's new," Lucas remarked with a chuckle. Gardenia was right. Being a haughty and impertinent young man felt much nicer than being an edgy kid obsessing over his wounds that apparently never heal. With that in mind, Lucas asked, "Though, why are you cosplaying those jerks?"

"To find out their plans, of course," Looker replied proudly, seemingly unaffected by Lucas' arrogance. "They took over the Eterna Archive. Why? It is unclear. I have tried questioning them, but to no avail. Ignorant of their boss' schemes, they seem."

"Just like those two fools from Jubilife City," Lucas pointed out. "That Cyrus guy must have something global in mind if he keeps it a secret from his own team."

"Right you are, Lucas," Looker said with a nod. "Now, since you're here, I suppose you can teach those Pokemon thieves a lesson. What you did at the Valley Windworks, it is a sign of a promising trainer. Stop Team Galactic, and I'll make sure to mention you when I arrest and interrogate them."

"Right, understood," Lucas said and entered the building. Once the door closed, he added, "Heh, ya big mouthed fool."

The Eterna Archive was a four story building filled to the brim with old scripts and books on Sinnoh mythology. There was everything, from how the world came to be thanks to Arceus to how Floaroma Town became the blooming paradise it is today. As if lining the walls with bookshelves wasn't enough, there were a few of them in the middle of each floor, turning the whole building into a labyrinth.

Major as a whole, it consisted of small mazes. Therefore, it didn't take Lucas long to reach the stairs to the next floor... and notice the people guarding it.

"That's as far as you'll go, punk!" a female grunt near the stairs exclaimed.

"Whatever saved you at the Valley Windworks, won't help you now!" a nearby male grunt shouted.

"Aw, give me a break," Lucas uttered moments before Stark and Whitney appeared on the floor.

* * *

With yet another Glameow down, it appeared as if Whitney ran out of tears. As she gained strength, Glameow cuts started disappearing at an alarming speed. Her sharp reaction to getting them began to wilt as well.

Back when her journey started a single scratch would be enough to drive her to tears. But every time she used Growth and Mega Drain, the wound disappeared. The pain would go away too, though not as fast as the mark of the enemy claw. On the bright side, recognizing strength of her regeneration abilities and constantly hearing compliments made the ache a lot more tolerable.

Initially sensitive to pain, Whitney soon grew to accept it as a part of what brought her power and praise.

That's what Lucas pointed out after Stark dropped the grunts' Zubats to the floor. He thanked his mother for delaying his journey as it allowed him to better prepare for it. Soon after he came back to the situation at hand and went upstairs thinking, _Man, Zubats, Glameows and Stunkies sure seem trendy these days._

"Stop right there!" the next, female grunt exclaimed. Her eyes were shining with naivety of a fangirl. "I know what you want! You're trying to mess up Master Cyrus' wonderful plan! Forget it! Our team has almost finished digitizing the Eterna Archive! You've already lost!"

"Not bad," Lucas said with a clap. "Did Mars write it for you?"

"Enough talking! Go, Glameow!" the grunt shouted and threw a Poke Ball.

"Come out, Whitney. You know the drill," Lucas said and sent out his Budew. His arrogant smile disappeared when the grunt's Glameow materialized in a cloud of black hearts. The Pokemon had a bow near the tip of her tail. Rei. "Nice Pokemon you've got there," Lucas muttered.

"Thanks. Stole it from some whiny bitch," the grunt replied. "Let's see if it's of any use."

"Oh sure," Lucas replied somewhat coldly. "Whitney, Growth."

"Fake Out!" the grunt commanded, and Rei ran up to Whitney when she was about to start glowing. The enemy Pokemon clapped her paws in the Budew's face, and an air shockwave swept Whitney off her feet. "Feint Attack!" the grunt exclaimed, but to no avail. This time "her" Glameow did nothing. "What the?! I said Feint Attack!"

"That's what you get for stealing. Whitney, Growth," Lucas said calmly. Whitney immediately stood up and began to glow.

"Stop that thing! Use Hypnosis!" the grunt commanded, with Rei licking her paws and scratching her ears instead. "Fury Swipes!" the grunt shouted, but the Catty Pokemon did nothing. Her current trainer started pulling her turquoise hair out. "Fake Out!"

"Man, what a circus. Surprising the opponent only works as often."

"Oh, scratch that," the grunt muttered in annoyance, and to her surprise, Rei finally attacked.

"Time to finish this. Mega Drain," Lucas commanded, and a thick beam of green light made the opponent freeze. When the beam disappeared, the Glameow's paws started to shake. The second Mega Drain knocked Rei out. "Sorry we had to do this to ya," Lucas said.

"Oh, you good-for-nothing piece of trash!" the grunt grumbled loudly. "Your trainer should be ashamed of herself!"

"Better return her to her rightful owner, baby," Lucas uttered menacingly. "It's clear you can't handle her."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, take it!" the grunt lashed out and handed Rei's Poke Ball to Lucas. "Weaklings amount to only this much..."

Ignoring the grunt, Lucas withdrew an injured Pokemon and put her Poke Ball in his bag. When he went to the stairs, however, a male grunt stopped him. Actually, he only managed to slow Lucas down. A few Pecks from Stark quickly put the grunt's Croagunk — a blue, bipedal dart frog, — out of commission.

The same thing happened to a Croagunk and a Stunky that belonged to a female grunt on the third floor of the Archive. Whitney once again dealt with a Glameow by absorbing its energy.

Finally, Lucas reached the fourth floor of the Archive. In the middle of this rich-on-bookshelves room stood Commander Jupiter — an admittedly stacked young woman wearing purple lipstick. Mars' words surfaced in his mind as a primal instinct nearly overwhelmed his body. For a few seconds Lucas could do nothing but stare at Jupiter.

When he finally found strength to turn away, he noticed a man dressed in dark-red sitting on the floor, bound and angry. Beside the man were two pink, chubby Pokemon with star-shaped bodies, also bound.

 _A set of cyclist gear and two Clefairies,_ Lucas told himself. _Yep, it's him._

"Oh, what do I see!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Lucas Mercury, I presume?"

Lucas chuckled and responded by asking, "And you are?"

"Commander Jupiter, of Team Galactic."

"Commander Jupiter. Yeah, Mars mentioned you. Said you liked bugging the crap out of people for laughs. When I tried to flirt with her, she told me to piss off and hit on you instead. Said you would be a perfect match for a 'dirtbag' like me."

"Mmmm yeah, I could tell you really pissed her off when she returned from the Valley Windworks. Good job. Haven't laughed like that in quite a while," Jupiter remarked with an evil chuckle. "Now, how should I better express my gratitude? Oh, I know!" She pointed at the two Clefairies. "How about I let you have one of these?" When Rickshaw attempted to object, she kicked him in his side, stepped on him and said, "This guy sucks anyway."

"N-nah, no thanks, I'm good," Lucas muttered. Arousal from witnessing Jupiter's figure began to wear off when his eye twitched and his voice's pitch fell — first signs of disgust. He remained calm in his expression, but his hands were itching to ball into fists.

"Now now, what's with that innocent expression, Mercury? Did mommy tell you not to take candies from strangers?" Jupiter asked with a wry smile. "Looks like breaking you is gonna be a challenge. You're harder than Mars, I'll give you that."

"Why are we even talking about breaking people?" Lucas wondered. "I thought Team Galactic's goal was to create a world free of contempt, regret, sorrow and insanity. At least that's what Mars said when we first met."

"Yeah, keep listening to that brat, and our boss will turn out to be a saint of a highest rank," Jupiter scoffed. "That's all bullshit. Everyone's out for themselves. Master Cyrus, he only needs us to make Sinnoh his bitch. Saturn may be working hard, but in the end it's all about dough, green, paper, call it what you will. And Mars? That little tramp desires nothing more than to get in Master Cyrus' pants. Just look how red she becomes when someone brings it up."

"I see," Lucas uttered. Jupiter's words slowly started to get under his skin. "And what does that make you? What are _you_ doing in Team Galactic?"

"Let's see," Jupiter said and started counting on her fingers. "Wrecking havoc for shits and giggles, annoying the hell out of Mars, mocking the weaklings our grunts stole their Pokemon from, watching everyone's priceless reactions — a pretty solid list, I think. Not sure what else to add."

And Lucas' boner was gone. His hands balled into fists as he hissed, "Well now, seems like Mars was wrong. Sorry, but you're not my type. I'm not into girls who talk more than I do. Get lost, honey."

"Are you sure?" Jupiter asked playfully and slid a Poke Ball across her curves. "How about we get acquainted? Oh, how silly of me to even ask. You've got a boner for Mars, haven't you? How utterly ridiculous."

"Zip it, or Whitney will feast on something other than a Glameow," Lucas uttered, this time menacingly. Whitney approached Jupiter and somewhat strictly squeaked at her.

"Just like Saturn," Jupiter remarked and sent out a Shellos — a pink, slug-like Pokemon with yellow lining around its eyes. "Ice Beam," she commanded. Her Shellos attempted to freeze Lucas and Whitney, but they quickly jumped out of the attack's way.

"Stun Spore!" Lucas commanded.

"Water Pulse," Jupiter ordered. A blue sphere of water flew through the yellow dust cloud Whitney created. She took the Shellos' attack and squeaked in joy — a good watering was always welcome in acceptable doses. Jupiter, however, smirked at that and commanded, "Ice Beam!"

"Dodge and use Mega Drain," Lucas said. To his surprise, her Shellos started turning its head in the direction of Whitney's run. Not being that much of a jogger, Whitney was getting tired of escaping the fatal move. Lucas sighed with relief when Whitney finally fired her green beam at the enemy and caused Jupiter's Shellos to freeze. Whitney was panting, and after a while her beam faded.

"Ice Beam," Jupiter repeated herself.

So did Lucas, and Whitney got away with a piece of ice attached to her head. But it didn't last — absorbing the Shellos' energy seemed to warm Whitney up, and the icicle melted. The Mega Drain continued without a hitch until the moment the Sea Slug Pokemon hit the floor. Lucas' Budew, now level 22, jumped with joy.

"Well, aren't you tough?" Jupiter scoffed.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked in exasperation. "Are you gonna kneel before me, kiss my shoe and beg for mercy now?"

"Not a chance! Poison Gas!" Jupiter exclaimed and sent out a Stunky that immediately started producing clouds of poison.

"I don't think so," Lucas said upon withdrawing Whitney and sending out Rhodes. The Starling Pokemon flapped his wings and dispersed the clouds. The Stunky behind them was bigger than those usually used by Team Galactic. " _Very_ original," Lucas remarked. "Wing Attack."

Jupiter didn't reply — she just waited for Rhodes to attack. However, once her Stunky got a wing across the muzzle, she commanded, "Payback." The Skunk Pokemon clenched its right front paw and quickly punched Rhodes in the beak.

The Staravia retaliated with a ruthless storm of Quick Attacks and finished the enemy Pokemon off with a charged Wing Attack. From the look on his face, Rhodes didn't feel like losing and making his trainer upset again. That match against Gardenia already hit Lucas hard enough.

"Well damn," Jupiter uttered upon withdrawing her Stunky. "Mars is gonna try her best to get under my skin now. Hey, you!" She turned to face the grunt with a laptop sitting at the eastern end of the room. "How's progress with digitizing the Eterna Archive?" she asked.

"One moment..." the grunt muttered, pressed a couple of keys and froze for a few seconds. Then he said, "We're done, Commander Jupiter! Master Cyrus orders us to depart!"

"Time to get our asses outta here," Jupiter said before turning back to Lucas. "I do want to ask one thing before I go, though. What drives you to mess with us? Do you wanna make Sinnoh _your_ bitch, or do you wanna seduce Mars away from Cyrus? I sincerely hope it's the former. Sorry, but I'm not into NTR. So, which is it?"

"Who knows?" Lucas muttered while withdrawing Rhodes. He still sounded exasperated. "I'm not even sure myself."

"Damn, you're hard," Jupiter hissed. "But enough. Everyone, we're packing up!"

She left the room quickly. The grunt she talked to rushed after her with his laptop and dropped something on the floor. He didn't turn around to see what it was — an order was an order. The mission was a success.

Then came a short rumbling of footsteps and a buzzing of two helicopters going east, and the place was clear. Curious, Lucas went to the fallen item and picked it up. It was a light-yellow floppy disk with a golden shutter. There was a logo — a black "S" split in two that had two black discs between its curves.

 _Silph Company,_ Lucas guessed. _Didn't expect to find something like this here, in Sinnoh. I better return it to those Galactic guys. First, I don't know and frankly don't care what data is on that disk. Second, the cops might be looking for it, and I don't want problems, now do I?_

With that in mind, he hid it in his backpack and went to free Mister Rickshaw and his Pokemon. Soon the two Clefairies were jumping with joy.

"Thank you very much, kid," Rickshaw said once Lucas untied him. "Good grief, the nerve of those Team Galactic people. They think they can take whatever they want and for the dumbest of reasons too. You know what they told me before taking Cliff and Cliffette away? 'Clefairies came from outer space!', that's what."

"Well, perhaps they thought those two held a secret to the creation of the new world," Lucas assumed. "Anyway, I think we should go now. There's a little guy hanging by your shop, waiting for you to return."

"Right," Rickshaw said and offered a handshake. "Rad Rickshaw."

"Lucas Mercury," Lucas introduced himself, and the four of them went downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later they made it to the front door, and Lucas opened it. Behind it were the boy who was hanging around the bicycle shop and the girl who wanted her Glameow back.

"Mister Rickshaw!" the boy exclaimed. "Glad you made it back. Are you in—?"

"Where's Rei?!" the lass asked in a demanding voice.

"Right here," Lucas said and handed her the Poke Ball with the big, black heart on it. "Sorry I knocked her out."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the girl exploded.

"C-come on now, I hated it as much as you do now," Lucas mumbled in a defensive stance.

A few huffs later, the girl muttered, "Very well. Although you just _had_ to bruise her, you still brought her back to me, so I suppose I should thank you."

"You're most welcome," Lucas replied, back to his suave persona. "I just can't resist helping a lady in trouble."

"Tch, some hero you are," the girl remarked in annoyance. "Oh well, what was I expecting? Thank you, erm..."

"Lucas Mercury," Lucas introduced himself.

"Lady Larmica," Larmica pronounced arrogantly and turned around. "Come on, Rei. We shall clean you up."

"Bye-bye," Lucas said, waved his hand, turned to face Mister Rickshaw and then remarked. "What can I say? I keep running into girls with attitudes."

"I see," Rad Rickshaw muttered awkwardly. "Anyway, as a reward for saving me, you can visit my shop and get a free bicycle. You're gonna need one if you decide to head south. There's a long cycling road down there, so they only allow those with bikes to pass." He turned around and said, "Farewell for now."

"Thank you for saving Mister Rickshaw, Mister Mercury!" the bicycle shop boy exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just making this world a better place to live in," Lucas remarked before the two of them left. Seeing Gardenia going his way surprised him, memories of that match crawling back at the top of his brain. "Oh hey, good evening, Miss Gardenia," he muttered.

"Evening, Mercury," she replied. "You look better than before. Were you the one who kicked Team Galactic out of the Archive?"

"Well, uh..." Lucas muttered before his fist met his chest. He immediately straightened up and went on more confidently, "Miss Gardenia, I'd like to challenge you tomorrow. The lack of sunlight is going to give me an unfair advantage, and I want to defeat you, not curb stomp you."

"Aww, are you sure about this?" she asked playfully. "Sure, your Pokemon got stronger, but then, so did mine. You're biting more than you can chew. Again."

 _Oh yeah?_ Lucas thought when his smirk finally came back. "Make sure you pack enough water, 'cause tomorrow Rhodes makes your team bite the hot dust right from Stark Mountain!"

"Finally!" Gardenia exclaimed in excitement. "I can't believe I'm saying that, but Arceus bless Team Galactic for snapping you out of it!"

"Hell yeah," Lucas replied and on a more serious note added, "But I am certain that I want to fight you tomorrow, in the broad daylight. Is that okay with you?"

"8:00 am in the morning, and don't you be late," Gardenia said, winked and ran off.

 _You can bet your ass I won't be late,_ Lucas told himself. "Now that's taken care of..."

"Alright, smartass, the cell is waiting," a rough, male voice said.

Lucas turned around and saw two policemen and one handcuffed man with turquoise hair. Said man was wearing nothing but underpants and had a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face. He was mumbling something, but Lucas didn't care for what it was.

What he did care for was the realization where Looker went. And Lucas did **not** like it.

 _Oh crap..._

* * *

6:00 pm.

Mars **smirked** when she, Jupiter and their squad left their helicopters and entered the corridor they occupied before the operation. The purple-haired Commander looked mildly annoyed, while the grunts held their breath in anticipation.

"Sooooo, how did it go?" Mars finally asked.

"What do you think?" Jupiter asked in return. "It went well. Granted, we didn't digitize the entire Archive, buuuut since Master Cyrus ordered us to depart, he clearly got what he wanted. No thanks to you, by the way. How was that statue? Did you find the clues Master Cyrus asked you to find, or were you too busy getting off behind that rock?"

No reaction from Mars. Although her head was hurting, and the tingling in her hands almost motivated her to punch Jupiter, the red-headed Commander kept smirking. "Nah, don't give me that. I know you've lost to that brat from the Windworks," she murmured with a yawn. "Admit it: he curb stomped you! Totally owned you!"

"Hmpf," Jupiter said, clearly not wanting to entertain Mars by hurling insults at her.

"Now you're just as pathetic as I am!" Mars went on. "Oh, and by the way, I **have** found something immensely valuable!"

Before Mars could produce that something out of her bag, Cyrus and Saturn entered the corridor. The latter told the grunts to dismiss — a conversation between the leader and the Commanders was going to take place here. One of the grunts, however, looked hesitant to leave them alone. Something about him was arousing suspicion, but Saturn quickly brushed it off.

"Excellent job, Commander Mars, Commander Jupiter," the boss of Team Galactic said once the grunts finally left. "Now we have everything on Dialga, the Master of Time, and Palkia, the Master of Space and Dimension. You did well."

"Much obliged, sir," Jupiter murmured and boldly approached Cyrus. "I believe I deserve a little... _reward_ for my exploits, if you know what I mean."

Mars' face reddened, and her migraine grew. Balled into fists, her hands were ready to make a hole in Jupiter's body. Each finger was itching with the same tingling sensation. It was annoying, which made Mars' blood boil even more.

"Actually, scratch that," Jupiter muttered playfully and distanced herself from Cyrus. "Satty and I should leave the two of you alone. I mean, just look at how horny this little brat is."

"Cease and desist, both of you!" Saturn commanded in exasperation. "We're here to discuss the results of the operation! You're acting like kids, and we do not accept kids in Team Galactic! Do I have to remind you of the minimum age required to enlist?"

"Nerd," Jupiter murmured, and then Saturn grabbed her neck and prepared to punch, making her add, "Fine, fine, I'll shut up. But seriously, get a room, you two."

"Thank you, Commander Saturn," Cyrus said. "Now, the Archive revealed how Arceus — the Alpha Pokemon, — created the world we live in. We know now that Dialga and Palkia are responsible for the flow of time and the expansion of space respectively. We have discovered that the Lake Guardians — Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, — gave us ability to absorb knowledge, feel emotions and experience will to achieve anything."

"Basically, those three little bastards made us different from rocks," Jupiter remarked. "Cool."

"In a way, yes," Cyrus said and cleared his throat. "But something's missing. While we do know how they operate, the books gave us no clue as to how the Masters of Time and Space are connected to the Lake Guardians. They're described as two completely separate mechanisms of our world, but I do not believe it. There must be something, something that unites them into one system."

"Master Cyrus!" Mars exclaimed and pulled out a dark-red cuboid. "I found this plate behind the Eterna statue! There are writings on it. Back then I couldn't make sense of them, but I can now."

"Is that so? Interesting. May I have a look?"

"Of course, Master Cyrus!"

Mars bowed low upon handing the plate to Cyrus.

"I..." Jupiter muttered barely withholding the laughter. "I can't!"

"It says 'Three beings were born to bind time and space.' Three... Dialga and Palkia **rule** time and space. Then those three..." Cyrus said. For a split second His eyes widened, and He declared, "I understand now. This pieces all of our Eterna research together." He smiled, dug His right hand into Mars' hair and began to ruffle it. "Congratulations, Commander Mars. Certainly, hiring you was the best decision I have ever made," he remarked.

"R-really?" Mars asked ecstatically. _Yaaaaas! Master Cyrus praises me! I found the connection between the Creators and the Lake Guardians! Yaaaay! I'm useful! Chew on this, Jupiter! Bite the dust, you lazy skunk, y—_

She yawned loudly before slapping herself and shaking her head. Cyrus looked at her in what appeared to be a surprise, and Mars just laughed it off. He was about to continue His speech when an angry Charon entered the corridor everyone was in. Team Galactic's top scientist — as he called himself, — glared at the other Commanders through his pink, round glasses.

"Where is it?! Where is my Up-Grade?!" Charon asked, his voice thundering through the corridor.

"Waaah!" Mars squealed and hugged Cyrus' legs, prompting Jupiter to laugh.

"That was supposed to be a triumph, the next step in the Porygon development, and now it's gone!" Charon yelled and dragged Mars away from Cyrus. "You! Where the hell is the Up-Grade?! WHERE?!"

Mars froze. For a few seconds the corridor around her turned into a back alley during the rain. She felt like a wounded Glameow surrounded by barking Houndours — those vicious dog Pokemon with skulls on their foreheads. All alone, she couldn't make a single move, for there was a risk it would be her last.

What broke the eye contact between a cornered Mars and a pissed off Charon was a hard punch to the latter's face. Free from his spell, Mars looked back and saw her Master Cyrus. With tears welling in her eyes, she hugged His legs as hard as she could. He limited His response to some more hair-ruffling.

Roughly two minutes of sobbing later, Mars released them and joined Him in giving Charon a death glare. Despite having such an expression though, Cyrus calmly said, "You're a bit off, Commander Charon. Commander Mars wasn't the one who ran that operation. She was outside the Archive, but the grunt who lost your Up-Grade was working inside. Is that correct?"

"Urgh... yes," Charon grumbled still cringing after his face met Cyrus' fist.

"Therefore... Commander Jupiter?"

"Yes?" Jupiter muttered and walked closer to Cyrus, Mars and Charon.

"Go to Commander Charon's laboratory and explain to him the situation with his Up-Grade. Commander Saturn and I shall comfort Commander Mars."

"Tch, sure, but you ain't doing each other while I'm not looking. Got that straight?" Jupiter asked, and Charon and her went past Cyrus. The scientist kept grumbling until the two of them finally left Mars' sight.

"Stand up," Cyrus asked gently.

Mars was finally back to the heaven of His name. The scars left by leaving that place so abruptly began to heal. She stood up and gave her dear Master Cyrus a warm smile.

"Now, as I was saying before Charon interrupted us," He went on after clearing His throat, "you did a great job. As a matter of fact, you performed so well that I believe a reward is in order. What would you like to ask of me?"

"Y-you're so kind, Master Cyrus" Mars muttered nervously. "N-normally, I wouldn't dare to ask for anything, but if you insist..." She looked at Saturn and continued, "If it isn't any trouble, I... I'd like to... I'd like to participate in the upcoming Super Contest."

"The Super Contest, huh?" Cyrus uttered pensively. "Never thought you were interested in that kind of activity, Commander Mars."

"I've seen on TV a couple of times, and... I've always wanted to try it," Mars whispered. "Sorry I've never told you."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Commander Mars. All you have to do is inform me when this event takes place."

"Thursday, March 26, a little more than a day from now."

"Very well. Tomorrow, Commander Saturn's Kirlia will teleport you to the gates of Hearthome City so as not to arouse suspicion. Now, what are you going to need?"

"Let's see..." Mars muttered and began counting on her fingers. "First, a Bronzor and a few TMs for it. Second, clothes that will help me blend in. A dark-blue vest, a white shirt, an orange skirt and a pair of dark-blue socks should do nicely. Third, an idol-like outfit, preferably white and red. Fourth, a Poketch — also to blend in. And finally, fake documents. No way am I revealing my real identity to them."

"Outstanding," Cyrus remarked. "I shall issue an order of clothes as soon as our discussion is over. One last question: how should we refer to you for the duration of the Contest?"

"Maria Scarlett."

"Everything will be ready tomorrow. Now, I need you to return to your room and rest up. You deserve it, Commander Mars."

"Thank you very much, Master Cyrus," Mars said with a bow. "See you tomorrow, Commander Saturn."

Saturn said nothing — just nodded.

* * *

March 25, 2009. 6:00 am.

Mars fell asleep as soon as her body met the soft fabric of her bed. Fatigue put her out of commission for at least eleven hours, which is why by 6:00 am she felt kinda okayish. The only downside was the fact that she was now sweaty as hell. Her Team Galactic uniform, as pretty as it was, was more fitting for the cool weather of late March, but not for the warmth of her room.

With a groan Mars grabbed a dry copy of her uniform and slid her Galactic ID card over the short ditch of the security lock. The system recognized her, and the metal door let her out. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, got in and threw her wet uniform off. With a shower cap protecting her spiky hair, she let hot water wash over her body.

Looking down at her stomach, Mars couldn't help but admire how slim she was. No matter how much she ate, it would stay that way.

 _That's what rice does to you,_ Mars remarked. _Good thing I keep eating it, although it's practically tasteless._

She bathed her ivory skin in violet liquid soap and rubbed it in, feeling a shot of energy with each stroke.

 _I can't believe it's actually happening! Master Cyrus himself allowed me to participate in tomorrow's Super Contest!_ Mars thought in excitement. _Ha, a reward? Yeah, keep dreaming, Jupiter! You WISH you were as useful as I am! You don't deserve even a quarter of attention Master Cyrus gives you! Damn hypocrite! She keeps calling me a weakling, and yet she lost to... to..._

Mars' smirk disappeared.

 _...to that guy Lucas Mercury. Yeah, just like I did..._ _Arceus damn it, now I want to know what he told her! She looked pretty damn pissed off yesterday, so... maybe he rejected her? But why? She was supposed to be his type! Her attitude is_ _right up his alley! And yet... urgh, what IS it with that guy?!_

Her head began to ache when she was done showering. Upon wiping herself dry she put on the equally dry copy of her uniform, removed the shower cap and started brushing her teeth.

 _That guy is so intrusive, but... he did hide me from an International Police agent. Plus, he kicked the hell out of Jupiter, which is... good, I guess? Still, no way in hell can he compete with Master Cyrus_ _—_ _the one true Master of the Universe._

Once her mouth was fresh and clean, Mars left the bathroom and went back to her room.

One slide of the card brought her back to the facility decorated with photos of her precious Master Cyrus. She ran up to her bed and fell on it. Everyone but her was asleep, and the alarm would go off no earlier than at 7:00 am. In order to kill the remaining time, she took her MP3 player, put on her earbuds and began playing _Coolin' Off_.

"No one is going to replace you," Mars murmured, "Master Cyrus..."

* * *

"Right on time, like a real gentleman," Gardenia remarked.

Lucas entered the Eterna Gym the moment his digital watch showed 8:00 am. With a straight posture and a confident smirk, he made his way to Gardenia's platform. He looked the Gym Leader in the eyes, and she did the same.

There was a quiet voice in the back of his head telling him his determination would make her give up without any struggle, but he quickly dismissed it. He had to fight in order to get the badge. Besides, he had a bigger issue to worry about.

"Three against three, I take it?" Gardenia asked.

"Rhodes, you're on!" Lucas exclaimed before his fighter materialized in the air and quickly flew a few circles around the center of the Gym. Fighting Team Galactic's Zubats made his muscles stronger than earlier. Before Gardenia could make any comment, Lucas punched his sides, tilted his head and declared, "It's just you and him."

"Fine by me," Gardenia replied and produced a Poke Ball out of her pocket. Her face became less playful when she added, "Lucas, you've made your share of poor choices, but you survived their consequences and even made it back to the top. Remember: if you did it once, you can do it anytime. Don't forget it! Ever!" She threw her Poke Ball and exclaimed, "Go, Cherubi!"

"Thank you..." Lucas whispered before commanding, "Quick Attack!"

"Sunny Da—"

She couldn't finish in time. Rhodes sent her Cherubi flying towards her.

"Aww, did your berry fall? Rhodes, give her a wing," Lucas murmured arrogantly.

The next moment Rhodes was in the Cherubi's face. The Starling Pokemon slapped his opponent with a charged Wing Attack and finished her off with a Quick Attack.

"Sweet!" Gardenia exclaimed before withdrawing her Pokemon. "Though I'm preeeetty sure you said you didn't want to curb stomp me."

"This is for that Solar Beam barrage. Besides, if I let your Cherubi light up the sun, she would curb stomp Rhodes. You said your Pokemon got tougher, remember?"

"Fine, you won," Gardenia replied with a giggle as her Turtwig entered the battlefield. "Leech Seed!"

"Blow it away," Lucas uttered calmly, and the enemy's seeds dropped to the ground. "Wing Attack."

"Leaf Storm!"

"Tuuuurtwiiiiig!" the opponent Pokemon exclaimed, letting out a whirlwind of glowing leaves.

"Dodge," Lucas murmured with a fingersnap. Rhodes avoided the vicious attack and began barraging the Turtwig's face with Wing Attacks. To Lucas' amusement, the enemy was taking it pretty well.

"Leaf Storm!" Gardenia exclaimed and threw her index finger in the air.

"Quick Circle Attack," Lucas said, and Rhodes got away from his enemy. The next moment the Staravia rammed the Turtwig in the shell. "Double Team," Lucas commanded, summoning a ring of Staravias. Poor opponent looked around in confusion when he murmured, "Wing Attack."

Rhodes' attack was charged. The Turtwig didn't stand a chance.

"SSplendid!" Gardenia exclaimed as her Pokemon disappeared. "Also, Quick Circle Attack? Is that even an official title?"

"Who cares? Now bring out your last fighter!"

"Straight to the point," Gardenia muttered in a mockingly low-pitched voice. "Come out, Roserade!"

The final opponent appeared on the battlefield, and Rhodes chirped a challenge at her.

"Quick Attack!" Lucas commanded.

"Flash!" Gardenia ordered, and this time she made it. The bright flash of light caused Rhodes to pause as she exclaimed, "Sunny Day!"

The intense sunlight entered the Gym as Rhodes struggled with the pain in his eyes.

"Weather Ball!"

"Dodge!" Lucas commanded. Fortunately for him, Rhodes recovered just in time and escaped the white, burning sphere going his way.

"Magical Leaf."

"Dodge and ram that chick."

This time Rhodes avoided every single leaf intended for him and almost ran his beak into the Roserade's torso. The Bouquet Pokemon avoided it.

"Wing Attack."

"Weather Ball."

The flaming sphere burned some of Rhodes' feathers, but it wasn't enough to make him back down. The Starling Pokemon was still full of energy and proved it by completing his move anyway.

"Magical Leaf!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"Rhodes, it's time to go circling," Lucas murmured.

The enemy Roserade began spinning and shooting glowing leaves. Surprisingly, spending some of his power on Gardenia's Cherubi and Turtwig didn't slow Rhodes down one bit. His speed exceeded that of the whirlwind the enemy turned herself into. Pretty soon the Roserade stopped, and her head was spinning. Gardenia's expression made it look like understanding how Rhodes was still fine was beyond her.

"Quick Attack!" Lucas exclaimed. His fighter left the ring of his own creation and successfully rammed his opponent, sending her flying back to her trainer.

Beaten and bruised, the Roserade nonetheless stood up, and her trainer commanded, "Weather Ball Barrage!"

"Go for it," Lucas murmured, with Rhodes avoiding the flame spheres. Pretty soon the enemy stopped in exhaustion, and this is when his Pokemon approached her. "Charged Wing Attack," Lucas commanded, and that was it. A powerful slap sent Gardenia's Roserade flying to the right side of the Gym.

The Pokemon stopped moving upon reaching the ground.

"SSSick!" Gardenia yelled and jumped in excitement. "Well? Feeling back at the top of your game yet?"

Lucas' arrogance disappeared once more. With happy tears in his eyes, he ran up to Rhodes and hugged him. "Rhodes, you... you damn thunderbolt! You made it!" he exclaimed. His Staravia chirped proudly in response.

"Heh, should've expected that," Gardenia remarked with a happy sigh and pulled out the Forest Badge. "Let it be a reminder. A reminder that you **can** learn from your own mistakes."

And Lucas' smirk returned. "Yeah," he said upon accepting the badge. "Certainly, not letting your Cherubi use Sunny Day saved the match."

"Too bad my Roserade brightened this place up anyway."

"Fat lot of good that did her though," Lucas remarked before looking into Rhodes' eyes. "Oh, by the way, I see you grew a lot friendlier since we first met. Let me show you my appreciation by teaching you a move."

"Aww, that's adorable, though how are you gonna do that?"

"Watch me," Lucas said and withdrew Rhodes. The next moment he pulled the black box and the white CD out of his bag. He inserted the Poke Ball and the CD into the box, pressed a small button, and a few seconds of buzzing later, the work was done. "Let's see now," Lucas said and walked outside the Gym with Gardenia following him. They soon came across a small tree, and he sent out his Staravia. "Rhodes, use Return on that tree. Show it how happy you are!"

Rhodes chirped a battle song and rammed the tree with force so great, it made a hole in it. Wurmples — small, pink caterpillar Pokemon, — fell off its branches.

"See that?" Lucas asked the fallen Pokemon. "Don't underestimate human technology!"

He was right. Only Lopunnies were capable of learning that move naturally. Everyone else had to talk to the same black box to literally weaponize love and respect they had for their trainers.

"We'll see just how far it'll get ya," Gardenia remarked. "Anyway, where are you going now?"

"To Hearthome City, of course. That's where the next badge is at," Lucas declared before turning grim yet again. After a short pause he muttered, "But first... I have an important case to close."

* * *

Yep, Lucas ain't leaving this city just yet.

About Rickshaw's Clefairies: yes, those are official nicknames from _Pokemon Adventures_. Although I've never read it, it really helped with making Mars' team more diverse. Where do you think her Yanma came from?

The lass' name and her Glameow's nickname are _Vampire Hunter D_ and _Idol Densetsu Eriko_ references respectively. For some weird reason, I **really** wanted to reference some old anime here, and I'll do it again in the eighth chapter.

And yes, that's Galactic right here. I discovered this band thanks to Team Galactic's TV Tropes page and decided to use it here. What do you think they have to do with our dear antagonists?


	6. 06: Cyclocross

This one took long too, and I almost forgot that Lucas was riding a bicycle while going from Oreburgh to Hearthome. Good thing I noticed that mishap in time.

Lucas' adventure continues, but life keeps hitting him. His problems may look unnecessary, but to me, the misfortune you'll see him go through here feels natural. I mean, by being a daredevil, you're basically daring the world to break you, and so it tries to do just that.

Anyway, enough of me rambling. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

It was 8:35 am when Lucas went north-east, to the Eterna Police Station. Although the place opened at 8:00 am, by then Lucas grew so agitated that he decided to challenge Gardenia, instead of going there right away. Not only would his anxiety make the Gym Leader upset, it would also get him in trouble with the police, and he couldn't have that.

Battling Gardenia really helped him take the edge off. Thanks to that match, he was more or less at peace with himself when he reached the building. The guard asked to see his documents, and soon Lucas was standing near a huge desk with all sorts of papers on it. Sitting at the opposite side of it was a policeman with a neutral expression on his face.

"Morning, sir," Lucas said before showing his documents. "My name is Lucas Mercury. I need your help."

"Morning to you too, Mister Mercury," the policeman said upon checking them. "How can I help you?"

"I noticed you arrested a man with turquoise hair yesterday. Michael Lang I believe was his name. I... need to speak to him."

"Hmm, so you know him then. Yeah, he was arrested for attacking an Officer and then refusing to pay the charge for the above attack. We found no identification documents on him. He didn't state his name either — he just called himself #85 of the 'Great Team Galactic.' For a great team they sure cause a lot of commotion, but fortunately, nothing more than that."

"Good. Now, you might be wondering if I have any rights to see him. I do. His sister Mar... Maria called me yesterday. Her brother didn't return home, so she grew worried and asked me to look for him. Me and her have been dating for a few weeks, so she trusts me."

"Why did she _send you_ though? Why can't she visit her brother herself? What of their father?"

"Well uh..." Lucas muttered. To his surprise, words of the grunts he defeated in Jubilife and Eterna made their way to the top of his mind. Words about apparent greatness of "Master Cyrus". He said, "Their father is a strict man. He's currently attending an important meeting, and he won't sacrifice his time to look for a problem child. Worse, he wants Maria to inherit his business, which is why she had to join him. Moreover, his organization plans to compete with the Poketch Company, which is why she doesn't have a Poketch of her own. He's watching her every move."

"Sounds fishy, but all too familiar at the same time," the policeman said. "Very well. Officer Thornton, tell Mister Lang his sister's boyfriend Lucas Mercury decided to pay him a visit."

"Oh, and don't forget to mention my name to him," Lucas requested. "From what you've told me, I understood he had an amnesia. However, he **knows** I'm dating his sister, so my name should definitely ring a bell." He smiled before concluding, "He doesn't like my advances towards her, you see."

"Kids," Officer Thornton said with a snicker. "Sure, I shall inform Mister Lang right away."

He went downstairs, and it took Lucas some effort not to start throwing glances everywhere. Now wasn't the time to get the cops suspicious, otherwise his plan would go to waste. Fortunately, Officer Thornton came back soon enough.

"You were right, kid," he remarked. "When I told him his sister's boyfriend came to visit him, he tried to deny everything, but once I mentioned your name, he asked — even _demanded_ , — that I brought you in. I bet he thinks you came to save him in exchange for an opportunity to fuck his sister."

"Language, Officer Thornton," the first policeman muttered in annoyance. "Very well, Mister Mercury, you may visit Mister Lang downstairs. Let me give you a warning though: do not try anything funny, or else I'll know. There are security cameras downstairs, and I'll be watching you for the duration of your visit."

"Yep, that's Jeff for ya," Officer Thornton remarked, winning Lucas' attention back. "He better not catch ya doing anything weird, otherwise boy, will there be noise."

"Got it," Lucas said somewhat nervously. "I shall go see Michael now. Thank you in advance."

"Just don't take too long," Jeff added demandingly. "The helicopter arrives at 9:00 am. We're transferring Mister Lang to the Veilstone Police Department for trial, so you better hurry."

"Understood. Again, thank you."

And with that, Lucas went downstairs and soon saw grunt #85's cell. The captured member of Team Galactic was sitting on his bed and looking at his apparent savior with a smirk.

"Hi, Lucas," he said. "You sure got our people talking. The guys from the Valley Windworks said you tried to flirt with Commander Mars, which honestly got me curious."

"I suppose that's why you," Lucas said, "had a 'total recall', right?"

"Damn straight," #85 muttered. "So, what's your game? What are you about?"

"Dude, I know exactly who did this to you," Lucas declared.

"What are you saying?"

"Why, I mean the one who knocked you out and stole your clothes, of course! That guy's name is..."

Lucas paused. He had to send his message without arousing suspicion, so he racked his brain... and recalled the ending of a game he played a few years ago. One of the characters asked the main hero to "believe" her, and what "blew her cover" was emphasis on the middle part of that word.

"As I was saying," Lucas said upon returning to #85 in front of him, "that guy's name is Calvin Terrence Paul, and I'm sure he's after Maria. I knew he was a sexual predator from day one, but having no proof, I couldn't get him arrested."

"Calvin Terrence Paul, huh?" the grunt muttered. "Sounds pretty dumb."

"Try pronouncing it with emphasis on the second syllable of his given name. It gets dumber."

"Like, CalvIN Terrence Pa"—#85 gasped, looked Lucas in the eyeballs and whispered, "Inter..."

"Paul," Lucas finished in a deadpan voice. "I hope now you're all ears, because I want to save your sister as much as you do. This guy's crafty as hell — the cops won't"—Lucas froze after taking another look at the grunt. He remembered that the policemen in Sinnoh usually check the arrested for wigs and other camouflage gear. However, that guy's hair clearly was turquoise. "Wait, this is your natural color?"

"Not quite. I dyed my hair, like the rest of Team Galactic did," #85 muttered. "That's the rule: no wigs."

"This makes things easier, and I know exactly how we're gonna let your sister know. The last time I've seen her, she didn't have a Poketch, all thanks to your daddy. I don't think the cops will be kind enough to let you use their PC either. That leaves us with but one option."

"And that option being?"

"I'll be right back," Lucas said and went upstairs. Soon he was near Jeff's desk again. "Excuse me, sir? Michael wants to write a letter to his sister. I need a paper sheet and a pen."

"Not a problem, but if he decides to attack you, we WILL take measures," Jeff warned. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Here you go," Jeff said upon handing Lucas a white sheet of paper and a blue ballpoint pen. "You have about ten minutes left."

"More than enough," Lucas remarked before running back downstairs. Once he was back in the room with #85's cell, he handed the grunt the sheet and the pen. "You're gonna write her a letter. She trusts you more than she trusts me, so your handwriting should make her believe that."

"Right," the grunt muttered and sat at a gray, concrete desk in the corner of his cell. "Dictate, I'm listening."

* * *

"Dear sis,

I've got bad news. Some creep knocked me out yesterday and stole my clothes and everything else. Thank Arceus he left my boxers at least. When I came by, I couldn't understand what the hell was going on and tried to attack a cop. That, and the fact this bastard stole my documents prompted them to arrest me. Right now I'm at the Eterna Police Station, awaiting transfer. Sorry if I disappointed you with my behavior. After all, I was supposed to be looking up to you.

Anyway, about that creep. His name is Calvin Terrence Paul, and he's looking for you now. A friend of yours saw that guy disguised as me and only realized what was going on after the cops got me. So if you see me in a few hours from now, make no mistake: that ain't me at all. Remove his wig, and you'll see it for yourself. I mean, you do remember that my hair is dyed, right? That bastard Calvin most likely didn't know that and put on a wig to get close enough to assault you. Make sure to let father know there's a clone of me on the loose.

Take care now.

Truly yours,

Michael

P.S. Remember that old movie from 1985 we used to watch together? I hope we'll get to do that again once I'm back."

* * *

"Aaaaand done," the grunt said after writing down the final period. "You better make sure that creep gets his ass whooped."

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing, bro," Lucas murmured. "Good luck at the trial, man. Hope your sentence won't be too harsh."

"Tch, thanks but no thanks," #85 grumbled when Lucas went upstairs.

"Alright, Mister Officer, I'm done here," he said upon returning the pen to Jeff. "Michael had a general idea of what he wanted to say, and I just helped him phrase it better. Do you wish to take a look at the letter before I go?"

"Sure," Jeff said accepting the paper sheet. He quickly ran his eyes over it and returned it saying, "Seems clean, though it puzzles me how we missed someone like that Mister Paul."

"Well, like I told Michael, that guy is a crafty troublemaker," Lucas pointed out before hiding his hands in his pockets. "However, he made a mistake of messing with my girlfriend's family, and I won't let that slide."

"Fair enough. Very well, Mister Mercury, you may leave now."

"See you around, kid," Officer Thornton added. "Have a nice hunt."

"Oh, I will," Lucas replied with a chuckle. Upon finally leaving the building, he ran past the Pokemon statue Mars was investigating and past the Eterna Archive where he met the woman he grew to detest. He turned south and dashed towards Mister Rickshaw' bicycle shop, but paused near the Pokemart.

Standing in front of him was a young woman dressed in black and with long, blond hair going over her left eye. Lucas didn't need to be told twice.

"Champion Cynthia Clio?" he said in surprise. "Oh wow, didn't expect to run into you here of all places."

"Well, I _am_ studying Pokemon mythology, so it's only natural of me to pay Eterna City a visit," Cynthia Clio replied. "And you? You must be Lucas Mercury — the young trainer who chased Team Galactic out of the Valley Windworks."

"What can I say? I couldn't leave Floaroma Town unenlightened, now could I? Team Galactic doesn't seem to be endowed in the brain department, and it proved to be infectious. Good thing I was around."

"I suppose," Cynthia replied with a small giggle. "Oh, by the way, have you seen the Pokemon statue at the eastern part of the city?"

"Yeah, Barry personally brought me there. It looks like Dialga and Palkia had a child together. Sure makes me wonder what Arceus thinks of it."

"I see..." Cynthia said and cleared her throat. "Speaking of children, take a look at this egg." She pulled out a white egg covered with red and blue shapes. "I discovered it in the Eterna Forest. Unfortunately, I'm too busy to take care of it, so сan you—?"

"Oh, that reminds me, I've got a place to be! Sorry, Miss Champion, I gotta go! No need for an autograph!"

Quick as a Pikachu, Lucas ran south, leaving Champion Clio alone with the egg. One short conversation, and he was already sitting on a bicycle with Rad Rickshaw and his friend standing nearby. Something told Lucas to ask for a bigger seat, just in case he had to travel with someone without a bike of his or her own.

"Just keep the balance, and the ride will go with no dirt naps," Rickshaw warned with a laugh. "Also, keep in mind that the road down there is slopped. Have fun."

"I will, Mister Rickshaw," Lucas replied and went to the interception between Eterna and Route 206. "See you around."

* * *

Lucas' ride quickly turned into a disaster. The speed his bike was gaining gave him almost no control, which resulted in him injuring a few other cyclists. They retaliated by challenging him to Pokemon battles, but even there he didn't shine. Most of their Pokemon were Flying-types or Electric-types. The fights were slowly wearing Stark, Rhodes and Whitney down.

After one of the battles Lucas reached the point where the path divided in half, and once he went through one of the tunnels, something flew into his face and obscured his vision. There was no way he could've avoided getting his coat and pants dirty as he and his bike slid over the cycling road.

With groans and moans, Lucas got back on his feet and noticed a Gligar — a purple bat-scorpion hybrid, — lying next to his bike. He smiled as the Fly Scorpion Pokemon jumped up and threw his — he had a large stinger, — claws in the air, obviously asking for a challenge.

"Great, just what I needed," Lucas muttered happily — at least one good thing came out of this ride. He sent out Stark and commanded, "Bubble Beam!"

The Gligar took some of the bubbles, but he also dodged some. When Stark went towards him with a Metal Claw, his own claw started emitting black jolts of electricity. The attacks met, and Stark's move overpowered the Gligar's, sending the purple Pokemon to the hard road surface. When he recovered and flew back into action, one more Bubble Beam knocked him out.

After the Poke Ball made that clicking sound, Lucas picked it up and pulled out his Pokedex to get acquainted with his new partner.

"Let's see," he said. "Level 16, not bad. An Impish nature, well, no shit. And the Characteristic is 'Highly persistent'. Very well, then you shall be Matt Murdock." Upon attaching the Poke Ball to the belt on the left side of his bag, he got back on his bike and looked at the southern interception. There were a few more cyclists, and they looked just as eager to fight as Matt before his capture.

The rest of the ride went smoother thanks to Lucas switching to third gear. He realized he was so focused on Looker that he forgot about this mechanic. He wanted to warn Mars as soon as possible, which resulted in a few injuries, a ruined coat and dusty pants.

The ordeal concluded on 11:00 am. By then Lucas and his team were dead tired, and to make matters worse, there was a group of trainers 'guarding' Route 207. He groaned — the Team Galactic helicopters went east, and Lucas assumed he would meet the redheaded Commander at Hearthome City. Right now though, going there was simply out of question.

"Note to self: stay friggin' clear of the slopped cycling roads," Lucas grumbled and rode down a muddy slope. There, he passed one more cyclist and entered the first place that rocked him during his journey. Gym Leader Roark waved at his former challenger.

"Holy smoke trap, Lucas!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see, man."

"Sup, Roark?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, I didn't expect to come back so soon either. However, my fighters took way too many attacks, and my bicycle ride... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Damn, sounds like you had fun up there," Roark remarked with a smile. "Very well, go let your team rest and clean yourself up. Once you're done, meet me at the Gym. I'd love to show you something."

"Sure," Lucas replied and headed to the Pokemon Center. Upon giving his team to the nurses and leaving his bike at a parking, he went upstairs and took a shower. Fortunately, he was wearing two layers of cloth over his arms, so the traces of the cycling road slide were barely visible. His legs weren't harmed too badly either — a few scars, but nothing time couldn't heal.

As his outfit was ruined thanks to his "accident", he phoned home from the Pokemon Center, explained what happened and asked for fresh clothes. After some scolding, his mother contacted Staraptor Delivery, and soon Lucas looked like he did at the beginning of his journey. He covered the delivery expenses himself, and he thanked Arceus it didn't cost much. The heavier the baggage, the more expensive it is to transfer it, after all.

When the Staraptor — a large, grayish-brown bird of prey, — left to Twinleaf with the old set of his clothes, Lucas remarked, "This is what Rhodes is gonna be like one day." With no Pokemon on him, he headed to the Gym and soon saw Roark standing near the middle set of stairs. The Gym Leader had a remote controller and a huge bag. "Alright, Mister Roark, I'm here," Lucas notified him.

"Sweet," Roark replied and pressed a button on his remote. The floor under a small section of the rock opened, and said section — along with a fragment of the stairs, — went underground, revealing a small cave.

Once the floor closed back, Lucas and Roark walked through this cave to an elevator. The humming sound of the descending cabin filled their ears when Roark said, "Father and I built everything here together. Then he left, and now I run this place alone. It's huge, so there's always something to discover."

When the elevator came to a stop, they walked out of it and took a look around. They were now in a room formed by two long tunnels meeting. The ceiling was held by huge Ts made of wooden pillars.

"Sweet hell, dude," Lucas said. "You sure have been busy."

"Indeed. Welcome to the Sinnoh Underground, Lucas," Roark solemnly announced. "Since this is your first time here, let's get down the basics. You can do pretty much anything you want down here, except of course damaging those pillars. However, the main pastime of those who come here is digging up fossils and other treasures." He pulled a pickaxe and a shovel from his bag and went on, "Use these to dig in the walls, but watch where you hit. Go too hard or too deep, and the ground will bury your findings, and you'll have to stay here for a while longer."

Lucas took the tools, went to a random section of the southern tunnel and began to stab the wall with his pickaxe. A few hits later he caught a glimpse of a light-gray stone with dots. Upon carefully removing the ground around it, he ejected his finding and muttered, "Oh look, another brake."

"Well, some people do prefer smaller Pokemon," Roark pointed out. "Look at the bright side, these cost one hundred Pokemon Dollars per stone. Not too shabby, huh?"

"I suppose," Lucas replied and put his newfound Everstone in the bag.

* * *

Commander Mars was standing in front of a bathroom mirror with her face redder than her hair. She grew so accustomed to her Team Galactic uniform that she forgot what it was like to wear a short-sleeved shirt, a miniskirt and knee-high socks. Her brain was readjusting to this level of exposure, and it hurt.

Part of her thought that maybe asking for an opportunity to participate in a Super Contest was a bad idea, but the rest of her tried to quell such hesitation. That was His gift, a token of His appreciation, and who would she be if she bailed out now that everything was ready? An ungrateful, whiny brat, that's who!

Another reason she put that outfit on was obviously the importance of not attracting attention. She noticed that every Sinnohan girl around her age was wearing the same — a dark-blue vest, a white shirt, an orange skirt, a pair of dark-blue socks and brown shoes. As much as she loved her uniform, she couldn't go dressed in white and gray, otherwise the administration wouldn't let her participate.

With that in mind, she hit herself in the chest and pronounced, "Enough, I'm going. Master Cyrus must be sick of waiting on me."

With her bag hanging on her shoulder, Mars finally walked out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Master Cyrus himself. Blushing in embarrassment, she squinted as hard as her eyelids would let her. She wanted to disappear, she wanted Him to unsee her.

However, the shame mostly vanished when He ruffled her hair and said, "You look wonderful, Commander Mars. None of them will recognize you."

"Master Cyrus..." she whispered in relaxation. _Oh, Master Cyrus, even your practical mind is intoxicating..._

"Now, we have prepared your documents and your Pokemon. You are now Maria Scarlett, and your Super Contest partner is a Bronzor that knows Gyro Ball, Light Screen, Safeguard and Sunny Day," Cyrus went on. "Oh right, your Super Contest attire is here as well."

At that moment Commander Saturn wheeled in a service trolley. Laying on its surface were a Poke Ball, a pack of documents, a Poketch and a plastic bag with an idol-like costume. "Here, Master Cyrus," he said. "Everything you asked for."

"Excellent job, Commander Saturn," Cyrus replied. "Now, Miss Scarlett, when shall we take you to Hearthome City?"

Still blushing, Mars — now under the identity of Maria Scarlett, — threw everything laying on the trolley into her bag and said, "Right away. We're going to need some training, and the HQ doesn't seem to be the right place for that."

"Very well. Commander Saturn?"

"Yes, sir," Saturn replied and sent out his Kirlia — a white humanoid with green hair, red eyes and equally red horns. "Take Commander Mars to the interception between Hearthome City and Route 209. You do remember that place, right?"

His Kirlia nodded. Route 209 was one of the three places in Sinnoh where a Ralts — a species native to the Hoenn region, — could be found. Its evolutionary line is attracted to positive emotions, which may explain their interest in a city as friendly as Hearthome.

Saturn caught his Ralts recently, and so far what was between them stayed as a business relationship. He was the boss, his Pokemon was an employee.

The Kirlia approached Mars, and the two of them disappeared immediately. They materialized near a sign close to the interception, and Saturn's Pokemon teleported back to the base. Mars thanked Cyrus — the "master of her universe", — nobody was around to see that. Upon taking a pill against fatigue, she sent out her Bronzor and exclaimed, "Our Super Contest training is starting!"

* * *

Around two and a half hours passed, but to Lucas it felt like the whole day. He found many of the so-called Spheres that acted as a local currency, got into a few traps and made Roark laugh. When the Gym Leader told him he could build his own little base down here, Lucas said he would consider it. Arceus knows fate could drag him back to Oreburgh again.

Ultimately, the trip was so worth it. Aside from the Spheres, he found a whole lot of Heart Scales, a Skull Fossil, a Water Stone, a Sun Stone and a Fire Stone. The last item improved him mood most.

"During one of the episodes of _Platinum Battles_ , Volkner fought his best friend Flint, and the latter had a really cool Flareon. I've been dreaming of having one ever since, and this little beauty will make it happen," Lucas declared. "Implying I get my hands on an Eevee of course."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Roark replied. "I heard they're even more rare than fossils here, and that means something."

"No kidding. Anyway, I think that's enough for today," Lucas said, and the two of them headed to the elevator. "Damn those bubbles, man. I should've asked for special clothes..."

"Well, sometimes a lesson takes longer than one failure to stick," Roark replied when the cabin started ascending. "Then again, life IS full of surprises, so you can't exactly be ready for absolutely everything."

"Guess not. Oh, by the way, thank you very much for Stealth Rock. I'll make good use of that move."

"You're most welcome."

The first two things Lucas did when they reached the surface was take another shower and dry his clothes with a hair dryer. No more time to waste — there was a "sexual predator" to capture, after all. By 2:00 pm Lucas was on the seat of his bike. With his Poke Balls strapped to the belt of his bag, he rode up the muddy slope and turned east.

Most of the Route 207 trainers' Pokemon were Ground-types with occasional Fighting-types here and there. Needless to say, battles against them cheered Lucas' team up. Stark, Rhodes and Whitney felt horrible after "slow" fights back at the Cycling Road, so defeating _these_ opponents with ease felt like a reward, an absolution even.

Another thing that knocked them out of this funk was Matt's energy. The newly captured Gligar radiated with positivity, and Whitney and Rhodes got along with him right away. Stark wasn't impressed with Matt's lack of seriousness, but let him shake his wing anyway.

Having defeated every single trainer of the Route, Lucas rode to the entrance to Mt. Coronet, only to pause at the sound of a familiar voice. Once again, he knew what to expect when he turned around and saw the girl in pink.

"Long time no see. Dawn Lockheart, was it?" he greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Oh wow, you actually called me by my real name for once. Progress," she replied in her deadpan manner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen, I have an important business in Hearthome City, so spare me your biting remarks and do your thing."

"Sure. The Poketch Company developed a new app — Friendship Checker. Professor Rowan asked me to install it for you since you have a Budew," Dawn explained, pressed a few buttons, and soon Lucas got a mail. "Go on, open it," she said.

Lucas pressed the screen, and soon came up a blue image with a radar, a purple square and a window on it.

"Would you like me to explain how it works?" she asked.

"Yes please," Lucas replied with a nod.

"Alright. First, point your Poketch at a Pokemon under someone's ownership. Then, touch the screen. Your device will begin scanning brain waves of that Pokemon. After a while the radar and those two windows will disappear, and a heart will form in the middle of the screen. The more a Pokemon respects or loves its trainer, the bigger the heart will be. Sounds simple enough?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dawn."

"You know, you can be tolerable when you want to," Dawn pointed out with what vaguely resembled... interest? "Anyway, see you around."

"See ya," Lucas said and waved his hand as Professor Rowan's assistant left. Upon turning back to the east, he rode into a cave illuminated by an extensive chain of electric lanterns. Inside Mt. Coronet was essentially a huge labyrinth, so using torches would require a lot of resources to power said torches and a lot of people to make sure they worked at all times. Needless to say, this would cost a fortune and be extremely time-consuming and exhausting.

Thus, using electric lamps was the best option. Not only did an average lamp live longer than a torch, it was also easier to watch over the entire network of them and required only around one-two people to deal with any inconveniences.

Lucas rode along a lake to the south, turned left and stopped near Commander Saturn — a busy-looking young man with blue hair that resembled Glameow's ears.

"Good day, sir," Lucas greeted him. "Dope suit you've got here. Are you one of Mars' friends by any chance?"

"I'm her superior," Saturn replied. "You can call me Saturn."

"Saturn, huh? Damn, for a moment I thought you were the great Master Cyrus she gushed over at Lake Verity. And I wouldn't be surprised if that was true 'cause man, you're a lady-killer."

"Lucas Mercury, was it? You must be that trainer who defeated us at the Valley Windworks and the Eterna Archive," Saturn went on, seemingly ignoring Lucas' compliment. "Mars and Jupiter caused quite a few scenes after those incidents, and I had to put them in their places. Do you have any idea how bothersome it is?"

"I understand," Lucas replied with a slight frown. "Putting up with a bitch like Jupiter must be a pain. I'm sorry you and Mars have to go through this, man."

"Speaking of Commander Mars, I noticed she's been acting strange since the Windworks incident. The grunts told me you've been, as they put it, hitting on her."

"Are you trying to tell me to keep my hands off her? Who are you, her man? That sick haircut of yours sure says you are."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong," Saturn replied and tilted his head. "Commander Mars and I have a strict superior-subordinate relationship. My rank is higher than hers, therefore I can give her orders of my own as long as they don't clash with those of Master Cyrus. Romantic workplace relationships... are strictly forbidden."

"You're missing a great opportunity, though I guess you'd be no match for her dear Master Cyrus anyway," Lucas pointed out. "But just so you know, I'm not going to deny myself the pleasure of getting close to her. That girl, she has drive the rest of us only dream of. I wanna enter her world, see what she's like behind that passion. And to that end, I won't let the cops have her."

"Whatever," Saturn replied. "As long as your and her actions don't screw with my paycheck, do as you please. If she messes up, there will be one less mouth to feed, plain and simple."

"You're just like Jupiter described you," Lucas declared with slight disdain. "Very well, Commander Saturn, do what you're best at. See you around. Probably. Maybe."

He rode past the blue-haired Commander and soon left the cave. The sunlight entered his eyes as the wheels of his bike touched the dirt of Route 208. He crossed a bridge when a Hiker noticed him and asked for a battle. Other trainers here also looked quite eager to test their skills on Lucas' team.

* * *

Heh, Lucas, poor bastard. Trust me, the Cycling Road disaster is just the beginning.

The grunt's number and fake name are _Vampire Hunter D_ references. They may seem small and insufficient, but I've always had a thing for "useless", minor details like that.

About Mt. Coronet: I tried to come up with a way to illuminate Mt. Coronet without Flash and settled on a chain of lamps. At first I wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but _Clefairy and the Moon Stone_ changed my mind.

Oh, and did I do well with Mars? I mean, Cyrus IS her Physical God, so everything he says or does should be kind of a turn-on for her. But make no mistake, she's not gonna stay like this forever, so try not to get too mad/upset.


	7. 07: Your Face is a Mess

Here it is, the third part of my _Spring on Mars_ update! We're approaching one of the best parts.

The title is a Powerman 5000 reference, in case anyone's wondering. I thought it fit since Lucas' 'pretty public face' keeps getting ruined, or so he thinks.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

The first thing that struck Lucas on his arrival to Hearthome City was a squeaking Buneary. The Rabbit Pokemon head—or, rather, **ear** butted him in the stomach. He was glad it's been more than an hour since lunch, otherwise he would most likely kiss that meal goodbye.

The attack still knocked him off his bike though, and to make things worse, there was a woman running towards the two of them. Having such a pretty lady see him like that was embarrassing, but thank Arceus she wasn't laughing at him. On the contrary, she looked worried as heck.

"Oh Arceus! Young man, are you okay?!" she asked and grabbed the Buneary by its ear. "Bad Buneary, bad! Don't you know it's rude to attack those who come here? I'm so sorry. Are you injured?"

"Kinda, but don't worry, I think I'm gonna be fine," Lucas assured her while getting back on his vehicle. "Guess I got lucky."

That was true. Despite their small size and cute appearance, Bunearies were capable of crushing large boulders with their ears. The damage Lucas sustained wasn't too serious, so he concluded the Rabbit Pokemon didn't attack him with full strength. If the Buneary got rough, the injury would be much heavier — Lucas would have to be hospitalized for a few months, and he couldn't afford that.

"Apologize to this young man, now!" the woman demanded still pulling her Pokemon's ear. With a tear in its eye, the Buneary bowed to Lucas and squeaked out an apology. Still slightly annoyed, the woman returned it back to its Poke Ball and said, "Guess I'll have to be more strict with her. She keeps wandering wherever she pleases, but she had never attacked another person like that before."

"It's okay, I think I'll live," Lucas muttered. "I should be the one apologizing for making you worry. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Miss..."

"Oh good grief, my manners!" she exclaimed. "My name is Keira Kontesta. I'm a Pokemon Super Contest Judge of Hearthome City."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Kontesta," Lucas said and shook her hand. "Lucas Mercury."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Mercury," Keira replied. "I'd love to chat a bit more, but I should be going now. Preparations for tomorrow's Super Contests are going on, and here I am, looking for a problem Pokemon, only to find her assaulting an innocent trainer."

"See you around," Lucas said waving goodbye to the Super Contest Judge. _You're a bit off, Miss Kontesta. I doubt a guy who covers a criminal's butt can be called innocent._

On his way to the Pokemon Center he encountered a rich-looking kid with an Eevee and sold him his Evolution stones — except for the Fire Stone, of course. This earned him 2,100 Pokemon Dollars, and he was glad to be free of the alternative he wasn't going to pick anyway. It was going to be a Flareon and nobody else.

After a short ride with three turns Lucas saw the Super Contest Hall — an oval amphitheater-like building with a shining dome. Upon complimenting its architecture, he rode to the nearby Pokemon Center to let his Pokemon rest after two waves of trainers.

Surprise and satisfaction came over him when he saw his favorite redhead sitting at one of the empty tables. This time, however, she was dressed in a white blouse with red sailor-like collar, a white skirt with a red line just above the frills, white socks with red frills and a pair of red shoes. Levitating near her head was a Bronzor — a circular, blue-green Pokemon with yellow eyes. Lucas was kinda surprised to see a Poketch on her wrist, but decided it didn't matter since nobody but the cops at the Eterna Police Station heard his conversation with #85.

With her arms elbowing the table and covering her face, she seemed deep in thought. She didn't look at Lucas or make any other signs of acknowledging his presence. "What am I doing here..?" she whispered, and he guessed it wasn't for the first time. "Was it really worth the trouble...? What if I lose...? The public is going to be so furious..."

"Take it from me," Lucas said upon carefully approaching her. "Losing sucks, but you _can_ come back from that. Defeat just means you messed up and will beat 'em next time."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri"—she rose her head, and soon Lucas was looking into her wide eyes. "Y-you again!" she muttered. "This is the third time! Don't you wanna do something other than just shadowing me everywhere?"

"Nope, I'm in your shadow and won't leave until I catch up with you," Lucas murmured. The next moment his smile vanished. "Seriously though, if you want to participate in the upcoming Super Contests, go for it. Whether you win or lose, you'll have something to remember. You can't be a winner all the time — something I've learned the hard way."

"Y-you think so...?" Mars asked nervously. "I-I mean, this will be a performance in front of a large public. What if I mess up?"

"Imagine that you're doing this for someone you love. Someone you oh so deeply admire," Lucas said and approached her ear to whisper, "Someone like your precious Master Cyrus."

Mars' face turned red as she replied, "Oh wow, I... I didn't think of it. I suppose this can work. Th-thank you..."

"Oh, by the way," Lucas said louder. "What was your name again?"

"Why you..." Mars grumbled, still flustered. After a few groans she said, "Maria. I'm Maria Scarlett. This is the best you're going to get, you reckless, brain-dead bas—"

"Maria, I'm afraid you and your friends are in trouble," Lucas interrupted her. "I have a letter you might want to look at."

"S-say what now?" she asked as one of her eyebrows rose.

Lucas shook his head. "Not here. Do you have a room registered for you? I haven't asked for my own yet, but there's no time. We need to talk about this, pronto."

"Y-yeah..." Mars muttered, seemingly understanding the gravity of the situation. After a short yawn, she said, "Follow me."

After Lucas handed Stark, Rhodes, Whitney and Matt to the nurse and left his bike at the parking, they went upstairs. Mars unlocked her room, they got inside, and the click of the lock ensured that everything they talked about, would stay private. Not to the Veilstone level, but Hearthome was rich enough to afford soundproof walls. They were good enough to reduce Hyper Voice to whispering.

After looking out the window to make sure there wasn't anyone spying on them, Lucas produced the note he and grunt #85 crafted. "Here, read it," he asked Mars. "Hope its silliness won't fool you."

"Gimme that," Mars demanded and wrested the note from his hand. "Okay..." After less than a minute of running her eyes over it, she froze in place. Lucas watched as she reread it a few more times before returning it to him. "Y-you wanna hear it, right? Fine, you've impressed me. I don't know _how_ you came up with something so dumb and yet so creative, but I don't give a damn. I'll make sure to let Master Cyrus know as soon as I can though, so don't you worry."

"Sweet!" Lucas exclaimed with his arrogant smirk. "Man, I just keep saving the day! First, the Windworks, then the Archive, and now, your whole base! Sometimes I even amaze myself!"

Mars unlocked the door and coldly said, "Your job is done. Now get your ass out of here. At once."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Lucas replied and soon heard a door slam behind him. He chuckled, but his mood quickly turned sour. _Being so cold doesn't suit her. Did I go too far?_

With his Pokemon resting in the comfortable rooms of the Pokemon Center, he left the building and went to the Super Contest Hall. He felt like getting to know more about Contests would help him understand Mars, so he walked inside... and saw Keira Kontesta and his mother discussing something.

"M-Moms?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" Keira asked and threw a few glances at both, Johanna and Lucas Mercury, before exclaiming, "No way! Are you telling me that you are the son of Contest Star Johanna Mercury?! Arceus, life sure IS full of surprises!"

"Oh come on, Contest Star? You're flattering me," Johanna replied with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, we've never talked about _this_ part of your life before, Moms," Lucas admitted nervously. "How embarrassing."

Before both Mercuries could do anything, Keira bowed low and said, "I'm sorry! Please, Mrs. Mercury, forgive me for causing trouble to your son! I'm so, so sorry for that!"

"H-hold on, wh-what are you talking about, Keira?" Johanna asked.

"About that," Lucas said. "When I entered Hearthome City, Miss Kontesta's Buneary punched me in the stomach. It's okay though, the pain is as good as gone."

"Imagine what would have happened if my girl had broken his ribs!" Keira added dramatically. "Oh good grief, I shouldn't have been so soft with her..."

"I told you I was gonna be fine, so relax," Lucas assured her. "Now, Moms? We need to talk."

"Okay, I shall not bother you anymore then," Keira declared and ran into a room to the right of the second counter in the hall.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," Johanna said. "Simply put, I got bored of staying at home and asked Mister Lewis — Barry's father, — to look after it and went on a little vacation."

"I see," Lucas replied and cleared his throat. "What I wanted to talk about was Super Contests. You see, I met this girl... a Pokemon Coordinator named Maria Scarlett. I want to raise her confidence for the upcoming event, but... let's just say, my knowledge on the subject is limited. Still, I feel like it's my obligation to help her, don't ask why. So please, can you tell me more about Super Contests?"

"You're so noble, sweetie," Johanna complimented him. "Very well. First, there are five types of Contests: Cool, Beautiful, Cute, Clever and Tough. These yearly games begin on March 26 and last four days, one for each of the four ranks: Normal, Great, Ultra and Master. Everyone starts with the Zero Rank and earns points by having their Pokemon show off their attires, dancing and fighting moves."

"Let me guess. If you earn enough points at Zero, you'll be awarded a Normal rank ribbon and the right to participate in a Super Contest of the Great rank," Lucas said.

"Exactly," Johanna replied with a nod. "One useful thing to remember is that there's an official register of what moves should and shouldn't be used in each of the five types of Super Contests. For example, you can have your friend Stark use Bubble Beam in a Beauty Contest, but it won't earn you points in any other Contest."

"Yeah, when you're dealing with the public looking for some explosive action, grace and pretty colors are out of question."

"You got it. Now, a Contest begins with trainers dressing their Pokemon the way that is appropriate. The more detailed your Pokemon's costume is, the more you'll earn. The Dancing Competition and the Acting Competition work very much the same way — the most impressive moves earn you most points. Dispensing these will be my friend Keira, judges Darren Dexter and Jordan Joy. And that's about it."

"Okay, I'm convinced. Gonna stay here to cheer Maria up during her performance," Lucas concluded. "Thank you, Moms."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Johanna replied. "Oh, is that a Poketch I see?"

"Wha—Oh right," Lucas muttered upon taking a look at his right wrist. "We should share our IDs to stay in touch." He approached his mother's ear and whispered, "52209."

"Got it," Johanna replied, dialed that number and sent Lucas a contact request. Her ID was 01467.

"And done," Lucas said upon pressing the screen. "Now we can talk even when I'm outside a Pokemon Center."

"Oh, one more thing before I join Keira and the others," Johanna said, and Lucas only now noticed a suitcase beside her. She opened it and pulled out two sets of clothes — a fancy, black tuxedo and a fresh copy of his own outfit. "I picked this suit just in case you decide to participate in a Super Contest. Also, do be careful when you ride your bicycle next time, okay?"

"I will... don't worry about it," Lucas muttered while placing these two outfits into his bag.

"Goodie. Now I better get going. The Super Contest Hall won't prepare itself. See you around."

Lucas watched as his mother left to the same room as Keira, which is why he quickly noticed a woman in an extravagant, dark-purple dress and with an even more extravagant haircut. He had a lot of time until tomorrow, and he knew how to spend it best.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you happen to be Gym Leader Fantina?"

"Oui, oui, that is indeed me," Fantina replied. "The Gym Leader of Hearthome and one of the best Coordinators in Sinnoh, it is I, Fantina."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Fantina. I'm Lucas Mercury," Lucas replied somewhat nervously. _Great, another fan of weird sentence structures..._

"To participate in tomorrow's Super Contests you are here for? If that is so, then you came to the right place! Fantina shall teach you how to give a très fantastique performance."

"Um, with all due respect, I'm not sure I want to participate in that event," Lucas admitted. "What I _am_ sure of though, is that I'd like to challenge you to a Gym battle." He produced two badges from his bag and went on, "I believe I'm up."

"Hmm, oui, two badges already. Très bien, then a Gym battle is what we shall have," Fantina declared and ran up to the exit. "I shall wait for you at the Gym. Come préparé."

"I will. See you at 7:00 pm," Lucas replied as she left the hall. He soon followed her example and headed to the Pokemon Center. And then one of his eyebrows rose. Among the friendly folk of Hearthome he saw Larmica — the Eterna girl whose Glameow he recovered from Team Galactic. She noticed him too and smiled at him, but for some reason that smile felt... menacing?

"Oh hey, I remember you," she said. "You're that guy who ruined Rei's fur. Long time no see."

"Hi, Larmica," Lucas muttered somewhat coldly. "It's been what, a whole day? Maybe a little more, maybe a little less... don't matter. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Larmica chirped and started cracking her fingers. "It's just... some of that Team Galactic trash is lurking around the city."

"Now, what makes you say that?" Lucas asked.

"One of them is here, and I, Larmica, saw her. It's that girl with red hair and a Bronzor. She was training near the interception between Hearthome and Route 209. She was dressed like everyone else, but I, Larmica, quickly recognized her. Memorized that damn tramp back when they raided Eterna... and got away with it!"

Lucas grimaced. _So this bossy bitch noticed her, huh? Didn't think she would go so far as to spy on Mars,_ he thought. _And she was supposed to be an innocent victim... Guess the Houndour does bite back, but this one seems to want to tear out a whole chunk of human flesh. I got a baaaad feeling about this..._

"Those bastards... they escaped punishment for stealing MY Pokemon! Who knows what else they had done before that! I, Larmica, won't let that slide... and I have a brilliant plan of action!"

 _Oh yeah?_ Lucas thought. "And that plan being?"

She leaned towards Lucas' ear and whispered, "I... I mean, _we_ shall expose her in front of a large audience. Tomorrow's Super Contests gather a lot of people, and some of them are definitely going to be from Eterna. Together we share our stories and force that tramp to take off her mask. And when she talks, everyone hears it. They shall boo her, and the administration shall ban her from participating in Super Contests ever again!"

"Fine plan you've got here," Lucas remarked sarcastically. "I'm preeeetty sure it's gonna work."

"Oh, rest assured. I, Larmica, have everything under total control," she declared. "There's no way people shall take her side. She's a criminal, and criminals get caught all the time. Anyway, I shall be going now. I, Larmica, have to prepare myself for tomorrow. I recommend you to do the same."

"Sure, see you around," Lucas muttered, and when she finally left his field of vision, he thought, _Why am I so worried about her? Sure she may look down on others, but in the end, she's just an uppity brat with no name. Who will people believe more, someone who repelled Team Galactic two times in a row, or someone hell-bent on ruining a person's reputation?_ He smirked. _She's no threat to my perfect help record. All I have to do is say this and that, and everyone will boo her, instead. You're barking at the wrong tree, Larmica._

Having declared Larmica a minor annoyance, Lucas headed to the Pokemon Center to pick up his team. Since Fantina was a Coordinator, he figured he had to come up with a few tricks to beat her. And he was going to practice those tricks on the Gym trainers.

* * *

Another record Lucas kept was always coming on time. He promised Fantina to arrive at 7:00 pm, and right when his clock reached that point, he walked out of a dark room with Duskull lanterns and into the chamber that resembled a round circus arena. Standing in the middle of it was the Gym Leader herself.

Upon noticing him, she spun on her right leg and exclaimed, "Ohohoho! You're here at last! Ever since I set my foot on the ground of the Sinnoh region, I found it to be the land of opportunités. That is to say, always you can find something to do, something to excel at, here!" She did another spin and went on, "To become a Gym Leader I have come here originally, but then have I caught the glimpse of Super Contests. Parfait, I said, this field is where I shall excel as well!"

"Sounds like fun," Lucas said seriously. "Anyway, the guide warned me that our match would be a double battle. While I don't mind these, I wonder what's the catch?"

"If I am to understand the bonds between Pokemon and people better, it is important to see how one trainer's Pokemon work together. Personally they may get along very well, but do they shine on the battlefield as a team? To figure this out our match is for. You might just learn something about your copains that you've never known before."

"If that's what you want, then I might as well show you!" Lucas exclaimed before sending out Stark and Matt. Both Pokemon nodded at each other and assumed battle stances. "Guess here's the perfect place to say this. Guys... IT'S SHOWTIME!"

"Vas-y, Loony, Melissa!" Fantina yelled out as two Pokemon appeared on her side of the battlefield. One — a Drifblim, — was a purple balloon with a cloud on top of its head and four light-purple, appendage-like arms tipped with yellow. The other — a Mismagius, — was essentially a round, purple head "wearing" what resembled a witch's hat and a cloak with red gems. Loony smiled at its partner, and Lucas could see a small mouth on its yellow 'X'. Melissa expressed herself with her eyes since her mouth was zigzagged into a smile (creepy, but still a smile) at all times.

"Matt, Stark, as we planned!" Lucas merely commanded, and his Pokemon got to work. Matt got on his tail and began spinning like a peg-top, and Stark started shooting him with his Bubble Beam. Soon a hurricane of those shiny orbs of water and foam formed on the battlefield.

"Seigneur!" Fantina exclaimed. "Loony, Ominous Wind!"

"Matt, the angle!" Lucas yelled, and the hurricane bent towards the Drifblim. The bubbles started to pop and shine in the light of the lamp hanging from the ceiling. This temporarily blinded Loony when Lucas ordered, "Tail Jump and Knock Off!" Matt flew from the whirlwind of bubbles and pierced the Blimp Pokemon with his claw. Black jolts of electricity surrounded Looney as an Oran Berry flew out of its body like a launched rock. Luckily, Melissa caught it before it could turn to paste.

"Loony, it appears we've been caught," Fantina remarked. "Très bien then! Psychic!"

Neither Lucas nor Matt had time to react when Loony threw the latter into the bubbles left from the hurricane. Stark stopped shooting bubbles just in time for his friend's fall. The Gligar hit the floor wet, and it took him some effort to get up. He then cheerfully waved his claw at Stark and turned to face his opponents.

"Ominous Wind! Magical Leaf!" Fantina commanded, and a dark-purple wind with shiny, green leaves started assaulting Stark and Matt.

"Matt, Feint Attack that Mismagius!" Lucas ordered, and after some effort Matt teleported behind Melissa and smashed her back with his claw. "Knock Off!" Another claw attack, and the berries flew out of her ghostly body, but since the wind was still raging on, those two Oran Berries became a paste on Stark's face. Surprised, Loony stopped his attack, and Matt landed under Melissa.

Stark ate most of that paste, recovering his health, but not his mood. His pride was wounded, and so he started shooting bubbles at both opponents. The "purple wind of green leaves" assault resumed, and his attack wasn't doing as much as their. Seeing Stark taking so much damage, but still standing worried Lucas and Matt.

Before his trainer could say anything, the Gligar teleported behind the Mismagius and hit her much, much harder than the first time. Melissa flew into the Ominous Wind and started grimacing and screaming in pain. Ghost on Ghost was a horrible match. Loony only stopped his attack when its partner fell unconscious.

"Mon Dieu, now that's some team work!" Fantina exclaimed before withdrawing Melissa. "But we're not done yet. Psychic!"

A blue aura surrounded Matt as Loony's psychic powers lifted him in the air against his will. He was immobilized, but Lucas merely uttered, "A real man knows when to return the favor."

Stark took the hint — he used Bubble Beam on the floor and launched himself into the enemy Drifblim. The two of them hit the wall, while Matt landed safely on his tail. The next moment Stark and Loony started falling, and the former grabbed one of the latter's arms. The Drifblim quickly regained his balance, and the two of them paused in the air.

Loony tried to shake Stark off, only to get a dozen bubbles to the face. Soon the Drifblim stopped struggling. The Prinplup jumped on its head and started shooting bubbles at a wall, launching both himself and the enemy through the remaining bubbles. The impact left Stark relatively unharmed, but Loony couldn't get back up.

"Splendid! Incroyable! Magnifique!" Fantina yelled in excitement before withdrawing Loony. "You've really surprised me, Lucas Mercury."

"Y-yeah, I'm kinda surprised this one worked out too," Lucas admitted when Stark and Matt ran up to him. "Good job, guys."

"Your friend Stark, with those beautiful bubbles he would do well at a Super Contest," Fantina remarked before her smile faded a bit. "One thing though. While your performance showed the bond he shared with Matt, it was kinda... lacking. Too much emphasis on raw strength."

"Right you are. Guess I'm just not cut out to be a Coordinator," Lucas admitted. "I suppose I'm too straightforward and brutal for Super Contests. Which reminds me..." His face reddened a bit as he sat on the floor. When Stark and Matt sat beside him, he went on, "You see, there's this girl who wants to participate in tomorrow's Super Contest. We met at Lake Verity, and every time we talked, I tried to act bold, show her how awesome I was, in hopes to get closer to her. At first watching her get flustered was fun, but today she coldly kicked me out of her room. Tell me, am I being too persistent? I mean, I was always taught that girls liked bold and confident men. Was it a lie?"

"Well, not exactly," Fantina said and sat beside him as well. "Women and girls like bold signs of attention from the opposite sex very much. There's a line, a limit to everything, however. When you start invading our personal space or talk like we're here to entertain you, this is where it stops being drôle. Banter only works if people know each other well, and you two still have a long way to go, from what I can see."

"You're right," Lucas muttered. "I'm such a disrespectful buffoon."

"Oh, but don't let that get you down, jeune homme. Just try to be more delicate from now on. It may take a while, but you shall see how effective it is. Now, don't get me wrong, have a backbone, but when she isn't in the mood for you, don't force yourself in. Give her some time, and when she's willing to listen, talk everything out. It's that simple, non?"

"Oui," Lucas replied. Something told him to use that word, although he wasn't one hundred percent sure what it meant.

"Being gentle can be good for your relationship with your Pokemon too. While rare species like Garchomp or Spiritomb respect only the strictest of trainers, most feel happy over something as small as a pat to the head or even a simple acknowledgment of their presence. Complimenting them for accomplishing impressive feats is good, but there's more to caring for your Pokemon than that."

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot," Lucas muttered as realization dawned on him. "Up to now I've only been complimenting my team during or after battles. I've been putting them through the wringer and let nurses do the recovery work. Matter of fact... I've never even been there to watch them eat what I buy for them. Good grief... I call myself a trainer, but to have done the things I have done... poor Whitney... even though the Poketch says she's happy with me, something tells me that girl friggin' hates me for making her deal with Glameow scratches..."

"Mon Dieu, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Fantina said. "You may have been mistreating that girl and your Pokemon, but the time to make things right, it is never up. Give them some time if they're angry, and when they're calm and ready to talk, talk. Keep doing that, and your bonds with others will be le plus fort!"

"I understand," Lucas replied and looked at Stark and Matt. "Sorry if I've been a bad trainer, guys."

Stark shook his head and pointed his wing at Lucas — perhaps he wasn't the type for fluff. Matt, on the other hand, hugged his trainer and let out a few happy noises. Lucas got back on his feet when Fantina said, "Very well. Now, while I still stand by what I said of your performance earlier, I can't deny your prowess. Thus, this Relic Badge I shall award you with."

She handed him a small, gray circle with three smaller, purple circles attached to it. Lucas put it in his bag and said, "Thanks a lot, Miss Fantina. And now, I must also apologize to you."

"Hm? What for?" she asked in confusion.

"For getting the wrong first impression. Look, with no offense to you, your speech pattern reminded me of a guy I regret running into. A self-righteous, unforgiving prick of a cop. When you and I started talking, I had a Jubilife flashback — that city is where we first met. But I understand now... I understand that you're a compassionate and helpful person. You won't, as we teenagers say, kick 'em while they're down. I'm very sorry I thought you were like him. Please accept my apology."

"Mon Dieu, I never thought my way of talking could have such impact," Fantina admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. You're a foreigner, so of course you're gonna need some time to adapt to the structure of standards of the Sinnohan talk. Everyone has to deal with it at one point or another, so don't take it personally. You're a wonderful person, so I'd like to officially welcome you here, in our region."

Lucas bowed before her, which prompted her to laugh, and soon after, she said, "You're right. Merci beaucoup, Lucas Mercury."

"You're welcome, Miss Fantina."

* * *

"Everyone, tonight we sleep in one room, and that's final!" Lucas declared to his team as soon as he reached the Pokemon Center. Rhodes and Whitney both looked at him with a mixture of confusion and joy, Stark shrugged, and Matt was weakly jumping with joy. "Glad there are no objections. Your trainer's been a very bad man. He used to not pay you enough attention. So starting tomorrow, you're going to be treated the way you deserve. Give me a second chance, o-kay?"

Everyone nodded before Whitney squeaked something that most likely meant, "No, you're not a bad trainer! Sure you took me away from home, but you apologized. And besides, I really _am_ happy with you."

Lucas said nothing — just smiled. At that moment Mars walked into the Pokemon Center and happily exclaimed, "Maaan, am I beat! Time to brush my teeth and head to beeeeed!"

"Good night, Scarlett," Lucas muttered. "Whatever you do, your performance is gonna be the best."

Her smile made way for a mixture of shock and annoyance as she said, "Oh, of course you'd stay here to watch over me, even though you've already got your badge." She yawned. "I know you have, so don't deny it."

"I take it you're still angry?" he asked. "Guess a simple apology won't cut it right now."

Shock on her face started to outweigh annoyance. "Wh-what happened to you?" she asked. "What's with that 'Scarlett'? What's with that concern for my mood?"

"Oh, nothing," Lucas replied. "Consider it my half-assed attempt to apologize for everything. Do you want to talk about it?"

Mars started throwing glances, looking for an answer. Nothing came up.

"I see. Then I shall not bother you anymore," he declared and went upstairs, leaving Mars confused. _Never give up, never surrender. Tomorrow's gonna be the dawn of a new me. I shall make up for all the disrespect towards Mars and my own team. And well, if Larmica decides to butt in... then I'll just have to kick her ass._

* * *

That's right, Lucas! Never give up, never surrender!

After reading about where that line came from for an umpteenth time, I decided to watch _Galaxy Quest_ in hopes of referencing that movie during the battle against Fantina. Though the battle went without a single line from that movie, I still used the above quote. Near the end, but still.

Speaking of that Gym battle, this is perhaps my most favorite part of the chapter. Everything flowed in so naturally and organically. I love it when it happens.

Also, I hope Larmica will make you cringe/facepalm. I aimed to make her an obsessed bully akin to those a friend of mine has to deal with. Trust me, she's only gonna get worse from here, so brace yourselves.


	8. 08: Water on Fire!

I'm back, everyone! The journey into Mars' mentality continues!

Boy oh boy, here comes one of THE best parts of the story! Trust me, I felt amped as hell when I was working on this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

As always, favs and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

After completing his workout, Lucas went to the Pokemart, bought the finest bag of Pokemon food he could find and divided it between his Fantastic Four of fighters. Then he just sat down and watched as they were eating. Watched and admired.

Stark and Whitney were quietly, but thoroughly chewing every bit like proper man and lady. Rhodes was making noises during his feast, but it wasn't nearly as bad as with Matt. The Fly Scorpion wouldn't stop chomping, munching and even spraying others with bits of his meal. Needless to say, Stark was annoyed, while Whitney found his mannerism amusing.

Much like her, Lucas was laughing inside. Now his team felt like a real family — a group that you could turn to in times of need. Nothing, not even 0.001% of what Fantina told him, went to waste.

That was how Lucas faced March 26 — the first day of the Super Contests. Though there was still time until 9:00 am, not seeing Mars bothered him. He hoped she would wake up soon, otherwise she wouldn't make it to—

"Morning, Mercury," Maria said, surprising Lucas. He turned right and saw that she was already in her red-and-white Super Contest attire. Flying beside her was her Bronzor, and it was there that Lucas wondered: what kind of a performer would that sentient bronze shield be? Upon examining him and his team, Mars asked, "So, what are you sitting here for? You gonna join them or what?"

"Good morning, Scarlett," Lucas replied. "Mind if I ask you one thing?"

"Eh, sure, go on."

"Moms told me about five categories of Super Contests. Which one of them do you plan to participate in?"

"B-beauty, I'm entering a Beauty Contest. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Lucas replied and shook his head. "I'm looking forward to seeing how your Bronzor is gonna shine."

Mars groaned and opened her mouth... only to close it back.

"In any case, that's about all I wanted to know," Lucas said and stood up. "You still have time before the Contest begins, so... uh, no, nothing. Who am I to tell you what to do?"

"...What's gotten into you?" Mars asked blushing.

"Seems like you're done here," he said as the sight of empty bowls. "What say we take a little walk around the city?"

All four shouted in approval and headed to the exit. Lucas followed them when Mars exclaimed, "H-hey, I'm talking to you! What's your game?"

He glanced at her before turning back to the exit and saying, "Impressing the public with your outfits, dances and moves. You know what you're doing, so I have no right to stop you. Good luck."

He threw a finger gun from the right side of his head the way badass guys do and walked through the door, once again leaving Mars confused.

* * *

 _This is the second time he asked for my permission. What's his deal?_ Mars wondered. For someone other than her lovely Master Cyrus to treat her right? That didn't sit well with her. Worse yet, she had no idea what that Mercury guy was about behind that from-arrogant-to-caring front of his. Was it even a front? It had to be. He lied to the cops, so playing tricks on her would be no big deal, right?

With these thoughts circulating through her brain, it wasn't long before the migraine kicked in. Her fingers began to tingle as well, but fortunately for her, she got enough sleep not to drop to the floor right away. She took a painkiller and did a series of really short breaths when her Bronzor looked at its trainer with concern.

"It's happening again..." she whispered. "First Jupiter, now this jerk. Why can't people stop pissing me off?" After another breath break she went on, "Okay, Maria, calm down... you're here to have fun, remember? HE agreed to participate in that affair of yours, so keep it together... breath in... breath out... damn, I feel like my lungs shrunk..."

"Excuse me, are you okay? You look awfully pale..." a female voice nearby said. Mars turned left and saw a young adult woman with an annoyingly worried look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Mars replied and turned away. _Wanna know how I feel? Bitch, I wouldn't even tell you my name! Oh, Master Cyrus... you're the only one I'd ever open my heart to. You picked me off the streets when no one else would. You're the only one who deserves me. This woman and that scrub Mercury have no right to stand beside you. And even if they somehow got on your level, you'd swipe them off in a moment. Aaaaaah, Master Cyrus..._

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" the woman asked, bringing Maria 'Mars' Scarlett back to reality. "I'd still go see the doctor if I were you."

"Wanna do me a favor? Stay out of my business," Mars said as she and her Pokemon headed to the exit. "Take it from me: unless someone REALLY cares for you, they won't struggle for your sake. Favors rarely pay off — something I've learned the hard way."

As they left the building, she heard the helicopter blade noises. She looked up to discover a fancy-looking chopper landing near the Super Contest Hall. Soon as it touched the ground, all kinds of reporters surrounded it. The next moment a few guards and a sharp-dressed, but so familiar blue-haired man walked out of it. The mere sight of him aroused her, and his formal suit only boosted that sensation.

"Breaking news! Breaking news!" one reported exclaimed. "Veilstone City's philanthropist and CEO of Samson Industries — Adam Samson, — paid visit to our very own Hearthome City! Everyone's surprised to see one of the biggest businessmen of the Sinnoh region here!" The reporter quickly approached "Adam" — Mars had to watch herself not to reveal his real name, — and asked, "Mister Samson, what motivated you to grace our city with your presence?"

"I'm on a vacation," he replied calmly. "Running a corporation as large and complex as mine can be hard and stressful. Since so far everything has been working like a well-oiled machine, I decided to let myself watch Super Contests. I've heard there will be a lot of new faces this year. I'm curious just to see how they'll perform."

"Oh wow, I had no idea you were interested in Super Contests," the reporter admitted.

"Yeah... neither did I," Cyrus replied in a mysterious manner and smiled at Mars. "But regardless, I'm here, and I demand the show that I won't forget."

The reporter kept asking questions and was getting less and less formal with her dear Master Cyrus. She shook her head, but it was too late. The Galactic Commander inside of her began to protest. Mars wanted to take that "media skank" and blast her ass off to nowhere. Annoyance was building up. Eventually she felt like one more question, and she would—

"Oh Arceus, look at the time," Cyrus said. "It's 8:40 am. The Super Contests are about to start."

"You're right," the reporter said and finally distanced herself from Cyrus. "I'm sorry for taking so much of your time."

"Don't mention it. The pressure of public attention is nothing compared to what I have to deal with on a regular basis in my office," he replied, looked at Mars and gestured at her to come to him. She happily obliged, and he said, "Good day, young miss. You must be one of the new Coordinators."

"Th-that's right, M-Mister Samson! M-my name is... M-M... Maria! Maria Scarlett!" Mars replied. _Good friggin' hell, I'm stuttering! This is bad! Very bad!_

"Worried about your performance?" Cyurs asked and walked closer to her. "Take it from me: the hardest challenge is always the beginning, but once you overcome that, you'll keep getting better and better. When I was just getting started, I couldn't seem to do anything right. For a moment I even considered quitting, thought I wasn't cut out to be a businessman. However, I pressed on, and... the rest is history. So don't you give up now, understand?"

Mars nodded with a big, naïve smile only a fangirl like her could muster. "Yes, of course, Mister Samson!" she replied.

"Well now, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Everyone went to the Super Contest Hall, the reporter included. Not happy with that, Mars moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Mister Samson has no interest in your ass. Behave, or I'll turn your guts to mud. Do. You. Understand?"

The last three words and the sheer death glare she gave the reporter was enough — that woman stopped following them. Satisfied, Mars and her Bronzor went inside the building and saw a huge crowd. There were many kinds of people: Coordinators and run-of-the-mill trainers, teens and middle-aged couples, kids and elders. And all of them came here to have fun, just like she did. Lucas' words echoed in her head, making her even more glad Master Cyrus showed up.

And speaking of Lucas, it wasn't long before Mars found him among the audience members. Her face turned red before she knew it: the guy who helped her two times was dressed in the black tuxedo. She admitted that he looked handsome and turned away. He didn't even try to regain her attention though, which made her face even redder.

And then she yawned. That was bad. Maybe she should've gone to bed earlier? To make things even worse, she realized too late that she should've drank some coffee.

 _Damn, I shouldn't have spent so much energy on that bitch..._ Mars thought before noticing Lucas AND Master Cyrus smiling at her independently, without acknowledging each other's presence. That cheered her up, and she told herself, _Come on, Mars, you can do it! Everyone's supporting you!_ She took a deep breath, looked at her Bronzor and said, "Don't let me down, okay?"

The Pokemon nodded, and they went to the counter.

* * *

Lucas smirked upon noticing Larmica among the Beauty Contest audience. He ran up to her and said, "Guess you heard that as well, huh?"

"Didn't miss a damn detail of her plan," she replied arrogantly. "Ohoho, this shall be fantastic."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you expose this girl as a Team Galactic Commander here and now?"

Larmica looked at him and shook her head. "Boy, you're so green," she declared. "You don't know how to break them best, do you?"

 _Again with that 'breaking' talk,_ Lucas thought and recalled his encounter with Jupiter. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Her lips approached his ear once again as she whispered, "I shall begin the speech AFTER that skank is done pleasing the public. Think about it: if I talked now, they would just deny her an entry and call it a day. But if I wait until the end, everyone's going to be furious. They shall laugh at her for even coming here. The judges shall nullify her results and kick her out of the building. Yes, that bitch **will** break. That's ought to teach those Team Galactic scrubs to stay in their lane and not pollute the region."

"Cold," Lucas remarked.

"Serves her right," Larmica scoffed as the two of them reached the stage. "She's gonna die like a Houndour on a rainy street."

Lucas watched with sneer as she took her seat. He chose a seat of the same number, but one row higher than hers. It wasn't too far from the staircase leading down to the main event. Even though he had no faith in her plan, getting careless was no option.

Right after he turned his vision to the stage, four Coordinators entered the room. Lucas smiled at Mars, only to laugh inside at Larmica's devilish chuckle.

* * *

Mars took a long, hard look around, trying to find Master Cyrus in the crowd. Finally, she spotted the philanthropist in the middle of the audience stand behind the three judges. She was grateful there weren't any flirty girls or women near him, otherwise—

Darren Dexter introduced himself before she could finish that thought. Hearing her name from him completely brought her back to reality. She had to catch the theme of the Visual Competition, otherwise the game would be over. When the word "Colorful" came up, she sighed with relief. She spent too much time and money making that belt with yellow feathers to just throw it away.

When the judge was about to send the four Coordinators backstage, she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Do your best, everyone!"

She looked at the audience stand, and sure enough, Lucas Mercury was waving at her. Although the other three participants thanked him, she knew he addressed his praise to her. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt nice.

The Coordinators went backstage to dress up their Pokemon. They had no more than a minute for that, and Mars came prepared. She pulled an elastic band decorated with yellow feathers out of her bag and carefully put it on her Bronzor. The Bronze Pokemon turned into a blue-green sun with a yellow crown. She thought both colors complimented each other and withdrew the Pokemon.

When the minute ran out, everyone returned on stage. Since Dexter introduced her last, Mars had to wait for her turn, and it sucked.

The first Coordinator — a young man named Peter Nesmith, — sent out his Chatot nicknamed Allen. As if the parrot wasn't colorful enough — yellow chest, green stomach and blue wings, — Peter made him even "brighter" with red feathers. Needless to say, everyone cheered like crazy.

The second one was Gwen Madison — the young adult Mars saw at the Pokemon Center. She earned public affection with a Porygon — a polyhedral bird of pink and blue, — she called Weaver. With a red flower on its forehead and a bright necklace of white fluff on its chest, Mars thought she had virtually no chance of beating Gwen.

Soon came the turn of elderly gentleman Alan Dane and his Spiritomb — a cloud of swirling, purple fog with a creepy, green smile, — called Lazarus. The Pokemon's rock was decorated with green scales, and a purple cloud known as Poison Extract was waving from behind him. Everyone applauded, and Mars started to lose confidence.

However, when Dexter called out her name, Cyrus and Lucas began to clap before she even did anything. This confused the judge, but got Mars' spirit up, and she sent out her Bronzor — her blue-green sun in this public space. The audience's applause was louder than on Lazarus' turn, but quieter than with Allen and Weaver...

...at first. When Lucas and Cyrus began to clap louder than the rest, some of the viewers raised their sound as well. These were other girls and women — they were trying to suck up to _her_ dear Master, Mars thought. Although not too happy with such an unreliable "fandom", she decided it was good enough.

And then she saw Lucas and Larmica arguing with each other...

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Larmica asked angrily. "Are you really cheering on her? She's a criminal! She was in Eterna when you saved my dear Rei! You MUST've seen her!"

"Who knows," Lucas replied with a shrug. "But even if I have, she wasn't a part of the Eterna invasion. Leave her out of this, will ya?"

"But what about that Bronzor? What if she stole it?"

"No way. Sure it may look distant and blindly obedient, but I saw no signs of torture or exploitation on its face the last time we saw each other," Lucas remarked after trying and failing to see what was there now. "My guess is that it's merely doing its job. You know how it goes."

"Heh, what do you know? I'm sure that poor thing is suffering," she muttered in annoyance. "Oh well, just you wait. Once the bombs drop, she's gonna think twice before taking what doesn't belong to her again."

"Larmica, I'm gonna be straight with you," he said with a look of a person ready to burst out laughing. "I think your plan is a load of crap. I mean, do you have any concrete proof that she participated in the Eterna invasion?"

"Who needs that? My pure emotion and painful experience will be enough to prove me right."

"Got it," Lucas replied and relaxed in his seat. _Idiot! That's a social suicide right here. Everyone's gonna laugh at you, not at her_ _. Man, I don't even have to do jack!_

* * *

By the time Larmica turned away from Lucas, Mars heard Dexter say it was time for the Dance Competition. To the judge's question whether or not everyone was up and ready she yawned loudly... and then immediately replied yes. This time Lucas refrained from commenting. Not like she needed him to anyway — his and Master Cyrus' presence alone was enough.

Her Bronzor nailed the beat all four times, and out of the other three participants, only Weaver shared the same result. The two Pokemon spun to "Difficult Dance" like it was nothing. Both, Mars and Gwen, cheered for their performers when the former felt like her brain turned liquid. Everything in front of her eyes began to swim, and she kneeled before the dancing Pokemon.

The following series of short breaths attracted Gwen. "Scarlett? Scarlett, are you okay? It's happening again..." she said. "Someone, call the—"

"NO!" Mars objected and slowly got back on her feet. "Shut up! I'm fine! I'll... I'll be right back!" She ran backstage, found her bag, took a pill, drank a glass of water and came back. After a few more breaths the picture normalized. "Sorry, I guess I must've underslept," she said. "Anyway, how was it, Mister Dexter? D-did we do well?"

"Erm..." Dexter muttered in confusion. "Y-yeah, I'd say you and Miss Madison did exceptionally well." He cleared his throat and went on, "With that said, it's time for an Acting Competition. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Mars exclaimed cheerfully. The other three expressed their readiness as well, but Gwen sounded worried. Paying it no mind, Mars looked at her kind Master Cyrus, and his smile almost overwhelmed her. The tingling in her fingers now felt even less significant than it already was.

She didn't notice the performances of other Pokemon — seeing Him in such a good mood made her mind fly away once again. And just like at the beginning, Dexter's voice brought her back, and she slapped herself in the cheeks.

 _You're gonna do it!_ she thought before her Bronzor flew up to her. "Okay, as we practiced!"

The Pokemon flew to the very center of the room and generated four tall Light Screens around itself. Then it shot a white ball to summon a Sunny Day, but before the orb could reach the ceiling, the Bronzor Gyro Balled it, causing it to explode. Just at it did, the Light Screens turned into pink sparkles. The Bronze Pokemon itself began to shine as a result of the impact, and a Safeguard move turned it into a disco ball.

Everyone cheered, Cyrus in particular. Her mind was about to rush back into the dream world when Lucas shouted, "Magnificent! Gorgeous! You killed it!" Larmica once again turned to face him, but he couldn't stop. Compliments were dropping on her like Kyogre's Drizzle. Mars had a hard time choosing between Lucas' open enthusiasm and Cyrus' subtle praise, but in the end embraced both.

"That was a GREAT performance," Jordan Joy declared.

"So many beautiful colors! Straight A!" Keira Kontesta exclaimed.

"Admirable," Darren Dexter said. "Very well. Now that the performances are over, it's time to announce the winner. Take a look at the screen above, everyone."

The audience and the Coordinators looked at the monitors hanging from the ceiling. Mars' heart started pounding, and she almost collapsed again. The four bars filled up for the first time, showing that Allen was in the lead, while her Bronzor, Weaver and Lazarus took the second, the third and the fourth places respectively.

"Nice attire," Gwen complimented Mars' Bronzor. "Simple, but sweet."

"Y-you really think so...?" she asked before slapping herself. "I-I mean, it's nothing compared to yours."

"Don't say that. When I saw your Bronzor, I could tell you put a lot of love into that belt."

"Th-thanks..."

The bars began to fill again, and this time Weaver and the Bronzor went far ahead of Allen and Lazarus.

"Yaaaas, we did it!" Gwen exclaimed and offered Mars a high five. Nervous, the red-headed Coordinator slapped her opponent's hand. "Seriously, your Bronzor owned that beat. For a moment I wasn't sure I'd catch up with you."

"For real?!" Mars exclaimed. _Holy hell, Lucas was ri—Wait, did I just call him by his first name?! Come on, Mars, you can't do that..._ Once again the gauges grew from left to right, and now Mars felt like she would collapse for sure. "I... I won..." she whispered.

"Congratulations, Scarlett," Gwen said with her right hand on Mars' left shoulder. "Was that your first Super Contest?"

"Y-yeah..." Mars replied. "Up to now I've only seen Super Contests on the TV... I've never even attended one as a general viewer..."

"Guess you were doing more than just enjoying the show, huh?"

"This is it, everybody!" Judge Dexter declared. "Let us give a round of applause to the winner of Hearthome City's Normal Rank Beauty Contest, Miss—"

"Gwen Madison!" Larmica shouted. "I, Larmica Roman, have an important announcement to make!" She walked down the stairs and jumped over a small, blue gate that separated the audience from the stage.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dexter asked.

"Hey now, you can't just go wherever you please," Joy said.

"I have a reason to be here!" Larmica declared haughtily and approached Mars. "I, Larmica, will have you know that this girl isn't Maria Scarlett at all."

Once again Mars could hear the dreadful sounds of her own pounding heart. _What is this bitch gonna do to me?!_ she asked herself.

"Yesterday, while Lucas Mercury was cleaning the Eterna Archive, I saw this girl stealing Pokemon alongside those horrible people of Team Galactic," Larmica said and grabbed Mars' arm. "I myself became a victim of that bunch." She assumed a dramatic pose and went on, "I was playing dress up with my dear girl Rei. We were trying out different attires to see what looked best. We weren't hurting **anyone**! But then..."

Everyone held their breath. Even Mars did, though it only lasted a few seconds. Then she had to take a series of short breaths. The picture in her eyes began to swim.

"But then," Larmica continued, "Team Galactic broke—BROKE!—into our house, took Rei away from me and even kicked me in the stomach! I was angry"—her voice got more dramatic—"I was trying to get up... get up and take my Pokemon back... but one of them kicked me in the side and stepped on me! I only got up a few minutes later. It was too late for me to stop them, and it's only thanks to Mercury that I got my girl back."

Mars looked at Larmica in terror. She wanted to say something, but her mouth wouldn't move. She felt like a computer loading something heavy.

"So, how many of you here are from Eterna City?" Larmica asked, also dramatically. "How many of you understand me? How many of you saw this girl do her filthy deeds and did nothing to stop her?" She glared at Mars before exclaiming, "Don't you friggin' look at me like that! Pretending you're innocent won't save you now!"

"I... I..." Mars mumbled while throwing glances here and there. Everyone was silent, even the judges. "I... I don't..."

"You 'don't' what, you little bitch?!" Larmica lashed out and gave her a hard five across the face. Larmica's grip prevented her from falling, and the slap normalized her vision. The latter was the only good outcome of the situation though. As soon as Mars opened her eyes, her tormentor asked, "Well, are you in the mood to talk **now**?"

Silence and sheer terror on her face were the only answers Mars could give.

"Talk to me!" Larmica demanded and prepared to deliver another slap. "I said talk to—"

"ENOUGH!" Lucas shouted, and everyone turned to see him walk down the stairs. Soon he jumped over the same blue gate and approached the two girls. Mars recognized his glare — that was the way her glorious Master Cyrus looked at Charon when that schmuck of a scientist dared to hurt her. To her surprise, however, Lucas' face was much more vicious. He looked like Groudon ready to evaporate its enemy. Ironic, given that he picked a Piplup, not a Chimchar.

"L-Lucas...?" Larmica whispered in utter confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Okay, first off, you do NOT use my friggin' first name," he replied, cold as the top of Mt. Coronet. "Second off, I had no idea you'd stoop so low. You said you'd only share your story and get everyone from Eterna to do the same. Brute force? That wasn't in your plan."

"I figured five across the face would set her straight sooner," she admitted after regaining her composure. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any Psychic-types on me."

"What you fail to realize is that your 'five across the face' alienated the public," Lucas pointed out. Mars and Larmica looked at the audience members, and sure enough, they were annoyed and disgusted. "Look at those faces," he demanded. "Does it look like everyone will side with a schoolyard bully like you?"

"...Okay, you've lost me," Larmica said and threw Mars to the floor. "You've seen this girl back in Eterna. I know you did, so don't you deny it. You saw her in that disgusting Team Galactic uniform. And now, you're protecting her. Protecting that skank. Defending that cowardly, dirty, stealing piece of—"

"LIAR!" Lucas lashed out, and the sheer ferocity of his glare almost made Mars pass out. She was too afraid to say anything to this... boy? Nah, he was no boy — he was a beast, an angry Garchomp off his leash. Not even knowing he was on her side made her feel safe when he repeated, "Liar!"

Larmica was now shocked. Mars could tell her mind was processing what Lucas just said. Eventually, Larmica whispered, "L-l-liar...? Did you just... call me... a liar?"

"I'm defending Scarlett here because one does not wave accusations at people without solid proof. Remember how I asked you for evidence that she was involved in the Eterna invasion? Well, what do you have?"

"P... P..." Larmica mumbled. "People, did you hear that?! Come on, tell him! Tell him the truth!"

For a minute nobody replied... and then the crowd began to boo her, with some of the younger audience members calling her a bully and a liar as well. Even the people she recognized were from Eterna didn't support her. On the contrary, these were particularly angry with her.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, radiating with cold. "Where's the victim support you spoke of? Where are the stories of other people from Eterna? What does that 'pure emotion' of yours _really_ amount to?"

"Bastard!" Larmica replied. "Whose side are you on?! You saved my dear Rei! You were supposed to defend ME!"

"...Say what now?" he asked in slight confusion. Before she could say the next word, he shook his head and said, "Girl, you're so stupid. You don't know how I operate, do you?"

"Excuse me...?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Larry, there's nothing between us. 'We' stopped being a thing the moment I returned your Pokemon. 'We' were nothing more than a client-service relationship. You asked for a favor, I did it for you. And that was it. I no longer owe you anything."

"So... not going to help me now, are you?"

"It seems to me that my client here is Scarlett, not you," Lucas pointed out. "Am I right?"

Mars looked into his cold eyes. She'd be damned if he didn't remind her of her magnificent Master Cyrus during Charon's assault. That thought was utterly ridiculous, but the more she looked at him, the more similar Lucas and Cyrus felt to her. With a big gulp, Mars nodded.

"There we go," Lucas said.

"Mercury, you... you...!" Larmica whispered. And then came the explosion. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He adjusted his tie, saying, "Good grief. You just had to make it personal, didn't you?" A swift punch in the jaw prevented Larmica from adding anything. She dropped to the floor, and Lucas stepped on her stomach. "Look, I've never said I was a role model," he muttered. "I mock people. More often than not they stay mad at me. I make fun of my best friend's temper, and his reactions are priceless. BUT!" He stepped a bit harder, causing Larmica to squirm. "But even a rotten punk like myself knows what respect is! I honor my parents, I appreciate them for doing what they've done to me! And I won't let some two-bit whore spit on them!"

"You friggin"—a scream of pain prevented her from finishing that.

"Apologize to my mother!" Lucas demanded. "She's among the viewers, so she's gonna hear you!"

After inspecting the audience stand, Mars noticed a woman with an orange apron. She was standing straight, and her stare was devastating. Something told Mars that it was definitely Mrs. Mercury.

Another scream of pain escaped Larmica when Lucas ordered, "Apologize to my mother! NOW!"

"FINE, FINE!" she replied as he pulled her up by her left arm and pushed towards the audience stand. "Mrs. Mercury, I apologize for calling you a bitch! I'm sorry for disrespecting you!"

"Beg for it!" Lucas demanded and squeezed her arm harder.

"Oh Arceus, please forgive me-e-e!" Larmica begged.

"Fine, I forgive you," Mrs. Mercury replied coolly. "But you have to promise not to do that again. Understand?"

"Do you?!" Lucas asked as his grip tightened.

"YES, YES, I DO!" Larmica shouted.

"...Alright, that's enough," Mrs. Mercury decided. "Let her go, sweetie."

"...As you wish..." Lucas whispered and dropped Larmica to the floor. When she got back up, they began to stare each other down. And then Lucas smiled and said, "Look, I don't wanna hurt you more that I already have. How about we settle this like civilized people?"

"Traitorous bastard..." Larmica grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Who said we were friends?" he asked. "Didn't I just tell you we had nothing going on?"

"Very well, wanna be like this?! I'll show you where it's at!" she exclaimed and sent out Rei. "Time for the victim to become the hunter!"

"Looks like I'll be roughin' you up again," Lucas declared as Stark appeared in front of him. "Stark? This time we'll be pleasing the public. Look what that bitch did to these people." He pointed at the audience stand, and his Prinplup could behold a few dozens of dissatisfied and angry faces. For a moment Stark looked nervous, but then his face bursted with fighting spirit. "Cool," Lucas said and put his hands on what one could loosely call his Pokemon's shoulders. "Don't worry, man, I've got you. I understand that 'playing for the public' is tough, but I've pulled that off before, so you can do that too. We're doing this together, okay?"

"Prinplup!" Stark replied with a nod.

"Oh please, spare me your 'motivational speaker' bullshit," Larmica grumbled. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Maybe you're right, you know? Maybe you're right," Lucas replied. "Something like this belongs in a Cute or a Smart Contest. Since we're talking Beauty here, how about a few bubbles, eh Stark?"

Stark quickly filled the air with blue, shiny bubbles, and did a t-pose. The moment he did, they went still. This surprised Mars, and she wondered what Lucas did to his Pokemon to achieve that.

"Stop playing around!" Larmica exclaimed and sent Rei scratching at Stark. He dodged all of her attacks, and the public began to boo... only to cheer up when the Penguin Pokemon retaliated with a Bubble Beam.

"Okay, I didn't read the register Moms spoke off, but I can tell that Fury Swipes is not a Beautiful move," Lucas pointed out. "Makes sense, if you ask me."

"Wipe that smug off your face!"

"Stark, build a few clouds for our princess. I've got an idea," Lucas said, and Mars held her breath in anticipation. As an angry Rei continued to attack Stark (and fail), he jumped around the stage and shot a few bubbles here and there. Eventually, there were seven bubble clouds floating in the air.

That was when his trainer said, "Step one!" When Rei was about to attack him again, Stark grabbed her tail and threw her at the first cloud. To everyone's surprise, it didn't pop. Confused, Rei was bouncing on it like it was a Snorlax's stomach. When she was about to hit the surface for an umpteenth time, Lucas snapped his fingers... and the cloud popped.

Rei flew to the second one, it blew up as well, and she went for the third one. Six sparkling explosions later she was on her seventh heaven. Except it turned out to be a bad place: Lucas' fingersnap sent her into the cluster Stark created at the beginning. Before she could hit the floor, the Penguin Pokemon shot some more bubbles at her, encapsulating her in one big orb.

The two of them clapped, and the whole thing bursted. Rei dropped to the floor unconscious.

The public cried out in exhilaration. If up to now everyone — Mars included, — was either holding their breath or going "Whoa!", then that last attack made it all come out. People were screaming compliments for Lucas and his Pokemon. Even Mars was now applauding him, accepting that someone other than Him could made her go "Whoooooo!"

"Hear that?" Lucas asked his Pokemon. "You're a marvel. They love you, man."

Stark sighed with relief... before arrogantly putting his wings on his sides. His trainer didn't seem to buy that though.

"Look, the hardest challenge is always the beginning, but once you overcome that, you'll keep getting better and better," Lucas pointed out. "Just remember that, okay?"

Mars gasped. _Did he just... quote Him?_ she asked herself. _Every word... every friggin' word..._

"NOOOO! REI!" Larmica shouted, winning everyone's attention back. "You cheap freaks! My beautiful Glameow! Look what you've done to her!"

Upon taking a closer look, Mars noticed that Rei's fur was soaking wet and standing out from all those bursts. Even Groudon himself would have to try VERY hard to deal with THIS overhydration.

Then she looked at Lucas — for a moment she saw him with Cyrus' haircut, — as he approached Larmica and whispered, "Larmica..."

Silence. Mars held her breath.

"...what have you done?"

Larmica looked at the audience stand to find that everyone was looking at her, no longer happy. Although some retained their smiles from the show Lucas and Stark gave, most were put off by her angry shout.

"I uh..." Larmica said nervously. "I wanted Team Galactic to taste their own medicine! Fine, I admit, I got a little too violent, but aren't they bad guys?"

"One thing you need to learn," Lucas said with a sigh and a look high on disdain, "is that you do not wave accusations at people without backing them up." He shook his head with his eyes closed and went on, "But whether or not your words are true, your reputation IS ruined."

Larmica's body began to shake.

"If it weren't for your silly quest for vengeance, you'd still be welcome here."

The shaking intensified.

"Oh, what will your parents think?"

 _Holy hell..._ Mars thought. _He's so cool... in more ways than one..._

"Oh Arceus, this is a disaster!" Larmica exclaimed. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!"

"Run away, Larmica," Lucas suggested just as coolly. "Run, run away and never return."

Tears welled in her eyes as she ran to the exit and lashed out, "You're gonna pay! I'm gonna make you pay for siding with Team Galactic! You cruel bastard!" Having said that, she disappeared.

"Should we go after her?" someone from the audience asked. Mars noticed a guy around her age cracking his knuckles.

"No need for that. Security will set her straight," Lucas replied and turned to face Mars. All of his coolness disappeared as he offered her a hand. "Are you okay, Scarlett? Did that hurt?"

"Y-yeah..." Mars muttered and blushed. "D-don't worry though... I think... I'll be fine..."

"Glad to hear that," he said as his face grew more worried. "You almost collapsed during the Dance Competition. She... didn't drug you to ruin your performance, did she?"

"N-no... it's not that..." she replied and looked into his eyes. _Just... what in the world IS this guy...?_

"Good. Does that mean you can stand up?"

"Y-yeah, I think so..."

She got back on her feet, and her vision got blurry. At that moment Lucas carefully wiped dust off her Super Contest attire and said, "It is... most unfortunate that you became a victim of such wild accusations."

"...Who are you?" Mars asked with a nervous giggle. "Seriously, who are you?"

"Nobody special. Anyone on my place would've done the same thing. Trust me."

"I uh..." she muttered and looked away from him. "W-well... thank you... Mercury..."

Having said nothing in return, Lucas went back to the audience stand. He took his seat and smiled at her. That smile was also familiar to her.

"Now then..." Judge Dexter said upon clearing his throat. "This is it, everybody. Let us give a round of applause to the—"

"Hold on, Mister Dexter," Jordan Joy said. "I'll let you finish, but first, I'd like to say that the way this guy used Bubble Beam was GREAT. His Prinplup would make for a graceful performer."

"Mister Joy is quite correct," Keira chimed in. "Although the sparkles those bubbles created were of one color, there was more of them than during Scarlett's performance."

"True, however, this wasn't an official entry," Dexter pointed out. "Therefore, I cannot declare him a winner of the Acting Competition."

"I understand," Joy replied. "Still, you can't deny he's got style."

"Perhaps... anyway, are you quite done?"

"Yeah, sure, sorry."

"Thank you, Mister Joy. Now, as I was saying, let us give a round of applause to the winner of Hearthome City's Normal Rank Beauty Contest, Miss Maria Scarlett!"

Everyone was cheering for Mars now. Even fellow Coordinators congratulated her, Gwen in particular. Confused beyond belief, Mars nonetheless decided to enjoy this moment, threw her hands in the air and began to wave them. With tears in her eyes, she was thanking every single audience member for their support.

When the judges awarded her a Beauty Ribbon, all four Coordinators went to the waiting room. They changed into their casual outfits, praised each other's performances and went their separate ways.

Mars stayed though. She needed some time to think about what happened. First off, she exclaimed, "What the **heck** was that?! First, he's acting like some big shot, and now he's hollering at me like a lovebird!" The mere realization of that made her blush and start breathing. _D-did I just say THAT?!_ she asked herself. _Oh man, this isn't getting any better..._

She jumped when someone knocked at the door. "C-come in," she said as her face got even redder. Standing in front of her now was none other than Him. "Oh, Master Cyrus! Wh-what brings you here...?" She wondered, _D-did He hear what I said...? Oh please no..._

"This kid is an interesting specimen." Cyrus replied. Straight to business. "He beat you at the Valley Windworks, but didn't let that girl expose you."

"Y-yeah..." Mars replied, "that much is true..."

"Neither did he sell you out to the International Police."

She glanced aside. "Yep... he's such a... w-weirdo..."

"And to top it off, he seems to be gentle with you."

"W-well, he wasn't like that at first..." she said, still afraid to look Him in the eyes. "He used to act all smug and... in general shove himself everywhere... but now he's different... and I... I don't find him so annoying... I guess..." The truth was that she began to compare him to Master Cyrus, and that felt blasphemous.

He lowered his head. "As I suspected."

This got Mars nervous as heck. "W-what, there's a problem with that? If so, then I—!"

His head came back with a smile. "You are pretty lucky, Commander Mars."

"I-I am?" Mars asked in confusion. Seeing him lower his head and say stuff like "As I suspected" almost made him look jealous.

"Do you know what they say? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I am not sure where his loyalties lie, so stay by him and report to me as much as you can," he asked and walked up to her. "You can do that, right?"

"O-of course I can, s-sir!"

"Glad to hear that," Cyrus said and turned around to leave. Before he could do that though...

"M-Master Cyrus, wait!" Mars exclaimed as Lucas' note flickered in her mind. "There's something else you must know!"

Fortunately for her, Cyrus did turn around and asked, "And what is that?"

"Well, I..." Mars slapped herself in the cheeks, glad that the anti-fatigue drug's effect hadn't worn off yet. "I happen to know that there's a spy among us."

Cyrus turned grim, and how she did NOT start trembling at that was beyond her. "A spy? At our base? I cannot allow this," he declared. "How could this happen?"

"During the Eterna operation, an International Police agent knocked #85 out and stole his uniform and equipment."

"I see," he said and lowered his head yet again. "And may I ask where you got that information, Commander Mars?"

She produced Lucas' note from her bag and handed it to Cyrus saying, "This is the note from #85. I received it yesterday."

He read it silently and hid it in his pocket. "Hmm... what a clever way to deliver information," he commented. "However, I do not recall number #85 being so endowed in the intelligence department. How did he come up with such a peculiar cipher?"

"Well... someone helped him," Mars replied nervously. "Someone who wishes to remain anonymous... but who clearly supports us! That person contacted #85 at the Eterna police station and promised to let us know how to determine who the spy is!"

"Remarkable," Cyrus said. "That person talked information out of #85, went south and past Mt. Coronet. He must've encountered Commander Saturn on his way here, yet still chose to hand this note to you."

Mars froze. _He's so observant..._

"...It was that boy, wasn't it?"

With no other choice, she dropped to her knees and begged, "Please don't mention Lucas back at the HQ! He's a friend, I swear!" What happened, happened: she became defensive of that guy, and she knew it. One way or another Lucas had. To. Stay. Out of. Harm's. Way.

"I see. So this is what it came down to, huh?" he muttered in a chilling manner. "Very well, I shall not mention him. I believe today's show is reason enough to believe he's on our side. Still, do keep your eyes open, understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" she exclaimed... before a LOUD sigh of relief escaped her. "Thank you SO much, Master Cyrus..."

Cyrus left with no reply.

When her blood unfroze, Mars took her stuff and left the waiting room.

* * *

We suspect kind people of fronting... until they REALLY go out of their way to help us. Yeah, Mars, Lucas ain't leaving you alone any time soon.

Alas, I couldn't make an old anime reference I promised in the fifth chapter... but I did reference _Galaxy Quest_. Part of me wants to watch the original _Star Trek_ , but I've got too much on my hands as it is.

So, what do you think? I hope the whole thing between Mars, Larmica and Lucas isn't too cringe-worthy. I mean, I did enjoy writing it, but I'm not sure how people are gonna react to it in this political climate...


	9. 09: Concrete Proof

Spring on Mars update, part two. Time to provide "I Don't Trust You" arc with some closure.

Just like that, the eighth chapter grew so huge that I had to split it up. I hope you'll enjoy this update nonetheless. As always, read and review!

* * *

"Moms, Miss Kontesta, let me introduce you to Maria Scarlett," Lucas said upon noticing her in the main hall. He waved at her, and she walked up to the group. "We first met at Lake Verity."

"Great job at the Contest, Maria!" Keira exclaimed. "I still can't get over how well you did!"

"That was a fine show, admittedly," Johanna commented. She wasn't the type to overpraise. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maria. So, how do you feel about your first victory?"

"Confused beyond measure," Mars replied. "I mean, the others' Pokemon were so much more colorful and graceful than mine."

"Oh, I know who to thank," Keira remarked and looked at Lucas with a grin. "I believe this young man here has something to say, doesn't he?"

"Who knows," Lucas replied with a shrug. "Maybe I was just trying to... 'do the right thing'? I mean, let's be real, we're not even dating. I could just wish her luck and call it a day. But then I heard this bitch Larmica wanted to jump Maria, so I grounded her."

"You know," Keira said and turned slightly grim. "You didn't look like someone capable of hurting people when we first met. I had no idea you were so... violently defensive of Johanna."

"Guess you don't see disrespect towards parents all that often," Lucas assumed. "Trust me, everyone in Sinnoh is a bit of a cruel bastard when it comes to this. That's the way they raise us. We're taught to honor our parents, whether they're right or wrong. But of course, the more love they give you, the more defensive of them you become."

"What you witnessed was the ultimate proof of this statement," Johanna pointed out.

"Guess you and Lucas (she decided to drop the formalities) have a good relationship," Mars chimed in. "My parents... they..."

"...don't love you?"

"N-no, they... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, denying a problem won't make it go away, now will it?"

"Moms, please, not now," Lucas interrupted. "Maria's got trust issues — something I'm currently trying to fix."

"Aw, that's terrible," Johanna said with a sigh. "Wish I could take Mr. and Mrs. Scarlett for a few lessons."

At that moment Adam Samson passed the group, and Mars looked at him with dreamy eyes. In an instant she violently shook her head and said, "Mrs. Mercury, Miss Kontesta, I'd love to chat a bit more, but I have to go."

"Same," Lucas added. "Talk to you later!"

Both women waved goodbye as he and Mars went to the exit. Outside the two of them saw Adam and... Cynthia Clio. The Champion and the Veilstone businessman were staring each other down. Lucas noticed Mars wasn't too happy with it, and he wondered why.

"Miss Champion," Adam said and bowed to Cynthia. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I see you go by Adam Samson now. The 'kind-hearted' philanthropist from Veilstone City," the Champion replied coldly. "There's a lot of talk about the size of that company of yours. Sure makes me wonder how legitimate it actually is."

"Seven years worth of hard work with no handouts. Plain and simple. I see no need for such suspicion on your part."

"Seven years ago you disappeared," Cynthia pointed out. "You worried Miss Bellamy and everyone else on our course. And then there's your grandfather..."

"Miss Champion, I invited that man to join my company more than once," Adam admitted. "But he would have none of that — he chose a lonely existence. How shortsighted of him. One day he may come around, but that's doubtful. Thus, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me with that again."

"...As you wish," she replied with a sigh.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Do you now?"

"One of my employees faced an inconvenience that requires my personal intervention," he declared when a group of reporters approached the two of them. "Everyone, I'd love to stay, but I can't. I hope you understand, my company needs me."

"Please come again!" the reporter from before said.

"With pleasure," Adam replied, and soon his helicopter was gone. The reporters went their separate ways as well.

It was there that Lucas' and Cynthia's eyes met. "Oh, Lucas. Haven't seen you since Eterna," she said.

"Same here," he replied. "Not that it's my business, but you and Mister Samson seem to know each other."

"It's an old and sad story I'd be glad to forget."

Mars gave Cynthia a look of anger and curiosity.

"Oh? Who's this? Lucas, is that your friend?"

"Miss Champion, this is Maria Scarlett — a Coordinator I had to save from an angry fan of mine," Lucas declared. "Bitch tried to ice her."

"Oh Arceus, are you okay?" Cynthia asked Mars.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Mars replied somewhat coldly. "Anyway, I better get going. See you around."

She ran off, leaving Lucas and Cynthia alone... if being alone out in the open was even possible.

"Soooo, may I ask what it was all about?" he wondered.

"He's the man I used to look up to back in university. It's a horrible story with an even more horrible ending."

"Damn..."

"And that girl... Maria, was it? She appears defensive of him, and that worries me."

"Yeah, he seems hot enough to gather all sorts of women around himself," Lucas remarked. "Poor chicks have no idea he's playing them until it's too late."

"No, I'm talking about something much worse than that..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I should be going as well. See you later, Lucas."

And so Cynthia left as well. Many questions were puzzling Lucas now. What did she mean by "something much worse"? Why exactly was Mars so defensive of Mister Samson? What did that man have in mind? Was Adam Samson even his real name?

Before he could really wrap his mind around them though, he heard crushing noises coming from a small building to his right. "Ohoho, sounds like fun," he said and headed to see what went down.

Upon walking through the door, he found a bunch of fallen bookshelves, a dusty carpet, a broken vase and a pretty blonde he assumed was running this place. On top of one of the bookshelves he saw an angry Eevee — a brown-furred Pokemon with a cream, furry collar.

"Oh, a trainer!" the blonde said. "Pleased to meetcha! Say, ever heard of Pokemon Boxes? You can store your Pokemon there if you have too many on hand."

"Erm... thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Lucas replied awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh right... sorry about that. I tend to run my mouth like this. Name's Bebe — the administrator of the Pokemon Storage System of the Sinnoh region. Aaaaand as you can see, my house is a biiiiit outta shape."

"Hey there, big guy," he greeted the Eevee. "I see you've had your fun without me around. How inconsiderate of you."

"Yep, he's a wild one," Bebe pointed out. "Can you put him down for me? I've been trying to tame him for weeks, but he just won't behave. I think someone like you should do nicely. Good job kicking that bitch's tail, by the way."

"Hell yeah. I don't think she'll be showing her ass around here again," Lucas remarked before sending out Matt. "Quick Attack."

Both Pokemon met head on, and the Gligar's skull proved to be harder. The Eevee flew where he came from, but quickly got back on its paws. Matt dashed towards him again... and got a cloud of dust to the face, followed by a furious Tackle.

 _Just like Mars and I,_ Lucas thought at the fact that his Pokemon kept smiling throughout the battle. "Feint Attack."

Before he could Tackle him again, Matt teleported behind him and smashed the Eevee's spine with his claw. Even a few Quick Attacks later the Pokemon refused to give in. It took a powerful Knock Off to finally put the wild fighter down.

"Great job!" Bebe exclaimed and walked up to her table to pick up a Poke Ball. "This imp sure gave me hell." She withdrew the defeated Pokemon... and handed the orb to Lucas. "He's more trouble than he's worth, so take him from me, will ya?"

"Gladly," he replied and pulled out his Pokedex. "Alright, level 20, Lonely Nature, and the Characteristic is — say it with me! — 'Likes to thrash about.' Welcome to the team, Ross." His focus returned to the mess Ross made before Lucas arrived. "Good grief."

* * *

By 1:30 pm the order returned to Bebe's house. The PSS admin thanked Lucas for help, the two of them shook hands, and Lucas left. Pretty soon he saw... Mars in a typical Lass attire. The burning questions came back, but after Fantina's lesson he couldn't just shower her with them.

"What's up, Scarlett?" he asked. "Fine attire you've got here. What for?"

"P-please call me Maria," Mars replied. "And about this outfit... well, you see... Remember how you asked me to go to a restaurant with you back at Lake Verity?"

"Erm... vaguely?"

"W-well, I've changed my mind. I'd like to share a table with you... if you don't mind, that is."

Lucas **smirked**. "About time you came around," he said. "Of course I don't mind. Let's go!"

He ran off, with an angry and blushing Mars following him. Pretty soon they reached a respectable-looking restaurant and walked in. Seeing as a lot of the tables were occupied by Super Contest fans, they had a hard time finding a free spot. When they did though, they sat down and called the waiter.

"One medium carrot cake and a cup of green tea," Lucas ordered.

"One plate of rice and a cup of black tea!" Mars ordered.

The waiter left, and Lucas leaned closer to her, whispering, "Okay, are you up for some real talk?"

"Erm... maybe?" she asked, also whispering.

"I don't understand. What is someone as good as you doing in Team Galactic anyway?"

Mars sighed and replied, "We live in a messed up world. Apathy, greed, corruption and power abuse run rampant. We've been trying to create a new, much better world. However, people reject and outright mock us **and** our goal. It's a little saddening, really..."

"What's saddening is that you need a new world in the first place," Lucas replied. "First off, creating an entirely new realm, as outlandish as it sounds, would realistically take a lot more than trying to fix this one."

"Why you—!"

"Secondly, nobody wants to join your crew because all you guys have been doing was acting like a bunch of assholes."

Mars paused.

"Think about it. Forcing someone to hand over their papers or even Pokemon is hiiiighly unlikely to inspire them to join you. All it does is irritate people. As one bad guy from a game I used to play would put it, 'We're not the ones smothering the world. You are.' Seriously, was that thievery in Eterna necessary?"

Mars growled. He hit a nerve — that poor girl had no idea she had been angering people. She didn't know why everyone defied Team Galactic so. Now things were starting to make a little sense.

She elbowed the table and covered her face. Lucas' move seemed to have dealt a lot of damage. When he was about to continue though, the waiter arrived with their orders. Lucas tipped him, and they were alone again.

"Look, my guess is that you don't believe it, but small things do improve our world," Lucas pointed out as Mars began sipping her black tea. "I once helped a girl get through a flock of angry Starlies. You see, her Bidoof was too worn out to do a damn thing about her situation. She was upset. She needed to get to the Pokemon Center, but tall grass full of wild Pokemon wouldn't let her. She was trapped, and this was when I came around."

"And... what did you do?"

"I drove that damn flock off"—he took a bite of his carrot cake—"and in the process I cleaned the way for the two of them. She saw that she could get to the Pokemon Center and let her friend rest up. She smiled at me. I didn't have to go out of my way for a total stranger. And yet I did, and that added a new smile to this, as you'd say, 'world of apathy.' I turned things around with that alone."

"How significant you make that sound!" Mars exclaimed, temporarily gaining everyone's attention. When the interest halted, she went back to whispering. "Don't be ridiculous. A single smile is good, but it means nothing against hundreds, nay thousands of frowns."

"If you're looking at numbers, then yes, what I've done is indeed nothing," Lucas agreed and took another bite. "See, that's the problem with people like you. You guys try too hard to do it big. You build global plans and end up doing all types of shit to achieve them. As a result, the world becomes worse, and"—a realization dawned on him. "Wait, what if that was your plan to being with?"

"S-say what...?"

"Drown the world in filth. Make **everybody** unhappy. Arceus knows that may very well justify you in creating a new world," Lucas declared. "It's a good ego boost, really. You make the world go to hell, people complain about it, and then you somehow create a new one. You're doing all those dissatisfied with the world a favor _right after_ ruining it for them! How delightfully convenient!"

Mars' head fell face first into her plate of rice. He knew hearing that hurt, but he had to do it, otherwise there would be no ground for a more "positive" value system. When she rose her head back up, Lucas offered his handkerchief, and she used it to wipe her face clean. Then he felt like she was about to start pulling her hair out...

"Alright, that's decided then," he declared, still whispering. "I'm gonna teach you how to be more heroic. You're gonna heal our world, instead of drowning it in filth as I predicted."

"Let me guess: I'm gonna be improving small, individual lives, and it will somehow 'heal our world'? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"You'll find that doing good is satisfying. I guarantee you're gonna feel better after my first exercise."

"Come again?"

"Okay, as your new heroism teacher"—he took a sip—"I give you your first exercise: find someone here in Hearthome City and run an errand for them."

She assumed a pensive pose, and a minute later she shook her head. "Sorry, I can't do that," she whispered. "I have direct orders from Master Cyrus to watch over you. He wants to determine whether or not you're a friend to our team. Although you claim to be against us, you still protected me from the authorities. Quite a contradiction, don't you think?"

"Hold the damn phone," Lucas said with surprise on his face. "He told you to... _watch over me_?"

"Well, yeah, that's"—her eyes grew and her face turned red at the realization of that fact.

"Great, now you're stuck with me. Makes it much easier to fix that fucked up worldview of yours."

She groaned, swiftly emptied her plate of rice and took a sip from her cup.

"Well?"

"Tasteless, just like everything I believed in up to now..."

Lucas sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to help you. You WILL feel good once you start doing favors for others. Take it from me—"

"The hardest challenge is always the beginning, but once you overcome that, you'll keep getting better and better," Mars muttered. "Heard that already."

"Good. Now, if you're worried about watching over me, don't be. Find someone you can help and do what they ask of you. In the meantime, I'll travel to Solaceon. Meet me there once you're done. I promise not to do anything exciting while you're busy."

Mars sighed.

"You're a good person full of potential. You just need someone to show you the right way."

"And that someone just so happened to be YOU, right?"

"As I said, anyone on my place would've done the same thing."

Another sigh. "Maybe you're right..." she muttered. "Maybe I should just shut up and do as you say. After all, you _so obviously_ know more about life than I do."

"Look," Lucas said, upset with her sarcasm, "I'm sure you've done your share of good deeds before joining Team Galactic. What prevents you from going back to it? Your Master Cyrus' orders? If that's the case, then he's no—"

Mars leaned closer to him with a death glare and muttered, "Don't you fucking say it..."

He stopped. She was obviously idolizing that "Master Cyrus", and he knew he wouldn't appreciate it if someone disrespected "his" dear Volkner. They were in the same boat, and thus he had no right to say what he was about to say.

She moved back, and for a while they were both silent. Then she sighed and whispered, "You won. Maybe, just maybe, there IS iron in your words. Very well, once we're done here, I shall go find a poor sap looking for a hand."

"Goodie!" Lucas exclaimed. "I suppose I put too much pressure on you, so let's talk about something positive."

"...Well, that came out of the blue," Mars replied in confusion. "Oh what the hell? Go on."

"Did you know that while studying the Sinnoh region, people discovered special Incenses that allow Pokemon to breed differently?"

* * *

Interpol agent known and feared as Looker was walking around the Team Galactic HQ. Dressed in #85's uniform, he was carefully listening to what other grunts had to say. To his utter frustration, they kept spewing out nonsense.

 _I won't find out Cyrus' true intentions, at this rate,_ he told himself. _I tried questioning the Commanders, but that was no good idea. Saturn claims to care for money only and didn't question his leader thus. Jupiter seems to be looking for trouble, that woman. And Mars... A professional must not say such things, but I'd rather choke than hear her talk again. Her naivety is sickening! 'A new, beautiful and peaceful world', she says! Ugh..._

"Everyone, this is Cyrus speaking. Come to the meeting hall at once," the Galactic Boss said through the speakers hanging from the ceiling. "We have an emergency."

 _Now, what might_ _ **that**_ _be...?_ Looked wondered, going through warp panels among the other grunts. Pretty soon everyone was in a tall room covered with gray, brown and red stripes. In front of them was a podium half as tall as the walls of this place. On the podium stood a block that was just as tall and that had a dark-blue screen on it. In the middle of the screen there was a golden 'G'. Soon the all-familiar, blue-headed man showed up as well.

Everyone cried out his name, and Looker had no choice but to join them to avoid suspicion.

"Men and women of Team Galactic," Cyrus said. "I have an important announcement to make. Through anonymous sources our dear Commander Mars found out there is a spy among us."

 _Wh-what?! How did she...?_ Looker thought nervously. _Okay, Looker, keep it together. Panicking is, after all, so unproffe—_

"Before any of you starts panicking, there's no need to," Cyrus assured everyone. "Thanks to this note Commander Mars received yesterday"—he produced a piece of paper from his pocket—"I know who the spy is and how to make sure. Do you remember what you underwent during the enlistment?"

The grunts responded by explaining the whole "hair paint" thing, and Looker was glad to be close to the right side of the room. He ran for it, went through a few corridors, knocked Commander Jupiter out of his way and dashed through a dark, dirty "tunnel". #85's Galactic ID card wasn't locked, so he went through the sliding door, busted out of an old warehouse and hid behind it.

Memorizing the map of their base paid off, though he didn't feel like returning there the way he was. That was why he held his breath as a bunch of grunts also ran out of the warehouse and started looking for him. Having decided he "escaped from the city", they went back to the base.

After taking a few breaths, Looker changed back into his normal attire and threw #85's uniform and card to a garbage can. _Nobody's looking for that scoundrel, anyway,_ he thought. When the initial relief wore off, he began to huff with rage. _That wasn't supposed to happen! That filthy girl, how did she figure out my disguise?! She wasn't at the Archive when I got there. Nobody could see me from the inside of the building either. I intentionally lured #85 to a blind spot. Therefore... a civilian, it was. Someone from the common folk supports Team Galactic._

The huffing stopped.

 _My mission is to find out Team Galactic's goal. But to do that, first... I will remove Commander Mars and her informant._

* * *

Yep, two people got rekt today.

In Platinum, we see Looker disguised as a Galactic Grunt in Eterna... only to meet him in his normal attire in Veilstone. I decided to give it an outside reason, but make no mistake, he WILL appear at the HQ later on. It's... complicated.

Also, Lucas is shaping up to be a curious character. I sure hope my take on him will cause a talk or two. Nyehehehe!


	10. 10: Coming Up Roses

Mars' heroic education begins.

Naming this chapter was a bitch. It went from "F is for Friendship" to "It Grows On You", and then to "Coming Up Roses". Sometimes you have to get it just right.

But enough. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

The rest of their stay went by as they talked about various aspects of the Sinnoh region and Pokemon that inhabited it. By 2:45 pm the couple ( _Might_ _as well call us that,_ Lucas thought) got to the intersection between Hearthome and Route 209. Lucas looked at Mars with parent-like confidence. She responded with a side glance of a shy student.

"Okay, Maria," he began, "be polite, ask that person additional questions if you have them, don't doubt yourself, and the Sinnoh region will bloom. Got all that?"

"Every word," Mars replied with a gloomy, but calm expression.

"I'm telling you, someone's gonna wipe that frown off your face. Anyway, take care."

"Bye-bye."

They waved their goodbyes, and Lucas drove into the building. Sitting on a bicycle of his own (!) and staring him down was his "best friend".

"Ayo Lucas, you're slower than usual!" Barry complained.

"I won't make any excuses," Lucas replied and shook his head.

"...What's gotten into you?" his friend asked.

"Heh, you're the second person to—"

"Oh well, whatever," Barry shrugged. "You're here at last, so I'mma tell you somethin' I came up with back in Eterna. Been meanin' to talk after your battle against Gardenia, but... I forgot."

"Don't sweat it, man. I'm right here, so say it while you still remember."

His rival seemed puzzled by Lucas' new manner of speaking. He wasn't ready for someone so... considerate? "As you wish," Barry finally said. "Listen, this strategy's gonna make ya the greatest living trainer in the world! No joke!"

Lucas stood still in silence.

"Make DAMN sure all your attacks hit! Avoid enemy attacks at all cost! Keep doing that, and you ain't gonna lose! You gonna blow 'em away!"

"Sounds legit."

"That it does, my friend, but is it all talk? How 'bout we try it out?"

"Heh, you're on."

* * *

Out of three fountains of Hearthome, two had benches beside them. On one of these Mars noticed an upset woman — a single mother, most likely. Not that she cared for her marital status or anything. She had an exercise to tackle, and that person seemed like a good "target".

Mars sat next to her and said, "Good day, ma'am. What's bothering you?"

The woman looked at Mars and replied, "Good day to you too, young lady. My daughter Mira disappeared. She went to the Wayward Cave looking for some rare Pokemon. I haven't seen her since." She sighed deeply. "She's so reckless and adventurous sometimes. Oh Arceus, what happened to my girl...?"

 _A lost brat, huh? Funny. Most of the time it's a Glameow stuck on a tree,_ Mars thought before patting the woman on the spine. "Okay, one lost child on the way!" she exclaimed and sent out her Golbat. "I know where that place is. Golbat, we're going north-west!"

The duo went to the sky as Mars waved goodbye to Mira's mother. Soon they were flying over Mt. Coronet, and she could feel altitude sickness kicking in. Although they didn't go too high, her breathing already got faster. She had to hold REAL tight not to fall. Her vision got blurry, and she started cursing herself for giving in to Lucas. How she wished she could kick him in the nutsack...

Although it didn't take long to reach Route 207, she rejoiced when it finally happened. The migraine subsided somewhat, her vision and breathing normalized... to an extent. It still took about five minutes for her lungs to stop burning though.

Her Golbat was watching, but without concern her Super Contest Bronzor showed. The Pokemon didn't seem interested in the affair her trainer got into, but apparently found nothing better to do.

One long stream of profanities later Mars was back in the air. Flying by the Cycling Road, she took a few glances around and saw a hole in the hill on top of which the track started. A Hiker waved at her and wished her a nice flight. With an angry huff she thanked him and went to the cave.

Upon landing she sent out her Bronzor and ordered it to use Flash. With a rueful sigh she began her search for Mira.

* * *

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME?!" Barry inquired furiously as Banner dropped in defeat. "I thought I had the upper hand!"

"Guess your strategy could use some work," Lucas remarked before withdrawing Rhodes.

"Could use some work?! It ain't worth crap!" his rival exclaimed and covered his face for a while. Once his expression got visible again, he muttered, "Oh well, at least I took down your Gligar."

"Glad you found a reason to be positive."

"Right. Anyway, I'm off to Solaceon! Go-gogo-gogo-go-go!"

Barry vanished even faster than usual. With a small "Hmpf", Lucas drove after him.

A minor section of Route 209 consisted of small islands and connecting bridges. Fishermen loved the place — pros and amateurs alike would often test their skills here. However, when Lucas came around, their high-end rods didn't buy them a single victory. He didn't discourage them from asking for a rematch though. As Roark put it, "sometimes a lesson takes longer than one failure to stick."

While fighting one of the fishermen he noticed a bush with a Leppa Berry. One Valley Windworks flashback later he was on the island with the plant and took the sole fruit off it. _And they say life gives you no second chances,_ he told to himself and returned to the "island of trainers".

Going eastward, he encountered Jogger Raul, and they decided to match their Staravias. Raul's Pokemon couldn't compare to Rhodes, though Lucas did compliment the move his opponent used. The Jogger responded by handing over TM47, and Lucas wasted no time using it to make Rhodes the "real Iron Man".

Another gift that cheered Lucas up after "letting Matt down" was a vesicle of Calcium from a Pokemon Breeder. He fed a few tablets to Whitney, and her smile grew. The same happened to his own when he checked her brainwaves with his Poketch. What little doubt he had about their relationship finally evaporated.

On his way north he encountered quite a contradiction. A cheerful Young Couple was training by the Lost Tower — the BURIAL ground of the Sinnoh region. With a small throat laugh he challenged the two of them.

"Come out, guys!" Ty and Sue exclaimed as their Buneary and Buizel — an orange weasel with two tails, — stepped on the ground.

"Let's go," Lucas said before sending out Rhodes. Mere sight of him surprised Whitney — Lucas didn't withdraw her after feeding her, — but she quickly "returned" to the battle at hand.

The four Pokemon fought, and Rhodes even got to save Whitney from a "Buneary Punch". By the end Whitney became less nervous around the Staravia, and after both opponents fainted, she began to glow. Soon she turned into a small, light-green bipedal creature with roses for hands.

"Hell yeah!" Lucas exclaimed before Whitney — now a Roselia, — covered her mouth with her "red" hand. Her trainer got the clue and withdrew Rhodes.

"Good job raising her as a Budew," Sue said.

"Looking forward to seeing her as a Roserade," Ty remarked. "If that's fine with her, that is."

Whitney covered her forehead in rumination... before giving him a bold nod.

"You sure about this?" Lucas asked as she turned back to him. "You can stay a Roselia if that's what you want."

She shook her head, let out a few squeaks and swiftly bent her arms towards her chest. Lucas recognized this gesture as the one youngster do while promising to "do their best!"

"Not afraid of changes, I see," he remarked, and Whitney responded with another bold nod. The aspect of growing further was scary, but she didn't look like the type to back out. "Great! Let's give 'em hell then!" he exclaimed. Ty and Sue paid for their loss before he waved them goodbye.

The trainer and his Pokemon went north.

* * *

She wanted to punch that brat. Hard.

Even with the meds the migraine and seizures persisted. As they say, the more pills one pops, the worse they work. Mars had been on them for a couple of months now, so her system had quite enough of them.

After a few breath breaks she cursed Mira for being so difficult and herself for volunteering. _That asshole..._ she thought. _You're gonna cry blood next time we meet! You're gonna pay for making me do this, you hear me?!_

As she turned another corner, fearful cries began coming out of a nearby corridor. After overcoming yet another 'L', Mars finally saw her — a girl with long, dark-pink hair crying her eyes out.

 _For fuck's sake, finally!_

"So scared... so lost... Mira is so lost..." Mira muttered through sniffing. "Mira was looking for a rare Pokemon, but got lost! Somebody! Somebody, take me to the exit!"

With a loud roar of annoyance a giant Onix emerged from the ground, surprising both girls. It prepared the strike the source of the cries... but Mars recovered just in time to stop it. A few Gyro Balls brought the giant Pokemon to the rocky surface of the Wayward Cave.

"Shut it, will ya?" Mars inquired in exasperation. "Gee, no wonder that poor thing attacked. You sound like a whimsical baby."

"S-sorry..." Mira muttered and lowered her head. "Mira thought that if she screamed a lot, someone would come to her rescue..."

"Well good friggin' job, I'm here."

"But who are you?"

"Your mommy's running girl, the loser she sent to rescue you," Mars declared before turning around. "Now keep your big mouth shut and follow me."

"O-kay, Big Girl!" Mira exclaimed, and the two of them headed east. "Just so you know, Mira can take care of your Pokemon," she said just before they turned the corner... and encountered a Collector and a Ruin Maniac.

"Well I'll be. It seems to me that you two might possess some extraordinary Pokemon," the Collector declared. "Care to show them?"

"Mira's Pokemon are pretty ordinary, sir," Mira claimed. "I mean, Mira _was_ looking for a rare Pokemon a few minutes ago, but—"

"Listen you," Mars interrupted threateningly. "Piss off, or else my Yanmega will fry your brains."

"Really, we don't have any rare Pokemon, right Big Girl?"

"So you choose to hide them from me, huh?" the Collector asked. "Very good, then I'll just knock them out of you." He turned to the Ruin Maniac. "Sir, care to join me?"

"Might as well," he replied with a sigh. "Researching this place grew tiresome anyway. Nothing of interest came up over the last few hours."

"Looks like we have to fight," Mira said and sent out her Kadabra. "Come on, Apollo!"

"You're right..." Mars whispered coolly as a Yanmega — a giant, dark-green dragonfly with red eyes, — appeared in front of her.

"Give them hell, Gible!" the Collector exclaimed before a blue dragon with engine-like horns came into fight.

The Ruin Maniac sent out his Geodude as the battle finally began... and ended. Confusion and Sonic Boom took care of everything, and the girls' Pokemon didn't even break a sweat.

"We did it! Yay!" Mira exclaimed and smiled at Mars. "Your Yanmega is soooo cool."

"Whatever," Mars replied in a less exasperated manner.

The Ruin Maniac withdrew his Pokemon and praised it for its hard work... before the Collector stomped the ground in anger. "So... is that it?!" he inquired. "Are you telling me my extra-rare Gible got smothered by a pair of second-rates?"

"Mira told you our Pokemon were nothing special..." Mira pointed out apologetically. She covered her mouth as "Big Girl" punched him in the face and stepped on his foot.

A kick in the stomach sent him to the ground before Mars headed further south and grumbled, "This way." Mira's footsteps resumed soon after that. A migraine came over Mars when they turned right, and she had to pause for a minute. "Friggin' meds..." she grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Big Girl?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine, don't mind me..." she replied, and when her head stopped hurting, the journey continued.

They spent over half an hour turning corners and glancing around in silence. This whole time Mars felt like Mira wanted to get into her head. Every time she looked into her eyes, she saw concern. Was that one of the things Lucas was talking about? Did rescuing that brat really made them closer?

"Umm... Big Girl?" Mira addressed her.

"What?" Mars responded flatly.

"You're making scary sounds and doing scary things. Why?"

"Why don't you"—she stopped herself. That brat reminded her of Lucas more and more. Mira had nothing to do with her, and yet... she genuinely worried about her. That tone was true, which made Mars feel even worse. She was doing so well in public places, but a secluded area like this quickly exposed her temper. Full of guilt, Mars inhaled loudly and said, "I friggin' hate this day..."

"Huh?"

"In a matter of mere minutes my world came crashing down, all thanks to that meanie Lucas Mercury," Mars replied. She decided to adopt a childish way of speaking around Mira to better get her point across. "He made me feel like a child during a 'Santa isn't real' speech!"

"Lucas? A meanie?" Mira wondered. "But... isn't he a Good Guy who returned Pokemon back to their trainers?"

"Ohoho no, he's not the 'Good Guy' you think he is," Mars assured her and placed her hands on Mira's shoulders. "He knows the meanies from the Valley Windworks." This one was easier than she expected, and she went on, "He made the young man working there swear not to tell a soul of those bad people. Lucas promised to do horrible things to that man if he talked."

"That Lucas!" Mira muttered and puffed out her cheeks. "He's such a big meanie!"

"Oh yes he is," Mars replied with a nod, and the two of them laughed.

"Don't worry, Mira understands. Those people who say Santa isn't real... what do they know?"

"Damn straight. Every time someone tries to tell you the opposite of what you believe in, you become angry, defensive. You wish to tell that person to go—"

Mira ran in front of her and gestured at her to stop. In front of the girls was a group of Picnickers and Campers with their Poke Balls drawn.

"Well damn," Mars said with a smirk. "Guess no good deed ever goes unpunished. Go, Yanmega!"

* * *

Barry welcomed Lucas in Solaceon. "Oh there you are!" he exclaimed. "Hold still! I'm gonna show you something awesome!" He threw up a Poke Ball, and a flash of light that emerged from it soon became a Luxray — a fully-grown lion with blue skin and black fur. Barry looked puzzled though. "What in the...? Why didn't anything happen?"

"If you're looking for a fight—"

"That's not it!" Barry exclaimed. "There was supposed to"—he looked at Scar's Poke Ball, and a wide-eyed stare of realization came over his face. "Oh son of a bitch, I forgot the Seals! The S-E-A-L-S! You know, those things that make a Pokemon's entrance a whole lot more epic!?"

"Oh wow, I... I had no idea you were a Coordinator," Lucas replied in an accepting manner.

"What?! Of course I'm not a Coordinator, don't be silly! I need 'em for cool entrances! Nobody said you had to be a Coordinator to use those! I mean, Flint and Volkner do that, so why can't I?"

Lucas bent his head low at the mere mention of His name. "You're right, sorry," he said.

"Don't sweat it. Oh, by the way, have you seen the Solaceon Ruins? Not sure how it happened, but my legs dragged me there before I could put a Seal on Scar's Poke Ball. Anyway, this place is full of treasures. I left some for you, since I'm not greedy. Pick 'em up when you have the time, okay?"

"I'll consider it."

"As you wish. Go-gogo-gogo-go-go!"

Barry and his bicycle disappeared as Lucas waved goodbye. Wasting no time, he headed for the Pokemon Center and handed his team to the nurses... except for Matt. Lucas attended to his injuries all by himself, and soon the Pokemon opened his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," Lucas said with a look of guilt.

The Gligar responded by hugging him with the biggest smile he could muster.

* * *

Apollo, Mars' Yanmega and Golbat were blazing through waves of Buizels, Shinxes, Bunearies and Shelloses. The trainers kept coming, but each of their Pokemon could only take a hit or two. The girls' Pokemon kept growing stronger... but not without occasionally receiving damage.

"Oh, by the way, there's something I should tell you!" Mars exclaimed over explosions and crushing noises of the battle.

"What?!" Mira asked just as loudly.

"I'm from a group of people who want to create a better world for every good person to live in!"

"Create a new world? What's—Apollo, Shock Wave!—wrong with ours?"

"You see, meanies spoiled our world so bad that good people are constantly unhappy! My friends and I are going to buy a new set of bricks—Ancient Power!—and build a better one! That way you and everyone you like will be happy!"

"Ah, Mira sees!" Mira exclaimed after yet another Confusion from Apollo reached its target. "Though Mira's not sure our world is that bad! Do we really need a new one?"

"Trust me, we do," Mars replied as the last wave of trainers gave out. Her Yanmega and Golbat dropped in exhaustion, and Mira and Apollo were the first ones to run up to the bruised Pokemon.

After examining the wounds, she turned to Mars and said, "Big Girl, your Pokemon are hurting. Can Mira take care of them?"

Mars glanced aside insecure. Another hit to her belief system. Was that brat about to do her... a favor? A favor just for escorting her out of this joint? Mars covered her face, and a series of short breaths followed. She could say no and call it a day, but for some reason... she didn't want to?

She uncovered her face and saw Mira, still with that worried expression. There was no turning back. "Go ahead... do it," Mars muttered with a nod. Having received a green light, Mira sprayed both Pokemon with a Hyper Potion and fed them a bunch of Leppa Berries. Soon they flew back in the air and smiled at her awkwardly.

Apollo shook his head at her. "Hmm..." Mira muttered and turned to face Mars. "Your Pokemon don't seem too friendly. Were you a meanie to them?"

"How do I put this...?" Mars muttered, feeling like Mira trapped her. "In a way, yes..." She dropped to her knees and concluded, "I... am a big meanie..."

"Aw, don't cry, Big Girl," Mira said and attempted to pat her on the head.

Mars swiftly grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Please... don't... I don't deserve it..."

"Don't say that," Mira replied, and in a blink of an eye her right hand was on Mars' shoulder. "Big Girl used to be a meanie, but Mira taught her a lesson. Big Girl decided she no longer wanted to be a meanie. She became a good person, and everyone she came across was happy!"

Tears welled in Mars' eyes as she whispered, "W-why you—"

"Big Girl became a good person, and on her adventures she encountered Windworks Uncle. Windworks Uncle told her of a really bad person who swore to hurt him. Big Girl recognized that bad person as Blue Bully and taught him a lesson."

Mars began to sob.

"The Blue Bully ran away in tears and promised not to hurt people ever again," Mira concluded and clapped her hands with an innocent smile. "The end!"

Her voice died on her as tears started falling on Mars' knees. The Galactic Commander directly responsible for the Valley Windworks incident covered her face and felt like her chest exploded. She tried thinking of her precious Master Cyrus, but fat lot of good that did her. For a moment Mira's voice came back... and then Mars passed out.

The next moment she opened her eyes to the same worried look. Mira was shaking Mars awake, and eventually, she came to completely. She wondered how much time went by while she was away.

"Big Girl, are you okay?!" Mira inquired in terror as Mars got up. "Mira is a meanie now! Mira made Big Girl cry! Mira is a meanie! A meanie! A huge meanie!"

"My friggin' head..." Mars grumbled even though her migraine quickly subsided. She shook her head violently and said, "Okay, first off, stop calling yourself a meanie. Don't repeat my mistakes."

"But I made you cry! I made you unhappy! Just like that meanie Lucas did!"

"You know," Mars said and placed her hands on Mira's shoulders. "Maybe what Blue Bully did was... good for Big Girl? Maybe it was him that got her to stop being a meanie?"

"Maybe..." Mira muttered with a hanging head.

"Don't worry, Mira. Big Girl's gonna be fine," Mars assured her and finally withdrew her Pokemon... except for her Bronzor, of course. "Now let's get outta here."

They returned to their journey. Pretty soon Mars recalled their talk on taking care of Pokemon. She turned around to give her answer... but found that Mira already knew. The girl merely smiled and said, "Good."

By 7:15 pm they walked outside. The sun was setting, but even that didn't promise a safe flight to Solaceon. Mars knew what it meant to fly over Mt. Coronet. Relaxing was simply out of question.

"Thank you very much, Big Girl," Mira said and clapped her hands. "Now Mira is safe."

"Don't mention it..." Mars muttered and turned away. "Go home, don't make mommy wait..."

"O-kay!" Mira replied and tackle-hugged her. Mars felt like an eternity passed when she finally released her. "See you around!" Mira exclaimed and ran off.

Mars could do nothing but watch her leave... before a woman's voice laughed at her. However, there was nobody nearby, and Mars seemed to have realized who that person was anyway. _Shut the fuck up, you cheap bitch..._ she told her before sending out her Golbat. "Girl, this is gonna be a tough flight. Don't drop me, you hear?"

The Pokemon nodded, and a little over half an hour later the two of them were in the air over Solaceon. Mars didn't know what she wanted more when she saw Lucas' face. She wasn't angry enough to crack his skull, but she wasn't satisfied enough to thank him either.

"About ten minutes," he remarked after a glance at his Poketch. "You sure came back soon."

"If you were flying over Mt. Coronet, you'd be in a big fat hurry too," Mars replied before landing. "Seriously, I almost died out there."

"So, who was it?" Lucas asked with his hands in his pockets. "Who became a fortunate 'victim' of your kindness? Who did you save in their time of need?"

"Some brat named Mira. After a long and **agonizing** walk through the Wayward Cave I had to rescue her from an angry Onix. Then some fat buttfucker tried to rob us, but I broke his jaw. After a while we blasted through a swarm of brats, and"—she turned away blushing—"that was it."

Lucas smirked and rose an eyebrow. That was it? He clearly didn't buy it.

"Fine," Mars muttered, still blushing. "When we finally busted out of that joint, she... hugged me, and that... that was kinda nice. I'll give her that."

"I see," Lucas replied flatly, turned around and began a slow walk to the Pokemon Center. "The Pokemon Center of Solaceon has nice suites. I hope you'll pick the best one."

His tone made her nervous. He called himself her heroism teacher, and to see him react like this hurt. Whether she liked it or not, she did not want him to be so critical. Was he even critical of what she did? Of friggin' course he was...

"W-wait...!" she said and dashed after him. One could imagine her confusion when she found herself in his embrace. "What in the...?"

"Friggin' called it," he gently said.

"Damn...!" Mars whispered with a loud groan. _What in the hell is happening to me?! He's no Master Cyrus! Then... why?!_

Shortly after her inner struggle quieted down, the two of them went inside. With some hesitation, Mars left her team with the nurses and even showed them her Trainer ID. One of them examined it with a hint of suspicion, but in the end happily handed it back and promised to take care of "Mrs. Scarlett's" Pokemon.

Satisfied with that, Mars went upstairs to meet up with Lucas. His Poke Balls were on him, which surprised her.

"A+" he said. "Good job rescuing that girl, student Scarlett. Keep it up, and the world will bloom before you know it."

"Th-thanks..." she stuttered, anticipating something.

"Tomorrow we're gonna practice team work."

"L-looking forward to this..." Mars muttered nervously. _He's not gonna say it... is he?_

He smirked before saying, "Only if you want to."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't wanna share a room with me, now do you?"

"...Y-yeah, I... really don't feel like it," Mars admitted. Her face turned redder as she went on, "You know, you're certainly less annoying than before, but still... it's too much for now. Hug me if you wish... but I'm not ready for THAT yet... hope you understand..."

"Of course I do," he replied and walked behind the door of his room. "Good night, Maria."

The door closed, and Mars went downstairs to register a room for herself. Soon she collapsed on her bed, and sheer exhaustion left her no time to think of her relationship with Lucas.

* * *

Mars survived her first lesson, but her trial is FAR from over.

I'm proud of myself with Mira here. She may be a "scaredy-cat", but she's kind, pure and innocent, like most children. I believe Mars would realistically have a hard time resisting THAT level of adorableness and goodwill. Hope you think so too.

Also, what do you think of the way I make use of minor trainers? I hope I'm doing it right.


	11. 11: You Light My Fire

The title is a _Shakugan no Shana_ reference, in case anyone's wondering. Watched that anime last summer, and boy am I grateful I did.

I've also been busy with planning the rest of _Spring on Mars_. Right now I can promise AT LEAST 31 chapters in total.

If that's clear, read, review and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Wake up, student Scarlett," Lucas said at 8:00 am the following day. "You're late for class!"

His insistent knocking earned him a death glare. With nothing but a white shirt covering her undergarments, Mars grumbled, "Piss off, Mercury, lemme get some damn sleep."

"You've got plenty," Lucas pointed out. "We went to bed no later than 10:00 pm, and as far as I remember, a healthy teenager needs only around seven-nine hours to fully recover."

"It's your fault," Mars muttered through clenched teeth. "If you hadn't had convinced me to go look for that brat Mira, I wouldn't be so friggin' exhausted. Now go kick rocks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea our first lesson would be so tiresome," Lucas admitted before a thought crossed his mind. _You say that... but I know for a fact that nothing survives nine hours of healthy sleep. Either you had nightmares... or there's something off with you._ He decided it was best to keep it to himself for the time being and said, "Very well, guess I'll just have to delay our lesson."

She groaned and put the rest of her guise on before riding down the escalator. Lucas went to pay for his room when Mars called him for breakfast. He saw that she already prepared her meal — a plate of fruit salad and a cup of black tea. Lucas recalled that black tea was high on caffeine — great to keep anyone awake for long periods of time. The salad, meanwhile, was not only delicious, but also rich on vitamins.

Yet Mars didn't seem happy at all, and THAT just screamed weird. Sure, Lucas may have disturbed her sleep, but come on.

"You," Mars muttered with a glare and pointed at him. "Stay close. I still have my orders. Got it?"

"Of course," Lucas replied and approached the table she took. "May I pick something for breakfast though? I only had time to take a shower after today's workout."

Mars sighed. "Sure, go on."

"Thanks," he said and ordered a plate of cutlets with onion rings and Farfetch'd leek. Once he took a seat, she looked at his meal with disdain. Lucas noticed that and asked, "Now what?"

"Oh, don't mind me," she replied and turned away for a while. "I'm a vegetarian. That's all."

"You are? Sorry, I had no idea," Lucas said and lowered his head.

"Look man, just because I don't enjoy meat, doesn't mean _you_ have to quit consuming it," Mars pointed out. "You can be gentle and considerate **without** being an ass-kisser."

"But doesn't it sadden you that we kill some Pokemon for food?"

"Given that Pokemon regularly hunt down and eat each other... I'm cool," she declared and took a bite of her salad. "Now zip it and be a predator that you are. Your cutlets are running cold."

"Kill or be killed!" Lucas exclaimed and began chewing his food. Once the plates were empty, the couple went to the Pokemart, and Lucas stocked up on all sorts of healing items. Fantina's words echoed... and he decided that if he truly meant to be closer to his Pokemon, he had to take care of their injuries by himself.

Throughout their Pokemart visit Mars was curiously observing Lucas. A couple of times he felt the sharp urge to ask what kinds of things Team Galactic does to their Pokemon... yet he didn't. One had to pull old systems out slowly for them to decay better, after all.

With nothing left to do in Solaceon, they cycled north, towards Route 210. Lucas ignored the ruins Barry told him about. Taking care of his "apprentice" was the top priority. They drove over a cliff someone was jogging on and noticed a pair of trainers — a Rancher and a Cowgirl.

"Student Scarlett, this makes our first double battle together," Lucas announced. "Remember: Pokemon are our friends, and if we work as one, we're gonna make it to the top."

"If you say so," Mars replied and drew a Poke Ball. "Let's see what I've learned from the Wayward Cave adventure. Come out, Glameow."

"Steamroll them, Ross!"

Ava and Matt went with two Ponytas — two yellow horses with flame manes and flame tails. Matt's Pokemon was bigger than Ava's, so the couple had to take care of it first.

Ross powered Mars' Glameow up with a Helping Hand, so Matt's fighter really had a taste of her Shadow Claw. As the Eevee went after Ava's Ponyta, the bigger horse responded to the Ghost-type move with a Flame Wheel.

"Glameow, no!" Mars exclaimed at the sight of burns on her Glameow's front paws and face.

"Focus!" Lucas said before pointing at Matt's Ponyta. "Quick Attack!"

A Fire Spin stopped Ross dead in his tracks, and after some grumbling, Mars sent her Glameow scratching at Matt's Pokemon. It cringed after five slashes in a row, and a Quick Attack from Ross almost knocked it out. Then Lucas' and Mars' Pokemon had to jump away from a much more powerful Fire Spin. That flame aura did Ross no favors here.

Matt's Ponyta kept firing, and it took just one more Shadow Claw to finally finish it. Afterwards Ross and Mars' Glameow took care of Ava's fighter, and Belle & Pa paid for their loss.

"Here," Lucas said, offering Mars a Burn Heal. "Do you mind?"

For a minute Mars was silent, and then she snatched the medicine from his hand. The Glameow cringed a few times, but when the spraying stopped, she went to sleep. Mars withdrew her Pokemon and muttered, "There, she'll be just fine..."

"I think so too," Lucas replied as she returned the remains of the medicine. He sprayed it on Ross' burns and wondered, "You okay, man?"

Ross barked positively, and the training resumed. By 9:30 am he reached level 25, and Lucas couldn't remember the last time he spent so many Burn Heals on a single Pokemon. At one point Ross got so angry that Lucas and Mars had to stop him from attacking an innocent Pokemon Breeder.

"Hate that?" Lucas asked and pulled out the Fire Stone he found back in Oreburgh. "How about becoming one with fire?"

Eager to have that kind of power, Ross tackled the Fire Stone. One glow later there was a bigger, reddish-orange beast with yellow fur and flames in his eyes. Looking at the tall grass he was training in, the Flareon barked out a challenge.

Lucas noticed curiosity in Mars' eyes and asked, "Nice fur, huh?"

"Well... admittedly, I do find him... cute?" Mars mumbled in response.

"Be our guest," Lucas said and moved Ross closer to her. "Don't worry, he ain't gonna bite. Right?"

Ross nodded with a bark and looked at Mars. Her face got redder as she slowly moved her right hand towards his forehead. Finally, she dug into his fur and began carefully patting him. With a sigh of relief she tickled him under his chin — something she would often do to her Glameow, Lucas assumed. Ross was growling happily, and his trainer couldn't help patting him as well.

When they stopped, Lucas laughed and said, "Well, you two are getting along juuuuuust fine."

A wild Ponyta ran from tall grass, and Lucas sent Ross for a Quick Attack. The response was a Flame Wheel... except it only sent the Flareon flying back to Lucas. The Pokemon smiled and repeated his attack. The Ponyta dropped to the ground after a few more hits. Then Ross attempted to spit some flame... but none came out.

"Not bad... for the beginning," Lucas remarked. After a bunch of Ponytas Ross reached level 28, and his trainer pointed at a small restaurant. "Anyone for some Moomoo Milk?"

"Nah, don't feel like it..." Mars muttered.

The Flareon didn't want to stop either, so the company went east... and immediately regretted that decision. It began to rain, and Ross was the first to voice annoyance. Mars followed his example as Lucas withdrew him.

"Lemme guess: this rain is a part of your exercise too?" she asked.

"Not really, though it IS a good opportunity to test your concentration and will to fight," Lucas admitted and challenged a nearby Black Belt. "Go, Rhodes!"

Neither Derek's Croagunk nor Gregory's team of Machops — gray humanoids with brown ridges on their heads, — stood a chance. Rhodes flapped his wings and sent his opponents flying despite the rain. Sometimes he had problems staying airborne, but that didn't slow him down one bit. Mars was looking at him with childlike wonder.

"Steel Wing!"

With yet another Machop down, Lucas withdrew Rhodes to let him dry his wings.

"Your Staravia is so tough," Mars remarked. "Looks like that brat was right."

"Sure looks like it," Lucas replied. Time for another strike. "Amazing what some basic trainer decency can do, isn't it?"

"It definitely is, you stuck-up—"

"WHOO!" somebody shouted. "Nice weather, isn't it?"

The couple swiftly turned around to see an overly enthusiastic Jogger. His visor and outfit were soaking wet, yet he didn't care. Thinking he could learn from him, Lucas challenged him as well.

"Come out, Luxio!" the Jogger exclaimed and pointed at Lucas. "You'll be... thunderstruck!"

"Perhaps," he replied before sending Matt out. His Pokemon immediately began making unhappy noises... before opening the battle with a Knock Off. Although the rain quickly covered Matt from head to toe, no jolt of electricity could harm him, all thanks to his protective shell. Bites and tackles didn't do much against it either — it was just that hard. Finally, after a long series of hits Matt put the first Luxio out. The second one repeated its fate, and the Gligar jumped into the air with a cry of victory, not a trace of exhaustion on his face.

"I like your Pokemon's spirit, man," the Jogger said and pulled out a disc packaging. "I hope you'll find it useful."

Lucas put TM34 (Shock Wave) into his backpack, withdrew Matt, and the couple drove west. The moment they turned the corner, the rain got heavier. A pair of Ace Trainers they came across seemed to ignore that though, and Lucas applauded their endurance. They really knew what they were doing coming to Route 215 — the rainiest in the Sinnoh region.

"Are you going to Veilstone?" the first Ace Trainer asked. "Only if you beat me first. Fair warning: I can take on anyone."

"Strong..." the second Ace Trainer said. "I need to get stronger... before I can face Maylene..."

"Come out!" they shouted in unison. The first pair of opponents consisted of a Gligar and a Roselia.

"Student Scarlett, watch me," Lucas said and sent out **his** Gligar and Roselia. Matt and Whitney started happily jumping in the rain, but when their opponents attacked, they held nothing back. While Whitney was gathering power for her Mega Drain, Matt was defending her with his claws. Finally, as he was about to punch the enemy Roselia out, Whitney delivered a blow that put the opposing Gligar out. Maya's Roselia joined him soon after, and Lucas thanked his luck Matt didn't activate her Poison Point — if, of course, she had that ability to begin with.

Next the Ace Trainers sent out a Drifblim and a Ralts — a small, white humanoid with a green hat-like haircut. Matt's Knock Off dealt with them, but Dennis' Drifblim damaged him on defeat. After praising Matt for his strength, Whitney put out Ace Trainers' Buizel and Lickitung — a pink, round Pokemon with a really long tongue.

"Still... not... good enough..." Dennis remarked like an edgy videogame character.

"Looks like Maylene will have to wait," Maya concluded.

"Good job, guys," Lucas said. Jumping around in excitement, Matt attempted to hug Whitney... only to bounce off with a shriek. "That's what you get," Lucas remarked and sprayed him with an Antidote. Mars chuckled, and he caught her on that. "Finally," he said in satisfaction. "Took you long enough to admit it."

"Fine, you won, I do enjoy myself here," Mars admitted blushing. "Your lessons ARE quite entertaining, Mister Mercury."

"We shall continue after drying up," Lucas promised before withdrawing his Pokemon and driving east. The couple went past a piece of soft, earthy soil with a few Wiki and Mago Berries lying nearby. Whoever was there before, must've dropped these while leaving. Lucas remembered his Leppa Berry... and hesitated. He didn't plan to stay in Veilstone, so planting it here wouldn't be very smart. He read that Leppa Berries required 16 hours to completely grow.

With that in mind, the two went through the intersection and entered Veilstone City.

* * *

"Stay. Right. Here." Mars commanded upon getting off the bike. He nodded, and she went to the warehouse — the very warehouse Officer Looker dashed out of when Cyrus exposed him. She entered the frequency of Team Galactic's communication system and asked a grunt to open the door. Once inside the HQ, she took a shower and thanked Cyrus the rain didn't get her bag's contents. THAT would definitely get her in trouble.

Having cleaned herself up and picked a dry set of clothes, she went for the hair gel. She liked her hairstyle too much to just give up on it. Master Cyrus said he liked it too, which gave her all the more reason to look after it.

Another rain on her parade came in the form of a migraine. Whatever was going on with her, decided to remind of itself. This time she waited for it to stop, instead of taking meds. They stopped working anyway. As for the following fatigue attack, she beat it by drinking coffee.

Finally ready to continue her journey, she went back to the warehouse, and the grunt unlocked the door for her. Soon she was standing before Lucas, looking quite fresh if a little pale. "Okay, I'm back," Mars said and noticed that he looked pretty pale himself. "Sorry for making you wait. Come on, let's warm you up."

"Is that your house?" Lucas asked and pointed at the warehouse. "No offense, but... your accommodation taste kinda sucks."

"About that..." she muttered and took a few glances around. Today was Friday, so a lot of people were currently working their nine-to-five jobs... but she wasn't taking any chances. She had to make sure nobody could eavesdrop. Eventually, she resorted to a good old-fashioned whispering-in-your-ear. "You're not going to talk because of me, so might as well reveal it," she muttered. "This rundown warehouse is the entrance to the Team Galactic HQ."

"Tell me: what is it like down there?"

"Grunts live in big bedrooms, while each Commander has a personal room with an electronic lock. We get three meals a day and work from nine to five like anyone else. If there's a special assignment to tackle and if you do an exceptionally job at it, you get to spend the rest of the day doing whatever doesn't violate the rules. The salary is small, but food and rooms are pretty good."

"Not bad," Lucas remarked... and looked behind Mars. "Oh wow, talk about making it BIG."

"What?" she asked before turning around. "Oh, here's the main building of Samson Industries!"

What they saw was a bluish-purple skyscraper with two satellite dishes standing by it. Nobody knew what purpose they served, but Poketches sometimes acted weird around them.

"Mister Samson is such a great man," Mars gushed with her face red. "He single handedly made Veilstone one of the richest cities in Sinnoh. The Game Corner, local hotels and the Department Store all belong to him! Yet... despite making so much money... he genuinely cares for the people! He funded the local hospital and many other medical institutions across the region! He also treats his employees like they're his family! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ohoho yeah, it is," Lucas murmured and went silent for a minute... before sneezing loudly. "Oh, son of a Psyduck..."

"That's what you get for letting your mind wander around," Mars pointed out strictly. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center, you dimwit."

"Sure thing," he replied as the two of them drove south.

Soon as they reached the building, Mars ordered Lucas to take a hot shower and change into dry clothes. Afterwards she tried to force him to take a nap. He refused, and she berated him for being so reckless... before offering him a few spoonfuls of Combee honey, which he gladly accepted.

"You're just like my mother back when I was eight or so," Lucas pointed out at the dining area.

"Huh, mother... Guess whoever claims children are doomed to repeat their parents' faults is an imbecile," Mars muttered gloomily. "I'm certainly nothing like MY mother."

"Difficult childhood, I take it?"

"Parents bailed out soon after I dropped out of college," she grumbled before catching herself at that. "Well... yeah, it's... it's been a whole year since they... bailed on me. Let's leave it at that."

"Heh, yeah, Moms would certainly kick some sense into them," Lucas declared almost menacingly. He leaned closer to her and added, "Look, I don't know WHY this had to happen, but I promise you, you WON'T turn out like them."

"As if I didn't know that already," Mars replied with a small throat laugh. "You big-mouthed fool."

"Oh yeah, can't take this out of me."

Mars watched as Lucas left Ross and Matt with the nurses and agreed these two needed a rest. She entrusted the Pokemon Center with her Glameow, and the couple left. Lucas' bicycle took them to the local Gym... and the first person they encountered was Dawn Lockheart.

"Oh there you are," she said. "Long time no see, I guess."

"You know, for someone who doesn't give two damns about me, you're quite persistent," Lucas pointed out and got off his bike, forcing Mars to act as a kickstand. "What is it this time?"

"Just a Pokedex check, if you don't mind," Dawn replied before her eyes met Mars'. "Huh? And who might that be?"

"Maria Scarlett," Mars replied, rolled Lucas' bike closer to him and **made** him grab the rudder. "The one and only student of St. Mercury's School of Charity and Goodwill."

"Dawn Lockheart. So you have to put up with his idiocy too? Heh, yeah, sucks to be us."

"Like you have no idea! The fool tried to hit on me the first time we met! Who does that?!"

"He tried this with me as well. Granted, he seems to have changed since then, but he sure left a poor first impression."

"Then he went after me in Eterna, while I was enjoying the local statue!" Mars exclaimed. She kept quiet about him catching her on her way to the ground. Though her memory of that moment turned fond, she really wanted to see his reaction. "But he REALLY messed with me when I was... enjoying the view... at the Valley Windworks."

"W-wait, did he...? Oh Arceus!"

"Wha—Oh no, he didn't! He just kept running his mouth until I wanted to BASH him! I'm surprised he didn't go beyond talking, actually."

"Eh, a good percentage of men in Sinnoh are really quite decent, so it's nothing to be proud of."

"Wait, they are?" Mars asked, taken by surprise. "Are you sure?"

This rose an eyebrow, and Dawn asked, "Girl, where the heck did you come from?"

"Overseas... and I don't feel like returning, plain and simple."

"Sure makes it sound like a hole with high sex crime rate."

"Ohoho no," Mars replied and shook her head. "In that case I wouldn't have approached Lucas with a ten foot pole. Look, even if he IS a tremendous fool, I... come to think of it, I DO find him... kinda nice..."

"Oh, so _now_ you call him nice."

"He beats that fat manbitch I encountered in the Wayward Cave, at least."

"Why did you even go there?"

"Lucas made me, and I ended up saving some little girl," Mars explained with a sigh. "Some little girl named Mira..."

"She sure picked a good place to get lost."

Mars nodded. "Damn straight."

"You know, you're pretty good. I wish we could talk more, but I still have a check to perform."

"Here," Lucas replied and handed her his Pokedex. "Lo and behold."

"Let's see... yep, Professor Rowan sure picked the wrong man for the job. So far you've only obtained nine Pokemon, including evolved forms. Oh well, you seem to be having fun, so who am I to complain?"

"Great, can I go challenge Maylene now?" he asked flatly, which disappointed Mars. Her attempt to piss him off for making her his "student" failed miserably.

"Sure thing," Dawn replied and handed Lucas' Pokedex back to him. "And with that, I better get—"

The doors of the Veilstone Gym opened, and outside walked a muscular man wearing a wrestler mask. Mars hugged Lucas' left arm as the man began to sing or, rather, shout out some sort of a self-congratulating anthem. The song claimed that he loved the sea, that he had a lot of battle experience and that his name was Crasher Wake.

Having finished his performance, he examined the trio in front of him. "Well I'll be," Wake said. "Good day, dude. Enjoying yourself, are you? Given your current position, anyone would be."

Mars looked at Dawn and realized what he meant. She was about to give Wake hell, but then Lucas said, "You're mistaken, sir. While I do enjoy female attention, as it is natural to men of my age group, I also recognize when a girl wants nothing to do with me. Maria, if you please." He handed Mars the bike and pointed at a space between him and Dawn. Mars placed his vehicle here, and he went on, "This here is a line between me and her. I'm the fool Professor Rowan saw fit to entrust with a Pokedex, and Miss Lockheart is his faithful assistant. That's all we **know** about each other."

Mars didn't need to be a psychologist to understand that Lucas' little show surprised Dawn. Professor Rowan's assistant said so herself, he had changed, but apparently, she didn't expect the change to be so drastic. For a hot-blooded guy to be so damn chilling...

Seeing Lucas like this scared and pleasantly thrilled Mars simultaneously, and she nervously blurted out, "He's taken!"

"Oh, I see. Accept my apologies then," Crasher Wake said, and his head hung low for but a moment. "Moving on. I understand that you're here to challenge Gym Leader Maylene."

"Correct," Lucas replied flatly. Again.

"Maylene's a fearsome opponent, I'll tell you that. She may appear young, but damn, this girl's got brains, brawn, spirit — in short, everything to get up there with even the Champion. It ain't no joke, you best come prepared."

"Don't worry, Mister Wake, I know what I'm getting into. Even if I lose, I'm only gonna benefit from it. I've learned that lesson fighting Gym Leader Gardenia."

"You know, you don't have to be so damn serious all the time, man. Pokemon fights feel much better when you're smiling," Wake pointed out, making Mars think of it. "Oh well, maybe it's me. Still, do give it some thought, okay?" He walked past the trio and said, "See you in Pastoria."

And so Wake resumed singing his "anthem" and left the trio to their devices. Mars watched him go with curiosity, while on Lucas' and Dawn's faces she could read, "What a weirdo."

"Okay... my job here is done," Dawn said and went south as well. "Eh, you know what? Good show, Mercury. I've really underestimated you. And Maria... what was that before that guy apologized?"

Mars blushed. "Uhhh... how should I explain this...?"

"She said I was taken," Lucas replied in a considerably less threatening tone. "Take it as you will."

"Gladly," Dawn replied. "See you around."

When Dawn left as well, Mars looked at Lucas as if wanting to ask him something. She found nothing, and the two of them silently drove into the Gym. After parking his bike, Lucas explained that it used to consist of six smaller rooms, but many local trainers deemed it too uncomfortable to help their Pokemon unleash their potential. There were many and many complaints, but the team simply had no money for a redesign...

"...until Mister Samson happened," Mars rightfully pointed out. "Truly, he's so generous."

Correct. One transaction later the Gym crew hired a person who turned those six little boxes into a hall of tires, punching bags, power benches and boxing rings. As for numerous holes in the floor, people say the designer added them to inspire trainers and Pokemon alike to watch their step while fighting. Or, maybe, those were the results punching bags falling due to unreliable ropes.

Mars and Lucas quickly found Maylene and began their journey through the great mess of training equipment. On their way to the Gym Leader they met four Black Belts who called themselves "Karate Quads". They challenged Lucas... only for Rhodes to put them in their place. Mars watched as the Staravia reached level 31. Back in Hearthome Lucas told her of how powerful Staraptors were, so she kinda looked forward to seeing his fighter blossom.

"It's a pleasure to have you here at the Veilstone Gym," Maylene said when the couple finally made it to her. "It's been a few weeks since I became the Gym Leader, and frankly, I'm not sure what I'm even doing here. Guess that's why that rushy guy won with no problem."

"You shouldn't say that," Lucas claimed and smiled at Mars. She held her breath as he went on, "They chose you not because they ran out of candidates, but because of your strength, intelligence and spirit. Everyone knows that. As for Barry, fool had to grind a lot just to get to your level, and even then he only won by sheer luck. Were he to challenge you again, your skill would triumph."

"Y-you really think so...?"

"Think? Strange... I thought EVERYONE knew that," Lucas said and turned to Mars. "Maria, who do you think will get farther: a skillful person or a lucky person?"

She got pensive, and the Wayward Cave adventure resurfaced in her mind. Looking back at it, she decided she wasn't nice enough to Mira. She decided it was by sheer luck that Mira hugged her, instead of calling her a "big meanie". She decided Lucas knew more than she did, and this time she wasn't being sarcastic. "Skill over luck," she finally said. "Luck can only carry you so far, while skill ensures you're on top of your game 99.9% of the time."

"Correct," Lucas replied with a teacher-like tone. He turned back to Maylene and said, "Look, I know what it's like to lose a battle, but being a tough trainers doesn't mean having a clean record. It means coming back from mistakes you make in combat and refining your technique. You seem to me like the kinda person who can take a hard fall from Mt. Coronet, survive, make it back to the top and then spend a couple of days there." His voice got quieter. "You can do it."

"Come to think of it... I do tend to travel to Snowpoint... like this... with no threat to my health..." Maylene admitted... before slapping herself in the cheeks and smiled. "Alright, challenger, you won."

"First off, my name is Lucas Mercury. Secondly, I ain't won nothing until I defeated your team," Lucas replied and shook his head. "Now stop mumbling and destroy me already!"

"With pleasure!" Maylene exclaimed, and Mars gasped at the fire that bursted out of her eyes. "Helena, do it!" A blue humanoid with white, onion-shaped head materialized on the battlefield.

"Blow him away, Rhodes!" Lucas shouted. "Wing Attack!"

"Detect, then Confusion!"

The Meditite dashed out of Rhodes' way and smashed him against the ground with her mind. The Staravia didn't get up straight away.

"Meditate."

A white aura surrounded the Meditate Pokemon when Rhodes finally returned to the air. "Wing Attack," Lucas commanded, and his fighter went after Helena... and hit her. She went to the floor...

"Drain Punch!"

...only to pause in the air and jump at Rhodes with a green aura around her right fist. "Dodge," Lucas said flatly. "Wing Attack." Rhodes' move sent the Meditite headfirst to the floor. Lucas ordered a few more attacks, and soon Helena was down. "Yep, back to the training fields with you. Your will to fight is admirable, but your wings' power is still subpar."

"Take a break!" Maylene exclaimed before a Machoke — a huge, gray-skinned humanoid, — replaced his friend. "Brad, finish him off with a Brick Break!"

"Dodge!"

"Cross Chop!"

Just as Rhodes flew away from one attack, the opponent jumped after him and grounded him for the rest of the match. "Try facing nature," Lucas suggested upon withdrawing Rhodes and sending out Whitney. Comparing sizes of the opponents, Mars grew a bit nervous. Though they were about the same level, she thought Whitney wouldn't survive.

"Cross Chop!"

Sure enough, the Fighting-type move sent the Roselia flying against the wall... but then Brad cringed. Mars looked at Whitney and noticed an "I'm not through yet" kind of smirk on her face. "I got lucky, but you'll see that IT won't win my fight," Lucas remarked. "Mega Drain."

"Seismic Toss!"

But Brad didn't make it. His immune system lost to poisoning, so Whitney's green beam of vampirism finished him off. "Not bad," Lucas said.

"Would you like to try your luck against Tyler?!" Maylene asked before her Lucario — the bipedal, canine-like Pokemon of black and blue fur, — unleashed an Aura Sphere that finished Whitney off.

"Yep, show's over," Lucas remarked and threw up a Poke Ball. Stark faced the fury of the Bone Rush attack with no time for even a single Bubble Beam.

"I... I won..." Maylene whispered and looked at her twitchy hands. Mars realized the adrenaline rush came to an end, so what now?

"Tch, she's not cut out to be the Gym Leader..." Lucas muttered. "Who told you that?! Kicked me in the teeth with raw skill alone! Refine it a bit, and even Cynthia won't catch up!" After that claim he grew increasingly calmer and said, "Look, you were strong, and I was weak. I still need more training."

"In that case..." Maylene said... before slapping her cheeks again. "In that case, I'll keep getting stronger too!"

"You better, because next time we meet, my man Ross will melt Tyler like an ice cube!"

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "I understand now why I'm here. To battle and learn from trainers like you, Mercury. I promise not to disappoint you when you come back for a rematch. I mean, you DO need the Coal Badge, right?"

"Those are the Pokemon League rules — can't challenge the Fantastic Four without dealing with the Elite Eight," Lucas remarked and turned to Mars. "Have you seen this?"

She nodded, still processing what went down. A few minutes ago Lucas was cool as the snowy desert of Route 217, and even though he didn't quite reignite back, he managed to set Maylene **ablaze**. He not only got her to realize her strength, but also motivated her to keep getting tougher. Mars now felt kinda guilty for calling him a "tremendous fool" back at the doors of the Gym.

"And with that, I better be off," Lucas said and went to the exit.

"Wait, you forgot something!" Maylene exclaimed, running after him. She handed him a disc packaging. "TM60, also known as Drain Punch... huff... I hope you'll make a better use of that move than I did."

Lucas accepted both prizes. "Oh, don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

"Whoooo!" Mars exclaimed once they walked out of the Gym with Lucas' bike between them. "And before you ask, yes, the battle was great. I could tell you weren't holding back."

"I never do," Lucas admitted. "The girl's got it all. What she needed was a self-confidence boost, and hopefully, I've provided her with that and more."

"Tch, hopefully... she's been burning through the whole ordeal!"

"Fair point," he replied and adjusted his hat... before Dawn ran up to them. This time around Lucas didn't feel like being all cold — the girl looked troubled. "Oh hey, you're back. What's happening?"

"Mercury, I resent having to say that... well, not really... but I do need your help," Dawn admitted. "While you were fighting Maylene, two Team Galactic assholes showed up and took my Pokedex. When I challenged them to a battle, they absolutely demanded I brought you along. What a pain..."

"They must be those two miniskirt chasers from Jubilife," Lucas assumed. "Don't worry, Miss Lockheart, I shall—"

"Lead the way," Mars muttered menacingly. "Let me at them."

Hearing that felt like a Future Sight attack. Lucas knew Mars would eventually see her "comrades" clearly, but for it to happen so soon? He was speechless.

"Wanna join in too?" Dawn asked and hid her hands behind her back. "Fine by me. The more the merrier, after all. Let's go."

"You girls go ahead. I need to take my bike to the Pokemon Center," Lucas said and drove off. That actually got him ahead of the girls, but it didn't take them long to catch up.

For some reason, he wasn't too astounded when he saw two grunts near the entrance to their very base. Seeing Mars alongside him seemed to confuse them a bit, and Lucas hoped that either they wouldn't expose her or Dawn wouldn't believe them if they did.

Luckily for him, the confusion on their faces soon dissipated. "Finally decided to show your face, eh Mercury?" one of the grunts asked. "Been wanting to kick it since forever."

"Guys, fighting me won't solve your relationship problems," Lucas pointed out. "Look, let me explain—"

"Shut it, punk!" the second grunt exclaimed. "We at Team Galactic let nothing interfere, including clowns like you. Everyone at the HQ is throwing your lame-ass name around. Time to overthrow you!"

"Well, I've tried everything," Lucas declared before drawing a Poke Ball. "Let's do this, Lockheart."

"You guys are gonna die alone," Dawn remarked and sent out a Leafeon — a tanned, quadruped Pokemon with leaf-like ears and tail. Before Lucas could ask, she replied, "Eh, decided to go along for once."

"It's all good," he said before Matt and Dawn's Leafeon went after both Zubats. Razor Leaves didn't do much against them, unlike Matt's Feint Attacks. The Gligar just kept teleporting around the battlefield and giving Zubats hell. One of the grunts went with a Stunky next, but a few Fury Cutters and a Quick Attack put it out. Meanwhile, Dawn's Leafeon destroyed the enemy Croagunk with a well-charged Dig.

The grunts began to rant about losing to Lucas again when Dawn said, "Now hand over the Pokedex."

"Heh, do you honestly think you won?!" one of the grunts scoffed. "We were just wearing your team down for our final attack!"

"Yeah, he's right!" the second grunt added. "Fools! You fail to realize that your team is about to bite it! Hard!"

Lucas sighed and began, "And what _you_ fail to realize is that—"

Mars furiously pushed Lucas aside and got to punching the grunts. Another surprise attack on his expectations. While he still heard pained screams of the grunts who took Dawn's Pokedex, shock didn't let him properly react to them. It only subsided by the time Mars stopped her beat down.

"No, stop it! You have failed! Nobody buys your friggin' threats!" she screamed in their faces and took a deep breath to contain herself. "No, seriously. You. Are. Not. Scary. I mean..." A sigh of exasperation. "Screw. You." Then she began to pant, turned to face Dawn and asked, "What are you looking at?"

For a while everyone was silent, and then one of the grunts broke down crying. "Fine, fine, you won!" he exclaimed and took Dawn's Pokedex out of his pocket. "You want it that bad?! Here!"

He THREW the device towards Dawn, and she barely caught it. Once the grunts went inside the warehouse, she wondered, "Girl, what has Mercury been doing to you?"

"H-hey, **I** didn't teach her **that**!" Lucas denied and carefully approached Mars. "Erm... you okay?"

"Man, what do **you** think?" Mars grumbled and wiped dust off her skirt. "Jeez, the nerve of some people"—she grabbed her head and cringed. "Argh, my friggin' head!"

"Mercury, what's her problem?" Dawn asked.

"I forced her to get up earlier than she usually does," Lucas blurted out. In a way, but that was true, so he went with it. "Don't worry, all she needs right now is a nap. She's gonna be fine."

"It better be true, otherwise her parents will hell you," Dawn pointed out just before Mars stopped cringing. "Anyway, thank you for beating my Pokedex out of those ruffians. See you around."

She didn't even make the first step when Looker showed up. Lucas froze the moment he turned around to face the Interpol Officer. Dawn's expression, obviously, didn't change.

"Kids, are you okay?" Looker asked. "Team Galactic is doing their business here, so it seems. I heard a battle going on, came running and naturally ran into you."

"You're late. As usual," Dawn flatly pointed out. Lucas guessed she knew about the Windworks. "Mercury, Scarlett and I have already dealt with those two dimwits who stole my Pokedex." She grabbed her sides. "Your help is no longer required. If you desire to make yourself useful"—she pointed at the warehouse with her thumb—"go check their nest."

"For a young lady, you're pretty cold," Looker remarked. And then he glared at Mars who was still standing behind Lucas. "Well, do I know _you_."

"Well, I don't know _you_ , **sir** ," Mars replied and walked up to him. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh no no no, don't you play that card with me," he muttered and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know who you are, Scarlett. Yeah, Maria Scarlett. Pretty good for a fake name. But no, I exposed you right away, I did."

"Come again?" Mars asked and stared back at him like a delinquent trying to look tough.

"You are none other than Galactic Commander Mars!" Looker declared, forcing Lucas to grit his teeth. "You know, you gave me a lot of trouble back at that underground base of yours. Who talked? And what's this 'Beautiful new world" nonsense you refer to?"

"Listen you!" Lucas exclaimed... and began to breathe deeply. He couldn't afford to snap now. Looker, Mars and Dawn were now looking at him, which made the situation worse. When Lucas finally regained his composure, he simply said, "Dude... don't cast suspicion where it isn't due. Your claim that my girl Maria is Commander Mars of Team Galactic is groundless. Where's proof?"

"He's right, you know?" Dawn pointed out. "I wouldn't be calling everyone around me a member of Team Galactic if I were you. Do you have a reason to believe that Scarlett is indeed Mars?"

"That, my skeptical friends, I do. That, I do," Looker claimed and began examining Mars' bag.

Lucas' hands began to shake. He felt like a Yanma about to crash into a wall at high speed. _Not good, not good! If he finds anything, he's gonna—_

"Are you quite done?!" Mars asked in exasperation. "You better not steal anything!"

"I may be cold and indifferent to most, but at least I respect laws," Dawn claimed and drew a Poke Ball. "Don't even think about it, mister."

"Y-yeah, you better watch where you're touching!" Lucas blurted out, dashed closer to Dawn and drew a Poke Ball as well. "T-take anything, and you're in trouble!"

Having found nothing in her bag, Looker began visually examining Mars' outfit. For a moment he looked like a predator, and that made Lucas smile inside. His confidence of being in control rose once more.

"Nothing... there's nothing!" Looker exclaimed in utter frustration. A minute passed before he finally cooled down and said, "Well, you are quite correct. I must've mistaken Miss Scarlett for someone else." He sighed heavily. "I shall be taking my leave then. Sorry for bothering you."

"Yeah, you better be sorry!" Mars shouted at him.

When he left, Lucas sighed as well, but his was a sigh of relief. "Asshole..." he muttered and looked at Dawn. "Before you ask, yes, I'm okay. I was just... worried for Maria."

"I can imagine," she admitted.

"He found nothing in her bag, so I naturally suspected he would start checking... _other_ places. Ever played Metal Gear Solid? A character from that game says that 'women have more hiding places than men.' So I..."

"...So you thought Looker would sexually assault Maria."

Lucas blushed and clenched his teeth... before his head dropped. "Yes..." he muttered with a sigh. "Worse yet, if he did that, we would be powerless to do a damn thing about it. Let's be real — this clown is higher than us in the hierarchy. The International Police ain't no piece of cake, you should understand that."

"I do, don't worry," Dawn replied and headed south. "Again, thank you for the Pokedex. Take care."

When she left his field of vision, Lucas looked Mars in the eyes. "What the hell is going on? Glad as I may be, I don't get it. Why didn't he find anything?"

"Because there really **wasn't** anything in the first place," Mars replied almost arrogantly. "I left my Galactic ID card at the base before Saturn's Kirlia teleported me to Hearthome. As for how I got inside"—she pointed at her Poketch—"this little thing helped me."

"Oh wow..." Lucas muttered and clapped his hands. "Impressive. You guys are pretty smart."

"It's Master Cyrus who is smart, silly," she pointed out and touched his nose. "It was his idea. Shows how much he cares for me, don't you think?"

"Damn, I sure hope to meet that Master Cyrus of yours someday," he admitted. "Anyway, let's go. I need to keep my word, but to do that, I'll have to deal with Ross' fire problem."

"Right, let's go."

But after they made a few steps, Lucas noticed a gray wristband sticking out of the garbage can. "Good grief!" he exclaimed with excitement and ran towards it.

"H-hey, have you forgotten my orders?!" Mars asked and stopped. "And besides, what's so special about this trash?"

"I think I may have just found a Volkner fan's jacket!" Lucas replied, still excited. "You're no fan! Of course you wouldn't understand!"

Lucas reached the garbage can to Mars' grumbling and looked inside. To his disappointment, it turned out to be a male Team Galactic uniform. _Yeah, keep dreaming, dimwit,_ he thought... before his eyes grew a bit. _Come to think of it, it looks..._ He sniffed it, and a realization dawned on him. _Oh yeah, I've seen it before!_ He began to examine it and found #85's Galactic ID card. _Boy, am I gonna need_ _ **this**_ _..._

"Are you done fanboying yet?" Mars asked. "When is our next lesson, Mister Mercury?"

"Wait for the alarm!" Lucas replied, carefully hid the card in the pocket of his pants and ran up to her. "Drrrrrring!" he exclaimed and looked around. "Wait, looks like someone's late for class. Oh right, Ross Flareon said he had problems with sleep. Let's go and see if he recovered."

"Slacker..."

Lucas couldn't help chuckling.

"Yeah, guess I'm one to talk..."

* * *

Oh wow, looks like Lucas found something useful!

In case anyone's wondering, yes, the Jogger's line IS an AC/DC reference. As for Maylene's Pokemon nicknames... I'll let YOU guess.

And yes, Lucas' mindset is already driving him to wild assumptions. Frankly, if I had a girlfriend and saw some douche eying her for too long, I'd be pretty jumpy too.


	12. 12: An Extinct Match

Here comes the second part of this _Spring on Mars_ update. As always, read earlier chapters first to understand what's going on.

Fair warning: this chapter is DRAMATIC! If you're cool with that, read, review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Psychic Abigail's Kirlia dropped to the ground after a single bite. While Stark, Rhodes and Whitney were recovering from the brutal beating Maylene's Pokemon subjected them to, Ross was battling Route 214 trainers in hopes of learning to spit fire. Every time an opponent went down, he would try to ignite something... only to let out no more than a few sparks.

Needless to say, the best part of their training was a fight against Collector Jamal. By biting his Porygon to hell and back, Ross earned his trainer a Razor Fang — the item to further Matt's development. Speaking of Matt, the second best thing that took place were his constant attempts to steal something from Lucas' bag. The Gligar was living up to his nature — those antics were amusing the Flareon, while their trainer was glad the Pokemon paid no attention to his pockets.

What kind of ruined their fun was fighting Collector Douglas. Even though Ross beat the opponent's Flareon, the fact that it could breathe fire while he couldn't put him through a wringer. Lucas knew when his species would usually start using Ember, so he understood him.

"He evolved a few levels too late," he explained to Mars. "They say there's always time to learn, but when it comes to Eevees, you gotta make your choice early, otherwise 'obtaining' your power will take more effort."

"Sounds rough," she said and looked at an upset Ross. He shook his hanging head before dropping on his left side.

"But harder doesn't mean impossible," Lucas pointed out and picked Ross up. "Don't worry, man. If we work together, you'll learn to burn stuff up in no time flat."

Matt got to creaking out encouragements and jumping on his tail. This seemed to amuse Ross, and when he saw a wild Houndour, he wasted no time challenging it. Soon it was down... but no fire would come out of Ross' mouth.

"Come on, Ross, you can do it!" Mars exclaimed. "You know you can!"

"You heard her?" Lucas asked. "Go give 'em hell!"

Several more minutes of battles and Matt's creaking took Ross to level 33, bringing about numerous bruises on his body. By the time he brightened up he could barely stand on his paws, so that happiness was temporary.

"Man, you better take a break, otherwise you won't live to see your first fire," Lucas pointed out when Ross' head hung like a water balloon.

"Damn it, can't you see you're destroying yourself?!" Mars exclaimed, squeezing her head. "You need to chill, otherwise you'll never burn!"

Ross' head jumped at that exclamation, and his eyes met Lucas'. His trainer said, "She's right. Look, you WILL learn to set stuff on fire, but if you keep training with these, you're gonna collapse, and nobody wants that." He took Ross in his hands and looked at Mars. "Thanks. He finally cooled down," he remarked after Ross' muscles relaxed.

"I just kinda... blurted it out..." she admitted. "Maybe I should do as you suggested and take a nap?"

"How long have you been having these migraines?"

"For about a month or so. At first they weren't so bad, but eventually I had to start taking meds. They help... somewhat."

"You sure about this?"

"Please, don't worry about me... it's not worth it."

"If you say so..." Lucas muttered. _'It's not worth it,' she says. Yeah, she's got low self-esteem all right, but she's sure been doing a nice job of hiding it. Until now._

The four of them sat down by the lake near the intersection between Route 214 and Veilstone. Matt tried tickling Ross, but he wouldn't budge. Looking at his reflection, the Flareon appeared lost in his own space. It took him a while to smile at his trainer, at Mars and at the ever-so-supportive Gligar.

Still, their support, no matter how genuine, couldn't completely shake his feeling of inferiority off.

"Well... if it's any help, my Golbat couldn't learn to produce poison by herself either," Mars finally admitted. "According to Lucas, the only Poison-type move Golbats learn is Poison Fang, and they learn it at a much higher level. So, in order to make up for it, I used a TM. TM06, to be more precise."

"How did she feel about it?" Lucas wondered as both he and Ross looked at her. "How did she take the fact that you fixed her lack of natural ability through mechanical means?"

"She didn't mind that," she responded with a shrug. "We at Team Galactic usually don't form long-term bonds with Pokemon. In a way we're like those corporate bastards, using Pokemon as workers, a means to an end, with no strings attached."

Lucas sighed. "How shallow."

"You're right. It's only thanks to you that I finally begin to understand just how horrible it is," Mars admitted with her head low. "Unfortunately, I feel like if I or Master Cyrus tried to explains this to the others, they wouldn't listen." She covered her forehead and shook her head. "I just don't get it. He treats His Pokemon so well, and now I'm starting to follow His example. But everyone else... why can't they be more like us?"

"Maybe because they view Saturn and Jupiter as better role models? Maybe a greedy bastard and a sadistic bitch inspire them more than 'goodie-goodies' like you do?"

"And to think that I used to NOT mind what they did to the civilians of Eterna... Think of it — I actually thought it was okay! Just... damn..."

"Relax, will you? We're gonna—"

"I'm gonna talk to Master Cyrus! He's gonna punish those jerks for their behavior! Information recovery doesn't require violence, now does it?! We can do it peacefully! We can—AAAARGH!" She squeezed her head and clenched her teeth. "Damn it! Not now!" For a whole minute Mars could do nothing but groan. Then followed a series of short breaths and finally a yawn.

"Oh crap! Maria!" Lucas exclaimed and caught her falling—dropping to the ground. "Maria, you okay?! What's happening?!"

"You... did it... again..." Mars remarked, referencing Eterna again. Then came the second series of short breaths. "Why is... everything... so blurry..."

For a moment Lucas lowered his head... and then he glared into her eyes and declared, "Guess we're about to find out." He took Mars bridal carry style and lifted her. "Ross, Matt, follow me!"

"S-stop... where are you go—"

Her consciousness slipped away before she could finish talking. Lucas, Ross and Matt ran north, passed a worried guard and went to a hospital. During his "Twinleaf Delay" days he read a lot about Sinnoh. That included medical institutions, and according to articles, Veilstone had some of the best ones in the whole region. Lucas thanked his luck for being there, otherwise helping Mars would be troublesome.

He ran inside and stopped just in time to avoid bumping into a woman in a coat. "Miss, I need your help!" Lucas exclaimed. "My girl Maria... I don't know what's going on with her, she keeps having seizures and migraines! And she looks so pale... Please, you gotta do something!"

"This way!" the woman exclaimed, and the two of them headed upstairs. "Good thing you ran into me! I know a thing or two about paleness and what comes with it!"

"Oh good grief!"

* * *

The migraine-induced void soon made way for worried faces of two people. One of them was Lucas Mercury, the other one was — Mars took a closer look, — Dr. Silverstein. The Galactic Commander in disguise realized where her kind-of-a teacher took her... but no panic attack followed. Silly as it sounded to her, she trusted him, though it wasn't nearly enough for a complete open-up.

"A hospital, huh...?" she muttered, sat up in her bed and covered her forehead. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble, really... I would've been fine."

"There you go again, underestimating yourself _and_ your problems," Lucas berated her. "You're worth more than you think! Can't you understand that?!"

"Young man, please contain yourself," Dr. Silverstein asked him. "Miss Scarlett, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"Sleepy... but my migraine's gone. For now, at least..." Mars replied and looked at her blanket. "I was ranting about how Team Galactic treated its Pokemon and got so riled up my head started to hurt like hell."

"This, combined with fatigue and pale skin, is why I brought her here," Lucas admitted to Dr. Silverstein and turned back to Mars. It did nothing to clear things up for her though. The Galactic Commander still couldn't quite grasp why he looked so worried when he said, "Sorry if it's none of my business... but I've known something was off since Hearthome. Let's face it, Maria — you're not right in your body."

"He's right. Such pale skin is far from natural," Dr. Silverstein confirmed. "Not to mention, you look painfully thin. We will have to examine you further, but first, are there any other problems you're facing?"

"Please, Maria, let us help you," Lucas asked with a friendly smile on his face. "Think of people who care for you. They need you."

An image of Master Cyrus saving her from a furious Charon flashed in her mind before she began, "Dr. Silverstein, I..." She paused to gather her thoughts... and decided her condition didn't benefit anyone. She made the first step to recovery by stating, "Dr. Silverstein, aside from pale skin, fatigue, constant migraines and unhealthy thinness, I also sometimes feel tingling in my fingers. I usually don't mind it... but it gets annoying when I'm agitated. I'm also unable to feel any taste. All food, no matter how skilfully cooked, is one and the same to me."

"Speaking of food, what does your diet consist of?" Dr. Silverstein asked.

"Mainly rice and fruit salads, sometimes bread. I used to eat a lot of meat, especially fish... but I hated that. I was only eating that stuff because of my mother. She loooooved to push me around sometimes. Once she dumped me, I became a full-time vegetarian. I even quit drinking milk..."

"Wait, you said they bailed on you about a year ago," Lucas pointed out. "If you stopped consuming meat then, why hasn't your condition destroyed you yet?"

"Thanks to mommy, buying and eating meat became my habit. I spent a lot of time fighting it, with varying degrees of success... Given that it's been two months since I began this attempt, I'd say the habit is finally starting to die. Good thing too, since I really didn't like meat, and I still don't!"

"Hmm... your issue sounds a lot like Vitamin B12 Deficiency, but to make sure, we will have to run further analysis," Dr. Silverstein declared. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well uh..." Mars muttered, nervously glancing around. The second step was a tougher one. She already disobeyed her dear Master Cyrus once, and she wasn't going to do that again. "With all due respect, I just... can't agree to that without my father's consent. He already berates me for being a... rebellious child and for always doing things my way. I'm tired of disappointing him."

"I see..."

"Maria, caring for your own health doesn't make you rebellious!" Lucas argued. "It makes you human, and all humans have the right to live a healthy life!"

"Having a right doesn't mean you absolutely must use it!" Mars retorted. "I repeat: I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble because of me."

"So... you wanna be like this, huh?" he whispered and pulled something out of his pocket. "Fine. I'll just go and talk to you father myself!"

He covered most of the item with his fingers, but it didn't take Mars long to recognize parts of the golden 'G'.

"Looks like my time to say it has come!" Lucas exclaimed and turned around to leave. "GOTTA GO FAST!"

The next moment he left the room, greatly increasing Mars' heart rate. She began to breathe rapidly and even wanted to get after him... but her consciousness failed her once more.

* * *

He reached the Pokemon Center like an Extreme Speed attack, and his bike brought him to the warehouse even sooner. One Galactic ID card slide later he was riding through the dark corridor of their HQ. Grunts were jumping out of his way with screams and profanities, and it was Charon who stopped him. Actually, it was more like Lucas had to pause not to run him over. One had to respect the elderly, even if the man in question was a scientific bastard.

"Charon, right?" Lucas asked huffing. He dug into his bag, found the Up-Grade he picked up back in Eterna and handed it to him. "I believe it's yours!"

"Oh, well... th-thanks..." Charon stuttered before Lucas drove further east.

"Hold it right there!" a grunt exclaimed as a whole group of them blocked the way. Lucas felt like one more word, and he would start screaming profanities too. The grunt looked confused and determined at the same time. "I don't know how in the HELL you got inside, but your ride's over!"

"Bastard!" Lucas replied barely holding himself back. "Your precious Commander Mars is dying! Your boss! I NEED YOUR BOSS! BRING ME YOUR PRECIOUS MASTER CYRUS!"

The grunts went silent for a while... then one of them pulled out an earpiece and said, "Master Cyrus, this is #51 speaking. That Lucas Mercury guy got inside our base and now demands your attention. According to him, 'Commander Mars is dying.' Should we bring him to you, sir?"

"No need for that," Cyrus replied. "I'm on my way."

"Understood. #51, out," the grunt replied and glared at a panting Lucas. A minute later he turned away and asked, "Commander Mars... how is she?"

"She's in the hospital," Lucas replied, his head still ringing after his hyperspace jump. "We offered her help, but she refused to accept it without Cyrus' consent. Goes to show how dependent on him she is."

The grunt said nothing, and soon his group split up to make way for THE man with bags under his eyes and spiked, blue hair. His expression alone "froze" Lucas in place. It was so empty and apathetic that he couldn't understand what Mars found in this man. As unnerved as he was though, he wouldn't just up and leave. Mars' life was at stake, after all.

"Welcome to the Team Galactic HQ, Mercury. Looks like I made the right decision by _not_ blocking #85's ID card right after exposing that Interpol spy," Cyrus declared. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Adam Samson, I take it?" Lucas asked with false confidence on his face. "Yeah, we didn't get to properly talk back in Hearthome." The ringing finally stopped. "Look, sir, I need your help. Your Commander Mars' health is in critical condition, but she won't agree for further procedures unless you say yes."

"Hmm... that's sudden. What's wrong with Commander Mars, exactly?"

"She's got pale skin, constant seizures and migraines, fatigue, tingling in her fingers and complete inability to taste food. All of that points to Vitamin B12 Deficiency, but Dr. Silverstein needs to run further tests to make sure! This is where you come in, sir!"

"I see. And here I was worried I could lose Commander Mars."

"And you will, if you don't give us the green light she needs right now!"

"Don't think I haven't noticed what you've been doing to Commander Mars, Mercury," Cyrus muttered threateningly. "I see it in you. You want to take her away from me, don't you? Very well, I shall grant Dr. Silverstein all the permissions that woman needs... but in return, you have to promise not to talk to Commander Mars again. Understood?"

"Fine, fine, I won't, just... hurry it up! Hurry!"

Cyrus said nothing before revealing he had a Poketch as well. Seeing such an intimidating man with this device would make Lucas laugh... under any OTHER circumstances. Cyrus dialed a number, and soon the beeps made way for Dr. Silverstein's voice.

"Hello?" the doctor said. "Who is it?"

"Dr. Silverstein, this is Mister Scarlett speaking. Lucas Mercury told me of what happened to my daughter. I'm calling you to notify that you have my consent to run any tests and procedures you deem necessary to ensure Maria's well-being. That is all." The call ended. "There we go. Now get lost, Mercury."

"Gladly," Lucas whispered and got back on his bike.

"Oh, and... can I have #85's card back?"

"Sure," Lucas replied and handed the thing that "saved Mars' life" over to her boss. "See you around... Cyrus."

The Galactic Boss didn't reply as Lucas finally left the HQ. A grunt let him out of the warehouse, and he drove back to the hospital. Back in Mars' room, Lucas noticed that she was still unconscious.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Dr. Silverstein admitted, "but thanks for talking to her father. Though I'm not a psychologist, I knew she wasn't brave enough to do that herself."

"We reached an agreement faster than I expected, if I say so myself," Lucas remarked. "The only thing that bothers me is how possessive he is."

"As in?"

"He agreed to let you examine Maria... but now I must never talk to her again. He's afraid I'm going to 'take her away from him.' That's how he put it."

"That's sad... but I'm glad I at least get to save her life. Shame most of my colleagues don't share that mindset," Dr. Silverstein pointed out with slight disappointment. "Medicine is supposed to improve lives, not make money. It disgusts me how others are willing to reject poor patients under some 'lawful' guise."

"...Oh yeah, I definitely am... a lucky bastard," Lucas remarked. "Anyway, tell her everything when she wakes up, okay? Tell her that we can't talk anymore, but at least she gets to live a better life."

"I will. And now..."

* * *

Before Mars could drown her with questions, Dr. Silverstein notified her that her father gave his consent for further analysis. Blood tests, brainwave scans, pulse checks — literally everything pointed to Vitamin B12 Deficiency. Thanks to Lucas, Mars knew that containing Vitamin B12 were all the products she condemned, especially meat. She realized that her desire to look thin enough for Cyrus almost destroyed her.

Another kick in the back came with the fact that Cyrus prohibited Lucas from talking to her ever again. "That's cruel..." Mars claimed. "And I was beginning to like him too..."

"Sorry, but this is your family business," Dr. Silverstein pointed out. "Now, as for your treatment, it will take six months, maybe even a year, but you will get better if you start taking these." She produced a vial of Vitamin B12 supplements from a pocket of her coat. "Take a few every single day, and eventually, you'll recover. To speed the process up, I'd also recommend adopting a healthier lifestyle. I believe Gym Leader Maylene can assist you with that."

"Thank you, Dr. Silverstein..." Mars said, accepting the vial. "Guess I'll... repay you by getting better?"

"That would be the greatest reward in the world," Dr. Silverstein replied with a smile. "Have a nice day, Miss Scarlett."

"See you around," Mars said as she waved goodbye to the hospital that had such a caring doctor. On her way to the warehouse she encountered Lucas. When she opened her mouth to say something though, he adjusted his hat and walked away. Watching him go like that made her upset, and she couldn't shake that feeling off even when a grunt let her inside.

Matter of fact, this gnawing sensation only got worse when she reached the main corridor. While the grunts were cheering on her and thanking "their Lord and Savior" Cyrus for her return, Commanders Saturn and Jupiter didn't share their enthusiasm.

"Oh look who's back," Saturn muttered in annoyance. "The savior of cave girls is back in action."

"Have you tried getting into _his_ pants too?" Jupiter scoffed. "Is that where your loyalties lie?"

"I don't get what Master Cyrus sees in you."

"Heh, look at her, acting all tough and working her ass off. Think you can catch up with us? Dream on, _girl_."

"Guess no raise for me..."

"Oh don't worry, Satty. I'm sure Master Cyrus will eventually grow tired of her, and when he does, her wage is all yours. You know I don't care for money anyway."

"IT'S COMMANDER SAT—Actually, scratch that, you're right. Thank you, Commander Jupiter."

"What's going on here?" Cyrus asked, surprising everyone with his sudden arrival. "Oh, Commander Mars..." His voice dropped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Mars replied and looked away. "But it seems that I'm not welcome here..."

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied and took her hand. "You have no idea how worried I was for you. What if you died? Why didn't you tell me what was bothering you?"

"Oh there we go..." Saturn grumbled.

"Commander Saturn, Commander Jupiter, check the development," Cyrus ordered and smiled at Mars. "To my office, Commander Mars."

"Understood," all three Commanders said at the same time, and the "couples" went their separate ways. After a few minutes of silent walk Mars and Cyrus reached the metal doors of His office. The doors slid out of their way, and they entered a room with starry walls and a huge, blue desk in the middle.

They took their seats, and Mars quickly noticed that her boss was upset. "M-master Cyrus... what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm very sorry, Commander Mars," he replied with a sniff. "I've let you down. I was blind and thus didn't see what was going on with you."

"Oh Master Cyrus..." she whispered and hit the table with her fists. "It was all because of Jupiter! That skank just looks so... fine! I wanted to surpass her in the body department, so I started dieting! I wanted to lose weight to impress you! But then I just... couldn't stop! Master Cyrus, I felt like I wasn't good enough for you!"

Cyrus sighed. "Charlene, I... I've always admired you, and I always will. You don't have to prove anything to me." He left his seat, walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Master Cyrus..."

"Please, forgive me for not paying enough attention to you. I'm a busy man, yes, but it's no excuse for such neglect, now is it?"

Mars got off her seat and hugged him. "I forgive you, Master Cyrus," she said. "I know you're doing your best."

"Thank you," Cyrus muttered and even shed a tear. "Now, it is my understanding that you need some time to recover and that you're not feeling too well."

"Yeah," Mars replied with a yawn. "Guess I better go to my room and finally take that nap I kept talking about... during Mercury's training."

"Speaking of Mercury, he had the nerve to push you with such critical condition. What does that make him?"

"M-master Cyrus, he had no—Actually... he did say he started questioning my health back in Hearthome..."

"...Yet he still chose to send you to the Wayward Cave, all the way over Mt. Coronet."

Mars groaned and grit her teeth.

"Charlene, it's best that you forget him. Some abstract sense of right and wrong is more important to him than your health. I don't believe him coming here to talk to me is reason enough to think he's changed."

"I guess..." Mars replied and walked towards the metal doors. "Thank you, Master Cyrus..."

"Don't push yourself, okay?"

"I won't, don't worry..."

And with that, Mars left His office and headed to her room. Jupiter tried to pick on her, but the redheaded Commander didn't even acknowledge her presence. Upset and conflicted, she slid her card over the security lock ditch and dropped to her bed.

Soon she looked at her face in the mirror. Then she looked at her hands. Then at her legs. They were all so pale and lifeless she turned away and shed a tear. A tear of remorse. _Friggin' hell, what have I done to myself...?_ she asked herself. _Why was I trying to impress someone who already loved me and cared for me?! Why?!_

She punched her cabinet on which her laptop stood.

 _And Mercury... why did he go out of his way to help me? Was it his pride or what? Did he... actually mean it? Nah, of course he didn't... right? Damn it, why does he have to make everything such a royal pain in the ass?!_

Mars took a deep breath.

 _I resent having to say that... but he... he got me to stop destroying myself. He did help me out... He risked his life by getting into the HQ and having a talk with Master Cyrus..._

She punched herself in the chest.

 _That's right! He's not that bad! Sure he made me fly over Mt. Coronet! So what?! It wasn't too bad, now that I think about it! And... rescuing Mira did feel good..._

Mars glared at the door of her room.

 _Mercury, my blind obsession with Master Cyrus almost destroyed me! I understand it now! And if you don't feel like being my teacher anymore, I will show you what I've learned! No, I... I..._

She clenched her teeth.

"I will SURPASS YOU, LUCAS MERCURY!"

* * *

Oh man, here comes the first bump on the way of their relationship! You can't have a romance story without obstacles, now can you?

As you can see, Mars' real name here is Charlene. However, I'll keep calling her Mars outside of dialogue lines until she dumps that code name for good.

By the way, what do you think of Cyrus so far? Is he manipulative enough?


	13. 13: I Won't Let You Bury It

Okay, so... I removed the monetary reward from Chapter 11, so check it out before asking why Maylene pays Lucas "again".

The title is a MUSE reference, because Lucas did his job and Mars isn't going to let his effort go to waste. He wants to challenge her will? Well, challenge accepted!

With that said, read, review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Being anxious and low on confidence often made it difficult to sleep — something anyone looking at Ross could confirm. Even with all his training that day, he got up at 1:00 am and walked up to the window of his trainer's room. The sky was cloudy, which made him feel even more hopeless...

" _Can't wait to burn stuff up, I see,_ " someone behind him creaked. Ross jumped and spun around to face an awake Matt. The Gligar patted him on the forehead and said, " _You're so close that I still feel the heat coming from you._ "

" _So what? It's still far from the flames my kind should be breathing. I'm an embarrassment of a Flareon..._ " Ross replied and shook his head.

" _You know, one day, I wanna make the ground tremble. Back when I was still in the wild, I kept hearing stories of my kind doing that. I tried to follow, but so far I can only dish out dirt._ " He paused. " _Actually, perhaps heroes of those stories_ _learned to cause earthquakes through, as our trainer put it, 'mechanical means.'_ "

" _Like with that Mars girl and her Golbat? Don't mean to sound rude, but I don't want to rely on human technology here._ "

" _And you won't have to, because you're gonna learn to breathe fire all by yourself. It's happening, I'm telling you!_ "

Ross' lack of confidence started to give out under Matt's constant encouragements... and then Lucas' Poketch caused both of them to quiet down.

* * *

"Good night, fellas," Lucas said upon getting off his bed. The rest of his team woke up as well, and now five pairs of eyes were waiting for his next move. "While I shouldn't be ruining your sleep like that, our friend Ross here is in serious need of motivation. Out of all of you, Matt showed most interest in dragging him out of his depression corner, and now, he will finally do it."

Ross and Matt looked at each other.

"Ross, remember Collector Jamal?"

The Flareon nodded as Lucas pulled out the Razor Fang.

"This little beauty will help Matt in this mission. Now..." Lucas glanced at the window Ross was looking through not too long ago. He withdrew two participants of the event and asked Rhodes to carefully take him to the ground. Despite size differences, the Staravia proved to be strong enough not to send his trainer down to kiss the dirt.

With Stark, Rhodes and Whitney on watch, Lucas went south. Glad that the nocturnal illumination was still a thing, he made his way to the intersection, went through a night guard and reached the Route 214 lake where... Mars and he began to drift apart.

 _Congratulations, Mercury. You did it,_ he 'praised' himself. _You met him at last, so what do you think? Master Cyrus, the man who makes Regice jealous, is the very person she devoted herself to. For reasons beyond my understanding, she respects and admires the one who seems indifferent to EVERYTHING. How in the world is that possible?_

Ross barked at him to get his attention.

Lucas violently shook his head. "Sorry, it appears that I drifted away," he admitted. "I simply can't wrap my head around the relationship between Mars and Cyrus. What does she see in someone so... distant?"

Matt and Ross looked at each other and shrugged at him.

"I mean, he's nothing like my man Volkner, now is he? Volkner's got one hell of an attitude, so OF COURSE people find him attractive. But Cyrus... what's so appealing about him?" He paused, as if waiting for an answer to come up in his head. When that didn't happen, he sighed and declared, "I'll figure it out sooner or later. For now though, I should focus on you guys."

The duo jumped in excitement.

"Here," Lucas said and handed the Razor Fang to Matt. "Ross, you and Matt aren't too different in what we humans call 'level'. Watch and feel how close to attaining power you truly are."

A Rhyhorn — a gray rhinoceros covered with rocky plates, — tried attacking Matt, but got a piece of dirt in the face and a rain of Knock Offs. He dropped to the ground when a man in purple clothes walked up to him. Flying beside the man was a Poke Ball surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Now you will encounter real power!" he claimed, and soon his Kadabra was shooting Psybeams at a moving Matt.

"Knock Off," Lucas commanded. Barely dodging yet another Psybeam, Matt smashed the opponent in the face...

"Confusion!"

...and had a close encounter with the grass. He got up and tried to smash the Kadabra again, but the enemy dodged by teleporting. "Feint Attack," Lucas ordered, and Matt beat the opponent in his own game. The Kadabra kept dodging and teleporting, but it exhausted him. He could NOT escape the finishing blow.

"I call upon... the power of the Lost Tower!" the Psychic exclaimed and sent out a Duskull — a sentient, black robe with a skull mask. "Confuse Ray!" His Pokemon fired a rainbow beam at Matt, and when he dodged, the Psychic commanded, "Shadow Sneak!" The Duskull dove into its own shadow and dashed towards the Gligar, damaging him without a visible touch.

"Knock Off."

"Dodge!"

Matt punched the dirt and went after his opponent.

"Shadow Sneak!"

"Feint Attack!"

Just when the Duskull was about to dive into the darkness, Matt smashed it with his tail. The opponent hit the white, wooden fence, but got up just in time to avoid a Knock Off.

"Sand Attack," Lucas said flatly, and Matt got to throwing clouds of dust at the Duskull. The opponent became transparent, and that was when the Gligar went for another Knock Off. Black jolts of electricity messed with its ghostly power, causing the Duskull to cringe. Upon dropping to the ground, it began to cough violently, and eventually, the fighter was out of dust AND out of strength.

As for Matt, he let out a cry of triumph before the all-too-familiar glow enveloped him and his Razor Fang. He grew about twice in size as the item that got him to this point faded into his body. Standing on his tail was now a much bigger, blue-purple vampire-bat with pitch-black wings. The Gliscor jumped as a low-pitched howl escaped him.

The Rhyhorn he dealt with earlier came to and attempted to tackle Matt... but he put him down again, this time with his claw engulfed in a black aura.

Lucas turned to check on Ross... and found him staring at Matt with awe. "H-hey now, what happened to that gloomy attitude?" Lucas asked playfully. "Not so displeased with yourself now, huh? If Matt jumped up this ladder, so will you. Deal?"

Ross COULD bark in agreement... but he jumped at his trainer, instead. He began licking him, and Matt tried to join their celebration. The result was the three of them liyng on the ground.

"Tomorrow—I mean, today you shall burn Tyler alive," Lucas declared when everyone got up and wiped dust off themselves. "Whoops," he said as one more problem reminded of itself. "I got you excited, now didn't I? Guess you're not sleeping this night after all, huh?"

Ross shook his head and yawned in response to both questions.

"Time to head back to the Center then," Lucas announced, and the trio went back to Veilstone. Matt brought Lucas and Ross back to the room... but when he attempted to jump in, the red laser sucked him into the Poke Ball. Although Lucas wasn't exactly poor — selling items and fighting trainers earned him quite a sum, — he didn't feel like damaging public property and angering hell knows how many people. So instead of letting his friend through the window, he withdrew him, closed the window, turned to face his team and _then_ sent him out.

Stark and Rhodes weren't sleeping, so they went to see Matt right away. Whitney, however, was asleep — got "lost in thought", Lucas assumed, — so her trainer had to shake her awake. She squeaked at the sight of her "new" friend... and it took a few barks from Ross to calm her down. She slowly walked up to Matt and began examining him.

 _She wasn't so 'careful' with Ross,_ Lucas remarked. _Oh well, why am I so surprised? Ross only grew a bit, but Matt... take a good look at him now._

After she sighed with relief, Matt howled at her in a friendly manner, causing her to apologetically bow down. The Gliscor responded with a laugh, and soon Whitney joined him.

"Quiet down, will ya?!" a man from behind the door barked. "I have an important battle this morning!"

"Sorry, sir," Lucas replied, and when the man walked away, he whispered, "Hush now, my friends. Don't forget that we have a tough opponent to deal with as well."

His five Pokemon nodded, and soon everyone prepared to go back to sleep. Matt gladly used his wings as a blanket for Whitney and Ross. All three of them seemed happy, the Flareon in particular. Satisfied with that, Lucas drifted away.

* * *

Thanks to his nighttime adventure, Lucas woke up later than usual. Meanwhile, someone — the person he believed had problems with sleeping, — got up precisely at 7:00 am, yet looked quite fresh and ready to throw it down. She headed to the Veilstone Gym right after brushing her teeth and taking her supplements. Without any breakfast.

 _No time for that crap._

Still rocking that "Lass of the Sinnoh region" outfit, Galactic Commander Mars walked through the doors of the Gym, looking grim, but resolute. The "Karate Quads" shuddered at the sight of her, but one of them still said, "Got some guts? Guess we're about to find out!"

Her stare softened as she replied, "You're mistaken, guys. I'm not here to fight... but to learn."

"Erm... what are you implying?"

She grabbed her sides and said dramatically, "I'm a poor soul looking for a spiritual teacher, someone who can assist me in improving my mind and body. People speak good things of Gym Leader Maylene, so I deemed her the only one capable of giving me trials necessary to attain healthy"—her head dropped—"everything."

"Well, I may not be the ONLY one capable... but I'm certainly of a high level," Maylene said when Mars finished her speech. "At least that's what people say. Anyway, what exactly brings you here today?"

"I need help adopting a healthier lifestyle. I'm currently recovering from a nasty case of Vitamin B12 Deficiency, you see," Mars admitted. "Thanks to... certain people, I started taking supplements to"—she cringed for a moment—"ease my condition. But supplements alone won't do, right?"

"I... think so? I'm not exactly a doctor, you know..."

"But you can give me something I lack, something that will make my recovery count. That something is mental strength. As it stands, I'm quite dependent on... my father. That obsession with pleasing him made me go on an extreme diet," Mars explained and squeezed her sides, blushing. "What you see is the result of that decision."

"Ah, now I understand."

"I may rebuild my body back to its former glory... but if I stay mentally dependent on ANYONE, Arceus alone knows what I may do to myself," Mars went on and hugged herself. "I may start dieting again... or worse..." She slapped herself in the cheeks — a gesture she knew Maylene would recognize. "This... needs to end. I mean it. I..." She paused for a series of short breaths — a symptom she totally forgot to mention to Dr. Silverstein, — and soon went on, "Another thing that bothers me is my temper. I... tend to fly off the hinge. This also needs to end."

"Maria, I'll be honest: dealing with your issues is going to be tough... but the fact that you're here at all speaks volumes of your will. The hardest part is always admitting that you, in fact, DO have a problem or two."

Mars gulped. Was she really about to make the next step that could change their relationship forever? _He took me under when no one else would..._ she thought. _He gave me a place to stay, a job to do and a whole lot of care... yet here I am, about to distance myself from him..._ She punched herself in the chest and shook her head violently. _It's alright! He may be my hero, but he shouldn't have to babysit me! I can admire him WITHOUT... without..._ She grit her teeth. _Just say it already! Without trying to get in his pants!_

"What's wrong?" Maylene asked.

"Nothing at all! I'm ready to fight!" She realized what impression her words and her battle stance left and added, "Ready to fight my issues, that is."

"Good. Come out, Helena!"

The Meditite Rhodes defeated was now floating close to Mars and Maylene, clean and ready to battle again.

"Okay, Maria, we shall start with meditations. The goal here is to clear your mind and improve your focus. This will help with taming your temper. Now tell me: what irritates you most?"

"Easy," Mars replied nonchalantly. "First off, I have constant pain in the head due to migraines — my punishment for treating my body like crap." She chuckled darkly. "Second thing that friggin' pisses me off is the fact that Lucas can't talk to me anymore. My father said no, and... let's just say, he's a really strict man."

"Well, your condition is certainly a tough one..." Maylene remarked. "The situation with Lucas is much easier. Concentrate on peace and emptiness long enough, and it will stop bothering you. As for your father... I've only known Mercury for a few minutes, but he left an outstanding impression. He doesn't look like a bad influence, really. I'm sure your father will rethink his decision."

Mars glanced away, not too sure of that. Moreover, she still had doubts about her wish to break free. Those, however, were slowly, but steadily giving out like life juices of a fatally poisoned creature. She firmly connected her current issues to the idea of dependance, so the latter had to go, even if uprooting it would hurt.

"Look, if he doesn't, a few months of our training should give you enough strength to step up to him and say that you like Lucas"—Maylene blushed—"if... of course... you do..." She glanced aside and put her index fingers together. "Sorry. Guess I'm invading your personal space here."

"Don't be sorry. You're right anyway," Mars asked and looked Maylene in the eyes. "The thing is, I do like Lucas. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. He started off as annoying, but I gradually grew to admire him. I have no idea what drives him to protect me now and again, but he doesn't seem like the type looking for praise. Anyway, when will we begin?"

"Anytime you want, though you'll have to change into something more... fit for physical training."

"Got it," Mars replied and headed to the lockers on the left side of the Gym. Assured that Maylene would keep her disciples in check, she quickly undressed and put on a white gi and a red headband. There were also an orange crop top and a pair of orange shorts — something Battle Girls of Sinnoh were wearing, — but Mars disregarded them. She didn't feel like wasting time to readjust to a new level of exposure. That, and white simply looked better on her.

Having changed into fighter's clothes, she went back to Maylene, Helen and the "Karate Quads". She then punched her left palm and bowed to them, and they did the same in return.

"Oh, one more thing! Did you have breakfast before going here?" Maylene asked.

"Nah, I headed here soon as I brushed my teeth and took today's supplements," Mars replied. "The only thing I consumed today so far was a glass of water."

"Good determination, student," Maylene commended her... before her stomach rumbled. She laughed awkwardly while her Meditite sighed. "Yeah... you can tell I had nothing either."

"With all due respect, I can't wait much longer. Let's get straight to it and eat once we're done."

"Right," Maylene replied with a bold nod and went north. "This way."

The three of them reached her platform and sat down in the middle of it.

"What you should know, Maria, is that the necessary meditation period varies from person to person," Maylene pointed out. "For me, it's half an hour. We can try that duration, but should your head start hurting earlier, we will stop, okay?"

"Fine by me, but if I do make it through these thirty minutes, I'll try a longer period. Just saying."

"Be my guest. And now, let's drift away."

Mars' eyelids dropped as he mind went up high. She was breathing very deeply, and every time she saw an image of Cyrus glaring at Lucas, she said to herself, _He's not as bad as you think._ After about fifteen minutes these images ceased, putting her mind at ease. That disconnection took some of her mental strength, but even that didn't let fatigue set in, which surprised Mars. Was it her lucky day or just supplements?

She was quick to kick even THAT thought away. Now wasn't the time to steer from the path to self-control. She kept going even after Maylene got back on her feet. About five minutes after that Mars' brain began to feel like a black hole sucking her scalp in. As much as she wanted to continue, her head was protesting, so she let out an annoyed groan accompanied by a hard slap to the forehead.

"Looks like that's it for you," Maylene declared. "You did well for someone in your condition. Now, how about we have a breakfast?"

Mars didn't reply right away. The weight of her self-disrespect hurt like pushing up with a Purugly on her spine. When her pain subsided, she replied, "G-great idea... huff... Let's do this."

A Black Belt brought in two plates of freshly-cooked rice, and Maylene smiled and licked her lips in anticipation. Mars pretended to do the same, even though her perception was in a horrible shape. She caught herself on that though, and when Maylene let out a few happy noises, she sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't like rice?" Maylene wondered.

"No no, I like it, and I'm sure this portion will be wonderful," Mars claimed. "It's just that... oh, it's my condition again. It killed my perception of taste. Even the most heavenly meal tastes like nothing to me. Please don't take it so badly. My reaction has nothing to do with your cook's skills."

"Oh poor you..." Maylene muttered with a sigh of her own. "Don't worry though. I'm sure by the time your recovery is over, you'll be able to appreciate our rice as much as I do."

"If the cook asks what I thought of my meal, tell 'em I was so overwhelmed it left me speechless."

Both girls laughed before going back to their breakfast.

"Ah, nothing like a good plate of rice after a meditation," Maylene said once both plates were empty.

"Yeah yeah, thanks," Mars said and got back on her feet. A weird mixture of green and gray flashed before her eyes, but she didn't drop back. _That's what you get for sitting for so long and then getting up so swiftly,_ she told herself with a faint smile. "Okay, Miss Maylene, I have to get going. It's almost 9:00 am, and I have a job to do."

"Maria, before you go, I must tell you two things," Maylene said and stood up as well. "One, our meditations will be daily, so come here as soon as you brush your teeth and take your supplements, just like you did today. Got it?"

"Like a Flareon jumping directly at me."

"Good. Second, you have to start jogging to improve your blood circulation. This can help you with a lot of things, really. You must jog at least once a day and for as long as your body can handle. Sounds easy enough?"

"Oh yes, it does, but I really must be going now. Nobody likes slackers."

"True."

* * *

A powerful Quick Attack sent a wild Houndour flying towards the northern lake, and Lucas had to rescue it. While he was doing that, a wild Geodude went after Ross... and got a flame to the face. Though it was weak, the Flareon couldn't be happier. He did it. At last he made a small fire, and the roar of applause from the rest of Lucas' team amped him up even more.

"Problem solved," Lucas declared. "Let's go to the Gym now," He smirked and added, "It's melting time."

Everyone cried out in excitement, Matt the Gliscor in particular, and their trip to Veilstone amplified that feeling tenfold. Lucas knew his team expected a great match, and he wasn't going to fail them.

Soon as the company went through the doors, the "Karate Quads" greeted them.

"Welcome back, challenger!" Maylene shouted from her platform. Her Meditite Helena waved, greeting them as well.

"Ready to trash?" Lucas asked as he and his team ran towards her. "This time I brought Ross!"

His Flareon jumped to her platform and barked out a challenge.

"Helena?" Maylene said, and her Meditite levitated towards Ross. "Confusion!"

"Bite," Lucas commanded, and since Ross was faster, he bit Helena's arm and threw her aside. "Quick Attack."

"Detect!"

Ross ran fast, but Helena somehow managed to recover midair, so he missed.

"Drain Punch!"

Lucas spread his arms and shouted, "Fire Spin!"

Ross turned to face an approaching Helena, and a hurricane of flames surrounded her. She screamed in pain as Ross went to bite her.

"Detect and Drain Punch!" Maylene commanded just before the hurricane dissipated. Her Meditite dodged the enemy attack and punched Ross. By the time he reached his trainer, Helena's bite wound from the first attack closed while a few burns disappeared. "Now Meditate."

"Quick Attack."

"Drain Punch!"

The pitch of Lucas' voice dropped. "Fire Spin... and flame on."

Ross stopped a few centimeters away from Helena and released a longer stream of flames. The old burns came back to Helena, joined by a multitude of new ones.

"FLAME ON, YEAH! FLAME ON!"

"Detect!" Maylene exclaimed, but Helena just couldn't. "Come on, Detect! Get away from there!"

"Time for the final bite!" Lucas shouted with his regular voice. Ross jumped into the hurricane and threw Helena out of it. She attempted to stand up. "Okay... NOW's the time for the final bite," Lucas muttered when Ross repeated his attack, this time knocking the Meditite out.

"Nice job, Helena," Maylene said before withdrawing her and sending out Brad the Machoke. "Well, you certainly got tougher, Mercury."

"Oh yeah," Lucas replied. "Ross, step back. It's payback time." He snapped his fingers, and Ross flew towards the Pokemon who previously smashed him away. "Wing Attack."

"Seismic Toss!"

Rhodes went for the eyes, temporarily blinding his opponent. "Aerial Ace," Lucas commanded as his fighter flew away... and then rammed Brad in streaks of white light. "Now do it again."

"Cross Chop!"

But Rhodes was smarter than that. When he sighted the enemy approaching, he flew a circle and hit Brad midair. "Can you take ONE more?" Lucas wondered.

"Dynamic Pun—"

Too fast for both of them, Rhodes rammed Brad in the stomach, causing him to collapse. He went for another circle when a white glow turned him into a Staraptor. Stronger than before, Rhodes stopped midair and let out a chirp of victory. "Doesn't it feel great to evolve during an important battle?" Lucas asked and received a nod. "Also, Dynamic Pun? Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Maylene exclaimed and bursted out laughing. A minute passed before she asked, "Are you ready for Tyler?"

"Ross, you ready?" Lucas asked, received another nod, and now Ross was in the middle of the platform again, with Rhodes watching.

"Bone Rush!" Maylene ordered after her Lucario appeared on the battlefield. A long, green bone appeared in his paws before he rushed after Ross.

"Dodge!" Lucas commanded. "Fire Spin!" His Pokemon barely escaped the attack and then unleashed a hurricane stronger than those that came before. "Flame on, my friend! FLAME ON!"

"Drain Punch!"

Ross stopped breathing fire when Tyler escaped his hurricane and began throwing punches. The Flareon had a hard time evading, but seeing burns on the enemy Lucario proved to be motivation enough to keep going.

"Bone Rush!"

This time a flight to his trainer hurt more, but even then Ross didn't back off. "Fire Spin!" Lucas exclaimed... but Tyler used his bone as a shield, spinning it in his paws. "Quick Attack around the field," Lucas said, and Ross went for a run.

"Aura Sphere," Maylene calmly commanded, and a blue orb of spiritual energy went after Ross.

"Fire Spin," Lucas commanded with a fingersnap. The flame exploded the Aura Sphere, and the resulting firework didn't hurt Ross all that much. Weak to physical attacks, the Flareon had good endurance against any sort of "magic", be it thunderbolts or beams of psycho-energy. "After him."

"No way! Bone Rush!" Maylene exclaimed with a smile as Tyler went for a strike.

"Go for his paws!" Lucas shouted. Ross braked just in time for Tyler's bone to smash the floor. He unleashed another Fire Spin, but the Lucario was far from over. Good for Lucas, his Pokemon burned Tyler's paws pretty good, so using Bone Rush OR Drain Punch was out of question.

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene commanded. "Strike him down!"

"Run, Ross! Run for your life!" Lucas exclaimed, sending his fighter on a round run. A bunch of Aura Spheres were now following him, barely below his speed.

"No use! He can run all day, but an Aura Sphere always reaches its target!"

"Keep moving faster!" Lucas commanded, and indeed, his Flareon sped up. So did Aura Spheres, which didn't seem to bother the two of them. "Now jump at him!"

"Bone Rush!"

"Fire Spin!"

"No way!"

Ross jumped at his opponent and released a stream of flames that Tyler countered with his bone. The Flareon got behind him as he stopped... and got bombarded by his own Aura Spheres.

"What in the...?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Ross wasn't running — he was carrying homing mines!" Lucas announced. "Now blast him off to nowhere!" Ross unleashed one more blazing hurricane that finally put Tyler out. Barely standing after his own Aura Spheres exploded on him, he dropped to the floor from burns and exhaustion.

"What... just happened...?" Maylene asked, paralyzed by the sheer weirdness of her defeat.

"Flame on," Lucas said with a fingersnap, and the next moment he was on the floor with Ross licking the hell out of his face.

Another slap to the cheeks for Maylene. "That was great!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed and got back on his feet, with Ross jumping around him like a Ponyta carousel. "Gotta say, Tyler was pretty tough. Look what it took us to beat him."

Maylene pulled out a bunch of Pokedollars and the Cobble Badge. She handed Lucas the first prize and said, "These are for winning." She then handed him the second prize. "And this... is for giving me a great fight. The way you defeated Tyler is just... I'm still recovering from shock."

"Sorry, can't help you there," Lucas said. "But thanks, I'll make good use of these. See you around. I've got an important business to handle."

"Goodbye!"

His Pokemon waved goodbye to Maylene, and the company left. Soon after that Lucas praised his team again and withdrew them. Then his expression turned grim. _Okay, look, all you have to do is make sure she's fine,_ he said to himself. _Yes, mind-boggling as it is to see her admire someone so possessive, you gotta press on if you don't want yet another record spoiled!_

He walked away from the Gym and gazed at the old warehouse. He thought it was fortunate that nobody but Looker considered Team Galactic and their boss Cyrus a real threat.

 _And besides, maybe there IS something attractive about him, and you just don't notice that? Hell knows, he may not be as bad as you think. That stare though... I think I've had enough of it for the rest of my life._

He slowly went south.

 _Well, here comes the price of our motivational walk. I left my bicycle at the Pokemon Center._

He sped up and soon turned left.

 _Gotta switch to Rhodes when—if I get back to Eterna and return that troublesome vehicle to_ _Rickshaw. Staraptors are faster than bicycles, and frankly, I really prefer walks on foot._

By 12:00 he reached the Pokemon Center, left his fighters with the nurses and drove to the Zagami Hotel — the biggest in Veilstone. Staying in one city meant less Pokemon battling, so Lucas figured he needed a job to provide for himself AND his team. It would also help with not thinking of Mars — the subordinate of the very man who financed the creation of this place.

"Welcome to the Zagami Hotel, sir," the front desk clerk said. "How can I help you?"

"Good day, sir," Lucas replied. "I'm looking for a job here, so I'd like to speak to your manager."

"One moment."

Lucas watched as the clerk pressed a few buttons on his laptop. Soon after that a middle-aged man walked out of the elevator. Lucas thanked his luck the general manager was in a good mood. He could do without any additional drama.

"My name is Meier Elbourne. So I was told you were looking for a job at our hotel," General Manager Elbourne said and pointed at the elevator. "This way please."

"Of course," Lucas replied, and soon the two of them were at the second floor — the Business Center of the hotel. They entered the meeting room — a facility with yellowish walls and a big, black desk, — and took their seats.

Lucas felt a bit nervous. He read that Customer Service jobs like a bellhop promised good salaries, but one would have to work very hard to keep their place. Even if Mars was right about the Adam Samson side of her Master Cyrus, not all businessmen were like him. Most of the time they would do their best to reduce expenses, so Lucas had to make sure there was no reason for the man on the opposite side to fire him.

Having taken a deep breath, Lucas said, "Sorry for the hold up, Mister Elbourne. I'm ready for the job interview."

"State your name," the general manager asked first.

"Lucas Matthew Mercury."

During the interview Lucas held nothing out. He even admitted that he didn't have higher education, but arrogantly declared it wouldn't help him with clients anyway. Worried about what impression such a statement left, he was relieved at Elbourne's small throat laugh. He thanked his luck for meeting a member of the establishment whose head was in the right place.

"I understand that I'm taking on a lot here, trying to get hired into an elite hotel with no prior experience, but there's not much of a choice for me. I need to keep my eye on one person, not to mention provide for my Pokemon," Lucas explained. "I promise not to let you down."

"We'll see how you'll do," Elbourne replied sternly. "We begin at 7:00 am — the breakfast time, — so you can officially take on your duties starting tomorrow. In the meantime, Alan will show you our hotel."

And sure enough, Alan — the bellhop with ten years of experience, — gave Lucas a tour around the building. Alan explained what he would have to do and warned that there were 844 guest and suite rooms in total. Lucas was of course mortified, but refused to settle for a Pokemart cashier. Although the work environment there was less stressful, the wage was abysmal, and Lucas couldn't have that.

"You best brace yourself for this summer, kid," Alan added. "I'm telling you, the heat will be the last of your problems."

"Sir, I have five living and breathing creatures AND myself to provide for. I'm ready to take this risk."

"Hope so."

Their tour ended at around 2:00 pm — the beginning of teatime. Lucas drove out of the building and contacted his mother.

"Hi, sweetie, how's your adventure going?" she asked. "Professor Rowan asked me to send you his best wishes."

"Moms," he replied solemnly, "I got a job at the Zagami Hotel."

"Oh wow, that's sudden. Can't say I'm disappointed, but what gives?"

"You see, I need to stay in Veilstone for a while. Maria Scarlett — that girl I introduced to you back in Hearthome, — got a nasty case of Vitamin B12 Deficiency, and I have to see to it that she recovers. Weird as it sounds, I feel obliged to do that. Aaand since such a pause in my journey **will** reduce the rate of Pokemon battles I'm going to have, I found a different source of income."

"Well, now I can safely say it was a good idea to let you leave Twinleaf Town. You, young man, have grown," she praised him. "Go and make Mr. Elbourne proud, you hear?"

"...Moms, we're starting tomorrow," Lucas pointed out.

"Oh right, schedules," she replied with an awkward laugh. "Anyway, good luck out there." A short pause. "Oh what in the...? Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye-bye."

The call ended, and Lucas drove south, hoping to reminisce about what he and his team went through. What stopped him was the sight of _her_ jogging. Commander Mars in disguise was running towards Route 214 as well, and she sure looked like she was fighting her lungs. She often had to stop for a session of short breaths, only to press on soon after it was over.

 _Okay... what?_ he wondered. _What exactly does she think she's doing?_ After she entered the intersection, he asked, "What's going on here? Why is she pushing herself like that?"

"She's not pushing herself, Mercury. She's fighting," Maylene corrected him upon walking out of the Pokemon Center. "She's fighting for a healthier life."

"A healthier life?" Lucas asked after turning in her direction. "Oh... I... I understand. Good for her... I suppose..." He gulped, still doubting Cyrus. This could get ugly.

"Look, I'm sorry about her father's decision. She doesn't like it either, which is one of the reasons she resolved to become less dependent on him. I'm sure Mr. Scarlett will change his mind, but if he doesn't, she'll at least be able to stand up to him. At least that's what I think."

"She wants to stand up to him?" he asked as his pulse sped up. "What have I done...?"

"Wha—Oh right, by 'certain people' she meant you." A short pause. "Did you talk to her father?"

Lucas nodded.

"How strict is he?"

"Dude almost destroyed me with his stare alone," he admitted. "I'm honestly worried for Mar—Maria. She didn't want to accept our help without her father's approval, and to get it, I had to promise to stop talking to her."

"What?!" Maylene exclaimed and lowered her head. "Damn, I had no idea it was so bad... but if it's true, then the first option is out of question." She punched her palm. "I MUST make sure Maria can stand up to him."

"I'm afraid he may decide to use force if she gets too tough..."

"Then I'll teach her self-defense as well."

"Right... that, you can do..." Lucas agreed and slapped himself for not thinking of that before. "Maylene, listen, I got a job, so I won't be able to see Maria very often. In fact, my shifts last from 7:00 am to 7:00 pm, so please, take good care of Maria."

"I will."

"Oh, and if it's okay, share her progress with me. You can find me in two places — the Zagami Hotel and the Pokemon Center. These are the only places I'll be visiting for the duration of her recovery."

"Deal."

"Thank you," Lucas said and drove towards Route 215. This time it wasn't raining, but he knew it would. It always did. He planted his Leppa Berry, looked at the sky and asked, "Take care of it, will ya?" Having gotten no answer at all, he looked back at the spot with his berry. _Should be ready in the morning. I'll have to be waking up at 6:00 am from now on,_ he remarked. _Yeah, there won't be so many Pokemon battles for me now. It may be fine, but it also may suck. Guess we're gonna find out the hard way._

Satisfied with that conclusion, he drove back to Veilstone, picked up his team and went towards the Route 214 lake. Standing by it once again, he sent out his team, and they happily cried out at him.

"Guys, I've got some... in short, I'll be working twelve-hour shifts starting tomorrow," Lucas announced. "That means less fighting for you... but at least I'll be able to provide for all of us."

His five Pokemon looked at him in surprise.

"You see, I sign up for that job because I need to stay in Veilstone for a while. Maria Scarlett — you know her as Mars, — is recovering from an awful sickness, and... being the perfectionist I am, I need to be there if anything happens. I hope you understand."

Stark and Rhodes looked at him with doubt, while Whitney, Matt and Ross smiled at him. Eventually, the first two nodded.

"So yeah, I'll use what I earn to make sure we live long enough to see her recovery. As for your training—"

"Leave this to me," a familiar voice said. "Maylene and I... huff... will make sure your Pokemon... huff... are in a good shape... huuuufff... while you're busy."

Lucas turned away from the lake and saw Mars, all sweaty and close to collapsing.

"He... huff... told YOU to never talk to... huff... me again," Mars pointed out. "He didn't deny ME... huff... the right to talk to you... huff..."

Lucas nodded. She had a point.

"So..." she went on, her breathing finally normal. "While you're trying yourself at that job, let _us_ take care of your Pokemon. How about it?"

"What do you think, guys?" Lucas asked his team. "Would you like to learn more about Pokemon you fought numerous times?"

For a minute everyone was silent, and then all five of them nodded. Stark, Rhodes and Whitney looked hesitant and not-too-pleased, while Matt and Ross shone with curiosity.

"Okay, that's decided then," Mars declared. "Starting tomorrow, Maylene, I and our Pokemon shall be keeping you company during your trainer's working hours. You'll be able to see him every day after 7:00 pm." She sighed, but Lucas could feel pleasure and interest in her voice. "And with that, I better let you enjoy the rest of the day."

Lucas watched as she ran off, and Whitney was the first to voice disapproval.

"Whit, sometimes I wonder if my low opinion on Team Galactic is 100% justified," he admitted. "Yes, they ARE doing some pretty messed up things, but their boss is backing the local hospital. You do understand what a hospital is, right?"

Whitney nodded with a small groan.

"I'm sure he's backing many, many other important institutions in Veilstone," Lucas assumed. "Look, I took it upon myself to help Mars, and I need to see the result of my actions with my own eyes. Even with everything Cyrus is doing for this city, I can't ignore the nature of his relationship with her. I can't tell what will become of Mars if I leave."

Whitney lowered her head with a pensive expression... and eventually rose it back and smiled at Lucas. Stark and Rhodes followed her example, which got Matt and Ross jumping with joy.

"With that said, how about we do as she suggested and enjoy the rest of the day?"

Everyone nodded, and soon bubbles, jolts of black electricity, flames and other things were flying in the air. His Pokemon decided to train on each other, which made Lucas tear up.

* * *

Conflicted, but mostly happy, Mars jogged her way to the Pokemon Center and encountered Maylene.

"Are you okay?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Okay, if a little close to dropping to the ground," Mars replied with a small laugh. "Lucas told me of his plans, so I offered him a hand. His Pokemon are too good to waste away, especially his Flareon Ross."

"Maria... do you mind if I... teach you some self-defense?" Maylene wondered and looked away. "You know, if someone decides to pick on you without your permission?"

"Great idea! Definitely do that!" Mars exclaimed, clapped her hands in approval... and almost fainted. "Damn... okay, that's enough for today."

"Yeah, you're certainly at your limit," Maylene pointed out sternly. "Go take a nap, pronto."

"Got it," Mars replied, but after a few steps she almost fell again. Hunched over, she asked, "Do me a favor, will you...? Take me over to the rundown warehouse up north."

"Sure."

Mars was surprised her weight didn't bother Maylene one bit. Both girls were moving slowly, but steadily.

"I've said it before, but I'm glad you decided to become stronger," Maylene said. "Your case is inspiring, really."

"How so?"

"From what I understood, you and Mercury met long before you two met me. You saw and heard how little it took him to fire me up."

"True," Mars replied with a throat laugh.

"I understand he also motivated you to save yourself. Probably took him a lot more than with me."

"He made me travel from Hearthome to the Wayward Cave, and I survived despite my condition."

"...Yeah, you really ARE something, Maria. Your experience shows that nothing is hopeless. I'm glad I met you and Mercury."

"You're welcome."

They spent the rest of the trip talking about Pokemon types. Finally, the green roof of the old warehouse entered their field of vision.

"Okay, thanks for a hand, Miss Maylene," Mars said and got off Maylene's shoulders. "Weird as it may be, this warehouse is the entrance to my home."

"Very well," Maylene replied, seemingly unfazed by her accommodation taste. "See you tomorrow, Maria."

"Bye-bye!"

Once Maylene left, Mars used her ID card and asked a nearby grunt to take her to Cyrus' office. She thanked her luck the grunt was friendly enough to do that. Several more minutes later the metal doors moved out of her way. The man himself was sitting at his desk... but such a sight no longer caused her to moan in pleasure. A hint of suspicion tainted her fangirly and obedient self.

"Good day, Commander Mars," Cyrus said, with a displeased Saturn standing beside him. "You don't seem to be in the proper shape today."

"I understand, Master Cyrus," Mars replied with a sigh. "Just wanted to ask if you were fine with me taking a nap. I... had a good run today."

"You certainly deserve to rest, Commander Mars. Head to your room right away."

"Understood," she replied with a bow and left the office. The same grunt gladly took her to her room. Having thanked them, she slid her card again. Posters with Cyrus plagued her head with conflicting thoughts. _This is gonna be a bitch..._

* * *

Saturn sat down at the opposite side of the desk. He wanted answers.

"Is something the matter, Commander Saturn?" Cyrus asked.

"Master Cyrus, I don't understand," Saturn admitted in exasperation. "What do you find in Commander Mars, that savior of cave girls? Why are you willing to let her violations of schedule and conduct slide?"

"Simple. She's the most competent of the three of you," the Galactic Boss replied. "Over the entire period of her employment she's got more people to join the team than you and Commander Jupiter have. She may even get that Mercury brat to enlist." A short pause. "Not only that, she's also discovered the connection between the Lake Guardians and the Gods of Time and Space. Whether you like it or not, Commander Mars is an exceptional employee. You should try and learn from her, instead of looking down on her, Commander Saturn."

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Though, I wonder how obedient she's going to be after she recovers from her sickness... You heard her talking, right?" Cyrus asked and got pensive. "Something feels... off. And what's with that 'good run' she had?"

"Do you think she may betray us?"

"Unlikely. All I have to do is keep sending her gifts," Cyrus replied. "Humans like her love gifts, and the more you give, the less they will want to betray you. If Mercury thinks he can make Commander Mars question her loyalties, he's dead wrong. The relationship I have with Commander Mars is more than a year old, and he only entered her life a few days ago. He stands no chance. That is all."

"As you wish, sir."

"How's the development?"

"Good. The providers of raw materials have never been happier, what's with... giant sums we provide them with..."

"Glad to hear that," Cyrus replied and opened his laptop. "Dismissed."

"Understood," Saturn said, got off his seat and headed to the doors. "Commander Mars still annoys me though."

* * *

Well, that went well.

Okay, I should explain something. I didn't follow the whole "Pokemon regions are directly ripped from the real places" thing, which is why there are elements Japan enthusiasts may mock or laugh at. I was so focused on the plot that I didn't give the world too much thought. I hope you'll enjoy the story regardless.

For those who don't know, Zagami is the largest Mars meteorite ever found by people. And yes, this hotel is based on the one in Tokyo — another example of my severe lack of research.

On a side note, there's another _Vampire Hunter D_ reference in this chapter. Not sure why I feel like referencing post-apocalyptic vampire stories in a shipping fic.


	14. 14: The Law of Heat Transfer

And now I shall deliver the second chapter this day! Here it is, the final part of this arc.

I'm warning you in advance: this chapter will have some dramatic turns. If you're ready for that, read, review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Bellhops had to be there at all times, especially with a lot of guests at the hotel. Naturally, that meant no weekends, unless an employee found a replacement for themselves.

March 29, 2009, was a Sunday, but no way would Lucas even think of goofing off. Soon as he brushed his teeth, he rode to Route 215 and picked up four Leppa Berries that grew there thanks to the rain. Then followed workout, breakfast and finally meeting with Mars. Cyrus said so himself — he wasn't to TALK to her again. Everything else was a fair game.

"Try not to run yourself into the floor out there, Mercury," she said with a friendly smile, which made Lucas shudder for a bit. He had to live with the outcome of his words, no matter what it was. "Read about that hotel of yours," she went on, "and a twelve hour shift sure sounds rough. I can only pr—I mean... I hope you'll live to see the end of it."

He knew she was going to say something about praying to "her dear Master Cyrus", but she didn't. _Oh great,_ he thought.

"In any case, just trust me and Maylene," Mars said and opened her bag. "Shame you can't talk to me, otherwise I would ask how to treat each of them. Guess we'll have to research and, well, do what we DO know."

Lucas nodded and handed over five Poke Balls. After some thought he also gave her two Leppa Berries. He planned to plant and grow more of those later.

"Okay, give one of these to a Pokemon when they feel weak. Got it," Mars said as if someone just explained to her how Leppa Berries worked. And then she glanced aside. "Look, I understand you're worried, but really, he's not as bad as you suspect. I promise, he **will** reconsider his decision when I bring it up with him! Just you wait!"

Her bravery felt forced, but even that bravery gave Lucas small hope.

"Fine... I've already taken enough of your time," she assumed. "Good luck, Mercury. Whatever you do, do not screw yourself up. Your Pokemon need you."

She waved him goodbye as Lucas rode to the Zagami Hotel. He stepped through the door at the precise moment his clock hit 7:00 am. His punctuality was still a thing, and he intended to keep it that way.

Alan was discussing something with the front desk clerk when Lucas showed up. "Morning, Mercury," Alan said and went up to him. "First things first, you're gonna need a uniform."

They walked past a desk with several laptops and into the staff room. Lucas quickly picked a locker and changed into a gray bellhop uniform. "Seems like any hat makes me look good," he remarked and put his hands to his sides like a soldier. "I'm ready."

One of the laptops began to make noise. Lucas and Alan ran up to it, and the former accepted the call. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hello," Mr. Stefano from Room 333 said. "My wife lost her Mismagius Pandora. I need you people to find the Poke Ball with her and bring it back. However, do not send Pandora out. She's unfriendly towards strangers and WILL attack you on sight."

"Understood! One lost Poke Ball coming right up!" Lucas exclaimed. He and Alan examined the main hall, but by the time another voice call came in, they found nothing. A family from a floor higher than the Stefanos demanded rice noodles and glasses of water. Lucas had to wait for Alan to fill his service trolley, but he left him soon as they reached "his" floor.

Lucas carefully inspected the corridor leading to Room 333 and soon saw a Poke Ball with a purple flower. It was in the "full size" mode, which startled him. Upon recovering he carefully picked it up, made it to the room and knocked.

"Honey, Pandora's here, safe and sound," Mr. Stefano declared soon after he opened the door.

"My, how didn't I notice its disappearance until now?" Mrs. Stefano wondered and accepted the Poke Ball from Lucas' hands. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Lucas said quickly. No time for friendly conversations.

"Never seen you here before," Mr. Stefano admitted.

"First day. Hope I won't screw up."

He made it back to the bellhop desk within a few minutes and accepted his second call that day.

"Arceus damn it, what's happening?" an angry Ms. Brady from Room 163 inquired. "I'm making a call, and nobody gives a damn! I need to sue the manager of this place!"

"N-no need for that, ma'am," Lucas replied, feeling quite awkward. "Bellhop Lucas Mercury is here. How can I help you?"

"Well, for starters, get me the HELL out of here. You see, my tooth is killing me. Can you guess what it means?"

"It means you deserve a professional dentist," he replied cheerfully. "Luckily, Veilstone has no problem with that. Anyway, I'm coming to escort you. Don't you die on me, okay?"

" _Very_ funny," she replied, and the call ended.

 _Very funny indeed..._

* * *

"Alright, everyone, come out."

That single phrase led to quite a commotion. Stark, Rhodes and Whitney began staring down Mars' Pokemon shortly after everyone materialized. Matt and Ross didn't join their friends when a fight broke out. The two of them watched alongside Mars as Whitney went after her Glameow, as Rhodes and her Yanmega began butting heads and as Stark took on her Golbat and Bronzor.

"H-hey! Knock it off!" she exclaimed. "We're not here for THIS!"

Pointless — their "battle" went on, and soon seven Pokemon were lying on the stone with cuts and bruises. Nobody fainted, and those three that stayed out of this shook their heads.

"Yeah..." Mars muttered with a sigh, "talk about getting off on the wrong foot..." She sprayed her team's injuries while Ross and Matt began talking things out with their friends. This soon turned into a new squabble. "Guess I'll need an expert..." Mars declared and called Maylene.

"Good morning, Maria," the Gym Leader said. "What's going on?"

"I'm looking after Mercury's Pokemon, and they—well, most of them already dislike mine. Can you please come over here? I'd like to come myself, but I have no Gym Badges, so his Pokemon won't do a damn thing I say."

"Actually, there are more ways to earn respect of someone else's Pokemon. Collecting badges or helping said Pokemon out when they're in serious trouble are just two of them."

"...Basically, you're too busy to get over here. Fine..." Mars muttered before ending the call and examining Lucas' Pokemon. All of them — even "Matt the Cheer-upper", — seemed soured by the recent squabble. All expect one — Ross. He smiled when she looked at him, and that gave her an idea. "It wasn't much... but I'm giving it a go anyway. Ross, care to help me?"

He barked out in agreement.

"Okay, first off, I need to heal these three knuckleheads," she declared, pointed at Stark, Rhodes and Whitney, pulled out a Super Potion and sighed. "Tell 'em not to bite, okay?"

With another bark Ross went towards his three "fallen" friends. Whitney was the first nod, with Rhodes following after some more coaxing. Stark, however, absolutely refused to accept help from "an enemy". He watched with suspicion as Mars sprayed Whitney's and Rhodes' injuries. Pretty soon the two of them stood up and checked themselves for any spying devices or bombs.

"There we go," Mars said. "Whitney, was it? Do you mind if I... pat you on the cheek?"

Ross barked asking the same thing, which caused Whitney to cover her mouth with one of her roses. Matt quietly towered behind Mars, most likely waiting for the outcome. Finally, the rose came away, and Whitney closed her eyes and puffed out her chest.

"Looks like we have to show her that I'm a friend," Mars declared dryly. "She may claim she's ready, but just look at her. All nervous. Sorry, but I'm done abusing my blood circulation system."

After a nod Ross lowered his head, and Mars began patting him. About a minute later Whitney opened her eyes, and the sight of these two startled her.

"Ross, there's something you should know," Mars said. "As a Yanma, my Yanmega learned Ancient Power naturally. I didn't use technology to get her to this level, just as you eventually learned to breathe fire by yourself." She snapped her fingers, and her Yanmega flew up to Ross. "I'm sure if we dig deeper, we'll find more things you have in common."

Her Yanmega and Lucas' Flareon began a conversation which ended with a playful bark from him. He then jumped towards her, only for the Ogre Darner Pokemon to disappear. Ross looked around in confusion, she appeared behind him, poked him and vanished. He kept his watch, but she did it again. After the third time he closed his eyes and stood still. It worked — the next time she appeared, he jumped and grounded her.

What followed was a laughter that creeped other Pokemon out. Ross' middle-pitched growl and the Yanmega's low-pitched howl gave birth to a demonic roar fit to make any Ghost-type jealous. The fact that they were laughing in unison made it even scarier, so Mars asked them to stop.

Matt took their place here, and his laughter seemed to defeat some of Stark's suspicion. Lucas' Gliscor approached Mars' Yanmega for a "clawshake" which she accepted with a friendly howl. And then Rhodes challenged her to a race. They made several circles around the Pokemon Center building, and he was the first to stop. Not ready for that, she tried VERY hard to brake, but the two Flying-types ended up kissing the stone anyway.

When they laughed, Whitney finally — this time confidently, — approached Mars with a smile.

"Much better," Mars said and patted Whitney on the cheek. "No offense, but I really can't risk getting poisoned, especially given that my recovery started no earlier than yesterday."

Whitney nodded in understanding.

"So..." Mars uttered and looked at Stark who was STILL lying down, "how about it? Would you like me to help you?"

For a while Stark was looking at her, but then he turned away and proudly muttered, "Prinplup...!"

"As you wish," Mars replied and headed south. "Keep in mind that your dear trainer is too busy to feed you, and you've just deliberately rejected our help. Let's go, everyone. Maylene's waiting."

Having developed a degree of familiarity with her, Rhodes, Whitney and Matt followed her. Ross though, that Flareon was in the lead due to his prior experience with Mars. Her Golbat, Bronzor, Yanmega and Glameow went after them, with Whitney occasionally glancing at the Catty Pokemon for the rest of the trip.

Finally, everyone heard an annoyed groan, and Stark joined the company. Looking away, he shook... frontal limbs with Mars' Yanmega, and everyone resumed their walk. Near the intersection they had to jump out of an angry cyclist's way. Said cyclist turned out to be... Barry Lewis.

"Oh what in the...?" he asked upon stopping and turning around. "You're that girl from Eterna, aren't you? Whaddaya think you're doin' with Lucas' Pokemon?"

"What does it look like, genius?" Mars asked in annoyance. "I'm walking them."

"Yeah, sure, but where the hell is Lucas? He was supposed to arrive yesterday!"

"Working," she replied and pointed at the Zagami Hotel. "Since I'm still sick, he got a job to—"

"Alright, I'm going to pay him a visit!" Barry declared and rode up north.

"Noodlehead," Mars muttered, causing her Bronzor to laugh. Everyone looked at it in confusion, and it shared the meaning of her words with them. Soon everyone was laughing — even Stark let a couple off. "Yeah, right."

"Well?" Maylene asked when Mars and her company of nine arrived. "Do they respect you yet?"

"Decided to make friends with them first," Mars replied and patted Ross. "Good thing I got on good terms with this guy over here, otherwise things would get needlessly complicated."

"Guess so. Anyway, you're just in time for today's meditation."

"Perfect," Mars said half-sarcastically. "I'm gonna need a lot of calm to handle THIS company."

"Yeah, you definitely took a lot here, Maria. Are you... sure you're going to be okay?"

"Mercury won't leave this city until my body recovers, and while he's busting his ass at that fancy hotel, someone must take care of his Pokemon. Frankly, it better be you and I, since I like him, and you're, well, a Gym Leader, so you know a thing or two about staying in good shape."

"True," Maylene replied, and Helena levitated towards her. "Okay, we better get started."

Mars withdrew everyone, and the girls went to Maylene's platform.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, the parking is outside," the front desk clerk pointed out when Barry rode into the building. "No transportation inside the hotel, excluding wheelcha—"

"Lucas! Where is my friend Lucas Mercury?" Barry demanded. "I need him to come here and explain himself right now!"

"Sir, I repeat, you have to—"

"There you are!" Barry exclaimed at the sight of Lucas exiting the elevator with a luggage cart. He dropped his bike at the doors and ran up to his rival. "Man, what exactly do you think you're doing here? And what's with that uniform?"

"Sorry, man, we only open for check-in at 3:00 pm," Lucas replied and parked the cart behind the laptop desk. "Come back later."

"What? No, that's not why I'm here at all! Lucas, you gotta get to Pastoria, pronto!"

"I'd love to, but Alan and the others aren't around at the moment. What if someone makes a call? Sorry, but I don't wanna hear anot—"

"Arceus damn it, man, forget her!"

He blurted it out in fury, and a following punch to the face cleared his head somewhat. Barry dropped to the floor, and when he opened his eyes, Lucas' expression darkened. His rival went up to him, lifted him up and muttered, "Okay, listen. I won't leave until that nasty sickness of hers is deceased, and dealing with THAT can take six months, maybe even a whole year."

"...Seriously, what binds you to her...?"

"I've lost my share of battles... and publicly embarrassed myself on more than one occasion. But if there's one thing you can't deny, it's that I always, ALWAYS help those I set my mind on! Numbers don't lie — everyone I took under, managed to get what they wanted! There hasn't been a single complaint about my ability to assist people! I AM THE PINNACLE OF PERFECTION HERE!"

Everyone went quiet, only to recover at the sound of a call.

"I have to be here in case anything happens," Lucas concluded and went to answer.

"Fine... if that fat ego of yours is so important, farewell!" Barry replied and went to his bike. "But don't you come crying when she turns her back on you! And also, next time we meet, I'm gonna OWN you! You hear me?! OWN YOU!"

Having gotten no reply, Barry got on his bicycle and rode out of the building.

* * *

Despite having two headaches on her way to the HQ, Mars didn't ask for a vacation. Even with all of her health problems she believed that slacking off would make her a burden for Team Galactic. Cyrus didn't seem to think so — he even encouraged her to take a break whenever she felt sick.

"Are you sure about this, Master Cyrus?" she asked.

"Your health comes first, Commander Mars," he replied.

After a few hours worth of document research, fatigue kicked in, prompting her to take a nap. She finished her assignment by 1:00 pm, ate her "still kinda tasteless" rice and left the HQ.

"Tch, might as well," Mars said with a smirk and sent out her four Pokemon. "Everyone, let me apologize for treating you like tools. I no longer wish to have that sort of relationship with you. How about we become friends, instead? Master Cyrus and his Pokemon get along so well, and it's a little saddening you and I aren't as close to each other."

Her Pokemon exchanged glances and looked at her in confusion.

"For starters, I'll let you spend more time outside of your Poke Balls. How about we go see how Maylene and Lucas' Pokemon are doing?" She made a few steps and added, "And this time, don't attack them without a reason, got it?"

Her team cried out agreements, and everyone went to the Gym. They found Maylene, Stark and his company under a tree by the Veilstone Game Corner, however, so they stopped to see what was up. The Gym Leader looked upset despite the upbeat tune coming from the building.

"Hey there, Maylene. What's wrong?" Mars asked.

"Everything," Maylene muttered. "My dad lost again. I'm literally BEGGING for challengers right now..."

"He's a gambler, huh...? Shame you have to deal with that. I've seen what gambling can do to entire families back in Kanto."

Maylene sighed. "One of the reasons I agreed to become the Gym Leader, despite my doubts about the whole thing, is to make decent living," she admitted. "Every time a Gym Leader or their trainee defeats their opponent, they earn monetary reward, and a part of it goes to Gym maintenance. Naturally, I pay for losing from my own wallet. That, coupled with my father's gambling, makes our lives terrible. He's been at it for several years, and frankly, I feel like I'm only fueling his drive to play those damn machines. When I win and he doesn't, he just takes part of what I earned and brings back either the smaller sum or nothing at all."

"Well, why won't he—ARGH!"

Maylene swiftly turned to face Mars. "Huh?"

"S-sorry, my head's acting up," she replied with a sigh. "Gotta say though, these migraines are getting rarer and shorter. Anyway, please continue."

"Okay..." After another sigh Maylene went on, "Mother has tried many times to stop him, but just couldn't. I fear she may divorce him and leave, and my Gym Leader contract won't let me follow her. My predecessor is abroad, and there's literally no one else suitable for my position."

"What a pain..." Mars grumbled. _Arceus damn it, someone as good as her doesn't deserve such a crappy_ _life! I have to do something! I have to..._

"Even Mercury's words don't make my future look too bright. I fear I may not be strong enough to see another day."

 _Wait, the Game Corner technically belongs to Master Cyrus! I can... damn, am I a spoiled brat... B-but what if it helps? Nah, he won't agree... will he?_

"And the worst thing that can happen is if I screw up bad and get the Gym closed."

 _What?! Oh no... at this rate she's definitely gonna doom her family! Her confidence and self-respect are dropping! Shit, shit, shit... I have no choice but to ask him do to that!_

"It's simple — should I mess up, we will be roaming the region and working small jobs until—Maria?"

"No... please not again..." Mars whispered shaking. Memories of her life before Cyrus finally came to the surface. Rainy streets, her father's final words before he disappeared — everything made her sick. She coughed.

"M-Maria?!" Maylene asked, now worried as heck. "Are you okay?"

"Kh... no... you won't see that... what I experienced firsthand... after my real parents dumped me and before Mr. Scarlett found me..."

"What?! Oh Arceus..."

Mars covered her face. "Street life... looking for a place to stay... getting dismissed each time... cold... hunger... I think I'm going to vomit..."

Maylene got on her feet, with Lucas' Pokemon looking at Mars with worry. "M-Maria..."

"E-everyone, wait here!" Mars exclaimed. "I'll be right back! Just... stay here!" She ran inside the Pokemon Center, leaving her own team with Maylene. By the time she reached the public toilet, her nausea attack subsided. Still, it wasn't until after five minutes of heavy breathing that Mars looked at her Poketch with clenched teeth. "He can do it..." she declared and, after requesting a room and getting there, called him. "Master Cyrus, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Commander Mars," her replied. "What seems to be a problem?"

"It's about the local Gym Leader's father. This man is a gambling addict, and his behavior hurts his family. I know I've already asked a lot from you, but... please, you have to stop him."

"Charlene, you don't have to apologize for asking me to do something for you. You're one of the best employees I've had, so you deserve certain bonuses. Though, how exactly do you expect me to help that man out?"

"Do something to get the Game Corner closed for as long as you can. Maylene and I will handle the rest. The main part is blocking his access to the subject of his addiction."

"Hmm... I believe I can arrange that. However, I hope you understand that other people won't be able to use the Game Corner either. Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Definitely. I've seen how gambling destroys people back in Kanto. Now, I understand that I'm speaking against your own facility... but I don't want Maylene to experience the same thing that I did. Poor girl didn't deserve that. Please, do something."

After a minute of silence Cyrus replied, "Charlene, no offense, but you speak like all I care about is money. Allow me to remind you that my goals are infinitely wider. I aim to create a better world, and wealth is just a means to an end. I have quite a lot of different sources of income, so a little Game Corner is of no importance."

"Oh, Master Cyrus..."

"One of our people is in the building. He will cause a blackout, and I will keep the maintenance team busy for as long as you need."

"Thank you SO much! I promise to come back as soon as Maylene and I sort things out!"

"Glad to hear that," Cyrus replied, concluding the call.

Mars paid for those few minutes, returned the key and left the Pokemon Center. Just as she expected, Maylene and all nine Pokemon were waiting by the same tree. After a deep breath Mars smiled. "Much better."

"Erm... glad to hear that," Maylene muttered. "I must say, I'm at a loss for words."

"But you do understand that I don't want you to end up in my position, right?"

"I do, but... how do you plan to prevent that? If my mother and I couldn't get the job done..."

"Maylene..."

"Please, don't bother and go on with your recovery... I'm sure we'll manage somehow... oh somebody turn that tune off!"

The next second the music stopped and the shining signboards went out.

"Wish granted," Mars said with the biggest smile she could muster. "I suggest we go see what your father has to say."

"Oooookaaaay..."

Mars jumped at the platform with the Game Corner, and the company of eleven went to the entrance of this building. People were walking out of it, and they looked pissed. At least most of them. Soon both girls saw a half-bald man in shabby clothing. "Drat!" he exclaimed. "And I was just about to win! Ooooh, this isn't good... Nothing's going my way today..."

"Mr. Fincher, I take it?" Mars asked, bringing his attention to them. "We need to talk."

"Oh? Oh hi, Maylene!" he said with a silly smile. "I see you've already made a friend! Good to know that the path of the Gym Leader benefits you!"

"It would _'benefit'_ me much more if _someone_ wasn't wasting EVERYTHING on slot machines!" Maylene angrily pointed out. "Do you have **any** idea what you're doing to us? To mother?!"

"Yes, I admit, I suck!" he claimed, seemingly unfazed. "Though, doesn't that motivate you to try harder? I thought that giving you a hard time would give you a reason to get better!"

"Motivate me?! Give me a reason to try harder?! THIS is how you justify your long history of gambling?!" she shouted as her body started to shake. "Father... do you even realize how stupid what you're saying is...?"

"Mr. Fincher, I'm afraid your daughter is right," Mars chimed in. "Misery doesn't build character. Kindness does, as my experience shows. I'm sorry, but your gambling habits undermine Maylene, ruin her."

"Huh...?" Maylene's father whispered. This revelation seemed to hit him like a hunting Staraptor. "I-is that true...?"

Maylene clenched her fists. "Of course it is, you—!"

"Mr. Fincher, if you want what's best for your daughter, just stop," Mars declared. "Life of gambling will lead you right to the streets, and I do not wish you to go there. Trust me, this place isn't appealing in the least."

"Please, father, you have to stop," Maylene begged.

"Right you are..." her father replied, unable to maintain his cheerful front anymore. "Seems that I was a fool... All this time I was thinking my actions were pushing you forward, helping you gain independence... and just look what happened, instead... I ruined your hope for the future..." He grabbed his head. "I'm a terrible, terrible father..."

"Father..." Maylene whispered, seemingly feeling guilty for being so blunt.

"You make it sound like everything is over, which... isn't true," Mars pointed out. "All you have to do is decide to change and start working towards a better 'you'."

"Maria's right. She has problems standing up to her strict foster father, but she's doing all she can to overcome her obsession with pleasing him. If she decided to become tougher, so can you."

"So, how about it? Are you willing to sacrifice gambling for the sake of your daughter?"

"Oh, I'd love to..." Maylene's father admitted after some hesitation, "but what can I do? The thrill of the spin, the temptation of earning more than I have — everything makes it impossible to say no."

"Well, for starters, the building is down, and there's no telling when it will function again. Secondly, you should try a local support group for those recovering from a gambling addiction." Mars pulled out a piece of paper, wrote an address on it and handed it to Maylene's father. "You won't miss it."

"I don't know... what if the Game Corner turns on before I reach their meeting place?"

"I wouldn't be so pessimistic if I were you," Mars replied.

"Father, give it a chance," Maylene asked of him. "For mother. For me."

Came a long pause, during which both girls were staring at Mr. Fincher in expectation. Maylene was gulping like an inexperienced viewer during a knife throwing circus act. Meanwhile, Mars looked like she wanted to say, "Oh for fuck's sake, just say yes, and you'll be free!"

Her wish came true, somewhat. "Very well," Mr. Fincher said. "I ruined my daughter's life, and if never gambling again is the price I have to pay to restore it... then the price is right! I'm signing up for their meetings right away!"

"Maylene, make sure he doesn't turn back on his way there," Mars said.

"Right," Maylene replied, and the father-daughter duo headed west. Half an hour passed before she came back alone. "Okay... seems like he's on his way to recovery."

Mars nodded with a smile. She didn't see the hug from the Gym Leader coming. What made it feel even more "special" was the fact that Stark saluted her. She assumed it was because of everything Lucas had done for others before the Zagami Hotel hired him, maybe even before meeting her.

"Thank you so much, Maria," Maylene said. "Not sure HOW I got the courage to tell him that though... Up until now seeing his smile, hearing him ask for pity, was enough to silence me. Yet now I told him... well, everything."

"Call me a bitch, but I had no problems whatsoever," Mars admitted almost nonchalantly. "Maybe it's because we're no blood relatives, maybe the amount of gambling victims in Kanto was enough to make me sick. I've said everything as it was, and I sure hope it won't be for nothing."

Maylene released her. "It may sound silly, but..." she uttered and lifted her right hand, "friends?"

"Friends!" Mars exclaimed before they did the high five with right hands, then left hands, and then both. "Oh, but please don't go easy on me."

"You got it," Maylene replied with a smirk... and sighed with relief. "How do I put this... it feels as strange to me as being the Gym Leader before Lucas. I've been putting up with my father's foolishness for years... but it's all over now."

"No offense, but that's wrong. We don't know when the Game Corner will open again. He's still at risk of relapsing."

"I understand we're not done yet... but it sure feels like we are."

"Yeah, I felt the same when Mr. Scarlett adopted me."

"Speaking of which..."

"Go ahead."

"Your biological father... what was he like?"

"Oh, nothing special — just a career criminal wannabe backing Team Rocket. Three years ago a tough trainer defeated him, causing him and my cheap bitch of a mother to move here. Took them a lot of effort to deal with the documents."

"Damn... I guessed your family situation was bad, but..."

"Parents abandoned me soon after I dropped out of college. Mommy went back to Kanto, and dad... I'm not sure. As for my bro, he's probably still hating on our father's weakness." After a deep sigh Mars concluded, "I don't know what would happen to me without Mr. Scarlett and, well, Lucas."

Lucas' Pokemon ran up to Mars, with Ross and Matt jumping at her and thus dropping her to the ground. All three bursted out laughing.

"Oh, by the way," Mars said when everyone went quiet and she got up. "I've just addressed him by his first name. It's weird that up until now I've been using his surname, given that he's almost two years younger than me. I hit twelve this October."

"Well, yeah, that IS pretty uncommon... but I'm in no position to protest that, since I'm also on the first name basis with you."

"You're my teacher, so you're fine," Mars pointed out. "Anyway, the deed is done, so I better get going. Dad must be worried sick. Take care of Lucas' Pokemon, okay?"

"I will. Have a nice day, and... I hope he won't be too angry with you."

"Same. Okay, everyone, let's go."

Mars and her Pokemon reached the warehouse within a few minutes. One ID card slide later they were in the corridor leading to Cyrus' office. On her way there she had two fatigue attacks that lasted a little less than usual. The fact that her Pokemon were outside of their Poke Balls turned a few heads, but nobody except Jupiter laughed. Mars only withdrew them upon reaching his office.

"So, how did the events turn?" Cyrus asked when she sat down.

"I'd say we're off to a good start," Mars replied. "We've convinced him, so now it's all about keeping gambling out of his reach. In any case, I still have enough strength for some more document researching, so I'll leave now."

"Pleased to hear that, but do keep in mind that your health comes first."

"Thank you very much, Master Cyrus."

She bowed down and headed for one of the HQ's computer rooms. The fact that she asked him to do her a favor looked less significant now, though part of her still felt like a spoiled child. Such thoughts came to a halt when she heard another familiar voice, this time of an unpleasant variety.

"Are you telling me that all my work has been for... NOTHING?!" Charon exclaimed. "Everything I've tried to achieve gave me THIS failure?!"

"Hey, old man, what's going on?" Mars asked before entering his lab... and getting the answer. Levitating beside Charon was a bird-like Pokemon of pink and blue ovoids. Its head was hanging low, from which she concluded that "old bastard" was abusing it. "Okay, who is that poor creature and what did it do to you?"

"This is—Or, rather, it was supposed to be Porygon-Z — the ultimate step in Porygon development. The Up-Grade that Mercury brat recovered helped me make my army stronger, but that wasn't enough. I began working day and night on developing the program further, to give my Porygons power to travel in space, maybe even time. But..."

Mars kept staring at the two of them.

"But I failed. All my work merely made this former Porygon2 stronger, gave him more raw power. But this **refuse** learned nothing! Nothing!"

"Alright..." Mars said with a sigh. "First off, what you're after may just advance Master Cyrus' plans, so don't you quit, got it? Secondly, talk to the other grunts, instead of abusing this poor Pokemon. If you hate it so much, hand it over. I'll take care of it."

"Go ahead! Like I give a damn!" Charon blurted out and threw the Porygon-Z at her. "I do not wish to see that trash ever again!"

"You won't, don't worry," Mars muttered coldly and hugged the Virtual Pokemon. "Welcome to my team, Porygon-Z."

* * *

Sweaty, but still capable of moving, Lucas walked out of the Zagami Hotel. He was smart enough not to ride his bike like this, but he still had to take it with him, and dragging the vehicle slowed him down.

Just like in the morning, Mars was the first person he met on arrival. "Righteous side of hell, man, you look horrible," she remarked with a sigh. "Those people did you pretty good for a first day. You need a shower and a looooong nap."

Lucas nodded, parked his bike and walked into the building, with Mars following him. Despite his state, he managed to take a decent shower and have a good meal. However, soon as he walked into his room, he collapsed on his bed. Every bit of him wanted to drift away and into tomorrow, but he refused to do so without addressing one issue. It wasn't that he felt too tired to care for his promise— he just decided that discussing berries wouldn't affect Mars' morality in the slightest.

"Here are your Pokemon," she said upon entering his room. It wasn't locked, and he would let her in anyway. She sent all five of his Pokemon out, and they all looked at their trainer with worry. "Sure took us a while to get along. Stark still looks down on me, but I'll handle him too. Their relationship with my team also needs some work, especially when it comes to Whitney and my Glameow."

"Maria, there's something you must know," Lucas replied, breathing very deeply. "There are two Leppa Berries in my bag. Can you please take them to Route 215 and—"

"Plant them there?" Mars finished his question. "Boy, my hands are getting full over there. Sure, I'll take care of your plantation."

"A Leppa tree yields from two to five berries," he went on. "If tomorrow's amount is even, one half will be yours and one half will be mine. But if it's odd, then you can have a bigger portion. I mean, if both trees give nine in total, you'll have five and I'll have four. Sounds fair enough?"

"Oh, you're too kind," she replied and stuck out her tongue. "But still, I like this idea. I'm sure Ma"—she looked outside of his room and closed the door. "I'm sure Master Cyrus won't mind. Part of me feels like he may use that as an additional source of income. I mean, who doesn't want to combat fatigue?"

Lucas examined Mars' pale skin and nodded.

"I'll go and discuss it with him right away," she declared and headed to the door. "Rest well, Lucas."

Shorty after the door closed, Whitney jumped on Lucas' chest. _Neither her calling him Master Cyrus nor her calling me Lucas felt forced,_ he remarked. _Am I really just a paranoid fool...? Meh, I'm too tired to think of it now..._

* * *

"Any questions?" Mars asked upon concluding her speech on benefits of Leppa Berries. She explained how Team Galactic could sell them and earn additional money for better TMs and Move Tutors, how profitable it was and how these berries "owned" Elixirs and Ethers. Although both types of medicine were more effective in terms of recovering strength, they contained chemicals that had potential to hurt Pokemon.

"Impressive," Cyrus said, looking quite pleased. "My personal favorite part is your plan to give grunts stronger Pokemon at the final stage of our plan to ensure its success. Excellent job, Commander Mars." He looked at Saturn. "Admittedly, I consider giving Commander Mars a rise you took years to earn. Watch and learn, Commander Saturn, THIS is how you help the team grow."

Visibly irritated, Saturn nonetheless bowed down.

"If demands get high enough, I'm probably going to expand that piece of land," Mars said. "As for the necessary paperwork, I'll leave this part to you, Master Cyrus."

"Obviously," Cyrus replied. "Now, let the cultivation commence."

Starting today, Mars began growing Leppa Berries for Team Galactic, but she didn't forget Lucas and kept giving him his share. As he promised, Adam 'Master Cyrus' Samson got the permit to sell berries.

For a while Mars was worried about what Lucas would do if he found out... but he merely allowed her to use her share as she saw fit. She later found out he was giving away some of his berries to poor people. The remaining ones would serve as food for him AND his Pokemon. Deep — or not so deep, — down Mars was happy Lucas didn't abandon his own needs.

But even with all the sales and consumption, the berries kept coming. Over two months both parties accumulated quite a supply. And even the falling out between the owner of the first berry and Team Galactic's chief cultivator didn't promise its decline.

* * *

June 01, 2009, dropped on Lucas like an oil tanker. Mr. Elbourne called him earlier than usual, and when he got there, the general manager announced that everyone had to work overtime. A lot of people were arriving today, so everyone had to get ready for constant calls. Most of the bellhops groaned in annoyance.

As for Lucas, his insides were frozen solid. It was even worse than when Roark sent out his Cranidos. Although he got used to the bellhop "lifestyle", the prospect of having little to no sleep terrified him. For a few seconds he started to question the necessity of his presence in Veilstone... but he convinced himself he would make it through.

Needless to say, he paid the price. Over the first three days of new "schedule" he grew sweaty, weary and irritable. He could only rest one or two times a day, and only for a couple of hours. After that he had to get back to work. Even taking a shower counted as a break, so he would often skip it in favor of lying down with closed eyes. One time he had to try VERY hard not to snap at a rich woman who complained about his smell.

Mr. Elbourne and the hotel guests would never let him properly relax. Someone required a large set of meals... the second person lost their child... a rude middle-aged man declared war on his neighbor... a married couple below them kept squabbling...

On the seventh day he saw Mars entering the building, and everything inside of him began to cuss. _I swear..._ he thought. _I swear to Arceus, if she says anything, I'm gonna friggin' lose it and take my frustration with that rich bitch on her instead..._

"Lucas...?" she whispered, visibly worried by the sight of him. "Damn, you're hard to look at. I've noticed a lot of cars and realized what was going on. Look, you need to go see your Pokemon. Let me take your—"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU SICK BITCH!" Lucas thundered. His current condition and reason were simply incompatible. "IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO SUCK UP TO YOUR BLASTED BILLIONAIRE DADDY OR WHATEVER THAT IS FEEDING YOU, I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Fear froze on Mars' face, but Lucas didn't care. "Why do you have to be so FUCKING complicated?! WHY"—reason started to come back to him—"WAS I SO STUPID AS TO TRY AND HELP YOU?!"

And so his outburst died down. After some heavy breathing he took a closer look at Mars' expression. Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered, "Jerk..."

His legs failed him when she turned around and ran through the doors. Utterly frustrated and ignoring the unanswered call, Lucas punched the floor. He did it again, and again, but he was no Machamp, and so no crack would appear.

Lucas had to live this hell for the rest of that summer.

* * *

It took a whole lot of coaxing, but at the beginning of September Lucas finally accepted her offer to go on a vacation and let her handle the guests. Most of them left, so Mars didn't experience the same hell he went through. Moreover, she forgave him for his outburst.

He recovered by October 26 and spent the entire day apologizing to her. The next day he returned to his position, and they almost kissed. Mars knew why Lucas stopped himself, but part of her really wished he hadn't. After he assured her he would be fine, she waved him goodbye and went back to the HQ.

She didn't stay upset for too long though. After all, she finally hit twenty, and her present was times more addictive than any drink. She set the volume all the way up, plugged in her earphones and prepared to bring out the beast she thought died ages ago. Her vicious grin stretched from ear to ear when she turned on _Somewhere on the Other Side of Nowhere_.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Mars exclaimed, trying to outscream Spider One on "Show Me What You've Got". "Damn! The intro track brings back one hell of a memory! Oh yeah, sir, those creatures ARE your enemies! They need you and your people because THEIR planet is fucked!"

She went through the entire album several times before collapsing on her bed.

"My my..." she whispered, exhausted after banging her head to the sheer drive of Spider's voice. She had a wild migraine, but her pure, unadulterated excitement and nostalgia were too strong for her to care for that. "And to think that I was only six when _The Blood-Splat Rating System_ hit the shops..." She got up and sent all of her Pokemon out. "Everyone, I'm having the time of my life right now! As a next step in improving our relationship, how about I give all of you... nicknames?"

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"Excellent! Now, since Lucas paid tribute to his favorite comic book characters, I'm going to show respect for shows and movies I watched as a kid," Mars declared as her migraine dissipated. "Let's see..."

Her Golbat waved her wings.

"Okay, let's start with you. You'll be... Miss Carrie, or just Carrie. That's Majel Barrett's character from _Westworld_." She looked at the rest of her team. "You, Glameow, will be Norma, and I'm not talking about your type. The title of Princess Aura goes to you, Yanmega. Bronzor, from now on you're Vol from Arous. As for you, Porygon-Z, I'm going to call you Harold J. Finley, or just Harold." Mars sighed with relief. "So there you have it. I hope you'll at least PRETEND to try getting used to them."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Throughout the entire exercise session that day Lucas' eye was twitching. On October 29 he decided enough was enough, and upon taking a shower he headed to the Zagami Hotel's Business Center at the second floor. Mr. Elbourne was looking through some documents when Lucas entered.

"Good morning, Mercury," he said. "Your shift hasn't started yet. Decided to take over earlier?"

"Mr. Elbourne, I got that job to stay afloat while waiting for a certain _someone_ to recover," Lucas replied, his eye still twitching. "I believe she's fine now, so... I'd like to quit. Where do I sign?"

This time Lucas controlled himself much better than last summer. The Zagami Hotel General Manager and he had a civil conversation, which ended with Lucas giving up the bellhop uniform for good. He assured himself he'd never work at a hotel again. Upon paying for his stay at the Pokemon Center and returning the key he rode to the Route 214 lake and sent out all five of his Pokemon. His recovery allowed him to "rebond" with them, so they had a few battles against each other like they did the day before his "descend into customer service".

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Mars asked when she found him. "Your shift started 45 minutes ago. You're risking to lose your job, you know that?"

He got up and gave her a cold, almost hateful stare. "We're going to Dr. Silverstein. Now," he uttered and picked his bike off the ground. "I know how to end this once and for all."

"Y-you do? W-well..." she stuttered before punching the palm of her right hand. "S-sure, let's do this!"

He withdrew his Pokemon and hopped on the vehicle. "Get on, Mars," he commanded threateningly. "The hospital opens soon. Now, didn't I just tell you to get on?"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to growl at me," Mars pointed out and hopped on as well. "Don't crash on your way there, okay?"

With no reply Lucas rode to the very hospital that helped Mars and was about to do it again. Soon after they reached the entrance and parked his pike, they saw Dr. Silverstein walking towards them.

"Oh, good morning, Mercury, Scarlett," she said cheerfully. "How's your recovery coming along, Scarlett? Are you feeling any different today?"

Mars glanced away, which made Lucas even angrier. "Well, I begin to feel taste of food again," she admitted, "the tingling is more or less gone, and migraines are a lot less frequent, but—"

"I had to endure three months of hell because of her," Lucas pointed out, barely containing himself. "Doctor, it is my understanding that her problem is the lack of red blood cells. Am I right?"

"Correct, but," Dr. Silverstein replied, looking directly into his eyes, "what do you intend to do about it?"

"...Blood type?" he asked after a short pause. "Can you please state Maria's blood type?"

"Erm... if I remember, it's A Negative."

"Same as mine..." Lucas whispered. "Ladies, I suggest we perform a blood transfusion and end this damn ride. Maria and I have the same blood type, so there shouldn't be any problems, right?"

"R-right, but..." Mars stuttered, causing him to glare at her. "I heard those operations are risky. What if I—"

"Shut it, ghost lady," he muttered menacingly. "If it weren't for you and your friggin' problems, I wouldn't have to live that hell last summer! This is all your fault!"

The next moment Mars grabbed his arms. She looked like she lost it too. "Listen here, you selfish brat!" she exclaimed. "I understand that my current state is my own damn fault, but don't you DARE to blame me for the last summer! You could leave me whenever you wanted! Nothing was holding you here except for your own! Stupid! Obsessiveness!" She took a breath break. "Shit... And to think that I started to admire you!"

Lucas' eyes widened.

"That's right, LUCAS!" Mars went on. "I started off annoyed with you, but I gradually grew to admire you for your kindness! Fine, you wanna hear it?! I know you do! Lucas Mercury, I like you, AND MY FATHER IS AN IDIOT FOR TEARING US APART!"

The silence lasted for a good nine minutes. During that time Lucas realized he had to get that "blood transfusion" business settled and leave Veilstone, pronto.

"You know what...?" Mars finally asked. "Great! There's a risk this procedure can kill me? Fine! If two _men_ I like _can't_ coexist because of me, then how about we REMOVE the problem? Awesome! Do your worst, doc!"

"If you insist," Dr. Silverstein replied calmly and pointed at the entrance. "This way."

* * *

The first thing Mars saw upon waking up was Dr. Silverstein wiping her forehead. The fact that she was still alive could only mean one thing. Mars looked at her hands, and they were a lot less pale than before. She tried to breathe deeply, and it only stung for a moment.

"Although chances of complications aren't particularly high, I'm relived beyond belief to see you survive this procedure," Dr. Silverstein admitted.

"Doctor!" Mars exclaimed. "Quick! Feed me something! Anything!"

"Erm, sure!"

Mars sunk her teeth into a spoonful of noodles with soy sauce and licked the hell out of it. Her ecstatic expression and stream of tears said it all.

"Congratulations on your recovery, Scarlett," Dr. Silverstein said with a warm smile. "This may sound childish of me, but I'm so glad I was able to help."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Silverstein, Lucas," Mars said and glanced at Lucas who started to wake up a few seconds ago. "Now I can finally live my life to the fullest! All I have to do is keep doing my best... and taking my daily supplements, of course."

"Good," Lucas muttered and left his cot, "that means I can finally leave this city. You can bet Barry's dying to destroy me. Thank you very much, doc." He bowed to Dr. Silverstein, took his bag and ran out of the building.

"Erm... yeah, thank you," Mars uttered and did the same. He was already on his bike when she shouted, "Wait!"

He stopped, and after some more glaring, he asked, "You called _him_ an idiot. Did you mean that?"

"Well, I... I..."

"Sorry, but I can't risk getting you into another problem right after you got out of this one," Lucas declared. "Also, I still think that Cyrus of yours and his whole team are a nuisance to the region. I realized that my views haven't changed, and that's something you have to face."

Mars' head dropped.

"My mission is complete. I decided to help you restore your health, and I did that," he pointed out and turned away. "Another satisfied customer..."

"Th-thank you..." she whispered after a long pause.

"I don't want you to look for me. As much as I disrespect them, it's best for you to stay loyal to them. Farewell, Mars."

And so he rode away, with Mars outstretching her right hand towards him. With tears in her eyes, she waved him goodbye.

* * *

Thus ends the first arc of _Spring on Mars_.

In case anyone's wondering, I'm using "stone" the same way I'd use "concrete", since Veilstone is carved out of a mountain, according to the sources.

Anyway, announcement time! Basically, **there will be NO updates until December.** I'm taking a break from _Spring on Mars_ to attend NaNoWriMo 2018. I hope this ending isn't too cliff-hangery for you to handle.

With that said, see you this winter.


	15. 15: A Welcome Distraction

Long time no see, everyone! At long last, the official second arc of _Spring on Mars_ begins!

Soooo... what happened? Basically, I started losing my hype about halfway through, and November 28 finished me off. It exhausted me mentally, so when I hit 46,046, I realized that was it for me.

But boy am I glad to be back. Good thing I haven't lost my touch—this chapter feels like a _Spring on Mars_ chapter. I've also learned a lesson (stripped =/= striped) I'll keep in mind from now on.

Anyway, enough of me mumbling. Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

It hurt, but he assured himself Mars would get over it. With two wheels spinning under him like a Rollout attack, Lucas was riding down Route 214. Although he was busy choking back doubt over basically abandoning her, that didn't prevent him from watching the road. Not once did he bump into anyone or even come close to it.

Mars said she started to admire him. The part of Lucas that refused to let go hoped she meant every word. It hoped that she only _started_ and that the effects would wear off with time. That sole bit of his consciousness was already expecting the worst.

 _Even if Maylene does teach her self-defense, the guy's got Pokemon,_ Lucas thought. _Mars'll get crushed and pulverized before she knows it... that is, if she's crazy enough to step to him._

After cycling through a large chunk of tall grass, he noticed two reporters guarding the entrance to Lake Valor. The first thing Lucas thought of? It had to be the time when his friend wanted to capture the legendary Mesprit, but having no Poke Balls stopped him. That was also when Lucas met... _her_.

 _Azelf can sense people from miles away,_ he pointed out. _No way are you approaching it unnoticed... clowns._

He rode further south and went upstairs. A blond woman was examining a nearby bungalow, and Lucas contemplated helping her. What stole his attention was a younger trainer's rant. Lucas turned left and saw said trainer arguing with a puffy man over the fact that Sunyshore City was currently off-limits.

Lucas brightened up and rode towards the reception. _Dude, this guy's doing you a favor,_ he thought before making it to Route 213. He noticed a group of Tubers, and soon they noticed him too. All of them looked eager to check his fighting skills, and he reasoned that defeating even _their_ Pokemon would give him a fighting chance against Wake.

* * *

Mars couldn't get it. Every grunt in Team Galactic was celebrating her recovery. Cyrus himself showered her with gifts and even did something uncharacteristic of him—gave her a tight hug. Sure, Saturn and Jupiter were their usual selves, but it wasn't supposed to bother her.

And it didn't. Initially.

"What can she do that _I'm_ incapable of?" Saturn's glare told her. "What does Master Cyrus pay _her_ for?"

However, them stepping on her verbally quickly started to upset Mars.

"Who do you wanna do more?" Jupiter asked while licking her lips. "Will you stay with your master... or maybe you'd like to cheat on him with that punk?"

Mars tried smiling through it, affectionately calling Cyrus her Master outside of formalities, even sticking her tongue to Jupiter. Sure enough, she and that purple-haired brute kept their manner of bickering, with Saturn often slamming their heads against each other. Mars even attempted to step to him once, and the Senior Commander's reaction amused her, even if for a few seconds.

And yet it was all a big farce. Soon after the last grunt welcomed her back, she locked herself up in her room. Instead of squeeing over every word Cyrus uttered, Mars was now sitting on her bed in silence. Apathetic to the multitude of gifts, she was observing her Cyrus posters like a surveillance camera.

But even that grew tiresome. _Hilarious... just hilarious,_ she thought. _In the end... the biggest clown here is me._

Part of her wanted to cry, and she could, given that seeing Lucas off didn't dry her up too bad. Before she could get to kvetching about the change in her life, however, someone knocked at her door.

That someone was Jupiter. "Hey, Ms. Estrogen, Master Cyrus gives you a day off since you're, as he put it, 'still recovering.' What are you gonna do?"

If she was still sick, Mars would take her laptop to powder Jupiter's skull, but this time her rival's message roused her. She decided to use her free time to make someone's day, to make this world a bit brighter.

Mars got up from her bed. "The same thing I've been doing during my recovery," she finally answered. "I'm going for a walk!"

Shortly after changing into her Lass uniform, Mars jogged to the Route 214 lake and started looking around. No local trainer seemed upset or troubled, so all she could do was smile upon them. What eventually picked her interest was a hole in a nearby mountain. Feeling like she would find something to do here, she ran up to it and walked in.

Inside this part of the mountain she found a small room decorated with rocks. Hitting the wall with his pickaxe was a puffy Ruin Maniac. His outfit reminded Mars of her trip to the Wayward Cave, and she punched herself in the chest, already imagining herself in similar clothes.

"Kicking in Mother Earth's door, I see," Mars said. That startled the Ruin Maniac, and he gripped his pickaxe tighter before turning around. "Relax, I'm just looking for something to do," she assured him. "My name's Maria, by the way."

The Ruin Maniac shook her hand. "Henry. As you can see, I've spent several hours on that room, and I... kinda lost motivation. Now that you've arrived, however, I know how to send me back on my way."

"Go on."

"Ever heard of the Solaceon Ruins? They say Unowns occasionally appear there." Henry put his pickaxe down on its head. "I want you to go there and capture all twenty-six shapes of Unowns inhabiting that place. In the meantime, I'll dig a tunnel through this mountain." He offered her another handshake. "And don't you cheat by catching two Unowns of the same shape. I'll check your Pokedex for it!"

Mars smirked. "Sadly, it's down for maintenance right now." She _could_ admit she didn't have a Pokedex, but she wanted to see his reaction to her idea. "Don't panic though. When I'm done, I'll just bring all twenty-six of them here. Outside of Poke Balls."

In a moment Henry paled. "I... doubt it's such a good idea. A single Unown is innocent, but if a group of them gathers in one place, anything can happen. What if they blow this whole mountain to the ground?"

The smirk stayed. Mars studied Unowns, so she considered that possibility. She knew that keeping them leashed required mental balance, and that was exactly what she sought to achieve under Maylene. Henry's challenge made for a particularly harsh exam, but Mars assured herself it wouldn't be her final.

For the first time since her recovery, she volunteered to take a risk. "Not happening." Mars crossed her arms under her chest. "They won't dare to destroy this place while I'm around." In a second she pointed at the wall Henry was standing near. "Now, get going!"

Henry resumed hitting that wall soon after Mars walked outside. She jogged back to Veilstone, bought herself a few dozen Poke Balls, and soon Carrie the Golbat took her to the Solaceon Ruins. Turned out they were on the opposite side of the mountain, and Mars giggled after imagining Henry breaking through a wall just to see her victorious grin.

She sent out Vol, Norma, Aura and Harold before making the first step inside. "Let's make the Alpha bet... _on us_."

* * *

Lucas labeled Pastoria "The Capital of Croagunks" back when he was still in Twinleaf, and with good reason. The Croagunk Wall, numerous statues, locals raising those Poison-types—the Toxic Mouth Pokemon was inescapable in this part of Sinnoh. Now that he made it here, he thought that Wake could have one as well, but decided that with Rhodes it wouldn't matter.

Just when Lucas thought he moved on, a guy standing at the gates of the Great Marsh made him groan. _She made her choice. Suck it down already._

And speaking of groaning, said Galactic Grunt didn't look happy either. "Where's that blasted package with the bomb?" he hissed. "The field test was supposed to take place hours ago!"

 _Hear that? Those are the people she sided with,_ Lucas tried to convince himself. _Think of it, it's just like with Larmica. Your job is done. Now go and challenge Wake._

He confidently cycled past the Pokemon Center and saw... a familiar-looking man with a ridiculous white beard, long silver hair and a walking stick.

"At last you're here," the man growled. "You've sure mastered the skill of"—he coughed—"making people... wait."

Lucas was staring him down. Striped coat, green scarf, pale-brown pants—all of that was too obvious. "Knock it off, man. Weren't you mumbling something about owning me?" Part of him hoped to intimidate the guy out of his way. "Fight me or get lost."

Finally, Barry removed his disguise, and his glare was about as cold as Lucas'. "I had to wait six friggin' months for it! Time for you to eat it!"

Lucas drew a Poke Ball.

* * *

"I think that was the last one," Mars muttered. "Thanks for destroying two of my Poke Balls, asshole."

The final Unown—the N-shaped one—proved quite troublesome, especially after it knocked Harold the Porygon-Z out. Aura had to finish the job, and even then the Pokemon tried to resist capture. Unowns shaped like "K"s and "S"s were assisting it, and their group was about as "wordy" as half of all existing Pokedex entries combined.

Finally, with all twenty-six shapes collected, Mars made her way outside. Part of her was disappointed Henry didn't show up. She really wanted to announce her victory, strike a triumphal pose, with him looking at her from a huge hole in the wall.

That didn't keep her down for long though. Soon after Carrie brought her to Veilstone, Mars congratulated herself for making it. The fact that Norma and Aura didn't faint also brightened her up. After handing three of her fighters to the nurses, she jogged south.

She didn't expect to see so many Geodudes and Gravelers by the entrance to Henry's Room. The Rock Pokemon were eagerly coming in and leaving satisfied. Curious to check his progress, Mars jogged inside herself, and what she saw almost overwhelmed her.

"...Yep, he really IS a Ruin Maniac, and the emphasis is on Maniac," she remarked. Henry's Room turned into Henry's Tunnel. Several Bronzors were levitating by the walls, illuminating the place. Geodudes were walking back and forth, and Mars realized why there wasn't a mountain of rubble outside. "Whoever said 'You are what you eat.' deserves an award."

After several steps she saw Henry still digging his way through. True to her word, Mars sent out all twenty-six Unowns she caught, put her hands behind her back and began walking toward him. It gave her a short-lived headache—six months of meditations and jogging sure paid off. However, her head was still tense, so the test wasn't over yet.

She could see Bronzors and Geodudes were nervous around the Symbol Pokemon. _Just look at these poor bastards. Talk about powerful presence._

Pretty soon Mars and Unowns approached Henry, and once again, she startled him, this time without a single word. He turned around, ready to hit whatever was threatening him with his tool.

"Looks like I won," Mars stated. "And look, we're still alive."

"Seems like it," Henry replied with a chuckle. "I haven't run out of motivation yet, but I admit, you got this one. As a reward, I'd like to give you this." He handed her a yellowish CD.

"Hmm... thanks." Mars examined his gift... and put it in her bag. _TM28 (Dig). Doubt I'm gonna need it... but I'll keep it anyway._

"Oh, by the way, I've already admitted defeat, so..."

Mars withdrew all Unowns, and her brain finally relaxed. Ten out of ten.

"Thanks. And here it comes!"

After a few dozen hits Henry stopped. Mars ran up to him... and saw familiar dark walls. "Oh you've gotta be... A secret room?"

"Hooray! I found it, and it's all thanks to you!" Henry ran into the new room. "Whoops..."

Mars' eyebrow jumped as she ran after him. "Whoops?"

"Sorry, I... totally forgot these existed." Henry pointed at the wall with... more Unowns. These were shaped like exclamation and question marks. Two of them, one for each kind, suddenly came to life and flew towards him and Mars.

"Well, gotta finish what I started." Mars sent out Carrie. "Bite!"

A few attacks later both Unowns were lying unconscious, and Mars' Poke Balls took them in.

"Aaaaaand that's it," she stated. "Now I've got all of them."

"Maria... you might wanna see THIS." Henry pointed at the opposite side of the room. Indeed, there was an exit, and judging by the sunlight, this room wasn't that much of a secret. Henry dramatically dropped to his knees. "In the end... I wasn't the first to find it."

Mars smiled at him. "So what? You're not the first to be here, but you're the first to dig a tunnel between Solaceon and Route 214. I'm sure many travellers will thank you for it."

Henry got up, and his eyes were sparkling. "Y-you really think so?!"

"Besides... you also gave me a challenge," Mars admitted with a blush. "Yes, I didn't doubt myself with Unowns... but for some reason, actually making it surprises me. Exploring the Solaceon Ruins was pretty fun too, especially given how I hated navigating through the Wayward Cave back when I was... sick..."

Henry looked at her with worry. "Dear Arceus, I had no idea..."

"N-no, I'm fine now," Mars replied with a weak smile. "Making your day was rewarding enough on its own, but I had fun myself, which is... twice as good." She walked through the exit and sent out Carrie. "I should go now. See you around."

Henry waved her goodbye as her Golbat took her to the warehouse. One ID card slide later she was going to her room, hoping to change into her uniform and do something productive for the team.

Jupiter looked astonished to see her again. "Oh, you're back? I almost started to think yo—"

"There's still enough time until 5:00 pm, right?!" Mars exclaimed with a smile. "I can still contribute to our cause! I suggest YOU do the same!"

"And _I_ suggest both of you stop arguing _right now_ ," Saturn muttered, surprising both of them.

"Oh Satty, always the mood-killer." Jupiter sighed with a smile. "Very well, catch you later."

Everyone went their way, with Mars no longer being upset about the memory that surfaced back in the Solaceon Ruins.

* * *

Most battles between them were one-sided, and now _Lucas_ got the short end of the stick. As soon as Whitney paralyzed Scar, the Luxray destroyed her. Sending out Matt didn't help—Barry switched to Namor the Floatzel, and that beast decimated the rest of the enemy team swiftly.

"See? That's what you get for taking your time!" Barry exclaimed after withdrawing Namor. "If you only had followed me, none of this would've happened! Look at you now! Huh, what's that? Wasn't the Pokemon League calling you or something?"

Lucas didn't deny it. Barry destroyed his team... but he didn't destroy HIM. Lucas resisted an urge to punch his rival in the face, if only to have the last laugh. "You've sure toughened up since the last time we saw each other," he stated serenely. "You must've been training like crazy."

Barry dropped on his butt and glanced aside. His provocation failed spectacularly. "Well... it wasn't just training that got me here. I... also had a few lessons from Mr. Wake."

"Uh-hunh," Lucas said with a nod.

"You've never seen a man like Mr. Wake before! He's confident, tough, friendly... and larger-than-life! Ever heard him sing his anthem? You gotta hear it, man! It highlights his strength, his spirit, everything awesome about Mr. Wake! All of it and more!"

 _Dude, do I know how you feel,_ Lucas thought. Regret over missing dozens of _Platinum Battles_ episodes washed over him like a tidal wave Crasher Wake sang about back in Veilstone. Until the Zagami Hotel Lucas would watch every match, so even that record of his was spoiled. However, he assured himself Volkner would forgive him if they met. With that in mind, Lucas finally went to Pastoria's Pokemon Center.

Later on he decided to take a walk around the city, and to his surprise the Galactic Grunt was gone. After catching himself thinking of Mars again, Lucas noticed a familiar Golbat with a cloth sack.

"You again," he muttered and untied the sack from her leg. "...Okay, I can dig it." He put TM28 into his bag and waved the Golbat goodbye. _Stupid. Why won't she understand why I had to do this...?_

At 4:00 pm he pulled it out and went to pick up his fighters. After teaching Ross how to dig, Lucas headed for Route 212. He wanted tough training conditions, and that place was about as infamous for its rainfalls as Route 215.

* * *

None of her old responsibilities felt right. Unfulfilled, but focused enough to put her disguise on, Mars staggered out of the warehouse. With her legs shaking like unstable construction beams, she tried to make it to the Veilstone Gym. She dropped near one of the trees growing by the Department Store, not willing to continue. Mars didn't cry, but several hours of putting up with Saturn and Jupiter lugged her close to it.

And then her bad mood evaporated. In the sky Mars saw a Togekiss—a white, ovoid Pokemon with red and blue spikes on its head. Flying on it was... Mira! Mars shed a tear—she could certainly use more of what that kid gave her last time. The next moment she stood straight and waved her arms, eager to talk to Mira again.

Soon the Togekiss landed, and its trainer hopped off to the stony road Mars was standing upon. "Hooray, it's Big Girl!" Mira exclaimed before withdrawing her Pokemon. "And she looks so much prettier now!"

Mars covered the tear on her right cheek. "Thanks. I've been seeing a doctor." A question startled her. "By the way, how did you find me?"

"Apollo told me Big Girl was hurt this morning. Mira thought Big Girl would get better, but she didn't, so Mira flew to Veilstone to cheer her up."

 _He must've memorized my brainwaves back in Wayward Cave._ Having concluded that, Mars spread her arms. "Well, for start—"

In a moment Mira embraced her. "Big Girl, please forgive Mira!"

With another tear rolling down her cheek, Mars wrapped her arms around Mira as well. "It's okay. I just hope your friend Apollo didn't read my mind. I have... embarrassing secrets I'm not too eager to share right now. Or ever, really."

"Oh no, Apollo only saw how Big Girl felt and where she was."

Mars exhaled. She was grateful that nobody believed Larmica after the Hearthome show and that Lucas silenced the Valley Windworks guy. Mira was the absolute last person Mars would confess to.

Mira drew a Poke Ball. "Say, how are your Yanmega and Golbat doing?"

"Carrie's alright, but Aura's in the Pokemon Center. Wait here, I'll go get her."

Soon Mars came back, with Norma, Aura and Harold following her.

"Aura, remember Mira? We escorted her out of the Wayward Cave," Mars stated. The Ogre Darner Pokemon approached Mira... and tickled under her nose, leading to a loud sneeze. "Yep, she does," Mars concluded happily.

"So Big Girl's Pokemon have nicknames? Why didn't she tell Mira sooner?"

"Because Big Girl only recently gave them. Her Pokemon didn't have them before."

"But why?"

Mars frowned. "Because... well... Oh, remember how they 'didn't seem too friendly' back in that joint? Basically, I didn't nickname them because..." Mars smiled. "It was because I was kind of a meanie back then."

Mira nodded. "Mira understands."

"Lemme guess, you wanna challenge me?"

Mira sent out her Gengar—a dark-purple, roundish Pokemon with red eyes and a huge grin. "How about three-on-three?"

Mars withdrew Aura and Norma. "Harold, Psybeam!"

"Hilda, Sludge Bomb!" On Mira's command Hilda dodged Harold's attack and spat a stream of poison balls at the Porygon-Z.

Mars repeated her command, with Harold destroying all venomous orbs flying towards it. The beam was about to hit Hilda.

Mira pointed at it. "Psychic!" Hilda turned Harold's attack into a rainbow orb and sent it back at the Porygon-Z.

Mars smirked. "Shadow Ball... I mean, Shadow Balls." Harold attacked his own attack, creating an explosion... and a huge, sparkling cloud. The Virtual Pokemon kept firing, and soon Mars heard Hilda shout.

And then Mira's Gengar flew through the cloud. "Energy Ball!" Mira commanded.

Mars tilted her head. "Conversion: Bug." A yellowish-green aura surrounded Harold. When it was gone, Harold faced the Energy Ball, and it barely scratched the Porygon-Z. "Psybeam!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Hilda's attack broke through Harold's beam, and the Virtual Pokemon barely dodged it. "Time to take a risk," Mars decided. "Conversion: Psychic." A pink aura engulfed Harold.

"Keep shooting!" Mira commanded. Soon Hilda was throwing Shadow Balls right and left, with Harold dodging them. It didn't take long for the Gengar to grow tired though.

And Mars noticed it. "Charged Psybeam." Harold's orb of rainbow energy grew to the size of Mars' head quickly. And then the Porygon-Z fired.

Mira commanded, "Psychic." This time the rainbow orb stopped mere centimeters away from Hilda. "Now, return it to Har—"

"Shadow Ball!" Mars exclaimed. The next moment Harold's orb exploded into Hilda's face, with a few smaller ones finishing her off.

Mira withdrew Hilda and sent out a Magnezone—a gray UFO with three magnets and a yellow antennae. "Thor, Thunder Wave!"

"Conversion: Bug, and then Signal Beam!" Mars commanded. Harold's attack terminated Thor's one before damaging the enemy.

Mira rose index finger of her right hand. "Flash Cannon!" A sparkling, silver beam of energy overwhelmed Harold, and although the Porygon-Z looked damaged, it looked at its opponent like nothing happened.

Mars chuckled with an idea. She put her hands on her hips. "You can shoot that Flash Cannon all day. Harold doesn't care."

"In that case, how about this?" Mira pointed at Harold. "Hyper Beam!" Thor shot a reddish-orange beam of massive power...

"Conversion: Ghost!"

...and it went through Harold without leaving a single scratch. "Not fair!" Mira exclaimed. "Big Girl's cheating!"

"Conversion changes Harold's type to that of one of his attacks. I honestly thought you'd figure that out," Mars stated. "But enough. Harold, finish Thor off!" However, after a minute of spamming Shadow Balls, Psybeams and Signal Beams, Harold dropped to the stone in exhaustion.

Silver lining? The enemy Magnet Area Pokemon looked pretty beat too. Bad news? Thor recharged after that Hyper Beam, prompting Mira to raise her hand. "Flash Cannon!" And so Thor fired.

Harold couldn't move when Mars ran up to and hugged the Virtual Pokemon. "Harold, you were amazing," she muttered with a smile. "Take a break." Harold nodded as the red beam took it inside. "Come out, Norma!"

"Thunder!"

"Shadow Claw!"

The lightning missed, and Thor finally dropped to the stone. Mira withdrew her Magnezone and sent out Apollo. "Focus Blast!" The light-blue, vibrating orb went toward Norma, and it went fast.

"Dodge," Mars commanded... then she repeated herself. And again. Apollo kept firing, and Mars regretted not using Fake Out. She knew that Alakazams were frail as hell. Norma only had to get closer to use Shadow Claw, but Apollo was faster than her. One attack, and she would be down.

"Calm Mind," Mira commanded. Apollo stopped and got to meditating.

"Shadow Claw!" Norma finally approached Apollo...

"Focus Blast!"

...and was thrown against a nearby warehouse—not the Team Galactic one. Mars withdrew Norma. "Okay, this time _you_ got me. Are we even?" She sent out Aura.

"Yup! Now, use Psychic..."

"Double Team!"

"...on the whole ring."

Whatever Mars wanted to pull, it was foiled. Apollo lifted all of Aura's clones and threw them against the stone. The Yanmega recovered soon, but that attack really did a number on her. "Keep flying around and using Ancient Power!" Mars commanded.

"Reflect it with Psychic."

Apollo kept throwing Aura's energy orbs back at her, and it didn't matter that none of their attacks were doing anything. The Yanmega kept gaining speed, and eventually, she was so fast the enemy Alakazam couldn't keep up. His braincells were a godsend for information-consumers, but following the movements of a speedy dragonfly, no matter how big, was a different story.

And Mars knew it. "Now, Pursuit!"

"Psy—"

Aura charged at Apollo like a train. He had no chance to toughen this one out.

"He couldn't"—Mars placed her index finger and thumb on her chin—"think fast enough. Ha!" Aura sighed, prompting Mars to lower her head. "Okay, that was ridiculous..."

Mira ran up to Mars, clapping her hands. "Big Girl is so strong!"

"Well, after six months of balancing between taking care of lots of Pokemon, jogging, meditating and doing my job, that's kind of a given."

Mira pulled out a familiar-looking CD. "Found it in the Wayward Cave, before _you_ found _me_."

"TM26 (Earthquake)," Mars read. "Hmm... I may give Vol that, but we'll see. Thanks a lot."

"No biggie!" Mira exclaimed. She prepared to sent out one of her Pokemon... but then slapped herself in the cheeks. "Oh, bad Mira!" She showed Mars her Poketch. "Mira wants to share her ID with Big Girl so that they can talk any time they want!"

To her own shock, Mars didn't hesitate. "Okay, dictate yours." She typed in 47513 and sent Mira a contact request. "There we go. Now, if some super-tough meanie tries to pick on you, just call me."

Mira hugged Mars. "I will."

Soon Richie the Togekiss took Mira to the sky, with Mars and Aura seeing them off. Mars was waving them goodbye even after they disappeared.

"That was a great fight," someone said, startling Mars and her Pokemon. They turned left and saw a smirking Maylene, with the "Karate Quads" behind her. "I see you're feeling much better now."

Mars assumed where this was going and so hung her head. "Well, yeah... I"—but then Mars realized something else. She made the Ruin Maniac's day and fought Mira, both of which boosted her self-confidence and in general improved her mood. Mars realized that thinking of him would only bring her down. She didn't need that, for she wasn't dependent on him. "I've been seeing a doctor," Mars finally stated. "Dr. Silverstein is a medical genius, a godsend for pale-skinned suckers like me."

"Oh yeah, I can see that." Maylene nodded with the same smirk. "However, I can also see that it's time to lift the plank. I've been saving that exercise for the day of your recovery, and I'm glad it's finally come."

Mars couldn't deny—she was excited. "So, what shall it be? Will we have a Pokemon battle while working out?" She looked at Aura. "Will we wrestle with our own Pokemon? I bet you and Tyler do this every day."

Maylene crossed her arms on her chest. "We're going to Route 215. I want you to defeat my pupils, the 'Karate Quads', under the rain." She pointed at the sky, and Mars only now noticed how cloudy it was. "Let's go."

Aside from the rain, Mars and her Pokemon also had to deal with the cold autumn wind. The enemy Machokes weren't at all bothered by the weather, while Aura initially had problems. However, soon as she gained speed, the Yanmega left her opponents in dust—or, rather, mud. After congratulating Mars, Maylene ordered everyone to withdraw their Pokemon and run to her Gym.

They made it there, and Mars tried her best not to collapse. "Whew, that was... something."

Maylene presented her a reddish-brown CD. "The proof of your strength."

"Oh yeah, today IS my day." Mars put TM31 (Brick Break) in her bag and headed to the closest ring. "Hey, remember the time you ripped me a new one? How about a rematch?"

"Maria, be careful, there's a—"

Before she knew it, Mars fell into a hole _probably_ created by one of the punching bags. Thank god there were fat pillows, otherwise she'd be seeing Dr. Silverstein again.

Maylene looked at her from above. "Are you okay?"

"Never been more alive before," Mars replied with an "Okay" finger circle. _See? Just 'cause he's gone, doesn't mean you're over! You're strong!_

* * *

By 11:25 pm Lucas was still training. He and Stark kept standing under the powerful rain and the cold wind. Lucas couldn't stop—he had to make up for those six months. His clothes were soaking wet and heavy, and yet he gave Stark one more command, and the enemy Machop fainted.

They took down a few Policemen when their bodies started to give out.

"Seriously, kid, you better go to the closest Pokemon Center," the next Policeman said. "It's way past eleven, and you're hard to look at. Go get some sleep. We can fight tomorrow."

Lucas didn't reply, and his opponent sent out a Machoke with a sigh. Stark was about to faint, despite the abundance of water around him. "Brine!" Lucas wheezed, and Stark's Torrent helped him finish the job. "Nex—"

Lucas coughed and dropped to his knees as his vision blurred. However, even like this he didn't miss it when... Stark started to glow and grow. "EMPOOOOO!" the giant, black penguin-shaped Pokemon with hardened wings shouted.

"Okay... I think that's it..." Lucas muttered as his consciousness started to drift away. Stark—now an Empoleon—grabbed his trainer, and they headed for Pastoria. "After all I had to take... this is... most satisfying..." He coughed. "Thank you... Stark..."

* * *

Looks like Kelly Clarkson was right.

About Lucas losing to Barry, this is EXACTLY how my Pastoria match against him went down. He terminated me. He even learned to switch out his Pokemon, and we can all thank Wake for that.

In other news, I've finally watched _The Brain from Planet Arous_. The plot is simple as hell, but the brains look impressive. Time to start the second season of _The Outer Limits_! That 50's/60's sci-fi stuff is something, I'm telling you.


	16. 16: I've Tried My Best

Releasing three chapters this time. May do that again, but we'll see.

Yeah, Lucas, this is what happens when you think you're too hardcore for sunny weather. I know what it's like to be sick, and now you're gonna feel it too. Nice going, dumbass.

* * *

Lucas' training came at a price. He didn't give a Bidoof's ball about the cold—two weeks of medicine and physical activity would kick it out of his system. Having his mother berate him the following day, however, was a different story. She wasn't blatantly furious—her exasperation was cruelly subtle. His own Pokemon giving him looks during their conversation was even worse.

The upside was that Barry sat this one out, probably believing he—the very person who reprimanded Lucas for "slacking off"—had no say in this matter.

After changing into dry clothes and putting on a surgical mask, Lucas began working out. His usual walk in the park turned into pushing carts loaded with bricks. He felt weak and so resorted to pushing himself to offset his irritation. That helped, as did taking a hot shower. The second one felt like a sauna after a winter walk, and for a minute he wanted to stay in the bathroom forever.

He couldn't, and the fact that other people also needed it played a lesser role here. Lucas trained for a reason—to defeat Crasher Wake. But there was no chance in hell he'd win if that man's apprentice could decimate him.

That explained why Lucas was currently staring Barry down, despite the migraine. "I spent last night chasing cops for it."

Barry drew a Poke Ball. "Ya know, I've never been good at reasoning with people, so... let's go."

With a few loud coughs Lucas sent out Ross. Barry chose Scar, and on his first turn the Luxray went for Swagger. The opponent grew angry, and Lucas had to tell him to concentrate. After pulling himself together, the Flareon dived into Pastoria's dirt. With hours of digging under the cold rain behind him, Ross had no problem finding Scar... and launching what he thought of him in his face.

Barry's next fighter was Namor—the big, orange weasel wearing a yellow life vest. Lucas smiled at the prospect of putting the one who destroyed him last time out of commission. He went with Stark, and Barry shouted at the sight of the Empoleon. Nevertheless, he ordered his Floatzel to Crunch his opponent 'till he passed out, and Stark fought back with Metal Claw. Both Pokemon ended up with an abundance of scars, but it was the Empoleon who left the final one.

Stark and Banner—now a giant, green-and-brown tortoise with a tree growing on his shell—only got to exchange greetings before Lucas withdrew his fighter in favor of Whitney.

"...Are you serious?" Barry wondered. "Do you really expect such a frail Pokemon to survive our mighty Earthquake?"

 _Thank you for the TM, Miss Reina,_ Lucas thought before pointing at Banner. "Toxic!"

"Earthquake!"

None of his throat-scratching coughs could possibly quell Lucas' glee when Whitney's purple, bubbling orb splashed all over Banner. The Roselia copied her trainer's smirk before the mighty tremble overwhelmed her. She rose her red hand as Lucas withdrew her and sent out Rhodes.

The purple aura engulfed the enemy Torterra. Barry was shaking. "Leech Seed!"

Lucas rose his hand. "Fly." Dodging the seeds he got to know back in Eterna was the first thing Rhodes did before delivering a powerful dive. He and his trainer watched as Banner attempted to stand up. "Three, two"—Finally, the enemy Torterra crumbled—"one."

Barry threw the Poke Ball with his next fighter. "Lee, Reflect!" His Mr. Mime—a pink-and-blue, clown-like Pokemon—could only take so many Night Slashes from Matt, even with the barrier. "Okay, then here comes Thowra!"

Barry's Rapidash cried out as Lucas withdrew his Gliscor. "Wait, Thowra?"

This time Barry was the one who smirked. "What, didn't think I'd remember?"

Lucas sent out Stark. "Guess I was wrong about you. Aqua Jet!"

The Empoleon's scars became his undoing. Thowra the Rapidash survived two of his attacks, and he could barely move by the time his opponent launched a five-pointed star of fire at him. When that didn't work, Barry ordered one Flame Wheel.

Lucas replaced an unconscious Stark with a still fired-up Ross. "Stark fought for us, so make it count! Dig!"

Barry sighed—fire in the hole would only make the Flareon stronger. Thowra managed to dodge Ross a few times, but those two Aqua Jets wore the Rapidash down. He joined Scar as a victim of the underground conspiracy.

Barry sighed once again and threw his last Poke Ball. "Patchy, Double Team."

Rhodes wasted no time putting the enemy Chatot out. Lucas even believed he went too far by ordering a Close Combat attack. _Talk about overkill,_ he thought. Nevertheless, he was satisfied. Now his headaches and coughs felt a little less like a burden.

Barry dropped to his knees, and a stream of apologies devoured his rival like a Hyper Beam attack. Barry was loud, his speech was hard to unscramble at times, but he ultimately meant every word.

Lucas stopped him when he was about to mention _her_. "I forgive you, so stand up, and"—he let out a few violent coughs—"let's go. Our Pokemon are beat."

Soon the two of them were patching their encapsulated friends up. Dealing with bandages, potions and other medicine cheered Lucas up, and his Pokemon noticed that. "You fought well, everyone. Now you can at least scratch someone from Wake's team."

Most of his Pokemon sighed, while Whitney teared up. Happy as they were about having such a caring trainer, they certainly would prefer it if he didn't pull something like that rainy night again.

* * *

Small exchanges between grunts were nothing new, but what Mars overheard in the cafeteria was anything but trivial.

"...So, it's finally heading to Pastoria." Sigh. "I swear, he better shut up after that, otherwise I'll personally shove his head into a bucket of paint."

"Commander Charon said they had to examine every inch of the Galactic Bomb to make sure it wouldn't go off by accident."

"Did it _really_ have to take so long though? We finished that thing two days ago! Couldn't they calm down _without_ those additional checks?"

"Dude, we're talking 100 inches in length, 60 inches in diameter and 8,000 pounds in weight! One wrong move, and our HQ is history! OF COURSE it requires extra-caution!"

"Fine, fine, ouch, my ears!"

Mars' face ashed as she blocked her mouth from screaming. Part of her appetite just died.

"If it's as powerful as we're told, we should attack the Three Lakes soon after that test," the second grunt assured his partner.

"Oh, I can't wait to see those pathetic Magikarps helplessly flop around!"

Without even finishing her meal, Mars headed to Cyrus' office. She could tell those grunts off, but memories of the Valley Windworks wouldn't let her. Puzzled like a life-size Sinnoh map jigsaw, she once again turned into a small, cold surveillance camera. Seeing Cyrus startled her, and his demolishing glare choked any will she had for reporting her subordinates.

Lucas the Salesman dropped an apple on the bowl of a food scale of her mind, and now the hand was swinging right and left.

* * *

Speaking of Lucas, he knew the Gym trainers kept quiet out of politeness only. The reality was that they'd rather not fight or even deal with him until he stopped coughing up the consequences of his training. Yet there he was, making his way to Crasher Wake, whether they liked it or not.

On the other hand, he quickly figured the local puzzle out. After a few minutes of treading bridges and jumping on buttons, he looked at his opponent standing by the opposite side of a huge, swimming wooden plank. It looked big and sturdy enough to support the Gym Leader's weight, otherwise the famed wrestler would have a hard time taking and leaving his post.

Crasher Wake looked almost as happy as he did in Veilstone. "Welcome to the Pastoria Gym! People don't challenge me too often, but when they do, I leave them absolutely stunned!" He spread his arms and proceeded to flex them. "You best be ready for my team, toughened up by stormy, white waters! The kid who challenged me last time said you went through harsh training yourself!"

Lucas noticed he was hunched over and so punched himself in the spine before straightening up. His head started to ache, but a small squint was the only sign of attention he gave it. "Barry destroyed me once." He lifted his right hand and bent his fingers. "So I left, bulked up, returned and destroyed him back." He balled it into a fist to illustrate his point. "Now's your turn."

Wake sighed. "...Remember what I told you about having fun during a battle? Seriously, that attitude of yours is gonna suck all the joy out of our match."

"Save it. I'm only here for the ba—"

"Master Wake, show him how it's done!" Barry shouted from the audience stand. "Show him everything you've taught me!"

Wake's palm covered his face as he shook his head. "I swear, that kid doesn't get it..."

Lucas was heartened by that statement, which startled him. It wasn't that he forgot about Dawn, but that she wasn't there to attend his "Barry can be a pain in the ass" meeting. Unconsciously, he was still angry with his rival, and hearing that someone else had a beef with him was... pleasing.

After a groan the Gym Leader of Pastoria was looking at his opponent again, not as enthusiastic as before. Either Barry was extra persistent with him or Professor Rowan much tougher emotionally than Wake. Both options were realistic, but Lucas ruthlessly rejected the latter in favor of the former.

Feeling partially responsible for his spoiled mood, Lucas forced out a smile and even lowered his mask so that Wake could see it. "I've changed my mind," he stated before covering his mouth again. "Show me what it means to have fun in battle."

It worked. After flexing his arms some more, Wake smiled and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Now that's more like it! Let's get it done, Randy!" A Gyarados—a giant, blue, Chinese-type dragon—materialized to the right from Lucas' perspective. The Atrocious Pokemon then jumped into the air and dived at the opposite side, splashing everyone with water.

Lucas was about to make a biting remark, but then he heard and felt Wake's loud laugh. Mood improved considerably. "Damn, that coat was new!" Smiling, he sent out Matt. "Screw type advantages! Matt, Night Slash!"

"Brine!"

Matt managed to dodge numerous water shots and even landed a few cuts before Randy's salty water finally reached him. He landed near a Sailor Lucas fought while solving the puzzle. One more Brine put Matt away. "Not bad," Lucas admitted with a smirk. Rhodes replaced Matt on the battlefield.

"Swagger."

"Rhodes, lie back, think of our journey... then use Return!"

In the end, all Randy's taunts and tongue-swinging accomplished was earning the Gyarados a good beating. Rhodes looked alive amidst finishing Matt's work, and that made Lucas feel even better. He almost wanted to jump after his Staraptor and hug him, but quickly remembered the unpleasant chatter with his mother.

"Crack him up, Sheamus!"

Lucas knew now how Namor got so strong. "Close Combat!"

"Ice Fang."

Lucas was shocked when Rhodes not only survived such a powerful attack, but also gave the Floatzel a couple of bruises and even a black eye. However, Sheamus managed to recover right as Lucas prepared to order another beating.

"Aqua Jet!"

If Barry could do that, so could Lucas. "Rhodes, come back." The Staraptor disappeared, causing Sheamus to dive to avoid hitting the wall behind Wake. Stark the Empoleon took Rhodes' place. "Metal Claw."

Wake laughed. "Aqua Jet!"

Lucas actually had a throat laugh this time. It was like Stark vs. Namor all over again—two Pokemon kept spamming each other. It even ended in the same fashion—something Lucas found amusing.

"I may only have one Pokemon left... but THIS is where it gets exciting!" Wake threw his final Poke Ball. "Am I right... John?!" A Quagsire—a light-blue, bipedal amphibian with a dark fin—clapped his hands soon after materializing on the plank between Lucas and Wake. "Ice Beam on his legs!"

"Stark, you're gonna hate me for this, but..." Lucas said, barely suppressing a laugh, "I want you to spin." Stark dodged the first attack, gave his trainer a confused look, but then started spinning like a peg-top. "Whirlwind him!"

"Dive and use Mud Bomb!"

After reaching the plank, Stark paused, and now his head was spinning. John's attack sent him underwater, but soon they both resurfaced.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dive!"

The Quagsire began freezing the waters of the Pastoria Gym, and soon ice connected all platforms. Tubers were sliding back and forth, while Fishermen were hugging their terrified Magikarps and Goldeens. John left a huge hole around himself, but it was getting smaller. Sure, liquid bodies were worse at transferring temperature than solid ones, but it didn't mean their ability to do so was nonexistent.

"Metal Claw!"

John jumped out of there, but Stark was faster. Lucas' Empoleon broke the ice and even scratched Wake's Quagsire. "Mud Bomb!" Wake commanded.

"Brine!"

Icy parts of the battlefield were now stained with mud, which meant more work for the Gym staff. To add insult to the injury, Stark's Brine reached John. The enemy Quagsire cringed, and with one final Peck, Lucas' Empoleon put him away.

"Ohoho, your friends are gonna be sooo salty!" Lucas remarked... before Stark used Brine on his head, causing him to erupt laughing. "Nice try!" he exclaimed in a half-mocking manner.

Wake spread his arms in the air. "Congratulations, Lucas! You've totally pulled me under... but I feel like a mighty river now that it's over." He carefully walked on the ice-coated plank and handed Lucas the round, gray-and-blue badge. "You've earned it for besting me... and for that laugh."

"Thank you, Mister Wake. I sure had a great time," Lucas stated upon accepting the Fen Badge. "Have you seen this? This tidal wave couldn't overwhelm me, now cou"—he saw that Barry wasn't there anymore and turned back to Wake. "It seems our match washed him away."

Wake crossed his arms on his chest and nodded with a smile. "Most likely."

And then the Gym door swung open. After slipping a few dozen times and knocking a few local trainers out of his way, Barry reached Lucas and Wake. He was mortified. "Lucas, Master Wake, you gotta come with me real quick!"

After a few coughs Lucas groaned with annoyance. "What is it **this** time?"

"Th-there's a Team Galactic helicopter approaching Pastoria!"

On second thought, Lucas took that back. "Mister Wake, we better go check this out."

Wake nodded as the trio left the half-frozen Gym to see what Team Galactic was up to. Sure enough, they spotted a gray helicopter both Twinleaf Town trainers knew too well.

Lucas couldn't help gulping at the sight of the grunt that "greeted" him in Pastoria. He felt there was a risk of his connection to _her_ getting exposed, and with a Gym Leader around it spelled trouble. The crazed expression that grunt was wearing made it even worse.

Then came a loud, simultaneously splashing and bubbling noise. The helicopter dropped something on the Great Marsh.

After taking a closer look Lucas realized the guy was holding a button.

"It's finally here!" The Galactic Grunt's voice was dripping with relief one had after taking a huge dump. "It's finally here!" he repeated before pressing the button.

The explosion thundered through the air, causing the trio to pale. No longer consumed by fear for his safety, Lucas realized what happened. The sound and the smoke cloud that followed dragged him to reality, and the reality he thought was that many Pokemon got hurt—maybe even killed.

"Whoooo! I need to check this out and report to the headquarters!" the grunt exclaimed and headed inside the Great Marsh lobby. He came back even more joyous. "Fantastic! Simply phenomenal!"

The trio ran up to him, with Wake cracking his fingers. "YOU! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE WHIRL ISLANDS HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I've just exploded a Galactic Bomb, and lemme tell you, I'm having a BLAST right now!" the grunt replied. His eyes—hell, his entire body was twitching in ecstasy. "I've sacrificed this joint for Team Galactic's ultimate goal!" He ran eastwards, knocked a guy off his bike and took it. "Sorry, gotta notify the Boss of the results! So long, daft codger! Oh, and by the way, get a better mask!"

After the grunt left, Wake stomped the ground. "'This joint'?! How DARES he call the Great Marsh a 'joint'?!" He turned to Lucas and Barry soon as he walked through the door. "First, you DO NOT follow me! Second, you DO NOT let anyone in!"

He ran inside, and Barry ran up to the door and stood tall like a guard. "Lucas, I'mma help Master Wake by blocking the entrance! You go and—"

"...And beat that asshole senseless? Gladly," Lucas muttered and ran towards the Pokemon Center. Having entrusted the nurses with Matt, he unfastened the anti-thief belt and rode eastward, more than ever assured of Team Galactic's nonexistent principles and borders.

* * *

And the hand had finally stopped.

While still pretty much with Team Galactic, Mars ran for it. Keeping her disguise, she flew out of the warehouse like a Staraptor and dashed south.

Part of her wanted to give Lucas a finger for "breaking up" with her so abruptly, but another part of her wanted to apologize for the detriment she subjected him to. A smile—not a gentle or merciful one, but a confident and violent (?) smirk—grew on her face when she reached the intersection.

She shot through it like a launched missile and quickly made her way to Hotel Grand Lake. What stopped her was a woman complaining about losing her key. Mars couldn't help but answer the call. "Good day, Ma'am! What's eating you?"

"I lost my Suite Key and can't get in my cottage." The woman groaned in frustration. "I swear, I had it when I entered the reception... Where is it?"

"Okay, one Suite Key's on the way!"

Mars ran south and started scrutinizing the territory around the reception. A shiny piece of metal caught her eye, summoning a grin on her face. "Jackpot!" she exclaimed and snatched it off the ground. The woman stuck outside of her cottage smiled warmly once Mars returned and flashed the key. "Is this the one?"

"Yes, it IS the one!" the woman exclaimed. "Thank you SO much!"

"No biggie! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to—"

From the distance came a thundering noise. The two of them shot their visions westward, and the smoke soon started coming from behind the trees. The woman's jaw dropped. So did Mars', but her teeth rows came back together almost immediately.

"Oh my! W-was that an explosion?!" the cottage woman asked.

Mars stomped the ground. Was she to wear her uniform at that moment, the heel of her boot would crack the solid rock beneath her. "MOTHERFUCKER!" she exclaimed. "N-no need for rewards, Ma'am! Just another deed to make this world better!"

After four sets of stairs Mars entered the reception that woman was talking about, and through the door on the opposite side cycled... a grunt. He paused and started panting.

"Wheeeee! Today we blasted that swamp, and tomorrow we're gonna take on the Three Lakes! Probably!" he exclaimed. "That is, unless they decide to run _more_ tests!" His adrenaline rush wore off a bit, allowing him to notice Mars. "Oh, Commander Mars, you should've SEEN it!"

Mars' face went creepily blank. "So that was you, huh...?"

"I had to wait TWO TORTUROUS DAYS to test our precious Galactic Bomb! I was on my way to the headquarters, planning to report everything to the Boss, but since you're here, you'll be the first to know how much damage it caused!"

He proceeded to explain the casualties, the sound of the explosion and what became of the Great Marsh as a result.

Mars grit her teeth. If it weren't for those six months of Maylene Therapy, she would bash him for his tone alone. She knew a lot of grunts were jerks—she admitted as much in front of _him_ —but this one dashed over the line and stuck a finger to those who stayed.

"To sum it up, that thing is strong enough for us to take on the Lake Guardians! But I _certainly_ won't mind if the Boss decides to run additional tests!" He took a breath break, still visibly excited. "So now you know everything, Commander Mars. However, I'd like to make that report myself, so can I ask you to, as they say, refrain from spoilers?"

Mars surprised herself by how calm she sounded. "I fear I can't help you there." However, soon after that statement she began cracking fingers. "I fear you're not going anywhere..."

Shocked, the grunt dropped his bike and started backing away from her. "C-Commander Ma—"

One swift punch to the jaw later he was on the vehicle—a deliberate turn of events on Mars' part. "Good grief. You just had to dig your own grave even deeper, didn't you?" She pinned him down, pressing his torso towards the frame of his bike. Mars glared at the receptionist. "Back off, man! This is personal!"

The receptionist looked nervous, but obliged nonetheless.

Mars turned back to the grunt. "Asshole! After everything you've done to me, I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

This time she punched him in the face, and he screamed as if she broke his nose.

* * *

Lucas wouldn't slow down, no matter how many people he scared, how many rocks he bumped into or how hot his lungs were burning. The only voluntary pause he made was when he encountered... Looker.

"Once again we meet," Looker stated.

"Oh great, you again," Lucas muttered. "Lemme guess—it was that explosion?"

"Correct you are, and si—"

"Bla bla bla, just hop on already! We can still catch the bitch who caused it!"

Looker took the backseat of Lucas' bike, annoyed by that interruption. "Right... let's go!"

They reached the Hotel Grand Lake reception in seconds, but when they entered, the world around them slowed down. After the Galactic Bomb and the things that guy said, Lucas wasn't ready to see him pinned down... by his own Commander.

Both members of Team Galactic noticed them, and Mars stood up, lifting the grunt in the process. "Long time no see... _Lucas_. And what's this? You brought Officer Creepy with you."

Lucas and Looker hopped off the former's bike. The latter was probably looking for a trap of sorts, while the former was just lost. "First, I'd rather not be called that," Looker said after finding nothing. "Second, the meaning of this play, what is it?"

"This isn't a play. If anything, you should be thanking me for apprehending the culprit of the Great Marsh explosion."

Looker joined Lucas in his inability to say anything.

"Look," Mars said and kicked her victim, "just take that loser and interrogate him to your heart's content. You sure give off the impression of a guy who does that as a hobby."

"Very well..." Looker muttered before handcuffing the Galactic Grunt who pressed the button. "Scarlett, was it? On behalf of the International Police, I... thank you for your cooperation."

Soon they were alone with the receptionist. Lucas finished processing what he just witnessed. The part of his consciousness that was concerned for Mars reemerged, almost causing him to panic. He was about to lash out, but still had enough will to hold himself back.

Ignoring him, Mars ran north.

Lucas wanted to let her eat it. He tried to convince himself he wasn't responsible for her decision. But he was, in a way. The "caring" part of him won over the rest of his mind, forcing him to grab his bike and drive after her. Two sets of stairs later he saw her waving goodbye to a blond woman who then walked into her bungalow.

Cycling like crazy, he caught up with Mars after she walked downstairs, in the middle of a field not too far from Lake Valor. He got in her way and dropped his bike, no longer willing to keep it cool. "What the HELL were you thinking?!" he exclaimed. "You've just attacked and sent one of your own to jail, and for what?!"

Mars rolled her eyes, which riled him up even more.

"Idiot, don't you understand _he_ won't let that slide?! It's _so_ obvious that _he_ ordered this attack, and here you are, jamming up his schemes! Wake up, you've dedicated yourself to this man, and now you're—"

The slap hurt and came at an alarming speed, so Lucas had no idea how he kept his balance. What he did know, however, was the fact that a hard five from Mars restored some of his ability to think rationally.

Mars exhaled with pleasure. "Much better."

"M-Mars..."

"Okay, real talk, stop being such a Knucklehead McSpazatron. What makes you think Cyrus is responsible for that attack?" She hid her hands behind her back. "Care to explain yourself _without_ being annoying?"

"I think I can... You see—"

"My my, if it isn't Mercury," someone interrupted him. Lucas turned around and saw Cynthia walking towards them. "It's been six months. How many badges have you collected?"

"Five. How about you?"

"Well, originally, I wanted to study Lake Valor, but it's currently off-limits."

"Oh, so those clowns with cameras are still there? Let's see who wins in this willpower contest. If I were them though, I'd venture into Azelf's cave, instead of scaring visitors. What they're doing is counterproductive."

"Pretty much," Cynthia agreed. "Oh right, before I forg—"

"Lucas!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Its source arrived shortly. "Everything's fine! The goon who caused that explosion is under arrest, nobody got killed, and—Oh, what the hell?" Barry noticed Mars standing beside his rival. "Don't tell me... You again? Haven't you done enough already? I thought Lucas broke up with you after the whole Zagami Hotel thing!"

Hesitant, Lucas looked at Mars, prompting her to cross her arms on her chest. He'd done it now. She could've helped that grunt avoid capture. She could've delivered the damage report in his stead. Yet she didn't, and it was all his fault. He pushed her cart down the slope and ran, trying to dismiss her from his mind.

After a minute of self-deprecation Lucas decided to own up to that miscalculation—he wasn't even sure if it really was a miscalculation. "Asshole..." he muttered. "That's right, that's all I was—an asshole." He lowered his mask, reasoning his face would help get his point across. "The Zagami Hotel was killing me, and when Maria offered a helping hand, I rejected it like a brat. Then, instead of apologizing, I've spent the rest of last summer neglecting her! Granted, I did apologize in the end, but... but I was still a huge dick!"

Mars' arms hung on her shoulders as her expression softened.

"Maria, I'll... appreciate your forgiveness... but I feel undeserving of a second cha—"

Mars squeezed the hell out of him, forcing him to lift his mask back up. After such a passionate apology, the last thing Lucas wanted was infecting her. He felt awkward in her embrace, and even after she released him, he couldn't help being afraid to look into others' eyes.

"Fine, I'm glad you've made up," Barry muttered unconvincingly. "Anyway, those Team Galactic goons gotta answer for the Great Marsh! I'll rip 'em a new one next time we meet!"

"Rip 'em two!" Mars exclaimed. "Anyone who hurts and kills Pokemon for kicks is sick!"

Lucas gulped, startled by the warmth in his chest. For a result of his half-assed encouragements, it sounded and felt too genuine. To his surprise, he no longer wished to undo the aftermath of his influence. At all. Simultaneously, he felt even more guilty for turning his back on Mars in Veilstone.

As it hit him, he started coughing like crazy, and his lungs were burning hotter than during his bike ride with Looker. It became difficult to breathe. He almost lost consciousness, but regained strength soon after his coughing fit died down.

This scared Mars. "Lucas, are you okay?!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Lucas!" His tears said it all, and Mars hugged him again. "I forgive you..."

"Thank you..." he replied and wiped his face dry. "Thank you..."

"Okay, I think you'll be fine without _me_ here," Barry stated and cycled up north. "Take care."

Cynthia spoke after he disappeared. "Lucas, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I mean, that's all I ever do. Shooing out Starlies, apprehending creeps... Damn, I'm a walking service machine."

Mars giggled.

"So, what is it?"

Cynthia pulled out a yellow sack with brown, round pills. "There's a group of Psyducks by the Route 210 cafe. I need you to take this medicine and cure them of their headaches."

Mars grabbed her head. "Boy, do _I_ know how they feel..."

Lucas accepted the sack and put it in his bag. "I must've missed them when Maria and I were training there. Don't worry though, I'm going to go there and"—a coughing fit cut him off. "Arceus damn it..." he muttered after it subsided.

"Oh, by the way, Miss Champion?" Mars gained Cynthia's attention. "I'm sorry for glaring at you back in Hearthome."

This gave Cynthia a good laugh. "I'm surprised you still remember that," she stated. "It's fine. I was just worried about your... attraction to that man."

Mars nodded.

"I've been knowing him for years, so I suggest you stay cautious around him. He may... disappoint you one day."

"We'll see about that," Mars muttered. "Anyway, rest easy. We'll take care of those Psyducks."

"Thank you in advance."

Like Barry, Cynthia went north, finally letting Lucas explain himself. "Okay, Mars, remember how I invaded your headquarters?"

Mars nodded.

"Well, when we finally met face to face, his stone-cold glare almost destroyed me. I was afraid to look Cyrus in the eyes, and I'd rather not do that again. Your boss... ahem... gave off the impression of a ruthless man. I've tried to sever my ties with you... because I thought that if we grew too close... he'd..."

"...Kill me?"

"Exactly! Even Maylene's self-defense lessons wouldn't save you. He's got Pokemon, and I'm sure they're much tougher than yours. I was worried..."

He didn't expect Mars to laugh. "Seriously? That's it? Okay, him forcing you not to talk to me may have been too harsh, but for him to kill me?" She arrogantly rose her head. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

With an angry growl Lucas went south, the sound of her laughter riling him up.

Mars caught up with him near the blond woman's bungalow. "H-hey, wait up!" she exclaimed, no longer laughing. "Okay, he may have left a bad first impression, but I assure you, he's not as evil as you and the Champion think he is." Mars wasn't glancing around or shaking—she actually believed that. "You know, the grunts may be obedient for the most part, but some do act on their own. I'm telling you, Cyrus didn't order that attack, and even if he did, the grunts messed with his directions by choosing the Great Marsh."

Lucas sighed. "It better be true, Mars... Anyway, we gotta heal those Psy"—he swore those coughing fits would be the end of him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere like this." Mars grabbed his shoulders, entering her "Strict Mother" mode. Last time she acted that way in Veilstone. "First, we're gonna nurse you back to health. It's gonna take long, so I'll cure those Psyducks myself. I've got enough experience with medicine alright."

Lucas lowered his head, unable... no, unwilling to argue with her. His current condition was confusing, and the time they spent cycling back to the Pokemon Center just wasn't enough for him to piece it together. He was going to spend a few days, maybe even weeks, by her side, and for some reason, that prospect... cheered him up.

 _My friggin' head..._

* * *

Damn, writing about Mars bitch-slapping Lucas was satisfying!

Much like Barry's victory in the previous chapter, this fight against him is based on my _Platinum_ experience. He decimates me, I decimate him.

Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to FGHKKK100 from YouTube. His AMVs introduced me to "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney. I wrote moments of Lucas "feeling it" to that song, and I encourage you to listen to that admittedly corny tune while reading those.


	17. 17: Planet of the Haunters

February _Spring on Mars_ update, part two.

I was sick while writing everything prior to the Amity Square episode, so I got kind of stuck. For some reason, reading King's _Firestarter_ helped me continue, which is nice.

As always, read, review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Throughout their trip back to Pastoria, Mars could neither forget nor ignore Lucas' claims regarding Cyrus. Thus, after Lucas finally collapsed on his Pokemon Center bed, she flew to Veilstone for answers. Confused grunts were questioning her like a bunch of paparazzi, with her dropping "No comment" bombs like a politician.

"Well?" Jupiter asked. "Did you have fun?"

Mars kept going, ruthlessly disregarding every word thrown her way.

Saturn stopped her near three warp panels at the end of the long hall. "Commander Mars, where have you been? Why hasn't #93 returned?"

Her glare wouldn't scare him, she knew it, but tried it all the same. "Out of my way. I need to speak to Master Cyrus."

"Commander Mars, explain what happened in Pastoria! That is an order!"

She caught herself fingernailing her palms. "I've got no time for your shallowness, Saturn, so I'm only gonna say this once..." She squeezed his shoulders, with him dumbly staring back at her. "Kindly... fuck off!" Mars then pushed him aside and went to the warp panel on the left.

Frustrated, she expected both metal doors to just slide out of her way. That didn't happen, but instead of sicking Aura on them, Mars simply asked Cyrus to open up. After complimenting herself, she approached his table.

Her boss was typing something, considerably less irate than prior to the incident. "What seems to be a problem, Commander Mars?"

Even with the golden "G" under her chair, Mars knew she wasn't speaking on behalf of everyone involved in the bombing. "What is the meaning of this, Master Cyrus? Where did that Galactic Bomb come from? Who issued an order for the Great Marsh attack?"

Upon closing his laptop, Cyrus gave her more of what he did earlier. "I've ordered the Great Marsh attack, and the bomb was built with the money we've earned. Allow me to congratulate you, Commander Mars, for helping us accumulate the required sum sooner than I've anticipated."

Mars grabbed her head out of guilt and disbelief. "What the hell are we doing...?"

Cyrus was unfazed. "I see no need to remind you of our goal, Commander Mars."

Mars stood up and slammed the table. "This is too much! I can understand extorting information and stealing electricity, but... the bomb? What the hell's with that? How are we working towards a better world by blowing up a rare Pokemon preservation area?!"

The way Cyrus' glare worsened startled her, if only for a moment. "Commander Mars, for our goal we require the Lake Guardians, and Galactic Bombs will help us capture them! The Great Marsh attack was supposed to be a test of their effectiveness!" He paused. "I hope #93 at least reported the results to you... before you allowed that spy to arrest him." He walked to the right before glancing at her just as menacingly. "You've done a lot for the team, Commander Mars, but this... was a huge hit to our trust."

Lucas' words about her dedication echoed as her sense of moral superiority crumbled. Her subconsciousness swept it under the rug, letting the guilt back in.

"You don't seem willing to do your job anymore, and I find it saddening." He looked genuinely upset. "Perhaps... it's time for you to resign."

That thought pierced Mars like a Horn Drill attack. As guilty as she felt about her misdeeds, she dreaded leaving Team Galactic. Cyrus would keep her safe even outside of it, sure, but her absence would give Jupiter a chance to get too close to him, and Mars couldn't have that. In the end, she refused to let go of what he did to her in her time of need.

So she sat down again. "I'm aware that my actions against #93 hindered our plans, and I won't make any excuses." The sight of his smile relieved her. "As for the Great Marsh, you are correct, sir. #93 did share the details of the bombing."

Cyrus returned to his seat as well. "I'm listening."

She tried to quote that grunt word for word and was actually able to keep a straight face throughout the explanation. Part of her was in agony, but she believed a bit of time alone would fix it.

Once she was done, Cyrus nodded. "It's powerful indeed. However, it may not be enough, so additional tests are in order. We shall increase its destructive power, too."

Mars sharply exhaled in her mind. "As you wish..."

Cyrus looked frustrated again. "Charlene, remember what I told you about that Lucas Mercury of yours? It seems that I was right after all. He's a bad influence, and I still think you should distance yourself from him."

An idea hit Mars like a whirlwind. All the pieces fell into place by themselves, so she only had to say it. "Yeah, about that... Master Cyrus, I can get him to join Team Galactic."

She bet that for a moment Cyrus looked surprised. "Explain."

"Remember the Zagami Hotel situation? Basically, it was the outcome of his own foolishness, and while he lived through it, it left him... unstable? Not sure how to put it better, but regardless, he's beginning to doubt himself."

Cyrus nodded with interest.

"We met soon after the bombing, and he looked lost. Plus, he tried training his Pokemon under the cold rain, and while that did make him strong enough to defeat Crasher Wake, he also got sick." She took a deep breath, assured Cyrus would at least consider her plan. "The point is, I can help him change his mind about us while taking care of his health. Give me a few weeks—his disease seems like a tough one."

Cyrus clasped his hands in judgment. Soon the response was ready. "I find it difficult to believe that this brat will compromise his value system... but the logic behind your idea is... quite solid. Very well, I shall give you a chance. However, in return, I expect you not to interfere with any other Galactic Bomb tests. Is that clear?"

That soured Mars, even if she didn't show it. "Yes, sir."

But of course, Cyrus caught on anyway. "If it helps, I won't target the Great Marsh or any other rare Pokemon preserves ever again. Is that fine with you?"

Mars nodded and stood up. "I shall be going now. Again, I won't be a hindrance."

"Good to know. Dismissed."

One teleportation later she was running through the hall. There was one more issue she had to address before taking on Lucas' sickness.

* * *

Saturn used the left warp panel soon after Mars left. "Master Cyrus, excuse me for asking, but... do you _still_ find Commander Mars competent and deserving of the salary she gets? Even after that stunt?"

"Good question... I fear that brat Mercury may have won Commander Mars over."

This got Saturn's hopes up, even though he knew it wouldn't last. "Are you going to fire her now?"

Sure enough, Cyrus shook his head. "Not really, she shared the details of the Galactic Bomb test herself. That, and she promised to... guide Mercury, get him to join our team, as she put it."

"But that's laughable! If she's so easily swayed in either direction, how can she hope to influence _anyone_?"

"Commander Saturn, you keep forgetting that Commander Mars contributed to the Team Galactic membership growth. Perhaps she _can_ do what she proposed."

Saturn groaned. "Right, right, of course, apologies."

Cyrus lowered his head. "Naturally, should she fail... I'll handle Mercury myself." He rose it back up. "Tell Charon to resume experimenting with the next bomb."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

For the first half of November, working out felt like lifting boulders. Lucas didn't experience any pain from putting more raw strength into each exercise, although that led to his body generating enough sweat for a Brine attack. Every day Mars made sure he spent enough time showering, and she wouldn't let him out of the bathroom too soon, unless someone else wanted to use it.

Mars revealed that the bombing was indeed ordered by Cyrus... right before explaining how she cured Psyducks by the Route 210 cafe. Her half-objective, half-emotional account almost made Lucas tear up. He refused to entertain the notion that Team Galactic's goal was worth it, and yet... he couldn't deny her kindness. Mars didn't look eager to discard her Commander status despite how much effort she put into healing him.

Lucas was at a loss, and he stayed there even as November 15 rolled around. Finally healthy again, he didn't sweat too much during his exercises, but still took a shower due to Mars staring him down. She really reminded him of his mother, even more so than in Veilstone.

Fresh and dressed up, he walked out of the bathroom and got greeted by Mars clapping his shoulders. "Aaaand you're good to go. Stay dry and healthy from now on, will ya?"

"Not sure about the former... but I won't ruin my health like that again." Lucas hid his hands behind his back. "Our conflicts and apologies aside, now I owe you one."

On the last four words Mars' head dropped—another sharp reminder of his "departure".

"Of course... you'd say that," she muttered. "Just like the rest of those poor suckers..."

Lucas had no idea where that came from, but he had neither time nor will to analyze it. "Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you, but you did help me out. Yes, I could just thank you and leave it at that, but... I don't want to." He put his hand on her head, index and middle fingers squeezing her red spike of hair. "Ask of me, whatever you wish... well, do try to stay reasonable, okay?"

Blushing made Mars look like a young adult about to reveal their embarrassing secret, which gave Lucas all sorts of ideas. Perhaps she used to be into teen pop prior to splitting up with her parents. Perhaps she still was into that stuff and found him reliable enough to entrust him with that secret.

Lucas wasn't disappointed when neither came true. "Take me for a bicycle ride," Mars requested... before giving him a terrifying grin. "It's been a while since our meeting in Eterna, so... I'd like to visit that place. Oh, and we're not using Route 212. No, we're riding ALL THE WAY back!"

Well, that was going to be a ride. They would get under the rain either way, but at least Route 215 wasn't a swamp. "As you wish. I wanted to get rid of the bike anyway. I believe Rhodes is strong enough to support my weight now."

"I know you're worried about getting exhausted. Well, I've got good news—we're gonna take a break in Hearthome. You'll get to rest your legs and spend some time with your Pokemon. Hell, you can even join Mira and I in... uh... hold on a sec." Mars pressed a few buttons, and Mira's greeting caused her to blush. "Mira, my friend and I are going to Eterna, but we'll stop in Hearthome to pay you a visit. What's your idea of a fun time?"

"Hmm... how about a tour through Amity Square?" Mira replied. "Mira would really like that."

"Good. See you there."

Lucas expected the ride to get tougher, but just couldn't resist. "Big Girl? Arceus, how many names do you have?"

Mars groaned playfully rather than out of genuine annoyance. "Four, and I'm not giving the last one away."

Finally outside of the Pokemon Center, the duo hopped on Lucas' bike and went east. With Mars' arms around him, he once again noted how her actions and Team Galactic's general attitude were at odds. By the time they passed Lake Valor though, he set aside trying to figure her out. It didn't matter to him what "bright" future Mars hoped to bring about under Cyrus—she was nice and friendly right now, and he would accompany her and Mira.

Too happy with his regained physical strength, Lucas cycled all the way to Hearthome.

Mira sighted them from a bench by the second fountain on the left side of the city. "Hooray! Big Girl is here!" she exclaimed, ran up to Mars and Lucas... and abruptly paused a few steps away from them. "Oh... Blue Bully is here too..."

Lucas looked at Mars without voicing his question, yet he still got the answer. "Her idea, not mine," she stated. "Lead the way, Mira."

In an instant Mira pulled out a Clefairy mask, put it on and threw up an index finger. "Follow me!"

Even such a short break after minutes of pushing pedals left its mark. Lucas was slogging behind Mira and Mars because his legs and his bike refused to cooperate. He kept falling, hopping back up and falling again.

Eventually Mars grew sick of it, enlisting two of Lucas' Pokemon to help him. With Stark carrying his trainer—just like after his fruitful training with disastrous consequences—and Rhodes dragging said trainer's bike, the company made it to the western entrance.

"Welcome to Amity Square," the receptionist said. "If you wish to take a stroll, you must have one cute Pokemon per person."

Mira sent out her Togekiss. "Okay, here's Mira's cute Pokemon! Let's go, Richie!"

The receptionist smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, young lady, but... your Pokemon is... how do I put it...? Well, it's more beautiful than cute, so... I can't let you in."

Mira hunched over in disappointment. "Whaaaaat?" She dropped to her knees. "Mira's out of luck then!"

Mars shrugged with a smile. "Can't help you there. None of my Pokemon are cute either."

Lucas and Stark sighed. "Tough luck," Lucas muttered. "Seems I'm empty-handed too."

The receptionist's eyes grew. "Oh, but you _do_ have a cute Pokemon! It's standing right beside you!"

The trio looked at Stark and exclaimed, "Whaaaaat?"

"Oh sweetie, you're so troublesome," someone's voice said. The source turned out to be Mira's mother accompanied by three Bunearies. She looked at the receptionist. "One cute Pokemon per person, right?"

The woman nodded.

"Let's go, everyone," Mira's mother commanded. "I'll show you this place."

Mira and Mars jumped in excitement. "Hooray!"

After putting his bike on the anti-thief belt, Lucas joined Mars, Mrs. Besant and her hyperactive daughter. They visited the Sinnoh Region model in the middle of the local pool, and the girls enacted the Wayward Cave episode. Aura and Apollo were playfully hitting Mrs. Besant's Bunearies, with the Rabbit Pokemon retaliating just as innocently.

Next everyone went to the rock huts. Mira was the first to teleport, and soon the group scattered around the park. Mars somehow wound up at the top of the northern hill and even dared Lucas and Mira to try and reach her. When they didn't, she tried to rejoin them... and got a little lost. They met all sorts of people while trying to come back together, which was lots of fun.

Lucas spent the rest of their stay on the bench by the fountain. His legs were burning, and Mars agreed he wouldn't be able to push the pedals for a while. Having locals constantly squee over Stark's supposed adorableness was awkward, but he got used to it. He even let a few kids hug his Empoleon and had a good laugh watching him blush.

The group left Amity Square, with Mira enthusiastically waving goodbye to the receptionist. By then Lucas' legs recovered, so after a warm farewell he and Mars hopped on and cycled westward.

"This is where I met Saturn," Lucas said inside the Mt. Coronet section that separated Routes 207 and 208. "I can't believe I thought _he_ was Cyrus."

"Really? Ha! Saturn is nothing like him!" Mars declared. "While Cyrus has powerful and... eh... intimidating presence, Saturn is a one-dimensional, greedy jerk."

"Hearing that from you makes me wanna punch his face."

Mars giggled as they exited Mt. Coronet and turned north. Lucas paused, certainly NOT looking forward to riding up the Cycling Road.

"Well? What's wrong?"

"This place... so many painful memories..."

Mars tightened her grip around his torso. "You're not alone this time. And besides, you're getting rid of the bike, so this is your last ride here."

Lucas squeezed the handlebar. "Alright!"

Ascending was much tougher than sliding down, but at least it prevented him from bumping into anyone. When it came to remembering people who gave him annoyed glances, his memory was almost as good as that of an average Alakazam. By 4:00 pm they made it to Eterna, and Lucas was quick to return the bike to Rad Rickshaw.

To the bicycle shop boy's questions Lucas had one response. "Rhodes."

Mars didn't join him when he was handing over his vehicle, and he wondered why she picked Eterna in the first place. His gut reminded him of a certain malicious citizen of this place, warned him to stay prepared.

And speak of the devil. "Oh no, not you two again!" Larmica exclaimed. They noticed her by the entrance to the Pokemon Center. "Thanks for an earful I got from my parents! _Real_ nice job destroying my reputation in Hearthome!" She sharply exhaled. "I swear, one day I'll bury you alive... just you wait..."

After a short silence Mars smiled at Lucas. "Thank you, Lucas, I've had my fun during our ride."

He was pleasantly surprised she didn't seem to acknowledge Larmica's threat. "So, where are we going next?"

"Hmm... how about the Eterna Archive? I feel like reading."

Lucas went to the Pokemon Center, with Mars following him and Larmica glaring at both of them. "Sure, but we better feed our Pokemon first."

Mars nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Oh, by the way, remember my battle against Jupiter?"

After several minutes of feeding their Pokemon and playing with them, the duo went to the Archive. Lucas was surprised to find even the oldest manuscripts in good condition. He was pretty sure Team Galactic vandalized them during that operation.

Mars smiling didn't ease his doubts one bit. "I never got to thank you for kicking her ass," she stated. "Although she can't get under my skin anymore, back then knowing that you owned her delighted me. It felt especially good because at the time I... didn't think much of you."

"Understandable, really," Lucas replied, not insulted in the least. "I _was_ kind of an asshole then."

Mars blushed. "Though now that I look back at our Valley Windworks encounter... I kind of miss your audacity."

Lucas looked at her like she was a Legendary Pokemon. "F-for real?"

Mars grinned from ear to ear and shook his shoulders. "You're so cold and dry! How come that match against Crasher Wake did nothing to you?" Soon she smiled with the maturity that really made Lucas think. "Knock it off, will you? The image of a brooding young man doesn't suit you."

Lucas walked from one end of the corridor to the other a few times... before smirking at Mars. It felt awkward, but she asked for it, so he had to give it his all. "You looked dangerous when you pinned that guy to the bike he stole. While I don't envy him now that he's arrested... this whole thing makes me wonder—how would I feel in his shoes? Terrified? Thrilled?" He did a small throat laugh and playfully glanced at her. "One can only guess."

That got a chuckle out of Mars. "That's better."

With Lucas' gloomy attitude on its way down, they spent hours reading stories of Legendary Pokemon, with Mars taking particular interest in the Lake Guardians. She reread "A Horrific Myth" several times in a row and quickly figured out that one of the "Sinnoh Myths" was about Mesprit. Lucas recalled her angry rants from all the way back, but chose not to spoil her mood.

They finished by 8:00 pm. The sun was setting, and both of them needed a rest, especially Lucas. However, it looked like Larmica never left her watch. So much for a night of sweet dreams.

"You! What have you done to the Gym Leader?!" she exclaimed. "Where did you hide her?!"

"Relax, Larry, we've been at the Archive this whole time," Lucas pointed out. "If the great Gardenia wanted to grace the building with her presence, we'd know."

Mars spotted a grumpy Bug Catcher by the white fence and ran up to him. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Gym Leader Gardenia. She seems to have disappeared. Do you know where she went?"

"I do, actually," the boy replied. "Last time I saw her, she was on her way to the Eterna Forest. I would go and look for her... but my Pokemon are still beat... after losing to hers..."

She thanked him and ran westward, prompting Lucas to sigh happily. Larmica's anger amused him. "She's so precious," he stated before running after Mars.

* * *

Each of them had five Pokemon. If Gardenia got in trouble—and part of him really believed that for some reason—Lucas and Mars wouldn't give it a fighting chance. What neither of them saw coming was her standing by a fence, seemingly entranced. They looked at each other, as if asking who would speak first. Mars shook her head in Gardenia's direction, silently voicing her choice.

Lucas gladly obliged. "What's wrong, can't see the forest for the trees?"

Gardenia looked right with an un-smile wide enough to send an average person running. Lucas felt like she was about to attack and glanced at Mars to strike a battle pose.

However, instead of charging, Gardenia waved at them. "Oh, good evening."

Unballing their fists made them feel awkward, but Mars quickly found what to say. "The whole city's looking for you, Gym Leader Gardenia. What are you doing here?"

Gardenia placed tips of her index fingers together, moving them up and down in shame. "Well, after defeating the latest challenger, I needed to take a break. While walking around Eterna, I noticed a boy upset about his Pokemon running away. I agreed to look for it, but so far, no luck..." She suddenly clapped. "Now that you're here, however, I can check out... one more place."

She pointed to the right, causing Lucas and Mars to turn there. Up north stood the Old Chateau—the manor house shrouded in rumors, the centerpiece of many scary stories told by the people of Eterna. According to them, many of those who ventured there wound up traumatized.

Gardenia resumed her fingertip lifting. "You see, I would go there myself, but... the more the merrier, right? Together we'll definitely find that little rascal!"

While Lucas didn't deny that something horrible lived in the Old Chateau, he knew most of it was merely populated by Ghost-types. "So you couldn't go there alone? Really, I expected better from you."

Mars grabbed Gardenia's arm. "You took it upon yourself to help that boy, and now you're backing out? How irresponsible." She went up north, with the Gym Leader nervously trying to keep up. "Lucas, stay close—she may attempt to escape."

Lucas was laughing inside.

* * *

Mars swore such a place would be crawling with Ariadoses, but the interior of the _Old_ Chateau was anything but rundown. Floors and carpets were clean, two sets of stairs looked new, and the doors didn't have a scratch on them. What shocked her even more was when a butler approached them.

"Welcome to the manor," he spoke. "How can I help you?"

"Hooray, you're not a ghost!" Gardenia exclaimed, annoying Lucas and Mars. "I mean... we've come here to look for a missing Pokemon. We failed to find it in the Eterna Forest, so we thought it might be here."

"Oh, so _now_ we're a team," Lucas whispered into Mars' ear. "Look at her, explaining everything like she's in charge. She wouldn't even _be_ here without us."

It was highly uppity and crass of him, but Mars found it amusing anyway. She congratulated herself for helping Lucas regain some of his attitude. _You don't know what you have 'till it's gone._

Gardenia grabbed her thighs. "Okay, I suggest we start from... the dining hall!"

"As you wish. This way." The butler went past both sets of stairs and walked through a door, with Gardenia following him.

At that moment Mars heard a click behind her. She turned around, but the front door was the only thing worth mentioning here.

"You heard that too, right?" Lucas asked.

"That, and Gardenia's mood swing... something's off." Mars turned back to the dining hall entrance. For now the two of them were alone. "You know, after all my training under Maylene... I still find this place... unsettling."

Lucas sighed. "Maria, self-control doesn't imply you don't feel a thing—it means you can be objective under pressure. We feel stuff no matter what. All you did was getting better at keeping yourself in check."

"I guess... also, why did you use that name?"

"Because we're being watched."

Mars examined the space around them. "Wait, they have security cameras? Well, so much for an old-fashioned manor."

"I kinda doubt it... Anyway, let's go."

They entered the dining area. In the middle of it stood a long table full of berries, soup plates, sandwiches, rice balls and Snorlax knows what else. Mars sighed when Lucas wiped a drop of saliva that escaped his mouth, more so out of understanding than judgment. However, being hungry didn't prevent her from groaning at the sight of Gardenia eating.

Of course, the butler came up to them shortly. "You look exhausted. Please help yourselves."

Mars knew better though. "We're going to bed once we're finished here, and eating shortly before sleep is unhealthy. One night I was watching whilst eating popcorn. Next morning my stomach stung like a wound left by a Houndoom. Mommy eased the pain with medicine—one of the few good things that bitch actually did."

"While I've never experienced what Maria has, I believe her," Lucas stated. "I may be hungry after our little reading session, but I'm not gonna jeopardize my health."

The butler's calm expression didn't change. "As you wish. Feel free to examine the manor."

"You two go ahead," Gardenia said with her mouth full of Pinap Berries. "I'll join you in a minute."

She kept her word, but even by 9:00 pm the trio failed to find any Pokemon. All they got their hands on were a couple of expired Antidotes and a huge pot of honey.

Lucas removed the lid and sniffed the contains. "Damn, for something collected in 1999, this stuff is still fresh."

"Honey doesn't expire for a very long time if at all." Mars grabbed Gardenia's arm. "Now, we better head upstairs."

Mars picked the east for all three of them. Gardenia took her time to choose, while Lucas said there "was no difference". They entered a library, and in contrast with the dining and the main hall, it was dusty. The floor was cracked, and a Veilstone Gym flashback caused Mars to watch her step.

Lucas pointed at the bookshelves to the right. "Let's start from these."

Soon they were walking along seemingly endless rows of books, with Lucas occasionally asking if anyone was there. Mars was looking right and left when a note stuck between two novels caught her eye. She pulled it out and shouted to get Lucas' attention. All three of them examined the note—a single sentence with several characters missing.

"Som...hing so pecu...r shou... make off ...ith the mot..." Lucas read. "Okay, if I get it right, it's about something... stealing something else... and running away with it." He looked at Mars. "Got any ideas what those two things may be?"

Mars took a closer look. "Not really... but I do recognize this handwriting. Our _precious_ fat bastard sure has been busy."

Gardenia gazed at her in confusion.

"It's Charon—the scientist of Team Galactic."

Gardenia suddenly got pensive. "Charon? Oh yeah, Charon... Come to think of it, he DID mention that name..."

"He?" Lucas asked.

"Huh? Oh! You're right, what am I saying?" Gardenia blushed in embarrassment. "You, Mercury! I meant you! You did mention Charon to an International Police Officer, right? You know, the Valley Windworks Incident?"

Lucas quickly got to scratching the back of his head. Mars knew he felt awkward, while she got yet another reminder of her poor treatment not only of a middle-aged man, but of his daughter too. She saw Larmica's vicious frown from the Super Contest Hall.

It hurt, but now wasn't the time to wallow in regrets. Instead, Mars decided to light up the atmosphere. "Yeah, I remember that one. The media covered it, and my friend Mira Besant even called Lucas a hero... before he devolved into Blue Bully!"

Lucas blushed, trying to cover his face with his hat. The three of them laughed, and even though the missing Pokemon didn't show up, that didn't sour them. They headed to the western room on the second floor, expecting to find it here.

"Just as I thought." Lucas paused by the door to that room. "Maria, these aren't cameras. A large group of creatures is watching us." He turned to face Mars. "People have been looking my way for most of my childhood. I can tell the difference between having human eyes and camera lenses on you. Whatever is observing our actions, it's alive... well, for as much as a ghost can be alive."

Mars pulled out Norma's Poke Ball. "Well, if they decide to attack, Norma will slice them open."

The western room was even worse than the library. With more cracks and spiderweb, it certainly used to belong to a group of Ariadoses. There was only one bookshelf, and it stood so close to the wall that hiding there was out of question. Mars noted to herself how weird it was that aside from those two rooms, the rest of the Old Chateau looked untarnished.

Gardenia's scream startled her, as it did a Gastly—a black sphere surrounded by violet smoke. The Gas Pokemon was eating a purple jelly brick, but seeing humans apparently gave it appetite for battle. It prepared to throw a toxic cloud... only to stop at the sight of a trembling Gardenia.

"Please... let's get out of here..." the Gym Leader begged.

"Sorry, little guy," Lucas muttered with a shrug. "Maybe next time."

But as soon as the trio left that Gastly's space, Gardenia brightened up and ran up north. "Hey, did you hear that? The cry! It's gotta be that little troublemaker!"

Confused, Lucas went after Gardenia. "I didn't hear anything."

Mars followed them, but stopped a few steps away. "Neither did I..." Before either Lucas or Gardenia knew it, she sent out Norma and pointed at the Gym Leader's head. "Shadow Claw." Her Glameow attacked, and a Haunter—a purple head with spikes and disembodied hands—appeared. Both the Gas Pokemon and Gardenia fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn... guess two minds in one body promise all sorts of things." Lucas scratched his forehead before shaking the Gym Leader awake. Soon she came to. "Evening."

"What the—WAH, A GHOST!" Gardenia was paralyzed, probably thinking one wrong move would somehow cause the Haunter to regain consciousness and jump at her. "What am I doing here...? Please, get me out of here! GET ME OUT OF—"

Mars thought she put too much strength into that slap, but figured one couldn't be too careful. She reduced Gardenia to whimpering, as screams could potentially get all three of them in trouble.

Mars pointed at the Haunter. It was smiling. "Someone was a bit too eager to get a piece of your mind, Miss Gym Leader."

Gardenia nodded before standing up.

"Come on. No sense looking for a Pokemon that isn't there."

A loud bark from the room they were about to enter caused Norma to hiss.

Lucas opened the door. "Guess that Haunter had a point."

Mars nodded and grabbed Gardenia's arm before the quartet ventured in. Behind one door they found five more. The hall they entered was just as fancy and well-maintained as the dining area.

The bark came again, from the second room on the left. Mars' company entered it to discover a TV. Its screen was flashing between white and black, and Mars thought that watching it sped up would give anyone a seizure. She, Lucas and Norma approached it and looked behind it... when Gardenia locked the room.

Mars and Lucas stared at her. "Oh, what in the—?!"

A diabolical laughter escaped the Gym Leader. Now that was uncharacteristic. "Ayo Rot, look who I found!"

At that moment the TV started buzzing, with its screen becoming chalk white.

Gardenia looked at the locked door. "Don't worry, my friend, I'll make it up to you once we're done here." She turned back to Mars and Lucas with a grin. "Our leader Rotom will very much enjoy your company."

The stylish look of the manor vanished, revealing an abundance of cracks, spiderweb, torn wallpaper lists and blots of weather-stained paint. A large group of Gastly and Haunters entered the room through the walls, and an orange orb with a spike flew out of the TV. In seconds the screen faded to black, and Rotom viciously smiled at its guests.

The next moment Gardenia lost consciousness, with a large Gengar emerging from her head. The Shadow Pokemon took the key from her and joined the Haunters. One of the Gas Pokemon barked a couple of times before copying Gardenia's diabolical laugh.

Mars grabbed Gardenia's arms with a sigh. "Awakening in the Old Chateau, take two." She shook the Gym Leader awake and slapped her before she could start panicking. Again. "Look, we get it, you're afraid of ghosts, but can you _not_ , right now?"

Gardenia mumbled something with a nod.

"A rich interior and a 'missing' Pokemon." Lucas pulled out a Poke Ball. "Killer bait."

Norma hissed at the Ghost-types around them when Mars grabbed Gardenia's shoulders. "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Th-three..." Gardenia whimpered, "a-and one of them knows Shadow Ball!"

"Didn't think we'd get to fight together." Lucas sent out Matt. "Works for me though. Time to weed out your fear of ghosts."

"...Yep, he said it." Mars pointed at one of the Haunters. "Let's go!"

The one Gardenia was talking about was her Roserade, and after twelve minutes worth of Shadow Claws, Shadow Balls and Night Slashes, Rotom's army was down. The Gengar was the last to fall, but just when Lucas was about to grab the key, the orange Pokemon unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at it. Their means of escaping now resembled a licked lollipop without a stick.

Lucas laughed. "Come on, what's with that attitude? Are you lonely? How about we go outside and hang out at the local Gym, instead of _this_ joint?"

For a second Rotom looked conflicted... but then it unleashed another Thunder Shock. Matt jumped in front of his trainer and Mars, his rough skin reflecting electricity like rubber. It was silly, but Mars wanted to hug the Gliscor right now.

And then she was serious again. "Shadow Claw!"

Jolts of electricity hurt, but none of them could paralyze Norma. The Glameow made it clear at the Valley Windworks, and Mars was glad her Pokemon didn't lose her flexibility.

She jinxed it. After one of her Shadow Claws nearly caused Rotom to faint, Norma began glowing. The Catty Pokemon grew twice in size and became a lot thicker. With a roar-like meow, Mars' Purugly sliced the opponent and pressed it against the dusty floor of the Old Chateau. The Tiger Cat Pokemon sneezed, but that didn't take power away from her devastating glare.

Although Mars was happy about her Pokemon getting stronger, the fact that Norma became vulnerable to paralysis upset her.

"Ready to reconsider my offer yet?" Lucas wondered. "Admit it, you're overpowered _and_ outnumbered."

"Y-yeah, he's right!" Gardenia exclaimed. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Rotom shook its head again, struggling to get from under Norma's massive paw.

"Say, do you... happen to know Charon?" Mars wondered. "He's one of Team Galactic's scientists. Ever heard of that guy?"

Rotom stopped struggling, but said or did nothing in response.

"Does... Herb Wanless sound familiar then?"

Hearing that name shocked Rotom—it took the Pokemon a while to nod.

"Something tells me you two should see each other." Mars took a deep breath, ready for whatever. "Good news is that I can arrange that. I know Char—Herb personally." She gestured at Norma to let Rotom go. "He's currently experimenting with an army of Porygons, trying to help them develop an ability to travel through dimensions."

Rotom still didn't look like it trusted her.

"I know Herb because..." She groaned in contained disgust. "...because I'm his coworker." She spread her arms. "I'm Team Galactic Commander Mars."

"I see..." Gardenia muttered, winning everyone's attention. She glared at Mars and then at Lucas. "Mercury, one of them followed you here. Did you know that?"

For half a minute Lucas was grim... and then he tilted his head. With sad eyes and a wide smile, he looked like a street thug. "Goddamn, now you know it too." He grabbed his sides and approached Gardenia, with her taking a few steps back. "What are we gonna do about it?"

Mars swore he sounded just like Spider right now.

"You're not even one of them, are you?" Gardenia balled her hands into fists. Mars admired the fact that she set aside her fear of ghosts. "And yet... you've been hiding her from the police... right?"

Lucas kept smiling. "Yep."

Gardenia sighed. "Why?"

And his smile disappeared. "Say what you want about Team Galactic... but you can't judge Mars based on their actions. She's far better than you probably think."

"Tch, how so?"

"Well, for one thing, she took care of my health not once, but twice. She also escorted a little girl out of the Wayward Cave. Plus, Mars had the guts to pin down her own coworker after the Pastoria bombing. She faced her boss after that, sure, but she stood up to him. Am I right, Mars?"

Mars froze. The truth was bound to disappoint him, but lying would be worse. Yes, she'd been lying to the whole region with her "Maria Scarlett" identity, but Lucas was a different story. They'd been honest with each other for quite a while now, so she didn't want to hide much from him.

In the end, she talked. "Actually, for the first time, I felt miserable around him. He reprimanded me for that stunt... and it hurt like hell..."

To her genuine astonishment, Gardenia was the only one frustrated. Lucas looked at Mars with understanding. "Now you know how I feel every time I remember his stare." Of course, he still had the Gym Leader to take care of. "Look, Mars isn't an example, but she's trying. And if you put her down by calling the cops... what will that say about you?"

How ironic was that even though he feared it, Lucas was capable of Cyrus' glare. The frames of the Hearthome Contest recording invaded her brain again... only to pause at Rotom's cry. She noticed that the orange Pokemon flew up to her and nodded. After nodding in return she "captured" it and withdrew Norma.

Gardenia kept staring both of them down. "Okay, for starters... how are we getting out of here?"

The click of the lock answered her question, with the jelly-eating Gastly opening the door with its psychic powers. Still a bit nervous, Gardenia thanked the Gas Pokemon.

Lucas withdrew Matt, and the quartet—Gardenia's Roserade was still here—went outside. The Gym Leader and her Pokemon were watching Mars and her "partner in crime" all throughout their walk out of the Old Chateau. Now the word "old" actually meant something—the place turned out to be torn, washed-up and cracked. At one point Lucas even wondered how he missed a huge hole in the floor while it was "hidden" by the Ghost-types.

Soon the four of them walked through the front door, but Gardenia only withdrew her Roserade when they approached Route 205.

"May I ask, what's your next move?" Gardenia wondered.

"I'll probably go to Route 210 and check the Psyducks Mars cured," Lucas replied.

"And I'll return to our base and reunite the old man with his friend," Mars added.

Gardenia put her fists on her hips. "Mercury, I don't know if I can trust you anymore, but... you two may go. I won't, as they say, 'talk.'"

Mars nodded with a weak smile. "You won't regret it."

Gardenia yawned and headed east, saying nothing.

Lucas yawned as well and looked at his Poketch. "Arceus, past eleven already? Yeah, those ghosts kept us busy alright."

Mars stopped him after he made a few steps eastward. "Wait... I need to tell you something."

"Is it about me trying to make you look... forgivable in Gardenia's eyes?"

Mars put her fists on her sides, trying to look as serious as possible. "It's about Maylene and her father."

"Oh? What about them?"

"Maylene's father used to gamble. A lot. Things got pretty bad for their family. Maylene's mother even threatened to leave them. Do you know who helped him quit?"

"Erm... you?"

"Wrong. Cyrus. He set up a power outage at the Game Corner, forcing everyone out, including Maylene's father. Cyrus kept that pit locked up for months, allowing the poor man to truly quit!" Mars watched as Lucas' loss turned into shock. "I won't deny, Cyrus can be frightening. That, I agree with. But Cyrus is also capable of good! Let THAT sink in!"

Lucas kept his fists balled for at least five minutes before speaking again. "Are you... for real?"

"Idiot, if I wanted to make you feel better with a lie, I would've done that when you asked me about my meeting with Cyrus." She crossed her arms on her chest. "I fear the reality is that the man who created the Galactic Bomb is the same man who saved a gambler."

Lucas' head dropped under the weight of that fact. After at least six minutes of shaking it and mumbling something, he appeared destroyed.

Mars wanted to hug him, but thought he would push her away. Instead, she went east, towards the exit. He grabbed her left arm when she was about to pass him by, and one look in his eyes proved her wrong. Smiling, Mars embraced Lucas, and he wrapped his arms around her in return. Minutes passed before they came apart.

"For a moment I thought we'd fall asleep right here." Lucas' laugh sounded forced. "Let's go. I don't feel like feeding the Gastlies."

Throughout their walk to Eterna he looked worse than she did during their exchange in Hearthome after that Super Contest. Firing back gave Mars no satisfaction—what she really cared about was keeping Lucas out of trouble.

And to do that, she had to help him understand Cyrus the way she understood him.

* * *

Yeah, Lucas, sometimes even bad guys have something to respect them for.

Speaking of _Firestarter_ , Charon's surname and Mars' name in _SoM_ are references to this wonderful novel. Wanless comes from Joseph Wanless, an asshole of a scientist. Fitting, no?

As for the title, it's a nod to _Planet of the Vampires_ —that horror/sci-fi movie Mars referred to on her birthday.


	18. 18: You Can't Help It

Here comes the third part of the update. This chapter's title went from "If You Like It Or Not" to "Falling Away with You" to "You'll be the End of Me" to (FINALLY) "You Can't Help It". Even the original script undergone changes, but frankly, I'm happy with how it turned out.

With that said, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"What?! We're not evil people?! You mean we've actually done something good?! Holy hell!"

Lucas rose the pitch of his voice for the last two words, complete with slapping his cheeks. As if Larmica didn't have a hard enough time thanking them for saving Gardenia, that move reduced her to a cringing and groaning mess.

The sight disgusted Mars, but she couldn't deny her satisfaction. Though part of her still dreaded Larmica after Hearthome, she began letting it go. Lucas' audacious behavior that morning helped too. He was goofing around, seemingly unaffected by her speech last night.

Larmica spoke again after what felt like a lifetime of curling into a ball. "Alright, alright, you didn't cause any trouble... this time. Don't expect me to kiss your ass or anything. You are still a pair of thugs to me."

As she finally left, Lucas pointed out that he almost ran out of medicine for his Pokemon. Mars realized she had to refill her supplements supply too, so they headed to the Pokemart. Once both reloaded, Lucas prepared to send Rhodes out, but Mars stopped him.

"I'd like to play with Ross before we... take off." She blushed. "Can I?"

"Why so bashful?" Lucas sent Ross out. "Go on. Don't take too long though!"

Mars untied her orange bow and began sliding it over the ground, causing Ross to chase after it. A couple of times the Flareon tackled her and licked her face, and she was too joyous to stop him. Mars noted to herself how close he grew to her, certainly more so than his friends. That quickly led her to draw comparison between Lucas caring for her and her helping Ross overcome his loneliness.

Lucas seemed happy they got along so well, but when Mars hugged the Flareon yet again, he looked the other way. That saddened her and Ross, leading the Pokemon to jump off and her to stand up.

"I don't understand," Lucas admitted. "Why would someone willing to use bombs do such a thing? What does Cyrus see in Maylene's father?"

Mars sighed quietly. "He did it because I asked him to. Think of it: if he was as cruel as you so _persistently_ believe, he wouldn't have listened to me. After all, I'm just a Commander, and I'm not even that high in our hierarchy. Jupiter the Bitch is above me, with Saturn the Wallet residing over both of us. The only people in Team Galactic lower than me are grunts... and that fat asshole."

Lucas nodded before turning away yet again.

"And don't forget, he did give me a few weeks off to cure your cold. He had a choice."

Just when she considered bringing up not being reprimanded for replacing him at the Zagami Hotel, Lucas slapped his cheeks and smiled. "Fine, you won. While I still think that bomb was an atrocity, I can see why you admire him so much."

"And I can see why you're such a big fan of Volkner." She grinned. "Remember when I joined you for a _Platinum Battles_ episode?"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh, one more... actually, two more things." Mars pulled out TM26 and TM31. "Here, they're yours. Knowing I can appreciate few friends I have. Knowing I can stay focused under the weather. _This_ is a much better reward." She wasn't going to celebrate too early, however. "Even if we do end up on opposite sides, I want you to use them."

"You got it." Lucas accepted both CDs. "Matt's gonna love these."

Mars grinned again. "Especially the first one!"

It felt like only seconds passed between the two jumping on Rhodes' back and hopping off. They were now near the old warehouse, and the first thing Lucas did was "installing" Earthquake and Brick Break into Matt's head.

Soon he sent the Gliscor out, and without a single command, the Pokemon jumped. Several meters of the Veilstonian terrain trembled before his attack's power, summoning an angry crowd. After a really awkward minute, everyone resumed minding their own business.

A snicker escaped Mars. "The grunts and Saturn won't be too happy either."

Lucas couldn't help laughing too. "Send them my apologies."

Mars nodded—at long last she was getting through to him.

"And while we're at it... there's something I'd like to give you." He produced TM60 and TM76 from his backpack. "I'm not gonna use them, so... you know."

Another smile came to Mars' face. Despite the possibility of them clashing, he still chose to even their chances. "Thank you."

"Good luck with Cyrus. I hope he won't be too angry over our adventure in Eterna."

"Wait, something's just hit me!" Mars pointed at her Poketch. "I have Mira in contacts... but not you! How come _we_ still haven't shared our IDs?"

Lucas pressed a few buttons with a smile. "Damn, you're right."

Soon that was done, and he headed to the intersection. She kept waving him goodbye until he disappeared. With a swift punch to the chest Mars went to the warehouse. As she expected, the grunts were panicking, some even asked "what the hell just happened". She explained it as laconically as she could before Jupiter showed up.

"Saturn said you've been seducing that kid. How far down is he... so far?"

Mars wasn't even mad this time. "It took a lot of arguing, but he's finally starting to see Master Cyrus for who he is. Now we just have to wait for his denial to die down." She pulled out a Poke Ball. "But enough about that, where's Charon? Someone would love to see him."

"Fatman's still in his lab, trying to cut through our dimension." Jupiter paused. "You're like him in a way." She then leaned towards Mars. "You both don't know when to quit."

Without another word, Mars ran towards Charon's lab, and Jupiter almost got it right. His Porygon army didn't go anywhere, but the scientist himself looked worse than Lucas in his "edgy" mode. Some of the Virtual Pokemon were regarding him with pity.

"Come on, we didn't discover connection between the Creators of Sinnoh and the Lake Guardians by moping around," Mars pointed out. "You've got to keep going."

He was radiating with defeat and humiliation. "What for? Nothing's working." Despite their poor relationship, seeing him like that was saddening. "In the end, I'm just a fat midget trying to bite more than he can chew."

Enough self-deprecation. "Old man, I'd like you to meet your friend." Mars threw the Poke Ball, summoning Rotom in front of the scientist. "We found him in the Eterna Forest."

The orange Pokemon mirrored his friend's expression. Both looked like one had been thinking the other was dead, only to be shocked to reunite with them.

"B-but I thought..." Charon ran up to one of his numerous desks, opened a drawer and pulled out a toy robot. "Haven't you been there this whole time?"

Turned out it hadn't been. The robot's eyes shone blue, and before everyone knew it, a Haunter flew out of it. The Gas Pokemon was shocked to see its leader, with Rotom merely nodding to whatever it had to say.

"Twenty-nine years... Twenty-nine years I've been kept in the dark! And for wha"—his eyes grew. "Of course... it was because I startled you, wasn't it?"

Upset, Rotom nodded.

"Don't chastise yourself, my friend. The fault is all mine." Charon smiled at Rotom, and Mars could swear he teared up. "No harm done."

A realization hit Mars that now this obese, arrogant scientist suddenly looked a lot more decent. In a way, it resembled her initial encounter with Lucas. It probably wouldn't last, but for now, Charon's company wasn't the least bit infuriating.

Rotom and his subordinate looked upset and happy at the same time. Even Mars smiled.

"Thank you for bringing Rotom back... Commander Mars."

A light snicker escaped her. "You're welcome... Herb."

In five minutes she came to Cyrus' office. He wasn't pleased with her taking so much time off, but ultimately forgave her. Grateful, Mars nonetheless realized she wouldn't grieve if he did tell her off. Lucas was right, making someone's day felt wondrous, even with a guy like Charon. She restored his mood, and she trusted Rotom would boost his confidence. They were old friends, after all.

With 5:00 pm still far ahead, Mars returned to her duties.

* * *

It took one look at deep, tall grass of Route 210 to bring back fond memories. Ross was happy to return to the place where he "accepted fire", while Lucas saw himself and Mars practicing double battles. He wanted to call Mars for a rematch against two ranchers they fought, but realized she had a job to work.

With nothing to do—Ross still didn't feel like trying Moomoo Milk—the two headed north. A few steps later, however, they stopped.

"You seem to feel much better," Cynthia remarked.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to Maria." Lucas grinned. "Fighting her own sickness was good enough an experience alright."

"Say, are you going to Celestic Town?"

"I only came here to check on the Psyducks she cured. When I find them and make sure Maria took proper care of them, I'm going to Canalave City, cause that's where the next badge is at." He hit his chest with both of his fists. "Two more Gyms before I finally get to meet Volkner himself!"

Cynthia's expression darkened. "Lucas, no offense, but you don't know Volkner. He's... not what you'd call a role model."

That came out of nowhere, prompting Lucas to set his defenses. "Oh yeah, a guy who compliments his challengers even in one-sided battles is _certainly_ not an example."

"He is... but how about a man willing to grind your self-esteem should you disappoint him?"

Lucas frowned. "Barry tried that on me alright, didn't work out."

"Are you sure about this? It seems to me like you could use more of—"

Her Poketch rang, and in time she read the message she received, Lucas tried to think of a comeback line. Unfortunately, his annoyance over the Champion herself insulting the star of _Platinum Battles_ wouldn't let him.

"Sorry, I have to go." Cynthia handed Lucas a dark-yellow, comma-shaped charm. "Can you please take this to my grandmother in Celestic Town?"

Angry as he was, he put the charm in his backpack. "Sure."

She jumped on the back of her Togekiss. "I can only hope you snap out of it... before it's too late."

Left alone with Ross, Lucas had to talk himself out of following Cynthia. "You know nothing about him. You're angry he defeated you once, so you're trying to turn people away from him and boost your own ego. Volkner is awesome. And invincible. If anything, he actually hands badges to those who manage to impress him. For him to lose? I don't think so."

It worked. With his mind stabilized, he walked into northern tall grass, Ross jumping after him. Travelling through these human-sized bushes led Lucas to clash with the "Ninja Trio". Not wanting to burn everything to a crisp, he withdrew Ross and instead opted for Stark and Matt. Especially Matt. His Gliscor kept smashing the ground, bringing hell to Poison-types before him.

The triumphal laughter stopped once Lucas entered the foggy area. No matter how hard Rhodes flapped his wings, he failed to completely clear the route. Battles resumed, and Lucas quickly realized today wasn't his day. An assortment of attacks blazed on the route, but his Pokemon weren't as quick to dodge as he'd like them to be. The amount of local trainers made it even worse. By the time he beat Ace Trainer Alyssa, he almost ran out of Super Potions and Leppa Berries.

She rewarded him with TM30 (Shadow Ball)—one of the few good things that happened to him in this misty hell. The second one was Bird Keeper Brianna assisting him in escaping the fog. Matt, Ross and Whitney fainted halfway through the area, and the fact that Stark and Rhodes could still fight made no difference to Lucas.

He changed his mind when those two prevented him from collapsing on arrival. They safely took him to the Pokemon Center, and after a little respite, he spent some more medicine on his fighters. The guy could use a break, yet he sprayed every wound and fed everyone. They did convince him to rest up, but as soon as he felt better, Lucas asked his team to wait for him.

Cynthia's name rang a bell of the very first citizen he encountered, and soon Lucas met Carolina Clio herself. The professor looked decent for her age, making it hard to believe she was the Champion's **grand** mother.

"Welcome to Celestic Town, young man. Are you here to examine the ruins?"

Lucas pulled out the charm Cynthia gave him. "Your granddaughter sent me."

Carolina took it from him. "Ah yes, the Old Charm... Long, long time ago, the people of Celestic Town crafted those in honor of the Creator of the Sinnoh region. It is said they bring luck to those who wear them."

" _Wear_ them? That explains why my Pokemon kept taking hits in that fog..."

"Say, you've come all the way here. I believe it won't hurt to take some of your time to appreciate the ruins."

"Great idea."

They went to the pit in the middle of Celestic, and Lucas swore someone was watching them.

* * *

Mars was in the middle of repairing one grunt's computer when Cyrus called. She finished the job nonetheless and wasn't upset when he berated her for being late.

"#8 has a job to do," she explained. "I couldn't just leave him."

"I see." Still annoyed, Cyrus pressed a few buttons on his laptop's keyboard and waved at Mars to come closer. "Looks like #93 isn't the only one with a... passion for explosives."

Mars watched camera recordings of two grunts transporting a Galactic Bomb out of the storage. She grit her teeth at the sight of Jupiter opening the door for them and then helping them load it into a helicopter. She wanted to punch Cyrus' desk when she saw the helicopter take off.

"They're headed for Celestic Town, most likely to destroy local ruins, without a direct order," Cyrus explained. "You have to apprehend them and recover the bomb. I shall handle Jupiter myself."

"Yes, sir."

After a bow, Mars left the office. Part of her believed something was off, but she pushed that thought away. For her to suspect Cyrus? Ridiculous.

* * *

Once Mars' helicopter departed, Cyrus stood up. "Denial, you say." He turned his laptop off and went to his wardrobe. "Let's see if we can fix that."

* * *

Even with Stark and Rhodes weakened, Lucas didn't doubt his chances when a Galactic Grunt showed himself. Before he and Professor Clio knew it, a helicopter appeared over the ruins. Once it landed, the grunt went inside and helped two of his coworkers transport the Galactic Bomb out of it.

Lucas wasn't impressed. "Whoa, hold on, kids, what's this doing here?"

"Upon closer examination I've discovered that this town holds little value," the first grunt explained flatly.

"Thus, we're here to blow it to smithereens, starting with the ruins!" the second grunt shouted.

Lucas grit his teeth as Rhodes knocked all three grunts down. "Apologies. Looks like your boss will have to pick a different place." He approached them, tempted to step on one of them. "Now leave and take that thing with you."

A smaller helicopter landed on the opposite side of the pit, and out of it walked... Mars. Not Maria Scarlett, but Commander Mars. Professor Carolina and a slew of Celestic Town citizens were watching the events unfold.

What little assurance of Cyrus' good intentions Lucas still had shattered. "First the Great Marsh, and now you people are trying to destroy the monuments of our past."

Mars didn't even budge. "Cyrus didn't order this attack. These three are acting on their own, and to make things worse, Jupiter assisted them in taking the bomb."

"Just great! He allowed someone as high-raking as Jupiter to show attitude! What does that say about him? Huh?"

With no comment Mars went to the Galactic Bomb and looked at Carolina. "You must be the Elder of Celestic Town." Mars bowed. "I apologize on Master Cyrus' behalf for the inconvenience. I'm here to recover the bomb these three stole."

Professor Carolina grabbed her sides. "Your boss is ought to be more strict than that, lady. He's letting his subordinates run wild, and that simply won't do."

Mars bowed again. "I understand. Once again, he apologizes."

At that moment the third helicopter showed up. Lucas recognized it as the one he saw in Hearthome. Its owner's blue hair left no doubt—Adam "Cyrus" Samson.

"Dear me, it seems that I picked the wrong time to admire the ruins." Cyrus looked at Mars, visibly surprising her. "You must be Team Galactic. What brings you here?"

Mars cleared her throat. "Simply put, these three idio—"

The second, enthusiastic grunt elbowed her before punching her head. "Move it!" he exclaimed. "This place is history! History!"

The three grunts then transported the bomb inside the ruins. That stunt shocked and angered Lucas, and he would go after them, but Mars stopped him.

Groaning from pain, Commander Mars stood up, entered the ruins and glared at everyone outside. "Lucas, Professor Clio, don't let anyone in. Understand?"

Both nodded before Mars disappeared.

"Should we call the police?" Cyrus wondered.

"Nah, she can handle it..." Lucas muttered. "I know she can..."

"I know it's a strange place to bring this up, but... haven't we met before?"

Knowing the truth, Lucas still decided to play along. "Yeah, Hearthome City, I remember. My name's Lucas Mercury."

"It's a pleasure to properly meet you in person."

Lucas shook his hand. "Likewise."

"Say, I happen to be a Pokemon trainer myself. With everyone talking about your prowess, I can't help but wonder how I'm going to fare against you."

Contrasting to the situation at hand and totally out of nowhere, but Lucas still went with it. "Come on, Rhodes. Enough spacing out."

The grunts' stunt surprised him, and Rhodes looked embarrassed for letting them go. Nonetheless, he flew up to his trainer and took the battle stance.

Cyrus started off with a Sneasel—a bluish-black weasel with two claws on each hand. He was wearing a Razor Claw, and Lucas once again came to regret not putting the Old Charm on during his trip. The Sharp Claw Pokemon kept dashing back and forth, barraging Rhodes with Ice Punches. The Staraptor's less-than-stellar condition became his undoing—with only one Steel Wing attack performed, he dropped, forcing Lucas to send in Stark.

A few Metal Claw attacks put the Sneasel down, while an Aqua Jet severely damaged the enemy Crobat—a purple bat with giant wings. Stark's high endurance against non-physical attacks helped him survive a Heat Wave, but by the time the Bat Pokemon left, he could barely stand. In the end, Cyrus' Murkrow—a black crow with a feathery witch's hat—was the last Pokemon he saw before fainting.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm done. The rest of my team is recovering."

Cyrus shook his hand. "Still, you did pretty well. You've certainly been treating your Pokemon with care."

"I can tell the same about you, sir." Lucas sighed inside. "Why else would you have a Crobat?"

Everyone heard the grunts screaming profanities and crying in pain. Lucas and Cyrus rejoined the Elder of Celestic and watched as Team Galactic transported the bomb out of the ruins.

Seeing Mars again made Lucas feel petty. _He has a Crobat. A goddamn Crobat._ He should've paid more attention to Mars' words from before. She did mention Cyrus caring for his Pokemon, and he forgot it. Reasons for not despising him kept piling up, and even the memory of the Pastoria bombing couldn't stop it. _Come to think of it, Barry did say the damage was minimal, so..._

The bruised grunts loaded the Galactic Bomb into their helicopter, closed the door and flew away. Nobody waved them goodbye, and once they were gone, Mars sighed with relief.

Lucas cleared his throat, immediately gaining her attention. "I'm sorry for being so critical. Still, do tell your boss to keep his people in check, okay?"

Mars nodded. "I'll make sure to—"

In a blink of an eye someone appeared behind Mars and pinned her down. Rage and helplessness overwhelmed Lucas as Looker handcuffed her.

"Fear not, the people of Celestic Town!" Looker exclaimed. "The police has arrived! Well, technically, it's—No, no, say that, I'm not supposed to!"

Lucas' entire body was tense. He couldn't go to the Pokemon Center and grab his four fighters—that would give the guy enough time to escape. He didn't like what would happen if he exposed himself either. All eyes were on them, including the Elder's.

Looker noticed Lucas wasn't feeling so well. "Disheartened, are you not? It seems that I was right after all. Lucas Mercury, it pains me to announce that your girlfriend Maria Scarlett, she is actually Commander Mars of the highly-dangerous Team Galactic."

The Elder stepped forward, and what she said allowed Lucas to take a breather. "Mr. Officer, though this lady is indeed one of them, she wanted nothing more than to take the bomb away from here. Maybe I'm getting old, but I'd say arresting her for that is at least ridiculous."

Looker kept a straight face, which threw Lucas back into barely-containable fury.

"I've personally witnessed her forcing these two spacemen to transport the bomb out of the ruins. You should be arresting them, Mr. Officer, not her."

Still no reaction from Looker. That was it for Lucas. "Why won't you just take your filthy hands OFF OF HER?!"

Both Looker and Professor Carolina were startled. Even Mars was unnerved by this release.

"You heard what the Elder said! Release her! NOW!"

Looked regained his composure. "What the Elder said, I've heard clearly. You, however, didn't seem to grasp what _I've_ just said. Allow me to repeat myself, if you will. Your girlfriend Maria Scarlett is actually Commander Ma—"

"Old news!" In the end, Lucas chose exposure. "I've been aware of it from the get-go..."

The Interpol agent froze.

"She's crafted the fake identity of Maria Scarlett, and I..." Lucas glanced at where the first helicopter once stood. "I've been helping her maintain it."

Looker seemed disheartened himself. He didn't expect Lucas of all people to be like this, even though the signs were all here. Looker wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed if Lucas' actions and general attitude didn't rub him the wrong way.

Lucas saw all of that in the way Looker's body shook. "Good grief you're dense."

Looker walked up to him, leaving Mars in handcuffs. "So... assisting her in hiding from the police, you've been..."

"She assumed that identity around the time of Super Contests, otherwise they wouldn't let her in. Then her boss asked her to accompany me, and... yeah, she didn't make it to the Master Rank."

"Are you implying that Commander Mars only needed a good public profile to... participate in Super Contests?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, she had to lie for a bit of harmless—I repeat, harmless—fun. You can charge us for it, I'll pay up any sum, but... I won't let you incarcerate her." He paused and noticed that Mars was looking at him like he was an idiot. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. Please just... let Mars go."

Looker's teeth clenched. "Why am I supposed to do that? She's a Team Galactic Commander! She's been carrying out their unsavory deeds!"

The Hearthome City episode gave Lucas one more bullet. "Prove it."

This startled his opponent.

"Even if we did lie to the people of Hearthome, what the Elder said still stands. You can't arrest her for saving the Celestic Ruins. Do you have ANY proof she was responsible for at least one of this year's incidents?"

Looker sighed. "...That, I don't have, but I do think _you're_ responsible for my lack of evidence."

"Great, now you have _two_ things to prove."

With a groan, Looker went back to Mars and unhandcuffed her. "Very well, I'm letting both of you go... but make no mistake. I shall get to the bottom of it, I will. Enjoy what little freedom you have left... criminals."

Soon after he left, Mars approached Lucas. After a minute of them staring each other down, the former huffed.

"Thank you, dummy." She sounded half-genuine, half-sarcastic. "Nice job saving me... you just didn't have to confirm that Maria Scarlett was a lie."

"You're right... I was just so... angry? Upset?" Lucas glanced aside. "Hell if I know..."

Mars smiled. "Fair point. For me to berate you for acting on your emotions... how filthy rich."

"So... see you around?"

Mars waved him goodbye before leaving along with her helicopter.

Lucas watched it go before dropping to his knees and covering his face.

"What are you still doing here?" Professor Carolina asked. "Return to your homes. There's nothing to see here."

Lucas stood up soon after the last family closed their front door. He turned south and saw the Togekiss flying towards him, the Elder and Cyrus.

Cynthia jumped off its back and looked at all three of them. "The meeting ended earlier than I expected. Now, what happened here?"

Cyrus stepped up. "Oh, you shouldn't have troubled yourself, Miss Champion. Lucas Mercury already took care of the Team Galactic squad that wanted to destroy the ruins."

"They wanted **what**?!"

Cyrus smiled. "No harm done, really. They transported the bomb inside, but Lucas convinced them to withdraw it and leave." He looked at a frowning Lucas. "He saved Celestic."

"Huh? Well... good job, Mercury."

Lucas didn't reply.

"Still, it appears I was wrong about Team Galactic. They've damaged the Great Marsh, and now they attempted to destroy the ruins... I never thought much of them because of their costumes and wild claims about creating a new world..." Cynthia crossed her arms on her chest. "They must be stopped."

"Absolutely." Cyrus nodded. "I'm certain Lucas is strong enough for that. Sure, he seems exhausted at the moment, but judging by his exploits, I'd say he's the man to get the job done." He looked at two stone plates with Dialga and Palkia on them. "Now, how about we take a look at the ruins?"

Lucas headed south. "You go on ahead. I've had just about enough for today."

"Grandmother, keep Mr. Samson company. I'll join you later." Cynthia caught up with him at the top of Celestic terrain. "You look worse than you did after the Pastoria bombing. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Having figured out her grandmother would tell her anyway, Lucas stopped. "You can, actually. But first, let's find a place where nobody can hear us. It's too personal."

Cynthia pointed at a small forest nearby, and the two of them hid behind a large tree.

Lucas threw a few glances here and there. Once he felt secure, he gave her the real story. He explained how Galactic Commander Mars prevented the destruction of the ruins. He confessed to having an argument with Looker that ended with him releasing Mars. He admitted that Maria Scarlett never existed in the first place.

"And lastly, Adam Samson is Cyrus," Lucas concluded. "Cyrus of Team Galactic."

Cynthia covered her forehead, processing this testimony. With a look devoid of expectations, Lucas eyed the grass around them. He wanted to just drop on it and fall asleep to recover from negativity that was currently eating him up.

"One question," Cynthia finally said. "Why are you so protective of one of them?"

"To me, Mars isn't just 'one of them'. Not anymore," Lucas admitted. "At first I thought she'd make a fine hero. I wanted to help her put her passion to a good use, remind her what it's like to help people. Then I met Cyrus and backed off, afraid he'd hurt her if I went overboard. Her affection for the man didn't help in the least. After restoring her health, I left Veilstone and PRAYED she'd forget me..."

Cynthia kept quiet.

"But then, without anyone ordering it, she smacked the grunt responsible for Pastoria down and handed the bastard over to Looker. That's when I realized... Mars really IS a good person. If she did something nice to _me_ , I'd understand that. I mean, who doesn't want to return the favor? But that stunt... she did it all on her own. Hell, Cyrus even berated her for it."

"I see..." Cynthia put her hands on Lucas' shoulders. "Listen, the people of Celestic now know what you've been doing. It's only a matter of time before word gets out." She paused. "Regardless, I don't want you to give up on that girl. Yes, as the current Champion, I'm not supposed to get all friendly with Team Galactic, but... Mars' situation is too similar to mine."

Lucas smiled.

"Promise me she won't have to experience what I did."

"I'll try, but if push comes to shove, I'll at least make sure her heart doesn't break too hard." He yawned. "Miss Champion, can I ask you a favor?"

Cynthia nodded.

"My friend Rhodes is beat after our match against Cyrus, so... can you please take me back home? It's been a long time since I last saw Twinleaf Town. Moms must be worried sick."

A snicker escaped Cynthia. "Ready when you are."

With his whole team on his backpack, Lucas jumped on the Togekiss' back and wrapped his arms around Cynthia's torso. The Jubilee Pokemon took off and went south-west.

* * *

Mars couldn't stand watching Cyrus punish the grunts for that Galactic Bomb stunt. After a few zaps through their bodies, she returned to her room and locked herself there. She did a good job of hiding it, but after Celestic she couldn't look at Cyrus the same way again.

On one hand, Mars figured out he was testing Lucas. He wanted to see how far Lucas would go to protect her. Although that confrontation with Looker was less violent than even she expected, Cyrus was probably happy with the results anyway.

There was also his public image to consider. Adam Samson was a rich philanthropist, and nobody expected—or wanted—a man like that to be friends with Team Galactic.

Mars knew it and still couldn't let go of the fact that he did nothing. That, combined with all the posters she kept on her walls, stung.

 _Lucas is right... What have we done to Pastoria...?_

* * *

Lucas jumped off as soon as they landed. Staggering, he knocked at the front door and hugged his mother before she could say anything. When they released each other, Johanna Mercury greeted the Champion.

"Mrs. Mercury, your son and his Pokemon had one hell of a day. They deserve all the care you can give them," Cynthia declared. "I mean it, you shouldn't force them to explain everything right now. Today exhausted them physically _and_ mentally."

Lucas' mother nodded. "I understand. Thank you for taking them here, Miss Champion."

The Togekiss and its trainer took off. After waving them goodbye, the Mercuries entered their house. Lucas knew what happened in Celestic was going to reach his mother's ears. She was going to be annoyed at best and furious at worst.

Lucas doubted he would sleep well tonight.

* * *

Fun fact: I originally wanted Lucas to engage in a bigger mind game with Looker, but figured it would make him look villainous, and I couldn't have that.


	19. 19: Where Did We Go Wrong?

Okay, this one did NOT go according to the original plan, which honestly made it awesome!

In other news, drama continues, so read, review and enjoy if you're into that kinda thing!

* * *

In the end, his body prevailed. Although his dreams were less than pleasant, not once did Lucas snap awake in cold sweat. Plus, he realized dreading the inescapable wouldn't do him any favors. Still, this was gonna suck. He couldn't help prolonging his stay in his room that morning.

Finally free, he went downstairs to do regular stuff. While working out, he tried phrasing an explanation for his Celestic Town stunt. Withholding information from Moms never sounded so tempting. He couldn't tell how she would take the news of his confrontation with Looker. Odds were she would decimate him.

Figurative scales of his consciousness stopped swinging in the middle of his breakfast. Too many lies had Lucas told the whole region. Wasn't now the time to stop?

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did I overcook the eggs?" his mother wondered.

"Nah, they're great." Lucas grabbed his head. "It's just... I need to stop lying to everyone, including you."

"Wh-what are you getting at? When exactly did you lie to me?"

"I hope you won't call the police, but if you do... that's cool."

"For Arceus' sake, what's the matter?"

Lucas gulped, still hesitant to turn the key. "It's about Celestic Town..."

"Listen, benefits of a long sleep are not in question and never will be. But if you're still worn out after yesterday, don't push yourself. Take a walk, play with Ross—race local Starlies, for Arceus' sake!"

"Okay... I guess I better start with Maria..."

"Did you break up? My my, no wonder you're so weary. Letting go IS difficult."

"Moms, Maria Scarlett is a lie." He squeezed his pants. "This is a fake name she... no, _we've_ been selling the whole region this entire time."

Johanna Mercury sighed. "Listen, there's nothing wrong with going by stage names."

"...Even if a person using one bears the label of a criminal? Even if Maria Scarlett has been nothing but a front for... for..."

His mother leaned towards him with a suspecting expression.

Lucas struggled not to look away. "Moms... Maria Scarlett is actually Commander Mars from Team Galactic."

His mother leaned back and crossed her arms under her chest.

Lucas wasn't naïve enough to believe she didn't hear about the Pastoria bombing. Jubilife TV was always in search of drama, and as life would have it, they'd run into it sooner or later.

"...How long?"

"Months..."

Johanna squeezed her upper arms. "Be grateful your father is Matt, otherwise I'd probably slam the door in front of you..." A small groan escaped her before the room went quiet.

It happened. Lucas was grateful alright, but less for Matthew Mercury being his dad. Moms held back. Was she to scream in his face, odds were he'd break down crying. Lucas used the time he had before her next phrase to rehearse his explanation.

Johanna put her hands on her apron. The time came. "Tell me, what in the WORLD urged you to defend—no, cover one of them up?"

"For one, Mars is different. These people wouldn't budge to save a kid lost in a cave, unlike her." Part of the pressure off his shoulders, Lucas grew bolder in his speech. "They had no reason to save that little girl. What does Mars rescuing her mean to them? Nothing."

"...Okay, she's not _exactly_ as cruel as the rest, I'll give her that. Doesn't explain why you've been hiding her from the police though."

Lucas acknowledged as much. "We met when she was at her worst—sick and with one hell of a temper. If I had let the police get her, she would've died in prison. Died as a person. I stepped in because..." Lucas huffed, praying his mother would understand. "I saw good in her, and I wanted to help it blossom..."

Johanna slapped her forehead. "You're so reckless... just like him..."

"I even got in a heated argument with the Police Officer who wanted to arrest her." There, he said it. "Three of those Team Galactic people tried to blow the Celestic Town Ruins to smithereens. Mars didn't let them, but the guy tried to jail her anyway. How is that fair?"

"Oh yeah... Matt would say that..."

"Moms, she's a good person. She wants what's best for everyone. Her only problem is the bad company she found herself in." He stood, towering over his mother and her table. "Mother, I took it upon myself to help her. I... I can't stop now."

Johanna stood herself. "This doesn't sound like you at all. Yes, you can go overboard while helping people, but I noticed long ago you tend to keep your distance. And yet you're doing so much for that Mars girl..." She grabbed her sides. "Why?"

Lucas glanced aside. "Hell if I know. Our relationship did start off as just business... but I'm no longer sure what drives me." He went upstairs and returned with his backpack. "So, will you call the police now?"

Johanna shook her head. "No, even though I should..." She approached him with a look of disappointment and doubt. "What you're doing is beyond foolish... and it's so dangerous..."

"Fair point. You can bet Officer Creepy is out for my blood now that I foiled his little procedure."

Her face disappeared behind her palms. "I shouldn't have let you out of Twinleaf..."

Lucas sighed. "Moms, guys like me are trouble-magnets. Something was _bound_ to happen."

"Maybe you're right..." She uncovered her face. "Alright, you may go..." She hugged him. "I can only hope that venture of yours is worth it."

"It is, trust me."

* * *

Rhodes was ready to fly anywhere... but Lucas' request baffled him. Instead of Canalave City—the place "where the next badge was at"—his trainer picked Floaroma Town. Even so, Rhodes took him to the hill on which this paradise of flower lovers stood.

Fresh grass of Route 204 brought back memories—it was _her_ home. Rhodes braced himself when Whitney came out of her Poke Ball, but once her parents showed up, he looked away. He knew they were quivering in fear—what small Pokemon wouldn't right now?

Whitney assured them he was her friend and thus wouldn't hurt them.

Friend. A single word, yet it worked like a sobering slap. Whatever rotten grew inside Rhodes died, prompting him to turn back to the Roselias. He applauded her shot at bold look, but reasoned the time to set things straight came.

" _You've come a long way from the little Budew I... scared out of her wits,_ " he spoke. " _I'm aware Lucas commanded me to attack you, but I didn't refuse. I won't make any excuses, I'm responsible for your trauma. Doesn't change the fact I wish you to get over it completely. I hope you can forgive me somehow... because every time I join you on the battlefield, it hurts. Don't be naïve and think I don't care for you. I do._ "

Whitney approached him like he was her demanding boss. _"_ _I understand, my friend. Don't worry, I may not feel ready to forgive you and let things go... but I'm getting there. The best you can do is keep fighting by my side, assuring me we're on the same team. Self-deprecation won't help us._ "

" _Fair point. I only needed to make sure you knew._ "

" _Got it. Now, speaking of fighting._ " Whitney turned to her parents. " _Mommy, daddy, I'd like to show you how much we've grown!_ "

Rhodes and both Roselias got what she was getting at. The double battle began, and Whitney fought most of it with spikes and glowing leaves. Having dodged some of her attacks, her mother made a fatal mistake of draining health out of Rhodes. The Staraptor would rather leave most of the fighting to his green friend. He couldn't, not after that stunt. Before "Mrs. Roselia" could paralyze her daughter, Rhodes came in like a racing Rapidash.

Whitney's father jumped and lost focus, opening himself for a barrage of attacks. With him wobbling in place, Whitney requested another dash from Rhodes. Her friend obliged with glee.

Both defeated Pokemon smiled, which told the winners all they needed to know. Once Whitney returned to her Poke Ball, Lucas and Rhodes headed to Route 202.

The Staraptor recognized the local bunch of tall grass right away. A flock of Starlies going their way didn't escape him either. Wary at first, those birds identified their former leader quick. One Pokemon—could be the new leader—flew forward and greeted Rhodes.

" _My goodness, didn't expect to see you again, chief,_ " the Starly said. " _How long has it been?_ "

" _Months. Got to see the world."_ Everything inside Rhodes shook as he prepared to share his experience. At the same time he didn't want to make Lucas wait. _"_ _While there's too much to say, one moment is worth mentioning. Ever heard of Team Galactic?_ "

" _Dude, everyone's talking about those weird humans._ "

" _Figures. Anyway, my trainer took interest in one of them. He's trying to get this Commander Mars person to... leave their flock. Emphasis on 'trying'._ "

" _Yeah, they don't sound like a good flock, if Wingulls from the southern sea are fine in their_ _heads. They keep running their beaks about an explosion that happened in, as humans call it, Pastoria._ "

" _Gotta give Mars credit though. She stopped her so-called buddies from destroying a different human landmark—Celestic Town._ "

" _...You should definitely hurry up with separating her from them._ "

" _Oh we will."_ Rhodes glanced at Lucas and saw his head hanging. _Unless my friend here changes plans..._

* * *

One episode of morning news, and Jubilife greeted Lucas like he headed for the gallows. People were walking around the city as usual, but some couldn't help glancing at him. He felt targeted. Worse yet, there were even people prone to freezing in case he got close.

On the bright side, no sirens. He knew people were itching to put him down, but like Looker, they didn't have big enough of a reason to do so. Larmica wouldn't dare try anything either—nobody would buy her accusations anyway.

"So you're back, huh...?" a familiar (?) voice asked. "Hi, Lucas..."

He found the source fast. The Lass before him resembled a cornered Snubbull, except pretty. The Bidoof by her feet left no room for doubt—Natalie.

"Well, if it isn't Natalie," Lucas muttered. "How's your friend?"

"Pretty good, thanks..." Natalie covered her face. "I'm speechless..."

"Same. I mean, they did blow Pastoria. And yet when that sleazy officer attempted to arrest Mars, I chose not to stand and watch." Lucas turned his vision to the concrete beneath. "It's complicated. It's like I'm flying for following my beliefs... and crawling under the pressure of public opinion at the same time."

Natalie's hands slid to her hips. "When you were fighting Team Galactic, you were my hero, Lucas Mercury. Every morning news episode featuring you, I'd watch it time and again." She sighed. "But now... what am I supposed to do now...?"

 _Me? Your hero? Hysterical._ He thought he'd laugh out loud, but didn't. "Sorry about Celestic, and good luck finding yourself another hero. I can't be the person you used to admire, not after these seven months of doing Arceus knows what.

She glanced at her Bidoof, and the two of them walked away.

Lucas covered his face. _Is this what a disappointment in someone feels like? Yeah, ain't happening to ME anytime soon. Oh boy, I can only imagine the laugh Volkner and I are going to share once I tell him what Cynthia said about him!_

With his thumbs sticking out of his pockets, Lucas went west. Route 218 was full of Water-types, owned and wild, which let Whitney get medieval on that place.

Ross had a crack at some opponents as well. His Fire Spin's power grew to the point where two attacks would melt a Magnemite. But a Fire-type could only have so much fun there—the Flareon fell with a thud.

By the intersection stood a fancy, A-List Celebrity Level helicopter.

 _Holy hell it's huge._

With everyone in dust, Lucas walked through the door and encountered Dawn Lockheart. That lifeless mask again.

"Haven't seen you since Veilstone, Miss Lockheart." Lucas kept his distance. The way the intersection guard was eyeing him felt like a loaded gun. "What brings you?"

"Professor Rowan's giving a speech tomorrow, and I'm here to help him with it." She paused. "You know, he's not too happy with how you acted in Celestic."

"I get it, too much stuff on his hands, so he sends you to give me a warning," Lucas concluded. "Thanks, I'll consider it."

"...Face it, that girl will be the end of you. You're already at risk of getting sentenced. If ANYONE digs up any dirt on her, she's gonna drag you down with herself."

"Okay, one, key word being 'if'. Two, _she_ won't drag me down— _Looker_ will. Three, if she _is_ as bad as you think, nothing will prevent her from pulling me down in case I give up on her. And by that I mean stabbing her in the fucking back!"

Dawn huffed. "Good point, actually..."

"It's far too late for me to stop. Looker has solid evidence of me being Mars' accomplice. All he needs is proof Mars wronged someone, but there's no way in hell her boss is letting such dangerous intel leak."

"...You sound like you know them."

"Her boss may be a mystery to me, but I sure as hell know Mars. We've been together for months."

Dawn turned around and went to the exit. "Alright, why did I even bother? You are well on your way to self-destruction. Good luck."

Lucas went to the entrance to Canalave soon after she disappeared. He shuddered at the guard's glare and turned right to— _Where the eff did that come from?_ —show him his documents.

"Just go," the guard dismissed him. " _Go..._ "

With a shrug, Lucas entered Canalave... and froze dead in his tracks. He now knew who the 'copter from before belonged to. Fighting by white fence were some trainer he couldn't care less for... and Volkner.

 _Oh shit, it's Volkner! IT'S GYM LEADER VOLKNER!_ Lucas' heartbeat jumped sevenfold. In one hell of a hurry he removed his backpack and started digging through it like a savage beast. _Quick! I need to find something so Volkner can sign it! A spare Poke Ball? A TM case? Think! Think!_

He didn't make it to the right item. Volkner's Luxray let out THE victorious roar, sending Lucas all the way back to his birthday.

Volkner's opponent withdrew her Houndour. "By Arceus, this was such a fantastic battle! Mister Volkner, you, like, sooo shined here, even more so than in any _Platinum Battles_ episode!" she thundered like a volcano. "What's your secret?"

Lucas froze again, this time in anticipation. Something was off. Volkner didn't smile on his victory. He didn't look like a man ready to applaud his opponent's effort.

What came next eviscerated Lucas like a cooked Magikarp.

"My secret... is I'm actually _training_ my Pokemon..." Volkner muttered, "you sorry excuse of a challenger."

In a second Lucas was chock full of clouds of poisonous and highly-explosive gas. He remained still, forced to watch the reality unfold. Forced to hear Cynthia and Gardenia laugh.

"You call this farce a **battle**?! Pathetic! I've brought down many second-rates, but you, miss, are the bottom of the friggin' barrel!" He paused. "And to think you convinced me to leave the Gym and even order a damn helicopter! Do you know how expensive they are?" He glared at his opponent. "What's wrong with you...? Do you think losing to me is a badge of honor? Do you hate yourself or something? What's the matter?"

Tears rolled down Lucas' face, and yet he stood motionless.

"Scum..." Volkner muttered and headed east. Lucas looked him in the eyes... before the Gym Leader shoved him aside. "Hug each other, this may just comfort both of you..."

He heard the helicopter take off. With this final push the big crack in Lucas' consciousness was complete. Much like last summer, he smashed the concrete with his fists, not giving a shit about them bleeding.

The defeated trainer approached him. "Erm... can I... help you?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Lucas exploded. "Bastard... HOW COULD YOU?! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?!"

Bitch-slapped by this sound wave, the trainer ran away, only for Barry to take her place. "Man, you okay?!" Barry wondered. "I heard you screaming and—"

"Oh, look who decided to show up!" Another smash, another red blot. "How's your dear 'Mister Wake' treating you, huh?!"

"Wha—? What does Master Wake have to do wi—"

"EVERYTHING!" Another explosion, one more smash, a new blot. "I bet... I BET YOUR PRECIOUS 'MASTER WAKE' IS A KIND MAN!"

"Well, yeah, he kinda is, an—"

"GOOD! Boy, am I GLAD your 'ideal man' isn't a mean-spirited egoist insulting people for kicks! He isn't, NOW IS HE?!"

And so Lucas became a little more than a sobbing mess.

* * *

Mars was editing Charon's scientific papers on dimension travelling with glee. At long last her coworker's experiments showed promise. He'd already sent his Porygon2s to new worlds, and one of them was teeming with unknown life forms.

 _Could be new Pokemon. They weren't sure about Deoxys when they first saw it, but the footage proved it all._ Mars added a few words to make the sentence she was on look more "impressive". _A kid caught one of those creatures with a Poke Ball. Thus, they labeled Deoxys a Pokemon. Simple._

Having finished her job, she sent the edited version to Charon.

 _Oh man, the face our old man had when he heard the news! 'The famed Salon Maiden Anabel discovered in the Alola region,' the headline said. The stunt that chick pulled got him going alright. Shame he began losing steam after the Windworks... but he's alright now._

Speaking of Charon, he replied with a bland "Thanks", which set Mars' smile upside down in an instant. He didn't boast? Something was off.

With that in mind she headed to his lab and found him dashing around it. For such a fat guy he sure moved fast. Either he didn't spend as much time behind his desks as she believed or a disaster happened.

The amount of opened drawers and cabinets indicated the latter. Charon was looking for something, and Rotom tried to assist him.

"They stole it! They stole it after all!" He slammed one of the drawers shut and dropped on his chair. Good thing it was metallic, otherwise his butt would kiss the floor. "What are they planning to do with my transmitter!? MY transmitter! It's mine! MINE!"

 _Okay, old man, I recognize you now._ Mars clapped. "Okay, one transmitter coming right up!"

She ran to the security room to check the recordings. After the Celestic Town incident she needed to make it a habit. Digging through them didn't take long. One video showed two grunts in talks about Iron Island and local Steel-types. The second recording was about them trying to leave the HQ and failing.

 _ID Card lock. Yeah, Master Cyrus did the same with #14, #16 and #21 as punishment for Celestic._

On the third video she grit her teeth. Those two intimidated #8—somehow she recognized him—into using his card for them. They escaped with the transmitter, and #8 swore to stay quiet about it.

 _Sickening! Why didn't Master Cy—Oh right, he probably had one of those meetings with Sinnoh elite..._

Mars went to Cyrus' office, and the doors slid away while she was climbing the stairs. He was sitting at his desk and glaring into his laptop. If anyone dared touch him now, there would be cuts and bruises.

Cyrus wiggled his right hand. "Commander Mars, come. You need to see it."

Mars tilted her head. "There's no need to. I've already checked the recordings."

"#14 and #21. It appears I didn't punish them hard enough." He glared at Mars. "Commander Mars, go and retrieve #14, #21 and Commander Charon's transmitter. That is all."

"Yes sir!"

Thanks to Maylene's exercises, running wasn't a problem. Two ID Card slides later Mars was standing outside the old warehouse. She figured it would take her forever to get to Iron Island with Carrie, with all due respect to her Golbat. Cyrus' Honchkrow? Should've thought of it in his office.

A few buttons pushes and attempts to keep a cool tone summoned Richie and his trainer. With tears in her eyes, Mira Besant told—not asked or requested, _told_ —Mars to hop on. Her tone bit, but didn't tear off, so Mars got over it fast. Soon the Togekiss and both girls were on their way to Iron Island.

* * *

S _oon as Mars walked through the old warehouse door, Cyrus covered his face and exhaled. Get a grip, Cyrus. You made the mistake of playing along with Commander Mars' whim. You committed a miscalculation, but if you withdraw now, you'll only complicate everything. Keep it together._

The reality was, he wanted to slam his desk. Lucas would make for a valuable ally, sure. Yet ever since he entered the stage, the amount of emotions Cyrus had to deal with jumped sevenfold.

It'll all be over soon... it'll all be worth it in the end...

A message came from Canalave City, prompting him to contact #16.

* * *

Mars jumped off Richie's back and looked at Mira, expecting her to leave right away. Instead her (former?) friend paused. Watching her cry and sniff was tensing Mars' muscles. For a moment she thought she'd tear up herself.

"Why, Big Girl...?" Mira moaned. "Why...?"

Mars couldn't answer that, and when Mira finally left, she dropped to her knees. She wanted to blame Lucas for exposing their relationship. She wanted to punch him for turning the two of them into a sensation.

But she couldn't. Mars bore a part of the fault, no matter how small. Even if that was an order, by showing up in Celestic, she doomed her fake identity. Lucas could've taken everything upon himself. No difference. People would've mentioned her to the reporters anyhow. Worse, they would've framed her as the one who ordered the bombing.

Mars exhaled. Enough was enough. She had a job to do, and she could sort faults and responsibilities out later. After slapping her cheeks, she climbed the hill and entered the cave. Like with Mt. Coronet, electric lamps were illuminating the place. Stalactites and stalagmites left nothing to imagination, while dark spots were scarce. None of it mattered though—Mars kept her guard.

The first "danger" came for her after minutes of navigation through the lower level of the old mine. A Pokemon's paw hit her in the back, below her golden "G".

"Stop right there," a young, male voice commanded. "Turn around so I can—"

Mars lowered pitch of her voice to sound threatening. "Can what?" Ready for a flight, she swung like a swivel chair. A Lucario was holding its paw close to her stomach. _Perfect position to launch me at the hard stone walls._

Standing behind the Lucario was a man in what looked like a black-and-blue school uniform. He didn't seem like an impressionable guy despite the brown pants. Tense expression didn't stay on his face for long, and now he was examining Mars like she was a new life form. He was pointing at her with his whole right hand, and there was a blue orb of energy under his palm.

After a while the orb disappeared. "How peculiar. Although you're dressed like them, your aura is... different." He grabbed his chin in judgment. "You don't radiate with evil."

"A mind-reader, huh? Then you should know I'm here to kick metric tons of crap out of those who started this riot."

"I see. Then I must apologize. I'm Riley. Riley Leadbeater," Riley introduced himself. "My friend Arlon and I were mastering Aura when Steel-types on this island started thrashing about."

"Those two dumbasses took one of Charon's toys, I know," Mars said. "Anyway, I can tell you despise the thought of innocent Steel-types hurting each other as much as I do, so... let's team up."

"Great idea," Riley replied. "Arlon, let's go."

His Lucario roared, and the three of them headed downstairs.

* * *

Larmica watched the latest episode of morning news at least five times. She couldn't grasp its message right away, but once she did, she was in heaven. At long last, her accusations ceased being baseless.

 _Not only did he know his precious Maria Scarlett was Mars, but he's also been covering her up!_ Larmica shook her fists like a pair of soda cans, except nothing but brute force would pour from them. _He said it! He friggin' said it, people! And in front of an Officer no less! Oooooh, he's ours now!_

Lifted off the dirty ground, Larmica visited fellow Eternians. Her plan was to gather those who attended that dreaded Hearthome Super Contest. Only earning Mars a life sentence would allow Larmica to leave that disaster behind.

Too bad for her, people who watched Maria Scarlett's performance had other plans.

"I am not doing it," a girl around her age said. "You've embarrassed me in front of a large audience for the first and the last time. No second chances for you, Larmica. Yes, Team Galactic did attempt to steal my Pokemon, but one, I fought back, and two, that Mars girl wasn't among them."

"Your lust for revenge will get you nowhere," a middle-aged Super Contest fan claimed. "It's best you leave this Mars person alone and let the law handle her."

"Go away," another girl told her.

"It was a long time ago, Larmica, let it go," a boy suggested.

 _Fucking pacifists,_ Larmica thought at the end of her failed campaign. _Alright, guess I have to do everything myse—_ Something hit her. Something about helicopters the reporters mentioned. _Wait, where did those Galactic Bomb whirlies come from, again? Veilstone?_

With a punch to her left palm, she headed to the Cycle Shop and found Rad Rickshaw walking back and forth. No wonder—first Lucas drove Team Galactic away from Eterna, and then he saved their Commander. Larmica understood Rickshaw.

Larmica was going to use his foul mood to her advantage. Her heart was dancing, and no sane person would walk to a place as distant as Veilstone like this. "Good day, Mister Rickshaw." Polite mode on—being her usual self was a one-way ticket to a world of hurt. "Yes, I agree completely. The things Mercury did yesterday... unsavory. Most unsavory." Several head-shakes and huffs later she hardened her stance. "But it's time for somebody to act. It is my understanding Veilstone holds a means of punishing Mercury. I need a bike to get there, pronto."

Silent, Rad Rickshaw pointed at a small red bicycle.

Larmica tried it, and it was a perfect fit. She rolled it to the door and thanked Rad for "supporting people doing the right thing." After blowing him a kiss—she couldn't help herself—she hopped on and dashed south.

Larmica knew how to ride. She got enough practice with her friend's bike. Said friend wasn't into Super Contests, but was kind enough to let Larmica use her vehicle back in March. Of course, the incident closed the book on them, so she couldn't ask for it anymore. The girl became another "fucking pacifist" in Larmica's shit-list.

To add insult to the injury, everyone in Hearthome was glaring at her. Her legs were giving out, but she pressed on, bending under the weight of public shame.

 _You'll pay...! You'll fucking pay!_

She took a break under a tree growing on the L-shaped island of Route 209. Near her kids were playing with their Bonsly, Mime Jr. and Pichu. A girl dressed like a Pikachu kept winning. Watching it was like eating a dish you despised in front of a large public.

 _Why, why being someone you're not pays?!_

It took a while for her legs to recover, but the moment they did, she hopped back on and rode east. Pushing harder than in Hearthome, she flew through Solaceon like a racing car. Her consciousness evaded tall grass and cold rain, and soon, Larmica was in Veilstone.

First thing she noticed was a lack of yellow tape around the old warehouse. According to the witnesses, the space to the left of it was where helicopters kept coming from.

 _Money. It has to be money. The boss of those pricks must be richer than a Pastorian swamp._

She examined said space, but didn't find a single crack. She tried to open the big, nearby warehouse, but the door wouldn't budge. She headed to the second one.

"Psst, you must be Larmica Roman," someone behind the run-down building whispered. "Come here, you're gonna love this."

With every muscle tense, Larmica approached the back of the old warehouse and saw... a Galactic Grunt. He was holding a stack of documents.

"Okay, here's the deal," the grunt whispered, this time louder. "You despise me, but I'm offering you a helping hand. Why? Because we have a common enemy. Can you guess who they are?"

In four sentences the grunt split Larmica's mind in two. She wanted to escape the sheer weirdness of the situation, and yet... her heart resumed its dance. The reason she came here in the first place intensified it.

Step by step, Larmica approached the grunt. Her insides were trembling. She had to play it cool. "What's the matter, your friends aren't treating you well? You think backstabbing them will do you any good? Keep dreaming. You're still going to jail once the police has enough proof."

The grunt wiggled his hand at the document stack. "Hand these over to the cops. Trust me, your life will get better. _You_ will feel better."

"W-wait, _my_ life? The hell are you getting at? How about everyone else in Eterna?"

"Heard about what happened in Hearthome all those months ago." The grunt exhaled. "That was terrible..."

Larmica gulped as her hands balled into fists.

"You had your chance to put her away for a few years. You botched it. And here I am, trying to help you fix it."

 _'Run away, Larmica. Run, run away and never return,' he said..._

"They got away with Hearthome. They made fun of you in your home city. Is it any fair?"

 _Commander Mars... Commander Mars...! Commander Mars! COMMANDER MARS!_

The grunt moved the documents closer to her. "Here's enough material to jail her for life. Go to the Veilstone Police Department. Find Looker—a man in a brown coat. He'll do the rest for you. Just for you."

Larmica accepted them with shaking hands.

"Run along now, little Larmica. Put an end to this sick woman for us."

Trembling like a washing machine with broken legs, Larmica dashed to her bike and pulled it. It didn't move, and she let the documents slip from her hands. _For fuck's sake, focus!_ One sheet flew with the wind when Larmica managed to focus. She put everything else in the bag and only then gave a chase. "Gotcha!" With the dirt on Mars on her hands, she returned to the bike and removed the anti-thief belt.

Riding to the Police Department took a lot less than her trip from Eterna to Veilstone did. Legs weren't hurting, but Larmica had trouble breathing.

She paused by the front door. _Stop beating so fast, you bloody piece of shit!_ Aware of what impression she'd leave, Larmica was ready to wait for as long as she had to. Life allowed her to try again. Giving up on jailing Mars now would mean trouble sleeping at night. That was the chance she HAD to take.

Minutes passed before her heart stopped imitating bass parts of a cheap party tune. She walked through the door, attracting the attention of a policeman... and a man in brown coat. There he was.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Larmica ran to him. "I've been looking for you, sir!"

"Erm... let's see, you must be..." Looker slapped his forehead. "Oh right, Larmica Roman from Eterna City, you are."

"Sir, I... I..." Another roadblock on the way of Larmica's cart. _He's gonna ask where I got these from, is he?_

"Well? You have business with me, it appears."

 _Oh, of course not! He's got to have it against those two idiots! He's gonna eat these and run away with it! I know I would! With a sigh, Larmica pointed at her bag. "Sir, I've got metric tons of evidence against Commander Mars of Team Galactic!_ "

Looker's eyes grew as he snatched the documents out of her bag. He couldn't stop looking through them. "Fingerprints, photos, conversations with the victims—everything's right here!"

"W-wait, are you for real? Lemme take a look!" Larmica dashed towards the man and looked at the papers herself. In time it took Looker to examine them, she realized the grunt could've tried playing tricks on her. Hearthome left her with a string of trust issues.

Although Larmica had no experience reading crime documents, she clapped with a smile. He didn't fool her.

Looker handed the documents to the policeman. "Officer Swasey, ready the helicopters! Hunting, we're going."

* * *

The deeper they went, the more rampaging Steel-types they encountered. Arlon had to hold them back alone, since Mars didn't have anything effective against them. She thanked her luck for introducing her to Riley and his friend.

They worked in double battles, too. Many times Arlon's Force Palm paralyzed one of their foes and let Harold have a go at them. Other times Vol blinded their opponents, giving them no chance to dodge Arlon's attacks. Mars' blood was pumping, and although Riley held back any expressions, she felt he had fun too. They let one Worker have it, earning themselves TM23 Mars intended to use later on.

Tense and grim at first, Arlon agreed to give her a high-five—an act which got a snicker out of Riley. Diverse in expressions, all three of them put on chilling frowns at the sight of two grunts.

Mars recognized Charon's transmitter right away. "Nice going, dumbasses." She fingernailed her hips. "So many Steel-types are hurting each other because of you. I understand your impatience in getting stronger Pokemon, but the party's over. Return the device, and I'll ask Master Cyrus not to punish you."

The first grunt stepped to her. "Take your favor and shove it up your ass!"

The second one crossed his arms under his chest. "Commander Mars, you're abusing the very people you convinced to enlist. You're going _against_ what Team Galactic stands _for_."

"...Keep talking, jerk, and you're gonna _get it_." She prepared to unleash Harold on them. "We've done our share of horrible deeds, but our ultimate goal is a new world. We're not here to ruin this world—it's well on its way to self-destruction. Doesn't mean we can't brighten what little time everyone here has left! Give 'em hell, Harold!"

Riley sighed at Mars' "self-destruction" remark, but still joined the battle. Harold left every Poison-type in dust. The grunts' Zubat, Golbat and Croagunk swallowed Psybeams. A Signal Beam gave their Stunky a seizure. Their Glameow and Houndour, meanwhile, ate Arlon's Force Palm.

Both grunts froze, allowing Harold to tackle them and retrieve Charon's transmitter. Mars and Riley then tied their hands with pieces of rope one Worker provided. The company headed to the nearby lift, with Arlon watching the grunts. They descended further down the old mine, but Riley assured everyone the exit was in the next room. They walked into the cave, and indeed, one lift ride later they saw the light.

Mars also noticed something else—a Shiny Stone lying on the ground. _Lucas and Whitney are gonna need it._ She picked it up, expecting one of the grunts to attack her. He didn't, and even if he did, fat lot of good that would do him.

Once the group got close enough to the exit, Riley stopped. "Mars, are you... waiting for someone?"

"No, why?"

"There's a helicopter outside."

She squeezed her skirt the moment Looker and a couple of policemen entered the mine.

"You're in trouble now, you and your friend!" Looker pointed at her, prompting one of his buddies to handcuff her. "Commander Mars, you're under arrest for assaulting seventeen people and four-hundred Pokemon. Not to mention, you've stolen at least four Pokemon."

Mars' eyes grew. "What?! I've done nothing of the sort!"

Looker slapped his coat. "I have it all here, the proof. A variety of documents with photos, fingerprints and testimonies. Good grief, we can jail you for life."

Mars dropped to her knees. Her head warmed up as her blood flowed to it. She began whispering, "No..."

A slap from Riley stopped her. Arlon's trainer grabbed her shoulders and shook her out of the trance. "Tell me, does Team Galactic have any mind-altering devices."

Mars shook her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "N-no... a-as far as I-I'm c-c-concerned... no..."

"I see..." Riley touched Mars' forehead, summoning a blue orb. Soon it was gone. "Officer, there's nothing in her head that supports any of your claims."

"Ignorance doesn't relieve one of responsibility," Looker shot back. "Also, I am certain they do, in fact, possess mind-altering machines." He wiggled his hand at the policemen. They brought a crying Mars to him as he stared her down. "Temptress... look what you've done to Lucas Mercury. Joining you in prison, he is."

* * *

At Barry's urging, Lucas ate his lunch and headed to his room. With a headache and red eyes, he needed to stay here for a few hours. But once he heard helicopter blades cutting through the air, he walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Barry couldn't stop him. His time came.

"What in the hell?" Barry looked at the sky. "The hell are the cops doing here?"

Lucas gave him a broken smile. "Take care of my Pokemon for me..."

Barry's head dropped before he nodded.

Lucas turned his vision back to the helicopter. "He's come for me, boy..."

* * *

The helicopter with Lucas arrived first, and his red eyes told Mars why. Still, Looker was explicit in his order to wait for them. He spoke in a loud, almost cartoonish voice—he was going to lock _both_ "troubled youths" in their cell _himself_.

Something else got Mars' attention in his command though. Not their _cells_ , but their _cell_. That took some pressure off her conscience. Though it was still hard, she kept her smile on throughout their walk to the bars. She tried not to pay attention to Lucas' red eyes—breaking down would make it worse for both of them. She was thankful other policemen took the Iron Island grunts to a different corridor.

A massive exhale escaped her—it only took them a minute or so to arrive.

Instead of locking them up though, Looker pointed at their Poketches. "Three calls, each of you has, before I take these away. After tomorrow's trial you are to only contact certain people, at appropriate times. Use your chance to call whoever you want. Except for Arceus. He's the reason you're here, so don't cry for his help."

Ignoring his remark, Mars contacted Mira. Having exposed herself, she expected either a rant or more pointless questions. Mira was a child, so there would be lots of sniffing.

Wrong on both accounts. Although she sounded calm, Mira still had remains of her tears in her voice. "Mira thought Big Girl was good... Big Girl lied to Mira. Big Girl is working for Weird Spacemen who cause explosions."

Mars sighed when Mira ended the call. She didn't have to. Mars more than deserved hearing her rant out. Yet Mira did. _She must've thrown a tantrum beforehand. Poor girl._

When Maylene spoke, Mars could see her glare. "Long time no speak, Maria. Or is it Mars now? You know, I'm glad my training improved your self-control and physical endurance, but... you shouldn't have lied to me."

 _Lucas and I lied to the whole region, Maylene..._

"I doubt you still care, but my dad's fine. He's been away from gambling for months. None of his so-called friends can drag him back into the Game Corner. Gotta say I'm impressed."

"Great..." Mars whispered. "That's great..."

"Oh, and tell your friend he can rest easy. I won't stop training. He may have disappointed me, but it doesn't matter. I can stand on my own."

"That's awesome!" A tear rolled down her cheek. Another phrase, and she WOULD burst.

"Not sure what to think of your praise. Makes me want to celebrate and vomit at the same damn time..."

After Maylene pressed the red button, Mars used the last call she had. She and Riley shared IDs before meeting with the grunts.

"Oh, it's you, Mars. I take it you're already in the cell? I've been processing what happened. You wouldn't hide anything from us even if you tried, but I understand this Officer may have a point." He paused. "There's only one way to find out. While digging through your memories, I saw the entrance to your HQ. Let's see if I can find anything there. Talk to you later, and good luck on your trial. You're going to need it."

The last call ended, leading Mars to give her Poketch to Looker. Mira and Maylene told her so much she didn't budge at Riley's proposition.

Lucas rejected the call when his Poketch rang. It happened again, with the same reaction from him.

"Well now, it seems someone wishes to speak to you," Looker pointed out. "Why don't you answer?"

Mars sighed. _Because he's had enough for today. Because he's not in the mood to speak to anyone._

The calls wouldn't stop coming, as Lucas' hands wouldn't stop trembling. He removed his Poketch and handed it over to Looker. "Take that piece of shit away from me. Please?"

Looker obliged. Having obtained their Poketches, he locked their door of metal bars and left Mars and Lucas alone.

With nothing except surveillance cameras watching them, they dropped to their knees. Life didn't hit them too hard, so no screams came from their cell. Instead, they kept it at sniffing, covering their faces and wiping them dry of tears. In time it took them to finish, sleeves of their respective outfits were soaking wet.

"Why...? Why have you met me? Look what happened to you!" Mars covered her face again. "It's all my fault..."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas whispered. "Then who chose to follow you? Name the noodlehead who showed kindness and influenced your choices. Name the blasted idiot who's going to jail for messing with your head..." He grabbed her shoulders. "If there's anyone to blame for it all, it's me, not you."

Mars looked away and squeezed her skirt. "Maybe so... but how about Mira and Maylene? I've lied to them, believing they wouldn't handle the truth. And... and..."

Lucas released her shoulders and hugged himself. "Mars, can I...?"

With a blush spreading under her red eyes, Mars nodded. A moan escaped her before she embraced him in return.

He put his hand on the back of her head. "Don't worry, Mars. It will all work out in the end. We'll make it through."

Her heart sped up. It became difficult to breathe, even though she didn't forget today's supplements. She had a headache for the first time in months.

Lucas eased his grip, but it didn't work. He released her. Same. "M-Mars...?"

"P-please, come back." She outstretched her arms towards him. "Hug me again."

He sighed, but obliged.

As her heartbeat went down, Mars took a few deep breaths. Once her headache ceased, she smiled. Crow's feet appeared under her eyes. "Remember the day I rescued Mira?"

"Of course I do."

Mars snickered. "Guess what, we're finally spending a night together, in the same room."

"Shame it's shit though."

Another snicker. _It's okay. Like you said, we'll make it through. Thank you for being there... Lucas._

* * *

Yep, Looker finally got what he wanted. All of it and more.

As you must've noticed, this chapter is critically short on adverbs and passive voice. I decided to use Hemingway Editor, see if its any good. Should I keep at it or should I go back to using adverbs? I'll let you decide.


	20. 20: They Start Their Own Fire

April _Spring on Mars_ update, part one.

If the previous chapter's title is a nod to Magna-Fi, here comes one to Powerman 5000. Let's see if you can spot other references to this wonderful band in this chapter.

As always, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Two policemen handcuffed Lucas and Mars soon after the "morning clean up". These soldiers of law handed both "troubled youths" to Looker, and the trio headed to the courtroom.

Mars kept her head high. Why wouldn't she? No doubt help was on its way. First he knew it, and now they both did. Mars spent her time in the cell smiling. A smile as wide as Lucas' mother had on his birthdays.

 _Look at her, man. And this is after Mira and Maylene pushed her down the stairs._ Lucas glanced at Mars again. _Cyrus has always been there for her, that's for damn sure. Still... can he alone brighten her up? Hardly. Their latest bomb talk was pretty bad. He's no longer the same flawless angel she used to view him as._

They came so close when a policewoman ran to them. "Officer Looker, we have Adam Samson at the front door. He has business with these two kids."

Lucas smirked. _Okay, not sure who I was expecting exactly, but... whatever._

Looker's lower eyelid jumped. "To what do we owe the unexpected pleasure of having Mister Samson?"

The policewoman's expression stayed blank. "He's interested in making bail for Lucas Mercury and Galactic Commander Mars."

Looker cringed. "Wh-what?! N-no... wait... w-we do not allow bails!"

"Yes, sir, we do. Mister Samson says he's aware of how expensive bails are, but he's assured he can pay the sum in full."

Lucas kept his watch. _Come on, you asshole! Bite your fingers! Bite the hell out of 'em! Pick a wall and bang it with you head! Make it easier for the both of us!_

Nothing happened. Looker frowned at the arrested, but neither took it serious. Looker's muscles were so tense, he looked like a cornered Pokemon. Step by step he approached Lucas and Mars. His body shook. He leaned towards them and opened his mouth... but no threat would come out.

Lucas' face pulsated, but he refrained from provocations. _On second thought, screw it. Don't wanna make him more obsessed than he already is._

Looker cleared his throat. "Very well, lead the way."

Soon the four of them were standing before Adam Samson. Three quarters of the group knew him, and knew him well. Alas, his money and influence clogged their throats like plastic bags.

Looker folded his hands in front of his crotch. One walk through the door, and he was watching Mister Samson sign the documents. The required sum off one of Adam's many bank accounts followed suit. Seconds flew like Staraptors.

Throughout the procedure Looker kept losing his color, but Lucas didn't mind it. Soon-to-be-free, he found himself watching Cyrus' fingers. _Holy hell, those hands are dangerous weapons._ With all the formalities down, he followed Mars and her boss to the front door.

All the formalities? Not exactly. Looker followed them there with a frown and his fists in his pockets. It was like he tried to imitate a slow-but-lethal survival horror boss _and_ a careful hunter, all at once. He gulped after joining the trio outside of the VCPD building.

Lucas swore Looker teared up when Cyrus approached his fifty-thousand Pokedollar car.

"I am grateful for your cooperation, Officer." Cyrus bowed. "You may leave these two in my care. I make it my duty to ensure these kids do not misbehave again."

"G-glad to hear that. They've caused their share of problems, these two." Looker entered the building as he left it—slow and stomping. "These two..."

Cyrus opened a rear door of his car. "Do you fancy a tour around Veilstone?"

Silly, but Lucas knew where it came from. "I appreciate your offer, but my Pokemon are waiting for me... along with my sixth badge. Speaking of which..."

"Nothing of importance. I have taken care of your right to earn Gym Badges as well."

Lucas frowned aside. "Figures..."

Mars caught him on that. "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday was trash, and I still need to take the rest of it out."

Mars hugged him. "It's okay. It will all work out in the end."

His heart rate jumped. _That feeling... It's like Valor Lakefront all over again. My friggin' lungs..._ Mars eased her grip, and he responded by tightening his. "P-please wait..."

They stayed like this for what felt like half an hour.

Soon after they released each other, Mars pulled an item out of her bag. Her pupils dilated. "Found it on Iron Island. Tell Whitney I said hi."

Smiling, Lucas accepted the Shiny Stone and watched Mars enter Cyrus' car. He only stopped waving them goodbye a few minutes after the vehicle disappeared. His gut told him to run. Run away. Away from their would-be prison.

He did. Once at a safe distance from it, Lucas crouched and covered his face. _Every time I get a badge, it's like a shot of adrenaline or pleasure. But when Mars says something nice or embraces me, it's a whole different thing._

Lucas glanced at the building which held him and Mars for a while.

 _Am I in love?_

His face reunited with his palms.

 _Hysterical! I've been lying to so many people and even clashing with the cops... in the name of love? No way! People in love are doing nice things to each other while still living their own lives. They don't deceive others and break laws... do they?_

He stood as his hands went to his pockets. His head rose with a violent shake, as if to brush the idea off. He succeeded. In a way.

 _Whatever. I'll figure it out later._ Lucas glanced over his contacts and pressed the button. "Barry, I need your help, can you—"

"Lucas, dude, you okay?! A-and why are we talking to each other right now? Aren't you supposed to be on trial? Did they delay it?"

"As a matter of fact, they did. By forever."

"...What?"

Lucas sighed as loud as he could. "Look, just send Rhodes to pick me up. You know where I am."

"Right-o!"

In less than a minute Lucas jumped off to the wooden bridge. Barry waved a greeting at him, but he turned to the river flowing under them. After Barry returned his Pokemon and noted how he took care of them, Lucas sat.

When his internal screaming died down, he became like a statue. Cynthia and Gardenia found him and began Flinging Iron Balls at him for maximum damage. By the time the cops got him, there wasn't much left to break. Yet somehow, Mars not only stopped those two, but glued pieces of him back together.

With that in mind, he decided against taking a swim with the Gyaradoses.

"Dude, what's wrong...?" With folds on his forehead, Barry seemed as if he'd tear up. "What's the matter?"

The last thing Lucas wanted was this face. "What does it look like?"

"Cheer up, dude. You've only spent, like, a couple of hours in that cell. Hell, you didn't even reach the courtroom."

"That stupid prick Volkner..."

Barry slapped his forehead and nodded. He changed over the faint period that was Lucas' sentence. Implying it was even a sentence to begin with.

"I've spent a lifetime looking up to that piece of shit... A whole lifetime of watching _Platinum Battles_ , dreaming of meeting him in person..." Lucas stood. "And it all went to... you know. Sorry I chewed you out yesterday."

Barry hugged himself. "You're a big fool... but I forgive you. I still think you're a friend, even though you ain't treating me like it."

Lucas teared up. "I'll try to fix that..."

Barry drew a Poke Ball. "Enough mumbling, bring it! You best hope Veilstone Police Department didn't soften you up!"

Although still daydreaming about Mars, right now Lucas wanted to hug the hell out of Barry. They went to the right side of the bridge when he prepared to unleash his fighter.

"Come out, Scar!"

The impact from Matt's tail shook everything around both rivals. Scar lost consciousness while running for his foe.

"Get him, Namor!"

The Floatzel sent a Blizzard after Matt, only for the Gliscor to vanish. Whitney appeared in a flash of light and dodged the next snowstorm without breaking a sweat. After releasing a huge, bubbling orb at him, Whitney ate Namor's third Blizzard. She struggled to stand... but once she did, Namor lost most of his energy to a green beam.

Whitney threw her roses in the air and bombarded Namor with thorn slashes. After dodging yet another Blizzard, she drank the rest of the Floatzel's energy. Lucas LOVED her vicious smirk.

Barry's twitching eye said he couldn't join Lucas here. "O-okay, come on, Thowra!"

Lucas snapped his fingers. With water around him forming a top of a spear, Stark rammed Thowra. The Rapidash failed to stand.

"B-Banner smash puny emperors!"

An Earthquake only caused Matt's eyes to grow. The Gliscor would kill for a shortcut to such power. Having gotten none, he engulfed himself in a greenish-yellow aura, rammed Banner... and returned to his Poke Ball. Rhodes took his place and turned his admiration for Lucas into a swift dash. Banner crumbled.

"Light Screen! Reflect! Anything!"

A few slices later Matt rammed Lee, causing him to faint. Once again the red laser took him in...

"Patchy, use... argh, fuck it..."

...and brought out Rhodes. One Steel Wing. Two Steel Wings. The Chatot fell with a thump, his head spinning like a Baltoy.

Barry stopped himself from sighing as he withdrew Patchy. "Congratulations, man. Seems prison didn't hit you all that hard."

Lucas frowned. "It was just a holding cell, don't be ridiculous..."

Barry threw his fists to his chest. "No, I mean it! _This_ time you _terminated_ me!" He glanced away. "Dude, you're a lot stronger than I am. I may say you only keep winning because I'm holding back... but that's crap. There's no way I can become the Champion before you do..."

Lucas went over the bridge with his head bobbing. "Not sure if you're right... not sure if I give a shit anymore..."

Barry caught his left hand. "You need to let go of that chick. I'm telling you, she ain't nothing but trouble. Forget her. Make it easier for everyone around you... and on yourself."

In any other circumstance, Lucas would applaud that comment. Right now though? Barry's intellectual and emotional development didn't matter to him. "Perhaps..." Lucas sat by the pier, his knees under his chin.

* * *

There she went again. Much like with Lucas' connection to Mars, Larmica watched the new episode half a dozen times. On the sixth run the message hammered itself in.

Larmica smashed her desk. "SEX, CRAP, MEMBER, BUTT, BOOBS, HARD-ON, SLUT, SLIT, KITTY, VAGINA, BUTTHOLE... ADAM SAMSON!" A series of slams ensued, though unlike Lucas, she also used her head. Soon her fists _and_ her nose were bleeding. "Motherfucker... this absolute motherfucker!"

She stood and grit her teeth. Drawers hit the floor, Super Contest ribbons joined them, cute posters became shreds. She launched all her flower pots at her carpet, reducing it to a wet and colorful mess. She smeared the dirt in and went to bash her windows. As a final touch, she painted her face red with her bleeding fists.

Out of gas, Larmica collapsed on her filthy carpet and cried. "Just when I thought we got 'em... just when these two cockholes reaped what they sowed..." She punched her carpet. "No! NO! This isn't fair! This! Isn't! Fucking! FAIR!"

* * *

Cyrus bowed, causing Mars to hold her breath and take a few steps back. "Apologies. It appears I have failed as a leader."

Mars gulped. "M-master Cyrus, what are you saying?"

Cyrus looked at the floor. "I could not foresee #16 being so intelligent... and so tenacious. He went out of his way to paint you in such a negative light. Oh, rest assured, I am not letting that slide! The shock therapy is too merciful for him!"

Mars glanced aside, but spoke bold. "Please don't. He's already gone through too much because of me. Enough is enough."

"Don't be foolish, Charlene. Forgive them once, and they're back to their ways." He balled his hands into fists. "Humans... people like him never learn."

Mars crossed her arms on her chest. "He will, I'm sure of it. Let him be." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Please, do it for me."

Cyrus sighed as his body relaxed. "As you wish... I can only hope you won't come to regret this request later."

"Thank you." Mars bowed to him. _Master Cyrus is right... I shouldn't play around with #16. He did try his best, after all._ She shook her head. _Okay, he has one chance. If he doesn't do that again, good. If he does though..._

"As for the matters of greater importance... how are you?"

Mars shrugged. "Not so great. I need some time alone. This episode with the holding cell was too much, I fear."

Cyrus turned around. "Come and see me once you have recovered, Commander Mars. We have an important operation to undertake today."

"Yes, sir."

"By the way, a man invaded our HQ yesterday. He claims to be your acquaintance."

 _Of course..._ Mars hid her hands behind her back. "Yes, he is. We've recovered Charon's transmitter together. I'll make sure to talk to him."

"Very well."

Once on the bed she made, she thought of Lucas, wondered if he made up his mind. She lifted her Poketch to call him... but dropped it without pressing a single button. That happened at least six more times before she crossed her legs.

 _Poor bastard..._

* * *

His visits to the Pokemon Center were few and only for "obvious" reasons. Otherwise he spent at least two or three hours examining a nearby ship. Its pure, white body shone on the sun. A lot of people put their effort into it, and they were hell of a lot cleaner than he was.

Lucas stood and started walking towards the ship. In about an hour it was leaving to Kanto. He heard they cancelled all tours to Johto because of the Team Rocket uprising. Moreover, the land of Apricorns closed its borders. It would take hard work for any criminal to enter _or_ leave.

 _Any criminal..._ Lucas returned to his original spot. _T_ _he hell am I thinking...? I have no travel visa, and I ain't getting_ _one for at least a year from today_ _._ He stood again and noticed a smiling flock of Wingulls. "Whatever. I'm safe now, and it's all that matters." He lifted his Poketch and prepared to contact Mars... but stopped himself. "That's right. All I have to do... is stay out of trouble..."

"...You sure? Sounds like a boring way of life if you ask me."

Lucas flinched. Was he to stand closer to the edge, he'd get the head, the tail, the whole damn thing. He turned westward and saw _the_ caped miner. Gym Leader Byron brought his shovel everywhere, including important meetings. Lucas breathed in to stop trembling at the sight of it.

"Hang around your shelter too long, and the best things in life escape you." Byron lifted it and placed it on the back of his neck. "Mercury, right? Gotta say you've puzzled the hell out of this region." He pointed his shovel at Lucas. "Not even a day in the holding cell, and nobody's sure what to do with you. Did your cause save you, or are you just that lucky of a devil?"

"Shit happens..." Lucas turned to the ship. "Wouldn't sort it out even if I tried."

Byron approached him. "Now now, I didn't think much of my son's abilities when he started. Hell, I'll tell you more. I didn't even consider Roark for the position until Riley declined."

Lucas huffed. _Alright, you won._ He turned back to Byron. "To be brief, Volkner—the man I used to look up to my whole life—screwed me over." His fingernails dug into his palms. _Don't cry! Not again, damn it!_ A single tear escaped him, but that was it. "He... he..."

"He 'killed' it yet again, except the last sap ran away in tears. Am I on to something here?"

Lucas let his trembling arms speak.

"Yeah, sucks to be a _Platinum Battles_ fan once they meet the real Volky." Byron's shovel hit the concrete. "In all fairness though, he was gonna disappoint you sooner or later."

When Lucas went to the boat, Byron dropped his shovel and got in Lucas' way.

"Listen, one way or another, we all pay for choices we make." Byron put his hands on his sides. "Hell, sometimes we even pay for being ourselves." He lifted his right fist. "The notion of bad things only happening to assholes is a bunch of bullocks. It doesn't matter how clean you are!" His fist hit the pier. "Sell everything you've dug from the Sinnoh Underground! Donate this money to the local hospital! Some people will sneer at you!"

Lucas' eyes widened, his arms were trembling again.

"So what?! You don't need every single person to understand you to do what's right! People will overwhelm you like a hail of steel arrows if you let 'em! Don't!" Byron's hands were on his hips again. "Life will hit you not once and not twice. So? You've got to stand and show how unbreakable you are!"

"I suppose..."

Byron stomped the pier. "C'mon, is that how a trainer with five Badges and many triumphs over Team Galactic talks?!"

Lucas' head dropped. "It ain't so black-and-white between me and Team Galactic, Mister Byron..."

Byron scratched the back of his head. "Oh right, I forgot... sorry, kid..."

"Regardless...!" Lucas removed his hat, pulled his head up, covered it again and punched his palm. "I won't let anyone step on me anymore!"

Byron folded his hands behind his head. "Now we're talking!" He went to pick his shovel. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the Gym."

With his blood boiling hotter than ever before, Lucas ran to the Pokemon Center. He had big news to tell.

* * *

Burning hurricanes raging inside the Gym. Metal clinks from Magnemites and Magnetons hitting the floors. While a good departure from Ross' Route 218 training, it all heated up the interior. Lucas had to pause. Trainers of the Pastorian Gym already gave him a hard time for his actions. New subtle jabs were something he could do without.

With floors and elevator pillars cool, Ross faced a particularly large Steelix. The Flareon kept shooting Fire Spins. While the enemy cringed, it wouldn't bend to those high temperatures. Ross growled and charged at the Steelix when small flames surrounded his fangs. The opponent's massive physical endurance failed it. The Iron Snake fell, sending the Gym shaking.

"AND I BURN FOR TWENTY-FIVE YEARS!" Lucas opened his arms, prompting Ross to tackle him. After many licks of love both fighters stood. Something hit Lucas once his Flareon pulverized Ace Trainer Breanna's Bronzors. _Look at your friend, fool... Look at how triumphant he is. Has he ever consider giving up? Hell yeah. Did he go through with it? Hell no._ Lucas took yet another elevator and saw a platform with a red outline.

Byron laughed once Ross and his trainer reached his floor. "Nice tremor you've caused down there, kid! I swear, you defeated that Steelix, and your spirit hit me like a sound wave!"

Lucas fed Ross a Sitrus Berry. "He reminded me not to back off. Kinda like you did back at the pier. Ironic, given how Matt, I and... and Mars had to motivate him months ago." Fingers of his right hand bent as it approached his chest. "That's right. Gym Leader Gardenia and Champion Cynthia are NOT to blame here. It is _life_ that kicked me. For helping innocent people. For being kind to Mars." He took a breath break. "So NOW what do I do? HIT IT HARDER!"

Byron snickered, stomped the floor and drew a Poke Ball. "You're walking a tightrope, kid, but your heart and resolve are in the right damn place!"

"A certain person asked me to take good care of Mars! What did I reply? WILL DO!"

"AND DO THAT YOU WILL!" Byron started off with his Steelix. "Kliff, Earthquake!"

The Gym shook. Again. Ross fell off his feet. Assured he wouldn't stand, Lucas withdrew him. _He fought too much anyway._ Stark went for an Aqua Jet soon as he appeared.

"Screech!"

The sound wave knocked Stark off his course.

"Iron Tail!"

Stark flew at the safety fence—good thing they set it high enough. Lucas ordered another Aqua Jet, and this time his Empoleon dodged the Screech. "Brine!"

Kliff cringed. Although durable in the face of physical harm, he didn't seem so good with salty water. "Iron Tail!" Byron stomped the floor as his Steelix swung his tail, but Stark dodged the heavy attack. "Earthquake!"

"Aqua Jet!" Lucas pointed at Kliff's head, sending Stark forward.

"Iron Tail!"

Stark dashed faster, but Kliff still managed to knock him off, even if _after_ eating an Aqua Jet. "Brine." Lucas' hands shook as Stark struggled to stand after hitting the fence again. The Empoleon formed a ball of salty water...

"Flash Cannon!"

...only for a shiny, silver beam to overwhelm it. Kliff's attack left Stark blinking in a chaotic fashion. "Come on, Brine!"

"Iron Tail!"

Stark shook his head, dodged and poured liters of salty water on Kliff.

The Steelix dropped, causing yet another tremble. Byron hit his chest with a laugh. "Your Empoleon is harder than I thought! But there's no way he can stand up to Paradigm!" Paradigm was his Bronzor. "Rain Dance!"

A small cloud appeared over the battlefield, causing Lucas to snap his fingers. "Brine." But Stark failed to take aim. That, and Paradigm was fresh out of the Poke Ball.

"Extrasensory!"

Stark met the safety fence for the last time that match.

"Flash Cannon!"

Lucas only withdrew his Empoleon after the beam reached its target. For half a minute he stayed still. What followed got a wide grin out of Byron. Lucas picked Rhodes, and soon the Staraptor was kicking, scratching and headbutting. Paradigm tried to throw him against the fence. Tough luck—Rhodes regained control halfway there.

The assault resumed. Paradigm crumbled under it, and in what shape. Many and many reddish-brown scars adorned its body. "Curing _this_ is gonna suck... but don't expect this to hold me back!" Byron sent out his Bastiodon. "Potemkin, Flash Cannon!"

Rhodes disappeared before the enemy charged his beam. Ross was back to attack. "Flame on, yeah! Flame on!" Lucas snapped his fingers, prompting Ross to dash at Potemkin with his fangs blazing. The bite made the Bastiodon cringe...

"Metal Burst!"

...before Potermkin's shield glowed. Lucas ordered Ross to get away, but once the Flareon did, an orb of light sent him flying. _Seems I didn't let him rest long enough._ Lucas brought Rhodes back, and the first thing his Staraptor had to do was dodge a Flash Cannon. Lucky for him, the rain ended soon after that. "Close Combat! Aim for the spot Ross bit!"

"Flamethrower!"

A Steel-type spitting fire? But such a combination failed to distract Lucas. At his command Rhodes dodged Potemkin's hot flames. What followed was a rougher version of what Rhodes handed to Paradigm. Potemkin was lucky the Bronzor's cloud dissipated. He was down without Byron having to deal with corrosion later on.

Speaking of Byron, his laugh thundered throughout the Gym. "My sturdy Pokemon, lying on the floor!" He punched his palm, withdrew Potemkin and approached Lucas. "Gotta hand it to ya, kid. Your power and resolve are something else."

Lucas put the Mine Badge in his bag.

"I'm not even kidding. You lost two Pokemon who on all accounts should've pulverized us. Yet you seemed ready to give up for but a moment."

"Type advantages matter, even if a Pokemon's type doesn't match that of their move." Lucas cleared his throat. "I mean, life kicked me for doing my thing, so I stood and kicked it harder."

Byron grabbed his sides. "And what are you gonna do now?"

Lucas punched his chest. "Fight for Pokemon and people I hold dear! And I will accept no less than a victory!"

Byron laughed again and pulled out a CD case. "Go get 'em, kid!"

* * *

Elevator for victors took Lucas to the exit in no time at all.

 _Let's do this now._ With the Shiny Stone in hand, he sent out Whitney. "Are you ready, Whit?"

His Roselia spread her arms and attempted to chirp.

This got a laugh out of Lucas. "Alright!"

Rhodes appeared around a nearby house. At first he looked around in search of an enemy. Having found none, he looked at Whitney. She smiled at him.

"Dude, you gotta see this."

With a few friendly noises Lucas' Roselia waved at the Shiny Stone. He placed it on her head, and soon it faded into her. Her three spikes grew into a white rose, while her hands became bouquets. Whitney the Roserade smirked at Rhodes and offered him a limbshake. He accepted it.

"So, I take it no more of that 'childhood trauma' stuff?"

Whitney slapped her trainer... but gave Rhodes a hug anyway. Lucas' Staraptor blushed.

"One more tweak, and you're good to go." Lucas withdrew Whitney, "installed" Shadow Ball into her, and soon she was outside again. "Okay, shoot."

Whitney created a small, dark orb in front of her bouquets and shot it in the air.

Soon as it flew away, the trio heard familiar huffing and puffing. "Dude, come with me! Professor Rowan's 'bout to being his spee"—Barry paused at the sight of his rival's Roserade. "Oh, looking good, Whit! Fighting you is gonna be a challenge, I just know it!"

With a playful snicker Whitney shot a bigger shadowy orb at Barry, ruining his hair.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

Lucas laughed like an Exploud. "Guess she doesn't want _you_ to call her Whit."

"Whatever, let's go."

Lucas withdrew both his Pokemon as the duo ran up north. Guarding the doors of the Canalave Library was Dawn.

"Oh look who's back from prison." She inspected his clothes and bag. Through and through. Like Lucas was a potential terrorist. "Aaaand what have we learned?"

"That rich people can get away with the unspeakable." He looked at his hands like they were "dangerous weapons". "It's like Samson bought me. Purchased me." He walked past Dawn and through the door. "Oh well, I'm free, and that's all that matters. Lead the way if you please."

Dawn took them to the third floor. The rivals looked around. Sitting behind what resembled double school desks were many young trainers. They glanced at the trio before Professor Rowan regained their attention.

Dawn pointed at a desk near a TV. She watched Lucas and Barry take their seats... and the latter jump off his.

"Alright, I promised to bring Lucas here? I did it." Barry glanced around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be outta here." He dashed westward, only for Dawn's glare to set him on pause.

"Sorry, dude, but you gotta stay for the trial." Lucas slapped Barry's spine after his rival sat back. "You're guilty of letting your focus run wild."

"H-hey, I've been seeing my therapist! I'm getting better at controlling it!"

"Prove it."

Professor Rowan cleared his throat, causing Barry to sigh and Lucas to adjust his hat. "Now that everyone's here, let's begin. As some of you may remember, I study Pokemon evolution..."

* * *

"...So you're saying my level of self-control is enough for me pull this off?" Mars covered her forehead. "Can't say I buy it, but the prospect of not using a Galactic Bomb does sound tempting."

"Correct. From then on you'll only have to pray he doesn't reject you." The blue orb under Riley's palm vanished. "I would if I were that Pokemon. No offense, but 'the creation of a new world' isn't exactly what I would call 'sane'."

Mars' head dropped. "Such comments are always kinda saddening... but I'm used to that." She pulled the hair spike at the back of her neck. Her head rose. "I must go now."

Riley waved at her from his cell. "Good luck trying to get them to listen."

Mars was cracking her fingers on her way to Cyrus' office. This idea could fail. Backfire in a spectacular fashion. Mars knew it, yet she refused to even consider using the Galactic Bomb her squad would... accept with open arms.

She squeezed her skirt while going upstairs, but didn't stutter or pause in front of the door phone. Words came out like a Bullet Seed attack, flipping the switch and cleaning the way for her. She didn't even sit to discuss the details. _I'll say everything right now and as it is._

Cyrus closed his laptop. "So, my understanding is that you're up to the task, Commander Mars?"

She bowed. "Affirmative."

Cyrus contacted Saturn and Jupiter. Soon both Commanders arrived, and for once, the latter didn't try to pick on Mars. The former helped.

"Commander Saturn, Commander Jupiter, Commander Mars. As I must've informed you, today the three of you are leading an operation to capture the Lake Guardians. In their possession are crimson crystals necessary for our goal. Your job is to incapacitate those Pokemon and bring them here. Alive. Should they die, their crystals will turn to dust." He clasped his hands together. "Commander Saturn, you are to take on Azelf of Lake Valor."

Saturn bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Commander Jupiter, I task you with delivering Uxie of Lake Acuity."

Jupiter cracked her fingers. "Count on me, sir."

"And Commander Mars will handle Mesprit of Lake Verity."

Mars smiled. Her reconnaissance, her ranting on Lucas' birthday—everything was going towards this. "Wise decision, Master Cyrus."

"Any questions?"

Mars rose her hand. "Can I only bring my Pokemon and my grunts to this operation?"

Cyrus did an open-handed gesture. "Explain."

"I am not using a Galactic Bomb, sir. I expect to get Mesprit to join our cause with my self-control." She pulled out Harold's Poke Ball. "And if that doesn't work, Charon's not-so-failed experiment will... influence them."

"Count me out too." Jupiter grinned at her fist. "If there's anyone this gold-headed twerp's going down to, it's me and my Pokemon!"

"I'm sticking to the original plan." Saturn tried to keep an even tone, but a few notes of annoyance escaped him anyway. "My squad gains access to a Galactic Bomb, and we ARE using it."

Mars sighed, prompting him to stare her down. She didn't look his way, but the power of his glare almost got her hands to shake. A run-of-the-mill asshole, he was still her superior.

"Very well." Cyrus clasped his hands together. "Commence the operation right away."

"Yes, sir!" All three commanders headed to the helicopter room.

Everyone was already there, some of them picking up where Saturn left off. They targeted Mars and Jupiter, especially the former. These grunts were like children afraid of syringes. The prospect of not blowing stuff up was like a vaccine for them, yet they were NOT looking forward to this.

Jupiter stepped into her helicopter like a homecoming queen.

Mars pulled the CD case out of her bag. _Be kind even to those who demean you._ She ran to Saturn who was about to climb up his loading ramp. "Here, take this."

Saturn examined TM60 before his lower eyelid jumped. "I've heard of this move. Pretty good."

"Yep, and it's yours. For free."

His lower eyelid jumped again. "S-say what now?"

"You owe me nothing. Take it, teach some of your Pokemon that move, and may your operation succeed!"

Saturn groaned. "If you believe your gift will prevent me from bombing Lake Valor to hell, you're very much mistak—"

"I don't." Mars cocked her head to the side, closed her eyes and smiled at Saturn. It was like her short incarceration all over again. "I only thought you needed a gift, a sign your notion that nothing comes for free is bullshit."

A hiccup escaped Saturn as Mars waved him goodbye and "jumped" to her helicopter.

* * *

The pilot grunt's announcement felt like a whisper from miles away. Saturn didn't think much of it as his fingernails went into his palms. _Why? Why did she do that?! I don't deserve it... do I?_

Another whisper.

 _'A sign your notion that nothing comes for free is bullshit,' she said._ Saturn grabbed his head and cringed. _That's how things are, you idiot! There's no 'free stuff', and there will never be! Never! Never...!_ He groaned.

"Sir, Lake Valor is underneath us."

"Great... give me a moment." Saturn covered his face with one hand and pulled out TM60 with the other. _I keep saying that... yet I took her gift, accepted it. Hilarious._ He took his black cube and "installed" Drain Punch into his Gallade. _Very well, let's try this 'free stuff'._ He ordered his pilot to drop the bomb and went to observing his Gallade's Poke Ball. _Mercury's gonna try to stop me, I know it. Let's see what he says once I use his girlfriend's gift against him._

* * *

"...and that only leaves you, Lucas." Professor Rowan struck Lake Valor on the map with his pointer. "You are to find Azelf."

Lucas adjusted his hat and prepared to stand. "Alright, one 'Being of Willpower', coming right u—"

A powerful tremor stopped him. For the next minute all Pokemon school students grabbed their heads. Some of them screamed. A bunch of books fell out of their shelves. It was like the friggin' building got chills from a fever.

When it ceased, nearby adults got to pacifying kids. Dawn went to put fallen books back in their places.

"...Good, it stopped." Professor Rowan looked around the room. "Is anyone injured?"

"The TV! I'll check if this thing hit the rest of the region!" Barry turned the TV behind him and Lucas on. Wrong channel. "Come on, come on! Why can't one start it on the news channel like they do in the movies?! Gimme our disaster, you dar—Oh, there we go!"

Everyone saw smoke clouds coming from behind the trees.

The announcer's voice didn't make itself wait. "The footage you are currently watching comes straight from the scene of the event. We can see it thanks to the cameraman who happened to be there."

Lucas had to cover his mouth, not wanting to disturb anyone with his smile. _That idiot's still there? Damn he's persistent._

Barry examined everyone watching the cloud. "Could that be an explosion?! If it is... why did someone blow up Lake Valor?!"

Dawn crossed her arms on her chest. "Oh, I get it."

"What is it?!"

She glanced at Lucas. "Your friends, Mercury."

Lucas snorted at her. "They ain't my friends. The only person in Team Galactic that matters to me is Mars, and she's pro-peace."

Barry ran to the stairs. "Quick! We need to make sure the city's okay!"

Dawn and Professor Rowan followed him to the lower floors. After checking the rest of the people in the room, Lucas went downstairs himself. The sight of the front door clerk trembling made him shiver, if only for a moment. Soon he was outside, examining Canalave with the rest of "his" group.

Ships, bushes, fountains, the bridge—everything stood as if the tremor never happened.

"This wasn't a natural earthquake." Professor Rowan walked closer to the bridge. "But for it to happen so far away from the source of the explosion..."

Along ran a sailor. "Kids, old guy, you okay?! An explosion happened at Lake Valor! Though they say everything's fine now, I doubt it was only a lot of noise. I'd go and investigate, but I need to make sure our ship's fine!" And so he dashed south.

Lucas adjusted his hat. _This can only mean one thing..._

"Gramps!" Barry dashed across the bridge. "I'm going to Lake Acuity right away! I have a feeling I know what's up!" He disappeared before either Dawn or Professor Rowan could say anything.

"And he would be right."

Professor Rowan turned to Lucas. "Explain."

"As Lockheart pointed out, this is one hundred percent Team Galactic's stunt." Lucas grinned. "And I can even tell who 'blew up' this time."

Dawn played with her scarf. "Not that it matters, but... go on."

"Mars has been against Galactic Bombs since Pastoria. Jupiter loves to rely on either her Pokemon or herself. Thus, the one who bombed Lake Valor is Saturn." Lucas sent out Rhodes. "But like Lockheart said, it makes no difference. I'm still going."

Professor Rowan pulled out a Poke Ball. "Good luck, and be careful."

Lucas jumped on Rhodes' back. "Trust me, I've enough experience with Team Galactic."

Dawn approached Rhodes. "We can only hope that experience of yours doesn't spell trouble for us."

Professor Rowan frowned at her. "Don't be ridiculous, Dawn. Sure, he may have a..."

"Special relationship," Lucas chimed in.

"Thank you. He may have a special relationship with one of them, but he won't let it cloud his judgment." Professor Rowan turned to Lucas again. "Correct?"

Lucas removed his hat. "Don't worry, professor... you can count on me." He departed after putting it back on. Soon the two of them were hovering over Hotel Grand Lake. The blonde woman's bungalow brought back memories, causing Lucas' head to hang. Rhodes landed, but his trainer didn't withdraw him.

He wanted to see if his Staraptor would join him on his crazy idea.

"Yes?" Mars' voice was clear even with the swinging of helicopter blades as a background tune. "What is it, Lucas?"

"It's silly of me to say it now, but... I challenge you to a fight." He looked around to make sure the cameraman wasn't eavesdropping. "And it must be at Lake Verity—the spot of our first 'date'."

"Well, you're in luck—this is where I'm heading right now. Though, what's the catch? Why do I have to prolong my part of the operation for your silly games?"

"I'm curious how strong you've become. Anyway, I'll join you soon after I'm done with Saturn, so... wait for me, okay?" He dropped volume of his voice. "I know you're busy and all, but... please, it's important to me."

Mars huffed. "Eh, sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Great, over." Lucas examined the surrounding again. The cameraman kept his watch on Lake Valor. "Look Rhodes, before I walk in there I just need to know you're ready for whatever I have in mind."

Rhodes' chirping sounded like, "I saw it coming, but I'm still not looking forward to this..."

Lucas displayed his right palm to him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing... sort of."

After Rhodes nodded, Lucas withdrew him and walked past the cameraman. The guy said something, but he ignored him.

A huge, waterless pit spread out in front of him. Shoals of Magikarps were flopping around, with Galactic Grunts pointing and laughing. The whole thing stank, and Lucas wondered how their sadism surpassed their sense of smell.

One of them spotted him. "You again!"

Lucas walked past this grunt. "Look, I need to speak to your boss. I have no intention of..."

A whole group attacked, only for Whitney and Matt to knock their Pokemon out.

"...fighting you. Where's Saturn?"

A grunt he didn't battle took Lucas to the cave in the middle of the pit. It stank less, and when he entered, the smell vanished. Standing by an unconscious Azelf was Saturn. He still had that Glameow ears haircut, but Lucas knew Mars and that guy were incompatible.

Matter of fact, Lucas felt as though Saturn did something terrible to her.

"You." Saturn didn't even face his opponent. "What exactly brings you here?"

"How about a little... two-on-two?!" Lucas sent out Whitney. "Bring it, tough guy!"

Saturn jumped when she attempted to attack him. "Oh yeah, I recognize that attitude." He unleashed his Gallade on her, and soon Whitney was lying next to Azelf.

"Good! Now tell me what you've done to Mars!" Lucas sent out Stark. His Empoleon was still staggering after the last match.

"Nothing." Saturn pointed at Stark, sending his Gallade for a green aura punch. "And even if I did, fat lot of good would that do me." He withdrew his Pokemon after Stark fainted. "Good thing nobody was around when she... she... ugh, forget it."

Lucas grinned. "That move. Hate her all you want, but this move is _her_ gift. Not so prideful, now are you?"

Saturn squinted and turned away. "Sh-shut up! You know, you've become pretty bad at opposing us!" Saturn grabbed Azelf and headed to the exit. "You may've wasted some of my time, but it amounts to nothing in the lon—"

Lucas joined him outside the cave. He heard helicopter blades swinging and grunts bitching. Using the Lake Valor cave as a cover, Lucas peeked at the picture that was taking place up north. Sure enough, there was a police helicopter. Two policemen were arresting and even interrogating grunts on whereabouts of their leader.

Saturn glared at Lucas. "...You did this, but when?!"

Lucas shook his head. "Must've been that cameraman."

Saturn covered his face with his free hand. "Ugh, and I can't even blame you for buying them time! What am I to do now?!"

Lucas took a few steps southward before Rhodes materialized in front of him. He jumped on his Staraptor and looked at Saturn. "Hop on."

"Excuse me?"

"You guys may just have a point or two about this world." Lucas punched his chest. No coming back from this one. "Hop on so we can find out what Cyrus' vision amounts to."

Saturn cringed... but still hopped on.

The grunt who took Lucas to the cave watched them. "Don't worry, sir, we'll hold them off. You must deliver the legendary Azelf to Master Cyrus."

Saturn nodded before he, Lucas and Rhodes vanished in the air.

* * *

Mars' squad was nearing Lake Verity when a jolt went through her neural network. She pulled out Harold's Poke Ball. _He taught us how to hate and despair... but that's okay. This time he's gonna help us fix that._ Unpleasant thoughts began crawling up her brain, only for one meditation to stop them. She had a clear plan, and nothing was going to stop her. _I trust Lucas. He made that call for a reason._

The sensation intensified on their way to the ground and dissipated by the time they landed.

Through the window Mars noticed two people approaching. _Sheesh, and to think I tried to get under his skin back then. How childish._ She walked down the loading ramp and examined Dawn and Professor Rowan. The latter frowned at her, while the former balled her hands into fists. Mars' former friend—if that encounter in Veilstone meant a thing—was trying to glare a hole in her. "Lockheart, how long has it been?"

Dawn stepped closer. "Not long enough for me to forgive your lie... Commander Mars."

Mars shrugged. "Figures." She showed three grunts on the loading ramp her right palm. "Stop right where you are. Let _me_ do the talking."

Professor Rowan stepped up as well. "What business a bunch of misguided scoundrels like you has with the Lake Guardians?"

Mars did the "back hair spike pull". "Team Galactic's goal is to bring about a new world. The realm we aim to create is the one where concepts of contempt, regret, sorrow and insanity don't exist." She turned north, staring at the lake the way she did back in March. "And for that express purpose we seek help from the Lake Guardians."

Rounds formed on Lake Verity's surface. Everyone's attention went to the island in the middle of it. A mysterious, ethereal sound came from the cave which stood on it. Quiet and soothing at first, it intensified sevenfold, entrancing people and Pokemon around. It had no effect on Mars though. She only changed her expression when a silhouette emerged from the cave.

With a serene smile Mars approached the figure, prompting it to do the same. The next moment the silhouette shone. Like an image after minutes of swimming in photographic developer, it became colorful. Mesprit—the gray-and-pink fairy with a red gem on their forehead—reflected Mars' smile.

She—and everyone else, as far as she could tell—heard Mesprit's voice, although they didn't move their lips. " _You've come a long way since our last encounter, Commander Mars of Team Galactic. Or would you prefer me to use your real name?_ "

 _Mind-reader, just like Riley._ Mars took a look around. "With _these_ people here to hear it? Never."

" _As you wish._ " Mesprit blinked. " _When I felt your presence for the first time, anger and hatred stained your soul. While you still bear a fraction of contempt you felt so long ago, it's not as strong. Not even close._ "

"Guess so. As much as I hate being angry or upset, I can't deny how my negative experiences influenced me as a person. Still, a world where no one has to feel this way... now that would be nice."

Mesprit levitated to Mars' head and touched it. _"I can feel it. You have a dream, and a noble one at that. It may involve disrupting the balance of this world"—_ they smirked at her— _"but one can't make a change while keeping the status quo, right?_ "

Mars snickered. "Seems like whoever called you a fan of mischief, was a goddamn genius."

Dawn stepped up, becoming a middle point on the path between Professor Rowan and Mars. "Hold the damn phone. Are you telling me you're _joining_ these people? With all due respect, that doesn't sound like a wise choice. What if they fail and end up destroying everything? And besides, by promising to create a new world, aren't they playing gods?"

Mesprit levitated to Dawn. " _You have a good point... but this sounds too entertaining to pass up._ " They returned to Mars. " _Now, Commander Mars of Team Galactic, before I join you, I have one more test for you. I can sense other humans dying to stand in your way. You need to learn how to come into resonance with me._ "

"No biggie. Maylene taught me how to clear my mind and then some." Mars didn't budge at the memory of what Maylene told her in the holding cell. "She may hate me now, but there's no way I'm forgetting her lessons."

" _Good. Now, focus..._ "

Mars closed her eyes, and amidst the darkness of her eyelids appeared two arms. She stretched hers towards them. The ethereal sensation from before overwhelmed her neural network, giving her a headache. Mars didn't budge. Although it stung, it was nothing compared to her average pre-Zagami Hotel day.

When the pain subsided, her head and body became heavier. Mesprit didn't paralyze her, but it was still something she needed to adjust to _._

" _Resonance successful. Congratulations, Mars._ " Mesprit was clapping by the time she opened her eyes. " _It seems I made the right choice._ "

Mars jumped, and gravity was still holding her down a wee bit harder than usual. "I'm like one of those 'chosen ones' from fantasy novels... except I've actually worked hard to get... here. In no way did I expect the legendary Mesprit to accept me though..."

Dawn drew a Poke Ball. Her face of stone was finally pulsating. "This is ridiculous! This breaks all laws of common sense! To think... to think Team Galactic—a group that hurt so many people and Pokemon—would ever get the high ground... I won't allow this!"

Mesprit shook their head. " _Such reaction to your worldview facing a challenge... you're not that different from Lucas Mercury._ "

"Silence!" Dawn squeezed her Poke Ball. "I cannot allow this travesty to continue! Commander Mars, I challenge you!"

Mars grabbed her sides and shook her head. "How many Pokemon do you have? I have six, and Mesprit counts."

"Fine by me!"

* * *

In case you didn't notice, nicknames of Byron's Pokemon come from _Guilty Gear_. Originally I wanted to use _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ , but it proved to be a HORRIBLE source of nicknames for Steel-types who rely mostly on brute force.


	21. 21: Vice Land

Here comes part two. More Powerman 5000 references, this time with a mixture of _Kung Fu Panda_. Remember how Mars banged her head to _Somewhere on the Other Side of Nowhere_ back in October? Lucas is about to join her. Or not.

Read on to find out. As always, reviews are appreciated. Speaking of which, there hasn't been many of them lately.

* * *

Rhodes was hovering over the empty spot to the left of the old warehouse. Lucas checked if anybody was watching, only to figure Cyrus would hush that person with money. "Alright, Satty, do the thing if you please."

Saturn cringed. "Damn it, Mercury, not you too!" A loud sigh. "Master Cyrus, this is Commander Saturn... I fear the police has captured my squad. I only escaped with a little help from... you won't believe it... Yes, Azelf's on my hands, incapacitated, but alive... I request the opening of the helicopter gates... Yes, I'm right above them... Understood, over."

Soon two giant concrete doors opened, letting Rhodes land in a bleak-looking room. He didn't groan at the sight of Cyrus, and his trainer understood why. The king of glaring was wearing that Black Glasses accessory for Dark-types. It could be something similar though—Mind Reader wasn't a Psychic-type attack.

Was Lucas hallucinating? Cyrus smiled as Saturn hopped off and went to him. "Good job, Commander Saturn. Commander Charon's waiting for you in the underground lab. The warp panel is in my office."

Having bowed to him, Saturn left with Azelf in his left hand.

Lucas didn't get off Rhodes' back. He still had one more flight to take. "So... I'm giving you people a chance. Getting kinda sick of the world today."

A small laugh from Cyrus. "It appears I've underestimated you and Commander Mars."

Lucas groaned inside. That implied Mars had been tempting him into joining Team Galactic. Such bullshit. Yes, she would appreciate him in their ranks, he had no delusions here. But she'd never lie to him, and manipulation more often than not required dishonesty.

With that in mind, Lucas let that comment slide. "By now Mars must be at Lake Verity. I know where it is, but so do the cops. Do you happen to have any poison on you? No, not Poison-types. Actual poison."

Cyrus snapped his fingers, and soon a grunt returned with a syringe straight out of _Metal Gear Solid 4_.

Lucas put it in his backpack before he and Rhodes departed. Soon as the concrete platforms closed, the two did a hyperspace jump and landed... by home sweet home. Lucas hopped off and knocked. As the front door opened, he pulled out Stark's and Whitney's Poke Balls.

His mother's face was tense—she saw "Lake Valor Smoke Report". No arguments. "Oh sweetie, are you okay? Those news reports keep getting wilder."

"I know right? But that's not why I'm here, Moms." He handed Stark and Whitney over to her. "Take care of these two for me, okay?" He adjusted his hat with a fake frown. "I got a 'date' with Commander Mars."

His mother pressed their Poke Balls against her chest. "Do be careful."

He gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I got this."

Another hyperspace jump and the two were in front of those two trees. One more trip down the memory lane. Lucas saw Mars rant by the lake and Barry run his mouth about capturing Mesprit. With his thumbs sticking out of his pockets, he walked through the "gate".

The only thing that likened today to his last birthday was Mars occupying the very same spot. Otherwise, the scene was different. Barry was running for Lake Acuity, instead of trying to get a hold of "The Being of Emotion".

Speaking of which. Mesprit was flying in strange figures, not worried about Team Galactic at all. Mars had her fists on her hips. Did they make friends?

Lucas cracked his fingers. _Please don't stop getting better._

Professor Rowan's head hung low, while Dawn was sitting on the grass and glaring at Lucas. And finally, three grunts were guarding a huge, hardened helicopter.

Lucas shuddered at the sight of it. Pastoria bombers, Celestic bombers, Saturn's crew—they all flew on those. He clenched his teeth. Nobody would see his fists through his pockets. Enough hesitation. He was going to DO it.

He smiled at Dawn. "I leave you for one second, and you're already thrashing the house. So whose experience spells trouble for us, again?"

Dawn cringed. "...How did it go?"

Lucas pointed at himself with his thumb. "Saturn's down. Took him out superhero style. Showed him a Poke Ball and said, 'Suck on this.' The bad news is, Stark and Whit are down too, so I left them at our place."

"Again with your parody of a tough guy. Still, glad I was wrong about you."

Mars laughed, attracting everyone's attention.

Much as he loved when she was doing it, Lucas felt like something hit him. He approached Mars and drew a Poke Ball. "What's so funny?"

Mars shook her head and frowned aside. "Oh, nothing. So... at the end of the day... you _are_ our enemy..."

"Pretty much. Sorry, honey. I like you and all... but you know what they say."

Mars drew a Poke Ball herself. "Didn't expect us to turn enemies so soon. Shame I've failed to... sway you."

Watching her put her index finger to her lips got a snicker out of Lucas. He trusted Mars. There was no way in hell she'd manipulate him. Her next comment still hit him like an Iron Tail attack though.

Mars pulled her back hair spike. "Prepare to burn for twenty-five years."

Lucas froze.

"What's the matter, scared? No wonder. I'm ready to blast you off to nowhere, after all."

"Good grief..."

"Exactly."

"You're, like, the last person I expected to be into those guys!" they said in unison.

"You're kidding, right?" Lucas pointed at himself with his thumb. "I own every record by them!"

Mars smirked. "Are you? How about the latest one?"

"...Wait, they dropped a new album?"

Mars' left hand slid back to her hip. "Seems you've never been to... the Other Side of Nowhere. I bet you won't even recognize THIS line!" She took a deep breath and lowered the pitch of her voice. "We arranged for several of you to kill each other so that we could take over your bodies."

Now was Lucas' turn to grin. "Nice try, but it's _Planet of the Vampires_ , 1956."

Mars' jaw dropped before she cleared her throat. "Okay, got me here. Buuuut there's something you don't know about _Destroy What You Enjoy_." She paused. "Nice album, by the way. I don't get why everyone hates their attempt at punk rock."

Lucas covered his forehead. Minutes of standing like this brought him nothing, so he shrugged.

Mars threw her Poke Ball from one hand to the other a few times. "So the album is thirteen tracks long, and they always meant for it to be that way, right? Wrong! They left out 'City Lights'."

Lucas slapped his face, which got a laugh out of Mars.

"Now, ever heard 'End'? There's an audio clip at the beginning. Wanna know where it came from?"

Lucas cringed... but nodded.

"'The Children of Spider County'."

"Damn it! I knew I should've watched that show... but got too busy studying the Sinnoh region!" Lucas punched his palm. "And I... I still haven't watched it..."

Mars cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Relax, they didn't sample it as much as they did _Planet of the Vampires_."

"Alright, when it's all over, I swear to buy their new album." Lucas threw his hand with Ross' Poke Ball forward. "For now, let the destruction begin!"

She shouted like Spider would if he was a woman. "Yeah!" Aura the Yanmega appeared in front of her.

"Ross, you know the drill." Lucas snapped his fingers. "Flame on!"

"Ancient Power!"

Having taken the orb, Ross paused... before igniting his fangs and gnawing the hell out of Aura.

"Vol, Toxic!"

Lucas withdrew Ross before the purple sphere hit him. Matt took his friend's place, and a Night Slash barrage ensued.

Vol tried setting up a Reflect, only to get a Brick Break to the face. On the verge of fainting, Mars' Bronzong set up Stealth Rock.

Matt stopped the barrage to look at the stones. His trainer smiled. "Glad you found my gift useful, honey." The barrage resumed on his finger snap.

Before Matt finally took it out, Vol shot a poisonous orb at him. Mars' next fighter was Harold the Porygon-Z.

"Brick Break!"

Harold took a single hit and responded with a Shadow Ball. From there Mars' Porygon-Z kept dodging all further attacks with Double Team. As Matt's body shook, Harold charged a huge Shadow Ball and took him out.

"Close Combat!"

Avoiding Matt wore Harold down though. Mars' Porygon-Z failed to use Conversion when she told them to.

Though Rhodes bit Vol's stones, he destroyed Harold in no time at all.

Mars smirked as the red laser consumed Harold. "I've been taking it easy on you, Lucas, but no more. Your next opponent"—she snapped her fingers—"will be Mesprit!"

The legendary Mesprit flew to Rhodes, causing him to shudder.

 _Shit, we may very well lose this one._ Smirking, Lucas still hid his hands in his pockets. His match against Roark resurfaced in his memory. "Eh, worth a shot. Return!"

Another fingersnap came from Mars. "Swift!"

Though Rhodes "made it", the storm of a million stars finished the work his match against Byron began. The way he twitched before fainting forced a gulp out of Lucas. The memory of fighting Roark felt even more relevant.

It was over. Having accepted defeat, he sent out Ross. Vol's rocks smacked his last fighter down.

* * *

Upon withdrawing Ross, Lucas shrugged. "Straight A."

Mars titled her head as Mesprit flew to it. As much as she liked him, it was still one sweet victory. "Should've trained more before facing me. You've become pretty bad at opposing us."

Lucas laughed like a stereotypical evil genius.

Mars couldn't help letting one off too. "What's so funny?"

Lucas covered his face. "You've just quoted him... word for word." His laughter died. "Saturn may be a detestable prick..." His hands went to his pockets, revealing half-closed eyes and a toothy smirk. "...but you ARE coworkers after all."

"WHAT?!" Dawn's shouting won Mars' and Lucas' attention. "You... traitorous bastard!"

Professor Rowan frowned at Lucas. "How could you...? You said we could count on you."

Lucas scratched his neck. "I've changed my mind."

Dawn stood and approached the couple. "You've... lied to everyone, including your girlfriend! And for what?!"

Mars snickered. "Don't say that. Sure, he didn't share his whole plan, but I figured it out." She formed a phone with her right hand. "I knew he had something in mind when he made that call."

Lucas shrugged again. "I had to get things right, otherwise you would've called the cops right away. As for why I set up our fight in the first place... I wanted to test Mars. And it had to be right here, at our meeting spot." He adjusted his hat. "She performed quite well, I must say."

Dawn's face was pulsating. Heavy step by heavy step, she approached Lucas and squeezed his arms. "Bastard, I knew we couldn't trust you...!"

All color vanished from Lucas' face as he moved it closer to Dawn's. "Well, can you trust the world around you? Can you tell when something horrible's going to happen? Can you?"

Dawn pushed Lucas towards the lake, forcing Mars to catch him.

Professor Rowan approached the group. "When I gave you your Piplup, I did **not** expect you to turn out like this..."

Lucas balled up his fists and glared at them. "Like what...? Frustrated...? Angry with this **evil** world...?" He closed his eyes as his head went lower than Professor Rowan's did on his arrival. "Relax, it's not your fault they filled the Zagami Hotel to the brim last summer. You're not to blame for Volkner being the greatest dick in Sinnoh!"

While Lucas kept ranting, Mars covered her mouth. _So that's why he seemed so destroyed after Master Cyrus bailed us out. I should've guessed, but... how could I?_ _Master Cyrus would never kick me in the back... right? Argh, what am I saying? Yes, he ruined the Great Marsh, but he did so for a reason! He wants what's best for us!_

"In short, I've grown sick of this world, and I'm happy to move to the one Mars and her friends want to create!"

Dawn sounded like Mars did after she swore to surpass Lucas. "As if I'd let you!"

This time Professor Rowan joined Lucas and Mars in watching Dawn.

"While you were whining about your poor, miserable life, I've contacted the police! Right now the helicopters are head—"

From above came a megaphone-amplified voice. "Team Galactic, this is the police! You're surrounded!"

Everyone looked up to discover five blue police helicopters. Five spotlights were illuminating the group.

"Release Mesprit at once!"

Dawn crossed her arms on her chest. "It's over."

Lucas snickered. "I knew this would happen." He turned to Mars and pulled out _the_ syringe. "Alright, plan B time."

Mars took it with shaking hands. For all her loyalty to Cyrus' goal, the thought of hurting—even outright killing—Lucas gave her chills.

"Come on, babe." Right now he was both tempting her and assuring her his plan would work. He acted like a mixture of a wicked demon and a guy for whom risking meant living. "You know what it is."

With a small roar, she pulled Lucas and pressed his back against her front. She held the syringe close to his neck. "Anybody brought a megaphone?"

They did. A grunt walked to the couple, turned the device on and rose her head. "This is Team Galactic! We have taken a Pokemon trainer hostage! Cease and desist at once, or else our Commander will inject him with lethal poison! I repeat, lethal poison!"

Lucas' fist jumped. "Yes. Got 'em by the balls."

Mars also couldn't keep her right hand steady. Good thing her thumb was away from the plunger flange. "And if she didn't? What if they decide to use force anyway?"

"Oh, come on, they're a bunch of teacher's pets. With innocent lives on the line, they act real careful. You know, like a Glameow cornering its prey."

"You better be right..." Soon as the megaphone grunt returned to the helicopter, Mars took Lucas to the loading ramp. "You know I don't wanna do this..."

Professor Rowan walked to the helicopter. "I do hope you snap out of it... before it's too late."

Lucas imitated Dawn's Veilstone monotone. "I've never been more awake than now, professor."

The ramp lifted in front of him and Mars. Helicopter blades gained momentum, and soon it was a lift-off time for her squad.

After sharing a hug with her, Lucas sat at the end of the right row, away from the ramp. Between him were two grunts, each eyeing him a certain way. The one near the cockpit widened his eyes to look scarier, while the other seemed like she'd kiss Lucas.

Mars covered her lips. _Playboy._

The grunt on the right spoke as they reached Jubilife. "You know... I legit thought that was it. Then you stepped in and burst their bubble. Th-thanks."

The former licked his lips like The Joker from _The Dark Knight_ kept doing. "So, if I interpreted Commander Saturn's message right, you're with Master Cyrus now. What made you change your mind though? Argh, forget it, don't tell me."

Lucas smiled at him. "One half of the Jubilife Duo, are you? Man, you're hard to look at. Still searching for the right girl?"

The former grunt rose his lower lip in disgust. "Screw you, man."

"#20 tried to hit on Commander Jupiter." The latter grunt snickered. "He did his best, but she hit him"—she blushed—"down there."

#20 turned away. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!"

"Oh, but I can. Man, the face you had while leaving her room! Priceless!"

"WHY YOU—"

Lucas' Poketch rang.

"Moms... oh, this is gonna be great..." Lucas shook his head. "Professor Rowan must've shared my rant with her. Not gonna lie my way outta this one..."

Mars stayed close in case Lucas decided to throw a tantrum. _He must've done it after meeting the real Volkner..._ She watched as he pressed the button.

Johanna Mercury sounded nothing like the woman from the Super Beauty Contest. Her even tone and commanding aura were gone. She was close to crying. "Professor Rowan and his assistant said you joined Team Galactic. Is that true...?"

Lucas gulped. "I'm not wearing their uniform yet... but yes."

His mother sobbed.

"Moms?"

"Guess that's what I get for... being such an awful parent. Look where you are right now..." More sobbing. "It's all my fault..."

"C'mon, don't say that. You and dad did your best." He squeezed his left trouser-leg. "I've said this before, but something was going to happen one way or the other."

"Where did we go so wrong...?"

"Moms, I'm serious, stop blaming yourself." Lucas groaned. "Look, I'm not the one to believe in fate... but I was going to get in trouble from day one. It's my problem, not yours."

Johanna huffed. "You're right. But... at least explain why. Is it all because of that girl?"

Lucas glanced at Mars. "Well, not only. Yes, I'm still hell-bent on ensuring her safety, but... I've also decided to give her boss a chance. Odds are, he may turn out to work for good after all."

"...I doubt a person who manufactures bombs and supports Pokemon theft can work for good."

"I agree on bombs... but the 'Pokemon theft' thing was his subordinates stepping out of line."

"As if that's supposed to make them look better..."

Lucas glared at Mars for a second. "Alright, here's the deal. I'm giving their boss one chance. If he DOES want to bring about a better world, without damaging this one, I'll help. If he has 'other plans' though, rest assured. I'll end them. Yes, I've been lying my ass off, but I realized the time has come to quit. I've set my mind on resolving this issue once and for all, and I swear to do it."

Mars sighed with relief. Didn't look like Lucas would start smashing anytime soon. His promise though. _So he_ _ **still**_ _doubts Master Cyrus. Oh well, it's not like I don't..._ She grit her teeth. _I shouldn't be saying that... but he has a point. Yes, my faith in Master Cyrus is immense. He's working towards a better future for us! Or... is he? Argh!_ Mars shook her head. _It's no use. Lucas is right, this whole affair_ _ **may**_ _turn ugly. And if that happens..._ She looked at her twitching palm. _Lucas and I will... stop it together._

"One more question." Johanna took a few deep breaths. "Does that Mars girl even appreciate what you're doing for her?"

Mars chocked back her laugh—Lucas' mother would get the wrong idea. Having taken Johanna's phrase as an invitation, she moved her head to Lucas' Poketch. "Don't worry, Mrs. Mercury, I do."

Johanna Mercury took another deep breath. "My son's done so much for you. Poor boy is ready to destroy himself to keep you out of trouble. I want to believe it means _anything_ to you. I hope you feel at least a shred of gratitude."

"As a matter of fact, I value your son very much. When he offered to play hostage and handed me one of our syringes, I trembled. I prayed the cops wouldn't call our bluff..." She noticed Mesprit watching her and cleared her throat. "Yes, what he did means a lot to me. Though your son often acts like an annoying jerk, he did save my life back in Veilstone."

Lucas snickered at that last remark before his face lost its color again. "So you see, we do care for each other. A lot."

"I want to believe it'll be worth it, sweetie, I really do, but..."

"Then do. Give me—no, _us_ a chance. Whatever Cyrus has in mind, we're in for a happy ending."

"If only I were as optimistic as you are..."

"It's okay. I can only hope you can forgive me... for my lies... somehow..."

Johanna Mercury sighed before ending the call.

Mars and Lucas spent the rest of the flight staring at his Poketch, waiting for someone else to call. Nobody did.

"Commander, we're approaching Veilstone!" The piloting grunt sounded excited. "Master Cyrus is gonna be so pleased!"

"Yes... he is..." Mars forced out a grin, only for it to fall apart at the sight of Lucas. "Well, no cops on our tail." Her heartbeat accelerated. "As much as I dislike it... your plan worked. Thanks..."

Lucas covered his forehead. "Oh, it's nothing..."

Mars and he shared a long hug as the Galactic helicopter room opened its jaws. Through the window, she could see #8 jumping and waving his hands. A tear came to her eye. What she did for that guy was so small... but that gesture still warmed her chest.

* * *

The platforms above thundered, sending Lucas a signal to stand. Grunts sitting beside him followed, and this time, both smiled at him. The trio joined the squad as they gathered behind Mars and Mesprit.

The loading ramp went down. Marching like soldiers to war, Mars and her squad cleared out of the helicopter.

On their way down Lucas was clapping. This time it hit him like a train. Mars befriended Mesprit. Even though she was from an "unpopular" group, a legendary Pokemon joined her. Lucas was quick to join the applause that thundered through the room. Then he burst out laughing. Among clapping grunts he noticed Saturn. _Good job, Mars. Good job._

Saturn stepped out of the crowd and bowed. Without a single tense muscle. Now that was some pride-swallowing. "Lucas Mercury, on behalf of the rest of Team Galactic, allow me to thank you for your contribution to our cause."

Lucas snorted, got behind Mars and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know who you should be thanking."

Saturn turned aside and cleared his throat.

"Whoops..."

Mars swung to face Lucas and grab his hand. "Eh, he'll be fine. C'mon, gotta show you my room!"

One warp panel transfer later they were running through corridors full of grunts. Mesprit struggled to keep up. As the trio reached the sliding door, Mars used her ID Card, and soon posters of Cyrus surrounded them.

Mars scratched the back of her head. "...Yeah, should've better thought this through..."

Lucas sighed. "Sheesh, I knew you had a thing for Cyrus, but... damn..."

Mars' head dropped. "I know, sorry. Should've taken these down after Celestic... no, long before that..." It rose back as she clapped. "So, care to pick up where we left off?" She opened her laptop. "I'm telling you, this new record is a BEAST!"

Soon Lucas saw 11 files, 11 new songs by their favorite band.

Mars winked at him. "So, wanna blow your brains out the safe way?"

Lucas sat on her bed and looked around. "As much as I'd love to, I need to—Wait, what is this?" He noticed earphones sticking from under her pillow. He lifted it and saw an MP3-player. On the back of it was a "GALACTIC" sticker.

Mars snatched the earphones and the player from him and blushed. "How do I put this...?"

"It's okay, I used to be a jazz fan myself. Took me a while to realize what was my thing for real."

"These are Master Cyrus' gift..." She searched and showed Lucas the discography folder. "Ever since he gave them to me, I've been listening to nothing but Galactic on my free time. I hid my old Powerman 5000 CDs. I buried this part of my life. Then the Zagami Hotel happened, and the beast in me woke up." She closed her laptop and smiled. "Not sure if I should tell him this though."

"Do it. I may have issues with Cyrus, but him bailing us out shows he cares for you. Talk to him about your musical taste. Whether he's fine with it or not doesn't matter. You are you, and he is he."

Mars chuckled. "You're right. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Wha—Oh, right." Lucas stood. "Sorry, I'd love to stay, but I need to take care of Uxie and Jupiter. I'm sure we agree on what this woman can do. Especially when things don't go her way."

Mars showed him two Poke Balls. "Here, take Norma and Carrie."

"Right, there's no way my crew can break through the road to Snowpoint as they are now. Plus, Stark and Whit are at Moms' place, so..." Lucas handed the rest of his team to Mars and accepted her Pokemon. "I trust you take good care of them."

"And I trust my friends won't rebel. You do have six badges after all."

"Yeah, and speaking of which, Snowpoint holds the seventh one."

"Carrie knows Heat Wave, so melt those suckers!"

"You got it!" Lucas sent out Norma and Carrie. "Good day, ladies. Get this—I'm going to Snowpoint to make sure your master's coworker doesn't mess up." Lucas showed them his badges. "I'm gonna need your help if you don't mind."

Both Pokemon nodded before Lucas withdrew them.

"One more thing." He replaced his Poke Ball hat with a ski hat and handed the former to Mars. "It may blizzard, and I don't wanna freeze my ears off."

Mars tried his Poke Ball hat on. "Is this supposed to be a good luck charm?"

Lucas shrugged. "Who knows. Gotta say it looks good on you."

Mars slid her ID Card. A few long corridors later they reached the warehouse room. Mars hugged Lucas before another slide opened the door for him. "A little saddening to see you go, given how many people must be after your head by now. But... you can make it..."

This time Lucas embraced her. "If the Zagami Hotel and Volkner didn't destroy me, why would a bunch of bounty hunters?"

Mars waved him goodbye as the metal door slid between them.

Now, Lucas could go over Mt. Coronet to reach Route 216. If Mars at her worst survived this, why wouldn't he? He only rejected that idea for two reasons. One, bounty hunters would use Flying-types to knock him down. Two, his morbid curiosity told him to check how bad things were.

And so Carrie took him to the right side of Route 211. As he expected, everyone "activated" like a Houndour pack at the sight of prey. Once he set his foot on the grass, every local trainer sent out their Pokemon.

The region declared open season.

* * *

He left. Not even an hour in her room went by before he packed his bags. They only got to discuss her fading interest in Galactic. Then he was gone.

Mars wished he stayed. Then they would get their nerd on for real. Alas, there she was, lying on her bed with Lucas' hat over her face. True to her word, she took the posters down but hesitated to trash them. Part of her kept holding on to the branch on which Cyrus wrote his plan.

Knock knock.

"Mars, it's me. May I enter?"

Mars uncovered her face, only to cover it again. Saturn. Though, why did he omit "Commander"? He called her Mars. Just Mars. Having decided that meant something, she got off her bed, put Lucas' hat on and opened the door.

Saturn entered with his hands behind his back. "So... according to your squad, Mesprit joined you after you... 'resonated' with the 'Being of Emotion'. Congratulations."

Mars sat on her bed. "You know who you should be thanking."

"Right." Saturn glanced at Lucas' hat. "Speaking of which, where's Mercury?"

"On his way to Snowpoint City, to earn his seventh badge... and to prevent Jupiter from murdering Uxie." Mars snickered. "And I'm here, a twentieth-century Kalosian maiden waiting for her man to return from war."

"Look, Mercury will be fine. I've heard of the Zagami Hotel. If that didn't destroy him..."

"...why would a bunch of bounty hunters?" Mars covered her eyes. "I know. Still... part of me wants to follow him, common sense and logic be damned."

"Say, do you mind if Mesprit comes with me? The old man's preparing the machine, and he'd love to see the legendary Pokemon with his own eyes."

 _Now he's asking for my consent as if I own Mesprit._ Mars stood and examined Saturn from head to toe. "...What's your game, Saturn?"

Saturn slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry for being a prick."

Mars grabbed her hips. "Should've guessed."

"Arceus knows I don't deserve that TM. My Gallade will be a reminder of your kindness for the rest of his life. Even if I teach him new moves, Drain Punch won't go away." He went to the exit. "Think of it what you will, but I'll try to make it up to you. Both of you."

Mars hid her hands behind her back. "Looking forward to this, 'cause to tell you the truth, I'm not ready to forgive you yet. Lucas got me to improve and stuff, but... yeah."

Saturn snickered. "Figures."

He and Mesprit left Mars alone. She was about to collapse on her bed again but chose not to. Saturn was right. Lucas got this one. So instead of posing like a lonely dame, Mars walked out of her room as well. Her stomach was making the rumblies, and she knew how to satisfy 'em.

* * *

"There you are!"

With enemy Pokemon and even their trainers taking a nap, Lucas tried calculating his odds. Carrie and Norma did well in taking care of bounty hunters. But an Interpol agent was a different beast. They gave him powerful Pokemon, no doubt.

Looker kept cracking his fingers. "Should have walked by the Spirit, and you would not gratify the desires of the flesh! Blinded you, your lust has, but there's still time to turn back."

Lucas gulped. There was that act he did back in Jubilife. "Not for me, there isn't."

Looker's hand was shaking as he reached out to Lucas. "Come with me. You are to work hard, but to deserve Arceus' forgiveness, it is possible."

Carrie and Norma hissed at Looker.

Lucas couldn't blame them. He knew what definition of "hard work" and "forgiveness" Looker operated under. Coupled with Lucas' promise to stop lying, this dictated what he said next. "Look, I'm sorry your disguise didn't work out, but it ain't no reason for such crazy talk. Dude, chill out!"

Looker's lower eyelid rose. "My disguise? What are you"—his jaw dropped.

"The Interpol hired you for your skills, but it's a shame wits ain't one of them. Good job finding me though. Didn't think you'd want to revisit Celestic."

Looker drew a Poke Ball, only to put it back in his pocket.

"I confess, I've crafted the note Cyrus brought up during that meeting." Lucas withdrew Carrie and Norma. "But I won't say that in court... 'CAUSE I AIN'T GOING THERE!" He dashed into the cave and ran north. He turned left and went to the stairs when Looker spoke again.

Pitch of his voice jumped. "You have rejected your savior! For this, punishment is due!"

"Yeah, right!" Lucas kept running. His Poketch rang, and after a few misses, he hit the right button. "What is it?!"

Lockheart sounded almost worried. "Mercury, where are you right now?"

Lucas' chest heated up. That bitch again. "As if you don't know! Thanks for selling me out to Looker! Never jogged so fast in my life!" He cut off before Dawn could explain herself. There was no point. Not anymore.

Listening to Looker's ranting, he dashed through another cave. The sun was setting, but white snow all around him still hurt his eyes. He resumed his run soon, and given how Looker didn't catch him yet, his pursuer also had to pause.

Many trainers challenged Lucas. He declined. To him, they were nothing but more bounty hunters. He even pushed aside a skier who didn't ask for a fight.

By Route 217 snow under Lucas' feet deepened. It was getting harder and harder to run from a deranged Looker. Yet Lucas pressed on, sometimes checking how far that lunatic was from him.

Looker kept crying "justice". Flying after Lucas were demented vows to punish the "stout supporter of Team Galactic."

Blizzard soon joined the deep snow in slowing him down. It was hitting him in the neck and in the right ear. Good thing his scarf and his ski hat were protecting those. Lucas' face, however, felt the full wrath of Northern Sinnoh. With the day coming to an end, the temperature was unforgiving. The good news was, it didn't drive him to tears—crying would suck now.

His strength was running by the step. Knee-deep in snow, he kept pulling one of his legs out, only for it to "dive" again. Looking back, he noticed Looker had the same problem but was still catching up. A tragic laugh began forming in Lucas' mouth when he noticed...

 _I can't leave it like this...!_

...an injured Snorunt. He picked the Pokemon off of the snow and... sped up. Drive to save an innocent-looking, wounded creature brought back some of his strength. He stopped to the left of one tree—not a perfect option, but it still shielded him from the raging blizzard. A few huffs later Lucas sprayed the Snorunt's scratches and bruises with a Super Potion.

The Pokemon opened its eyes but didn't panic.

Lucas smiled at the Snorunt. "Don't worry, little guy or girl. You're gonna be fine. Snowpoint's up ahead."

The Snorunt rustled in slight confusion.

"It's strange though. Why are you out there alone? I thought Snorunts were social creatures." Lucas coughed. The weather was taking him under. "Where are your friends?"

The Pokemon in his hands looked around and rustled louder. Nobody came.

"Shhh, save your strength. The injuries still need some time to recover."

"At long last!" Looker was standing a few steps away from Lucas. "I got you now, Mercury!"

Snorunt cried out in fear, and its rustling became even louder.

"If you want this to be more _official_ , sure. Lucas Mercury, I'm placing you under arrest for assisting Team Galactic!"

The Snow Hat Pokemon took a deeper breath and rustled as loud as it could. Soon came more noise, and Snorunts walked from behind many nearby trees. Each rustle bred another at a farther distance. In short, Lucas' new friend woke up the whole route.

Snorunts approached him, some of them rustling with worry. The one Lucas cured pointed at Looker, causing her friends to form a wall. Angry rustles came from them.

"Snorunts, please step aside." Looker drew a Poke Ball again. "I understand Lucas Mercury has helped one of your own, but otherwise he's a ruthless criminal! He has helped Team Galactic on more than one occasion! You have to let me pass!"

Snorunts turned to Lucas, with his new friend rustling out a question.

He smiled at them. "Do what you... must..."

His voice grew weaker, prompting the Snorunt on his hands to battle cry. Snow Hat Pokemon became a black-and-yellow wall again. Lucas' cough acted like a starting gun for them. As his drift off began, Snorunts launched a full-on Icy Wind attack.

Looker backed off. "Damn... my partner won't take on all of them..." He groaned. "Very well, then off I go! This isn't over though! I'll get you next time, Mercury! Next time!" And with that, he ran down south, passing by a familiar little girl.

"Evening, Mercury." Her dry tone hit a nail in the head. Maylene. "How's the life of crime treating you so far?"

Lucas patted the Snorunt he rescued. "I'm okay. Having a good time supporting victims of Pokemon cruelty. Whoever hurt this little creature, must face reprehension."

"Right..." Maylene nodded with a tight-lipped smile. "Right..."

"Man am I beat... and hungry... and freezing... Arceus, make it stop..."

Lucas' consciousness drifted off.

* * *

Maylene hit the air at least six times before grabbing Lucas' underarms and dragging him up north. _Don't wanna help him, can't let him freeze to death! What a day!_

"Woo-hoo, May-May!" With snow crunching under her feet, Candice ran to Maylene. This time she had her sweater on—something one couldn't see every day. "Oh my, seems we have a casualty!"

"It's Lucas Mercury, Candy." Maylene groaned as she dragged Lucas towards a bigger tree. "The guy who's been covering up a Team Galactic Commander. I can only assume he's also hel—"

"Oh right, Candice remembers!" Candice punched her palm. "There's no time to waste! We have to get him into a lodge!" She examined Lucas' backpack and found two Poke Balls. "Hmm... must've forgotten the rest at a Pokemon Center. Let's hope his Flareon is on him."

Maylene huffed. _Same old Candy—out there, yet always at the right place..._

Candice sent out Lucas' Crobat and Purugly. "What in the...?"

The Crobat examined Lucas, screamed a few times and... got to blowing hot winds at him.

"Heat Wave, huh?" Candice shrugged and withdrew his Purugly. "Okay, that'll do."

Both girls grabbed Lucas—Maylene by his legs, Candice by his underarms—and headed north. The Snorunt he cured followed. Knee-deep in snow, they nonetheless were moving at a decent pace. The situation was desperate, and they couldn't afford to slow down. They kept pushing themselves even when a lodge showed up. Even when Lucas' Poketch rang.

Candice only paused when they made it. A sigh of relief escaped her. "Lights are on. Good. This place isn't abandoned."

Maylene groaned yet again. "Finally. I'm starting to—"

"Freeze?"

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Sure~" Still holding Lucas, Candice knocked at the door with her shoe. "Knock-knock!"

Judging by heavy thumps, someone big walked to the door. "Who's there?"

"Gym Leaders Maylene and Candice. Listen, good sir, we've got a cold body on us. We need to heat that guy up, pronto."

"Oh Arceus, come in, come in!" Once everyone entered, the Hiker staying here slammed the door.

The lodge was welcoming enough. A fireplace, a sink, a refrigerator, a cabinet, chairs, a table and a small toilet. A good fit for a short stay, but not big or equipped enough to be a self-sufficient dwelling place.

The Hiker took a blanket and spread it by the fireplace.

Girls placed Lucas on that blanket before removing his backpack, hat and coat. Huffing like she just did a tough exercise, his Crobat dropped on him.

His Poketch rang again. The name on the screen was Maria Scarlett.

"Now that's taken care of..." Candice accepted the call.

"Lucas!" Maria Scarlett—also known as Commander Mars—tried to keep an even tone. "Lucas, there's a strong blizzard around Snowpoint! Where are you right now?"

"Apologies, Miss Scarlett."

Maylene sat by Lucas, her legs under her chin. _Call her what she is, will you...?_

"Unfortunately, right now Mercury is too cold and tired to respond."

"Who's this? Wh-who am I t-talking to?"

Candice emphasized every word. "Candice, of the Snowpoint City Gym."

"A-a Gym Leader? Then that means you're... going to..."

"What? No, of course not! Tomorrow your man will be back in one piece!" Candice clapped. "Yes, this blizzard overwhelmed him, but May-May and I took him to a lodge. There's a fireplace, so don't worry. He's recovering from his less than stellar condition as we speak. Should be good to go next morning."

"T-thank you..."

"No problem. Bye-bye~" Candice pressed the button again and turned to a gloomy Maylene. "What did I say?"

Maylene stood and stomped the floor. "Don't you understand?! He's an ally of Team Galactic! And that Maria Scarlett of his... is none other than Commander Mars!"

Candice covered her lower lip. "Wow, criminals in love! How exciting!"

"Damn it, Candy, get a grip! Don't you watch morning news?!"

"I do, but that doesn't make this situation any less exciting." Candice crossed her arms on her chest. "Look, we don't know the whole story, and the guy doesn't look ready to tell it. We'll keep him company until he thaws. Then, we can begin sorting this mess out."

"Fine..."

* * *

Jeez, way to give the guy a cold shoulder, Maylene.

Okay, I did beat Saturn in my _Pokemon Platinum_ hack run, but Mars crushed me. Giving her Mesprit was a brilliant idea.

Also, about time I started using Grammarly. Really helps.


	22. 22: Wild Worlds

Aaaand part three. Given how much I have left, updating _Spring on Mars_ with three-chapter batches may be a good idea.

That aside, read, review and enjoy.

* * *

The following day Lucas found himself inside a warm lodge. The smell of meat proved he wasn't dreaming. "Hmmm..." He moved his hand towards the fireplace until it became too hot to continue. "This... isn't afterlife... but who am I to tell...?" Lucas realized someone was lying on his chest and froze. But one look at the Bat Pokemon thawed him. Carrie. He patted her on the head, and she responded with happy screaking noises.

She flew away from his chest, allowing him to stand.

On the left of him, he discovered Maylene and Candice. The former was cracking her fingers, while the latter was examining him like a curious child. "Oh... Good morning, ladies." Lucas spent around ten minutes stretching every muscle he could. "Now that's taken care of... what day is it?"

"November 19, 2009," Candice replied.

"Oh yeah? Feels like I slept for two thousand years though. You know, like the first Bronzong in Sinnoh."

"Well, the iceberg May-May and I saved you from sure preserved you well." Candice winked at him. "Name's Candice—or Candy for friends."

Lucas bowed. "Pleased to meet you. Lucas Mercury." Lucas jumped when he heard someone else talk.

"I don't get it." The Hiker scratched his head. "How can a girl so small eat so much and be okay with it?"

"Lots of training, that's all." Maylene sounded like she'd murder Lucas any second now. "You know, physical exercise, attack practice, stuff like that."

"There's a black hole in her stomach!" Candice' grin defused the atmosphere Maylene created. "May-May can eat for HOURS and stay thin!"

"Arceus damn it! Did you have to say it out loud?!"

"Sooooorry! Oh, by the way, Mercury? Your girlfriend called."

Lucas' upper body moved back as if something hit him. "My girlfriend? Oh, you mean... What did she say?"

"She asked where you were, so I spoke for you." Candice covered her cheeks. "She was so worried when we didn't accept her first call. Although we talked through Poketches, I saw her tremble. She thought she'd never see you again after I told her I was a Gym Leader."

"Tch, no wonder. Though Gardenia did let us walk away after we busted her out of the Old Chateau, so..."

Candice looked at the Hiker. "Sir, what we're about to discuss should stay between us. Can I ask you not to share it with anyone else? Nobody must find out, especially police."

The Hiker nodded.

"Okay, Mercury, give us your side of what's happening."

Lucas began once Maylene sat and crossed her arms on her chest. First came Lake Verity. In detail he explained his first meeting with Mars, not leaving out Barry's bits. Then he slapped himself. They didn't need to hear EVERYTHING. He jumped to the holding cell episode but soon caught himself gushing over being by Mars' side. Words stopped coming together, causing him to groan.

Candice' serene smile fixed his tongue somewhat. He explained what happened at Lake Valor and Lake Verity, including his role in it. This episode was about to wrap up when Candice asked for more. She wanted him to gush and not worry about wording. Lucas still bothered with phrasing, but the story did come out. He told her how he set up a fight with Mars and how they found out they were both Powerman 5000 fans.

"What drives me? I don't have the foggiest." Lucas sat on one of the Hiker's chairs. "Whatever the reason, I can't stop shutting people down for her. So long as it keeps her out of trouble, I'm cool with all sorts of... crazy things."

Maylene cringed. "Great. You went from fighting them to helping them."

Candice grabbed her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Oh, Candice gets it now."

Lucas' lower eyelid rose.

"I admit, that Celestic news report confused me, but now things have come together. Mercury, what drives you is nothing but pure and selfless love for Commander Mars!"

Lucas stood. "I've lied to the whole region and even joined their Pokemon hunt! I... I pretty much turned my back on people I still give a damn about! Y-you call that love?!"

"Yep, heard that song before. Love is a force for good. It improves people, makes them nice to each other." Candice put her fists on her hips. "Guess again. Having a thing for someone else makes fools out of people, motivates them to do Arceus knows what." She put tips of her fingers together. "It can even make you turn to a life of crime."

Lucas' head rang. No judgment in Candice's voice at all. She stated things as they were, even if in a bit of an excited tone. The library with books on what Lucas stood for overturned again, except this time it didn't hurt. Oh no, it blew away the fog he'd been wandering in up to now.

Candice covered her cheeks. "Romance between young people from warring teams. So forbidden, yet so exciting! You're like Romeo and Juliet!" She pulled out a pen and a paper sheet out of her bag. "Care to describe what she looks like?"

Lucas had to hold his jaw. Where did that come from? And... did that girl actually read the play? "Uh... sure?"

Candice wrote down what he said... along with something else. "Now, why don't we all have breakfast? Snowpoint's up ahead, but we need strength to get through all that snow. Any objections?"

Everyone got to eating right away. The Hiker even happened to have some Pokemon food on him. Carrie flapped her wings with each bite, while Norma kept purring as she ate.

Lucas was chewing everything slow, with his sights on his plate. Every other bite he would glance at fellow eaters. He noticed Maylene was watching him.

"Hey now, pay attention!" Candice slapped her spine. "They say you get fat when you're eating _and_ daydreaming!"

Maylene groaned. "You're hopeless..."

Lucas spoke after finishing his meal. "Real talk, are you people handing me over to the cops or not?"

Candice joined him past the finish line. "Beat me at the Gym first. After that, we'll see." She looked at a still eating Maylene. "May-May, you going?"

Having withdrawn Mars' Pokemon, Lucas put his coat, hat and backpack on. Outside he found the Snorunt he cured. It jumped and rustled in a frantic manner, bringing a smile to his face. He lifted the Pokemon, causing it to make more noise. "My my, you look better already."

Candice and Maylene walked past him, with the former slapping the latter's spine. "You gotta hand it to him. For a 'ruthless criminal' he sure cares for a Pokemon he knows for less than a day."

Maylene didn't reply as they went northward. Yesterday's blizzard made it a pain to crunch through snow, but the quartet persisted.

Once they reached the hill, Lucas examined its top. Trees as far as the eye could see. No sign of Team Galactic though. He figured Jupiter and her squad set a camp in an Mt. Coronet cave. Someone else waved at them from the top, and Lucas was of two minds about this.

Barry shook his head. "Slow as usual."

"Sorry, got a little... under the weather."

Barry was about to slap his face but didn't. "Glad to see you alive and well, man. Team Galactic hasn't arrived... but they'll be there any second! You best do what you need to do and fast! I mean, I can take on them, but anything can happen! I may need your help after all!"

"You got it!"

Lucas' new friend helped push wild Pokemon aside. Even if his current team belonged to someone else, he had to keep those two in shape. As a challenger, he needed them.

"Fool has no idea..." Lucas huffed at the sight of an orange ship. "They either failed to contact him or chose not to. I bet it's the latter, and I don't blame them. Would've done the same, if only to let him stay 'innocent' for a while longer."

They passed a sign, and Candice had to distract a woman who looked like a police officer. She rejoined Lucas and Maylene at the "tree gate" to Snowpoint.

"But he's getting there, and once he finds out what I've done, it's gonna crack him. He still calls me his friend, you know."

"This makes for quite a dilemma." Candice opened the Gym and let her companions—including the Snorunt—in. "As your friend, he should understand how important that girl is to you. But then Mars still comes from Team Galactic, so he's worried she may lead you down a"—she smirked—"dangerous path."

Yet another groan came from Maylene that day.

Candice put on a pair of ice skates. "Take your time dashing through snowballs. I should be ready long before you're done." She skated along the right wall of the Gym.

Wondering how well she'd do in a contest, Lucas examined the puzzle. The Gym consisted of four levels, including the pit in the middle. He realized quick what Candice meant. Oh well, nothing compared to yesterday's blizzard. Besides, there used to be a lot more of those before Candice "warmed up" to her challengers.

With a finger snap...

"Watch me."

...Lucas slid to a fur coat wearing Ace Trainer on the left.

* * *

Stark started off big, but his chewing slowed down with each piece. Lucas sided with Team Galactic. Johanna Mercury told them what he did at both lakes. And Stark knew what fate had in store for Uxie.

Meanwhile, Whit was trying to get their trainer's mother to eat. She only joined him when Johanna was cooking. " _So... what do you make of all this?_ "

Stark covered his face, including a part of his crown.

" _Has Lucas... turned evil?_ "

" _Even as a Piplup I knew Mars was trouble. Look where she got him._ " Stark shook his head. " _If only they haven't met..._ "

Whit glanced at Johanna.

" _Here we are, hundreds of miles away from our trainer, unable to do a damn thing about his situation._ "

" _I want to believe it's not that bad..._ "

" _Isn't it though? He's helped Team Galactic evade the law not once, but twi—Oh right, I forgot about the whole 'Maria Scarlett' circus..._ "

" _Ross likes her though..._ "

" _I still wonder if the one he likes is real, or if Mars and Maria are two different humans._ "

Johanna joined them at the opposite side of the table. She ate almost as slow as Stark did before Whit sat next to him. From time to time she would glance at them.

Stark guessed she was as lost and blue as he and his green friend were. " _Okay, what do we know? Team Galactic wants to go Arceus and create a world that is better than this one._ "

Whit looked at the ceiling. " _Do you... think they can do it?_ "

" _Only if the Lake Guardians and Gods of Time and Space cooperate with them. Yeah, like that'll ever happen._ "

" _I guess there IS a chance if Lucas helped them._ " She stood. " _Now that I'm thinking about it, he can persist even if things seem hopeless. Rhodes told me of his battle against Roark—the one you participated in, by the way._ "

Stark leaned forward as it hit him. " _And who's the fool who told Rhodes that story, again...?_ "

" _Lucas may be reckless, but... something tells me he knows what he's doing._ "

" _Oh, so now you're supporting him._ "

" _I'm surprised you have less faith in him than I do. Aren't you his first Pokemon?_ "

Stark stood and cringed. " _You're right. How can I be his long-time partner if I call him crazy?_ "

Whit rose her red hand. " _Mark my words, if their cause does hurt our world, Lucas WILL stop them. He... put them out of business many times before. He won't have trouble doing it again._ "

" _And Mars may very well join him. Ross told me her faith in Team Galactic was deteriorating._ "

" _Glad you agree with me here._ "

S _tark snickered. "And I'm glad you built yourself up from questioning whether Lucas 'turned evil.'_ "

Whit scratched the back of her head and giggled. " _You're right..._ "

They both nodded to Johanna, prompting her to stand as well. She went upstairs and returned with a small bag. "I don't know how I caught it, but you want to rejoin him." She pointed at two Poke Balls in it. "Professor Rowan and his assistant told me Team Galactic was after the Lake Guardians. They've... got two of them, so the last one is waiting by Snowpoint. Lucas must be going there... if he hasn't arrived already."

Whit put her red hand to her chin. " _Snowpoint... err, not sure about you, but I don't wanna freeze to death._ "

Stark nodded. " _Right, we're not going there. Instead, we're going to..._ " He huffed. " _Instead, we're going to Veilstone._ "

" _There are these things I keep noticing in Pokemon Centers. If memory serves me right, humans call them maps._ " Having found nothing upstairs, Whit dashed into Lucas' mother's bedroom. She returned with a piece of paper. " _There!_ " She spread the map of Sinnoh on the table and found Veilstone quick. Unable to read Human, she recognized the city by its stone structures. But when she tried to point at it, a problem came up. " _Stark, care to lend a wing?_ "

Stark pointed at Veilstone with the tip of his wing.

Meanwhile, Whit touched his other wing with her blue hand and pointed at the bag Johanna brought. Stark's friend put it on her shoulder and nodded.

Johanna smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

With Stark inside his Poke Ball, Whitney dashed out of Lucas' home. Having waved his mother goodbye, she ran northward.

Around Sandgem Town another story Stark told her came up. She smiled on her breath break. _As a Piplup, you couldn't keep up with him in running._ Her smile vanished at the sight of Professor Rowan and Dawn Lockheart, but she pressed on. According to Johanna, these two humans doubted Lucas and even sent the law after him. Not eager to associate with them, Whitney ran for the Pokemon Center.

"Wait." Professor Rowan gave a chase, with his age slowing him down. "Whitney, are you?"

Whitney displayed her bouquets in self-defense. One wrong move, and those thorns would put him out of commission for weeks.

"Johanna said you two were going to Veilstone." He sent out a Staraptor. "You are ought to understand Team Galactic's goal implies disturbing the natural order."

Whitney nodded as her arms shook. _Calm down. They're not Rhodes, but they're still under a human's ownership. You'll be fine._

"As children of nature, Pokemon are doing their hardest to keep the balance. At least in theory. Mesprit siding with Team Galactic made me rethink this statement. Now I can't help but wonder. Is it Mesprit's own plan or a part of Arceus' grand scheme?"

Whitney's eye muscles tensed as she looked at her bag. " _Did you hear that? He says the Guardian of Lake Verity is with Team Galactic now!_ " When Stark didn't come out—and he could—she blinked, relaxing her face. " _Won't believe until I see it, huh?_ "

"Fly along now... and may this all end well."

With a nod, Whitney hopped on Professor Rowan's Staraptor. When they reached Veilstone, she noticed two familiar-looking humans. Through a door on its side, they entered a warehouse behind the HQ entrance. She asked the Staraptor to land by it. Soon the Pokemon was gone, and Whitney ran into this storage of questionable morals.

That duo consisted of Looker and Larmica—Lucas' enemies. She recognized their faces, though the former got a new haircut and dressed as an everyman. Whitney groaned inside, careful not to expose herself. Good for her, the place contained many barrels, crates and containers.

Using them, she sneaked to a table. Sitting behind it were two humans from Team Galactic. Larmica and Looker were answering their questions.

Along came a flashback of how she—and her friends—didn't get along with Mars' Pokemon. Whitney recalled how often she'd trade cuts with pre-Purugly Norma. But things had changed. This time Whitney was looking forward to reuniting with that fat cat. She ran to the quartet of humans.

"Hey, is that your Pokemon?" One grunt examined her. "Sorry, but no Pokemon during the—"

That was when Stark jumped out of his Poke Ball.

His partner's eyes grew. "Wait, could it be...? Strike me ten thousand times! Stark! And this Roserade... Whitney, right?"

Whitney and Stark glared at Looker and Larmica, forcing them to step aside.

"...Dude, take care of our applicants. I gotta reunite these two with their friends."

Whitney jumped with a smile. _Oh Arceus, Rhodes must be soooo missing us right now!_

The grunt leading the way walked slow, tempting Whitney and Stark to run. The former already saw it. The door to Mars' room opened, and she—Whitney—tackle-hugged her.

They had to wait long, but it was worth it.

"Commander Mars, look who I discovered." The grunt knocked. "Open the door."

And so the image came to life. One jump, and Whitney and Mars were on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Lucas wiped the snow off his shoulders. "Damn, Mars sure raised great Pokemon."

Carrie and Norma ate many Leppa Berries. Some of their scratches still didn't heal. But in spite of all that, this duo dealt with every Gym Trainer. Carrie had practice in maintaining her Heat Wave while dodging hail. Snow Warning would be a pest, given the Gym Leader's team.

Now was Candice's turn. Sliding and climbing northward, Lucas kept a serene smile. He wanted to save it for Mars but couldn't help himself. Having glanced at the exit, he put his right foot on the top platform. "I'm done."

"Same heeeere!" Candice pulled out a paper sheet and unfolded it, revealing a drawing of him, Mars... a little boy and a little girl. "Aren't they just adorable?"

Lucas' jaw dropped, as did his torso. He felt like a computer that encountered a critical error.

"If you and Commander Mars ever marry, can I please be among the guests? Would you prefer me to be your best woman? Come on, Candice gotta have a part in this! Can I? Please? Please?"

Lucas unfolded his ski hat to cover his face. "Hold your Rapidashes. I may love her... but I ain't sure I wanna marry her! Please, slow down!"

"Aww, but you gotta admit you'd make for a cute family!"

Lucas curled into a ball, his face on his knees. What had he gotten himself into?

Candice slapped his head. "I already see it! You two are walking up the white carpet on the very top of Mt. Coronet! Everyone's clapping and cheering for you!"

In one moment Lucas stood, uncovered his face and grabbed her shoulders. "Knock it off, will you?!"

She crossed her arms on her chest, prompting Lucas to back away. "Okay, listen, is your Golbat—"

"Carrie. And she ain't mine."

"Is Carrie ready? Cause she's the one you're gonna bet on during our fight."

"What the? So you can only use a single Pokemon against a Gym Leader's entire team now? Is that a new rule?"

"Relax, it's only for this match." Candice turned around. "Look, this is a sad, cold world. If your love is true, you'll be able to melt your way through it."

"Oh, I get it now."

A Snorunt rustled, attracting Lucas' and Candice's attention. Sitting at the audience were the Pokemon he cured and... Maylene.

"Alright, so Carrie's flying solo." Lucas prepared to throw her Poke Ball. "Does that rule of yours also imply she must only use Heat Wave?"

Candice pulled out a Poke Ball too. "No. Anything effective against Ice-types goes."

"Awesome." Lucas glanced at Maylene. "You know, I see clearer now, but there's only one way to make it count. Now... COME OUT AND BRING YOUR BEST, CANDICE!"

"Figure him out, Jane B!"

Carrie's Heat Wave collided with Ice Shard and hail, creating a garden sprinkler. Lucas thought even if he trained her more, she wouldn't learn to turn those icicles to steam.

Jane B stopped attacking and jumped away.

"Steel Wing!"

"Prepare to use Avalanche!"

Having flown through the remains of her hot wind, Carrie hit Jane B in her face. While the latter was wobbling, Lucas clapped. "Melt her!"

Jane took the heat, but soon as she regained balance, she rose a mountain under herself. With her hands up, she generated a ball of snow. Soon a snowstorm emerged from it.

Carried kept dashing around. More things to dodge. Her practice failed to prepare her for it, so she bit some hard snowflakes and icicles. Lucas punched his palm. "Get down from there!" Carrie glanced at him but took the hint. Her searing winds decimated Jane's mountain, bringing the Snover down to... ice.

She attempted to stand, but couldn't make it. Carrie's Heat Wave burned her leafy hands and melted bits of her mountain hat. Candice withdrew her before the damage became irreversible. "Let's see if Gertrude can put you down!" Her Sneasel came out scratching.

"Steel Wing!"

Two attacks met. And again.

"Charge at her!"

"Icy Wind!"

Carrie dodged all three attacks and whacked Gertrude under the neck. Lucas clapped. "Do it again!"

"Aerial Ace!" Candice watched as Gertrude "flew" towards Carrie. This time the Sneasel knocked her opponent away. "One more!"

Lucas smiled when Carrie regained control midair. "Heat Wave!"

Gertrude attacked again, but Carrie kept her balance. Candice's Sneasel dropped by her feet with burned fur. When Gertrude tired to get up, her trainer fed her a Sitrus Berry. She jumped without a problem.

"Never thought the rules allowed that, and I've spent eight years studying."

"Feint Attack!"

Evading the hail, Carrie still took a few hits. Lucas rose his fist. "Whack her off!"

Teleporting again earned Gertrude a Steel Wing. Having taken yet another Heat Wave, she returned to her Poke Ball. Despite that, Candice stomped the platform with a smirk. "Now withstand Emma's Ice Punch!"

Close one. Seeing how her dodging speed dropped, Lucas prepared a Sitrus Berry _and_ a Leppa Berry. "Carrie, catch these!" Having evaded another Ice Punch, Carrie swallowed both berries. She screaked and soared to the ceiling. "She's not an Ice-type, but rules are rules. Heat Wave!"

"Bulk Up and jump after her!" On Candice's command, Emma surrounded herself with a red aura. She jumped after Carrie like a clown from a circus cannon. "Fire Punch!"

Both Pokemon dropped to the battlefield. Carrie's wing sustained a harsh burn, and she could nary flap it.

"Ice Punch!"

"Steel Wing!"

Ice against Steel was a bad match. Even with one wing, Carrie kept reflecting Emma's punches without much drawback.

But as for her burned wing, Lucas saw her flap it anyway. Slow at first, its movements sped up, and soon she was airborne again. He still had some Burn Heals on him, and he wouldn't be generous once Emma hit the ice. Carrie _needed_ Heat Wave to face Candice's Abomasnow. "Steel Wing!"

"Fire Punch!"

"Dodge!" Lucas screamed louder than he wanted. Although Jane B's hail ended, Carrie wouldn't do much without flying. "Hold on, Carrie! Mars would be so proud of you!"

Emma took one Steel Wing. Then another. Then a whole barrage. Bruised, she prepared a Fire Punch, but Carrie flapped her undamaged wing, sending a Heat Wave her way. The fire on Emma's hands spread to her shoulders, forcing screams out of her. One more Steel Wing sent her flying to Candice's feet.

"Carrie!" Lucas wiggled his right hand at her. Soon the burn on her wing was as good as gone. He leaned to her ear. "Something tells me Jupiter's on her way. Man, convincing her to take us with her is gonna be a bitch."

"Sometimes couples share secrets they'd never tell anyone else!" The Poke Ball with Candice's last fighter was jumping like her hand was a springboard. "But enough, let's wrap this up."

"Agre—"

Lucas' Poketch rang. Barry.

"'Sup, man?"

Barry spoke as a Pokemon battle raged near him. "Lucas, you gotta come here, pronto! We're trying to defend Uxie, but we're gonna need your help!"

"Shit, man, not now! Come on, I only have one mo—"

"Well, we're fighting Team Galactic RIGHT NOW, so you bet—"

Lucas turned his Poketch off. "We both know Byron, so let's not disappoint him, alright?"

Candice snickered. "Oh yeah, he'd LOVE this fight!" Sure enough, she unleashed her Abomasnow and pointed at Carrie with her palm. "Juliet, Blizzard!"

Dodging snow and icicles wore Carrie down quick, but Lucas couldn't pass her another berry. She landed, huffing and evading Ice Punches that followed. Step by step Carrie reached Lucas.

Candice balled up both of her fists and bent her arms into "L"s.

Lucas recognized this gesture. "Carrie, Mars is a wonderful person and a wonderful trainer. She built you up to greatness! You can do it!" He fed her a Leppa Berry. "Don't let us down! Don't let _her_ down!"

Candice threw her hand forward. "Ice Punch!"

"Heat Wave!"

Juliet was running for Carrie when the latter's searing wind stopped her.

Full of strength, Carrie kept flapping her wings. With Lucas shouting out encouragements like a hype man in a rap song, she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop.

Juliet pressed on despite her burning hands and melting snow cover.

"Steel Wing!"

She huffed with relief when Carrie switched moves, only to start wobbling after one whack. Two more Steel Wings, and she collapsed like a tree after an argument with a lumberjack.

Lucas smiled when Carrie flew to him. "See? Told you Mars was good."

Candice jumped as Carrie turned into a flash of light. She ran to Lucas when it became a Crobat. "Well?"

Lucas thought he'd cry his eyes out. Instead, he only nodded.

"Goodie. Now go tell her you love her."

"Yeah, I better run along now, otherwise Jupiter will leave without me." With Carrie inside her Poke Ball, Lucas slid to the front door of the Gym. Maylene and the Snorunt joined him here, as did... Candice. "Huh?"

Candice crossed her arms on her chest. "You're gonna need help climbing that hill."

Lucas lifted the Snorunt. "Alright, it appears someone's dying to join me." With a touch of a Poke Ball, the Snow Hat Pokemon went inside. Lucas pulled out his Pokedex. "Female Snorunt! Perfect! Always wanted a Froslass." He cleared his throat. "Modest Nature... and her Characteristic is 'Highly Curious'. True, given how far she's followed us." He sent her out. "From this moment on, you are Susan Storm—or Sue."

Sue the Snorunt rustled with joy.

Maylene pointed at the door. "Let's go, nerd. You can still make it to their cave without the police capturing you."

Lucas smiled. "You know, you need to chill."

The quartet was running southward when he noticed Sue couldn't catch up. It was Sandgem Town all over again. Feeling like he did so long ago, he took her on his hands. Candice distracted the policewoman (?) again, and soon the trio was there.

What greeted them was a thud from the top of the hill.

Lucas shrugged. "Well, she's gonna take her time to humiliate him, so..."

Candice sent out her Mamoswine and helped Lucas hop on. Sue tried to join him before he withdrew her.

"Oh, one more thing..." He smiled at Maylene, though part of him wanted to hit her. "It's saddening how quick you are to ignore the good in Mars because of her affiliation." He turned to the hill. "Shame motivating you to stay a Gym Leader comes back to gnaw me... but that's okay."

Maylene groaned.

* * *

She didn't watch Candice's Mamoswine climb the hill. "Awesome. Now he's even speaking like her. 'Saddening'..." She grabbed Candice's shoulders. "Who says that anymore?"

Candice put her hands on Maylene's forearms. "Calling their headquarters a 'cave' wasn't nice."

Having struck the Lotus Pose, Maylene closed her eyes. _Why is everyone guilt-tripping me into forgiving this liar? She's a criminal, for Arceus' sake! She's played a part in everything Team Galactic's committed so far!_ Muscles by her eyebrows tensed. _Well... has she?_

* * *

Lucas displayed his palms high in the air, winning Barry's and Jupiter's attention.

"...Dude, not cool." Barry was switching between mourning Banner's defeat and cutting Lucas with his glare. "You could've asked for a pause!"

Lucas shrugged. "You're right, my bad."

Barry pointed at Banner. "Look what that ' _bad_ ' of yours cost me!"

Lucas pulled out a Hyper Potion. "Here."

Groaning, Barry accepted it. "Thanks..."

"Goodie." Lucas went to Jupiter. "I take it Uxie's already on your hands? They must be. You look mad enough to pulverize a Rampardos all by yourself."

Jupiter grabbed him by the hat. "Wanna test me?"

"Arceus was yesterday's blizzard a bitch. I'm sure you're hungry, so how about we chop the bullshit and get in?"

"Ha, as if I'd ever"—she flinched and put her index finger into her right ear. "Yes? What...? Yes, he's here, spewing same old crap!" She roared. "I understand... yes, sir..." She pointed at the helicopter with her thumb. "Get in, Mercury."

Barry withdrew Banner and ran to the duo. "Wait, you're going with them?! The hell's with that?!"

"Listen, brat, we don't have time for—"

"Hold on." Lucas sighed with a smile. "No use leaving the guy in the dark."

Jupiter slapped her forehead and went over the rest of her face. "Fine..."

"Oh Barry, are the news ever big." Lucas covered the left side of his chest with both hands. "I thought I was going nuts, but Candice sorted me out. You remember Mars, don't you?" He spread his arms. "Well, turned out I've fallen stone-hard for her!"

Barry's head dropped. "And here I thought you'd get over her already..."

"You should've seen my face after she condemned the Pastoria bombing." Lucas stepped on the loading ramp. "I ain't backing off, dude, whether you like it or not. Even if I wanted to kick Jupiter's ass right now, I only have two Pokemon. They belong to Mars, by the way. Oh, and they took way too many hits today, soooo... no."

With an empty stare, Barry waved him goodbye as the loading ramp rose.

* * *

Maylene stood after Candice shook her yet another time. The sound of helicopter blades helped too.

Candice pointed at the gray vehicle with the golden "G". Soon she was jumping like a Spoink—as though her life depended on it. "Uuuu, if only I could watch them confess to each other! I'm telling you, she feels the same! And once his heart speaks, so will hers!"

Maylene's palms met her face. _Look at that fool. She's always been such an airhead..._ She shook her head. _At the same time, she takes everything much easier than I do. Figures. She didn't have the 'privilege' of growing up with troubled parents._

Candice kept crunching the snow and shouting like a birthday celebration.

 _Come to think of it... who the hell helped my father change his direction? Why is he not gambling? How come he's repairing his marriage and his relationship with me?_ Maylene pulled her pink hair-horns. "Oh, what have I done?!"

The jumping ceased. "Huh?"

Maylene ran south, prompting Candice to follow. _What am I doing...?_ Though the helicopter was already miles away, Maylene formed a funnel out of her hands. "MERCURY, DON'T YOU QUIT UNTIL SHE'S HAPPY! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Candice slapped her spine. Again. "Atta girl, now that's my jam!"

Maylene wanted to clobber her into the ground... but smiled at the sky, instead.

* * *

The announcement of Jupiter's arrival cut through the endless chatter between Lucas' Pokemon. Hours of entertaining them were about to pay off. One card slide, and Mars was running. Lucas' team followed, with Matt trying not to put too much force into his jumps. As shaky as her hands were, she could do without paying for damaged floors.

The helicopter room door opened in front of them, prompting everyone to stop. First came Lucas. His shoes and legs of his pants were soaking wet. His hat promised no good either—Mars liked the way two strands of his hair stood up. Oh well. She figured she'd fix them later.

He displayed his hands when his Pokemon tried to tackle-hug him. His pupils dilated, and a smile came over his face. Wider than the lake dividing Canalave, it almost got a tear out of Mars. The weight of the world couldn't bring Lucas to his knees.

Jupiter put her hands on the back of her head. "Here's your goof, safe and sound."

Once she and the grunt with Uxie left, Mars embraced Lucas. Cheering noises of his Pokemon sounded like an orchestral version of a happy party tune. She stopped him when he tried to remove his ski hat. "Can you _not_ right now?"

Lucas tightened his grip. "As you wish..."

Mars moaned. A deep kiss on the lips would be nice, but she couldn't tell how Lucas would take it. Having released him, she figured the answer was on its way.

"It feels so good to be back..."

"Nice job surviving that blizzard... and making it back. When that Gym Leader answered my call, I thought that was it."

A faint laugh escaped Lucas. "You should thank her though. I was so confused... until she educated me on why I've been acting so... you know."

Mars put her hands on her sides. "And what did she say?"

"She sorted me out." Lucas grabbed Mars' hands. "My tongue would be a mess if I tried to say it out loud before. But now I can admit it no problem"—his face approached hers—"darling."

 _D-did he just...?_ Tears rolled down Mars' face as she hugged Lucas again. "And to think I used to fringgin' hate what you've been doing to me!"

Lucas chuckled. "Thank you for existing... Mars."

That was it. With her right hand on the back of his head, she slapped her lips against his. He wiped her tears off, and his hands were chilling. _Hot and cold... who said they were incompatible?_ She saw herself and Lucas on a glass floor. Couples under them were having a ball. It felt like the '50s came back. And here they were, in their mini world.

Her heartbeat stayed rapid even as they released each other. He put his hands on her cheeks, prompting her to cover them with hers.

Lucas blinked. "Oh, I almost forgot.

Mars let him hide his hands in his pockets.

He sent out his Snorunt. "Everybody, meet Sue."

Soon Sue was jumping around the rest of his team, prompting them to laugh.

"By the way, what are Stark and Whitney doing here?"

Mars put her index finger on his lips and winked at him. "Take a shower and fill your stomach. Now."

Lucas gave her a toothy smile. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Larmica Roman and Hans Somerset." Cyrus handed two grunts in front of him their ID Cards. "From now on you are #254 and #255 respectively."

They saluted him. "We're looking forward to advancing the plans of Team Galactic, sir!"

Cyrus clasped his hands. "#8 will show you the rooms."

The grunt he mentioned and two fresh recruits left the room.

 _I am not done with you yet._

* * *

Yes, Cyrus, you certainly ain't done with them...

At long last our protagonists kissed. When I wrote the first draft, this scene felt empty, which is why I added this ball image. Not my finest work... but oh well.


	23. 23: Don't Turn Your Back On Me, Part 1

Here comes another batch. These three chapters mark the end of the second arc.

I hope you'll enjoy reading and reviewing it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Mars smiled as Lucas finished his cup of tea. "There, good to go."

Lucas ended up eating twice as much as an average grunt would for lunch. On his arrival to the HQ, his stomach was quiet. That Hiker's meal sustained him all right. But by the time Mars finished fixing his strands, there were rumblies. He knew too full a stomach would slow his brain down. Yet there he was, sleepy after a huge meal, all because Mars insisted on brushing his hair into shape. To his rare protests, she replied how ridiculous "a smooth, flawless" haircut looked on him.

And the funniest thing was, Lucas agreed. Hell, one of the things he admired about Mars was that long red spike over her forehead. He realized it resembled the one Toxicroaks had. Laughable. Though Saturn did promise to change his ways, Mars already made her choice.

And speaking of Saturn. "Commander Mars, Mercury, come to Master Cyrus' office. The extraction is about to begin."

The grunts glanced at him before returning to their meals. Procedures like this didn't ask for their help and thus were none of their business.

Saturn nodded after Lucas and Mars sighed. "Yeah, took our old man a while to adjust his machine, but everything's ready now."

That wasn't it. Less than an hour passed since they shared a table. Lucas hoped to spend more time like this—on opposite sides of it. Candice pulverized his narrow image of love. He had no illusions of its nature. And yet he was still dying to respect some traditions. Gears grind his brain at the thought of them not having a single arranged date. Could they at least sit and look into each other for a while longer?

Mars closed her legs and only stood when Lucas did. "Look, the Lake Guardians are **not** gonna enjoy this. We may turn away during the procedure, but it won't change a thing. This sucks, and we both know it." She smiled. "But for our new world, let's stay strong, okay?"

Lucas forced out a smile. "Sure, but first..."

He and Mars rinsed their mouths before the trio headed to Cyrus' office. Lucas scratched the nape of his neck. One swift glance to the left earned him a light slap. He noticed Mars' right hand next to his left... and took the hint. One step closer to being a "real" couple.

Cyrus stood as the metal doors slid away. Those black glasses again.

Lucas moved his head closer to Mars'. "Psst, you see them too, right?"

Mars nodded. "Uh-huh. Our old man developed them soon after Riley raided the HQ. Master Cyrus needed something against mind-reading. But I'm not sure why. His plan is noble or... at least beneficial for a lot of people and Pokemon. Why doesn't he want everyone to see it?"

Lucas chuckled. "Oh, I know the reason why he's wearing them."

With her face red, Mars recoiled away from him. "What?! No way!"

Lucas ignored the pain that came with her fingernails digging into him. In the end, seeing her angry was still cracking him up.

Saturn cleared his throat, prompting the couple to quiet down. Soon the quartet headed east. A warp panel took them to a dark corridor full of green Pokemon containers. Lucas shuddered, as did Mars. He felt like something flew down his trachea, and he **dashed** through the door the moment he saw it. Breathing deep, he examined the room around him.

Each Guardian was lying behind a glass lid. Holding it in place were two dark-red devices, one with a long antenna. Mesprit and Azelf occupied two such chambers in the corners, while Uxie took the one in the center of the room. Fat wires connected these three to the machine. A huge, dark-green platform stood on it like an empty pool table.

"There you are!" Jupiter stopped eyeing Uxie. "Make sure not to shit yourselves!"

Mars and Saturn went to their respective Guardians, while Lucas joined Charon. The Galactic Scientist was pressing buttons and pulling levers like nobody's business. Obese and aging, he sure had tough legs.

Lucas, and he, and Cyrus made three. Another shudder. Every single time something spared him, kept Lucas from experiencing Cyrus' entire presence. This time there was nothing. The guy made it hard to breathe by being there. By. Being. There.

Cyrus examined the chambers and approached Saturn. "Are they ready?"

Saturn bowed to him. "Yes, sir, we have administered the drug. They shall not be able to use their psychic powers for twelve hours." He looked at Mars. "We didn't harm them. It's only safety measures."

She huffed. He was trying too hard to impress her. "Guess no headaches for me then."

Lucas gulped. Did she say "headaches"? 'Cause all he heard was "Route 214". But she also said "no", so...

Cyrus went back to the machine. "Begin."

Charon pressed a huge button in the middle of the main panel. Ominous humming filled the air. Dark-red devices buzzed as red orbs of energy engulfed tops of their antennas. Three curves shot from them, forming a bigger sphere on the platform. As the first half of a pure, crimson link took shape, muffled cries joined the creepy ambiance.

Lucas heard light knocks from Mars' side. He joined her, and boy did she know the deal. Mesprit was tossing and turning, albeit not as rampant as he expected. He should've thought higher of them. They **were** a legendary Pokemon okay.

Mars kept her watch, shaking her head from time to time. One could mistake such down-to-earth reaction for indifference, but Lucas knew better. And look, no headaches, as she promised.

Still, observing Mesprit did feel like having a sentient hand thrashing inside him.

"Come on..." Mars gave him a weak smile. "Make it easy on yourself..."

Lucas embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. She stood so tall despite being only human. She got another thing right. Lucas had faith in her. He knew she would take it but still held on to her.

He knew his role in this equation. "D-did you... at least tell Mesprit... of all this?"

"Yep, and they were about as enthusiastic as we are right now." A deep sigh from Mars. "But they gave a green light nonetheless—something we also share in common."

There they were, resigned to the outcome of this procedure.

"Yes!" Charon clapped as the eighth link finished materializing. "Master Cyrus, it's working!"

As Cyrus turned the machine off, Mesprit opened their arms. Now the "Being of Emotion" was breathing like a jogger after a particularly harsh exercise.

Lucas huffed. _Finally..._

Cyrus touched the chain as it dropped on the platform. A small snort escaped him as he wiped the tip of his finger. "We have created the first Red Chain, one which shall bind Dialga—the Ruler of Time—to our will."

Lucas groaned but kept his mouth shut. Out of respect for Mars, he had to take it.

And speaking of Mars. "One moment. I... need to go somewhere..."

She came back only a wee bit fresher than before the procedure.

Even that turned out to be enough. Lucas outstayed the creation of a second chain and of what Cyrus labeled the "Control Crystal". Mars cutting down on head-wiggling helped. As the machine halted for the last time though, he dropped to his knees. Or he thought he did. Muscles around his eyes tensed as he felt Mars hold him.

She smiled like a mother proud of her child. Stay strong, she said. They shared their second kiss since his confession.

Once their heads came apart, Saturn approached them. "That was terrible."

His empty face and low tone almost made Lucas forgive him. He nodded. Whether Saturn meant to ask that or not, Lucas couldn't argue with him.

Jupiter couldn't keep quiet, now could she? "Party pooper."

Charon hit his chest. "See? I told you Team Galactic was in NEED of a mind as developed and comprehensive as—"

"You did well, Commander Charon." Cyrus went to examine the results.

Lucas and Mars joined him. There they were, two Red Chains, eight links each. And those were going to put a leash on Dialga and Palkia? Lucas glanced at Cyrus. Hell yeah, they were. Terrifying as the guy was, he knew his subject. Lucas reasoned those things would stretch like Mr. Fantastic, turning into god collars.

And the "Control Crystal" would make them listen.

"Tomorrow I shall present both Red Chains to the team." Cyrus showed Charon his hand, prompting him to get his boss a brown glove. The crimson gem fit into the hole in it, turning it into an ancient-looking artifact. "Everyone is free for the rest of the day." With both chains in hand, Cyrus left the room.

Charon and Jupiter ran after him right away.

Saturn examined two other chambers and approached Lucas. "Old man and I shall attend to any possible injuries. Go. You need to rest up."

Holding hands like they did on their way there, Lucas and Mars headed to the latter's room.

Mars smiled. "Our job's done. You know what that means?"

Lucas' knees failed him as laughter and tears poured from him.

* * *

Next day's breakfast passed like Lucas' first Pokemon fight. He was now inside a huge crowd. Mars had to join Cyrus on top of the meeting hall platform, along with Saturn and Jupiter. Lucas fondled his hands in front of his crotch. At least she would be in plain sight, right?

Lucas glanced at the grunt to the left of him. Although as stone-faced as the rest, his hands were fists. Pulsating fists. Walking beside him was another grunt—a girl biting her lower lip.

 _Yesterday's newcomers, huh?_ Lucas turned away before they could catch him. _Yeah, I'm worried too. Being late for the party has its drawbacks._

And there came the meeting hall. What caught his eye first was a giant screen with the golden 'G'.

 _We're not the ones smothering the world. You are..._

He sighed as if something dropped off his shoulders. One by one, Cyrus and all four Commanders materialized on the platform. Only one thing to do. Standing among the left half of the crowd, Lucas waved his hand. Mars nodded and ran to the leftmost safety fence. The second one on the same side went to Charon. Saturn and Jupiter took the right spots.

Lucas noticed Cyrus wasn't wearing his black glasses this time around. Saturn must've given the Lake Guardians their fix. That, or they were still asleep after yesterday's procedure.

To Cyrus went a crimson rostrum with a microphone. He looked through the crowd, and Lucas almost turned away. The area around his lungs kept getting warmer. It stopped when Cyrus smiled. For a second Lucas couldn't move a muscle.

A female grunt touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Hey, man, you okay?"

Lucas slapped his forehead. "You're..."

"Lake Verity. Shame they refused to let you stand with the Commanders." The grunt who praised him for that syringe scheme rolled her eyes. "You did help us out, you know."

The sound of Cyrus clearing his throat thundered through the meeting hall. Lucas jumped again. With his smile gone, Cyrus regained his ominous presence. Lucas' mind was telling him to look down, but he chose not to. Stay strong.

"Fellow members of Team Galactic." Cyrus bowed to the applause of the crowd. "For those of you who have problems remembering names, I am Cyrus. We live in a sad world. The Great Pokemon War in the US. The Team Rocket uprising in Johto. The clash of land and water in Hoenn. Our world has experienced its fair share of conflict, which left it crude, incomplete. Even our own, petty arguments erode it, eat away at the place we dare call home. Throughout the years we have been doing nothing but smothering it! And look where we are right now..."

Lucas used the pause to check on Mars. She looked like a funeral mourning. Was it because of Cyrus' words? Did one of the conflicts he mentioned play a role in her life?

"Yes, fellow members of Team Galactic, our world is indeed incomplete. Because it is so, survival alone is an endless struggle. We fight each other for money, fame, rare Pokemon! Some even resort to torturing others to satisfy their twisted sense of justice! Commander Mars and Mister Mercury here can attest to that."

With all eyes on him, Lucas winked at Mars.

She went to the microphone. "It is true, fellow members of Team Galactic. Mercury and I have indeed been under attack." She examined the crowd. "We have our share of enemies, and the two of them stand out! I'm talking about Larmica Roman and the International Police Agent Looker!"

Everyone gasped.

"The latter is still hiding somewhere... while the former here joined our team!"

Because too many tall people stood between him and Larmica, Lucas couldn't see her. Still, he shuddered. For her to join the team which "destroyed her life"? What was up with her?

"I have reasonable doubts regarding Miss Roman, now #254... but I'm willing to give her a chance. A chance to see our team in a new light." Mars clapped. "With that said, welcome to Team Galactic." She went back to the fence.

"Thank you." Cyrus was behind the mic again. "As you can see, Commander Mars and Mister Mercury here had to struggle as well. What they survived—and what keeps happening around the world—disgusts me! I despise our daily conflicts! I despise the fact everyone and everything, including ourselves, is incomplete! I despise the ugliness of our world!"

Lucas found himself balling up fists. It took an air kiss from Mars to relax his hands.

"What I propose to do is to create a brand new galaxy! A new world! One where the concept of negative emotions does not exist! This world shall be complete! It will free us of contempt, regret, sorrow, insanity—all the refuse of our current universe!"

Lucas chuckled, getting the attention of that Lake Verity girl. He smiled at her. "Mars kept saying those four words. Now I see who she picked them from."

The girl giggled before turning back to Cyrus.

"Some of you here may think I took too high an aim." Cyrus' head dropped but for a moment. "Think of it, to start a new world from zero. But I am here to assure you this IS a possibility." He pulled two bottles out of the rostrum and stretched his arms forward. "And THIS, fellow members of Team Galactic, is the proof of such a possibility right here! The Red Chain!"

There they were, swimming in some transparent liquid. Mesprit's convulsions played in front of Lucas like a malfunctioning slide show.

"The Lake Guardians of Sinnoh have granted us this power! With the Red Chain, I shall bind Dialga and Palkia to our will." He paused. "That is correct. According to our research, only one person at a time is capable of utilizing this power. Thus, it is my responsibility as your leader to carry the weight of this mission alone."

Part of Lucas sighed with relief. The grunts told him of Mars' role in said research. Still, now wasn't the time to display favorites, even if the person deserved their credit.

"This is a difficult task to carry out, I know. I know." Cyrus bowed yet again. "But rest assured, fellow members of Team Galactic. No harm will come to you due to the Red Chain. When the time comes, when our new world is ready, I shall take you there."

Another applause thundered through the hall. This time Lucas joined the crowd. He smiled. For once, Cyrus' presence made him feel... safe?

"Now, some of you almost brought ruin to our goal. Mister Mercury and #254, in particular, stood against our dream of a new world. Even one of our Commanders risked becoming a hindrance."

Lucas and Mars nodded at each other. Guilty as charged.

"You shall get your forgiveness. In a world of no conflict, all shall set old grudges aside for the sake of peaceful coexistence. Should there be anyone you hold dear, make sure to notify them. The new world is at hand, and they have a chance to become a part of it!"

Another sea of clapping washed over the hall, louder than the last.

"As we speak, more and more of you are taking helicopters to the Spear Pillar! Billions of years ago Arceus the Alpha Pokemon created Sinnoh—and all its deities—there. Yes, the top of Mt. Coronet. We are to give birth to another reality, another universe, there. This is where it begins! THIS IS WHERE OUR WORLD SPRINGS TO LIFE!"

Cyrus' name drowned the place. Dozens of voices swirled together, shaking the air itself. And Lucas was a part of it.

Cyrus bowed, thanking everyone present. "Now, as certain as our success is, I am aware of the worst case scenarios. For us to recover from them in short order, some of you shall stay and watch our HQ. But do not let that demoralize you. Once our new universe is born, I shall inform you. Rest assured, there are enough helicopters for everyone."

Everyone yelled Cyrus' name once more.

"Commander Mars, Commander Jupiter and I shall join the Mt. Coronet squad shortly. I have a business to attend to. That is all. Dismissed."

Lucas joined the grunts in saluting Cyrus. The crowd was clearing out of the meeting hall. It was then when it hit him. Jupiter in the same 'copter as Mars? Before she could leave, Lucas asked the Lake Verity grunt to be there "just in case".

Soon the only people left were he and Mars. And Saturn. And two grunts. One of them was redder than a Magmortar. Yep, that was Larmica all right.

The grunt standing beside her was cracking his fingers. He smiled as only five people remained in the hall. "Excellent speech, it was. Quite the performance for someone of only 27 years old."

Lucas drew a Poke Ball. "How the hell did Cyrus give you a second chance?"

Looker prepared for battle too. "My words, you should've heeded them. On our way to Snowpoint, I tried to defend you from the dangers of lust!"

Lucas turned to Mars and saw her silent, yet in a praying position.

"The temptress herself is asking Arceus for help! How iron"—Looker's jaw dropped.

Mesprit let out an ethereal cry. With the pink aura around them, they and Mars descended from the platform. Both threw their right hands towards Looker, engulfing him in the same aura.

With his jaw still down, Looker froze midair. A flow of typical denial exclamations poured from him. Once it ran out, he asked—no, begged Larmica to do something. Whitney held her at a bouquet point before she could pull out a Poke Ball.

Mars groaned, almost causing Looker to fall. Only a few seconds long, this fit hit Lucas like Mesprit's struggle in Charon's machine. A breathing exercise slowed his heart down.

Cool again, he turned to Looker. "How's the view, Mister Paul?"

Looker turned away in disgust.

* * *

"Allow me to hand it to you. When they said you've bonded with Mesprit, I couldn't believe it." Riley watched as Looker and Larmica entered their cells. "I've heard rumors about Mesprit's mischievous mannerism, but to see it with my own eyes?"

Saturn nodded. Watching Mesprit circling around Mars got him fondling his hands. What if they looked his way? So far he was lucky to avoid exposing his mind. But how long would that last?

Mars sighed. "I've worked hard to achieve this level of self-control, yet our bond still feels like... dumb luck."

"Don't call yourself dumb." Saturn kept his distance. "You worked hard to reach this level of self-control. Harder than I did for my status..."

Lucas clapped Mars' shoulders. "If he's the one saying that, it's the real deal. Anyway, I gotta go talk to Cyrus in private. Wish me luck with my job interview."

Mars chuckled. "Don't get lost on the way to his office!"

Soon the trio was gone. The warp panel took Mars and Mesprit away when Charon's voice creaked in Saturn's ear.

Enthusiastic most of the time, Team Galactic's scientist barked like an ill elder. "Commander Saturn, I need your help at the machine room. Piece of crap broke, and it HAD to be where I cannot reach!"

Picked a good time to complain, didn't he? "Can't you ask one of the remaining grunts?"

"Oh hell no! This is a delicate device, and Numbers who helped me build it are at the Mt. Coronet right now! All we have over here is incompetent fools! With all due respect, I do not wish to die in an explosion!"

Saturn groaned. "I'm on my way. Over." He glanced at Riley, and the guy looked like a mountain monk. "Not sure why I'm telling you this..."

Riley nodded. "Go on."

"Mars and Mercury seem to believe in Master Cyrus' goal. His words must've enthralled them. But that got me thinking. If Master Cyrus does create a world without strife and invites everyone, our mission is over. I help him bring about this new galaxy, then what? Team Galactic will need a new direction."

Riley' index finger and thumb went to his chin. "I suppose he didn't share any long-term plans with you? Weird. They say you're their most high-ranking Commander."

"I've joined Team Galactic for money. Personal gain motivated me to get so high in the hierarchy. Now that we're so close to creating a new world though..." Saturn covered his face. "I'm not sure if it was worth it..."

Riley dropped his hand to his side. "Are Uxie and Azelf still here?"

"Yes. I was to give them another dose but got busy preparing the meeting hall for Master Cyrus' speech. You can thank Jupiter for tha"—And then it hit him.

"If Cyrus trusts you more than he trusts anyone else, how come he's hiding something so important from you?"

Saturn wiped his forehead. "I... I have to help Commander Charon!"

* * *

Riley was right. Why would Master Cyrus avoid this subject? Was it a surprise for the whole team? Did he even have long-term plans? So many blank spots. And Saturn didn't even bother asking. But then... what would doing so bring him?

In the end, the Guardians were a safer option. And with Mars' persona and past achievements, Team Galactic could still have a future. If Cyrus resigned, she'd help Saturn find someone for the post.

Saturn's eyes shot open. Did Lucas figure him out? He had no idea. What he did notice though, was how the guy was folding his hands. Could he still have doubts about Master Cyrus?

Lucas glanced to the right. "So, what happened to Charon's machine?"

Saturn adjusted the collar of his suit. "No idea. Could just be a dead microchip." He examined the last flight of stairs which separated him and Lucas from Cyrus' office. "Look, I'd like to finish that thing before Master Cyrus leaves. Make sure your job interview isn't too short, okay?"

Lucas smirked. "With his manner of speaking? Shouldn't be a problem."

Saturn examined Lucas' Poketch. "Set the timer on five minutes. Once it runs out, enter the office. This should give us some extra time..."

"...Sounds like you're up to something."

Saturn hid his hands in his pockets. "Mercury, remember how you thought Mars and I were in a relationship? It's payback time for being such an abusive boyfriend." He took his first step up. "Don't forget about the timer, okay?"

"Erm... fine." Lucas pressed a few buttons. "I pray you don't screw up."

Saturn ran upstairs. As if he of all people could tell him that. One door phone message, and Saturn was standing before Cyrus. It was getting hot.

Cyrus kept staring into his laptop. "What business do you have here, Commander Saturn?"

"Master Cyrus, Commander Charon asked me to assist him. He intends to continue his research into materialization. But a problem came up with his machine, hindering his scientific work."

Cyrus glanced at Saturn, causing him to clench his teeth. It was hard not to gulp when he pressed a few buttons. "Commander Charon, Commander Saturn claims you asked for his assistance. Can you confirm this?"

Their old man sounded exhausted. "Yeah, I could use a hand or two. And to be frank, I expected Commander Saturn to hurry it up."

Having thanked Charon for confirmation, Cyrus glanced at Saturn again. "Through the warp panel."

Saturn bowed to him. Oh, how tempting it was to run for it. No way in hell. With a man like Cyrus, one wrong move was lethal. But then Saturn noticed how his boss was staring into the screen. Was he excited about the upcoming new world? Was he reflecting on how much effort went into those Red Chains?

None of these questions bothered Saturn by the time he walked through the door. Sigh. Uxie and Azelf were still here. **Not** under the influence.

Odds were, Saturn took a step this morning. That comment about Jupiter? Such a fancy excuse. "Uxie, Azelf, come with me. Time to figure out what Master Cyrus' vision amounts to." He burst out laughing.

Charon stared at him like Saturn just committed murder. "What?! What are you thinking?!"

"I need to ensure Team Galactic's future. Have you ever wondered what happens after Master Cyrus creates his new world?"

Having relaxed his eyes, Charon put his palm on his chest. "Of course, I will continue my research. Who knows what secrets the world of Master Cyrus' creation holds?"

"Figures." Saturn freed Uxie and Azelf. "As for the rest of us... let's find out."

The trio dashed southward.

* * *

Zero. Now was Lucas' turn. Hearing Cyrus' voice again warmed his chest, but it cooled off sooner than he thought. One of the many effects of getting used to something. Or someone. "This is Lucas Mercury, sir. I am here to apply for Team Galactic membership."

"Of course, Commander Mars and Commander Saturn informed me. Come in."

Lucas stopped himself from dropping to his knees. This time Cyrus' tone wasn't chilling. The memory of him giving his blessing for Vitamin B12 supplements was still fresh in Lucas' mind. He walked through the doors, and the urge to sigh with relief intensified.

No dark glasses this time. When Saturn said he was far above Mars and even Jupiter in rank, Lucas didn't expect THIS level of trust. Cyrus moved his laptop aside and smiled. He already did it during his speech, so Lucas only jumped.

 _Let's make it work, for Mars' sake._ Lucas cleared his throat. "Mister Cyrus, as I am sure you understand, we used to be enemies. After realizing what your goal was though, I am ready to give your organization a chance. Impressive speech, by the way. Does the author happen to be yourself?"

"Why of course, Mister Mercury." Cyrus clasped his hands. "Writing a good speech is difficult. You have to arrange your words in such a way that they get your point across and motivate people. Thus, I do not trust anyone but myself in this regard. My minions of Team Galactic are good at gathering resources and conducting tests. When it comes to speeches though, they are fundamentally incompetent."

"Oh yeah, I can tell." Lucas nodded. Now the sheer stupidity of things the grunts kept saying started to make a little sense. "But if I may add, getting a good speech down on paper is not the end of it, now is it? The speaker must also have something... special about them, right?"

"As a matter of fact, there are two approaches when it comes to making your speech work. The first one requires—as they call it—passion. If you have enough faith in your goal, it shows. You need not tell everyone how remarkable it is—your tone, the power it emits, will do it for you."

Lucas nodded, though that "as they call it" bit unnerved him. "And the second one?"

"The second—the more difficult— approach concerns your knowledge on people around you. You must know how they operate, what makes them comply and what doesn't. You must be aware of what excites them and how to convince them."

Lucas nodded again.

"I employ a huge team and understand it well. It is unfortunate, but their obedience comes with a fundamental lack of intelligence." Cyrus closed his eyes. "No matter. After all, the more people think, the harder it is to control them."

Lucas fought the urge to cover his face. Cruel, immoral, but Cyrus' words were spot on.

"Worst case scenarios, Mister Mercury, call for knowledge of how to deal with people. You have to understand what to say, where and when to say it, when to raise or lower the tone and how to look them in the eyes. In short, a good leader must—Gh, what in the world...?"

In the corner of his eye, Lucas spotted... Saturn. Flying beside him were Uxie and Azelf. The former's eyelids shone like light bulbs. The latter and Saturn were holding their heads. Lucas had no clue why it didn't invoke an image of Mars having a headache.

"How dare you..."

Saturn's and Azelf's eyes shot open. They covered their temples—accomplices in murder showing remorse.

Cyrus revealed he was wearing a glove. Attached to it was a metal stick with a red button. "Contact her, and Commander Mars is no more." He stood. "You should be familiar with our poison, Mercury. And this time we are not bluffing."

Lucas forced out a smirk. He had no idea what was going on, only that Mars was (?) in trouble. "Go ahead! Someone's gonna make sure Jupiter doesn't 'misbehave'!"

Cyrus smiled, causing Lucas to hold his breath. "How foolish of you to say so. Commander Jupiter can handle people much bigger than herself."

Well, it was worth a shot at least. _Shit..._

At that moment Saturn slapped himself. "Master Cyrus... you..."

"What?! Why is he threatening to poison Mars?!"

"MERCURY, HIS BRAND NEW WORLD WILL REPLACE THIS ONE!"

Lucas recoiled, almost sending the chair and himself to the floor.

With a flash of light, Cyrus' Honchkrow appeared by his side. A stream of black-and-purple rings smashed Uxie and Azelf against the wall. Having put them out cold, the Big Boss Pokemon roared. It was a damned soul's shout mixed with a low-pitched caw.

Cyrus went to Lucas. "Humans remain flawed and predictable no matter what. Their shortcomings cannot disappear in a single moment. Even the perfect world of my creation is not going to make the rest of Team Galactic any less incomplete." He tilted his head like a medieval executioner. "And there shall be **nothing** incomplete!"

Lucas' fists dropped on the table like a pair of meteorites. With both problems weighing down on him, he stood. "I knew your mug was bad news the moment I saw it..."

Cyrus grabbed Lucas by the throat. Before he could continue his monologue though, Saturn's Gallade held him at a blade point.

Cyrus' highest-ranking subordinate tried to glare a hole in him. It almost resembled the way Dawn "welcomed" Lucas to Lake Verity. "Go ahead... boss. See what happens."

Lucas breathed fast after Cyrus finally released him.

"In my perfect world, there shall be no strife, struggle or conflict." Cyrus rubbed his hands against each other as if to wipe something off them. "Speaking of which, it is time I departed."

Lucas displayed his left palm to Saturn. "And if we try to stop you, Mars is dead. Am I on to something here?"

"Good observation." Cyrus went to the door. "You, Commander Saturn and Commander Charon are to remain here until further notice. Do not try to leave even a second earlier, or else I will know. Understand?"

Saturn withdrew his Gallade. "Roger that..."

* * *

Cyrus entered the helicopter chamber. These two wouldn't dare. Mercury, in particular, knew his place, so no surprises from him.

Mars ran to Cyrus. "Master Cyrus? What took you so long?"

Jupiter snorted. "I bet your boy-toy Mercury was dumber than he looked."

Cyrus sighed to make it more realistic. "Commander Mars, I regret to inform you of Mister Mercury's failure. In the end, he... does not share our ideals."

Mars grabbed her sides. "How is that possible? He assisted us in capturing the Lake Guardians."

"Only as a means to get revenge on this world. He stated his reason during our job interview. From the beginning, he only provided support in this operation to make humanity pay. Pay for making him miserable."

With her arms bent like a standing bicep curl exercise, Mars groaned. Her fists vibrated. "How could he...? I thought he'd understand us after that tragedy with Gym Leader Volkner. I thought... I thought he loved me!"

Cyrus looked away. _It is done. Nothing can get in the way of my perfect world now. Why not let them die content?_ He looked at Mars. _It is illogical and irrational... but I have put time and money into bringing them together. To separate them now? How wasteful would that be..._ He put his hands on Mars' shoulders. "That, he does, Commander Mars. He appreciates you as a person. The only problem is his insistence on trying to change this world."

"Master Cyrus is right." The Lake Verity grunt smiled at Mars. "Before Team Galactic I had a nice thing going on with a guy from Hearthome. We disagreed on many things, but many things kept us together. We had a healthy relationship, and I'm sure what you and Mercury have is like that too. You can't agree on everything, no matter how much you love each other."

Mars smiled and thanked her.

As they entered the helicopter, Cyrus checked his Poketch-like device. No wrong moves from those two. He walked in last, and soon his squad took off. The grunts got to bragging about Team Galactic's accomplishments, with Mars adding "Yes..." and "Uh-huh..." here and there.

Cyrus pressed a button. "Begin."

* * *

For those who wonder, I took inspiration from _Jirachi: Wish Maker_. I tried to figure out what a "materialization machine" would look like and how it would operate when the Great Butler came to mind.


	24. 24: Don't Turn Your Back On Me, Part 2

As you can see, our boys found themselves in quite a predicament. Can they get out of it? Let's find out!

As always, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"Begin."

Cyrus sounded like a survival game announcer. Did he place a bomb somewhere in his office? Were other grunts going to attack them? Didn't seem that way. That was the only word Cyrus uttered by the time Charon burst into the room.

"Commander Saturn, what's taking you so lo"—He almost screamed at the sight of Uxie and Azelf. "What's going on here...? Where's Master Cyrus?!"

Lucas was at the door when Saturn picked both Guardians up. "Well, our performance review sure was an eye opener..." His head dropped. "Man, what have I done...?"

Now Lucas was examining Cyrus' side of the table.

Charon grabbed Saturn's upper arms. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

A weak smile—the label of a fool who played his part. Saturn knew he wouldn't cry. What was the point now? "He's creating a perfect world... at our expense."

Charon recoiled at that revelation. "Arceus, no!"

"Shit!" Lucas hit the table and groaned. Both commanders joined him there and saw why. He shook his head. "No buttons, no extra panels—nothing! He runs this place with a laptop! A fucking laptop!"

Saturn stared at the vertical slash of the password bar. "To trust nobody but a machine..." He put Uxie and Azelf near the laptop. "So, what's the password?"

"Could it be how he got to where he is now? You know, so that he doesn't run out of gas or off the course?"

Saturn shook his head. "...Not sure about Master Cyrus, but I'd never use my hometown's name as a password."

"Now that you mention it, I doubt he cares for the past as much as he does for the future. Future..." Lucas covered his forehead. "He hopes to create a new world. Create a new world..."

"Like a god?" Charon asked. "Like Arceus created ours?"

"Arceus? Arceus... Arceus!" Lucas slammed the table. "Holy hell, good catch, Charon!"

"Eh, don't mention it. After all, situations like these call for a brain as big as—"

"Arceus!" Lucas typed the Alpha Pokemon's name in... and got a buzz. He fell back, with his vision shooting to the ceiling. Like a tired office worker.

"—mine..." Charon groaned.

"Not so big, it seems." Lucas threw himself forward again. "A man with God's plan. Too easy."

"Well, what do YOU suggest we try?!"

Saturn grabbed Charon and Lucas by their ears. "You have _no_ idea how _hard_ old habits die, and you best not try it. So, what else do we know about Arceus?" He released them. "Oh, how about their Pokedex number?"

Lucas smirked. "Of course, you'd suspect digits. You damn number freak..." He entered 493, and a bleak desktop wallpaper welcomed him. He bit his lower lip.

Saturn put his hand on his shoulder. "Stop Cyrus, and I'll let this comment—along with everything else—slide. Now spare me your whining, and let's find the door control program."

"Why search for it? It's right here!"

Click-click, and the metal slid out of the way.

Saturn smiled. "Good observation." He looked at Uxie and Azelf. "You may need the help of these two in case Mesprit gets violent. Take them and get the hell out of here. You've got work to do."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes, Master Cyrus changed the warehouse door code. Leave it to us, okay?"

With both Guardians in his hands, Lucas ra—

"Oh, one more thing." Saturn went to him and put something in his backpack. "Found it back when we first met. Sue's gonna love this."

Having nodded, Lucas left.

* * *

He ran out of breath by the time a small group of grunts greeted him.

"M-Mercury...?" A guy pouted. Oh great, that loner again. "The hell's with your face?"

 _Look at yours for a change._ It took Lucas some effort to stand straight. "Bad news, dude. Bad news. It appears we're grounded."

"...What?"

Sigh. "It means I need to get out of here fast! Ever heard of the word 'apocalypse'? Look it up... or go ask Saturn!"

So many corridors. So many expected and sudden turns. Lucas thanked Saturn for "pulling" some sense into him. He had to get a grip. What would happen if he and Mars never met? No way was _he_ going down that path. No matter who walked it, it would destroy her. He needed, had to keep it together and climb Mt. Coronet before this could ha—

"Hey, watch it!" A male grunt pushed him away and stood. "Be grateful you didn't run me into a pulp, Ninjask! Jeez, I only wanted to check on our prisoners! Why do people always have to mess with me?!"

"Our prison—Oh shit, Riley!" Lucas shook the grunt's hand. "Good thing I bumped into you. I completely forgot about that guy. Boy, am I gonna need his help..."

The grunt stood there like a guy who just found out his girlfriend cheated on him.

"Say, do you... happen to have the key? May I borrow it? I swear I'll return it."

The grunt pulled out the key. "Eh, sure, but—"

Lucas snatched it, thanked him and ran for the warp panel. He braked like a car as Riley approached his bars.

Riley's eyebrow jumped. "Mercury?"

"Sir, we have an emergency, so I'm busting you out."

Clink-clank, and all Riley had to do was find his Poke Balls. That didn't take long.

"H-hey, what about us?!" Looker kicked his cage and stomped the floor for attention. He got it. "Let us out! Now!"

Lucas grimaced at him. "Yeah, right, so you can pin me to the floor and let the whole world DIE! Thank you very much!"

The warp panel took them to the corridor, and the key went back to the grunt. Riley held Lucas when he tried to resume running. Why? What was wrong? Oh right, the Guardians! With them in Lucas' hands again, both trainers ran like hell. Since he spent some time here, he acted as Riley's guide.

"Before you ask, yeah, these two did their job. We don't do ours though, and they won't have anything to guard!" Lucas had to take a break by a staircase. "It's gonna take Saturn... a while to... convince Mt. Coronet people... to back off, so..."

Riley put his hand on his chest. "Count on me."

* * *

With them gone, #16 used the warp panel. On his way to Looker and #254, he wondered why they didn't place them in the same cell. Watching the girl take it out on the guy for fucking up would be entertaining. Whatever. She could very well do that now, right?

Cracking fingers at that thought, #16 examined both prisoners. "What's the matter, was Mercury too smart for you?"

No reply from either.

"Look, you may not care, but we do share an enemy. Do what you will with me, but I'm letting you go." He unlocked both cells. "Rip Commander Mars a new one for us, will ya?"

#254 wasted no time running to the warp panel. And not a shred of gratitude.

Looker was a different story. "When it is all over... I may _consider_ getting you a lighter sentence."

#16 sent out his new Kadabra. For all his contempt for her, giving grunts stronger Pokemon was Mars' initiative. "My friend here will take you to the exit if you don't mind."

Looker turned away. "With all due _respect_... do this on my own, I'd rather..."

"There's a camera on each side of the warehouse exit. Soon as Mercury and his 'buddy' make it there, Commander Saturn lets them out. After that, it's lockdown time." #16 glanced at the warp panel. "Your friends should let you off the hook no problem. But how about that bitch of yours?"

Convulsing like a heart attack victim, Looker offered #16's Kadabra his hand.

"Dude, make sure to buy #254 enough time." Soon #16 was alone. _Oh, he better let Commander Mars and Mercury know who freed_ _them!_

* * *

"...If I hear him talk one more time, I'm going to scream."

Looker sighed inside. He put his trust into that grunt, and would you look at the payoff! No time to celebrate though. He threw his right hand forward, and the Psi Pokemon's spoon glowed. Lucas and Riley hit the wall so hard it was a wonder neither passed out. They had a good run, they did. Oh well, at least Looker freed Uxie and Azelf.

Lucas grit his teeth. "You've got real reasonable priorities, dude."

Looker stomped. How dared that brat mock him with such sarcasm? "Cyrus is on his way to Mt. Coronet, it seems! How can I be sure you do not intend to help him?" He crossed his arms on his chest. "Betrayed my trust, you have..."

"Fine, go on and let Mesprit kick your ass again..." Trembling from pain, Lucas stood. "You'll be lucky if they and Mars don't do what you just did to me..."

"Officer Looker." Riley flashed a blue orb over Lucas' head. "You must let us go."

A staring contest ensued, with Looker backing off in a minute or so. Then he smiled again. "Oh, Roman, good to see you."

#254—a. k. a. Larmica Friggin' Roman—was huffing and puffing. Step by step, she went to him... and slapped the hell out of him.

"H-hey, what in the name of—"

"Bastard. Can't do ANYTHING right, can you?" Larmica pointed at the Kadabra. "Yours?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Use Psychic. Pulverize them." When the Kadabra did nothing, she sent out a Houndoom. "Now."

Pink aura engulfed Lucas and Riley as the Psi Pokemon lifted them. The next moment they were convulsing—like Looker did at #16's offer. His jaw dropped. Roman's stunt worked like a sobering slap amplified tenfold. For _him_ to murder or to let someone else do it?

Oh no, enough was enough! "Roman, cease and desist at once! The law requires we put them in jail for cooperating with Team Galactic! Wh-what about due process?"

Larmica crossed two pairs of her fingers, imitating the infamous Mewtwo. "You can't buy your way out of the afterlife..."

"Kadabra, stop!"

"Don't listen to that money grabber! Hurry up and ki—"

Having left her screaming over her ruined jaw, Looker repeated his command. Kadabra obeyed, freeing Lucas and Riley of their "death suits".

Lucas spent more time and strength on standing. "Guess I was wrong about you..."

"Go... stop Cyrus..." Staring away, Looker teared up. "Not qualified for the task, I fear I am..."

Lucas laughed and coughed at the same time. "Hell yeah, you're not..." Having brushed the dust off his pants, he grabbed Uxie and Azelf. "Come on, Riley. Saturn must be waiting for us."

And then there were none. Looker watched as the door slid back in its place. He slipped away from him. He did it again. But at least he didn't _die_ trying to do so. At least Larmica didn't outdo Team Galactic in cruelty. Pokemon abuse ran rampant in their ranks, sure, but at least nobody had ever murdered anyone.

And he prayed Lucas ensured it would stay that way.

"...Happy now?" Larmica stood, rubbing her lower jaw. "They escaped you! Again! Great job, you legal parody! Nice going, you fucking clown!"

Looker cracked his fingers. "...You are one word away from making it two clowns."

Larmica dropped to her knees and wept.

* * *

The first thing Riley did on the ground was to tremble. "Oof... I've heard of how fast Staraptors were, but I never actually flew one until now..." He looked at Rhodes. "That was exhilarating."

Lucas hopped off and withdrew his Pokemon. "No offense, but you don't look like a bird lover. A Dragon-type would suit you better. Get yourself a Salamence. These beasts are pretty fast too."

Riley smiled. "I'll consider it." He checked his left arm. Uxie and Azelf still didn't come to. "By the way, what exactly hit our Guardians?"

Lucas' head dropped. "A high-pressure stream of black rings of evil..."

"I understand. Now... let's go."

Lucas was about to... when he sent out Sue and dug through his backpack. There it was. "Sue, would you like to find out what being one with the blizzard feels like?" When his Snorunt's jumps didn't let her have a closer look, he crouched.

Having observed the Dawn Stone, Sue looked left. Then right. Then up.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Fantina's lesson." With the Dawn Stone in his backpack, Lucas' vision shot to the top of Mt. Coronet. At least one-third of it was white, meaning Ross would be "on the job". It was going to be a tough climb. Lucas wasn't about to risk Rhodes' health, although it would get him there on time. He'd hate himself in the end.

Oh yeah, that was the spot. Lucas got to examine the hill from months ago. And to think he and Saturn started off as "rivals". His reasoning at the time looked so ridiculous now. He'd help the guy make up for whatever happened between him and Mars. He would.

Riley derailed his train of thought, prompting Lucas to bring out Stark. His first Pokemon brought them to a different mound, and they climbed the stairs.

* * *

Whoever designed the Mt. Coronet cave system, was a maze video game fan. Lucas and Riley climbed up a hill with a huge rock and examined the room. A dozen staircases and two long bridges? No time for that crap. Rhodes took both trainers to a northern hole. Decorating its border were remains of a stone block. From what Riley could gather, it used to be a painting.

"Let's be real. Potential media attention was the only reason why Cyrus spared the Celestic Ruins." Lucas examined two pieces of it. "Bet he'd be glad to do that now."

Three flights of stairs later they ran into two grunts. Again with Kadabras and Houndooms. As those strong Pokemon took hit after hit, Lucas reflected on how proud of Mars he was. And it all started from a Leppa Berry! He saw it again. There it was, that flame he found in her eyes back at Lake Verity. No way in hell would he let Cyrus—or himself—extinguish it.

The next hole took them outside.

Lucas turned to Riley and sent out Ross. "You should've dressed better, but oh well. Dude, take care of our aura expert here."

Having entrusted Arlon with Uxie and Azelf, Riley embraced Ross. Sure enough, stepping into the snow didn't seem to bother any of them now. "You need him too, so stay close."

He could bet his ass Lucas needed Ross.

The downside to Ross spreading heat? Local Snovers and Abomasnows attacked. Not much of a downside, actually. Stark got to practice Flash Cannon. His flashy, steely beam of light melted those mountain hats like hearts of boyband fans.

A Team Galactic helicopter flew over a defeated Abomasnow, but Lucas disregarded it. One Matt-assisted climb later he, Riley and Arlon entered another hole. With one more flight of stairs behind them, he groaned. Not because they would go outside again. Guarding that hole was a huge group of grunts.

One of them sneered from above. "Freeze... in case you haven't already!"

Rhodes not only took the trio—the Guardians didn't count—to him, but he also pecked the hell out of his Yanma. Shame on him—no Speed Boost. Others had some pretty tough Golbats, so Lucas spent a lot of berries and medicine on Sue. Before the group could resume tasting Mt. Coronet snow, she jumped. Jumped behind Lucas' back, but still to his amusement.

"Oh, so _now_ we want to master invisibility." He pulled out the Dawn Stone. "Here."

The lower side of Sue's cloak merged with her arms and legs as they extended. The rest became two sharp shapes. There she was, a white, elegant form wearing a red bow on her waist. Sue—a swift-as-a-blizzard Froslass—checked her new appearance. At first, the idea of floating kept her still, but she rushed outside with a smile.

With Ross on Riley and the Guardians on Arlon again, the trio went after her. She led them down the mountain, to a narrow chasm. Stark had to scare more Snovers away—even Sue kept her distance. Once Matt brought the group up to a grassy area, Lucas hoped he wouldn't need his help again. At least not in this blizzard. Thank Arceus snow wasn't as deep as around Snowpoint though. Amen to that.

After beating down some more Snovers, they entered another cave.

Riley covered his forehead. "I sense many souls occupying these corridors. We're almost there, Mercury."

And sure enough, three flight of steps took them to an even bigger group of grunts.

Among them was... the Lake Verity girl. "Your choice saddens me, Mercury... but don't worry, I made sure Commander Mars didn't get hurt!"

Lucas glanced at Sue. "Hate to disappoint you, but she WILL get hurt if you don't let us pass. Don't believe me? Ask Saturn."

Her head dropped. "Master Cyrus said Commander Saturn betrayed us. I fear I can't trust his judgment anymore..."

"Figures."

By the end of their clash, Lucas' team and Arlon came closer to their limit. Even worse, both trainers were running out of berries and medicine.

"Perhaps you _should_ listen to your former Commander..."

These staircases were relentless! Another set of tight security. Beating only half of them left Lucas and Riley with bits and pieces of "recovery resources". Neither would drop to their knees, but they still huffed with relief when the Lake Verity girl ran along.

"Everyone, let Mercury and his friends pass!" She waved her hands high in the air to get as much attention as possible. "Commander Saturn notified me of Master Cyrus' true intentions!"

As her grim, bloody story unfolded, Lucas withdrew Ross and gave up remains of his healing supply. With Uxie, Azelf and his Pokemon by his side, he dashed. Riley would hold those guys off. Lucas already saw Mars and Jupiter guarding their nutjob of a leader.

What he didn't foresee though, was a call. Finally on top of the region, he put the Guardians aside and checked the screen.

Picked a good time to call, didn't she? "Lucas, sweetie, it's me."

"Hi, Moms. Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now. Got an apocalypse to cancel... and a girl to reason with."

Johanna Mercury sighed. "Oh thank Arceus... I called you at the right time."

"H-how so?"

"...Remember what I told you about making wishes?"

"Wha—Oh right, my father. What about him?"

"I've glamorized our situation. Yes, I did wish for a man like him on my eighteenth birthday. That much is true. But I didn't mention it took me two years to actually find him. I've spent my time looking for someone exciting. And there Matt was, making dirty jokes like a high school student. We had our difficulties—parental disapproval, unresolved complexes, all that." She paused. "But the more we dated, the more I realized—he was the one."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Exactly. I recognized the look you had two days ago. Fight not to fail, or you'll regret that forever! You understand me?!"

He set his goal already! Still, Moms' blessing dragged hell of a weight off his shoulders. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Go!"

Their call ended, and Lucas pushed both guarding grunts aside. Riley and the Lake Verity girl would explain everything. Even if grunts kicked their asses.

 _What IS that Honchkrow?_

A toothy grin spread on Jupiter's face. Was she angry or happy to see him? "That brat again!"

Mars gave him a weak smile. "Oh... it's you."

Lucas tried not to scream. Even with his scheme exposed, Cyrus still managed to surprise him. How come he didn't "tell her"? Why didn't Cyrus convince Mars to abandon all affection she had for "that brat Mercury"?

And why wouldn't these two wake up already?

"Welcome to the Spear Pillar, Lucas. Glad you decided to witness the birth of our new reality, at least." She sighed. That was when Lucas noticed—Mesprit wasn't around. "Ease up, I know why you helped us. It's saddening how our goals didn't quite match... but still, thank you!"

Come on, fist to the chest. "Mars, listen. Saturn found something interesting while digging around Cyrus' office."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Mars, there can be only one Earth!"

Mars recoiled away from Lucas.

"To put it in his own words"—the pitch of his voice sank—"humans remain flawed and predictable no matter what. Their shortcomings cannot disappear in a single moment. Even the perfect world of my creation is not going to make the rest of Team Galactic any less incomplete. And there shall be **nothing** incomplete."

Mars glanced at Jupiter, then at Cyrus, then went back to Lucas. She drew a Poke Ball. "Shame it's not another strength check..."

"Mars!"

Jupiter prepared a Poke Ball too. "It doesn't feel right or satisfying to cut your quarrel short... but I'll get over it!"

"Mars, we both know the truth. I can prove it!" He shook both Guardians. "Uxie and Azelf—"

"JUPITER!" Huffing and puffing, Barry materialized beside Lucas. "Damn those stairs... and damn those grunts..."

Jupiter put her index finger on her lips. "And who might you be?"

"Yeah, right, keep trying! You're getting sooooo good at being me!"

Lucas put his hands in his pockets. "Glad you could come."

"...Save it, as I'm sure as hell not here for you." Barry stepped to Jupiter and glared at Lucas. "You best hop off, and I'm talking about both of you!"

Jupiter grabbed Barry's hair. "What? No way am I missing the best part!"

Lucas found it in himself to smile. Wide. What did Mars say in the Eterna Archive, again? He laid both Guardians behind a nearby pillar and bowed to her. "It seems tonight's entertainment's on us, my lady."

Mars frowned... before bursting out laughing. "It would appear so, Sir Mercury."

And it was a two-on-two! Ross dodged several Stone Edges before his successful charge at Carrie. From time to time he would bark at Mars, trying to get her to listen. One such attempt earned him a rock to the face, courtesy of Jupiter's Gastrodon.

True to his word, Barry kept to himself. Lee only targeted that Gastrodon, and even having to dodge an Aqua Jet didn't sway him. But on purpose or not, Lee's Light Screens protected Stark from Mud Bombs.

Lucas threw his palm towards Carrie. "Flash Cannon!" His friend missed. And again. _Damn, Snowpoint Gym trainers sure did her a favor!_ Stark was huffing by the time he got her.

Norma took the fallen Crobat's place. Mars crossed her arms on her chest. "Thunderbolt."

With only one Pokemon left, Lucas chose Matt. His Gliscor dodged a stream of Muddy Water and slashed Jupiter's Gastrodon. "After you." Lucas let Barry have the last hit.

Barry thanked him right before Jupiter's Skuntank sliced Lee a new one. Now was Banner's Turn. He stomped at the Spear Pillar, and the whole mountain went Canalave Library.

Matt and Norma dodged by jumping, with Mars' Pokemon landing on Jupiter's.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jupiter stomped in Mars' direction. Having taken a middle finger for an answer, she pointed at Banner. "Fire Blast!" With Norma off her back, Jupiter's Skuntank spat a blazing star at her opponent.

Banner took it—and Matt's Earthquake—well. In fact, he joined Lucas' Pokemon in shaking Mt. Coronet, even though Barry didn't order him to.

Lucas noticed it didn't interrupt Cyrus one bit. Too bad.

With her remaining strength, Jupiter's Skuntank released another star. She chocked on it, as did Banner.

Norma's paws were shaking too, but she stood tall. Dashing like nobody's business, she engulfed her claws in a shadowy aura. Slash after slash, she kept charging at Matt. It took one slice from him to stop her.

Meanwhile, Jupiter's Tangrowth was serving Thowra fresh Natural Gift dirt. Although covered with burns, this giant cluster of vines held up alright. Seemed she learned a few lessons from that Eterna Archive fight. And then came an Ancient Power. With Thowra down, Barry... sent out Namor.

He forced out a grin in response to Lucas'. "Sucks I have to say it, but I understand you better."

A Poke Ball kept jumping in Mars' hand. "I've been taking it easy on you..." And there they were, the legendary Mesprit.

Lucas took a deep breath. If only he could get them to—Aw, no time for that! "Night Slash!"

"Ice Beam!"

Matt didn't make it. Trembling from his wings frozen, he dropped to the floor.

Barry fared much better. Namor stood on top of Jupiter's Tangrowth like a proud hunter.

Mars rose her right hand... only for it to slide back to her side. Uxie and Azelf flew a few circles over their sibling, crying at everyone to stop fighting.

 _Couldn't you recover sooner...?_ Lucas bowed to Mars. "It appears we ended in quite a draw."

She returned it. "I see no use in continuing this battle either."

Barry punched—no, pounded his chest. "Yeah-he-he!"

Jupiter snorted as her Tangrowth disappeared. "You think we're done? I won't let a bunch of twin-tailed fairies tell me what to—"

And then came the thunder.

* * *

"Tell me what to" what, Jupiter? Huh?

Oh yeah, people, he comes the Gordian Knot. In games, we have to beast through a labyrinth of caves. But can you really expect a hero in a hurry NOT to take a shortcut?

In other news, we're approaching a VERY special part of this fanfiction!


	25. 25: Top of the World

Here it is, people! HERE! IT! IS! They say Sinnoh began with the Spear Pillar, on top of Mt. Coronet! Well, this is also where _Spring on Mars_ began! That's right! Everything started right here, from Cyrus summoning Giratina, travelling to the Distortion World and... well, you'll see.

Anyway, this is the third chapter of the batch, so please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Two huge Red Chain rings surrounded Cyrus. If this happened before Veilstone, she'd be gasping, and gushing, and chattering. Wouldn't be that different from boyband fans. But Mars only smiled.

Uxie and Azelf didn't share her content. They ran two streams of Swift stars Cyrus' way. Mars gulped at the sight of both Guardians on the floor. The crimson rings shone, making her shiver. Blood, sweat and tears went into them. Everything was paying off!

Mesprit dashed to their siblings. They wondered what Uxie and Azelf were thinking... and got their answer.

Mars almost jumped away when Mesprit rushed back to her. Before they could say a word...

"With the power of the Red Chain, I command you!"

...Cyrus spread his arms. Both rings flew higher and assumed the vertical position. Clouds gathered over them. It smelled like an upcoming rainstorm. Another gulp from Mars. Her street history was too rich for her to enjoy this "aroma".

"Dialga, the Ruler of Time! Palkia, the Ruler of Space and Dimension! Lend me your power! Enable me to create a perfect, **complete** world!"

Once he uttered the final word, purple static filled his glowing, crimson rings. Two Pokemon—a dark blue sauropod and a light purple theropod—emerged from them. Static vanished as Red Chains split into sets of links. These reconnected after wrapping themselves around Gods of Time and Space. Both deities roared and thrashed around but couldn't free themselves.

"Now... may everything start anew!"

Dialga and Palkia roared—internal cries of a million kings heading for the afterlife. The pillars around the pyramid plate bent away from it.

"So this is it, huh...?" Barry could do nothing but stare. "Not what I pictured the end of the world would be like..."

"Gotta agree with you here." Lucas sighed. "I thought whatever would end it all, was going to be one shot, one flash of light."

Jupiter covered her chin. "Hm... sick spectacle."

Mars was about to hear Mesprit out... when Red Chains regained her attention. She felt a tear in her eye. "Yes...! Yes!" Down south she found a bunch of grunts, Riley and Arlon staring at Cyrus' stage. "Everyone, we've all suffered and bled for this, but it's finally happening!" She spread her arms. "Thanks to you, the new world—the one where we're at peace with each other—is about to come! It fills me with pride how hard you wor"—she almost lost balance as someone charged at her.

She turned around and met Mesprit's glowing eyes. Lucas' words about "humans remaining flawed and predictable" came up.

 _What in the world...? These are Lucas' words, aren't they? Why do I hear them in Master Cyrus' voice tho_ —something in her head clicked. _Wait, did he say "Start anew"?_ She covered her temples and shook her head. No good. No good! She ran past Lucas, Barry and Jupiter. "No way... Master Cyrus! Please tell me you didn't mean it!"

Cyrus kept his Control Crystal glove high in the air. "What's the matter?" He didn't even glance at her. "This foolish brat is still devoted to you, as you are to him." He paused as it thundered. "What more could you ask for?"

Mars ran to Lucas, hating herself for not having the urge to cling to him. "Lucas... I should've..."

Lucas' head fell. "Couldn't even prevent you from breaking down... I'm sorry, Miss Champion..."

Jupiter grabbed Mars' right arm and "apprehended" her. "Mars, do you know why I love you so much? Because you make the prettiest of faces when you're hurt!" She pinned Mars to the floor. "But by Arceus, what were you thinking? 'The ends justify the means'? Happiness for everyone?! WHAT A JO—"

Lucas kicked her in the face, freeing Mars from her grasp. This chilling expression. Hearthome City. Hearthome City! "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you..." He cracked his fingers, helped Mars stand... and pulled out a Poke Ball. "I've changed my mind. Dialga is part Steel-type, right? Then it's time for Rhodes to—"

A demonic sound wave almost swept everyone off their feet. "GWOOOOH!"

Mars, Lucas and Barry turned north. Below Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit shooting and eating their own stars, a black puddle formed. Emerging from it was... **something**. A mutated Milotic/Garchomp hybrid? A Dragonair high on Shadow Ball essence? What **was** that serpentine thing? She failed to answer that by the time a pair of black arms emerged from its body. Hanging over Cyrus, the creature was leaking black, ink-like spots on the floor.

Jupiter whistled. "Sweet hell on wheels, what a freak!"

"The Renegade Pokemon..." Cyrus lowered his right hand. "Too late. Nothing can stop Dialga and Palkia now."

"GWOOOOH!" The Renegade Pokemon shot a couple of Shadow Balls at Rulers of Time and Space. Semi-transparent protective fields nullified their impact though. The distortion of nearby pillars continued without a hitch.

Mars covered the area above her chest. "I should've listened to you..."

Lucas teared up. "I'm sorry..."

"Lucas, I..."

"So sorry..."

"GWOOOOH!" The monstrous shadow dropped on Cyrus like a waterfall. Everyone held their breaths as the Renegade Pokemon dived into the puddle it came from. With the creature gone, so was Cyrus. The puddle turned into a blue portal with an extra thick, black outline.

"Helloooooo? Master Cyrus?" Jupiter looked around. "D-did that beast eat him?"

Mars went to the portal and dropped to her knees. Palming the floor like a defaulter, she sniffed. But although her cheeks were getting wetter and wetter, she wouldn't weep. Why even try? She expressed her doubts. No going back on **that** word.

She remained still. "Arceus damn it..."

* * *

That was when Cynthia finally entered the stage. "Lucas? Arceus, are you okay?!" She examined the twisted pillars. "I heard furious cries and"—she noticed the portal—"oh... I get it now..."

"You think so...?" It was like Mesprit left Lucas nothing but pity. He watched Mars kneel before this black hole. _Damn, that's even worse than when I left her back in Veilstone. Thank Arceus she hasn't reverted back to THAT state... Oh, anything but that..._

"Arceus created Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf to keep the world in balance. That's what the myths say. However, I dug deeper into the old manuscripts and found there to be one more Pokemon."

Couldn't she see what he saw? Did it look like he cared for a bunch of old stories? "Okay..."

"As powerful as Dialga and Palkia but only comes out should the other five fall. Like the final step in a defense mechanism. That Pokemon... is Giratina." Cynthia sighed, still paying no attention to the person by the portal. "Cyrus sure had the right idea. Now the distortion's spreading faster, and if we don't close the portal in time, everything will end."

Lucas beat the urge to glare at her. "Yep... pretty much..."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to hurry!"

Lucas shook his head. Come on already. "Sorry, Miss Champion. With all due respect... I can't."

"What are you say"—at long last, her sight fell on Mars. "Oh, Lucas..."

"Remember the promise I made back in Celestic?" He tilted his head. "Breaking News: I Failed To Keep It." Before it could fall back in its place, Lucas smashed his chest. Cynthia wasn't angry with him, now was she? "On second thought..."

Cynthia put her hands on her sides. "...That's right. Do what you must. You can still help her."

Damn right. Smiling, he knelt by Mars' side. "Mars, please talk to me."

Mars sniffed and turned to him. "All I've done... all I've sacrificed... led to nothing. Nothing."

A nervous chuckle escaped him. "You shouldn't say such things, you know. How about all the people whose lives you've improved?"

"...You know how that ended, don't you...?"

Greeeeat. "D-don't cross them out already. I'm sure they've forgiven you. Mira, in particular, doesn't strike me as a grudge-holding type."

"They must've removed me from their contacts..."

"W-well, Mira must be on her way here to express herself in person..." Lucas caught himself biting his lip. "As for Maylene... come on, she's a meditation maniac!"

"...Good for her. She can focus on vengeance..." Sniff. "You of all people should know how powerful this feeling is..."

Lucas gulped. Well shit, nothing was working. Time to pick at this wound. He stood. "Mars, Volkner fucked me too!" He gritted his teeth. He was gonna cry, right? "Here I am, a bastard who used to idolize an even bigger bastard!" He glanced at Cynthia. "Some people only learn the hard way! Well, guess what?! I'm like that!" And there they were. Covering his eyes, Lucas squeezed his lips. "And I'm still not sure I've 'got it'..."

Looking through his fingers, he saw Mars wipe her face.

"But I do know one thing though. Lake Verity wasn't a mistake. Never was, never will be." He dried his cheeks too. "The best damn thing to happen in my miserable life..."

Could it be? Mars smiled at him. "So much sympathy from you... and it all goes to someone who doomed the world..."

Lucas smiled too. "Never thought of you as a greedy type." He shrugged in a playful manner. "Guess we should let Saturn sort us out on this one."

And so Mars burst out laughing.

Speaking of Saturn, a Team Galactic helicopter landed near the guarding grunts. He jumped out of it and ran to the couple. "Mars, Mercury, are you"—he chuckled at the sight of them. "Whoops, it seems I'm bothering you."

Lucas shook his head. "No, not at all."

Saturn hid his hands behind his back. "Two things then. One, those two idiots are okay. Looker's friends at the Interpol will be angry with him, but I reckon they'll forgive him. As for that bitch... hell knows."

"Funny you mention hell." Lucas pointed at Giratina's portal. "This is where Cyrus is right now."

Cynthia cleared her throat. "Well, while it doesn't store dead soul, it IS a... pretty messy place. At least according to the old manuscripts."

Lucas smiled at Saturn. "Still, somebody needs to go there and clean after your boss." He offered Mars his hand.

Saturn nodded. "And two. Don't worry, Mars, I'll take care of Team Galactic's remains. Go and kick our boss' ass for me. For me... and for everyone else."

With one more tear off her face, Mars rubbed her cheek against Lucas' hand. Lucas thought she'd kiss it and didn't pout when it didn't happen. She moaned... and stood. On her own. As the thought of crying again crossed Lucas' mind, he flinched.

Mars covered her forehead but wasted no time laughing it off. "Kneel for too long, then stand, and this happens."

The Lake Guardians flew a few circles over her, Lucas and Cynthia. Uxie and Azelf dived into the portal... while Mesprit did three more rings around Mars. They stopped in front of her face.

She laughed again. "What, don't wanna go without me?"

Cynthia turned to Mars. "The Lake Guardians will try their darnest to restore the balance. Shame their combined powers won't match those of Dialga **and** Palkia though."

Mars shrugged. "Not like it's gonna stop them. Am I right?"

Mesprit nodded and chuckled.

Lucas took Mars' hands. "Well, what are we standing here for? Giratina must be celebrating their first visit to our world in years. But this party's... missing someone."

At that moment police helicopters came swinging.

Cynthia clapped Lucas' and Mars' heads. "Go on, you two. These boys and girls are on me."

Lucas looked into Mars' eyes, as she did into his. "So, are you ready to rock?"

She tilted her head. "Gonna try it your way for once." A grin spread on her face. "Pop quiz, darling. What am I gonna say when I see his mug again?"

Lucas chuckled and shrugged.

"Dance, fucker, dance."

He slapped and rubbed her cheeks in approval.

* * *

"WHAT!? No, you can't do that to me! Come on, man, not funny!"

Looker smiled and waved as two policemen took Larmica to their helicopter. He knew Mercury would stop Cyrus—or at least he would try. No, of course, he would succeed. And once everything was over, Looker would help Larmica out.

Right now though, he had a certain overweight but agile scientist to take care of.

* * *

Following their example, Dialga and Palkia vanished. Oh well, they could screw with this world from the other side. With this portal still intact, nothing prevented them from speeding up the process.

But Saturn had neither time nor position to care for that. He had policemen to enlighten... and a bitch to tame.

Jupiter was rubbing her nose. "Motherfucker better be grateful he didn't break it..."

Silent for the duration of Lucas' and Mars' intimate moment, Barry came to life again. "Well, they're on the job. Not sure what _I'm_ still doing here..."

Saturn looked his way. "Hey, kid, mind lending me—I mean, us a hand?"

Barry assumed a battle stance. "Why should I?"

Saturn turned to Jupiter. "I believe we share a certain... interest."

Barry cracked his fingers. No Tauros-like breathing though. The guy only had bits and pieces of his bile left. Odds were the Lake Acuity episode would set him off just enough. But no, Saturn wasn't that petty.

Laughter erupted from Jupiter's mouth. "No way, punks! Wanna hold Commander Jupiter down?! You're gonna need an ar"—she gulped as at least thirty Pokemon surrounded her.

Cynthia clapped as her Garchomp roared. "Way ahead of you."

Saturn covered his chin to malevolent cackles of his Gallade and Toxicroak. "I suppose hot dishes are on them."

A thick, black ring surrounded Jupiter. Many police Houndours and Houndooms were growling at her like a choir of metalcore singers. Standing among them were Barry's Luxray, Floatzel and Chatot.

But just as everyone's target groaned, his Poketch rang.

Barry answered. "Lucas? Didn't know that... pitch-black Pokemon's world had transmission... What, you're not there anymore? Then where are y"—he went quiet.

Saturn adjusted the collar of his suit. What did Mercury tell him?

Without him ending the call, Barry's hand dropped. "...What the hell?"

* * *

Originally, I wanted our loverbirds to share their first kiss here, but things happened, and... yeah.

This is it for the second arc. Hang in there, people, we're wrapping up! Also, I doubt I'll join NaNoWriMo 2019. I need to make _Spring on Mars_ my priority! I gotta finish this thing!

And on that note, Rumiflan out until the next batch.


	26. 26: Pushing Me Around

Holy shit, this one turned out longer than I expected! To those still reading this thing, I salute you!

 **Esteban:** Don't worry, you're not the first detractor of the Hearthome Contest episode. Not everyone's happy with it. But I still love it. To me, it's one of THE high points of _Spring on Mars_. And I'll keep on lovin' it. Oh, and I'm glad you like my version of Lucas. If you're reading this, tell me: what do you think of his development so far?

In any case, I'm so happy with this chapter. I touched all the best parts of the Distortion World! I hope you'll enjoy our heroes' trip through it!

* * *

Islands. Floating, reddish-brown islands as far as the eye could see. To make things even "better", water streams connected some of them. What was up with liquids in this world? Were these streams waterfalls or "waterrises"? Each pair of islands seemed to have its own gravity field. Fancy.

Lucas examined a nearby piece of ground. Pop quiz: green, tall and with an 80's glam metal wig. What was it? What was growing on that island?

"So this is Giratina's world, huh? Seems like a pretty messed up place all right." Lucas threw a few more glanced here and there. "Even with all these islands sticking their middle fingers to laws of physics, don't you find this place a little... empty?"

Mars looked around as well. "Aside from us, those weird... trees and the Lake Guardians, I don't see any signs of life here."

"Exactly. What's more, I'd say this reality is incapable of producing life in the first place. It just feels so cold, so vacant, so emo"—Lucas' eyes shot open. "Come to think of it, doesn't Cyrus want a world where emotions and human spirit don't exist? At least that's what the Guardians told us."

Mars glanced aside. "Y-yeah, you're right..."

"Well, he may have just found the place he was looking for. All we need to do now is find and convince him to stop doing our reality. Like, come on, dude! We all want to rebel-rebel, but you took it too far! Here, check out this dope spot. Twenty-five miles from hell. No bastard to bother you now, eh?"

Mars gave him a weak smile. "Think we can stop the necropolis he's about to bring?"

Lucas chuckled a bit. His sorta-cool-guy mood evaporated. "You know the answer already."

"...And if I don't?"

Lucas embraced her. "Then check article one." He smiled at her. "You don't sound like yourself. Maylene doesn't want her apprentice to fail, I'm telling you."

"...Are you SURE she's forgiven me?"

Lucas tightened his grip. "On my flight from Snowpoint, I saw her run after our whirly. She shouted something."

Laughter escaped Mars, louder than even he expected. "Damn am I glad Cyrus didn't slap you hard enough."

It was like an atomic bomb. Lucas tensed.

"To hear it from you even after all this..." Mars embraced him in return. "It must be true."

"...You can bet your sweet face it is, honey." His grip got even tighter. "Oh girl, when we find him... when we find that son of a—"

"L-Lucas! Jeez, not so hard!"

They came apart, with Lucas darting away and turning aside. "I'm gonna need a therapist once we're back home..."

"Wh-what? Come on, I do like tight hugs. A good squeeze every now and then is..." She paused. "I don't think you're any less sane for enjoying them too."

"You don't get it..."

Mars went to him and grabbed his arms. Still tense, he had to summon his courage to look her in the eyes. And there it was—a smile from the Eterna Archive.

His voice joined hers. "Knock it off, will you? The image of a brooding young man doesn't suit you."

Mars released him. "You're doing a good job of motivating me while also expecting yourself to grow abusive? Have some common sense! There's no way you'll become like Jupiter. Or even like Saturn's old self."

"To hear it from you even after all this..." Lucas punched his palm. "It must be true."

Mars grabbed her sides. "There we go."

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "I still think I could use a bit of Maylene's guidance though. Look what it did to you."

Mars giggled. "If you must. Do refrain from becoming like Cyrus though."

Lucas recoiled. "Oh Arceus no!"

She burst out laughing. Again. Lucas wished it never ended. Alas, it did, but he got her message. His insides warmed, even though this kiss wasn't as dripping with emotion as the first. In its own way, it was a good thing. To him, it meant stability, and he held on to that view even as they came apart.

Mars smiled like it was their first kiss all over again. "Guess even a henchman like me can find love. I know it sounds ridiculous, but part of me still feels like I'm dreaming."

"And with this place as a backdrop? For real, are we high or something?"

"Heh, you are such a piece of work."

"So are you, darling."

Mars giggled. "So... let's g—"

Someone—No, Giratina dashed over them. "GWOOOOH!"

Lucas and Mars turned left to find... nothing. Yep, Legendary Pokemon always had more of what an average Pokemon did. That included speed.

Mars shuddered a bit. "Okay... how's Rhodes? Is he... up to the task?"

Lucas shrugged. "Fat chance. And to top it off, I left the remains of my supplies with Riley."

"Nothing on me either..."

"Guess we'll have to loot Cyrus once we kick his ass."

With a nod, Mars went to a south-western island.

What happened next almost caused Lucas to leap off. As he reached the end of the road to said island, Mars stepped on its center. The piece of quadratic land descended. Lucas gulped. Did she push one of Giratina's buttons? Hardly. Soon the island was back in its place.

Mars pointed at the center of it. "I doubt Giratina would do that as they are now."

With a nod, Lucas hopped on. The Brand New World elevator took them to six smaller islands. They were fluctuating like judgment scales. Damn, why did he knocked Carrie out and wore Rhodes down? He and Mars would have such a fast flight.

And now Lucas had to take the load off. "Mars, about your parents."

Mars giggled. "You have an original way of removing pressure."

Lucas smiled. She caught on quick.

"Alright. On with it already."

"So they threw you away because you fed a stinky bum. Then you met Cyrus and became obsessed with him despite—or in part because of his cold demeanor." He paused. "I can't help but wonder... how?"

"Okay, first, that bum wasn't stinky. Sure, he had no style, but he didn't smell. Imagine that." Mars sighed. "As for how Cyrus charmed me so hard..."

"No, I mean... how did you do it? Why did you give me a chance?"

"Mother." Mars jumped on the first small island. "Now that you mention it, she started off decent." With her feet on the second one, she forced Lucas to follow. "Then that kid Red happened, and the rest is history."

Lucas found himself by a "glam metal tree". On the other side. "Okay, it worked."

Hanging in front of the couple—and doing a questionable job at being a wall—was another island. Along flew Mesprit, pointing at it.

"Oh, good." Mars pointed at an island to the north. "Care to transport us there?"

Lucas braced himself. Of course, Mesprit was strong enough to handle even more people, right? Wrong! The Lake Verity Guardian flew over the abyss and waved at Mars.

"Oh, joy..."

Lucas squeezed his chin. Why did Mesprit point at that "wall island"? Was there something they had to find? Sorting through these, he went west. Then whoop! It was like someone went CQC on him, expect it didn't hurt. Behind Lucas now was the path to this piece of alien dirt. He turned right and saw Mesprit cheering for him. Not knowing whether to smile or to give them a finger, Lucas thought he'd decide "on the scene".

Another CQC, and he was face to face with more of those hairy flowers. He turned south to find Mars walking over the same "wall".

"Now I understand how those waterfalls feel." She ran to him. "Wanna read another page?"

Lucas approached two fluctuating islands... examined the distance between them... and cracked his fingers.

"Mesprit?" Mars snapped her fingers. "Prepare to catch this fool in case he—Oh, there we go."

Three jumps, and there it was. Another elevator. Lucas punched his chest and threw his fist up high. "All aboard!"

It took one more descend for them to figure those islands out. Standing here and there influenced the movement. Making Uxie proud, they took a ride north. A new "wall island" resembled a right angle. Was Giratina a Geometry Major? They CQCed on the vertical side of the said angle and went to its square. Yep, a square to point out how right this angle was. Why couldn't they use curves, like they did for acute and obtuse angles? Why the special treatment?

And speaking of special. Gazing into the abyss, Mars groaned. "Other grunts may soon arrive, and if they fall in love with this place, cool. They can stay for all I care. But Cyrus..."

Lucas turned there too. Earlier he couldn't see much of what was far down. The credit for that went to two movement platforms. But Lucas could see him now. Wearing a groove in the straight path below was the man himself. "'But Cyrus' what?"

Mars smiled. "You'll see."

Riding this world like the Canalave Gym, they found a descend platform full of holes and rocks. Poor thing. Guess Giratina had one bad day too many. This elevator island still worked though—it took them to a huge network of right angles.

* * *

Mars grit her teeth.

Although they were one long pit apart, Cyrus groaned a little. "Mars..."

She wanted to grab his arms and try. Try to find at least a shred of guilt or self-loathing in him. "Cyrus..." She never bothered before. She'd seize the second chance...

"The Renegade Pokemon disappeared."

...if Cyrus gave it, that is. Of course, he had other plans. And priorities. And Mars wondered how she didn't drop to her knees at that realization.

"How troublesome. Even with the Red Chain still intact, the annihilation is not going even half as fast as I hoped."

"Sounds like Giratina gave you a hard time." Lucas snort-laughed. "Can't blame it though. If all my friends lost a major battle, I'd be pretty damn upset too."

Mars' fists flew to her chest. "I shouldn't be calling you that, but... Master Cyrus, please don't. If our world is so unbearable to you, stay with Giratina."

"She's right, you know? Abstract? Check. Lifeless? Check. Sounds like a loose spot, if you catch my drift."

Cyrus shook his head. "It is far too late for that now. My plan is already in motion. Why should I stop when my new world is at hand?"

Mars' fists trembled. "Millions of senseless deaths, that's what's at hand... you murderer..."

"'Murder'? Is that what you call 'putting someone out of their misery' now?" This _had_ to be the tone Cyrus spoke in while giving his blessing for her Vitamin B12 supplements. Poor Lucas. "No matter. I have to find that Pokemon and bring it down. With it out of the way—"

Lucas startled Mars. "This world will no longer compliment ours? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Impressive." Cyrus did a small hand clap. "You're quite observant for a fool driven by emotions."

Lucas cracked his fingers. "I was wrong about you. For a maniac, you're quite self-critical." He cleared his throat. "This hellhole seems like an evil twin of our home. Back there time flows, but in here it doesn't. Our space is... erm... used to be stable, but this one's been a mess from day one. In short, our world and this pit are two sides of the same coin."

"Two chains of a DNA strand..." Mars covered her forehead. "If one chain breaks, a duplicate of the remaining one takes its place. There can be only two."

"Sweet hell on wheels, Mars!" Lucas clapped like an audience stand. "Never thought you were _this_ nerdy!"

"Not bad... for a sad wench." Cyrus snorted. "Correct. As it stands, the death of our world is impossible. Yet. Only by destroying both worlds can I advance my plan. With the Renegade Pokemon—"

"Their name is Giratina."

Cyrus groaned. "With... Giratina decimated, the annihilation shall stall no longer. Neither of the worlds shall balance the other out."

Mars looked at his feet. "To destroy our world for what little evil it accommodates..." She shook her head. "The time we spend helping one another. The places where peace and justice stand. Yes, sometimes our beliefs do clash, but in the end, there's always a way to coexist."

Cyrus closed his eyes. "To coexist with such inferiority..."

"Something must've bent your life out of shape. Arceus knows I've been through a lot too. But here I am, standing for what you swore to destroy."

"My patience is wearing thin..."

"There's still time to stop." Mars outstretched her right hand towards him. "We can work together, I can show you the wonders of our world. Please let me help you understand why we value it so much."

"A lot of talk for someone who cannot stand on her own two feet." Cyrus turned his back on her yet again. "I admit, you had my interest when you demonstrated your knowledge on DNA. But then you moved on to your typical, cheap sentimentality..." He sent out his Honchkrow. "This conversation is over."

She didn't cry, but Cyrus flying away from her still reminded her. Reminded her of how Lucas left her. Mars sigh-laughed. As if he'd do that now.

Well, way to prove her right. "Red? Wasn't he the guy who cleaned up the Kanto region?" Lucas hugged her from behind. "Oh, Mars..."

Mars chuckled. "Now you have the second half. You'll get the first one when it's all over."

Lucas released her, and his tone felt like a light slap. "I think 'if' suits your case better."

She turned to him.

"Think of his ambitions, Mars. Can you expect a man like him to stop?"

Mars hugged herself. "Guess I'm judging him based on my own experience..."

"Look, I want to believe your theory, Mars. I don't want you to die for it like many ancient philosophers did for theirs."

"Like Bruno did when he made our planet swallow its pride."

Lucas laughed.

Mars showed him her right pinky. "One. Last. Chance."

Lucas prepared his and gave his voice a rasp. "His work is done after that."

With their pact sealed, Mars looked around and went south. "So... are we supposed to return to the previous flo—Oh my."

An island appeared between them and that network of paths.

"You think it's safe?"

Lucas lifted a huge rock from their platform and threw it at the new piece of dirt. Nothing happened.

Mars giggled. "Show-off."

* * *

Observing them from behind one of these "trees", Cyrus assured himself they'd get lost. A matter of seconds. Rocks and plants of the island they reached were teleporting around. No doubt about it, the Renegade Pokemon spoke to them. Was it also speaking to him?

Something else _was_ speaking to Cyrus. Drowning his mind in thoughts of emptiness, he felt his crystal cool down. By the time Giratina dashed over the forest island, his glove was room temperature.

"For the life of me, I cannot grasp why they refuse to understand me." He hid his hands behind his back. "Why defend something so vague and incomplete as spirit? It proved time and again to be their hindrance, their obstacle in the way of achieving perfection. Yet they press on."

Even with so much green between them, their arguing reached him.

"Though now that I think about it..." He drew his Honchkrow's Poke Ball. "They have a good point. What I seek is a world without spirit. And this empty, vacant space..."

Lucas' voice stung worse than his glove. "There he is!"

Mars shot next. "Master Cyrus!"

The crystal warmed up again. _No, I cannot spare this world._ Only one pit away from them, Cyrus ascended. Grasping his Honchkrow helped him regroup.

* * *

"GWOOOOH!"

By the time they reached a giant... "waterrise", Cyrus' Honchkrow was fighting Giratina. A Shadow Ball round here. A Dark Pulse stream there. If this was a party, Lucas and Mars sure learned how to dance.

Having forced Cyrus to land by the "top" of this "waterrise", Giratina flew away.

Lucas CQCed on the zigzag "wall" before them. "You know, I'm starting to like this place." With a jump forward, he turned around, and now Mars was the one wall-crawling. "It's so saddening to know Cyrus wants to destroy it."

Mars took a step. "And he will if you keep fooling aro—"

Lucas touched the tip of her nose. "Boop."

Redder than a Cheri Berry, Mars growled. "...Do it later, will you?"

Once she joined him in defying gravity, Lucas took her hand and ran to the "ceiling". "We should invite Professor Rowan here someday. He and Lockheart are gonna SCHOOL this place!" Hesitant, he summoned Stark... and watched him freak out. Poor Empoleon was darting around, trying to figure something out.

And Mars seemed to know what. "Don't bother, man." She spread her arms. "In this land, gravity fields are like Poketches. Everybody's got one."

Lucas nodded at the nearby pond. "Dude, we need a ride down below."

Trembling, Stark looked at the "waterrise", then at his trainer, then at Mars.

She put her hands on her crotch. "It's saddening how I can't even make up for what I've done."

Stark almost hit the rock bottom the first time he jumped into the water. Struggling not to pass out, he almost dropped Lucas and Mars. As the "waterrise" hit him, the trio CQCed on it. Stark stared around—the "upward" stream was taking them to the opposite pond. Which island's gravity field did that thing obey?

"Whoooo!" Holding on to Lucas, Mars threw her right fist up. "I take it back! I like this place too!"

Lucas patted Stark. "Good. All the more reason to get back here someday." The reality was, he forgot about Cyrus flying away from them again. His blood was boiling. To slide down a waterfall going backward? To stick it to the laws of gravity with someone else? Exhilarating. To watch the "wall" islands go by? Hell, it was like a damn roller coaster!

Shame Stark had to cut the ride short. As they hit the "flood pond", he fainted, forcing Lucas and Mars to swim. The former thanked Arceus they made it before the water reached his backpack. He wasted no time summoning Ross to dry their clothes. And to warm Matt's wings.

"Can't wait to get rid of this stupid outfit." Mars tried to shake her white mini-dress into shape. "It's like a bad luck charm."

Lucas heard Giratina's cry again. He looked at the bottom "floor" and found the ruler of this world eating black rings. " _Here's_ the bad luck charm." From what he could recognize, Cyrus' Honchkrow was at the end of his rope. About to choke hard.

Mars glanced at that fight scene. "Giratina seems to be doing fine."

"Not for long." Having withdrawn Ross and Matt, Lucas ran to a nearby elevator platform. "We better hurry before Big Beasts bust in."

Mars slapped her forehead. "Shit, you're right!"

* * *

She tried jumping on the center of the platform. It wouldn't budge. "Why won't you activate?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "A bug in Giratina's protocol? Didn't Cyrus say this world ran on their will?"

Mars sighed. "Reverse Realms 98, Arceus damn it..."

"Oh look, the Lake Guardians to the rescue."

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf circled around the couple and stopped above the platform.

Mars slapped her cheeks. "Lucas, hold my hands. Both of them."

Even as Lucas did this, he shuddered. Romantic bonding aside, this procedure was gonna sting.

"I reconnect with Mesprit, you take Azelf. Then we both must resonate with Uxie."

"Three Guardians and only two people? Shit, our heads better not go Scanners on us."

On Mars' command both closed their eyes. A pair of ethereal hands entered Lucas' vision. They appeared too far away, but he pulled them closer. It worked—a wave swooped through his neural network. His head rang as he squeezed his lips. If Mars did it, he would too.

They saw each other again. This resembled a pause Cyrus and Charon gave them after creating the first Red Chain.

Mars smiled. "'Sup, Mr. Del Grande?"

Against his expectations, bonding with Uxie hurt much less. Either he got used to the procedure sooner than usual or his brain's filler pleased the Guardian. The platform under them shook. With his body gravitating to it harder than a statue, Lucas tried not to cringe. "Hurt much less" meant it didn't add to the growing pain of Azelf being in his head.

Both dropped and almost passed out on arrival. As they struggled to stand, the battle was dying down. Cyrus' Honchkrow fainted, letting Giratina fly away. Back on their feet, Lucas and Mars marched towards him like soldiers to war. The Lake Guardians were flying beside them.

"Incomplete as it may be, spirit is quite a driving force." Cyrus withdrew his fallen fighter. "Without it... Team Galactic wouldn't be possible. Oh, the irony."

Lucas spat at the ground. "Mars?"

Still trembling, Mars managed to stand straight. "Leave our world alone. Have this one all for yourself. Lucas and I can even help you tame Giratina, right?"

"Duh."

"Were you saying something about irony? You could use a bit more of it." Mars' right fist flew to her chest. "Let's handle Giratina together. We can get them to close the portal, with Lucas and I on the other side. I guarantee you'll never see us again."

Cyrus lowered his head.

"With Dialga and Palkia at your disposal, you can then bend Giratina to your will. So be it. Build your dream upon these floating islands. Make Giratina rearrange, shape this place as you see fit." Mars spread her arms. "Don't you see? You can have it all without anyone dying. Without any more sacrifices. Isn't that good enough of a solution?"

Cyrus tilted his head. "You did better than the last time." He looked at Giratina flying high above. "I almost feel... sorry." He cracked his fingers and drew a Poke Ball. "Very well. You will not have to watch your precious world disappear. I can afford this small act of... mercy."

In Mars' eyes, Lucas saw it. At long last, the kingdom crumbled. The tightrope snapped. He nodded, ready to watch his apprentice's last fight. His was far ahead. And for it to happen, Mars had to win hers. Lucas nodded again. Come on, student Scarlett.

She pulled out a Poke Ball. "Master Cyrus... DRAW!"

* * *

Another personal favorite aspect of this chapter? This pre-battle conversation, especially Cyrus' last lines! And the way Mars opens the fight? Oh, it's on now!


	27. 27: My Name Is,,,

Here comes the second part of this update. I hope you enjoyed your character-driven break, 'cause we're back in action!

* * *

The enemy Gyarados was swinging his tail back and forth. His face a complete opposite of his trainer's, he still kept hitting pretty close to home. Harold panted. Double Team wouldn't help him. No chance of getting past the sparkling stage of his attack either.

Relief came with a Fire Fang spam. Mars figured what she'd say upon victory. "Discharge!" Harold couldn't gather enough electricity to cover the whole field. So why bother? Her Porygon-Z fried the Gyarados' tongue.

Cyrus didn't even budge as Harold and his Probopass cracked the ground. "Earth Power."

Mars looked above. The guy deserved a vacation. Although the Gravity field grounded Mesprit once they got close, that didn't matter. To neither them nor Mars, in fact. "Thunderbolt!" Having rubbed their hands against each other, Mesprit unloaded on their opponent.

The Probopass' Earth Power acted as a shield, but he used it too little too late. He cringed, his Mini-Noses revolving around him like moons of a planet. His eyelids were pulsating faster than glitching software.

His Gravity field subsided, allowing Mesprit to summon a giant Energy Ball. One thing to thank Cyrus for—fat stacks. Gave Mars so much freedom in the TM department.

As her former boss sent out his Weavile, she switched to... Aura. "Gonna need Mesprit's help later."

Cyrus groaned, with his crystal blinking.

"Ancient Power!"

Cyrus nodded as his Weavile took the hit. "Avalanche." A huge mountain gathered in the middle of the island. Streams of snow dropped like waterfalls.

Although Lucas only trained Carrie's dodging, Aura had no problems evading either. Speed Boost knew no substitute, especially now that her own speed grew. Mars didn't even try to catch up. Her brain wouldn't let her anyway. "Ancient Power!"

And so the king fell off his high mountain. But he recovered in time for Cyrus' next command. "Poison Jab."

"Aerial Ace!"

Both attacks met, smashing the Weavile against a nearby rock. Having withdrawn him, Cyrus raised his glove. "Less is less, after all." Behind him materialized two portals. "With the gate wide open, their position is of no concern."

Mars gulped. Giratina destroyed his Honchkrow without so much as a scratch. Okay, if that Barry guy could do it...

Lucas summoned all his Pokemon. Some of them recovered enough to cheer for her. "You can do it, Mars!"

Could she now? Norma was half-alive, Carrie ran on willpower alone, Vol and Aura couldn't catch a break. Even with Vol poisoning Palkia, Norma and Mesprit failed to shock the Temporal God.

Cyrus kept his glove high. Dialga's Hyper Beam burned Vol despite the type disadvantage. Meanwhile, Palkia wouldn't let up. So many burns and bruises, yet their Aura Sphere put another one down. Carrie's will failed her. Mesprit switched to Dialga, earning Norma a Roar of Time to the face. Were legendary Pokemon immune to the recharge drawback or what?!

Cyrus lowered his glove. "Weak human heart..."

Mars heard him even through Lucas' encouragements and the cheering of his Pokemon. Aura's Speed Boost could only get her so far. Wearing her own wings down, she chewed on an Aura Sphere. But Mesprit. A Thunderbolt earned them a Spacial Rend, yet they kept levitating. Levitating like a malfunctioning spaceship.

Even Lucas sounded like a robot about to deactivate. "Mother of..."

Mars looked at Dialga and Palkia. A few burns and cuts, no big deal. And then there was Cyrus. She could only guess what was going through his head. She pushed him pretty far, after a—No, not far enough! What about that damn crystal?

It. Hit. Her. "Oh, Master Cyrus... can't you see what you're doing? How irrational of you to waste the power of the Gods on someone like me. How do you expect to tame Giratina later?"

This rose an eyebrow. Whatever attacks Dialga and Palkia were charging, ceased.

"Look, my offer still stands, and it's a shame there's no point in it now. Oh, but that's not because our Pokemon are half-alive." She glanced over Lucas' team before returning to Cyrus. "The will with which you push me away after so long? Most saddening, Master Cyrus. After all... I used to love you so hard."

In a moment every muscle on Cyrus' face tensed. His crystal shone like the red traffic light.

"Before Lucas and that doctor took everything away, I was your girl." The pitch of Mars' voice descended. Lucas would love her to use this tone on him. "I'd commit the unspeakable for you, believing it until the end. Oh, what the hell, might as well confirm Jupiter's claims while I'm at it!"

Cyrus cringed. "N-no..."

"Yes, I used to want you so much I'd even GO DOWN on you! And it would feel FANTASTIC! I had the time to 'learn stuff', you see!"

"Stop it!" Cyrus' hand with the glove was shaking. "Dialga! Palkia! I command you!" He groaned when they looked at him.

Even from a long distance, Mars saw cracks in their Red Chains. "Hell, I used to have a DOZEN posters with your face on them! You could see me from every centimeter of my walls! You'd start my every morning! You'd help me finish ANY day with a bang! You were there ALL THE TIME!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Cyrus' voice hit like a whirlwind. Now his crystal cracked. "Don't speak! I command you!"

Such was his true self... but Mars couldn't help it. "But you've changed. I've lost you, and I'm still searching." The pitch of her voice was coming back to normal. "Where did your balance of strict and caring go?"

"BE SILENT!"

"Even your voice is wrong now." Muscles around her eyes tensed. "You mumble like a jerk. And that quote about contempt and whatever? I bet you stole it."

"NO!" Cringing, Cyrus managed to remove his glove before it exploded. As for Dialga's and Palkia's restraints, they turned to dust. Giratina flew by, generating enough wind to get rid of it.

"And now, the best part." Mars spread her arms. "With the power of both Red Chains gone, I ask of you!"

"Damn you!"

"Dialga, the Ruler of Time!"

"NO!"

"Palkia, the Ruler of Space and Dimension!"

"Why you!"

"Both worlds—Giratina's and ours—need your power! Use it to restore their balance, I beg of you!"

Having flown a few circles above the battlefield, both Gods of Sinnoh vanished.

Cyrus' face was pulsating like a waterfall receiver. "Damn you! Damn you, Char—!"

"NO!" Mars threw her index finger his way. "Don't you speak my name! Never, never, never SPEAK MY NAME AGAIN!"

Cyrus dropped to his knees. In a moment the giant from Mars' wet dreams became a little more than a midget. An angry midget, only good for laughs of his friends. "Splendid! Good job!" Guess not. He had a knack for sarcasm. "Now this _wonderful_ world of ours shall remain in existence! It shall never reach its full potential! Why?! Because human spirit is SO powerful and wholesome!"

Mars crossed her arms on her chest. "What a nice view we share." She clapped and turned to Lucas. "How's that for a final exam answer, Mister Merc—"

Lucas teleported in front of her and embraced her. "Textbook answer. And you mastered it in less than a year. Don't worry though. I'm a big fan of overachievers."

In a moment it became harder to breathe.

"Funny how I of all people helped you make a step. A step in the right direction."

Tears rolled down her face as she wrapped her arms around him. That made four. Still not Snowpoint, but pretty close. They were on the same glass floor, but the room below wasn't so alive. In the end, no competition against the first time. Yet.

Their lips came apart, and she noticed a tear on Lucas' face. "You did it, babe. A+++. The best hero universities will be fighting over yo—"

He wiggled in her arms, prompting Mars to tighten her grip. "No..." Her lips went to his ear. "You ain't getting away..."

Lucas chuckled. "Right."

Mars moaned under the power of his grip. Where did she pick that thing for them? Didn't she get enough from her mother? Who knew. Did she have a predisposition? Most likely. Some things just were. At any rate, she didn't care about the world outside of Lucas' arms.

Until Cyrus spoke up, of course. "Such useless sentimentality..."

Mars released Lucas. "Well, way to ruin the moment... moon boulder."

"See? This is what a high-class insult sounds like." Lucas sighed. "Anyhow, it appears your tin can hit a star, and it sure looks different today."

Cyrus groaned with no intention of spitting back. His face regained its color from the last fight. If one could call nothing a color. "What makes you think I've lost?" He looked to where Giratina was now. "I shall stay here as you suggested. To uncover the mysteries of this world. To absorb the knowledge it holds. This shall bring my plans to reality. One day you shall wake up to the perfect world of my design."

"Sounds good enough to me." Lucas hid his hands behind his back. "Shame Mars can't say the same."

Mars glanced at him. He heard the first four letters—good enough for a nickname. Yet he still used "Mars". Guess he wanted _her_ to reveal everything. He wanted it to _mean_ something. Could also be the whirlwind of her last fight going over his brain.

Indifferent to the real reason, Mars noticed Cyrus walking away. She ran to him. A smile spread on her face as she spoke. There it was, the same whisper she blasted that Hearthome reporter with. "Going somewhere...?"

"Begone, brat." Cyrus looked away. "Hearing your voice alone is a burden."

Her fist flew faster than Lucas against Larmica. To close his eyes on _her_? What was he thinking? Soon as Cyrus hit the ground, along came a kick to his stomach. Not taking any chances, she stepped on him.

Growling like an angry Houndoom, he couldn't take that last hit. His clenched teeth came apart, making way for some full-on screams.

To make it **sting** , Mars paralyzed his right leg with the cold heel of her right boot. "I've never said I was a role model..." She cracked her fingers and turned to Lucas. "Care to search him?"

Lucas saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" With his Pokemon outside—stuff could happen—he examined every pocket. "A bunch of devices, and not a single Potion!"

Mars smirked. "Didn't see this coming, did you?"

Lucas crouched near Cyrus' head. "Somebody's gonna be real happy to see you." He turned to Mars. "Not sure about them seeing me though."

"He'll forgive you, don't you wo—"

Another surprise flight from Giratina. "GWOOOOH!"

The group found them up north, a pit away from the battlefield. Would there be those "imaginary" islands? Hell yeah. Would anyone fight Giratina on them? Hell no.

Mars moved her boot down Cyrus' stomach. "Lucas, someone's waiting for you."

Short on words, Lucas glanced at his Pokemon and swung his head in Giratina's direction. His group marched up north.

* * *

Char. A catchy nickname, but no way in hell would he use it. Not now. Not yet. But he was so close. Standing on the edge of the island, he stared at one last wall. One last fight, and it would be safe to open up. At least he hoped so.

He knew Mars thought of these too. Three islands materialized between him and the lord of this world. The last one was bigger, but not by much. Yep, only Rhodes and Matt had a chance in _this_ environment. Sue was still out, and Lucas couldn't blame her. She was still young.

He prayed Cyrus' Honchkrow weakened Giratina enough. That Dialga plus Palkia round wasn't for those with weak hearts. Gods of Sinnoh dished out a few sick burns, except there was nothing to laugh or scoff at. In a way, both sides were losers, and only Mars herself turned the tide. Thank Arceus for that.

Another option was "proving his strength" and earning Giratina's blessing. Oh well, time to find out which it would be. Having withdrawn his other four fighters, Lucas threw his index finger forward. "Give him hell, Rhodes!"

For a wounded vulture, Rhodes did great. Dashing around with shiny wings, he... went for Giratina's burns. Each Steel Wing not only dealt damage but also stunned them. Would Lucas thank _him_? He did it before, so why not?

Damn that Ancient Power. Or not. Rhodes could use more rest than Lucas cared to provide him with. "Night Slash!" Good for him, Matt was in a much, MUCH better condition. A small wing freeze? Ain't no problem. Being harder than an average Staraptor helped too.

Still not enough though. A few Night Slashes from him, and Giratina disappeared. Dashing out of nowhere, they knocked Matt to a nearby island.

He dodged an Ominous Wind when something slapped Lucas in the brain. "Do the peg-top!" As he thought, Matt **stole** his opponent's new attack. "Angle!"

Giratina couldn't hide in time. "GWOOOOH!"

"Feint Attack!" Lucas threw up a battle pose as Matt teleported. One chop, and he was in front of him. "And now..."

"GWOOOOH!" Giratina approached Lucas' face, nodded and flew back. "GWOOOOH!"

"Aaaaand we're done." Lucas withdrew Matt and ran to Mars. Seeing her sitting on an unconscious Cyrus' spine was too much. "Pffffft!"

Mars didn't even look his way. "Tell Giratina to take that fat portal over here."

Lucas glanced behind himself and smiled. "Way ahead of you."

Now Mars saw it too. Floating by the spot where he faced Giratina, was a huge wormhole.

"If they didn't close the previous one... these two should negate each other. At least that's a theory..." Lucas glanced over Cyrus' body. "Let's go. I don't want Moms to start having panic attacks."

Mars smiled at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

For a second Lucas couldn't breathe. He thought she'd wait until Cyrus' arrest. Now? As in, right now? Trembling under the weight of her question, Lucas crouched in front of Mars.

She moved her face closer to his. There was that "mature" smile again. At long last. "You—and the whole Sinnoh region—have won it."

Lucas chuckled and pointed at Cyrus. "Guess _his_ license expired. Good. He never should've earned it anyway."

Mars covered Lucas' temples. "Charlene. Charlene Vercetti."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he sniffed. "Charlene..." As they stood, he hugged her as tight as she would take. That last time was a lesson all right. "What a beautiful... beautiful name."

Mars no more, Charlene kissed him on the cheek. "And there you have it. Let's go. Somebody's about to wake up."

"Too late."

Groaning and panting, Cyrus stood.

"Alright, here's the deal. Our world's waiting for us, and we're pretty late. Right now we're gonna walk through this—Are you listening to me?"

Charlene shook Cyrus, forcing him to nod.

"Good. So, we're gonna walk through this portal, apologize for the wait and... take a helicopter to Veilstone." Lucas drew Matt's Poke Ball. "My friend can teleport, so don't try anything. Got it?"

Cyrus groaned again. "Yes..."

Lucas bowed and pointed at the portal like a gentleman. "After you."

* * *

Barry's Poketch flew back to his face. "Dude, you spent... less than five minutes going after that guy! And you caught him?! How did you do that?!"

Cynthia could do nothing but blink. She ran to Mt. Coronet soon as Giratina's story came up. So time didn't flow in their world? Either she missed that part or forgot it on her way to the Spear Pillar.

Everyone else was looking at Barry too. It was like he found something cool, but instead of linking it, he told his friends to "come and check it out" right here. People held their breaths.

"...Alright, I'll tell her!" Barry ended the call. "Miss Clio, Lucas and his..." He sighed. "Lucas and his girlfriend did it! They caught Cyrus, but that portal took them to some unknown lake. He says there's a huge ring around them, but they can't do much about it because..."

Cynthia punched her palm. "Of course, a legendary Pokemon would know about this place." She withdrew her Garchomp and sent out her Togekiss. "Saturn, Lewis, I leave the remains of Team Galactic to you and the police. I'm off to—"

A little girl's Togekiss landed in the "police ring". "Mira to the rescue!" Mira hopped off and looked around. "Erm... where are Big Girl and Blue Bully?"

A chuckle almost escaped Cynthia.

* * *

And there it was, the Sendoff Spring. Cynthia and Mira waved the trio at the bottom of it their greetings.

The latter decided it wasn't enough. "Big Girl!" Not one bitter note in Mira's voice. "Blue Bully!"

Lucas laughed. "How long do you intend to call me that?!"

Soon both Pokemon landed. Having jumped off hers, Mira dashed to Mars and squeezed the living daylights out of her. "Forgive Mira, Big Girl! Mira wasn't nice to you!"

Mars sighed. "If anything, you should be forgiving me. That is, if I deserve it..."

They had a long talk ahead of them. Assured it would repair their friendship, Cynthia went to Lucas. "I see Giratina took you to the Sendoff Spring." She looked around. "According to the myths, this is the fourth lake—the one Sinnohans keep secret. They say people spend their afterlife here." Lucas' smile felt like a sobering slap. "...There I go again, running my mouth."

Lucas snorted. "You're not the last, and you sure ain't the first."

The sight of Cyrus almost made her gulp. "D-did you do it?"

Lucas swung his head in Mars' direction. She and Mira hugged each other, and Cynthia didn't feel like interrupting them.

So she cleared her throat. "And Giratina?"

Lucas looked at a nearby cave. "Same as the rest of those 'ancient challenge handlers'. My boys kicked the crap out of them, and they dropped us here." He glanced over the slope. "In the city of the dead."

"Don't worry, Mira and I will take you to Veilstone. It's not too far."

He looked away. "Erm, not sure if that's a good idea..."

 _Of course, Looker._ Cynthia turned around and found Mars ready to speak. "Mars, I'm saying this on behalf of all Sinnoh. Thank you! Thank you for saving the world!"

Mira looked at Mars with her mouth open. "So Big Girl didn't need Mira to rescue her! Big Girl rescued Mira! Big Girl rescued everyone!"

Mars went to Lucas and put her left hand on his shoulder. "Well, it's not like Big Girl was alone, you know."

Lucas didn't budge. "But she beat Emperor Doom alone. Blue Bully was only there in case Emperor Doom had a trick up his sleeve."

Mira tackle-hugged him. "Mira doesn't rename people often... but she will this time! From now on, Blue Bully is Hard Guy!"

Lucas burst out laughing. "Thank Arceus you didn't go for Big Boy!"

Having agreed with that, Cynthia tilted her head. Whether he deserved that title or not, it wasn't her business. Revealing the truth of the Distortion World though? That was her task, even if she couldn't complete it alone. "Alright, Mira, you take care of"—she had to choke back laughter—"Hard Guy and Big Girl." She glared at Cyrus. "In the meantime..."

Mira rose her hands. "Mira got it! All aboard the Richie Express!"

"One moment." Mars looked around. "Mira, Miss Champion..." She nodded after Cynthia asked her to use her first name. "Mira, Cynthia. Though I'm still not sure what's waiting for me and Lucas, something tells me I can trust you."

"Mira will keep any secret Big Girl tells her!"

Mars chuckled. "I know. Anyway, forgiveness takes time, so the best I can do is open up to you." She glanced at Lucas. "Mira, Cynthia, my name is Charlene Vercetti."

"Whooo! Big Girl has such a pretty name!"

Smiling, Cynthia put her hands on Charlene's shoulders. "I'll make sure they add defeating Cyrus to your resume." She glanced at him. "Now go. We'll catch up with you."

Smiling at each other, Lucas and Charlene went to Mira.

Cynthia waved the trio goodbye. _Vercetti, huh?_

* * *

Hooray, Mira is back! Gotta say, I missed her childishness.

About the way Mars shut Cyrus up. Most people only know Drowning Pool from "Bodies". I'm sure many people were told to "let the bodies hit the floor" at least once. Much as I like this tune—and the Nu Metal genre in general—I'm glad there's more. Mars' demand comes from "Shame"—a badass song that just screams, "I ain't letting you poison me anymore!" Good stuff.

Alright, time to keep another word. From now on, Mars is Charlene. I won't refer to her as Mars for the rest of this story. Lucas, Cynthia and Mira know her name, and soon will the rest of Sinnoh. Also, I agree—Charlene IS a beautiful name.


	28. 28: Made It to the Other Side

Part three—another break from intense action. This is where we begin wrapping things up. With only three more chapters left, that's a given.

As usual, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Johanna Mercury entered speed mode. A request to Professor Rowan followed Lucas' call like an album track. Not even five minutes by Staraptor, and she was there, by the Veilstone Pokemon Center. Inside she found... Champion Clio. Cynthia swung her head at the western escalator, prompting her to run up it. She almost tripped at least three times—very much unlike her. Where did her Super Contest grace and experience go?

She found him at the door of his room. Holding his sides, Lucas shook his head and smiled. "Careful, Moms. This thing moves, you know."

Johanna adjusted her apron. "So, all the major faces of Sinnoh will be on tomorrow's trial. The next day can't come sooner. Then again, do we need it to? I almost lost you to Team Galactic, and now I risk it again."

"No kidding. First, we testify against Cyrus and see him off. Then we meet the International Police Captain themselves. It'll be like sitting through two blockbusters in a row. And there's gonna be even more people than during the Zagami Hotel disaster." He chuckled. "How the hell did I even come back from that...?"

A smile spread over her face. "It amazes me how... decent you look after such a wringer." Did he change already? Johanna couldn't find a cut or even a speck of dust on him. "By the way, where is she?"

"Lucas!" The ex-Commander of Team Galactic ran up the escalator. And not a hint of tripping. She'd make for a great Coordinator in the next Super Contest. "Lucas, Saturn needs our help with... preparing..."

Still smiling, Johanna turned to her. Whatever questions she still had, got answers already. Once they got home, she'd pick something simple. Simple but bright. This girl deserved all the help she could give her.

With an awkward smile, Lucas went to his girlfriend. "Moms, Charlene. Charlene, Moms. But you know each other already."

Johanna approached her too. "You've disappeared all too soon, young lady. We never had a chance to have a proper talk or even celebrate your victory."

Lucas held Charlene's hand. "Look, before we start digging through each other's closets, I'd like to give you the big news."

"You two are alive and well. How do you expect to surpass that?"

"Remember that Adam Samson fly shy guy?" Lucas lifted Charlene's left hand. "She broke his ass with the power of sentimentality!"

"My my, and he seemed so... respectable."

"His charity, his contribution to the local Gym—it was all true. One good reason it's... saddening to see him go."

Charlene giggled.

"But he _is_ Cyrus the Team Galactic Boss, so..."

Johanna leaned towards Charlene. "Glad _their_ parenting didn't ruin you beyond repair. Still, I bet you gave Lucas hell."

Charlene smiled at her. "Guilty as charged."

"So, when can I talk to _them_?"

Charlene glanced at the floor. "Soon as the cops catch their trail." She tilted her head and crossed her arms to look like an arrogant lady. "They happen to be on the run, you see."

Lucas didn't join her performance. "Moms, Arceus alone knows what they can do if you confront them. They did mess up Kanto, after all."

For a moment Johanna couldn't breathe. "Now I... understand where your trust issues came from." She put her hands on Charlene's shoulders. "They won't dare..."

Lucas' girlfriend shrugged. "Given how I roughed Cyrus up? They won't have a choice."

"Far as I'm aware..." Lucas glanced at the ceiling. "... _they_ couldn't care less about her. We're lucky her mother wasn't _too_ crooked. Otherwise, Charlene would've dragged me so far down..." Sigh. "Not sure I wanna see this woman in person though..."

Johanna nodded. "I understand. Still, I'd love to have a talk or two with her. Now, if only Matt came home..."

Charlene turned to Lucas, with him smiling. "My father. The biggest knucklehead you'll ever meet."

"Look who's talking."

All three burst out laughing.

Lucas wiped his tears. "You'll like him, Char."

Charlene stroke a seductive pose. "Oh, I hope so. 'Charlene Mercury' is gonna look soooo good in my documents."

Lucas exploded again. "Candice's gonna LOVE to hear it! By the way, what are we gonna name our kids?"

"Not sure yet!"

Johanna put her hands on their shoulders. "Slow down, will you? I'd hate to see you spread over a wall like two mad Ninjasks."

She told Charlene how she met Matthew Mercury and what they had to go through before marriage. With her going into extra detail, even Lucas learned something new. Her story hovered over them like a terrifying legendary Pokemon.

Despite that, everyone ended up having a good laugh.

* * *

"So both trials are tomorrow, huh?" Saturn sipped from his cup. "How in the world did they excuse this Looker guy's mishaps?"

Sitting at the same table, Lucas was drinking lemonade. For the first time since "Pastorian Rain", he left his Pokemon with the nurses. They would sleep until the very next day, no less. He realized he used a bit too much medicine, even if most of it—Leppa Berries—was natural. Tomorrow would be a strict timeout. No more abuse among his ranks, even if for another good cause.

And speaking of which. For ex-coworkers with poor history, Charlene and Saturn treated each other okay. While Lucas was filling his tank, they exchanged a few jokes. Though it was Saturn who started most of them, no tension grew between the two. They were getting there.

"I bet he bragged about preventing Larmica from committing murder." Lucas coughed. Drinking too much and too fast would do that. "Thou shalt not kill, after all!" His laugh didn't last long. "It's strange. Though I'm sure he'll forgive me, somehow... it doesn't make anything better."

Charlene whispered something into Saturn' ear. He left with her empty glass.

"Let's be real, he only let me off the hook because of his dedication to the law. Had Larmica tried _anything_ else, he would've joined her. They'd make a DREAM team, don't you thi—"

Acting like a squirt gun, Charlene sprayed him with water. So childish, yet she didn't seem to care. Smiling from ear to ear, she waited for a comeback.

Lucas could smell hints of lemonade. "What in the world...?"

"You're not wilting on me, man." She asked Saturn to pour her another glass. "Look, he understands the implications of Cyrus' plan. No way in hell is Looker letting us eat dust for stopping our former boss. He's learned his lesson."

Lucas glanced at his glass. "Didn't think I'd hear this from you. Oh, how tables have tur"—he blocked another water shot with his palms. "Quit it!"

Saturn grabbed both by their ears. "I heard average salaries for janitors are growing."

With his brain sorting through things to say, Lucas stared at Charlene. She pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

Smiling, Saturn pinched her ear.

She grabbed his wrist. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Lucas burst out laughing. "Fine, okay, let her go, will you?"

Saturn released both and pointed at the floor under them. "You're still cleaning this up though."

Charlene turned to him. "And that was Saturn's grip—harder than a Pokedollar stack a Machamp flung at you."

Lucas smirked. If it wasn't for such wide smiles, people would think they tried to sting each other. But he still felt no tension. She let Saturn go, that much he knew. As for the guy... he'd spend his time alone ruminating.

"You know when to put brats down, Saturn." Charlene seemed to feel it too. "Never change that."

Saturn glanced aside. "I know you've been together for less than a year... but..."

"But?"

"I've... attended a wedding once. What a total disaster. Hope yours is much better."

Another laugh from Lucas. "Dude, you and Candice NEED to talk!"

Charlene got off her seat. "Speaking of the future, Team Galactic's in ruins. Yes, they will judge all three of us, but Cyrus' trial comes first. After that, we're disbanded for good."

Saturn took another sip of his green tea. "Not exactly. I plan to repurpose our organization's remains. We're gonna distribute money and services not only on the outside but on the inside too. All for the sake of a better... no, that doesn't sound right." One more sip, and... "All for the sake of an upgrade for our world."

Lucas gave him two thumbs-ups. "Damn right."

Charlene went to the janitor closet and returned with the equipment. "Suit up, Mercury. Our parole officer Saturn lined us up with a job."

Saturn finished his first cup. "Tony."

"Excuse me?"

"Antony Gates. Or just Tony."

Lucas hopped off too. "Come on, Char. We better not make Mister Gates wait."

* * *

The helicopter arrived soon after the Chief Justice declared Cyrus Urania guilty. It had almost no windows, and even the best satellite wouldn't spot it. Lucas was grateful they didn't put black bags on him and Charlene, at least. They couldn't see the cockpit from passenger seats anyway.

It was strange. Though Cyrus came first, neither could help themselves. They had to watch their tone, keep their thoughts in line and oh Arceus, stop those pesky hands. Facing the Captain of the world's most powerful law enforcement agency though? Not even a tremble. All they had to do was listen to a dude's reading of their crime records and sign a couple of documents. It all passed in a flash, and now they were flying back to Veilstone.

Cynthia and Tony met them at the main building of Samson Industries. Former Samson Industries. The latter shook their hands and congratulated them with turning "clean and legit".

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it's not over yet." Cynthia pointed at the south-western part of the sky. "We have to give a speech at the Jubilife TV station to cement your status, make it official." She examined Lucas and Charlene. "I've scheduled it for tomorrow morning. Think you can prepare for it on your own?"

Lucas chuckled. "In the end, the best movie stories do come in trilogies. Sure, I should be ready by tomorrow. How about you, Char?"

"Same." Charlene looked away. "Lucas, do you... mind if I visit one place?"

Rhodes appeared beside him.

"Figures." She exhaled a laugh. "Miss Champion, we won't let you down."

Cynthia waved them goodbye.

* * *

Charlene pointed at a windmill by a honey tree. "Yep, right here."

The Valley Windworks. The power plant to the east of Floaroma. Sure, not quite where "their fates were born", but pretty close.

She took a deep breath. Although the sun already set, the lights were on. Not sure why, but back then she asked where that worker lived. Of course, his home was in the town. Nobody in their right mind would dwell near buzzing generators. Charlene took a step forward.

As the clock hit 6:00 pm, all the lights vanished. It was him. He walked through the door, and seeing her in a winter Lass attire got a nervous chuckle out of him. "Oh wow... D-didn't think I'd ever see _you_ again..."

Charlene bowed to him. "I'm sorry for what I've done as Commander Mars. Is there any way for me to make up for that invasion?"

The Valley Windworks guy scratched the back of his head and looked up. The honey tree windmill was turning without a hitch. "I'm not sure anymore. What's the point? Too much time passed since then. And you know what they say about time."

"So then..."

A familiar-looking little girl ran along. "Papa, what's taking you so lo"—she froze at the sight of Lucas and Charlene. "Papa, aren't they Mister Trainer and... the big, bad girl? Why are they together?"

The worker went to her. "Because they're not bad people anymore."

Lucas joined him. "Yeah, we... had a fun time with a couple of real, real... big people, and they forgave us."

Charlene looked the worker's daughter in the eyes. "It's hard for a kid to let go, especially when it's like something we've done. I can only hope you'll... find it in yourself... somehow."

The little girl cocked her head to the side. "...So the big, bad girl isn't bad anymore?"

Charlene nodded.

"I see..."

The worker patted her. "I repaired my generator long ago. Hers could use a bit more attention, and I can provide it. Don't beat yourself up over it."

With a light sigh, Charlene glanced at Lucas. "I'll try." She offered the worker a handshake. "But just so you know, my offer still stands."

He accepted it. "I'll keep that in mind."

Charlene went to Rhodes. Having bid the worker and his daughter farewell, the couple "jumped" to Twinleaf Town.

Johanna Mercury was standing by the front door and tapping her toe. She expected them all right. "Well well well. At long last, you're home."

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, trials and lawsuits are a massive bitch. It's okay though. Tomorrow will be the last one."

Johanna shook her head. "And to think this all started when your friend Barry tried to claim Mesprit..."

"Speaking of Barry, how is he? Haven't heard from him since the whole 'Time-Doesn't-Flow-There' incident."

"He's grounded."

Lucas chuckled. "Figures."

Johanna looked at the cold grass beneath her feet. "Just when I thought my decision to prolong your stay was for nothing..." She hugged Lucas. "You've turned things around, sweetie. And yet..." She released him. "No offense, but part of me still wonders... was it really worth it?"

Lucas lowered his head too. "Moms..."

Charlene stopped him. "Darling, let me speak to your mother."

He stepped aside.

"Thanks..." She took a deep breath. "Mrs. Mercury, please understand. I love your son. Even if we do part ways in the end, I'll respect him. Respect him for life. Let him share his worries with me, like what he went through when his ideal image of Gym Leader Volkner crumbled." She took a short pause. "If you have a problem with me, that's fine, we don't have to be friends. But Lucas, he's happy with me."

A tear rolled down Johanna's face. She hugged Charlene like she was her daughter. Well, if she did end up marrying Lucas, there would be one obstacle less. For real though, why did she keep thinking of it? Would she say the same a year of dating later? Arceus knows.

Johanna released her. "This might take some time getting used to..." She sighed. "A lot has happened, and yet, you look better than ever."

Lucas smiled—a mature smile she, Charlene, showed him many times already. "Thanks, Moms."

And now, the best part. "Mrs. Mercury!" Charlene bowed to Johanna. "I promise to treat your son with respect and never bring harm to him!"

"I doubt _you'll_ be bringing us trouble any time soon." Lucas spread his arms. "Think of it. Saturn—I mean, Tony turned decent, Cyrus and Jupiter are behind bars, and Charon..." He did a sprinkling gesture over his left palm. "The fat bastard wouldn't make a dime with you, now would he? So, why should _he_ care for you?"

"Yeah, all he needs is a big enough pocket to line." The next moment Charlene spread her legs in a half-done squat and spread her arms, her palms on display. Her voice became squeaky. "Money makes the world go around! With enough money, I can make people do whatever the hell I want!"

Lucas burst out laughing. "Nailed it!"

She stood straight. "At the same time, he _maaay_ want to return the favor. I did bring him and Rotom back together, after all."

"Good point."

Johanna pointed at the door of her bedroom. "Follow me, Miss Vercetti. No way am I letting my son's girlfriend wear something so plain. Oh nonononono! Girl, I'm gonna make you shine like the reborn angel that you are!"

Charlene's chest warmed like never before.

* * *

Lucas clapped soon as both women returned from his mother's bedroom. "Yes! Brilliant! Nice scarf! My favorite!"

The truth was that she now wore the same scarf as his. It sooo added to her attire of azure-and-blue—the Beauty Super Contest colors. Her long-sleeved sweater alone suited her demeanor too well, even for him. And those black tights? That woman wouldn't take shit from no one! Next motherfucker going up against her would feel the cold, black heel of her white boot!

At the same time, hugging her, feeling her long skirt on his knees would warm him up. And she'd like it too, he was sure of it.

Charlene swung on her toe and covered her right cheek. "How about now?"

In a flash, Lucas lifted her, spun like Matt in Hearthome and put her back on the floor.

Johanna had her hands on her hips.

Charlene crossed her arms on her chest. "If I ever decide to do Super Contests for real, I know who can show me the ropes."

Lucas closed his eyes and nodded. "Years in an industry are gonna make a beast out of you!"

She put her hands on his chest. "Good thing you're not getting into a bellhop's suit ever again. The only beast you'd become is an abused Garchomp off his leash."

"Hell yeah." Lucas glanced at the front door. "I take it our attires for tomorrow's show are also on you?"

Johanna nodded, glanced at the door of her bedroom and smirked. "Oh, I've taken care of more than just that."

Lucas and Charlene looked at each other and blushed.

"Don't get too excited though! Tomorrow our young lady must find her own place to stay!"

Charlene murmured. "I'm thinking of renting a room in the Zagami Hotel."

Lucas smirked at her. "Well, aren't you a naughty one?"

"Darling, would you mind some of my belongings in your bedroom?"

Spider's voice exploded in Lucas' head. "Not at all!"

"As for how I'm gonna provide for myself..."

"Have you considered Pokemon sitting? I mean, you handled my friends pretty well."

Charlene clapped. "Great idea!"

Lucas slapped his forehead. "And I totally forgot about my promise." His palm went over his face. "Moms, it appears I won't be staying at home for a while longer."

Johanna hugged him. "And there's no point to."

Once they came apart, Lucas contacted Maylene.

* * *

What was taking them so long? Tapping her toe by the Jubilife TV station front door, Cynthia checked her Poketch. 8:30 in the morning. Only half an hour until their speech. They were either overconfident or traumatized.

Still, they had to pull through. It was their fight—she was only helping them. So, how did they expect to get used to the studio far away from it? It was a spacious place, and there was going to be many people—the interviewer included. All cameras on them. Everyone was going to be watching. So for them to have this attitude to the situation? She expected better.

She didn't know whether to hug or to berate them. A huge crowd gathered around the building as Rhodes descended. Lucas and Charlene hopped off his back, and they fit perfect. Cynthia covered her mouth not to snicker. Sure, a black suit and a black dress were just the thing for the occasion. At the same time, she wondered if they should've picked white instead. People would think higher of them that way, wouldn't they?

Nah, what nonsense. Didn't they admire Cynthia, even though she didn't use that color herself?

Lucas bowed to her. "Sorry, Moms went all out, perfecting us." He took a deep breath. "This is it, babe. The conclusion to our trilogy."

Charlene glanced at the people behind them. "Boy, are the stakes ever high..."

"Gotta say, Moms picked a fine dress for you." Lucas leaned towards her. "Looking like a chocolate cake with a Cheri Berry on top."

She covered her lips. "What does that make you, a cake with an Oran Berry?" Charlene giggled. Lucas wasn't wearing his hat this time. "Sucks to be you then."

He leered at her. "You're right."

Cynthia put her hands on her sides. People as far as the eye could see. They remembered what both of them did. And yet these two were goofing around. Like kids. Okay, she underestimated them, especially Charlene. There would be no problem adjusting to the studio.

With that in mind, Cynthia cleared her throat. "Glad to see you're ready."

Lucas' hands went into his pockets. "Hell yeah."

* * *

If only they stayed for the end of that commercial. Glancing around, Lucas was examining the elevator cabin until they arrived. Standing like a butler, a man in dark shades greeted them. Right, it was the interviewer Cynthia mentioned.

 _F_ _ocus, man. Don't look at those people. You don't have friends in other regions, now do you?_

Holding Charlene's hand, he tried—and failed—to match Cynthia's pace. Soon he saw cameras, armchairs, a table... and this room's carpet. Lucas thought he'd bite his tongue out. He was stepping on that thing. Orange and yellow! Like Volkner's Raichu!

 _Yeah, how do you like that?! Bastard! Bastard! Bas—_

Charlene leaned to his ear. "Keep it together. At least until we give them our speech. Think of how much easier our lives will be."

Lucas gulped. _She's right. Listen to her, dude. She knows what's up._

The interviewer took a seat and nodded at an armchair on the opposite side. Cynthia took a spot beside him, while Lucas and Charlene went to the end of the room. Cameramen rolled a bit closer.

Lucas couldn't help gulping at the sight of his microphone. _Come on, for Char's sake!_

The interviewer snapped his fingers. "Good morning, Sinnoh..."

* * *

Lucas was watching his index finger make circles on their table. They did it. The amount and rate of judgmental glares promised to drop. Some would even ask "saviors of the Sinnoh region" for autographs. And yet...

 _Arceus damn it..._

He glanced at the women on the opposite side. Even with her forehead tense, Charlene was smiling. Even better, she blew him a kiss. Cynthia though? Her head was hanging low, and she had that arm cross on. Her eyebrows said it best: he could've done better.

She sighed. "Look, as the current Champion, I know everyone in our system."

Charlene' voice trembled. "Please..."

"Some of them I don't like. But does it look like I want to make it official?"

Lucas' face met the table. And they were going so fine... Now he could only pray people didn't take his part the wrong way.

Cynthia walked to him. "I'm sure your Pokemon had their time to recover from the Distortion World. So go and defeat Volkner!"

As Lucas' head rose, he covered his face. "Miss Champion..."

"You can't run from him forever. And besides, don't you need his badge to enter the Pokemon League?"

Lucas thought he'd smash their table. "I'm not ready yet..."

"Oh yes, you are. What's a Gym Leader against a threat to the whole worl—"

Charlene's voice thundered like his did a while back. "ENOUGH!"

His palms slammed the table in surprise. That bitter feeling in his throat vanished. Not a single tear in his eyes now. Odds were, Dawn was right about the two of them back in Veilstone.

Charlene was hovering over him like a helicopter. An armored whirly with a rope ladder out. Thank Arceus! Could use her mature smile right about now. "Have mercy on this poor fool, will you? Unlike me, he never had a chance to get Maylene's guidance. I could've been just like him, you know." She went to his armchair, sat next to him and hugged him. "Building up courage takes time. Let him decide when he's ready to fight Volkner, okay?"

Lucas kissed her nose and stood.

Cynthia cocked her head to the side, as tired from all this as they were. "Fine... sorry."

"It's okay." Lucas took a deep breath. "Now, as for our glorious battle..." He glanced at Charlene, then back at Cynthia. "My nineteenth birthday should do."

The Champion sighed again. "Very well, but don't you stop training until then. Volkner won't wait for you, got it?"

"Yep."

"You have no idea what training regime he has. Right now you do have a chance of beating him, and if you don't feel up to the challenge, too bad." She turned to the TV. "Don't go easy on yourself these four months, understand?"

Lucas clapped Charlene's shoulder. "Gotta be pretty hard."

She nodded when Cynthia looked her way.

"Well... let's go."

The trio headed to the exit, and the first person to greet them outside was... Natalie. The crowd behind her was even bigger than before. People were smiling, but hers was the brightest.

Lucas tried to find a hint of trouble. Nothing. There was nothing. "Erm..."

Charlene glanced over the crowd too. "Darling, who is this?"

"My former fan..." He shook his head like a Houndour after the rain and went to Natalie. "I, uh... see you enjoyed our little show."

Natalie nodded.

"So..." Lucas glanced aside. "Have you... found anyone?"

Another nod. "I have, actually." She tackle-hugged him and Charlene. "You told me to go look for another hero to look up to. I figured, why stop at one?" Her grip tightened. "Now I have two heroes! Isn't that amazing?"

Words abandoned Lucas. Hysterical. It took her mere five days—five days!—to recover. To regain her faith. No, wrong—to become full of it. And there she was, squeezing them like they were her favorite band members. Or actors.

A tear formed in his eye. "Yes... it is..."

* * *

Gotta say, I love this little role I've given Lass Natalie of Route 202. Isn't she just the cutest?

Yep, our man doesn't feel strong enough to take on _this_ enemy. With Cyrus, he was mentally preparing himself. Volkner though? Think of it, why would Lucas focus on him as he is now? But that prick won't have the last laugh, and that's a promise!


	29. 29: Give Me a Break

I've never watched Peter Jackson's _The Lord of the Rings_ , but I've heard of how "lingering" its epilogue is. I've decided to try something similar: show things wrapping up, with our main hero growing more and more determined to... you'll see.

As always, read, review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Chaw-chaw. Munch-munch. His Pokemon were lunching beside him like an army of noise. Nobody was going to war though. At long friggin' last. The only downside—Charlene wasn't there. She had her own meal to chew. Chew out. Having torn a chunk of his steak away, Lucas imagined her cracking a whip, going dom on their new bellhop's ass.

Making Mister Elbourne's life miserable.

As he thought that, a helicopter arrived. Moms stood at the sound of its blades, only to get back down. Lucas didn't budge, glad the memory resurfaced in her head in time. It was over. Sat—Tony ran the show now. A Twinleaf Town invasion? Not a chance in hell.

Two grunts entered the house under the supervision of two cops.

Lucas squinted. "Holy hell, it's you, guys!"

The guy soaked his lips like the Joker, while the girl demonstrated a black bag. Lucas unzipped it, and laughter almost erupted from him. Oh yeah, wouldn't _these_ be too heavy for Char to carry around?

The guy turned away. "Careful with that stuff. Nerd."

The Lake Verity girl handed the bag over. "Miss Vercetti let me give it an ear. I couldn't." She laughed. "I just couldn't!"

 _Weak shit._ Lucas smiled. "We're nerds. Operating and annihilating on a whole different wave is nothing new for us."

Alone in his room, he slid his fingers over the _Somewhere on the Other Side of Nowhere_ CD case. Real. So real. And to think it was him who helped her get in touch with her inner nerd again. Okay, he didn't exactly fall out of love with that stuff. He just wasn't "feeling it" at the time.

And yet, look at that collection! Lucas could only imagine how Char spent her last birthday. And now he had a window of opportunity, a chance to do the same. To have a blast on his... his...

His head dropped like the Mt. Coronet painting Cyrus decimated. Granted, it was already kind of old, but still... _Sure makes me wonder which of us helped Char more..._ He fiddled the CD in his hands when another thought hit him. As his head jumped, he punched his palm. "Alright, I better get going! This is gonna be epic!"

* * *

A group of three girls got to whispering to one another as he entered Sandgem. Lucas glanced over nearby houses, and to him, they sounded pretty much the same. He was a realist—there would be autographs. And more often than not, people asking for them would look away. Oh, the curse of duality.

But he wasn't there to remove it. Having waved to a girl who smiled at him, Lucas knocked. When nobody in Professor Rowan's lab replied, he entered. Both assistants greeted him with a certain sight. They were examining him like he was a dangerous but curious specimen. The guy made a step towards him... and concluded his research.

Dawn squeezed a folder in her hands. Not budging from her place, she sure looked like she was about to. Like she was gonna run to him and spit everything she thought in his face.

Lucas smiled. Not that he'd mind it or anything. "It's been a while, professor."

One Miss Lockheart's Judgmental Response, coming right up. "You got a lot of nerve coming here after all you've done."

"Figures." Lucas shrugged. "I have no privilege of being here. That would be... the Hero of the Sinnoh Region. What was their name, again?" Having scratched his temple, he slapped his forehead. "Oh, right! Shame she's kinda busy Pokemon-sitting." He adjusted his head. "Yeah, ain't getting her permission to be here anytime soon. So..."

Professor Rowan gestured at him. "Lewis briefed us on your... victory, and it very much puzzled me." He paused. "We would appreciate a thorough explanation."

Not too positive about the "we" part, Lucas went to him. "Barry's right on the money. You see, time doesn't flow in..." He squinted, trying to remember what Cynthia told him. Oh, there it was. "...in the Distortion World. How does it work? Well, say you're on a page with a video. This is now our world. You watch a piece of that video, but then _something_ distracts you."

"Go on."

"You put it on pause to go and see what's what. After a while, you reunite with that page. For you, a lot of time passed, but from this video's perspective, you did _nothing_. At all. You're back to the moment in time when you 'left'."

Professor Rowan grabbed his chin. "Such a concept holds hard to believe... but your simile makes it graspable."

Dawn clapped. "Not bad. Your screws may be looser than those karate guys' garments, but... at least you're not Lewis."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, the guy gets a little wordy sometimes... but I'm sure he's working on it."

"Looking forward to hearing his results."

He adjusted his hat. "And on that note, I best head to Veilstone." Another sigh. "Tomorrow's gonna be a looong day..."

Professor Rowan cleared his throat. "Mercury..."

Having turned around, Lucas slightly opened the door... and froze.

"I'm speechless..."

"So am I..." Lucas covered his temples. "I can't believe she actually welcomed me back..."

"If you're talking about Johanna, she's the one who convinced me to, as she put it, 'give you another chance.' She's a strong woman."

"Actually, I meant one of my fans, but... yeah." A tear formed in his eye. "Many and many bouts of dumb shit later, she's still there for me..."

And now Dawn _ran_ to him. Didn't she feel like ordering him to stop? Guess not. "Mercury... tell _her_ I said, 'Thank you.' I have neither time nor strength for a Veilstone flight. Your 'looong day' is tomorrow, while _mine_ is today."

Lucas gave her a thumbs-up. "Gotcha."

Professor Rowan nodded. "Congratulate her for me as well. Wish I could meet her in person."

"It's okay." Lucas didn't show them his face after that. Tomorrow promised to be long, and thinking of weeks—months ahead of him was even worse. "It's okay..."

* * *

Meditate, eat, run, sleep, repeat. Aside from a plethora of transitions and additions, such was Lucas' way of life since November 23. Charlene and Maylene got medieval on his butt, the former in particular. Not like he was complaining though. Even as his chest heaved and his stomach stung, he let no one remind him of his decision. Of his conscious decision.

And before anyone asked, Maylene hesitated to speak to both of them at the same time. At first. The old curse of duality persisted, and Lucas was grateful when it dissipated. She didn't even remind them of their... "atrocious acts of secrecy". Why would she? Their blood, sweat and tears earned them a pass, forged their stairway to the likes of Champion Clio.

Well, almost. Sure, December of 2009 became a "Month of Autographs". But most of it matched Lucas' prophecy verbatim. Guess those apology letters flying across the region didn't quite work their magic.

On the plus side, Tony and Cynthia ran a campaign to repair everything Team Galactic damaged. They even rejected the notion Lucas and Charlene "owed them one". That, and not everyone looked away while asking for autographs. Thank Arceus. At least some didn't see skulls and bones in their throne. Oh yeah, thank Arceus. Fear and intimidation only worked in the short run, after all.

Johanna held her breath. "Can it be...? After all this time..."

What opened the Christmas day at Mercury's was a knocking at their door. Then came a voice, a slight baritone which put Johanna into her current position.

When Charlene gave him a dazed look, Lucas leaned to her ear. "Remember that knucklehead we mentioned back in November?" He glanced at his mother. "Well, you're about to." With Charlene's hand in his, he ran to the stairs. "But first, we better give them some time alone. It's personal. Something we'll understand better... in due time."

Having chuckled at that last remark, she followed him to his room upstairs. She added value to his formula the moment she set her foot there. Before they had a chance though, the front door creaked.

Charlene smirked at him. "Gonna eavesdrop?"

Lucas sighed with the biggest smile he could muster. "You know it."

"Well, would you look at that!" Two years. Two long years, yet this slight baritone didn't change a bit. "Johanna, he's at it again!"

Brief thumps downstairs gave Lucas a pretty clear image. His dad—Matthew goddamn Mercury—grabbed Moms and did a 180. Just like he did after Charlene upped her style.

Speeches that followed gave him another lucid picture. Matthew scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Pinky Bows. The guys at Silph Co. demanded I kept it all hush-hush." A pause. "C'mon, Purr Glamour, you know how it goes."

"And YOU know how much I hate that nickname." Johanna's laugh gave her away. "Bushwhack."

Lucas showed Charlene his palm. "Wait here." Going downstairs, he hid his hands in his pockets. "No wonder you're such an idol for aspiring Coordinators. Your title would be so much harder to understand without displays like this to amuse me. Or anyone else, for that matter."

His father grabbed his chin. "Well I'll be. If it isn't the Hero of the Sinnoh Region, I don't know who's standing before me."

Lucas burst out laughing. "Not this again!" The next moment he stomped the floor and turned his vision upstairs. His hands jumped to his right as well. "Sir Mercury! My humble help and support aside, allow me to introduce to you! A woman! A woman who! Single-handedly! Prevented our region from going to shit!" He blinked at Charlene. "Everyone! I present to you... CHARLENE VERCETTI!"

Step by step, with triumphant air swirling all around her, Charlene descended. She bowed to Lucas' father. "It's a pleasure to, at long last, meet you in person, Mr. Mercury."

The man himself clapped. "You're right, my bad." He grabbed his chin again. "Still, didn't expect the daughter of Mister Evil 2006 to accomplish something so... huge."

Johanna frowned at him. "There you go, tainting the atmosphere of our reunion."

Charlene smiled. It was at this moment that Lucas knew... she was about to "kick it". And sure enough, she sat on the stairway and crossed her legs. Her smirk said it all—it was ON now! "Mister Evil 2006? You're kidding me, right? That loser? To bury his shit underground because of a single Gym battle loss? Pffft! Mister Evil 2006. More like Mister Quitter 2006!"

Now was Matthew's turn to laugh. "Sir, I love your woman's attitude!"

Charlene stood and grabbed her sides. "You better!"

Lucas covered his face as everyone in the room joined his father's joyous tune. He followed them soon, smiling at a sudden jump in confidence. _Three months. Only three more months._

* * *

Lucas watched as Charlene cracked her fingers. With her snow-white scarf blowing in the wind, she balled up both her fists. "Now, bring it on!"

Too fast for her, Susan of Lucas' Sledgehammer Six covered her with snowballs. Already possessing velocity natural of her kind, his Froslass "sped up" over the last month.

Poor Charlene. She cleaned herself of snow... only to get a load of it again. And again. And each time, her smile grew. Once she even managed to hit Susan. Not so poor now, huh? Their battle raged on, with no end in sight...

"Oh no, you don't! Hold still, you highland apparition!"

...and no reason to wait for it. Lucas almost entered a trance when someone nearby cleared their throat. Having turned left, he saw a young guy in a ski hat.

The guy glanced aside. "Excuse me, are you Lucas Mercury?"

Lucas got off the bench he was occupying and grabbed his sides. "Who's ask—Oh right, gimme a second." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. A photo in a cardboard frame. Great. With a slight smirk, he got to signing. And there it was.

"Lucas Mercury, The Man Who Cheated The World."

He noticed the way his fan was examining his autograph. He was gonna say it. "Don't make the same mistakes that I did..."

Still confused, his fan nodded and ran somewhere. Somewhere he belonged.

 _Three months. Only three more months!_

* * *

Yeah, Lucas... only three more months...

Originally, I wanted to describe Lucas' training under Maylene in more detail, but decided not to fill the chapter just for the sake of a bigger word count. For some reason, I wanted this one to be longer. Eh, it's good the way it is, so there you have it.


	30. 30: Thanks for the Support, Asshole

The winter break is over. More wrapping up ensues as our hero prepares to face his final opponent. And the Elite Four doesn't count. Sure, he's gonna battle them AND Sinnoh's current Champion, but come on, we all know his real challenge, don't we?

Are you ready for the final fight? I know I am!

* * *

And people heard him. The house was fuller than last year, and Mrs. Lewis was no longer pushing Barry around. So many people came to celebrate Lucas' upcoming triumph. Great, now he was under pressure, and Charlene could only take so much of it off. The "Super Villain" music video their heroes dropped back in December? About as effective.

Nineteen. A year away from booze, and Lucas was about to want some. Equip that bitch with some cement shoes and drown it. He knew what he was talking about back at that chateau. His years of experience in being "under supervision" didn't prepare him for _this_.

Still, he was gonna do that, right? _Right?_

As he and his Pokemon filled their stomachs, he stood. "Wish me luck... everyone."

Charlene joined him. "Fat lot of good it's gonna do you."

Ah, yes, Charlene motherfreaking Vercetti. Her surveillance camera saw him resume watching _Platinum Battles_. At first, that idea almost caused him to turn inside out. Sure, he had to "know his enemy", to keep tabs on him. To study his new tactics, for an entertainer of millions never rested. And fine, this man still had his signature smile and encouraging one-liners.

Safe to say, he started his last ride with HD Canalave flashbacks. Every victory Volkner scored left Lucas on his knees, praying. Praying in silence for the current "sucker" not to join that poor grunt.

At the same time, he thanked Charlene. This birthday pressure aside, she built him up all right. Her shouting during and after Volkner's battles shoved most of those flashbacks aside. By January he no longer experienced them.

February saw him train harder than ever. He went especially rough on Sue due to her late arrival. He made DAMN sure she learned to work with Matt's peg-top and Whitney's Shadow Balls. Once he went overboard, but good for him, his Pokemon "broke her fall". She even forgave him, but he only forgave himself now, as Charlene dropped a hint on his butt.

A big hint indeed. "Sorry, honey. I like you and all... but _somebody_ needs to make sure you do—"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! You goin' already?" Barry jumped at once... for his mother to clear her throat. He followed suit. "Dude, I am _so_ beating you to the punch. Forget that 'I-ain't-becoming-a-Champion-before-you' stuff." Slow step by slow step, he went to the front door. "Volkner's gonna be on his knees... by the time you get there." The front door creaked as he smirked at everyone behind the birthday table. "Gotta go fast."

And so he left.

Lucas sniffed. Pressure? What pressure? "Some things are better off as they are... or something." He grabbed Charlene's hand and glanced over his backpack. "So... somewhere you need to go, or screw it and straight to Hotel Grand Lake?"

Charlene drew a Poke Ball. "Both."

Lucas grabbed and equipped his backpack. "Works for me." He examined the remaining guests. "Again, sorry I leave you so early."

Johanna stood. "You're not leaving anyone."

Lucas slapped his forehead. "Figures."

* * *

Where? Where did all this water come from? Oh right, Gates and Clio Incorporated. Lucas wiped his eyes with his fists at least twice when they landed. This part of Sinnoh wasn't all that cold, so for snow alone to make up for that explosion? Get real.

Speaking of which, Azelf's smile grew real big when they saw Mesprit again. Charlene told Lucas how Uxie and the former gave the latter an earful for that Lake Verity stunt. Gave them hell not once and not twice. Their first altercation would've gotten violent, had she not intervened.

They "danced" a double spiral, causing her to giggle. That episode did a number on everyone, but most pulled some lessons off it. That episode...

The schedule of _Platinum Battles_ stayed the same. Every Sunday morning he had to watch Volkner "kill it". Every match raised "that guy's" karmic debt, and Charlene insured it'd go over the freakin' roof. With that in mind, part of Lucas sighed at the fact Jubilife TV couldn't violate their protocol today. Hell, even yesterday's evening would've been nice.

Oh well.

" _Question. How long do you intend to stay with them?_ " Azelf looked at their sibling's friends. Sure, Lucas couldn't resonate with Mesprit as good as Charlene could, but they still got along. " _You have established a genuine bond. I can see you're happy with them... but Uxie and I are missing you._ "

 _Right, Char explained how being outside of their cave rendered Mesprit "offline"._ Lucas hid his hands in his pockets. "It's computer slang, don't mind me."

Charlene bowed to Azelf. "I'll make sure to return your sibling where they belong... once Lucas defeats the current Champion."

He recoiled. And Barry JUST set him back on his feet. Greeeeat. "Wh-whoa, hold your Rapi—"

"Our path lies north-eastward. After he brings one... noodlehead to his knees, he is to take on the group we call the Elite Four." Charlene turned to him. "Right so far?"

 _Noodlehead._ A nervous chuckle escaped him. "Can I at least finish the celebration after the battle? It's a long way uphill, far as I remember..."

Charlene turned back to Azelf. "Sure."

And eastward they went. Lucas had to restrain himself from using Earthquake on that Rich Boy's Luxray. Okay, _he_ also had one of those, but this "squeaky clean" sir wasn't _him_. Oh, what the hell, he had a chance to reach him. As his hands stopped trembling, Lucas grabbed his chin. What if Volkner didn't train a Pokemon in his life? An A-list celebrity, he had access to all sorts of services.

Sick, but the thought did the trick. Lucas smiled at Charlene after she examined the enemy Luxray. "Sorry about that stumble at Lake Valor, okay?"

She responded by grabbing his shoulders. "It's a tough weight to carry, and I only want you to drop yours like I did mine."

"Yep. Maylene couldn't 'cure' you, so why would it work on me?"

No response to that. Who gave her that final push, again?

Lucas drew Whitney's Poke Ball. "My my, look at those hard-working men."

Further to the east, the path split into two. Despite clear type advantage, local Water- and Electric-types got along well. Whatever competitions they had, were friendly. Same for trainers. Fighting Fishermen, Lucas spotted a Tuber and a Poke Kid throwing down. Okay, that Remoraid dodged and shot pretty well. She could have a chance against that Pikachu.

The autographomania persisted even now. One Beauty from the upper half asked Charlene for one, as did a Policeman. Bravo, Sinnoh. What a way to express yourself.

And speaking of self-expressions, Wake's wasn't leaving his head even now. Back in February, Lucas decided to try a Heart Scale he found underground. On his way to the Movie Reminder, he ran into Wake, and the guy congratulated him and Charlene a little too loud. How did he not go deaf?

Ahem. Now Whitney cut harder than Palkia's claws. Those shiny leaves would make Gardenia proud. Make Gardenia proud...

He was about to start "cleaning" the upper path... when he spotted Barry. Staggering away from the "Route 222 — Sunyshore City" intersection, he looked like a tree. An old, heavy giant falling to a chainsaw.

Lucas and Charlene gasped. "Oh shit..."

By the time they reached him, he fell on the grass. The local honey tree towered over him, with its inhabitants examining him. Did they also want the guy to stand?

Lucas was the first to kneel. "Dude..."

With his eyes red but dry, Barry smiled at him. It stung—no, stabbed just being near him. "Lucas... I hope you still remember that... whatever I asked you to forget."

Lucas' throat grew bitter. Why, why was the man who took his pressure off... why was he there? And like this, no less? "If only..."

Barry scratched his nose. "Before you start beating yourself up... don't. No use apologizing either. I mean, what have you done?"

A tear formed in Lucas' eye. He tried reminding himself of his theory on Volkner's power. It worked. Somewhat. "...Get up. You're gonna end his ass."

Barry sat up, laughed... and coughed. "Now that's more like it."

Charlene knelt too. "...How's Banner?"

"Pretty good, if a little... how you say... in shambles." Barry glanced at Lucas. "Done like that Galactic girl." Another cough. "Shit. Didn't think I'd say that, but... I hope the cops ain't taken her in. She's suffered a hard hit, and our prison's only gonna make it bleed on the inside."

Charlene sighed. "Either that... or she was faking everything because _he_ told her to."

Lucas had no idea why he gulped. "Who knows..."

"By the way." Barry stood. "I never got to properly thank you for saving the region. And..."

Charlene cocked her head to the side. "And?"

"...I was an asshole, okay?" He crossed his arms on his chest. "You look—and work—great together. Why do I only see it now...?"

Lucas shrugged. "Eh, everyone had doubts about us, myself included."

Charlene nodded with a smile. "I take it the rest of your team's with Banner?" Once Barry said yes, she went to the intersection. "Let's go. By leaving them alone, we're not doing them any favors."

Lucas glanced at his dear "noodlehead". "Think you can walk?"

Barry burst out laughing, and that was good enough.

* * *

This man with an Afro didn't look like a fan. Good. That meant she didn't have to sign another autograph. Truth was, those were growing tiresome, especially with her "fan club" in works.

"Yo, fellow trainers!" His hands in his pockets were inspiring, though Charlene giggled at the way he spread his legs. He looked like his "macho mode" was about to go off. "Do you look hot or do you look HOT?! Hot enough to ignite this city's main stage, that's for damn sure!"

Charlene crossed her arms on her chest. Good thing Lucas, Barry and she dressed lighter. The guy possessed enough sheer energy to melt them. Besides, if she learned anything from 2009, it was the fact short skirts suited her most. "Thanks, sir, we've been heating up with the best of our ability."

Lucas frowned, but the absence of his winter coat made it less threatening. And to be fair, adjusting his hat wouldn't change that. "Funny you mention that, Flint of the Elite Four."

Flint cocked his head to the side. "Welp, that takes care of the introduction!" He offered Charlene a handshake and grinned when she accepted it. "Charlene, are you? I never got to congratulate you for saving our asses. Jeez, sorry! I got soooo into training that when our last challenger lost, I had to kick my head back into high gear! Made a hobby out of burning stuff even!"

Charlene grinned herself. "Ecologists are gonna eat you alive."

"Oh, you best BELIEVE they are!" Flint turned to Lucas. "So, I take it you're here to challenge good old Volky?"

Lucas cracked his fingers. "More like kick his ass into yesterday." One glance at Barry, and he smiled at Flint. "Somebody's looking forward to wiping the floor with him."

Charlene didn't like his stare but had nothing better to offer. She bit her lip, and Flint's reaction took a load off her chest.

He swung his head at the stairs up north. "I got a question if I may."

She followed him, with Lucas and Barry keeping the pace a little too well. "Shoot."

"You two are the hottest faces in Sinnoh now. How does it feel?"

She examined the road they took. And to think they were walking on a giant solar panel. The people of Sunyshore knew their stuff if they used it for power AND navigation. "Scary. I mean, about four months ago we were criminals. Low-life scum, if you will." Charlene sighed, her attempts to focus on the city's architecture not working. "And now we're on the loose, signing autographs and shaking hands." She glanced at Lucas and Barry. Their speed matched hers so much it was creepy. "To make things worse, they're building a fan club."

Flint turned around, and now he was walking backward. "What's wrong with that?"

"Sir, you should've seen the FACES of those people." Charlene shook her head. "It's like Lucas and I did nothing wrong!"

"Nah, I'd say you shouldn't look at it this way."

The group turned left, and Charlene just HAD to look at the sea below. Something in her brain told her those boulders would rocket-jump. Crush the panel and bring her and Lucas down to their level. Speaking of which, how was prison treating Larmica and #16?

Flint turned around again, resuming his watch for the road ahead. "And even if you're right, there's still not much to complain about."

"I don't want ANYONE to be like me..."

That was when Lucas "came to". "H-hey, where're we going?"

Flint slowed down. "The Vista Lighthouse—Volky's usual brooding spot."

Both trainers chuckled at that. Barry stayed quiet—VERY much unlike him. Was he preparing himself to meet Volkner again? What a bad, bad idea. Charlene forgot she wanted to check on his team. Oh well, they arrived.

"Aaaaand here it is."

Charlene noticed Barry scratching his nose again. "I... think you better stay here."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Let's go."

"It's not about _you_ having the balls to face him." She gestured at him to check Lucas' expression. The guy was a live grenade. "Please... wait here."

Barry gulped a bit. He took the hint all right. "...W-watch it, will ya?"

Having nodded, Charlene followed Lucas and Flint on their way to the elevator. The ground floor was empty, causing her to bite her lip. It was like Volkner's presence alone poisoned the place. Psychological poison, draining your life away inside the perimeter. As the cabin took off though, Charlene sighed with ease.

Without so much as a glance, Lucas smiled. "...You're sharp, darling."

Damn right she was sharp. With the way he was now, she had to rub her mind with a honing stone. And Maylene put a good one in her brain.

Nobody greeted them when the doors came apart. Weird. Either Volkner joined the people admiring Sinnoh or there was nobody but him.

Using the elevator pillar as a cover, Charlene saw a company by the window. Okay, so it was the first. _For the love of... Wouldn't want these two to throw down right here. Arceus, please give Lucas strength..._

Flint went to talk to Volkner, and soon both men joined them behind the pillar. Nobody on their back. Good.

It became harder for Charlene to breathe. Plus, her hands were shaking. She wanted to either punch Volkner's mug or recoil from it. Or both.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I've heard you were pretty good on screen, Mister Volkner..."

Volkner was holding his sides. "And you? I've heard you were that guy's friend." He walked closer to him. "Are you here to join him? Oh wait, don't tell me, you are." He shrugged. "No wonder, given how you share a habit of giving Pokemon the _worst nicknames in the world_."

The mere sight of Lucas' tight lips caused Charlene to gritted her teeth. Damn those hands!

"Banner. What a lame-ass nickname. Who could've expected him to drop after a single Ice Punch?! Yeah, right." Volkner's face approached Lucas'. "Mark my words, your dear Matt ain't gonna fare _any better_."

No change in Lucas' expression. Hooray? "Any idea why Electric-types can't stand it when the ground trembles? I mean, we all despise unnecessary shakedowns, but why do _they_ hate them most?"

"And Ross..." Volkner sighed. "What, wanna teach your Flareon to stand on his two? Dying to make it in the world of professional Pokemon wrestling? What are you doing _here_ then?"

Silence.

"By Arceus, you even have a Whitney..." Volkner shook his head. "What are you, a gardener? A Coordinator? Man, you're puzzling me!"

Charlene crossed her arms on her chest. "I'd like to ask you _not_ to address Super Contests with such disrespe—"

Lucas stomped. "LISTEN YOU!" He huffed through his teeth. "I'll have you know these three can kick your team's butts any day of the week...!"

As Volkner drew a Poke Ball, Flint sighed. No way would he let them trash the place. "Knock it off, you t—"

At last Lucas thundered. "TRAITOR!"

"MINDLESS DRONE!" In a moment he growled. Nobody saw that response coming. It seemed even he just... kinda... blurted it out? He gritted his teeth. "I've never said I was a role model..."

Lucas sniffed, and Charlene thought she'd tackle Volkner and scratch his face off. Why not? One had to remember how good she messed Cyrus.

Volkner stared Flint down. "Want me to take on that prick? Fine." He entered the elevator cabin. "But if I beat him, your ass is next! Got it?!"

Flint huffed, with hints of growling flying in his breath. "...Ready when you are, dude."

As the cabin descended, Lucas punched the wall near the entrance. "Motherfucker...!"

Flint nodded. "Being every young trainer's god is gonna do that..."

Charlene watched as Lucas dropped to his knees and covered his face. He didn't cry for long though—the result of Maylene Therapy. After a while, he stood and wiped his face with a smile. "He's right, you know..."

Charlene wanted to shake her head. "Lucas..."

He sniffed and looked at the spot he punched. "I get it now." He chuckled and coughed. "Cyrus, you sneaky son of a bitch!" Another chuckle. "How considerate of you! Not sure if I should kiss you or rip your damn face off!" Tears and laughter overwhelmed him. He almost collapsed on the floor.

Charlene put his left arm on her back, letting him lean on her. She glanced at Flint. "...I hope now you understand my problem with that fan club a wee bit better."

Flint scratched the back of his neck. "Damn right I do. Five long years on the TV, and you'll be like Volky. Y'see—they pick such... 'lame-ass' opponents for a reason. Think of them what you will, but I bet you have a good idea how most people view them." He only spoke again when Lucas stopped huffing and sniffing. "Let me warn you—if you still want to become a champion, brace yourself. Until someone strong enough claims your title, you'll also be fighting lesser opponents. Feeding those Houndooms of showbiz..."

Lucas sighed. "And like that, you've armed me with an insight into this mindset. Uff... let's go already. I bet Barry's waiting for u—Oh damn..."

Charlene growled. If Volkner did what she thought he did...!

* * *

But nope, Barry still stood by the entrance. Even better, he puffed out his lower lip. Ah, what a look of arrogance. "No, you should've SEEN that guy's face! The bastard didn't even look at me! Can you believe that shit?"

Lucas clapped his shoulder. "Oh, make no mistake. Your fabulous hairdo's gonna be the only thing he sees by the time I'm done with him."

Barry sighed. "...And how am I supposed to take _this_?"

"The way _this_ makes you happy, really."

"Fine." Barry returned the shoulder-clap. "So, you gonna challenge him right now?"

Lucas covered his forehead. "Nah, my Pokemon and I could use a small break." He turned to Charlene. "And before you ask, no, I ain't running with my tail between my legs."

She covered his cheeks with a smile. "Wasn't going to." The truth was, she wanted to kiss him in the observation deck but decided it wouldn't work so well. Now was a much better time.

The group went to the Pokemon Center, and Barry's friends hesitated to bond with her. It took Mesprit and Lucas' Pokemon to get them all warm and friendly. Patchy even tried to teach Harold how to sing. The resulting stream of screeching and glitch-gurgling gave some a good laugh. Others insisted it was "sweet and all that, but could you please stop?"

In about an hour or two everyone headed to the Gym. But as they passed the Pokemart, Charlene stopped. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you. Gotta do something first." She ran to the nearest shop. Its choice of clothes made her smile. _Gotta cheer him the best I can._

* * *

Soon Lucas was standing before the Sunyshore Gym building. Both doors slid out of his way, and he realized why the city was off-limits four months ago. Gears, electric beams, platforms. As he threaded through this Rubik's Cube, it reminded him of Wake's Gym. He also spotted a small but still a similarity to Gardenia's puzzle. Come on, that place was on the roll!

His Pokemon were so out of those guys' league it wasn't funny. Some Luxio tried to pull a Swagger on Whitney? Blasted him with a Shadow Ball. Other Guitarists and Ace Trainers had their bite too. He praised Charlene and Maylene for each victory. Once the last Gym trainer's Pokemon crumbled, he felt fired up. Shame it dissipated once he entered the intersection.

Part of him didn't want to make Barry and Flint wait any longer. They used a cart and already took their audience stand seats. Lucas only spotted a door near his bench when it opened. Charlene dashed into the room, causing him to jump. Oh, so that was what she meant! A pink cheerleader outfit! And with a white "chest arrow" to match his own!

Great, he guessed.

"You better start celebrating, darling." She blew him a kiss. "You're about to get your eighth badge. I..." She paused, fishing for a sweet phrase. "I just know it."

Oh well, sometimes a little cliché couldn't hurt. "Got any medicine? I fear Matt, Whitney and Ross aren't at their fullest."

"Oh, don't even bother with that!" She removed her bag from her shoulder. "Look what I brought you!"

She sang those last two words, making her bunch of Sitrus and Leppa Berries look even better. Lucas wasted no time feeding his Terrific Trio. "Now, is anyone aside from you three gonna be watching my match?"

"Hmm... Haven't noticed any of your fans on my way here, but I bet some ARE coming to see you kick Volkner's ass." She grabbed her chin. "That Natalie chick from Jubilife comes to mind." She sighed with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, she would." He stood and cleared his throat. "Well, I mean... the only other question I have is—"

She touched his lips with her index finger. "No more questions."

He chuckled. "Right." As she went to the audience stand, he strutted northward. And there it was, the golden battlefield. It shone like Volkner's career so far. Lucas cracked his fingers. It was about to take a hit it would NOT recover from!

A familiar voice distracted him. "Hey-ho! Lucas!"

 _Well I'll be._ Lucas smiled at her. Damn, how did Charlene guess? "Glad to see you again! Was the road long?"

Natalie scratched the back of her head. "Kinda... but I had to be here!"

"C'mon, hotshot!" Flint formed a funnel out of his hands. "Mess him good!"

As did Barry. "Do it, man! You can't bite it like I did!"

Charlene's frown became a smile quick. "Relax, he's already won."

Natalie put her fists to her chest. Such an unforgettable gesture. "Oh yes, he has!"

"Come on, are we fighting or what?" Volkner was tapping his toe. "What's the matter, not enough _back-pats_?"

Lucas assumed a battle pose. Fired up by Barry, Charlene and Natalie screaming, he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Dude... DRAW!"

* * *

And it's off to the races, folks!

Man, do I LOVE this chapter! The way I handled Lucas' and Charlene's PoVs, the dialogues—everything! And look, it's Natalie again! Let's see what lessons she's gonna take from that fight.

Speaking of which, I suggest you put on your headphones and turn on Muse's "Hysteria". I wrote Lucas' last match to that song, and it felt so intense because of it. Why this one? Because of a dead, Ash-vs-Volkner AMV I first heard that song in. So give it a listen while reading further, okay?


	31. 31: Genuine Fondness

Okay, guys, this battlefield is BURNING! The stakes are high, the final number is reached, Muse's "Hysteria" is playing in your headphones (I hope), and now you can all see this play out!

Given how much I focused on Mars during the planning stage, I didn't expect to feel so excited while writing this match. Still, I enjoyed it, so what the hell?

As always, read, review and enjoy! For our ride is pretty much over!

* * *

This Electivire was pretty ripped, so Lucas started off with swift slices. "Feint Attack!" Teleporting around the battlefield, Matt landed hit after hit. He read Volkner's powerhouse had Motor Drive, so nothing to fear. So far.

Lucas gulped at his Gliscor's sharp dodging skills. Damn, one of those Ice Punches took Banner down. But Matt wasn't him—he possessed speed... and a harder shell. At last, Volkner's Electivire hit him. For a moment Lucas' heart slowed down. He saw Mt. Coronet. He saw his fight against Charlene and Mesprit...

DRRR!

...and wiped his forehead. That guy's Electivire? To hit like Mesprit? Ridiculous! Not only did Matt survive, but he also jumped on the battlefield. Then he did it again! And again! And then Lucas had to dry himself again. His opponent joined Matt, trying to jump him. Lucas' Gliscor only deflected that hit because of his trainer's reaction. He ordered him to do the peg-top right on time.

"Allow me to reward you." Mockery in Volkner's voice almost caused Lucas to growl. "Fire Punch. Heat our friend up."

"Matt, get away from him!" Lucas prevented Matt from "summoning" a fire hurricane. Better yet, that punch melted the icicle the previous attack created. Still, Matt flew to his trainer. That was when Lucas noticed—their cracks weren't big enough! "Earthquake!"

Volkner yawned. "Jump and use Ice Punch."

Someone was gonna pay for that battlefield. Not Lucas though! At least he didn't consider it right now. He had bigger things to worry—screw it, cheer over! Stuck! Volkner's Electivire fell into one of Matt's cracks!

Lucas assumed a battle pose. "Night Slash!"

Volkner snapped his fingers, and his fighter got up. It hurt, but he managed to drag his feet out of the crack. "I suppose my comparison earlier was... rushed."

Lucas gritted his teeth with a grin. He saw it! Volkner's eyebrow jumped!

Progress, but still not enough. "You gotta look at your friend though. Giga Impact."

"Brick Break!" Lucas almost shouted when these attacks collided. Both Pokemon recoiled, and his chest warmed at the sight of Matt. The guy was about to crumble, but good for him, his opponent didn't fare _any better_. "Earthquake!"

Too much vibration for Volkner's Electivire to handle. Trembling from tenacity, he spread out on the ground. Volkner clapped. "You went farther than your friend, at least."

Lucas bent his right arm like a waiter with a plate. A left palm to the side made his pose even more striking. "You see, Matt's seen cooler." Still, his friend deserved a long nap. As Lucas drew his Poke Ball, he met its laser with an open embrace.

"Wanna fight Eevee-on-Eevee?" Volkner sent out his Jolteon. "Pray to Arceus you've maxed out his resistance to electricity."

"That's what Flareons are all about!" Lucas wiped his forehead when Ross landed between two huge cracks. He and Volkner's Jolteon were standing on little "islands", ready to dash. "Not sure about them standing on their two though!"

"Thunderbolt."

Well, time to cause even more damage. "Dig!" Though he dodged a jolt of electricity, he had a hard time navigating this torn underground. Worse yet, everyone could see him.

Volkner included. "Thunder Wave."

This slowed Ross—and Lucas' heartbeat—down. As he gulped though, something hit him, speeding it back up. "Keep going, man!" He heard Charlene and Natalie shouting Ross' name. "Try to get under him!"

"Very funny." Volkner glanced at his current location. "Charge Beam."

And Ross dodged, forcing his opponent to jump around the battlefield.

When Volkner's Jolteon returned to his "island", it shook. He dashed away from there in time and tried another Charge Beam. Ross dodging it again did the trick. "Focus." Volkner's tone failed him. Throwing glanced here and there, his Jolteon couldn't evade this direct hit.

Ross rammed him, prompting Lucas to punch his palm. "Fire Fang!" Having burned his opponent's paw, Ross threw him against his little piece of shiny dirt. Trying to avoid another Dig hurt, so Volkner's Jolteon didn't make it.

Now Volkner clapped a bit faster. "I admit, I rushed it."

With his hand trembling, Lucas withdrew Ross. He spoke through clenched teeth. "That's it?"

"More than enough... for an 'opponent' like you." Volkner brought out his last fighter. His true powerhouse. "I take it you're familiar?"

Lucas gulped. Picked a good time to speak the obvious. Damn right they were. Separate cases aside, this beast of black and blue was THE reason Volkner's fights ended on such a high note. Anyone going up against his Luxray, was already on the floor, licking wounds. Lucas squeezed Matt's Poke Ball. Now was this guy's turn to limp! "Earthquake!"

"Iron Tail."

Without meaning to, Matt stuck his tail into a nearby crack. What a way to open up for a knock-out blow. Having withdrawn him, Lucas sent out Ross. It became harder to breathe when he ordered a Dig. Still slow after a Thunder Wave, he couldn't avoid another Iron Tail.

Volkner crossed his arms on his chest. "Your turn... gardener."

Lucas almost dropped Whitney's Poke Ball. _Hands don't fail me now...!_ She landed on Ross' "island" when Lucas threw his index finger forward. "Magical Leaf!"

Avoiding cracks like nobody's business, Volkner's Luxray landed yet another Iron Tail. This one didn't put Whitney out, but...

"Come on, Whitney!" Lucas' hands—hell, arms were having a ball. A ball nobody invited _him_ to.

* * *

Charlene held her breath. His stories about fighting Roark no longer sounded funny.

Volkner held his pose. "Too pitiful to write home about." He turned to Flint. "You guys didn't think he'd beat me, did you?"

Natalie looked at Charlene. "Miss Vercetti... this isn't the end, is it...?"

That face made her exhale. As Volkner shot more comments of the same caliber, Charlene stood and went to the audience stand wall. _Damn you..._ Only one spark from her. The rest would happen on its own. "Lucas Matthew Mercury!"

All eyes were on her now.

"What is this?! Your opponent's talking you down, and all you do is lean to the ground?! Oh no-no-no, that's no way to go! Stand up and kick his ass!" She squeezed said wall and leaned forward. "You got me to defeat Cyrus! How difficult can it be to give YOURSELF a push?!"

Natalie got off her seat too. "Mister Mer... Lucas!"

Charlene grinned. Now _that_ was the face!

"You've taught me a lot, and your lessons work for you too! I admit, you upset me once, but that's okay!"

Volkner sighed. "Enough is enough. Use Iron Ta—"

Charlene couldn't help joining Natalie. "LUCAS MERCURY, YOU ARE MY HERO!"

In a flash, Lucas stood up straight and shouted out his command. As his voice blew through the Gym, a whirlwind of Magical Leaves overwhelmed the enemy Luxray. Covering his eyes, Volkner couldn't focus, opening his fighter up for a Shadow Ball. A huge, buzzing Shadow Ball! Not bad for a Coordinator's best friend, huh?!

Volkner's Luxray tried to stand, earning himself one more. With his paws trembling, he crumbled before his trainer.

* * *

Lucas stopped Charlene and Barry from roaring. Disregarding Flint's praise for being "pretty good", he went to Volkner. Step by step, avoiding every crack his friends created, he approached his opponent.

Speaking of whom, Volkner dropped to his knees. He spoke as Lucas passed his Jolteon's "island". "Have I... finally been bested...?"

With Charlene's and Natalie's words echoing in his head, Lucas stared Volkner down. It was all over. He won. Did he repay him for those insults? Hell yeah. So, what now? Only one thing to do. With ease he'd usually think ridiculous, he smiled and offered Volkner a handshake. "That was a blast. Thank you for a good match."

Volkner turned to him as tears rolled down his face. He punched the hell out of the battlefield.

 _Look at this fool..._ Lucas didn't hear what Flint said. Watching Volkner hit the Gym, he kept his hand steady. What a way to turn things upside-down. Poor bastard. And to think he, Lucas, had a risk of ending up the same after the Pokemon League. Those two had a lot to discuss. Not now though. Volkner needed some time to recover.

Starting now. Without even drying his face, Volkner looked at him again. "Back... I take back EVERYTHING!" He sniffed. "You... you won..."

Lucas cocked his head to the side. "So did you."

And there it was. Having wiped away his tears, Volkner stood and shook his hand. "Gotta have a talk with the _Platinum Battles_ crew. This fight made me realize... I need a vacation, and the sooner, the better." He handed Lucas the Beacon Badge. "Oh, and don't mind the battlefield. We'll fix it ourselves. You gave me hell, so making you pay for it would be... wrong!"

Lucas turned to the audience stand, and one finger snap from him filled it with sound. Charlene, Barry and Natalie all hugged each other. As for Flint, he only clapped the living shit out of his hands. Having withdrawn a cheering Whitney, Lucas made his way to the intersection.

Barry, Charlene, Natalie and Flint were waiting for him there. Damn, they were fast.

"Dude, that floor couldn't handle you!" Barry threw his fists to his chest. "Damn, now I gotta train even harder!"

Charlene glanced at him with a smirk. "Now you're talking. May I ask what changed your mind?"

"Oh, give me a break!"

Lucas cleared his throat. "Char, Nat, about that comment of yours..."

Natalie repeated Barry's gesture. "If that fan club you mentioned does try to idealize you, I'll educate them! Uh-huh!"

Charlene embraced Lucas. "They say it's natural for people in love to call each other perfect, even if it's not true."

Lucas chuckled. "I see. No point talking to you then!"

Charlene pouted.

Lucas covered her cheeks. "Arceus bless Lake Verity."

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for that encounter..."

Even without looking at her, Lucas knew—their kiss made Natalie blush. And Flint? That guy was already looking forward to their fight.

* * *

Charlene was the first to notice a young girl standing by the ocean outside the Gym. "Anyone knows this person?"

Natalie shrugged, while Lucas covered his forehead. Ring! "Jasmine! Everyone, meet Jasmine—the Gym Leader of Olivine City, Johto! And speaking of Johto, her being here means they've reopened the border! Shit, I gotta know the details!"

"Don't deny yourself this pleasure, darling."

The quartet ran along the solar panel and down the stairs. Soon they stepped on the shore, startling Jasmine.

She bit her lower lip and glanced around. "Erm... may I... help you?"

Charlene nodded at Lucas, prompting him to walk closer to Jasmine. Having bowed to her, he introduced himself. "Now, you can indeed help me, Miss Jasmine. What do they say about the border being open again? I take it someone kicked Team Rocket's ass again?"

"That's too blunt an expression... but yes."

"Any names?"

Jasmine smiled at that question. "Oh y-yes. Back home, everyone's talking about those two braves. They're Lyra Padavona and Silver Vercetti." She looked at Charlene's haircut. "Speaking of Silver, you... resemble him, ma'am."

Charlene smirked. "Pfft, no wonder. He's my bro, and I'm glad we've both been busy." She glanced aside. How awkward. "I'm Charlene, by the way. Charlene Vercetti."

Lucas burst out laughing. "Crime world legacy be damned!"

Jasmine giggled. "I-indeed... though, I gotta say... your brother..." She threw a few glances around. "He can be pretty difficult!"

Charlene nodded with a smile. "Runs in the family." She sent out Mesprit. "So, anyone up for a flight?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "H-hey, didn't we agree to spend some more time at my place?"

Jasmine gasped. "I-isn't that... the legendary Mesprit of Lake Verity?"

Natalie smiled at her. "You get used to that."

In the end, everyone laughed and headed to Twinleaf Town.

* * *

Larmica and #16 stared each other down, one with a frown, the other with a smirk. Whose idea was this to put them in opposite cells?!

He scratched his temple. "Sooo... wanna hear my plans?"

She turned away. Did it look like she had a future? Man, if only her mom would stop coming and bitching about _her_ life. "...Screw you, man."

* * *

A policeman's footsteps got louder. "Urania?"

Cyrus didn't budge. "...Don't call me that."

"Two of your former subordinates called. Said Mercury, Vercetti and a bunch of their friends are on their way to the Pokemon League."

No reply.

"Just letting you know."

Alone again, Cyrus examined equations and expressions he scribbled on the walls. They did it. They took away the one thing he saw purpose in. And they were the ones who offered it to him in the first place.

But the most ridiculous part? That was where their mockery ended. They even transferred Jupiter to a cell far away from his. He reasoned they'd see pleasure in watching them squabble. Yet they chose not to hold them next to each other.

Irrational. How very irrational.

* * *

Charlene joined the applause as Lucas strutted into the Champion's room. Still, she couldn't outdo Natalie or Barry. Her friends were thundering like their palms had no nerves. Even "worse", they were sitting next to her. How in the world didn't she go deaf yet?

Oh well, she wasn't gonna complain. Let kids have their fun. Natalie, in particular, was even louder than during their flight over Route 223. Lucas chose to swim on Stark's back, while Charlene went on to show Natalie Mesprit's power. She swore the girl laughed like a little kid. In a way, she was one, but still.

Cynthia took a step closer to Lucas. "You've come a long way, Mercury."

He examined the crowd, and his eyes met Charlene's. There, she blew him a kiss. Now her "I'm-gonna-cheer-for-you" level was higher than that of Natalie and Barry. Combined!

Lucas nodded and turned back to Cynthia. "Would've been boring as hell without Charlene around. Let's be real, Lake Verity alone is to thank for us being here... as we are now."

Charlene noticed Natalie pouting.

So did Lucas. "Well, shout out to everyone else too." He bowed to no one in particular. "Charlene... Moms... Natalie... and so many more who believed in me and still do... this match is all yours!"

The audience stand roared as he and Cynthia drew their Poke Balls.

* * *

Aaaaand... that's it!

We've come to an open ending. After about a year and a half, this is where the story ends. So much happened in that span of time, but I feel like I've only just began my journey into real writing. I still have a lot to learn, but thanks to this project (and "Glassified" back in 2017), I know I can do it.

Shout out to my readers. Sure, you didn't give me a lot of feedback, but I cherish every comment you did leave. Special mention goes to Revolution921. Thank you very much. You cheered me up when this story "took off" and were there when the second arc kicked off. Thank you!

I'd like to thank following bands, singers and composers for their (unwitting) contribution. Praise be to Rooney, Casteel, ZameJack, Eclairattack, Mewmore, Shinji Miyazaki, Go Ichinose, Gokian, utuber6061, EternalSushi, GaragebandPoke, PokeRemixStudio, Keatonkg360, Best_Dude55, bauerklos music, Avantasia, KSet, Basutora, sentsinkanteun, Nanashima, ZapdosTCG, Carlos Eiene (insaneintherainmusic), Kamex, mars, Hilary Duff, pkmnbmx, BroManSauce, Britney Spears, Monroville, Hirokazu Tanaka, Fruity Cabbage, HappyDragonite, HAL Laboratory, Inc., Kunning Fox, 8-Bit-Mimikyu, Michael Jackson, HoopsandHipHop, Smash Mouth, Within Temptation, Bliitzit, GlitchxCity, Powerman 5000, Muse, Disturbed, Elliot Kahn, Three Days Grace, Jesse McCartney, Kreativschlag, Pipevanes, Lost Horizon, Karim Thomas II, Yuichi Tsuchiya, Masanori Akita, Anifuse, Steven Curtis Chapman, Boys Like Girls, LD3005, RevolutionV, Luigigigas, GuildmasterMusic, DymaniteStudios, Bullet For My Valentine, Jonny Atma, XxShadowGiratinaxX, Explo BGM, AstralHex, BackBeatAnthem, BackBeatAnthem, The Random Show (or War Hawk) and last but not the least, Claire. You people ROCK... even if some of you specialize in relaxing/trance remixes! Thank you!

So, what now? I plan to return to original fiction. But just so you know, one day I may write a sequel to this wonderful story. Or remake it, using Japanese names. If I do a sequel, it's gonna be based on X and Y. Picture this: Lucas and Charlene married and are on a vacation in Kalos. With Fantina as their trusty guide! Oh yeah, that would be great!

Once again, thank you for reading this story and helping me write it! Jeez, and to think it all started when I took interest in Commander Mars. I mean, her role isn't even that big, now is it? Still, I hope this love letter of mine inspires people to pay more attention to minor characters. Give them some love, you know?

And on that note, Rumiflan, out!


End file.
